


Princesa... Temporada 4

by StitchAlien



Series: Princesa [4]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 141,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchAlien/pseuds/StitchAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temporada 4 de la serie Princesa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La casa de la zorra

_"¡TOM! ¡SOCORRO!"_

_"Tom, no... Tú no..."_

_"¿Qué ha pasado?"_

_"¡NO ME TOQUES! -Chillé cuando se acercó.- ¡YA NO MÁS! MÁTAME YA, PERO NO ME PEGUES MÁS... "_

_**Bill:** Hizo amago de acariciarme.- ¡NO! -Le pegué un manotazo y subí la mitad de los escalones. Pareció entender el mensaje. Me vibró el móvil, pero en lugar de responder, lo estrellé en el suelo, cerca de Tom.- ¡TE ODIO! -Salí corriendo y casi en seguida llegué a casa. Me recoloqué la nariz y cogí mis cosas. Iba a irme, pero antes, dejé una nota para Anna que le contaba todo. Me subí al coche y conduje hasta los altos, a la casa que era de Simone y que la muy idiota me había dejado en herencia._

 

 **Tom:** Me dolía la cabeza y no entendía nada. De repente, vi la cámara puesta y la enchufé. No fui capaz de ver el vídeo entero. Solo el principio. Pero me bastaron para saber que había sido yo el hijo de puta que le había hecho eso. Vomité todo lo que había en mi estómago al ver eso. Y tal y como había jurado... Hice pagar al culpable. Nunca había hecho algo tan difícil, aunque claro, torturarse a uno mismo no es fácil, ni propio de una persona equilibrada. Me tiré varias veces por las escaleras, me di cabezazos contra los muebles, me corté y me clavé objetos por todo el cuerpo, me di descargas eléctricas... Hasta que llegaron los chicos y Anna y me pillaron así. Me dejé destrozado.

-Tom, hijo de puta, qué mierda ha pasado -señalé tembloroso a la cámara. La encendieron y se pusieron malos.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan hijo de puta? -me gritó Georg.

-Torturadme -les dije- Me lo merezco. Torturadme. Hacedlo largo... -me miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso? -preguntó Anna.

-Yo. 

-¿¡Tú!? -asentí débilmente- ¿Porqué le has hecho eso a Bill? -me pegó un tortazo.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera me acuerdo. Estaba cabreado, me encontré con Natalie y no recuerdo nada más... -dije casi sin voz de gritar.

-¿¡Natalie!? -y me desmayé. Me desperté en el hospital.

-¿Porqué me traéis aquí? Tenéis que matarme. Pero primero hacedme pagar por lo de Bill -dije fuera de mi.

-Tom, cállate -dijo Gustav- Natalie te dio la droga Zombie y te lo ordenó. No fue tu culpa. 

-¡Si lo fue! -grité- ¡Ella me drogó pero yo lo hice! -me arranqué los tubos y salí corriendo para tirarme por una ventana o por las escaleras o por donde fuera, pero entre los dos me agarraron y llamaron al médico para que me sedara.

 **Bill:** Me duché y fui al médico a revisarme la nariz y demás. Me curaron y luego volví a casa. Me había jurado no llorar, pero simplemente con recordar a Tom se me anudaba la garganta y me echaba a llorar. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Tanto me odiaba? Tuve que dejar de fregar la cocina. No podía ver más allá de mis lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Me pasé los dos meses siguientes ingresado. Me tuvieron que hacer varias operaciones porque tenía bastantes huesos rotos y heridas muy profundas e infectadas y con astillas clavadas... Pero quedaban dos días para mi última revisión y ya casi estaba completamente recuperado. Estuve casi todo el tiempo sedado porque cada vez que me despertaba intentaba autolesionarme. Al mes y medio decidí fingir que ya no me iba a intentar hacer daño, pero en cuanto dejaran de vigilarme a todas horas, me aseguraría de hacerme verdadero daño. No hablaba, no quería comer (me alimentaban con goteros) y solo lloraba constantemente preguntándome cómo estaría Bill y sabiendo que me odiaba y con razón.

 **Bill:** Pasé los dos meses, encerrado y muriendo lentamente. Odiaba todo, pero no tenía cojones de matarme. Justo el día que decidí salir, me encontré con Anna. Se me hizo raro verla, más aún contando con que llevaba en mi mano una demanda de divorcio contra su hermano. Se me abrazó con una fuerza sorprendente. 

-Bill... Estás vivo... 

-¿Cómo estás? 

-Mal... Bill, tenemos que hablar de Tom. -Suspiré e hice amago de separarme, pero no me dejó.- Bill, intentó suicidarse. Lleva dos meses ingresado. -Desvié la mirada. No podía dolerme, no...- Le dieron la droga zombie. -La miré fijamente. Sabía los efectos de esa droga. Entonces...- Bill, por favor, ven al hospital. -Se me aguaron los ojos. No sabía qué hacer. Me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Estaba en el hospital y había organizado una liada importante porque no quería comer y me habían atado a la cama para obligarme- ¡DEJADME EN PAZ QUE ME QUIERO MORIR, JODER, MORIR! ¿A VOSOTROS QUE MIERDA OS...? -me callé de golpe al ver a Bill entrar por la puerta. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y tuve que apartar la mirada. No podía mirarle a la cara.

 **Bill:** Fuera todos. -Dije con severidad y me obedecieron. Me senté a su lado. No quería mirarme.- La conocida como droga zombie hace que el consumidor se vuelva totalmente sumiso a las órdenes que recibe. Incluso si le hacen matar a alguien. Y al día siguiente no lo recuerda. -Me sequé un par de lágrimas.- No te odio, y no te quiero lejos... ¿Me perdonas?

 **Tom:** No podía respirar- Lo... lo siento. Yo... -me dio un ataque de ansiedad. Bill me cogió de la cara y me hizo mirarle hasta que me calmé. Estaba llorando pero pude hablar- Voy a pagar por lo que te hice. Pero antes voy a matar a Natalie...

 **Bill:** No. No vas a hacer nada. Nada salvo empezar a comer y recuperarte. -Dije muy seriamente.- Y luego vamos a volver a casa.

 **Tom:** No quiero comer. No puedo... -me costaba mucho respirar- Sé que no lo merezco. Pero... ¿me perdonas?

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que no lo mereces? Por supuesto que lo mereces. -Se me cayeron un par de lágrimas.- Te perdono, pero solo si vuelves a comer para luego volver a casa conmigo. -Le besé la frente.

 **Tom:** Asentí sin dejar de llorar- ¿Me sueltas? -me miró sin entender- Estoy atado. Si me sueltan me autolesiono.

 **Bill:** Te suelto si comes. -Dije serio. Ya estaba muy mal, no le quería peor. Ya había olvidado hasta la demanda de divorcio.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me fijé en el papel que llevaba en la mano y empecé a temblar- No hace falta que... me demandes... Yo firmo lo que quieras -me soltó una mano y me pude secar las lágrimas.

 **Bill:** No voy a demandarte... -Susurré mientras le soltaba la otra mano. Luego destrocé la demanda ante sus ojos.- ¿Te ayudo a comer o lo haces solo?

 **Tom:** Ya puedo yo -empecé a comer pero al notar la cicatriz que tenía Bill en la cara, lo vomité todo.

 **Bill:** Le ayudé a incorporarse.- Echa todo... -Me levanté y le limpié.- Tom, tienes que calmarte. La marca no se irá... -Se enjuagó la boca.

 **Tom:** Lo siento... -agaché la mirada.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes... Solo aprende a vivir con ello. -Le besé para que no dijera nada. Quise llorar cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos, pero no lo hice. Debía ser fuerte por él.

 **Tom:** Ahora entiendo porqué te sentías bien al cortarte. Es como si la culpa se disipara un poco al menos -me levantó las mangas y puso cara de horror. Supongo que lo que se encontró era peor que lo que se esperaba. Me subió las mangas del todo y al ver que las cicatrices no acababan me revisó todo el cuerpo. Tenía cicatrices grandes e irregulares que indicaban que me había clavado cosas y que los cortes no eran limpios. Se tapó la boca.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué hiciste, loco? -Pregunté medio llorando.- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿queda claro?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Vale... -menos mal que no sabía lo de las operaciones, los huesos rotos y las descargas eléctricas.

 **Bill:** Y eso de romperte huesos y usar la electricidad... -Me mareé solo de pensarlo.- De eso ya hablaremos en casa. -Sacudí la cabeza para no pensar en ello y le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Mierda, sí que lo sabía... Sabía que no me lo merecía pero le seguí el beso y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al sentir que correspondía y aumenté un poco la intensidad del beso. Necesitaba sus labios más que nunca.

 **Tom:** No sé como acabó tumbado encima mío y basándonos con ansia y necesidad. Si en algún momento había parado de llorar las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Le enredé la mano en el pelo y le abrazaba la cintura con fuerza- Te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti... -Volví a besarle.- Te amo. -¿Cómo pude pasar dos meses sin él?

 **Tom:** Yo te juro que no hubiera hecho eso si hubiera sido consciente de mis actos -acaricié su cara- Estaba enfadado pero solo quería ponerte celoso. Ni siquiera iba a hacer nada, pero la muy puta... Se va a cagar -bajé la mirada.

 **Bill:** Shh... -Le besé otra vez.- Ahora que sé lo que te dieron no puedo seguir guardándote rencor. No te disculpes más, solo promete que vas a cuidarte para seguir a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- También sé que no hiciste nada con esa tía. Me lo contó Georg. Me dijo que ella te besó y os quitó la ropa, y que ibas demasiado drogado como para resistirte. Y también me contó que él te dio la coca.

 **Bill:** Lo siento. -Dije en voz baja. Todo era mi culpa.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué sientes? No hiciste nada... -le dije sin entender.

 **Bill:** Pero si no hubiera esnifado, ni hablado con esa tía, no habría pasado esto. -Dije con la mirada baja.

 **Tom:** Si yo me hubiera esperado al día siguiente a que me contaras lo que pasó en lugar de ir a darte celos con esa puta tampoco... La culpa es de ella por drogarme y mía por hacer... eso.

 **Bill:** No fue tu culpa... -Le acaricié.- La culpa es de esa puta por drogarte.

 **Tom:** No puedo no sentirme culpable. Vi el vídeo. No pude verlo entero, solo el principio. Pero lo tengo grabado a fuego. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me acuerdo -empecé a hiperventilar y me quise golpear- Átame otra vez -le dije nervioso.

 **Bill:** Shh... -Le agarré de las muñecas y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. No quería que le sedaran otra vez.

 **Tom:** Te necesito... No te merezco, pero te necesito... -le dije cuando pude calmarme.

 **Bill:** Eres el único que me merece. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Vas a quedarte? -pregunté desesperado.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí, amor... -Le besé para calmarle.

 **Tom:** Gracias... -el médico entró- Kaulitz, si no come, no le daré el alta el martes o le internaré en la planta de trastornos alimenticios -amenazó.

 **Bill:** Se ha mareado y ha vomitado. -Expliqué en seguida.- ¿Puede traerle comida más ligera?

 **Tom:** El médico asistió y se llevaron esa mierda. Le apreté la mano en agradecimiento.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos al verle así. ¿Y yo pretendía divorciarme? Soy gilipollas.- ¿Y si duermes un poquito? Prometo quedarme a tu lado. -Añadí al ver que se tensaba.

 **Tom:** Luego... -dije. No quería que todo esto fuera un sueño. Llegó la comida nueva.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Cedí. -Pero ahora a comer. -Le sonreí y me giré un poquito. Ahora veía mi perfil derecho, que no tenía cicatrices.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de su gesto y se lo agradecí. No es que le viera feo ni nada con cicatrices, porque para nada. Él estaba precioso, como siempre. Pero el saber que las había hecho yo simplemente me mataba. Empecé a comer intentando no vomitar.

 **Bill:** Eh... -Le agarré del brazo con el que comía.- Ve más despacito, no quiero que vomites más. -En ese momento se abrió la puerta y aparecieron los chicos. Se quedaron flipando al verme ahí.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Princesa!? -dijeron alucinados- ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntaron- ¿Y qué hace él suelto? Que se agrede -dijeron viniendo para atarme otra vez. 

-No voy a hacer nada. 

-Ya, eso dices siempre para que te desatemos...

 **Bill:** No, dejadle. -Interrumpí yo.- He vuelto para arreglar las cosas con él y ahora me ha prometido recuperarse. -Expliqué y cogí la mano de Tom con las mías.

 **Tom:** Con la mano libre seguí intentando comer. Al final, conseguí acabarme el plato sin vomitarlo. Los chicos flipaban bastante. Yo tenía mucho sueño, pero no quería dormir.

 **Bill:** Vi que se le cerraban los ojos y apoyé mi frente contra la suya.- Duerme... Te juro por mi vida si hace falta que no me voy. Pero duerme, por favor. -Le di un suave beso.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza y volví a llorar. No quería...- ¿Y si Bill duerme contigo? -dijo Gustav mirando a Bill como pidiéndoselo por favor.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -Quité el plato y me descalcé.- ¿Me haces un hueco? -Pregunté con una sonrisa tímida.

 **Tom:** Me moví un poco y se tumbó a mi lado abrazándome. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho temblando. Bill me acarició hasta que, muy en contra de mi voluntad, me dormí.

 **Bill:** Suspiré cuando se durmió.- ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba Tom? Te llamamos mil veces y nunca respondías. 

-Reventé el móvil contra el suelo antes de irme de la casa. Tenía que evitarle a toda costa, no soportaba verle... Incluso quise divorciarme. -Me sentí fatal al recordarlo.- No sabía nada, pero he visto a Anna... -Se me aguaron los ojos.- Me lo ha contado todo. Lo de Natalie y el intento de suicidio... No podía seguir más tiempo lejos de él, no después de saber la verdad. 

-¿Pero llegó a torturarte? No ha querido contarnos nada... 

-Solo me pegó y luego se durmió. 

-Pues me alegro de que hayas vuelto. 

-Cuando esta lapa durmiente me suelte, os abrazo. -Nos reímos flojo para no despertarle.

 **Tom:** Me desperté gritando que lo sentía. Había soñado que torturaba a Bill. Me levanté muy nervioso y muy sobresaltado sin ver nada. Visualicé el tenedor de la comida y me lo fui a clavar en la pierna con fuerza pero Bill me agarró la mano con fuerza en el último momento. En mi cabeza solo se repetía el "Aléjate y mátame ya, pero no me pegues más" y me mareaba bastante.

 **Bill:** ¡TOM! -Por suerte me hice con él. Tragué saliva. Me miraba pero no me veía. Le besé por todos lados, intentando hacerle reaccionar.

 **Tom:** Noté cómo me quitaban el tenedor de la mano y noté besos por todos los lados. Se sentían como los de Bill pero no podía ser él. Él me odiaba. Me aparté- Déjame. Solo me puede besar Bill y él no va a volver porque me odia porque soy un hijo de puta -lloré sin ver quién era.

 **Bill:** Bill está aquí, soy yo. No te odia, te ama. -Volví a besarle, casi forzándole a que correspondiera.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta de que era Bill y le abracé con fuerza llorando- Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo. Tortúrame tú. Me lo merezco. Ellos no quisieron y a mi no me dejan. Hazlo tú...

 **Bill:** Shhh... No te voy a torturar. Cálmate, mi amor... -Le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Estuvo calmándome hasta que volví en mi y me acordé de todo lo de antes, de que había vuelto- ¿Me acompañas a por helado? -le pedí cuando me calmé. No me apetecía mucho, pero me encantaba verle comer helado y en la cafetería del hospital vendían.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Claro. -Le besé.- Cuando desayunes vamos.

 **Tom:** Empecé a tomarme la guarrada esa que llamaban desayuno. Esta vez me costó menos que la cena. Aunque no lo pareciera, desde que había aparecido Bill estaba mucho mejor. Íbamos a ir a por el helado pero entró el puto psicólogo. Pidió a Bill que saliera pero le agarré de la mano llorando pidiendo que no- Vale, que se quede -dijo- Señor Kaulitz. Ya está completamente recuperado pero no le podemos dar el alta hasta que no muestre un perfil psicológico estable y no lo va a hacer hasta que no se enfrente a lo que ha hecho. Cada vez que sale el tema, se intenta hacer daño para disipar los pensamientos y la culpa, pero la única manera que hay posible para que se recupere es esta, aunque sea dura. Sus amigos me trajeron ayer este vídeo y lo va a tener que ver entero. 

-¡No! -grité llorando- No puedo... -pensé en una excusa- Mira, he comido, lo juro. Si veo el vídeo vomitaré. Y él está aquí. Él no lo puede ver. Él no... -me dio un ataque de ansiedad.

 **Bill:** No, amor... -Le cogí la cara con las manos y le estuve hablando en voz baja hasta que se calmó. Le besé.- Ya está, amor, ya está... -Me abrazó con muchísima fuerza.

 **Tom:** No puedo... 

-Tienes que hacerlo -entró una enfermera con una tele en un carrito y me volvieron a atar a la cama.

-No lo pienso ver. 

-No lo verás pero lo oirás y no voy a dejar de reproducirlo hasta que no lo mires. Así que acórtalo. Será lo mejor. 

-Bill, sal fuera -dije resignado- Tú no tienes porqué sufrir más de lo que ya has sufrido por esto...

 **Bill:** No... No pienso dejarte solo. -Dije y le besé la frente.- Hagamos una cosa: vamos a verlo, tú y yo juntos. Y cuando te marees, pararemos el vídeo. -Miré al psicólogo fijamente y al final cedió. Ahora solo quedaba Tom.

 **Tom** : Asentí temblando y el hijo de puta ese encendió el vídeo y no me quedó más remedio que verlo. No quería mirar a Bill. No sabía como se estaría sintiendo. Yo lo veía y lloraba. Intentaba revolverme para hacerme daño y como no me quedaba más remedio me conformaba con las marcas que las correas me estarían dejando en el cuerpo. Cada súplica de Bill se me clavaba como un puñal. Y yo no solo no les hacía caso si no que encima le metía miedo contándole qué torturas le iba a hacer cuando acabara de pegarle. Me costaba respirar y aunque no dije nada, me mareaba. Pero quería que eso acabara cuanto antes, así que me lo callé.

 **Bill:** Vale, el vídeo era muy jodido, y la verdad era que me estaba afectando mucho. Pero Tom me necesitaba a su lado. Le abracé y besé su nuca. Le vi mal.- Doctor, pare el vídeo. -Me miró fatal, pero obedeció. Habíamos llegado hasta la mitad.- Tom... ¿Quieres vomitar o algo? -Pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** No respondí. No era capaz de hablar. Estaba muy mal. Al ver que no decía nada, el psicólogo lo volvió a poner pero esta vez no paró hasta el final. Tres horas, veintisiete minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos de vídeo... Tres horas, veintisiete minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos que estuve torturando a Bill. Me vomité encima porque no podía moverme y el psicólogo se dedicó a provocarme.

-¿Estás contento? ¿Puedes vivir con ello? 

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA! -grité- ESA PUTA ME DROGÓ. YO ANTES ME CORTARÍA LA MANO QUE HACERLE ESTO ¡JODER! DESPUÉS DE ESTO ME CORTÉ TODO EL CUERPO, ME TIRÉ POR LAS ESCALERAS HASTA ROMPERME QUINCE HUESOS, ME DI CABEZAZOS CONTRA MUEBLES HASTA QUE ME HICE HERIDAS POR TODA LA CARA, ME DI DESCARGAS ELÉCTRICAS MOJADO Y NO HICE NADA MAS PORQUE NO ME HABÉIS DEJADO... ME SIENTO UN MIERDA PORQUE FUERON MIS MANOS LAS QUE LE HICIERON ESO. ¡PERO NO FUE MI PUTA CULPA JODER! -grité revolviéndome y llorando.

 **Bill:** Le limpié y solté sus brazos pero le inmovilicé con mi cuerpo.- Cálmate.... Amor, yo lo sé, y los chicos igual. Estoy aquí contigo. -Le besé las mejillas para llevarme sus lágrimas.

 **Tom:** ¿Te vas a volver a lesionar? -preguntó el psicólogo.

-No... -dije débilmente.

-¿Seguro? 

-No lo haré -dije.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque no fue mi culpa... -dije.

-¿Y te vas a curar? 

-Sí. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque tengo que compensárselo a Bill, tengo que hacerle feliz y darle mucho placer para compensar cada golpe y cada grito... -dije sin dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** Le besé el cuello y seguí secándole los ojos.- Ya no llores, mi vida. -Susurré.- ¿Quieres compensarme? Pues deja de llorar, cómete todo lo que te traigan y dame muchos, muchos besos.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Una enfermera entró a cambiar las sábanas y traerme otro pijama- Lamento la crudeza, pero ha sido necesario. Ahora sí le pueden dar el alta -le tendió el vídeo a Bill- Tú eres el afectado, así que tú decides lo que hacer con el vídeo. No existe otra copia -me miró- Voy a darle mi informe a su médico para que mañana mismo le de el alta -me dio la mano y se fue. Yo estaba de pie por primera vez desde hacía bastantes días. Mi cuerpo seguía como siempre gracias a que me habían alimentado con goteros. Me atreví a mirar a Bill a los ojos y me acerqué a él.

-Jamás habría hecho eso siendo consciente. Y jamás lo volveré a hacer -le acaricié la cara pasando mi dedo por su cicatriz- Me voy a esforzar para que todo sea como siempre aunque ahora lo vea difícil.

 **Bill:** Le sonreí.- Todo será como siempre, yo me voy a encargar de ello. -Le besé con dulzura y alcé el DVD.- Primer paso para ello... -Lo destrocé.- Ese vídeo no existe, así que no hay pruebas de que me hicieras nada. -Volví a besarle.- ¿Me acompañas a por helado?

 **Tom:** Me armé de valor y le alcancé por detrás pasando mis brazos por su estómago- En cuanto lleguemos a casa te voy a comer la polla hasta dejarte seco -le besé el cuello. Si quería que todo fuera normal, tenía que ser un guarro, aunque no me saliera serlo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como quieras, amor... Ya sabes que yo te dejo. -Llegamos a la cafetería y pedí mi helado.

 **Tom:** Me pedí un café (no me dejaban tomar café por los nervios y lo echaba tanto de menos...) y un puñado de cosas para desayunar. Tenía hambre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fui a la mesa con Bill y se sentó encima mio. //Como siempre...// Suspiré de alivio.

 **Bill:** Le besé y me comí mi helado. Luego me recosté contra su pecho a esperarle mientras comía.

 **Tom:** Estaba acabando de comer cuando Bill empezó a darme besos, lametones y mordiscos en el cuello. Y como era de esperar, la polla se me puso como un mástil. Acabé de devorar mi desayuno e intenté apartarme, pero Bill no me dejó. Que hubiera recuperado la "estabilidad" mental no significaba que no me siquiera sintiendo culpable. Por eso le había dicho que le iba a comer la polla y no que le iba a follar...

 **Bill:** Ven conmigo... -Le di la mano y le llevé a la habitación. Le besé de forma muy sucia y le hice sentarse en en la camilla. Quiso resistirse, pero me metí su polla en la boca y dejó de protestar.

 **Tom:** Casi hasta me mareé del placer que supuso eso. En un momento, medio recuperé la cordura y le pedí que parara, pero en lugar de eso me empujó contra la camilla hasta tumbarme, me desabrochó los botones del pijama y aprovechó las correas para atarme.

 **Bill:** Le besé y bajé por su pecho. Le tenía unas ganas... Había logrado distraerle lamiendo otra vez su polla por lo que no me vio quitarme los pantalones y dilatarme. Una vez estuve listo, me senté en su polla, penetrándome de golpe.

 **Tom:** Le miré con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y empecé a gemir y gritar sin importarme que se nos estuviera oyendo fuera. Bill saltaba sobre mi y yo estaba retorciéndome de placer debajo de él. Se empezó a masturbar y se corrió con un grito. Siguió saltando sobre mi y me acercó su mano llena de semen a la boca para que la lamiera.

 **Bill:** Tom empezó a lamerme la mano y aumenté el ritmo. Quería que siguiera disfrutando como hacía antes.

 **Tom:** De un momento a otro, reventé en el. Me estaba volviendo loco. Llevaba dos meses a dos velas y sufriendo daño cada vez que podía y tanto placer de golpe... Me sacó de mi. Parecía un perro en celo, solo me faltaba ladrar.

 **Bill:** Me puse a gatas y le hice salir de mí con un movimiento.- ¿Sabes lo que viene ahora? -Negó con la cabeza.- Voy a follarte. -Y le metí dos dedos.

 **Tom:** Aaah Sí -gemí de placer.

 **Bill:** Le metí otro dedo y me puse a jugar con ellos en su interior.- Gime fuerte... Más te vale no callarte. -Me incliné y le besé de forma guarra y dominante.

 **Tom:** Le hice caso ansioso, aunque siendo realistas, en ese momento lo difícil hubiera sido callarme. Me mordió y grité demasiado fuerte. Me entró la consciencia de donde estábamos y me mordí el labio para acallar los gemidos y me miró sonriendo con malicia y con fingida desaprobación.

 **Bill:** Si te callas... -Saqué los dedos. En realidad no iba a parar, sino todo lo contrario. Pero me encantaba hacerle rabiar.

 **Tom:** No... -gemí lastimosamente. Se rió sin meterme los dedos para aumentar mi agonía y lamió mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja y me susurró algo que normalmente me habría hecho morirme de la vergüenza, pero en ese momento me excitó y me puso demasiado.

 **Bill:** Sigo... Pero si suplicas. Y más te vale gritar como una perra. -Se me acababa de ocurrir una guarrada, y no dudé en hacerlo. Volví a lamer su cuello y a bajar por su pecho. Seguía esperando sus súplicas, pero no parecía muy centrado. Justo cuando iba a hablar, pegué una lamida a su entrada.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí- Por favor, Bill, fóllame -supliqué desesperado.

 **Bill:** Suplica más. -Volví a bajar la cabeza para lamer de nuevo su entrada. Al principio pensé que sabría mal, pero... Para nada. Sabía a Tom. Chupé y chupé con más ansias, metiendo la lengua en su interior incluso.

 **Tom:** Estaba gritando muy alto- Bill... Por... ahh... Favor te lo... Suplico -dije entre gritos- Haré... lo que quieras.

 **Bill:** Volví a tumbarme sobre él.- ¿Lo que quiera? -Asintió. -Gime y disfruta. -Susurré en su oído y penetré su húmeda entrada de una sola estocada.

 **Tom:** Aaah -grité poniendo los ojos en blanco de placer mientras Bill me decía guarradas.

 **Bill:** Te había echado tanto de menos... -Susurré contra sus labios. Agarré su polla y me dio un pinchazo en la mía al ver su cara de placer.- Eres tan... Tan estrecho... -Le besé y me corrí. Salí de él y me metí otra vez su miembro en la boca.

 **Tom:** En seguida reventé en su boca y me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Le limpié y subí sus pantalones. Me vestí yo también y le besé. Justo después, llegaron los chicos.

 **Tom:** Hola -les dije como si nada.

 **Bill:** Nos ha dicho el psicólogo que... Te ha puesto el vídeo. -Bajé la mirada. Ahora que Tom estaba mejor...

 **Tom:** Asentí temblando un poco. Bill se dio cuenta de que no me había desatado y lo hizo. No quería mirar a los chicos a la cara.

 **Bill:** Pues estamos muy orgullosos. -Dijo Gustav. Sonreían con sinceridad y no pude evitar devolverles el gesto mientras le daba la mano a Tom.

 **Tom:** Gracias -dije levantando la mirada. Justo llegaron las enfermeras que me tenían que dar la comida con cara de fastidio- ¿Hoy piensas comer? -miré el plato con mala cara.

-Si me traéis algo comestible... -¿Qué era eso con lo mal que olía?

 **Bill:** ¿Qué traéis? -Daba asco el olor. 

-Puré y filete. 

-No puede comer eso. -Dije en seguida.- Ayer le dejamos claro al médico que había que cambiar su dieta. 

-¿Y tú quién eres? 

-Su marido. -Me miraron flipadas y se echaron a reír.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué le veis de gracioso? -me levanté cabreado.

-Que hace falta ser imbécil para volver -la cogí de la pechera y la estampé contra la pared. Me separaron de ella mirándola fatal.

-Tom, ¿de qué quieres la pizza? -preguntó Anna marcando el número en su móvil para rebajar la tensión.

-De cuatro quesos -respondí sin dejar de mirar a las gilipollas estas amenazante.

 **Bill:** Amor, ven a la cama, anda. -Le hice sentarse.- Y vosotras, traed al doctor y no volváis. -Les dije muy enfadado.

 **Tom:** Se fueron acojonadas y llamaron al médico. El médico vino- Mira, que yo voy a comer, pero no me voy a comer esa guarrada que más que filete parece mierda de vaca. 

-Dicen que habéis pedido una pizza. 

-Sí. 

-Pues mientras te la comas, vale -dijo el médico.- Te pensaba dar el alta mañana, pero visto lo visto, voy a tramitarlo y esta misma tarde te podrás ir.

 **Bill:** Genial. -Dijo Anna sonriendo. Besé a Tom entusiasmado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé sentado abrazado a Bill mientras llegaba la pizza. Los chicos hablaban y hacían la coña y aunque me costó, acabé hablando animadamente con ellos. El psicólogo pasó por la habitación al acabar su turno y quiso hablar conmigo.

-Atienda bien a su marido. Una experiencia así no es fácil de olvidar y al ver el vídeo lo ha pasado mal. Hable con él y que él le cuente cómo se sintió. Es la mejor manera de que se le quite el peso de encima. Esto lo hago como consejo personal -asentí. Se fue y me metí para dentro. Poco después, llegó el médico y me dio el alta. Fuimos hacia casa. Los chicos se empeñaron en quedar esa noche en nuestra casa y beber todos juntos. Al final, accedimos. Anna seguía viviendo en nuestra casa sin hablarse con su padre, pero se fue con Patrick para darnos intimidad. Entramos a casa en silencio y nos sentamos en el sofá. Tiré a Bill hasta que se sentó encima mío y se apoyó en mi pecho.

-Supongo que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Supones bien... ¿Quieres empezar tú? -Alcé la mirada y le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Creo que ya lo sabes todo -suspiré- Cuando me desperté y te vi ahí no entendía nada. Te vi mirarme con miedo y me temí lo peor. Me juré que torturaría al culpable. Cuando te fuiste, me fijé en la cámara y la encendí. Vi el principio y... Bueno. Había jurado torturar al que te hizo eso y el que te hizo eso era yo, así que... Bueno ya sabes lo que me hice. Quería pagar por todo. Sufrir hasta agonizar y acabar muerto. Me clavé palos y hierros y me corté, me tiré por las escaleras para romperme huesos y me golpeé la cara contra la puerta y así me hice esta cicatriz -señalé una que tenía por toda la mejilla- me clavé un metal en los muslos y les puse dos cables pelados atados a una batería y la enchufé. Pensaba cortarme alguna parte del cuerpo pero los chicos llegaron justo antes de que lo que me hiciera fuera irreversible. Y en el hospital me tenían que alimentar por gotero porque no comía y me ataban para que no me atacara. Al mes y medio intenté fingir que no iba a hacer nada para que se confiaran, me soltaran y acabar con todo, pero no era fácil cuando me obligaban a comer y eso. Y... volviste -conté todo esto sin atreverme a mirarle.

 **Bill:** Le abracé. -Yo... A ver. Desde el trío con Anna me empecé a rayar y a agobiar y me confundí. Georg me dio la coca y pasó lo de la chica esa. Sospecho que Natalie es la causante, pero tampoco lo puedo probar... Lo de esa chica sirvió con el tiempo para aclararme las ideas. -Suspiré.- Cuando me desperté, estaba atado en el sótano. Te llamé pidiendo auxilio, y cuando apareciste y me miraste... Me meé encima. -Decidí saltarme la parte de la paliza.- Ya viste lo que pasó cuando despertaste. Me fui a la casa que Simone me dejó, y estuve un mes sin salir ni comer. Pero luego me encontré con Dominika y me hizo seguir adelante. Iba a pedirte el divorcio... -Me eché a llorar.- Pero vi a Anna y me contó todo... Y no pude hacerlo. Te quería demasiado, y sabiendo la verdad me odiaba por haberme ido, y por pensar en separarme... -Estallé en sollozos. Era una basura.

 **Tom:** No te odies. No tienes la culpa. Cualquiera en su sano juicio lo habría hecho -le apreté contra mi- Lo que te hice es lo peor... -suspiré- Lo de la coca... No pasa nada por tomar de vez en cuando. Ese no fue el problema. El problema fue que me tenía que haber esperado a que se te pasara el efecto y haberte preguntado al día siguiente en lugar de pretender darte celos... -entonces me acordé- El psicólogo me ha dicho que lo mejor es que me lo cuentes TODO aunque duela, así te quitaras el peso de encima... -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Pero no hoy... -Dije llorando.- Seguro me hará bien, pero no he hablado con nadie del tema y necesito pensar cómo te voy a contar las cosas, ¿vale? -apreté el abrazo. -Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le acaricié. Él seguía llorando- Cuando quieras... Pero no te preocupes por como me lo vas a contar. Eso es lo de menos.

 **Bill:** Pero es que también necesito ordenar lo que pasó esas tres horas...

 **Tom:** Enterró su cara en mi cuello y le acaricié el pelo- Ya te he dicho que cuando quieras. Pero piensa que cuanto antes lo hagas, antes te librarás de ello.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Solo un par de días, amor... Solo necesito eso.

 **Tom:** No dije nada. Solo le acaricié por donde pillaba.

 **Bill:** Poco a poco me calmé. Me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y le besé. No sabía muy bien si Tom querría o no, pero necesitaba sus mimos.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le apreté contra mi con todo el cariño que pude. Después de todo... Si él quería mimos, se los daría.

 **Bill:** Seguí besándole y luego pasé mi manos por su pecho. Volvía a llorar.- Te amo...

 **Tom:** Le sequé las lágrimas con besos- Ya lo sé... Yo también te amo.

 **Bill:** Me emocioné muchísimo al oír sus palabras. Le abracé con fuerza y le besé el cuello subiendo a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Seguimos basándonos un rato. Eran besos ansiosos y necesitados. Me costaba creer que fuera real. Se me abrazó con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Dime que no eres un sueño... -Susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Soy real, cincuenta por ciento hombre, cincuenta por ciento polla -bromeé para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te imaginas cuánto me alegra que seas real...

 **Tom:** Y a mi que lo seas tú -le aparté el pelo de la cara.

 **Bill:** Recordé la paliza y no pude evitar echarme a llorar. Tenía que contárselo...- Cuando te vi, pensé que estaba a salvo. Pero me miraste... Y me meé. Juro que jamás tuve tanto miedo. Te supliqué que pararas, no podía ser real. Me pegabas una y otra vez, me escupías... Bueno, ya viste el vídeo. No paraba de rogar por que fuera un sueño, que me despertaras y acunaras entre tus brazos. Sentía miedo, rabia, impotencia... Pero lo que peor llevaba era que por encima de todo seguía amándote. No podía odiarte, aunque lo deseé mil veces. Te lo dije antes de irme porque sabía que no vendrías a por mí si lo hacía.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi sin dejarle ver mis lágrimas y le acaricié. Intenté tranquilizarle- Estás a salvo, estás aquí. Eso acabó y no volverá a suceder. -le besé la cabeza. Él se aferraba a mi tembloroso.

 **Bill:** Me dijiste prácticamente lo mismo cuando hablaste en sueños. -Dije sintiéndome un poquito mejor, aunque aún me agarraba a él con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le acaricie la cabeza y le dije- Estoy contigo, pero no como el cabrón que te hirió, sino como tu Tom. El que te cuida y te quiere. El que solo te hace daño en la cama y porque te gusta. Y el que aunque a veces se ponga capullo y discutáis, siempre te pide perdón o te perdona. Soy un hijo de puta pero no para ti. Y ese monstruo que viste el otro día esta muerto. -me sentía muy mal y me estaba conteniendo para no sollozar. Menos mal que no había visto las lágrimas caer.

 **Bill:** Alcé la cabeza para besarle y vi sus lágrimas. Se las sequé con mimo, pero en seguida salieron más.- Amor... -Le besé y me tumbé en el sofá con él encima.- Vamos, suéltalo todo... -Le susurré cuando nos separamos. Escondió la cara en mi cuello y empezó a sollozar.

 **Tom:** Lo siento muchísimo -le dije sin poder contenerme. Todo lo que no había llorado en mi vida lo llevaba llorado desde aquella maldita noche- Mañana mismo voy a encargarme de esa zorra.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes más que ya estás perdonado. -Le dije en tono cariñoso.- Y nos vamos a encargar los dos. Va a desear no haber nacido.

 **Tom:** Asentí dejando de llorar- Voy a hacer la cena -me levanté.

 **Bill:** No, espera. -Me sonrojé.- ¿Puedo hacerla yo? -Tenía una nueva receta de pasta y quería que la probara.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me fui a abrazarle mientras cocinaba.

 **Bill:** Hice la cena en un tiempo récord y la puse en la mesa. Me senté encima de Tom y lo probamos.

 **Tom:** Me encanta. Nunca la habías hecho. Es genial.

 **Bill:** Es que es una receta nueva. Por eso quería cocinar hoy. -Expliqué sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Me encanta -le besé y acabé de comer- ¿Pero sabes? -bajé la mano por su estómago- Tras tanto sin comer tengo mucha hambre -le cogí en brazos- Y te voy a comer a ti -y justo sonó el timbre.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Me parece que tendrás que esperar. -Le besé.- Vamos a abrir, anda.

 **Tom:** Fui a abrir con él en brazos sin querer soltarle y entraron todos en bandada- Traemos alcohol y coca, que la última vez no la probaste -me palmeo Geo la espalda.

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño. Había cogido manía a la coca.

 **Tom:** Le choque la mano y nos fuimos todos al salón.

 **Bill:** ¿Vas a esnifar? -Le pregunté a Tom en un susurro. No me hacía ni puta gracia.

 **Tom:** Vi su cara y me resigné- No.

 **Bill:** Hazlo si quieres, amor. Solo asegúrate de qué vas a esnifarte.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me puse un cubata.

 **Bill:** Le vi desanimado y me sentí fatal.- Hazlo si quieres, Tom. No me voy a enfadar. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero no quiero hacerte daño.

 **Bill:** No vas a hacerlo. -Le quité un trago de su copa.- Diviértete, anda.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro que no lo voy a hacer? -pregunté dudoso y asintió. Georg iba a esnifar pero Gustav no le dejó porque ya esnifó la última vez. Sin embargo, Gustav y yo lo hicimos.

 **Bill:** Me preocupaba un poco que esnifara, pero lo había hecho mil veces antes, no tenía que ponerme nervioso. Empezó a hablar con Gus de sus paranoias y no pude evitar reírme.

 **Tom:** Me abracé a Bill- Prometo quererte siempre, aunque te salgan cincuenta brazos. Espera... Te están saliendo cincuenta brazos -me reí.

 **Bill:** Me reí con él y le besé.- Me parece perfecto, yo también te querré siempre.

 **Tom:** Eres terrorífico -le dije mirándole fijamente- Seguro que nos matas a todos a pollazos -me reí- Espera, eso duele. Gustav, me quiere matar -me escondí detrás suya asustado pero me empecé a reír al ver a Gustav bailar jotas.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo y al final acabé sentado con Anna. Teníamos muchas cosas que contarnos después de dos meses sin hablar.

 **Tom:** Hermanitaaaa -grité- Prueba un poco que estás muy seria y azul. El azul es frío y triste pero yo tengo calor. Toma -le tendí una bolsita pero Bill me lanzó un hacha- ¡Eh! -me queje- Que ese hacha ha dolido. Mira, sangro moco morado -me indigné.

 **Bill:** Suspiré. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé. Decidimos no hacerle mucho caso y seguir a lo nuestro.

 **Tom:** Me puse a hablar con Gustav- Tío, ¿tu crees que existe Dios? Porque es un hijo de puta -dije todo serio.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Gus con la misma seriedad. Casi parecían sobrios y todo. Nos callamos para escuchar la respuesta de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me lo ha preguntado el unicornio. No sé qué responderle. Tiene que haber un Dios porque hizo a la princesa... Pero es un hijo de puta porque deja que le pasen cosas malas y porque dejó que Natalie me obligara a hacerle cosas malas. Y le voy a matar por ello. Porque yo por la princesa mato a Dios si hace falta -dije solemne.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente anonadado con sus palabras. Me encantaron.- Mirad, la princesa se ha sonrojado. -Dijo Anna y todos me miraron. Me sonrojé aún más.

 **Tom:** ¡Qué dices! Si está multicolor. Mentirosa -le dije indignado y me giré altivo.

 **Bill:** No miente. Ella me ve solo sonrojado. -Le besé para distraerle.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y cerré los ojos. Veía como un carrusel de colores pero entonces noté que alguien me daba una colleja y me levanté. Era Gustav obsesionado con que le había robado su varita mágica- Cállate, duende del bosque, que no tengo tu varita. 

-Cállate tú o te reviento. 

-¿Tú me vas a reventar a mi, payaso? Si no tienes ni cara -le dije enfadado. Gustav me fue a atacar, pero Georg le agarró del brazo serio.

-Como no te calmes te pongo a cuatro patas y te follo aquí mismo -le dijo para amedrentarle. No se esperaba la respuesta de Gustav.

-¡Vale! -se empezó a bajar los pantalones y yo me empecé a reír porque de repente los pantalones parecían una carpa de circo.

 **Bill:** Al final logramos que Gus se subiera los pantalones y Geo se le llevó a casa. Anna se fue con Patrick y de repente estábamos Tom y yo solos en casa.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill y le besé- Eres precioso de todas las formas y colores -afirme convencido- Y muy sexy. Te haría de todo y me dejaría hacer por ti cualquier cosa -ya estaban yéndose los efectos pero no del todo todavía.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví a besarle.- Te amo. -Susurré.

 **Tom:** Yo más -casi grité- Voy a matar a Dios por ti.

 **Bill:** No necesito que mates a nadie... Solo que estés a mi lado siempre. -Dije abrazándole.

 **Tom:** Lo haré -bostece- Ahí hay una nube que quiere que volemos. ¿Vamos? -le pregunté señalando el cuarto.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, vamos. -Le di la mano y le arrastré.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé y le abracé con fuerza. No le quería soltar.

 **Bill:** Le besé y tuve que separarme para bostezar.- ¿Dormimos? ¿O no tienes ganas?

 **Tom:** Quiero dormir contigo y no soltarte nunca -cada vez estaba más consciente de todo.

 **Bill:** Pues no me sueltes. Me parece perfecto. -Puse la cabeza en su pecho para dormir mejor.

 **Tom:** Me dediqué a besarle y a acariciarle hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Me desperté por la mañana solo en la cama y me encontraba con un dolor de cabeza horrible- ¡Me cago en Dios! -grité pegándome la almohada a la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno cuando oí a Tom gritar. Me acojoné y me pegué contra la pared, muerto de miedo.

 **Tom:** De mala hostia me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote y me senté en el suelo, temblando. Una lágrima rodó por mi cara. Tenía mucho, mucho miedo.

 **Tom:** Entré a la cocina y se me partió el alma al ver así a Bill. Me acerqué a acariciarle pero el pensó que le iba a atacar.

 **Bill:** ¡No, por favor! -Me encogí aún más. No quería que pasara otra vez...

 **Tom:** Eh, tranquilo -dije en un intento de dulzura a pesar de mi voz ronca. Estaba abrazado a sus rodillas y puse la mano en su pierna- Calma -acaricié con dulzura.

 **Bill:** Alcé la mirada. Veía un poco borroso por las malditas lágrimas, pero bueno. Tom me miraba nervioso, como si no supiera qué hacer. Su mano seguía acariciándome con dulzura.- ¿Entonces no...? -No supe cómo seguir la frase.

 **Tom:** Acerqué mi mano a su cara y le acaricié- ¿No qué? -pregunté suavemente.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada. No quería que encima se sintiera peor.- ¿No vas a hacerme nada? -Pregunté con un hilo de voz. No supe si me oyó.

 **Tom:** Entonces lo entendí todo- No, tranquilo. Vamos a apagar la sartén esa que está ardiendo, te voy a mimar en el salón y luego te voy a invitar a desayunar donde tú quieras -le dije sin dejar de acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Quiero desayunar aquí... -Dije en un susurro. Seguía bastante nervioso, pero intentaba ocultarlo.

 **Tom:** Pues aquí -se le notaba nerviosísimo- ¿Cómo te has puesto así? -le acaricié el pelo. Me tuve que levantar al ver que el fuego se extendía. Mojé y escurrí un trapo y tapé la sartén para apagarlo. Y lo conseguí apagar, pero quemándome una mano. Bill no se dio cuenta y yo me lo callé y volví a agacharme donde estaba él- Perdón, que no quería que saliéramos ardiendo. Eso que como te has puesto así -mi mano subía y bajaba por su pierna para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Te he oído gritar y el portazo y... -Me pasé las manos por la cara.- Y tenía tanto miedo... -Confesé al fin. Vi su mano quemada y la sostuve entre las mías.

 **Tom:** Eso era por la resaca -dije para calmarle- Me levanto de mal genio. Pero no te iba ni te voy a hacer nada -le cogí en brazos y le llevé hasta el sofá sentándole encima mío.

 **Bill:** Tengo que curarte... -Le dije en un susurro mientras él me abrazaba.

 **Tom:** Luego, ¿vale? Ahora relájate y no llores -le besé.

 **Bill:** Lloré aún más cuando me besó. ¿En serio había dudado de alguien como él?

 **Tom:** Va, tranquilo -le acuné entre mis brazos hasta que se calmó un poco y se aferró a mi.

 **Bill:** Perdóname. -Dije contra su cuello. Me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** No tengo nada que perdonarte -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Sí tienes. He dudado de ti y tú eres mi marido. Eso no se hace. Perdóname.

 **Tom:** Calla y no digas tonterías -dije intentando que no sonara borde- Tampoco se hace lo que te hice yo. Y estás ahora así por mi culpa. No te tengo que perdonar nada. Al revés.

 **Bill:** Pero te habían drogado. No eras consciente de lo que hacías.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le besé para dejar el tema, que bastante me atormentaba.

 **Bill:** Correspondí al beso aún temblando un poco.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado al hablarle al oído- Amor, como no te calmes voy a tener que tomar medidas drásticas y recurrir a elementos tales como comerte la polla o follarte hasta que se te olvide tu nombre -le dejé un beso cerca de la oreja y volví a acariciarle.

 **Bill:** Me excité un poquito con lo que me dijo y encogí las piernas. Moriría de vergüenza si lo viera.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería al notar que encogía las piernas para tapar su erección. No me esperaba que fuera a dar resultado, pero bueno. Le colé la mano por el pantalón y empecé a manosear en principio suavemente. Gimió rojo de vergüenza y cada vez estaba más duro.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le besé para acallar los gemidos. Desde luego, era de lo más guarro que había.

 **Tom:** Le quité del todo los pantalones- ¿Qué vas a querer que te haga? -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras... Hoy eliges tú. -Respondí entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** ¿Lo que quiera? -susurré de manera sexy en su oído. Me bajé un poco los pantalones y le hice enrollar su mano en mi polla- Vamos, princesa. Mientras se me ocurre qué hacer contigo -dije acariciando sus piernas de arriba a abajo y su culo que agarré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Jadeé con un poco más de intensidad y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Se me ocurrió una idea- Para -le dije gimiendo aunque no quisiera. Me hizo caso y me tumbé. Le hice ponerse a cuatro patas al revés encima mío. Su cara quedaba de lleno en mi polla y la mía en la suya. Le di un azote con la mano que no estaba herida y gimió. Me relamí al ver la marca roja de mis dedos- Princesa, creo que ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al ver su dureza justo frente a mí. Antes de que él alzara la cabeza para lamerme, ya me había metido su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Gemí alto e hice lo mismo que él lamiendo con vicio y tocando por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad y le masajeé los huevos para aumentar su placer.

 **Tom:** Gemí alto y eché sin querer mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero en seguida caí e hice lo mismo que él me hacía.

 **Bill:** Me saqué su pene de la boca y grité llegando al orgasmo. En seguida volví a chupársela.

 **Tom:** Poco después me corrí yo, también jadeando. Bill se dio la vuelta y me abrazó escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho... -Susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Olvidalo, ha sido una tontada -dije rodeándole con mis brazos. Me escocía bastante la mano, pero me lo callé.

 **Bill:** Me acordé de su mano.- No te muevas, ahora vengo. -Corrí al baño y cogí las cosas de curarle.- Siéntate.

 **Tom:** Me senté y me empezó a echar crema y me vendó. Tampoco era para tanto, pero pasé de replicar porque para el caso que me iba a hacer... Hizo el desayuno conmigo abrazado detrás- Ahora voy a ir a por esa puta... -le dije.

 **Bill:** Vamos a ir. -Corregí.- No pienso quedarme en casa.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Hace un momento estabas fatal. ¿De verdad vas a poder? -iba a hacer que medio barrio la violara y luego la iba a torturar yo. No sabía cómo le iba a sentar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y llevé el desayuno a la mesa.- Quiero vengarme yo también.

 **Tom:** Asentí acabando de desayunar- Si te pones mal, avisa a los chicos -le dije con pesar. Les mandé un mensaje para que vinieran y difundieran por el barrio que quien la quisiera violar viniera a la "casa de secuestros", como la llamaba Bill.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, amor, que yo les aviso. -Le besé el cuello y me levanté.- Voy a arreglarme, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo y le sonreí guarro- Tú no necesitas arreglarte.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Lo sé, pero me encanta arreglarme para ti. ¿O no te gusta?

 **Tom:** Me encanta -le guiñé el ojo- Pero tu esfuerzo es en vano porque como más me gustas es sin ropa y despeinado -me lamí el labio y se puso rojo.

 **Bill:**  Tonto... -Le mordí el labio inferior.- Si acabamos pronto con la puta, a lo mejor dejo que me veas así.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y si acabamos tarde no? -sonó el timbre y Bill se metió para dentro. Eran los chicos- Antes de que salga Bill. Quiere venir. No creo que sea buena idea porque por la resaca me he cagado en Dios a gritos en la cama y al llegar a la cocina estaba encogido temblando y llorando porque le había dado miedo mi grito, pero no soy quien para prohibirle nada. Y encima quiero hacer que cuanta más gente la viole mejor antes de encargarme yo de ella. Quedaros siempre uno de los dos cerca de él y abrazadle si hace falta, por favor -asintieron y justo apareció Bill que no había oído nada.

 **Bill:** ¿Nos vamos? -Pregunté sonriendo. Me había maquillado y llevaba la ropa del último cumple de Tom. Me comió con la mirada y me puse rojo fluorescente.

 **Tom:** Vamos -fuimos andando hasta su casa y llamamos al timbre. Cuando abrió la empujé hacia dentro y estos entraron detrás cerrando. Se quedó blanca al vernos.- ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que me había olvidado de ti? 

-Soy inolvidable -dijo altiva a pesar del miedo.

-Eres una puta. Pero por tu culpa casi mato a Bill, que vale mucho más que tú. Y... te vas a cagar. -Le tiré del pelo y le arrastré hasta la cocina- Antes de que me emplee a fondo, tengo planes para ti -Georg vino y cogió las tijeras casi leyéndome el pensamiento. Georg cabreado imponía bastante a cualquiera que no fuera yo, y su semblante la hizo temblar. Se acercó a ella y le habló.

-Vamos a jugar a los peluqueros -empezó a cortarle el pelo muy corto mientras yo la sujetaba.

 **Bill:** Espera, Geo. -Pararon y me miraron sorprendidos, Tom casi con miedo.- Mejor vamos a raparla. -Sonreí en plan macabro y cogí una maquinilla de las de rapar.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vas a ver que si cabreas a la princesa es peor que nosotros tres juntos -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Empezó a mover la cabeza para que no pudiera hacerlo. La sujeté por la mandíbula.- O te estás quieta, o te meto el bicho este por el coño.

 **Tom:** Se quedó quieta llorando. Cuando acabó de raparla estaba llorando. Cogí las tijeras y le arranqué la ropa- Vamos a ir a dar un paseito por el barrio ¿Quieres? -evidentemente su opinión me importaba una mierda.

-No, por favor -dijo llorando.

-Qué pena -le arrastramos hasta la puerta y ella pataleaba.- Se me olvidaba -cogí lo primero que pintaba y le escribí en grande por todo el pecho "Puta"- Ya podemos irnos.

 **Bill:** ¡Esperad! No puede salir a la calle sin maquillaje. -Cogí su estuche.- Joder, menudas marcas gastas. Chanel... Dior... Las normas son las de antes. Si te mueves te meto la maquinilla encendida por el coño. -Asintió y la pinté como si no tuviera idea. Sus lágrimas ayudaron un montón. Luego me agaché y le puse unos tacones de esos enormes que tanto le gustaban. -Ahora sí, vámonos.

 **Tom:** Nos reímos y la sacamos a rastras mientras ella gritaba e intentaba resistirse- Esperad -dije yo sacando una botellita que había cogido de un cajón de casa- Esto es aceite de ricino. Tras la segunda guerra mundial, a las mujeres amantes o que colaboraron con los nazis las raparon, las desnudaron, y les hicieron beber esto -expliqué como si nada. Los Gs me entendieron y sonrieron de lado- ¿Sabes para qué sirve esto, princesa? -negó sonriendo con malicia- Provoca vómitos, diarrea y deshidratación. Aunque tendremos que tener cuidado con no mancharnos cuando le cerda esta se cague encima -le apreté la nariz a Natalie y le hice beberse la botella entera ante la risa de todos nosotros.

 **Bill:** La paseamos por las calles, haciéndola tropezar y burlándonos de ella, mientras ella iba cagándose y llorando. Finalmente fuimos a la casa de secuestros para que fueran a hacerle "visitas". Yo a esa parte no iba a quedarme. No después de lo que yo viví.- Tom, amor... Me voy a ir a casa. ¿Cuando dejen de venir tíos me llamas?

 **Tom:** Voy contigo. Esta parte me interesa más bien poco. Chicos, ya me avisaréis -les choque la mano y nos fuimos hacia casa- ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunté preocupado abrazándole por detrás.

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo... -Respondí casi en seguida.- Es solo que no quiero ser testigo de una violación. Aunque la violen a ella.

 **Tom:** Lo imaginaba -A mi me hubiera gustado verla gritar y llorar pero prefería cuidar de Bill- ¿Vemos mientras una peli?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Lo que prefieras, amor.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Digamos que tu sexy marido, que es muy cabrón tal vez te viole -le besé el cuello- Así que tal vez deberías huir -le tenía abrazado por detrás apretado a mi por la cintura.

 **Bill:** Bueno, pero es que no puedo negarme a mi sexy marido. -Respondí con simpleza.

 **Tom:** Pues entonces no va a tener remedio... -entramos a casa y cerré de una patada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Hombre, siempre puedo violarte yo.

 **Tom:** ¡No, por favor! -fingí miedo.

 **Bill:** Si te va a gustar... -Dije con fingida inocencia.

 **Tom:** Me relamí los labios- Estoy indefenso... ¿Vas a violar a alguien indefenso? -dije con una expresión de miedo fingido arruinada por mi cara de vicio.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su cara de vicioso.- En realidad no va a ser violación. Sé que a mi marido le encanta que le folle.

 **Tom:** No tienes pruebas... -me hice el estrecho.

 **Bill:** En realidad, sí que tengo. Un día le grabé mientras le follaba. -Dije con cara de chulo y me puse frente a él.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por la cintura- ¿Cuando fue eso? Exijo una indemnización.

 **Bill:** Uf... Antes de casarnos. Y le compensé al grabar uno de nuestros mejores polvos. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Me puse encima de él en el sofá- No me vale. Me las vas a pagar -dije sonriendo de lado- Voy a meter mi polla en tu maravilloso culo sin tregua ni compasión... -de repente me dio la vuelta y me tenía debajo suyo.

 **Bill:** Te confundes... Voy a follarte YO. -Le besé de forma guarra y empecé a toquetearle por encima de los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Me encanta cuando la perra se pone dominante -jadeé sin quitar mi sonrosa de chulería.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Pues como la perra domina... Te quedas sin polvo. -En realidad iba a por lubricante, pero me encantaba hacerle rabiar y amenazarle con eso. Me levanté.

 **Tom:** Me cabreé- ¡Capullo! -me crucé de brazos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y volví al sofá, escondiendo el lubricante en mi espalda.- ¿En serio pensabas que iba a dejar a mi marido sin sexo? -Antes de que respondiera, volví a tumbarme encima de él y le besé de nuevo.

 **Tom:** Pues exijo mi recompensa -dije fingiendo estar picado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué prefieres? -Pregunté lamiéndole el cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme? -me hice el desinteresado.

 **Bill:** Puedo ofrecerte cuatro cosas. -Dije con voz sugerente.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Te escucho.

 **Bill:** Te ofrezco dos pollas y dos agujeros. Tú decides qué polla entra en uno de ellos. También tengo otros dos agujeros... Son más húmedos y menos estrechos, pero uno tiene una bola que te hará ver las estrellas. -Le lamí asegurándome de que notara mi piercing.- Además, tengo un jabón que está deseando entrar en cualquiera de los dos primeros agujeros, y un vibrador para que uno de los dos chille hasta quedarse ronco. -Bajé a su cuello y lo mordí.- ¿Qué quieres?

 **Tom:** Gemí totalmente ronco de excitación- ¿Y qué pasaría... si quisiera todo? -pregunté ansioso.

 **Bill:** Que yo te lo daría. -Susurré contra sus labios muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Colé la mano por sus pantalones- Pues lo quiero todo -le dije al oído- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

 **Bill:** Por donde tú quieras... Yo recomiendo mezclar el jabón, el vibrador y una polla. Todo en el agujero que elijas...

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta- Vamos -me quitó la camiseta y llegamos a la ducha. La encendimos y nos metimos dentro. De repente, se abrió la puerta- ¡Perdón! -Anna salió y cerró de golpe.

 **Bill:** Cerré el grifo.- ¿Vamos a ver qué quería?

 **Tom:** Imagino que mear o cagar por la cara de urgencia que traía... Que se aguante -volví a encender el grifo y a besarle.

 **Bill:** No seas malo. -Cerré el grifo y nos rodeé con la misma toalla. Puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada.- ¡Anna! ¿Estás bien?

 **Tom:** ¡Me cago! -gritó.

-Se jodió el polvo...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Esta noche te prometo sesión doble. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -dije frustrado. Salimos del baño y nos vestimos. Justo me llamó Gustav al móvil de que fuéramos hacia allí.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a por la puta y luego te doy un premio. -Dije mientras le abrazaba.

 **Tom:** Dejamos a Anna ahí en el baño y salimos. Cuando llegamos, estaban los chicos despollados- La que os habéis perdido. Uno le ha cortado una teta y varios se le han meado encima -dijo Georg- Han venido cuarenta tíos -añadió Gustav y me reí.

-Decidme que lo habéis grabado. 

-Ni lo dudes -choque la mano con Georg.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunté falsamente- Con lo puta que eres seguro que te ha gustado -me reí.

 **Bill:** Dejadme ir, por favor... -Susurró Natalie llorando. 

-Ni de coña. Vamos a jugar contigo... Y la princesa y Tom nos van a dirigir. -Dijo Geo.

 **Tom:** Diría que me das pena pero mentiría -me reí con sadismo y le di un tortazo- Pensaste que podrías conseguirlo pero no te diste cuenta de que, aunque lo hubieses conseguido hubiera ido a por ti de todos modos... -le pegué un puñetazo y fui a por la manguera- Voy a lavarte... Apestas a meado y a mierda -le di con todo el agua a presión- Primero voy a hacerte lo que le hice a Bill por tu culpa -dije al apagar el agua- Luego lo que me hice a mi por sentirme culpable. Y luego... dejaré volar mi imaginación.

 **Bill:** Me asusté mucho al ver a Tom así. No quería quedarme, sentía incluso claustrofobia. Me acerqué a él.- Amor... Me voy a casa. -Dije en voz alta.- Quiero preparar bien lo que voy a hacerte esta noche. -Susurré en su oído con una calma y sensualidad que en realidad no tenía.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado al oír su tono sensual y le di un azote en el culo- Luego te veré -le hablé al oído con voz sexy- Y te haré cosas muy malas... -le besé el cuello y él se fue.

 **Bill:** Fui andando hasta casa, intentando contener mis ganas de llorar. Estaba demasiado asustado, y las palabras de Tom solo me habían hecho sentir peor. Me tumbé en la cama al llegar y ya sí que me permití llorar.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con los chicos recreándonos en nuestra venganza hasta que se hizo tarde y nos despedimos. La dejamos viva por si Bill quería vengarse también. Me dirigí a casa.

 **Bill:** Oí que la puerta de la casa se abría y me hice el dormido. Llevaba un rato sin llorar, y me había lavado la cara para que no se notara, pero no había preparado nada. Prefería que Tom pensara que me había dormido. No quería que supiera la verdad.

 **Tom:** Entré con ganas de sexo y me encontré a Bill dormido con la ropa puesta. Sonreí al verle y le fui a poner el pijama con cuidado de no despertarle. Le dejé durmiendo y me fui a dar una ducha.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando oí la ducha. Me sentía mal por mentirle, paro sabía que la verdad le haría peor. Un poco después oí el grifo cerrarse y volví a fingir que dormía.

 **Tom:** Me sequé de cualquier manera y me tumbé en la cama abrazando a Bill bien apretado a mi.

 **Bill:** Me dio mucho miedo que me abrazara de ese modo, pero intenté disimular todo lo posible mi reacción.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida y me desperté ya tarde cuando oí unos gemidos en el salón. Ya estaban Anna y Patrick follando... Sonreí de lado y decidí despertar a Bill de una forma sexual. Le besé el cuello y metí mi mano en sus pantalones empezando a bombear para que se empalmara.

 **Bill:** Me asusté al sentir sus labios y su mano en mi cuerpo. Me tensé mucho y se apartó de mí.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunte riéndome- Pensaba que te iba a gustar ese despertar no que te fuera a asustar. Solo soy yo -me acerqué a besarle y me apartó la cara. Entonces me di cuenta de que le pasaba algo y de que tenía demasiadas ojeras- ¿Has tenido una pesadilla o algo? -pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Estaba soñando con... Con los gordos y... Bueno, me he puesto un poco nervioso. -Mentía, pero el miedo que me daba Tom en ese momento, sirvió para que me creyera. Si él supiera...

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara- Bueno, pero no estás con esos cerdos. Estás conmigo -me acerqué a acariciarle- Te voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿quieres?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo hambre... Me he quedado un poco revuelto.

 **Tom:** Le atraje hacia mi y le besé- Pues voy a mimarte. Sé que te encanta -le tumbé debajo mío.

 **Bill:** Me puse aún más nervioso, pero intenté disimularlo. Era una sensación tan contradictoria...

 **Tom:** Se tensó mucho y me mosqueó bastante- Te pasa algo conmigo -no pregunté, afirme apartándome.

 **Bill:** No... No es contigo. -Dije incorporándome.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, no? -me senté sobre él a horcajadas para comprobarlo y se apartó de golpe- Ya lo veo... -suspiré tumbándome y mirando al techo.

 **Bill:** Me encogí y rodeé mis piernas con los brazos.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No me cabrea que me tengas miedo. Lo que me cabrea es que no me lo cuentes y estar aquí haciendo el mongolo intentando cosas que no quieres que pasen. Porque no me lo cuentes no va a desaparecer...

 **Bill:** Perdón... Pero es que no quería decirte que me dabas miedo otra vez para que no te sintieras peor... -Se me cayeron las primeras lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Suspiré otra vez- ¿Quieres un abrazo? -no me acerqué para no asustarle más.

 **Bill:** No lo sé. -Confesé.- Quiero que me abraces y me mimes, pero... A la vez me da miedo...

 **Tom:** Tómate tu tiempo -le dije respetando su espacio- Cuando quieras algún tipo de contacto, acércate -me giré para que no me viera la cara. Esa puta se iba a cagar más de lo que se había cagado ya.

 **Bill:** Lo siento mucho, de verdad. -Susurré llorando. Vaya una mierda...

 **Tom:** No sabía si era buena idea, pero no podía verle así y no hacer nada así que le abracé y le apoyé en mi pecho para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Le rodeé con mis brazos y le apreté contra mí.- Odio estar así... Ojalá no me pasara esto...

 **Tom:** Shh... Tranquilo -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Necesito tu ayuda... -Susurré convencido.- No sé cómo, pero tenemos que encontrar el modo de que no me des miedo.

 **Tom:** Lo primero es no ir tú más a esa casa -le dije serio- Y luego cada vez que tengas miedo, dímelo. Si te abrazo como ahora parece que se te pasa.

 **Bill:** Si es que siempre quiero que me abraces. Pero no sé... Es una sensación difícil de explicar. -Suspiré triste.

 **Tom:** No he dicho cuando quieras mimos -le puncé el costado y se rió por las cosquillas- He dicho cuando me tengas miedo. No soy un oso amoroso -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé. -Dije medio sonriendo.- Pero eso no quita que quiera que me abraces aun cuando te tengo miedo.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Tú siempre quieres abrazos. Porque tu sí eres un oso amoroso -se rió.

 **Bill:** Pero porque te quiero mucho y me encanta abrazarte. -Dije como si fuera obvio. Cada vez me sentía más cómodo con él.

 **Tom:** Te gané. Yo te amo -repetí lo que una vez me dijo y se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Le robé un besito.- Yo también te amo.

 **Tom:** Sí, sí, eso lo dices ahora para no quedar mal -dije para que me diera otro.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! -Volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Todavía no me has besado lo suficiente para que me lo crea.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y tiré de él. Ahora sí que le quería encima de mí. Cuando nos tumbamos, le besé. Me apetecían esos mimos que me había ofrecido antes.

 **Tom:** ¿Ahora sí aceptas mis mimos, eh, pequeño maleante? ¿Y si en lugar de mimos obtienes cosquillas, qué?

 **Bill:** Pues me reiré aunque no quiera y luego intentaré otra vez que me mimes. -Dije totalmente convencido.

 **Tom:** Mmm... no te creo. Será mejor que compruebe que no me mientes -empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me reí como un loco e intenté apartarle, pero no me dejaba.- Pa-para... Tom, porfa... -Supliqué entre risas.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio? -dije sin parar.

 **Bill:** Lo que quieras... -Respondí como pude. Joder... Iba a ahogarme de la risa al final.

 **Tom:** Paré y fingí pensármelo- Serás mi esclavo tres días -dije sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Bill:** Asentí jadeando.- ¿Cuándo empiezo? -Pregunté cuando me calmé un poco.

 **Tom:** Sonreí triunfal- Cuando acabe de mimarte -le besé sin que se lo esperara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí cuando se separó de mí, pero volvió a besarme cuando vio que iba a hablar.

 **Tom:** Finalmente me separé y le acaricié dejándole hablar.

 **Bill:** Eres el mejor... -Se me aguaron los ojos y parpadeé varias veces para que no lo notara.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No me llores, enano. Que sin llorar estás más guapo.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Perdón... Soy tonto. ¿Me das otro beso?

 **Tom:** Los que quieras -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Entonces dame muchísimos. -Dije sonriendo cuando se separó.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar y nos tiramos así toda la mañana hasta que Anna llamó a la puerta- Voy a pedir pizza, ¿de qué la queréis? 

-Yo quiero una familiar y una mediana, la familiar de jamón y queso y la mediana de cuatro quesos -asintió y miró a Bill.

 **Bill:** Yo quiero una mediana de barbacoa y una familiar de carbonara. -Asintió y salió fuera. Volví a besar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar- Comemos como cerdos -comenté riéndome. Enseguida llegó la pizza y nos levantamos para comer- Eres oficialmente mi esclavo -le abracé- Te ordeno que me llames amo -dije más por satisfacción personal que por otra cosa.

 **Bill:** De acuerdo, amo... -Le dije al oído y fui hacia el salón.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos con estos dos, que se notaba que habían follado y empezamos a comer- ¿Os habréis lavado las manos antes de tocar las pizzas? -me sacó Anna la lengua.

-Sí, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho no tragaríais nada que no os hayáis tragado ya cuando me comisteis los dos el coño -se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

-¿En qué momento necesité prueba de ADN para saber que ESTO era hermana mía? -pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tú quisiste asegurarte... Amo. -Susurré la última palabra contra su cuello y le dejé un besito.

 **Tom:** Qué manera más estúpida de tirar 300 euros a la basura... -dije mientras apretaba bien a Bill de la cintura hacia mi, que como siempre, estaba sentado encima mio.

 **Bill:** Volví a reírme y me acabé la primera pizza.- En serio, princesa, dime cuál es tu dieta. -Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** La del cucurucho versión Kaulitz -respondí yo. Me miraron extrañados- La del cucurucho es comer poco y follar mucho. La versión Kaulitz es comer mucho y follar más -se empezaron a reír.

 **Bill:** Eso es. Deberíais probar. -Me giré hacia Tom y le besé.

 **Tom:** Lo he comprobado porque mi hermana vive aquí. Folláis muy poco -les dije convencido.

 **Bill:** Anna y Patrick se sonrojaron y no pude evitar reírme. Acabé de comer y me recosté contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** Esta juventud... -negué con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación- Y no lo entiendo porque en la cama sois los dos bastante guarros -dije echando leña al fuego.

 **Bill:** No hay mucho tiempo... -Dijo ella muy incómoda.- Anda, déjalo estar, amo... -Le dije en voz baja.- Están incómodos.

 **Tom:** Por eso lo hago. Me lo paso de puta madre. 

-Cabrón -me lanzó Anna un cojín- ¿Y qué es eso de amo?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Nada... Cosas nuestras.

 **Tom:** Joder, sabía que os iba el sexo duro pero no sabía que llegara a sado y menos fuera de la cama -dijo en venganza riéndose. Bill estaba rojo fosforito.

 **Bill:** No es eso, idiota. -Dije muerto de vergüenza.- Es tu hermano, que le gusta que le llame así.

 **Tom:** No, no, explícalo todo. Es mi esclavo por tres días y tiene que hacer todo lo que yo diga -dije despollado.

-¿Y eso porqué? -preguntó Anna rapidísima.

 **Bill:** Porque si no, no me mimaba. -Respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Hala, pobre Bill... -Eh, mentira. Ha sido para que parara de hacerte cosquillas, capullo. No me dejes mal o te ordeno algo vergonzoso ahora mismo -dije algo picado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No te piques, anda... -Le di un besito.

 **Tom:** Amo... -dije para que lo añadiera.

 **Bill:** Amo, no te piques... -Volví a besarle.- ¿No podéis estar ni diez minutos sin besaros?

 **Tom:** ¿No podéis estar ni diez minutos metiéndoos en vuestros putos asuntos? -acaricié la cabeza a Bill.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo, amo... -Le abracé. Tenía mucho sueño después de toda la noche sin dormir, pero intentaba mantenerme despierto.

 **Tom:** Bostezó y me acordé de que no había dormido. Le llevé a la cama en brazos- Duérmete -le di un beso.

 **Bill:** No... -Me incorporé.- Amo, no quiero dormir. Quiero estar contigo.

 **Tom:** Cuando te despiertes... -respondí- Además, tengo que ir a un sitio -se tensó y me tumbé con él abrazándole y haciendo que se apoyara en mi pecho y le acaricié para calmarle- Shh calma.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -Bostecé.- Voy a intentar que todo vaya bien... Otra vez. -Se me cerraban los ojos, pero intentaba mantenerlos abiertos.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. ¿Ves como si me dices las cosas se pasan más rápido? -asintió abrazado a mi bostezando- ¿Vas a poder dormir bien? -asintió.

 **Bill:** Despiértame cuando vengas... -Me quedé dormido casi en seguida. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Salí del cuarto- ¿Queréis vengaros de la puta de Natalie? 

-Yo sí. -se levantó Patrick.

-Yo quiero pero... no sé si seré capaz -dijo Anna.

-Bueno, pues quédate aquí tocándote o estudiando las recuperaciones o lo que te de la gana.

 **Bill:** Tuve pesadillas y me desperté gritando. Vino Anna y me abrazó hasta que me calmé y volví a dormirme.

 **Tom:** Cuando llegué estábamos Patrick y yo llenísimos de sangre. A Anna le impactó un poco verle así y se quedó algo blanca.

-Anda, tira a la ducha que asustas a mi hermana -se metió y me senté con ella más calmada.

-Bill ha tenido pesadillas, cuando te duches ve a por él -asentí y hablamos hasta que salió Patrick duchado y ella se lo comió con los ojos.

 **Bill:** Sentí besos por el cuello y abrí los ojos.- Hola, amo... -dije en un susurro. Sentí que sonreía y le imité.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo has dormido? -le acaricié el costado mientras le besaba el cuello.

 **Bill:** Bueno... He tenido pesadillas. Pero ahora me siento mejor. -Dije bajito.

 **Tom:** ¿Has descansado o tienes más sueño? -pregunté tratándole con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Me puse frente a él.- Estoy de maravilla. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Le aparte el pelo de la cara y le sonreí- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte otra vez.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también.- Lo mismo digo... Aunque me pase lo que me pasa, me alegro muchísimo de tenerte a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé... Te diría de ir a cenar, pero les he dejado en el salón, que Anna casi se folla a Patrick con la vista y no creo que sea buen momento para salir -me reí sin dejar de acariciarle por donde pillaba. Suspiré- Creo que lo tienes que saber, aunque no me gusta sacarte el tema. Se nos ha ido la mano y... ha muerto antes de tiempo.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y le besé.- Al menos ya no volverá a jodernos.

 **Tom:** Nunca más, mi amor. Ha pagado bien por todo lo que ha hecho.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Mejor... -Le besé.- Por cierto... Te debo un par de cosas de esta mañana... -Sonreí con picardía.

 **Tom:** Amo... -recordé sonriendo yo también con picardía.

 **Bill:** Bueno, amo... ¿Qué era lo que querías? -Pegué mi cuerpo al suyo.

 **Tom:** Ya sabes. Dos agujeros, dos pollas, uno muy húmedo con una bola, un jabón y un vibrador... -le besé.

 **Bill:** Cierto... Bueno, amo. ¿En qué agujero quieres que entre el jabón, el vibrador y la polla?

 **Tom:** La noche es muy larga y tenenos varias cargas -le guiñé un ojo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- ¿Por dónde empezamos, amo?

 **Tom:** Te dejo elegir a ti, princesa -le lamí la boca y le llevé a la ducha.

 **Bill:** Primero tienes que decidir qué agujero profanar primero, amo. -Dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Yo no lo llamaría profanación... Pero por si acaso el tuyo -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Perfecto, amo... -Me desnudé bajo su atenta mirada y abrí el grifo.- ¿Te desnudas solo, o te ayudo?

 **Tom:** Desnúdame -me lo comí de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo. -Le desnudé muy lentamente, acariciando por todos lados. Luego le arrastré al agua.- ¿Y ahora, qué?

 **Tom:** Voy a limpiarte bien, que las cosas sucias vendrán luego -sonreí guarro y le empecé a preparar sin que se lo esperara.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -Gemí y abrí un poco las piernas, de forma inconsciente.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta, que abras bien las piernas -le lamí el abdomen.

 **Bill:** Gemí otra vez. Su lengua se pasaba por mi abdomen, y yo quería que bajara otro poco...

 **Tom:** Le dejaba mordiscos y lamía su estrella que tan loco me volvía mientras le preparaba. Alcancé el jabón y se lo metí a la vez que me metía su polla a la boca.

 **Bill:** ¡AAAH! -Grité loco de placer. El jabón me dilataba cada vez más y su boca me saboreaba, como si fuera un caramelo.- Aah, amo... Entera... -Me hizo caso.

 **Tom:** Le temblaban hasta las piernas y de repente, con un grito se corrió. Casi sin darle tregua, saqué el jabón y metí el vibrador encendido y se volvió a empalmar a gritos- Ponte de rodillas, y mientras juegas con eso, hazme una mamada.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo... -Me puse de rodillas y me metí su polla entera en la boca. Moví el vibrador y creí volverme loco.

 **Tom:** Le vi llevarse la mano a la polla y jadeando le dije- No... te toques.

 **Bill:** Le miré desesperado pero obedecí y un poco después se corrió en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Se levantó y empecé a masturbarle yo, mientras él se sacaba y se metía el vibrador con rapidez y fuerza.

 **Bill:** Para... -Susurré jadeando.- Fóllame, amo...

 **Tom:** Le saqué el vibrador y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a él y apoyé la espalda en la pared porque no dejaba de temblar. Llevé su mano a mi polla.- Tócame, amo. -Pedí entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar y gritando apretó el culo, puso los ojos en blanco y se corrió.

 **Bill:** Embistió un par de veces más y explotó en mi interior. Salió de mí y juntó nuestras frentes.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba temblando. Pasé las manos por su cintura y le apreté a mi sujetándole. Le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** ¿Me lavas el pelo... amo? -Pregunté cuando se separó de mí y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Qué caprichoso es el esclavo -le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues no lo hagas. ¿Vamos a la cama? Todavía nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer...

 **Tom:** Eres un enano mimado... -me reí y le eché champú en el pelo.

 **Bill:** No, Tommy, no lo hagas si no quieres... -No me di cuenta de decir la palabra "amo".

 **Tom:** Le di un azote sonriendo con malicia- Amo... -le recordé. Se puso muy rojo- Y claro que quiero -susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Gracias, amo. -Murmuré cuando empezó a masajearme el pelo. Era tan relajante...

 **Tom:** Le aclaré y me lavé yo el pelo. Nos enrollé con una toalla y salimos- Vamos... -le dejé pasar y le agarré el culo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y fui directo al cuarto. Tenía hambre, pero me daba cosilla decírselo. Solo esperaba que no me sonara la barriga.

 **Tom:** Le sonó el estómago camino al cuarto- Vamos a cenar anda -salimos al salón y les pillamos de lleno follando. Les ignoré y entramos a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo y me senté. Oír a Anna me había recordado a cuando tuve dudas de mi sexualidad, y todo lo que vino después. Sacudí la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú qué clase de esclavo eres, que te sientas mientras yo cocino? -me "indigne".

 **Bill:** Pegué un bote y me levanté. Le quité las cosas y me puse a cocinar yo. Hice otra vez la receta nueva de pasta. Era deliciosa.

 **Tom:** Hombre mi sugerencia era que restregaras culo o algo pero también me vale -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Es que... Tenía otra idea... -Terminé con la pasta y fuimos a la mesa. Antes de que se sentara, nos quité las toallas. Me senté en sus piernas y empecé a rozar su miembro de forma distraída, como si realmente no me diera cuenta de que le tocaba.

 **Tom:** Me estaba poniendo malo. Y encima no sabía si era sin querer o si disimulaba muy bien.

 **Bill:** Seguí con esos roces "accidentales" y paré cuando sentí su erección. Quería ver si me decía algo.

 **Tom:** De repente, paró y yo me quedé viendo las estrellas. Me comí la última ganchada y le dije al oído- Date prisa que me estás poniendo malo.

 **Bill:** ¿Yo? ¿Por? -Seguí comiendo y me moví otra vez, rozándole.

 **Tom:** Gemí- No te hagas el inocente.

 **Bill:** Te juro que no sé de qué me hablas. -Seguí comiendo e incitándole con los roces "accidentales". Repetí plato solo para desquiciarle más.

 **Tom:** Le vi repetir y suspiré. Dios, qué desesperación.

 **Bill:** ¿Te pasa algo? -Seguía con lo mío, solo por molestarle.

 **Tom:** //Te vas a cagar// Aprovechando que estábamos desnudos y que tenía que hacer lo que yo dijera empecé a masturbarle MUY lentamente. Gimió y soltó el tenedor- Calla y sigue comiendo, es una orden -le lamí el cuello. Iba lentísimo para desquiciarle.

 **Bill:** Seguí con los roces para que no sospechara que eran adredre. Aún estaba comiendo, y lo hacía despacio, por picarle y que me pajeara más deprisa.

 **Tom:** Estaba consiguiendo desquiciarle- ¿Dónde ha quedado el "Sí, amo"? -Apreté un poco la velocidad pero volví a ralentizar de golpe con un gemido lastimero por su parte.

 **Bill:** Amo... Acelera... -Había dejado la comida a un lado, y bajé la mano a su polla. Le masturbé al mismo ritmo que él lo hacía conmigo.

 **Tom:** Come -le dije. No iba a conseguir desquiciarme.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo... -Apreté un poco la mano, haciéndole jadear. Seguí masturbándole y volví a comer. 

 **Tom:** Empezó a comer rápido al fin y poco después, acabó. Separé mi mano de su polla- Vamos al cuarto. Le llevé de la mano hasta el cuarto y me dejé caer en la cama con él encima. Restregué mi polla con la suya y él gimió. Nos besamos de manera muy sucia.

 **Bill:** Fóllame, Tommy... Fóllame muy fuerte. -Supliqué muerto de ganas.

 **Tom:** Le penetré de una estocada y empezó a gritar muy alto.

 **Bill:** Me moví contra él, buscando que llegara al fondo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera y me impulsé como un bestia. Con un grito, reventó en nuestros estómagos.

 **Tom:** Pero me volví a empalmar en seguida. Le miré con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, excitado otra vez.- Quería darte un premio... Y si no, no íbamos a hacer todo lo que yo quería. -Me excusé.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar y me reí- Luego me llamas guarro a mi... Creo que ganas por goleada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Puede ser... ¿Me follas? -Tenía mucho calor, y las ganas de follar eran cada vez mayores.

 **Tom:** Le miré guarro- Ponte contra la pared.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le obedecí muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a manosear, a preparar y le di un mordisco y un azote. Gimió y se abrió mas de piernas- Eso por drogarme y por no llamarme amo -le penetré de golpe- Eres mi perra, ¿verdad? -asintió con la cara casi contra la pared- Pues dilo, que quiero oírlo.

 **Bill:** Ah, amo... Soy tu perra... -Dije entre jadeos y gemidos. Quería besarle y tocarle, pero no podía. Vaya mierda.

 **Tom:** Le separé de la pared sin dejar de penetrarle y le empujé y le di la vuelta hasta que acabamos él boca abajo, contra el colchón, con el culo en pompa y yo encima, follándomelo sin piedad. Dilo otra vez.

 **Bill:** Aaaaah... Ah, amo... Soy tu perra... -Logré decir entre gemidos. Iba a explotar otra vez...

 **Tom:** Bill se corrió apretando el culo y me hizo a mi correrme también.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé y él se dejó caer encima de mí. Volví a excitarme.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora... Amo?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te apetece? -le besé el cuello. Y lamí llenándoselo de babas.

 **Bill:** Follar. -Respondí rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Ya... Pero... ¿Qué quieres hacer... o que te haga?

 **Bill:** Quiero follarte, amo. -Me relamí solo de pensar en ello. Debía tener cara de pervertido, pero me daba igual. Solo pensaba en follar.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué esperas? -le mordí.

 **Bill:** A que me dejes girarme. -Me dejó hueco y me puse bocarriba. Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca.- ¿Vas a quedarte encima, o prefieres debajo? -Pregunté y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le besé con ansia y le puse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le metí dos dedos. No pude evitar relamerme cuando gimió.

 **Tom:** Empezó a jugar con los dedos dentro de mi y yo estaba gritando de placer excitadísimo y chorreando.

 **Bill:** Vi que chorreaba y sonreí de lado.- Amo, no se te ocurra correrte sin mí... -Me llené de lubricante y le penetré.

 **Tom:** Aaah -enrede mis dedos en mi pelo y atraje su cabeza a besarme.

 **Bill:** Le besé con ansias y aprovechando su distracción, le até al cabecero de la cama.- Te vas a correr... Solo con mi polla... -Aumenté la velocidad y la fuerza de mis embestidas.

 **Tom:** Moví mis muñecas al oírle y me di cuenta de que estaba encadenado. Mi polla pedía atención a gritos- Bill, joder tócame.

 **Bill:** No... -Le besé y me moví con más fuerza. Pero luego preferí coger lubricante y masturbarle a toda velocidad.

 **Tom:** Diooos -y reventé.

 **Bill:** Le miré con mi cara más sexy. Lamí su semen de mi mano sin dejar de mirarle y embestí de nuevo. Un par de embestidas después me corrí.

 **Tom:** Noté cómo reventaba, pero yo volvía a estar empalmado. Me empezó a lamer y a morder el abdomen con vicio tomándose su tiempo.

 **Bill:** ¿Bajo? -Pregunté con voz sensual. Me encantaba cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis gestos y palabras.

 **Tom:** Asentí desmesuradamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me metí su pene en la boca. Quería torturarle, pero el ansia me podía.

 **Tom:** Me limité a gemir porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Cómo me ponía cuando me tenía a su merced.

 **Bill:** Me la saqué de la boca.- ¿Me follas o te la chupo hasta que te corras?

 **Tom:** Chúpamela... y luego te follo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Ansioso... -Volví a chupar.

 **Tom:** Estaba muerto de placer y reventé en su boca.

 **Bill:** Movido por un impulso muy guarro, abrí la boca para que viera su semen y luego lo tragué.

 **Tom:** Joder, cómo me ponía. De repente, se sentó encima de mi polla.

 **Bill:** Empecé a moverme de atrás hacia adelante, rozando mi próstata con su polla.

 **Tom:** Oírle gemir y poner esa cara de vicio me hacía volverme loco- Gimes... como una puta -le dije con vicio.

 **Bill:** Paré y le miré mal. Odiaba la dichosa palabra.- Te he dicho... Que no me llames... Puta... -Dije mosqueado.

 **Tom:** Le vi cabrearse y puse mala cara- Sabes que no lo digo a malas.

 **Bill:** Ya, claro... -Seguí moviéndome a pesar del cabreo. Estaba demasiado excitado como para parar.

 **Tom:** Gemí cabreado yo también pero demasiado excitado- Pues... si tanto... Ahh... te cabreas... para.

 **Bill:** Vale... -Paré y rompí la penetración. Me tumbé de espaldas a él, con una erección enorme y un cabreo igual.

 **Tom:** Pero suéltame -dije moviendo los brazos. Sin mirarme, me enseñó el dedo del medio.

 **Bill:** Ahí te quedas. -Dije borde. Cerré los ojos con la esperanza de dormirme y que se pasara el efecto de la pastilla.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado. En el hospital me dijo que gimiera como una puta y ahora se lo decía yo y se cabreaba. Y encima no me soltaba- ¡Que me sueltes! -encima no le podía amenazar porque se asustaría...

 **Bill:** Me encogí un poco por su grito y le solté sin mirarle. Me giré y fui a ducharme.

 **Tom:** Menuda mierda... Fui detrás de él y paré el portazo con el brazo antes de que cerrara- En el hospital me dijiste lo mismo que te he dicho y por lo que te has cabreado tanto. ¿Se supone que me tenía que cabrear? -grité. Estaba muy cabreado. Salí cerrando de un portazo y me fui a la cama a hacerme pajas hasta que se me pasara el efecto.

 **Bill:** Me asusté y me quedé sentado en el suelo, llorando como un niño chico. No me molesté en ocultar mis sollozos.

 **Tom:** Oí a Bill sollozar. Anna y Patrick no estaban, imagino que se habían ido por nuestros gritos. Fui a por él a pesar de mi cabreo y le ayudé a levantarse mientras temblaba- Ven, anda -le ayudé a entrar a la ducha y le apreté contra mi pecho mientras el agua caía sobre nosotros y camuflaba sus lágrimas pero no sus sollozos- Tranquilo -empecé a lavarle otra vez el pelo para que se relajara.

 **Bill:** Tienes razón. No debería enfadarme por esa gilipollez... Soy un idiota, y lo peor es que no aprendo, y siempre te lío la misma... Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento muchísimo.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Olvídate y relájate.

 **Bill:** Sí que pasa... Lo siento muchísimo, Tom, en serio...

 **Tom:** Que te olvides, te calmes y dejes de llorar -dije tajante aclarándole el pelo con cuidado.

 **Bill:** ¿Eso es que me perdonas? -Pregunté aún llorando.

 **Tom:** Sí -se me abrazó con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Murmuré.

 **Tom:** Déjate de gracias -dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Bill:** ¿Todavía te dura el efecto de la pastilla?

 **Tom:** ¿No es evidente? -dije poniendo su mano en mi polla.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me agaché. Antes de que dijera nada, me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Gemí y en seguida me corrí, pero esta vez no subió más. Bill se levantó. Le di la vuelta pegando mi pecho a su espalda y, besándole la mejilla desde atrás y los labios cuando se giró, y le masturbé sin dejar de besarle.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -Gemí contra sus labios. Aumentó el ritmo de manera progresiva y poco después exploté en su mano.

 **Tom:** Se quedó un rato jadeando y apoyado en mi. Entonces, se giró y enterró su cara en mi cuello besándolo.

 **Bill:** Tenía muchas ganas de mimos, aunque sabía que a Tom no le iban, así que me puse a besarle el cuello.- Te quiero mucho...

 **Tom:** Le apreté a mi y le acaricié la cabeza mientras me besaba el cuello mientras dejaba el agua caer por nuestros cuerpos- Yo también.

 **Bill:** //Y todavía me sorprende que lo hagas...//- ¿Salimos y cenamos? ¿O directamente dormimos? -Se me estaban arrugando ya los dedos, y quería acurrucarme contra él, ya fuera en una silla o en la cama.

 **Tom:** Apagué el grifo. Justo Anna y Patrick llegaron con la cena, que resulta que se habían ido al cine y no nos habíamos enterado- Vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -Me sequé y escurrí el pelo, y luego fui al cuarto a por el pijama. Anna y Patrick habían traído comida del McDonalds.

 **Tom:** Cenamos y Bill se abrazaba a mi con fuerza. Se le notaba que quería mimos. Me agaché a su oído- ¿Algún día te atreverás a ponerte mimoso o a pedírmelo cuando te apetezca, o lo ves jodido? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Lo veo jodido. -Dije en voz baja, con voz casi de niño.- Es que... No quiero incomodarte...

 **Tom:** Mira que eres cabezón... Ahora te daré mimos -sonrió rojo.

 **Bill:** Gracias, amo... -Le susurré al oído. -Eres el mejor. -Eh, tortolitos, dejaos de susurros y cenad.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y seguí comiendo- Qué hermana y qué cuñado más majos tengo, que me ocupan la casa pero me traen cena... -Anna se puso roja.

-Yo... Lo siento... Es que no tengo a dónde ir y la madre de Patrick no me deja quedarme ahí porque está obsesionada con que si me quedo, follaremos y me quedaré preñada... -bajó la mirada.

-Eh, enana, que era broma, que te puedes quedar aquí todo lo que quieras. Y lo de que así no folláis. ¿De verdad tu madre se fía de mi? -pregunté extrañado.

-Piensa que como eres su hermano mayor, me vas a controlar para que no hagamos nada... -me empecé a reír ante semejante tontería.

 **Bill:** Me reí yo también. Si esa mujer supiera...- He pensado guardar las cosas del trastero en los armarios, limpiar, y hacer ahí un cuarto de invitados. Por aquello de que la pobre Anna deje de dormir y follar en mi sofá PREFERIDO. -Enfaticé "preferido" y Anna se sonrojó.

 **Tom:** Va a ser lo mejor. Así dejamos de tener el paso al salón restringido cuando oigamos gritos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- También, también... -Anna y Patrick no sabían dónde meterse y Tom y yo nos despollábamos.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero a qué fin piensa tu madre que yo soy de fiar? -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Yo se lo dije. De mí se fía. -Explicó Patrick. Yo cada vez entendía menos. Me encogí, apretando el abrazo a Tom, y cerré los ojos. No tenía sueño, pero necesitaba relajarme.

 **Tom:** Si, anda que tú también eres de fiar por los cojones. ¿Te puedes creer que mientras yo estaba en el hospital hicieron una orgía con otros dos tíos y tres tías? -le dije a Bill y me miró flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo siguen los sofás en pie? -Pregunté sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Porque la hicieron en nuestra cama -puse mala cara.

 **Bill:** ¿¡Y no me dijo nada nadie!? -Medio grité cabreado.- ¡Y las sábanas nuevas! ¿¡Seréis guarros!? -Anna y Patrick se miraron y un poco después se echaron a reír. Yo estaba muy, muy enfadado.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. Las cambiaron y esta tarde las ha usado Patrick para envolver el cadá... Que las hemos tirado -rectifiqué.

 **Bill:** ¿¡EL CADÁVER!? ¿CON LAS SÁBANAS NUEVAS? ¡DEJÉ LAS VIEJAS EN LA CASA PARA ESE FIN! -Me levanté de su regazo y empecé a pasearme, muy enfadado.

 **Tom:** Pero si las que usaron y las que hemos tirado eran las viejas. Las nuevas las llevaron a las lavandería cuando las cambiaron antes de la orgía porque pensaron que si volvías les matabas.

 **Bill:** ¡ESO NO ME LO HABÉIS DICHO! HABÉIS DADO A ENTENDER QUE LAS SÁBANAS NUEVAS ESTABAN EN LA BASURA, O PEOR... ¡CON LA PUTA! -Me dejé caer en el suelo, enfadado y medio temblando.

 **Tom:** Los tres estábamos flipados. Me fui hacia él y me agaché a su lado- Princesa, solo son unas sábanas.

 **Bill:** No, no son solo unas sábanas... -Dije aún bastante alterado.- Eran un regalo, el primero de mis regalos de aniversario. Estaban todas escritas, todas llenas de recuerdos o canciones... ¡Estuve más de un mes preparándolo! ¡Y estaban recién escritas! Todo a la mierda, es imposible que no se haya borrado -Me temblaba el labio inferior. Joder... Me llevé las manos al pelo, nervioso.

 **Tom:** Esas no eran las que estaban puestas -me miró flipado- Míralas -se las traje- Están aquí.

 **Bill:** Miré atónito las sábanas: ¡estaban intactas!- Pero... Las dejé puestas... -No entendía nada, y me sentía fatal por haber gritado antes a los chicos.

 **Tom:** Pero antes de irnos de fiesta las cambié porque pensé que al volver podíamos vomitar encima o algo y líarla. Lo que pasa que no me di cuenta en decírtelo.

 **Bill:** Temblaba mucho más que antes. Tenía la mirada baja, no valía para mirar a los chicos a la cara. No después de todos mis gritos y acusaciones. Era un mierdas.

 **Tom:** Las fui a dejar en su sitio para no mancharlas y volví para calmar a Bill- Princesa, no te rayes por habernos gritado. ¿No te acuerdas la que nos montó Anna el otro día por haberle perdido los tampones y es que ella no sabía que los había cambiado de sitio? -dijo Patrick y Anna le dio una colleja. Yo le acaricié.

-Amor, no es para tanto. Si les has gritado que se jodan, que si no hubiera cambiado las sábanas, lo hubieras hecho con razón -asintieron para que se le pasara- Además, estás en tu casa. Gritas si quieres que estás en tu casa. A ver si no vas a poder ni gritar en tu casa.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué has dicho tantas veces "en tu casa"? -Pregunté más tranquilo. Hice incluso las comillas con los dedos.

 **Tom:** Porque es es nuestra casa. Tu casa y mi casa. Y he dicho la tuya porque hablaba de ti. Y vamos a dejar de decir la palabra "casa" que me está empezando a sonar muy rara -se rió.

 **Bill** : Le acaricié el rostro con mimo y los ojos un poco aguados.- Eres el mejor del mundo. -Bajé la mirada y fui a quitar la mano, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** Tú lo eres -enrollé mis dedos con los suyos con su mano aún en mi mejilla- Vamos a la cama y a dejar a estos haciendo lo que les de la gana.

 **Bill:** Asentí y nos fuimos a la cama con los dedos aún entrelazados.- Siento mucho la que he liado... -Dije avergonzado cuando estuvimos solos.

 **Tom:** Se entiende. Si llegan a ser esas sábanas les hubiera reventado yo mismo. No me acordaba que no te llegué a contar que las había cambiado, por eso no te entendía.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada cielo... Un descuido lo tiene cualquiera. -Me tumbé en la cama y me hice una bolita.

 **Tom:** Eh, ¿quién te crees que eres para darme la espalda, maldito esclavo? -dije sonriendo al verle.

 **Bill:** Perdón, qmo. -Dije totalmente arrepentido y me puse de cara a él.- ¿Así mejor? -Todavía quería los mimos...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Por supuesto -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y pegué nuestros cuerpos.- ¿Sabes? Te amo. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado siguiéndole el beso, pero en cuanto se separó me lancé a su boca otra vez.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y luego le abracé. Entonces, me atreví a hacerle la dichosa pregunta.- ¿Me mimas un poquito, amo?

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿que esto no son mimos? -se puso rojo. Me reí y me subí encima besándole con cariño y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le acaricié.- ¿Cuándo vas a querer leer las sábanas?

 **Tom:** Ya las he leído... Las leía todas las noches mientras dormías -le di un pico.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- ¿Y cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Creía que lo sabías.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y le besé.- No tenía ni idea... Tengo más cosas para ti. ¿Las quieres ahora?


	2. Recuperaciones

**Tom:** Sonreí y asentí. Se levantó emocionado.

 **Bill** : Te van a encantar... -Lo primero era una cadena para el anillo, por si quería intercambiarla con la que Frannie le regaló en la boda.

 **Tom:** La abrí y me quedé mirándola. Sonreí. Me encantaba. Me la quité y se me ocurrió una idea. Enrollé las dos cadenas y metí el anillo y me las puse enredadas la una con la otra. Quedaba bastante bien- Me encanta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. El siguiente paquete era una televisión pequeña, para ponerla en el cuarto.

 **Tom:** Le vi coger una caja enorme- ¿Pero dónde vas? -me reí. La abrí y la vi- Es genial. Mañana la pongo -se fue a acercar pero se la aparté para que no la tocara.

 **Bill:** Puse los ojos en blanco. El siguiente regalo eran unas deportivas. Hace poco vi que unas de las que le había comprado estaban DEMASIADO desgastadas, así que me las ingenié para conseguir unas iguales.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándolas flipado. Eran iguales a las otras. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos sin querer soltarlas.

 **Bill:** Le di una cajita de DVD. Había dos discos: uno lleno de fotos de los dos y otro con tres vídeos nuestros: las tres veces que nos habíamos grabado al hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Sin soltar MIS zapatillas ni MI DVD, me dispuse a montar la tele para ver los DVDs. La monté en cinco minutos y metí el primer CD. Me senté delante de la tele con las piernas cruzadas y vi cómo iban pasando las fotos con In die nacht de fondo. Lo vi tres veces seguidas hasta que Bill me paró.

 **Bill:** Todavía queda un regalo, y como sigas así vas a cargártelo. -Expliqué cuando me miró con odio. Le di el último regalo. Era un dibujo. El primer retrato suyo que hice.

 **Tom:** Guardé corriendo el DVD cuando me dijo que si seguía así me lo iba a cargar. Ni siquiera había visto el segundo cuando me tendió el último regalo. Lo abrí sin soltar el resto de regalos y me quedé sin palabras- Son... -no pude decir nada.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla sin tocar sus cosas.- Me alegro de que te gusten.

 **Tom:** Espera. Yo... También tengo algo. En realidad es horrible, pero me costó mucho hacerlo -dije frunciendo el ceño. Sin soltar mis cosas, abrí un cajón y le tendí una carta. Mi letra era horrible. Era un intento de carta romántica pero... Verdaderamente era horrible. Se la tendí sin soltar mis cosas.

 **Bill:** La cogí sonriendo y la abrí. "Princesa... Yo... Pues a ver. Eres el más bonito del mundo. No sé. Eres genial. Me encanta todo de ti. Cantas muy bien (y cuando te foll) -esa frase estaba entre paréntesis y tachada. Ensanché la sonrisa y seguí leyendo. -Tu voz es genial en todo momento. Me gusta mucho cómo cocinas. (Esto es ridículo) -solté una risita con la segunda frase tachada. -Y no sé. Haces todo bien. Hasta reñirme. Y me gusta picarte porque enfadado te pones muy guapo. (Eres tan perfecto que les arrancaría los ojos al resto del mundo para solo mirarte yo, porque te quiero solo para mí) -Me mordí el labio. Celoso... Ese era el tercer gran tachón.- Te comería a besos (y te mataría a polv) -Tachado también, pero aun así me hizo soltar una risita. -Quiero estar siempre contigo. Y que te duermas encima mío y ponerte el pijama. Y hacerte cosquillas. O cuando éste herido fingir que me duele para que vengas.

Eso, que eres la polla.

Te quiero mucho, princesa.

De tu rey, Tom" -Alcé la mirada después de leerlo dos veces más.- Me encanta. En serio. -Le besé.- Eres el mejor. -Volví a besarle, pero esta vez con más cariño que otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Estaba con la mirada baja con algo de vergüenza por la carta- Es ridícula.

 **Bill:** Mentira. Es la carta más bonita, sincera y especial que he recibido nunca. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que la hace aún mejor? -Negó con la cabeza.- Que mi rey la ha hecho expresamente para mí. -Susurré en su oído. Estaba realmente entusiasmado con ella.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad te gusta? -le dije atreviéndome a mirarle. Estaba muy rojo.

 **Bill:** Asentí sonriendo.- Me encanta. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho.

 **Tom:** Quería haberte regalado algo más pero no sabía el qué. Siempre te regalo ropa y quería hacerte algo yo... -expliqué- Había comprado billetes de avión para viajar a Venecia, pero la fecha venció. Siempre que te voy a regalar entradas para cosas y viajes nos vencen...

 **Bill:** Le acaricié sonriendo.- Me encanta la carta. Es el mejor regalo de todos. -Le di un beso lento y cariñoso. Realmente me encantaba la carta, era preciosa.

 **Tom:** Dejé mis cosas en la mesilla para que no se estropearan y con un ojo abierto para vigilarlas besé a Bill.

 **Bill:** Guardé la carta y le abracé.- Te quiero. Y aunque sea con retraso... Feliz aniversario. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Feliz aniversario tardío -bostezó- Vamos a dormir, anda -me tumbé mirando mis regalos y le hice pasar el brazo por encima.

 **Bill:** Que duermas bien... -Le besé el cuello y casi en seguida me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la noche acariciándole la mano y vigilando mis regalos. Por la mañana, noté besos en mi cuello y sonreí- Buenos días.

 **Bill:** Buenos días. ¿Qué, se han movido los regalos? -Pregunté sonriendo al ver sus ojeras.

 **Tom:** Negué sin dejar de mirarlos- No podía dejar que les pasara nada.

 **Bill:** No iba a pasarles nada... Solo estamos tú y yo aquí. -Apreté un poquito el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le miré- Nunca se sabe -se rió. Entonces me di cuenta- Me falta de ver el segundo vídeo.

 **Bill:** Me puse rojo fosforito.- Ese lo ves tú solo. -Dije azorado. Me daba vergüenza verlo con Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿Por qué? -no entendía nada.

 **Bill:** Porque me da vergüenza... ¿Salgo y cuando lo veas me avisas? -Pregunté aún muy rojo.

 **Tom:** No, quiero verlo contigo -le abracé para que no se fuera- Venga... Porfi...

 **Bill:** Pero no me mires. -Dije muy sonrojado.- Mira solo el vídeo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Vale -me levanté a ponerlo y volví a la cama. Me senté apoyado en el cabecero y senté a Bill encima mía de frente los dos a la pantalla. Le di al play y se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

 **Bill:** Miraba de reojo el vídeo, me interesaba más la cara de flipado de Tom. Oía de fondo nuestros gemidos, mis habituales súplicas... Pero era como un fondo. Estaba demasiado centrado en la reacción de Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba con un empalme de la hostia y joder. Bill estaba a cuatro patas y... su cara cuando yo había estado lamiéndole el culo... Dios. Por un momento reparé en Bill y caí en decirle- La mejor peli porno que he visto con la mejor perra que existe de prota -le lamí el cuello de forma guarra.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemido.- Guarro... Sigue mirando. -Seguimos mirando y poco después vimos en la pantalla cómo explotábamos. Tom fue a apagarlo, pero no le dejé.- Espera... -Salimos otra vez en la cama, yo encima de Tom. Le metí un dedo y juraría que el pene de Tom se puso más duro bajo mi culo.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba rojísimo y yo MUY excitado. Metí la mano en sus pantalones y empecé a manosear sin apartar la mirada del vídeo.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda.- Ah... -Llevé una mano a mi espalda e imité los movimientos de su mano en mi polla, sobre la suya. El vídeo casi había terminado, y yo me iba a correr con el Tom que en la pantalla se retorcía de gusto.

 **Tom:** Pensaba que había acabado ya, pero de repente salió el vídeo de la primera vez que nos pusimos MUY bestias. De un momento a otro había sacado la polla de su pantalón y estaba haciéndole una paja en toda regla. Llegó el vídeo al final casi a la vez que Bill se corría en mi mano fuera de la pantalla. Le estampé contra el colchón y me puse encima- ¿Lo repetimos? -le mordí los hombros con saña.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte. El orgasmo me había dejado medio ido.- Lo que quieras... -Jadeé.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que duela? -susurré manoseándole.

 **Bill:** Gemí otra vez. Iba a volverme loco.- Si quieres... Vale... -Susurré muy, muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Pídemelo... -le besé de forma muy guarra y dominante.

 **Bill:** Hazme daño, amo... Fóllame muy fuerte... -Susurré contra sus labios y volvió a besarme.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las muñecas con fuerza contra el colchón y empecé a lamer y a morderle por todos los lados dejando marca y hasta herida, pero preocupándome de no hacerle daño de verdad. Él no dejaba de gemir de placer mezclado con dolor y de gritar y estaba muy empalmado.

 **Bill:** Me agarró las dos muñecas con una mano y con la que tenía libre empezó a prepararme. Yo no podía hacer nada, solo gemir y gritar, ansioso porque me follara.

 **Tom:** Le preparé bien para no hacerle sangre esta vez, pero le penetré como un bestia. Seguro que iba a ir cojeando el resto del día. Apretaba sus muñecas con fuerza en una mano y manoseaba el resto del cuerpo y le lamía y mordía por todos los lados llenándole de marcas que decían que era mío.

 **Bill:** Tócame, amo... -Grité ansioso. No paraba de gemir y moverme contra él.

 **Tom:** Empecé a masturbarle con fuerza y de repente, reventamos los dos con un grito. Jadeando caí encima de Bill y le besé con cariño sonriendo de lado. Le besé el cuello- Es un momento extraño para ello, pero... Te voy a hacer el amor -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y se me escapó una risita emocionada.- Me parece muy buena idea. -Le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé por todo el cuerpo con mimo y cuando le noté de nuevo empalmado, le penetré con cuidado. Ahora más que nunca por lo bestia del polvo anterior.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le abracé para que no se separase de mí. Siguió embistiendo con lentitud y besando mi cuello, cada vez más cerca de mi oído.

 **Tom:** El ambiente había cambiado de un momento a otro. De un aire con olor a sexo y a lujuria habíamos pasado a un clima totalmente amoroso.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito justo en su oído y empecé a tocarme con lentitud. Estaba muy emocionado por su trato, temblando como siempre que me hacía suyo de esa forma.

 **Tom:** Entre gemidos y jadeos, llegamos al orgasmo y nos corrimos. Le besé con mimo y me dejé caer a su lado.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le abracé.- Te amo... -Me encantaba que fuera así de dulce conmigo. Tenía ganas de mimos, así que le besé con lentitud.

 **Tom:** Me encantan los regalos -se puso rojo. Le seguí besando y mimando hasta que le sonó la tripa- Vamos a desayunar -le acaricié. Cuando se fue a incorporar, hizo una mueca de dolor.

 **Bill:** Me miró preocupado.- Creo que... Hoy desayuno en la cama. -Dije sonriendo para calmarme.

 **Tom:** Date la vuelta -me hizo caso y comprobé que no tuviera sangre- Estás bien. Solo que mi desmesurado tamaño ha hecho de las suyas -le guiñé el ojo y se puso rojo- De aquí a que termine el día se te ha pasado -fui a por el botiquín y empecé a echarle crema en los moratones del pecho, de los hombros y de las muñecas y le cure alguna herida que le habían causado mis dientes. Dudaba que eso le doliera, al menos no mucho. Había tenido más cuidado que las otras veces- ¿Las marcas te duelen? -le acaricié la mejilla y empecé a limpiarnos.

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo... -Dije sonriendo.- Solo me duelen los estragos de tu desmesurado tamaño. -Le besé.- ¿Me traes el desayuno a la cama, amo?

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me puse unos gayumbos. Salí a hacer el desayuno y Anna, que estaba viendo la tele, se vino a hablar conmigo.

 **Bill:** Me puse un bóxer como pude y me incorporé. Suspiré y encendí la tele para sintonizar los canales en lo que Tom venía.

 **Tom:** Hice desayuno también para Anna y para mi y me llevé el desayuno de Bill y mío a la cama. Anna se puso a estudiar para las recuperaciones que eran la semana que viene. Yo no estudié porque no tenía ningún sentido. Lo que no había hecho en dos meses no lo iba a hacer en una semana. Me senté en la cama con Bill y le puse su bandeja en las piernas. Me sonrió.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias, amo... -Le besé la mejilla y empecé a desayunar. Estaba delicioso.

 **Tom:** Desayuné yo también entre bromas y cuando acabé, me llevé la bandeja mía a la cocina. Volví y me senté a su lado mientras él terminaba.

 **Bill:** Desayuné con calma, disfrutando la comida. Al terminar, aparté la bandeja de mí y le besé.- Muchas gracias, amo...

 **Tom:** Eso ya lo has dicho... Pero me gusta oírlo -le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, por eso lo digo. -Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, relajado.

 **Tom:** Llamaron a la puerta. Era Anna- ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros? Me aburro y estoy muy frustrada -explicó.

 **Bill:** Claro, pasa... -Dije en voz baja y sonreí.- ¿Has visto la tele nueva de Tom?

 **Tom:** No me había fijado. Mola -dijo sonriendo y se sentó con nosotros.

 **Bill:** Siento mucho lo de ayer. -Dije realmente arrepentido. No la había visto desde que me encerré con Tom, y quería disculparme.

 **Tom:** Ni me acordaba -se encogió de hombros y empezamos a hablar animadamente.

 **Bill:** Por suerte Anna no habló de mis mordiscos, aunque los miraba con preocupación. Estaba bastante cansado y un poco dolorido, pero lo disimulé como pude. Aunque se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Tom:** Al final, Bill se acabó quedando dormido y yo salí con Anna al salón.

-¿Está Bill bien? 

-Sí. Se los he curado. No le dolerán. Al menos no mucho -suspiró tranquila.

-Sois unos guarros. 

-¿No quieres unos iguales, o qué? -sonreí con chulería y ella se calló rojísima y cambió de tema.

 **Bill:** Me desperté llorando y gritando. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible. Miré a los lados y vi que estaba solo, cosa que no duró mucho porque casi en seguida entraron Tom y Anna muy preocupados.

 **Tom:** Me fui a acercar y Bill se apartó de mi con cara de miedo.

 **Bill:** Me dolió mucho ver su cara de decepción y sufrimiento, pero le tenía demasiado miedo en ese momento.- Lo siento mucho... -Susurré llorando. Me hice un bola en el suelo y lloré con más intensidad.

 **Tom:** Miré a Anna que estaba paralizada para que se acercara. Fue corriendo y le abrazó. Anna me miró.

-Creo que será mejor que salgas -asentí suspirando.

-Cuando pueda volver, llámame al móvil -salí de casa muy frustrado y le pegué a una pared. Me metí en una pelea de pura rabia. Me llevé un par de hostias, pero la gané yo. Lo que me faltaba. Llegar a casa herido.

 **Bill:** Princesa... ¿Por qué no vas a un psicólogo o algo? -Me preguntó Anna cuando estuve más tranquilo. 

-Porque los odio. Y porque fijo que tiene que haber algún modo de hacerlo por mi cuenta. -Dije convencido.- Voy a llamar a Tom, quiero disculparme con él. -Antes de que ella se negara, cogí mi móvil y le llamé.

 **Tom:** Me sonó el móvil- ¿Si? -fingí calma.

 **Bill:** Tom... ¿Puedes volver a casa? -Pregunté con la voz gangosa de llorar.- Hay algo que quiero decirte... No me gusta hablarte por teléfono.

 **Tom:** Claro, en seguida llego -llegué a los cinco minutos.

 **Bill:** Anna, trae el botiquín y luego déjanos solos, por favor. -Pedí cuando Tom entró en el cuarto y vi sus heridas. 

-Claro, princesa... -Salió bastante deprisa.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 **Tom:** Me han intentado atracar -mentí pero coló.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Tom, yo... Esto no puede seguir así. -Entró Anna, dejó el botiquín y salió. Me acerqué y empecé a curarle.- No puedo seguir teniendo miedo de ti, teniendo pesadillas y llorando cuando te acercas...

 **Tom:** Es normal después de lo que pasó. Date tiempo.

 **Bill:** Ha pasado ya demasiado tiempo. -Dije negando con la cabeza.- Por eso, he decidido ir al psicólogo. -Terminé de curarle y me senté a su lado.- Los odio, pero es lo mejor.

 **Tom:** No lo sé, Bill. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no hace ni una semana que sabes la verdad y que has vuelto. Lo que no puedes hacer es seguir mortificándote por tener una reacción que cualquiera tendría. Si quieres ir no te lo voy a impedir, pero lo que necesitas es tiempo, nada más -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No sé, Tom... Quiero estar bien de una vez, poder hacer las cosas que hacía antes... Abrazarte sin miedo. -Susurré abatido.

 **Tom:** Decidas lo que decidas, estará bien -me encogí de hombros- Yo te apoyo -sonreí aunque me sentía como los cojones.

 **Bill:** Me encogí y bajé la mirada.- Ya sé que te lo digo mucho, pero de verdad lo siento...

 **Tom:** No tienes que sentir nada -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Pues aun así lo siento. Siento culpa y me siento un mierda. Quiero dejar de llorar y tener miedo. -Dije con lágrimas en los ojos todavía.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Olvídate.

 **Bill:** No puedo olvidarme si tienes esa cara. -Dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Me di cuenta y cambié la cara. Le hice mirarme- ¿Qué cara?

 **Bill:** La que tenías hasta hace dos segundos. -Respondí sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Puse cara de no entender nada- No sé de qué cara me hablas.

 **Bill:** Déjalo, pececito. -Le di un beso en la mejilla. No me atrevía a besarle la boca.

 **Tom:** ¿Pececito? -me reí y le besé en la boca.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso muy contento.- Sí, eres mi pececito.

 **Tom:** En privado lo que quieras pero ni se te ocurra llamarme así en público -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y volví a besarle.- Vale, pececito. -Llevaba un rato sin llamarle "amo", pero parecía no haberse percatado.

 **Tom:** Me gusta más lo de amo, enano -me quedaban dos días tenía que aprovechar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Y a mí me gusta más princesa, amo pececito...

 **Tom:** Vale, princesa enano -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Te quiero, amo. -Le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, princesa -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces cada vez que lo dices, amo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Vamos a comer, anda.

 **Bill:** Vale, vamos... -Le besé y nos levantamos.

 **Tom:** Anna estaba haciendo la comida y al salir justo puso los platos en la mesa sonriéndonos.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -Dije con una tímida sonrisa y me senté al lado de Tom.

 **Tom:** Tú, aquí -me limite a decir señalando mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Vale, amo. -Le besé y obedecí.

 **Tom:** Hermanita, eres genial. ¿Cómo van las recuperaciones? 

-No lo sé. Tal vez repita alguna -puso mala cara- Estoy muy agobiada. 

-Si te sirve de consuelo... No he estudiado nada y tengo recuperaciones la semana que viene.

 **Bill:** Pues muy mal. -Le dije con fingido reproche.- Te voy a ayudar yo a estudiar. Y prohibido negarse. -Puse cara seria, pero casi en seguida sonreí.

 **Tom:** No voy a recuperar cinco asignaturas en una semana. Es imposible -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Pero tres sí. Y si estudias conmigo, con más seguridad. -Dije serio.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Era imposible pero si le hacía ilusión...

 **Bill:** Por lo menos dos... -Le susurré.

 **Tom:** Si apruebo una me puedo dar con un cantico en los dientes... -dije siendo MUY optimista.

 **Bill:** Resoplé exasperado.- Lo que digas. -Seguí comiendo, con cara de enfadado. Anna se despollaba.

 **Tom:** Vale, que si quieres perder el tiempo, acepto tu ayuda...

 **Bill:** No, ya no quiero. -Dije indignado. Terminé de comer y recogí mi plato.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa por su pique- Anda, no te enfades -me ignoró y le fui a abrazar. Anna estaba despollada- ¿Me ayudas? Por favor, ayúdame. No podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda -tampoco perdía nada intentándolo.

 **Bill:** Sí que puedes, machito... Hazlo tú solo. -Me puse a fregar mi plato. Anna se reía y yo cada vez tenía más difícil no hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Porfiii, venga ayudame -miré a Anna y me costó no reírme- Porfa, y te daré a cambio lo que quieras -sabía que quería que le rogara.

 **Bill:** Que no. Que te apañes tú solo. -Dije picado. Me jodía mucho que no me hiciera caso cuando intentaba animarle y que luego se pusiera mimoso al verme picado. Y luego decía de mi baja autoestima.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Vale. Ya había asumido hacia días que no podía estudiarme, entender la teoría, saber aplicarla y saber hacer los problemas de introducción a los computadores, fundamentos de administración de empresas, programación 1, arquitectura y organización de los computadores 1 y programación 2... -dije sentándome y encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Bill:** Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, te habría ayudado. -Me fui al salón y puse la tele.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cuándo te lo iba a decir si llevamos tres días en casa otra vez juntos? ¿O cuándo me lo iba a estudiar? ¿En el hospital atado a la cama? -dije empezando a mosquearme.

 **Bill:** Pues el día que volvimos. -Dije solo por no callarme. Enterré el rostro en el cojín. Me imaginaba que iba a enfadarse otra vez, así que decidí prepararme mentalmente para no llorar ni asustarme.

 **Tom:** De puta madre. Es que en una semana no, pero en una semana y tres días... Otra cosica es...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Déjalo, por favor. Ya está.

 **Tom:** Ya, claro, te cabreas por una gilipollez, te pones chulo, me tocas los huevos, me cabreas y lo tengo que dejar yo... -me fui al cuarto y me encerré de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Volví a suspirar y me levanté.- Hasta mañana, Anna... -Entré al cuarto. Eché el cerrojo, pero no lo vio porque estaba tirado en la cama viendo la tele. Pasé por delante y me senté en el escritorio. Me puse a rehacer mis esquemas, por si le servían a Anna.

 **Tom:** Le oí decir hasta mañana. Me extrañó porque eran las cuatro de la tarde pero no le pregunté. Él sabría- Me voy a dar una vuelta -me empecé a vestir.

 **Bill:** ¿Dónde? -Intenté sonar desinteresado, pero en realidad moría de celos.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, que ahora te importa? -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuándo he dicho que me dejara de importar? -Pregunté sin alzar la vista de los folios.

 **Tom:** No lo has dicho, pero habitúas a darlo a entender cuando discutimos... Me ignoras como si no te importara -quería cabrearlo. Estaba muy cabreado y quería cabrearlo a él también.

 **Bill:** Eso es mentira. Sabes que siempre estoy atento a ti. -Me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, y no pensaba enfadarme.

 **Tom:** No, no lo sé -me terminé de vestir. Ahora no me quería ir, quería cabrearle- Me voy a dar una vuelta, ya veré a dónde -no dije nada pero puse sonrisa guarra para ponerle celoso. Parece que conseguí cabrearle, porque se me lanzó encima.

 **Bill:** ¡Escúchame! -Grité cuando le tuve inmovilizado en el suelo.- Cabréate, pégame, ignórame. Lo que quieras. Pero NI SE TE OCURRA irte por ahí con alguna puta o con cualquier gilipollas. -Siseé con toda mi rabia.

 **Tom:** No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer... -me reí y parecí cabrearlo todavía más.

 **Bill:** ¡Gilipollas! -Grité cabreado. Le estampé contra el suelo y me volví al escritorio.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Eso ha dolido, princesa -dije sonriendo con chulería por haber conseguido mi objetivo.

 **Bill:** Pues qué pena. -En el fondo estaba preocupado por si le dolía, pero no quise que lo viera.

 **Tom:** ¿Ves como no te importaba? -sonreí de lado llegando al principio de la conversación.

 **Bill:** Volví a mirarle.- ¿Te duele? -Pregunté.

 **Tom:** Le miré levantando la ceja y no respondí- ¿Ah, que ahora te importa? -volví a repetir.

 **Bill:** ¡QUE NO HA DEJADO DE IMPORTARME! -Grité furioso.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno... -me encogí de hombros- Estoy bien.

 **Bill:** Eres... ¡Argh! -Volví a darle la espalda y me llevé las manos al pelo.

 **Tom:** Soy irresistible, lo sé.

 **Bill:** Eres idiota... -Susurré frustrado.

 **Tom:** No lo creo -dije con chulería- Y suelo tener razón.

 **Bill:** Pasé de responder. Odiaba que se pusiera así de chulo.

 **Tom:** Rectifico. SIEMPRE tengo la razón. Por cierto. Sigues siendo mi esclavo, así que quiero un stripteasse.

 **Bill:** Pues tendrás que esperar. Voy a preparar un par de cosas para Anna y luego si eso ya te hago lo que pides. -Dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Pero lo quiero ahora. Y llámame amo.

 **Bill:** Pues tendrás que esperar, "amo" -Respondí con retintín y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** No voy a esperar. Es una orden -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Pues qué bien, amo. -No dejé los apuntes.

 **Tom:** Ah, es verdad, se me olvidaba. Que tú no acostumbras a cumplir las apuestas, era de esperar que no ibas a hacer lo que dijiste...

 **Bill:** Me levanté de golpe, furioso.- Te vas a enterar. -Dejé la silla delante de él y puse la música. Empecé a desnudarme, mirándole con ira y casi con desprecio.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la silla mirándole con chulería y relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Terminé de desvestirme y paré la música. Por primera vez en mi vida, no me excité al desnudarme frente a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba lo suficientemente cabreado para no excitarme, a pesar de lo sexy que había estado Bill- Ahora ya puedes seguir con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo -le guiñé el ojo y me tumbé encima de la cama.

 **Bill:** Le tiré mi bóxer a la cara. Me puse otro limpio y me senté en el escritorio otra vez. Me abstuve de comentar lo mierda que me sentía.

 **Tom:** Me tiré un rato callado mirando a Bill hasta que se me pasó el cabreo. Me puse a pensar y me di cuenta que como de costumbre, la había cagado- Princesa... ¿me perdonas? Si quieres te hago yo otro stripteasse luego... -no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

 **Bill:** No hace falta... Me gusta más que te desnudes por voluntad propia, como debe ser. -Dije terminando los esquemas. Me levanté y me tumbé en la cama, de espaldas a él.

 **Tom:** Lo siento -dije girándome yo también.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -Susurré mirando a la pared como si realmente fuera interesante.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Sí que pasa.

 **Bill:** Si yo digo que no pasa nada, es porque no pasa nada. -Repliqué con una calma que en realidad no sentía.

 **Tom:** Me reí aunque seguía sintiéndome mal- A sus órdenes.

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -Miré por la ventana. Se estaba nublando el día.

 **Tom:** ¿Puedo abrazarte? -me giré.

 **Bill:** Si tienes brazos para hacerlo, sí. Si no, me da que no vas a poder. -Me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros.- Si tú quieres...

 **Tom:** Yo siempre quiero -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me acomodé entre sus brazos. Luego seguí mirando las nubes.

 **Tom:** Me quedé callado sin saber qué hacer.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo? -Pregunté al notar su incomodidad.

 **Tom:** Voy a intentar ir a por arquitectura y organización de computadores. ¿Me ayudas?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Luego me dejas los apuntes, te hago esquemas y estudiamos juntos. ¿Te parece?

 **Tom:** Gracias -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** No hay de qué. ¿Quieres empezar ya o esperamos otro poco?

 **Tom:** Vamos a empezar o no llegaré -asintió y se levantó. Traje los apuntes y los ejercicios.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipando con los apuntes. Ahora entendía que no quisiera ni estudiar. Aun así, los resumí lo mejor que pude y cogí algunos ejercicios a modo de ejemplo. Se los di.- Léelos y dime si sobra o falta algo, anda. -Dije a las dos horas de empezar a resumir.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Gracias -empecé a estudiar. Menos mal que no había mucha teoría porque no había Dios quien entendiera eso. Tres horas después, me frustré y empecé a intentar hacer los problemas. Tampoco los entendía. Los miré con el ceño fruncido. Menos mal que las tres asignaturas de matemáticas, la física y la estadística las había aprobado. Pero lo que era de ordenadores ni puta idea. Bill me miraba curioso.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si haces el problema este como ese otro? Solo tienes que cambiar los datos, ¿no? -Me miró como si fuera gilipollas. Me sentó fatal, pero disimulé.- Cada ejercicio que hagas bien, una prenda que te quito con la boca. Si lo hago mal, me visto yo.

 **Tom:** Casi se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas. Intenté hacer ese pero no era cambiar los datos solo. Creo que al final me salió. Menos mal que tenía todas las respuestas en papel pero las tenía Bill. Cuando creí acabar, le pasé los apuntes para que corrigiera el ejercicio.

 **Bill:** Tenía el planteamiento perfecto, pero la había cagado en el desarrollo. Se lo corregí con boli rojo y me puse una de sus antiguas camisetas anchas.

 **Tom:** Puse expresión frustrada y Bill se rió. Me puse a ver en qué la había cagado.

 **Bill:** Venga, ahora haz otro. A ver si me dejas otra vez en ropa interior. -Le susurré al oído con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé al oír su tono e intenté hacer otro a pesar de tener toda la sangre en la polla. Me tiré mogollón de rato para hacerlo y se lo di, expectante.

 **Bill:** Lo corregí. Este sí que lo tenía bien. Me quité el bóxer pero no la camiseta, así que seguía sin verme nada.- Muy bien, haz otro.

 **Tom:** Le miré con frustración y me puse a hacer el siguiente. Se lo di para que lo corrigiera y me frustre todavía más cuando se volvió a poner el calzoncillo. De pura rabia solté- Pero ponte unos limpios, guarro -se me rió. Era muy poco típico de mi ese tipo de comentarios pero tenía que quejarme de alguna manera.

 **Bill:** Estos están limpios. Llevo solo media hora con ellos. -Le besé el cuello.- Va, repasa la teoría. Tengo ganas de quitarte la ropa.

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara y repasé la teoría. Cuando ya estaba, me quitó los apuntes y empecé a decirla. No hacía más que ponerse ropa y yo cada vez estaba más frustrado.

 **Bill:** Le quité los apuntes al verle tan frustrado y me senté en sus piernas.- Vamos a descansar un rato y luego ya volvemos a intentarlo.

 **Tom:** Pero quítate algo de ropa -Le empecé a manosear pegajoso.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No sé yo, eh... -Se puso aún más pegajoso y al final me saqué la camiseta.- ¿Nos tumbamos un poquito? Quiero ver las nubes.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé y se tumbó mirando a la ventana mientras yo me dedicaba a lamer, morder y acariciar su pecho.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y al mirar abajo vi un bulto en mis pantalones. Mierda... Que no lo viera.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver su erección y fui a meter la mano, pero me dio un manotazo y se me apartó.

 **Bill:** No... Hay que estudiar. -Dije serio, aunque en realidad quisiera que me tocara.

 **Tom:** Pero yo quiero follar -dije como un niño pequeño y me tendió los ejercicios.

 **Bill:** Hazlos todos bien y follamos. -Le susurré y luego le lamí el cuello, dejando que notase bien mi piercing.

 **Tom:** ¿¡Los cien!?

 **Bill:** Sí... Y te dejo grabarnos, y que me pongas a cuatro patas... Todo lo que quieras. Pero tienes que hacerlo bien.

 **Tom:** Pero si he tardado dos horas en hacer tres. ¿Cuántos días vamos a estar sin follar? -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Pues haz los tres últimos y si los haces bien, follamos.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije motivado. Hasta que la cagué en el primer ejercicio- Menuda puta mierda de carrera. La mecánica se me daba mejor. 

\- No mientas, que el primer año nos lo tuvimos que sacar en tres y no nos echaron de la carrera porque amenazaste al rector -dijo Georg irrumpiendo en el cuarto.

\- ¡Pero calla, capullo! -grité. Bill estaba despollado.

 **Bill:** Georg, me encanta que vengas a vernos, pero te necesito fuera. -Se rió y salió después de tirarnos un beso. Me subí a horcajadas en las piernas de Tom. 

-Voy a darte un premio de consolación. -Le quité la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Mientras follemos, me vale -se rió y me besó.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los pantalones y le masturbé mientras sus labios bajaban de mi boca a mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Lamí de abajo a arriba cuando noté sin esperármelo dos dedos en mi culo.

 **Bill:** Me miró sorprendido.- Cuando hagas todos bien, me follas tú. -Volví a besarle mientras mis dedos jugueteaban en su entrada.

 **Tom:** Pues... si vas a follarme... hazlo ya -grité.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de sus piernas y me tumbé boca arriba en la cama.- Móntame... -Susurré contra sus labios y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me subí encima suyo y me penetre de golpe dejándome caer.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y más aún cuando empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... Puse las manos en sus caderas al recordar algo.- Muévete así... -Le hice ir de delante a atrás, haciendo que mi polla tocara su próstata con cada movimiento.

 **Tom:** Pocos segundos después, me corrí con un grito poniendo los ojos en blanco muerto de la vergüenza. No sé cómo hacía para no correrse si le rozaba la próstata.

 **Bill:** Ahora entiendes... Que me mueva así... -Salí de su cuerpo y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le quité la mano y le masturbé yo con bastante vergüenza.

 **Bill:** Me corrí con un jadeo en su mano y mi estómago. Al mirarle vi su cara, como... ¿Avergonzado? Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Tom:** Nada, da igual. Vamos a estudiar -cogí mis apuntes.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo.- ¿Qué te da vergüenza? -Pregunté serio.

 **Tom:** Que no he durado ni cinco minutos... -no le quería mirar.

 **Bill:** Le hice mirarle.- Amo... No pasa nada por correrse pronto. Es estúpido avergonzarse por eso.

 **Tom:** Eso lo dices porque tú nunca has durado tan poco... Yo ya van dos veces. El año pasado y hoy...

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo que no? De cada tres veces que lo hacemos, por lo menos una o dos me corro casi en seguida. ¿Y me ves avergonzado?

 **Tom:** Mentira -dije.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- Pues lo que tú digas. -Me vestí y le tendí los apuntes.- Cuando creas que te lo sabes, te pregunto. -Cogí un bloc de dibujo.

 **Tom:** Me puse a estudiar y cuando me dolía la cabeza, me puse unos calzoncillos y salí a por bollos- Tom, ¿te ayudo en algo? -preguntó Gustav despollado al ver mi cara de odio hacia el mundo. Le ignoré y fui a por bollos.

-Menuda puta mierda de carrera. La ingeniería mecánica era mejor -dije de mala hostia. Georg, que también había estudiado esa, me dio la razón.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama para estar más a gusto y empecé a dibujar una foto de Bill Junior. No me di cuenta de que era de noche. Como no tenía hambre, me metí en la cama.

 **Tom:** Me metí al cuarto a seguir estudiando y vi a Bill a punto de dormir así que me tumbe con él y le sobe el culo.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué haces? -Pregunté medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Nada... -dije sin parar de sobarle. No tenía ganas de follar pero eso no significaba que no me gustara tocarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces? -Pregunté. Me sentía... Raro. Pero raro porque no entendía nada, y por lo tanto no sabía si sentirme mal o bien.

 **Tom:** ¿No me puede apetecer tocarte sin segundas intenciones? -pregunté como si fuera evidente.

 **Bill:** Solo preguntaba qué hacías, no tenías que ponerte borde... -Dije sin mirarle aún.

 **Tom:** No me he puesto borde. Es mi tono de voz de hoy porque estoy frustrado. Pero no estoy borde. Solo disfrutando de tu cuerpo (no solo le tocaba el culo, también las piernas y el estómago y el pecho...

 **Bill:** Asentí y me dejé acariciar. Estaba medio dormido, cuando un trueno y la posterior tormenta me hicieron mirar fijamente por la ventana. Amaba las tormentas.

 **Tom:** Sonó un estruendo fortísimo y me levanté dispuesto a partir la cara al culpable, cuando me di cuenta de que había sido un trueno. Me volví a tumbar dispuesto a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me sobresalté cuando Tom se levantó de golpe, pero en seguida volví a centrarme en la lluvia. Estuve así hasta que la tormenta amainó, un poco antes del amanecer.

 **Tom:** Soñé que estaba con Bill pasando la mañana en la cama haciendo el vago y que me giraba y abrazaba a Bill muy cerca mío.

 **Bill:** De repente, los brazos de Tom me rodearon y me pegó contra él. Me abrazaba muy fuerte, pero no era molesto. Me giré para estar de cara a él y me sorprendió verle dormido. Sonreí y me dormí al fin.

 **Tom:** Me desperté y noté que estaba abrazando a Bill. Me hice el dormido y seguí abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Sé que estás despierto. -Susurré con una sonrisa.- Tu respiración es más ligera.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Estoy dormido.

 **Bill:** Me giré hacia él.- Mentiroso... -Susurré con una sonrisa.

 **Tom:** No miento -intenté ocultar mi sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Lo haces... -Dije contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Puede que un poco -le besé.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, amo. -junté nuestros labios y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Buenos días -le seguí el beso.

 **Bill:** ¿Has dormido bien, amo? -Le mordí el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Genial. ¿Y tú? -pregunté. Estaba un poco ojeroso

 **Bill:** Me quedé viendo la tormenta. -Expliqué con una gran sonrisa.- Me he dormido cuando ha amainado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Haberme avisado y habríamos salido.

 **Bill:** Me apetecía verla desde la cama. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** También se puede -le acaricié el costado.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Me lo pasé genial viéndola.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé- Tengo que aprovecharme que hoy vence la apuesta. Traeme el desayuno -dije mimoso más como petición que como orden besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por supuesto, amo... -Le besé el cuello y me levanté.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en la cama despierto pero sin abrir los ojos hasta que apareció Bill con el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Espero que te guste, amo. -Le besé y me senté a su lado. Como de costumbre, había desayunado mientras preparaba su desayuno.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y empecé a engullir- Me encanta, eres un buen esclavo, te chantajearé mas veces -se rió.

 **Bill:** Como quieras. -Cogí el bloc y terminé el dibujo del gato en lo que Tom comía.

 **Tom:** Me daba mucha curiosidad. Nunca me dejaba ver sus dibujos por más que lo intentara, aunque yo siempre miraba a escondidas sin éxito alguno. Como siempre, intenté mirar.

 **Bill:** Cerré el bloc.- Que no se mira hasta que no esté terminado. -Dije con fingido reproche.

 **Tom:** Siempre me decía lo mismo, yo siempre fingía arrepentirme y él siempre se reía por lo falso que había sonado mi arrepentimiento- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le besé con cariño.- Cuando esté listo lo ves.

 **Tom:** Pues acaba rápido -le metí prisa.

 **Bill:** Si acabo rápido quedará feo. -Dije para que me dejara en paz.

 **Tom:** Puse cara de frustración- ¿Y si te ordeno que me lo enseñes? -le dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Pues por primera vez en casi tres días, te desobedecería. -Dije con un tono ligeramente desafiante.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si te castigo por ello? -dije lamiéndome los labios con vicio.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Pues me castigas. Pero el dibujo no lo ves.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca y dejó el bloc en la mesilla- Pues igual te azoto -le lamí el cuello con vicio.

 **Bill:** Pues igual rompo el dibujo y ya sí que no lo ves.

 **Tom:** No lo harás -me miró con la ceja levantada mientras yo metía mi mano en sus pantalones- ¿Y sabes por qué? -levantó aún más la ceja- Porque te encanta que te azote -saqué mi mano de su pantalón, lo puse encima mío y le di un azote mientras le metía mano ante el cual gimió.

 **Bill:** Por mucho que me guste... Lo romperé. -No pensaba hacerlo, pero me encantaba picarle.

 **Tom:** Le besé para distraerle y saqué las esposas del cajón. Sin que se diera cuenta le espose las manos a la espalda- Pues ya me dirás cómo -le sonreí con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me aparté un poquito y cogí un folio que no servía. Lo destrocé a tientas.- Así lo haré.

 **Tom:** Dejé el bloc lejos de su alcance y le sujeté con fuerza de la cintura - ¿Ah, si?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Los dibujos no se ven hasta que no están terminados. Si lo miras, la tendremos.

 **Tom:** Le bajé los pantalones- Tengo cosas mejores que mirar.

 **Bill:** Pues no vas a ver mucho... -Estaba molesto por eso de que intentara ver mi dibujo, y mi entrepierna no abultaba en absoluto.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Princesa, así no tiene gracia -le quité las esposas y se subió los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros, sin mirarle.- No es mi culpa... Creo... -Murmuré.

 **Tom:** Desde el primer momento estaba de coña... -respondí.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No sabía muy bien qué decirle... Fuera volvió a llover.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le abracé para dejar el temita.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -Últimamente era lo que más decía, y lo peor era que lo hacía con razón.

 **Tom:** Déjalo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada y me quedé aparentemente empanado con la lluvia, aunque en realidad estaba atento a cualquiera de sus gestos o movimientos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirando a Bill con curiosidad.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué miras tanto, amo? -Pregunté en voz baja sin apartar la vista de la lluvia.

 **Tom:** A ti... Me preguntaba cómo me podías volver tan loco.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Yo también me lo pregunto a menudo... No lo entiendo.

 **Tom:** Yo cuanto más te miro, más lo entiendo.

 **Bill:** ¿Me lo explicas? Porque yo no lo entiendo-Pregunté mirando embobado la lluvia.

 **Tom:** Si te vieras con mis ojos...

 **Bill:** Si pudiera... Entendería muchas cosas, ¿verdad?

 **Tom:** Lo entenderías todo.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa y le miré.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. No necesito verme con tus ojos para entenderlo todo -dije con arrogancia y se rió.

 **Bill:** Créeme que si no lo usas, no entenderás ni la mitad de la tercera parte. -dije con chulería y miré otra vez por la ventana.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y se quedó tumbado encima de mí.- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, amo?

 **Tom:** Puse mala cara- Debería estudiar.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Cierto. ¿Quieres ayuda, o ayudo a Anna? -Cada vez llovía más fuerte, haciéndome sonreír.

 **Tom:** Quiero tu ayuda, pero creo que a Anna le podrás ayudar más -asintió.

 **Bill:** Pues cuando quieras estudiar, me salgo con ella. -De repente retumbó un trueno. Me dieron ganas hasta de grabar la tormenta.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Te quiero, princesa.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti. -Le acaricié el rostro con delicadeza.

 **Tom:** Voy a llamar a Gustav para que me ayude -cogí el móvil.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me voy a ayudar a Anna. -Le besé y me separé cuando oí que Gustav respondía. Cogí los esquemas que hice ayer y salí del cuarto.

 **Tom:** Gustav vino y me empezó a explicar todo- ¿Estás seguro de que vas a presentarte? -dijo al cabo de las horas- No, pero bueno. No pierdo nada, ¿no?

 **Bill:** Estaba muy estresado. Anna parecía más perdida que mi virginidad, y por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía que se enterase.- Anda, vamos a vaciar y limpiar el trastero. Cuando estés despejada, seguimos.

 **Tom:** No tiene sentido alguno. 

-Que sí, coño. Mira. 

-¡Menuda puta mierda! -me levanté frustrado.

 **Bill:** Justo terminamos de vaciar el trastero cuando Tom salió del cuarto con mala cara.- ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Que no hay manera. 

-No puedes, ni tú ni nadie, sacarte ninguna de las asignaturas que te han quedado en una semana -dijo Gustav detrás mío.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, triste. Tom estaba muy frustrado y era por mi culpa. Si no hubiera insistido...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté intentando calmarme.

 **Bill:** Nada... -Respondí mirándole. No quería ponerle peor.- Estoy vaciando el trastero, para hacer el cuarto y eso.

 **Tom:** Voy a ayudaros. Gustav se tiene que ir y así me despejo un poco.

 **Bill:** Fregué todo con ayuda de Anna y luego preparé una cama plegable para que pudiera dormir desde ese momento. Luego, pintamos una mesilla de noche y la colocamos junto a la cama. Al poco llegó Tom.- ¿Qué te parece?

 **Tom:** Después de las recuperaciones, llévatela de compras y vaciáis las tarjetas y compráis un armario y una mesa y bueno, lo que os de la gana.

 **Bill:** Ya lo tenemos encargado. -Respondí sonriendo.- Solo hay que poner algo para que no haga frío en invierno.

 **Tom:** Cómo os gusta gastar -me reí- Pues una manta, ¿no? -me miraron como si fuera gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Tom, poner una manta es como salir en calzoncillos a la calle de madrugada. -Dijo Anna como si fuera evidente.

 **Tom:** Yo lo he hecho... -me miraron raro- A veces hay tiroteos y no me dejan dormir. Y yo que muchas veces duermo en calzoncillos... Pues salía así a pegarme tiros -me miraron flipados. No sé de qué se sorprendían.

 **Bill:** Pues no lo hagas otra vez... -Inconscientemente, me llevé la mano a la espalda.

 **Tom:** No me dejaban dormir -me justifiqué- y si me despiertan tengo muy mala hostia. 

-Y si no también... -dijo Anna por lo bajo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita. Vaya par....

 **Tom:** Gilipollas... -le dije a Anna y me sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Anda, seguid estudiando, que me voy a hacer la comida. -Dije saliendo en dirección a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la cama de Anna con mis apuntes mientras ella me intentaba echar sin éxito.

 **Bill:** Hice un poco de pasta a la carbonara y unos filetes para después. Tenía una pinta deliciosa.- ¡Chicos, a comer!

 **Tom:** Fui con Anna y tras empujar a Bill para que se me sentara encima, empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Comí poquito, llevaba un par de días sin hambre. Al terminar, me recosté en el pecho de Tom para esperarles.

 **Tom:** ¿No comes? -le miré extrañado.

 **Bill:** No, amor. No tengo hambre.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Sí, tranquilo. Es solo que no tengo hambre. -Expliqué sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Asentí y seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Recogí todo cuando terminaron. Sonó un trueno especialmente fuerte sonreí.- Me voy a la cama.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y le besé intensamente antes de soltarle y dejarle irse. Se quedó un poco pillado.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y le llevé al cuarto conmigo, en silencio.- ¿Te tumbas a descansar un ratito, amo?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me tumbé pegado a él.

 **Bill:** Iba a mirar la tormenta, pero me quedé flipado con Tom. Hacía mucho que no me pasaba. Sonreí y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Te amo. -Le besé otra vez y le acaricié con mimo. Estaba tan relajado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Bill se quedó dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Desperté casi de noche y vi a Tom medio dormido sobre sus apuntes.- Anda, amor, déjalo un poco.

 **Tom:** Dejé los apuntes en la mesa y me abracé a Bill para dormirme.

 **Bill:** Empecé a acariciarle el pelo de forma relajante.- Duerme... -Le besé la cabeza y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** En seguida me dormí sin soltar a Bill. Tras toda la puta semana, llegó el maldito examen que en maldita hora decidí estudiármelo. Anna acababa sus recuperaciones justo una hora antes y al salir del examen me esperaban en la puerta expectantes y sonrientes- No me miréis así. De ocho preguntas he respondido a dos. Y con suerte sacaré un dos...

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Al menos lo has intentado, amor. -Susurré en su oído.

 **Tom:** Me abstuve de comentar porque Bill no tenía la culpa, pero estaba bastante cabreado. Le di un beso. De repente me di cuenta que Anna a pesar de su sonrisa tenía mala cara.

-¿Cómo te ha ido, enana? -suspiró.

-Bien, pero... Da igual. 

-No da igual. Di. 

-El profesor me ha dicho que si quiero aprobar que le visite en su despacho -dijo con mala cara- Es un viejo asqueroso -eso no hizo más que aumentar mi cabreo. Y no me lo pudo haber dicho en momento más oportuno porque yo necesitaba armar bronca y el profesor pasaba por ahí. Le miré con odio y al pasar por mi lado le empujé contra la pared.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -Grité asustado porque al empujar al profesor, me había estrellado contra la otra pared. Anna nos miraba sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté acercándome a él pisando al profesor de Anna.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Estaba un poco asustado, pero no tanto como antes.- Solo me duele un poco la espalda.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Anda, ve con Anna. Luego voy yo -asintió y se fueron y yo me encaré al profesor que ya se había levantado- ¿Te gusta mi hermana, eh, cabrón? -le pegué otro puñetazo.

 **Bill:** Vamos al coche, anda. -Me dijo Anna mientras salíamos. -Venga, vamos a esperarle. -No pensaba irme sin él.

 **Tom:** Después de dejarle en el suelo semiinconsciente, le advertí- Más te vale no suspender a mi hermana si ha hecho bien su examen. Y créeme que en ese caso, yo mismo iré a la revisión con ella y con Bill para asegurarme -le pegué una última patada en la cara y me fui a donde me esperaban Bill y Anna. Abracé a Bill con cuidado- ¿Te duele mucho? 

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo. -Dije sonriendo.- Solo ha sido el golpe.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me senté en el coche. Seguía de muy mal genio.

 **Bill:** ¿Me llevas a casa de Patrick? -Preguntó Anna rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

 **Tom:** Ah, que no te lo he dicho. No tienes porqué preocuparte por ese cerdo.

 **Bill:** Ya lo imaginaba... Muchas gracias. -Le besó la mejilla.

 **Tom:** De nada -le revolví el pelo. Bill la dejó en casa de Patrick y nos fuimos hasta casa. Me dejé caer en el sofá.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Pregunté sentándome en el sillón pequeño.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Estaba muy cabreado, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Bill- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

 **Bill:** Lo que sea. Con tal de que se te pase el enfado, hago lo que quieras. -Respondí mirándome las manos.

 **Tom:** No estoy enfadado contigo. No tienes por qué hacer nada.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera? -Susurré.- Aun así, no soporto que estés así. -Me dolía un poco la espalda, pero no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Ven, anda -vino con timidez y se sentó al lado- ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y me senté en sus piernas.- ¿Así estoy cerca?

 **Tom:** Tiré de él hasta que se acurruco en mi pecho- Ahora sí.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Bien... -No sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir.

 **Tom:** Relájate. Ya te he dicho que no estoy enfadado contigo. Estoy cabreado porque la he cagado, pero tú no tienes culpa de nada.

 **Bill:** Tal vez debería haberte hecho caso... Dijiste que era muy difícil y yo te ignoré y me puse pesado. Perdón.

 **Tom:** Pero la decisión de estudiar fue mía. Además, no tienes la culpa de que no todos saquemos tus matrículas de honor... Te voy a apodar garganta profunda -me miró molesto y me reí- Ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con tus matrículas, pero es verdad... Lo he comprobado.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a reír, sonrojado.- Exageras... Tampoco es para tanto.

 **Tom:** Uy que no... Tú no lo sabes porque no te puedes comer a ti mismo la polla... Pero me tienes a mi que lo hago casi tan bien como tú.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Estoy seguro de que tú lo haces mucho mejor que yo.

 **Tom:** Nunca no podremos comprobar. ¿Le preguntamos a Anna? -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- A Anna se lo hago mejor yo. Mi piercing es la clave. -Dije con fingida chulería.

 **Tom:** Pues luego le preguntamos, a ver que nos dice -fingí picarme.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Me parece bien. -Sonreí.

 **Tom:** Tocaron el timbre. Traían los muebles del cuarto de Anna. Sin montar. Los metieron hasta el cuarto y se fueron. Habían traído una cama nueva (la plegable la jodí al tirarme a Bill ahí para vengarme de la orgía en nuestra cama, que se cabreo conmigo pero que salió ganando, pasó de una cama plegable pequeña a una de matrimonio), un armario, un escritorio, una cajonera, un sillón, una silla y varias estanterías- ¿Jugamos a los albañiles y luego estrenamos la cama de Anna? -le agarré del culo. Normalmente me ponía muy violento si alguien me intentaba ayudar/tocaba/hablaba/miraba haciendo bricolaje, pero seguro que Bill estaba muy sexy haciéndolo.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé.- Puede... Habrá que comprobar que no se rompa cuando se tumbe, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Es mi deber de hermano comprobar que es una cama decente -hice fingiendo ser bueno. Se rió y empezamos a montar los muebles.

 **Bill:** Montamos todo y puse un juego de sábanas que pegaban con el color de las paredes. Quedaba genial. Casi me daba pena deshacer la cama... Pero Tom empezó a sobetearme.

 **Tom:** Le empujé a la cama y me senté a horcajadas encima suyo mordiéndole el cuello. Justo llegó Anna- Eh, putos, fuera de mi cama nueva -dijo una mezcla entre riéndose de nosotros, emocionada por su cuarto nuevo y picada por pillarnos en su cama.

 **Bill:** ¡No! Tenemos que comprobar que es segura para ti. -Dije aguantando la risa.

 **Tom:** Asentí y besé a Bill. Ella riéndose vino corriendo se subió a la cama y la muy zorra se tiró encima nuestra a lo bruto- ¡Hija de puta! -grité al notar un codo en mi clavícula.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaah! -Grité dolorido. Me habían aplastado y me dolía todo. Brutos. Se notaba que eran hermanos.

 **Tom:** Se levantó despollada.

-Habéis contribuido en comprobar que la cama es segura. 

-Eh, puta, que te hemos montado el cuarto. 

-Sí, luego si queréis os hago una mamada a cada uno para agradecéroslo. Pero Tom, ¿me puedes hacer un favorcillo más? 

-¿Ves como yo era el mejor comiéndole el coño? -miré a Bill con chulería.

-No es eso. Que si podemos ir a mi casa a recoger el resto de cosas que me quedan. Mis posters y eso. Es que solo me llevé mi ropa y un par de cosas. Mi padre ha encontrado trabajo y ahora no está en casa. No me lo quiero encontrar... 

-Ah, bueno, sí -respondí.

 **Bill:** Va, pues cuando os vayáis y pueda cambiarme, nos largamos. -Alzamos la ceja. Como si no la hubiésemos visto ya...

 **Tom:** Que recatada de repente, hermanita -salí del cuarto seguido de Bill, pero se me ocurrió una cosa por joder. Miré a Bill con sonrisa traviesa para saber si estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su sonrisa y nos pegamos a la puerta. Esto iba a ser bueno... Me costaba mucho no reírme.

 **Tom:** Esperamos un minuto y de repente, abrimos la puerta de par en par, se tapó como pudo y salimos corriendo por la casa mientras ella nos perseguía desnuda lanzándonos cosas y Bill y yo nos reíamos.

 **Bill:** Nos escondimos en el cuarto y ella se fue a cambiar refunfuñando. Miré a Tom con una gran sonrisa de idiota y le besé.

 **Tom:** Estuve besándole hasta que se abrió la puerta y estaba Anna mirándonos con los brazos cruzados.

 **Bill:** Sonreí con toda mi inocencia, pero nos miró fatal.- Anda, sonríe y vamos por tus cosas.

 **Tom:** Por cierto, ahora que estamos en confianza. ¿Quién come mejor coños? ¿Bill o yo?

 **Bill:** Se quedó pilladísima.- Eso, pequeña... ¿Quién lo hace mejor? -Pregunté con una sonrisa pervertida.

 **Tom:** Soy yo, ¿verdad? -estaba muy pillada.

 **Bill:** Mentira, soy yo. -sonreí con picardía y le enseñé mi piercing. Se puso aún más nerviosa.

 **Tom:** Es que... No lo sé -dijo ella muy avergonzada.

 **Bill:** Va, piensa y dinos. -se quedó callada unos instantes. 

-No puedo elegiros a ninguno. Sois igual de buenos. -respondió al fin.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos los dos sin saber qué hacer. No era una derrota, pero tampoco una victoria...

 **Bill:** Al final sonreí y me encogí de hombros. Me giré hacia Tom y le besé.

 **Tom:** Nos montamos en el coche y llegamos a casa de Anna. Ella hablaba con su madre de vez en cuando, pero de su padre no quería saber nada. Sacamos varias cajas de objetos y vaciamos por completo su cuarto. Tras tres cuartos de hora, llenamos mi Range Rover de cajas y llegamos a casa.

 **Bill:** Sacamos las cajas y las llevamos hasta su nuevo cuarto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda o lo guardas tú sola, pequeña? 

-Mejor lo hago yo, que sois lo bastante cabrones como para esconderme las cosas. -respondió sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me hice el inocente y Anna se metió en el cuarto. Empecé a vaciar mis bolsillos y las cosas que me había escondido debajo de la camiseta ancha que me había puesto yo. Saqué dos cuadernos, un diario, varios collares y pendientes y un par de figurillas. Estaba despollado. Bill me miró con la ceja alzada y yo volví a esconder las cosas, pero esta vez tras los cojines del sofá.

 **Bill:** Eres un copión. -me miró con la ceja alzada y saqué el cargador de su móvil, su ebook y su tablet de mi bolso.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a despollar pero me callé de golpe cuando oí salir a Anna- ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

 **Bill:** ¿Qué cosas? -pregunté serio. Realmente parecía que no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

 **Tom:** Le miré como si me hablara en chino- Lo que me habéis quitado.

 **Bill** : Yo no he cogido nada. -protesté con la ceja alzada. Tom me miraba de reojo, medio sonriendo por mi seriedad.

 **Tom:** Sois imposibles -se quejó y se sentó en el sofá justo encima de donde había escondido sus cosas.

 **Bill:** Intenté no reírme cuando vi dónde se sentó.- Amor, ¿quieres helado? -pregunté a Tom sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Voy contigo a por él -Llegamos a la cocina y me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Soy el mejor actor del mundo. -dije sonriendo de lado. Cogí mi helado y le miré con perversión.- ¿Me das un premio?

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y empecé a besarle con ansia.

 **Bill:** Gemí dentro del beso y le abracé por el cuello. Anduvimos a tientas hasta la mesa y me senté en ella, dejando a Tom un hueco entre mis piernas para que siguiera besándome.

 **Tom:** Hemos dejado algo pendiente... -dije sacándole la camiseta y dándole una cucharada de helado.

 **Bill:** Cierto... -me comí el helado bajo su atenta mirada y volví a besarle.- ¿Qué haces con tanta ropa? -fingí reprocharle.

 **Tom:** Me saqué la camiseta y empecé a lamerle y a morderle el cuello. Empujé su espalda hasta la mesa y le llené el pecho de helado. Se le puso la carne de gallina por el frío y empecé a lamerle el pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí al sentir sus labios y su lengua por mi cuerpo. Dios...- ¡Cabrones! Teníais mis cosas en... -Anna se calló de golpe al vernos y yo me sonrojé muchísimo. Incluso Tom se quedó quieto. Joder, qué vergüenza...

 **Tom:** Me reí e ignorándola con vicio, le puse un poco más de helado en el cuello y empecé a lamer ahí.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -gemí muy alto cuando se lanzó a mi cuello. Anna nos miraba fijamente, y empezaba a incomodarme. Como se me bajara... Tom me mataría, fijo.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón y se lo bajé liberando su erección.

 **Bill:** Suspire y me relamí cuando empezó a acariciar mi duro miembro. Jadeando, le devolví el favor, pero por encima de la ropa.

 **Tom:** Anna seguía mirándonos y babeando, pero nosotros seguíamos a lo nuestro. Le di a Bill una cucharada de helado ocupándome de que e le resbalara por las comisuras y le lamí la boca con vicio. Le metí un dedo y gimió bien alto.

 **Bill:** Le desabroché el pantalón y colé la mano dentro de su boxer. Se separó de mi boca para gemir.- Joder... -me lance a por su cuello. Me metió otro dedo.

 **Tom:** Le terminé de preparar y se la metí con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Oh, ¡joder! -grite y le clave las uñas sin querer. Le lamí los labios y empecé a masturbarme.- Más... Más fuerte, Tom...

 **Tom:** Hice lo que me pedía mientras le manoseaba bien el culo. Levanté la vista y vi que Anna no se había movido de ahí. Le guiñé el ojo y reventé dentro de Bill.

 **Bill:** Se dejó caer encima de mi, jadeando. Yo no había terminado, pero no pareció notarlo. Le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Me incorporé cuando noté un bulto debajo mía y le masturbé hasta que se corrió en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Le miré con una sonrisa y me mordí el labio inferior.- Límpiate la mano, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Límpiamela tú -se la acerqué para que lamiera.

 **Bill:** Vale... -lamí sus dedos con vicio y luego le bese. De repente, oímos un gemido fuerte y agudo.

 **Tom:** Levanté la vista pero Anna no estaba ahí. Me limpié la mano con papel y me subí los pantalones, preocupado por si ese gemido había sido por algo malo. Fuimos hasta el salón y la vimos sentada con los ojos cerrados y la mano metida en el pantalón. Bill y yo nos miramos sonriendo con vicio. Me acerqué al sofá por detrás, cogí su muñeca y le saqué la mano del pantalón. Ella gimió lastimeramente- Hermanita... Estás hecha toda una puta -le lamí el cuello y gimió- Primero te quedas ahí mirándonos y ahora te tocas. ¿No crees Bill que la deberíamos castigar?

 **Bill** : Sonreí con malicia.- Deberíamos... ¿Cual seria el mejor castigo, Tommy? -pregunte con voz sexy. Anna se retorció, intentando que Tom la soltase.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la otra muñeca para que no se pudiera mover y Bill empezó a desabrocharle la blusa y a morderle y lamerle el pecho- Mmm... No sabría decirte. ¿Tú qué opinas, hermanita?

 **Bill:** No respondió. Estaba muy ocupada gimiendo. Metí la mano en sus pantalones, pero no toque nada. Me miró medio desesperada.- Responde a Tom...

 **Tom:** N-no lo sé -¿Pero sabes que te mereces un castigo, verdad? -asintió y gimió imagino que cuando Bill rozó "sin querer" su clítoris.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres más? -susurré en su oído y lo lamí. Asintió jadeando.- Dile a Tom qué castigo crees que mereces... -volví a rozarla "por accidente" y volvió a gemir.

 **Tom:** Sujeté sus muñecas con una mano y empecé a manosearle las tetas- Vamos, quiero oírlo.

 **Bill:** Castígame... -susurró muy excitada.- Castígame con un trío...- Sentí en mi mano como sus palabras la excitaron todavía mas. Miré a Tom con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Me reí muy cerca de su oído- ¿Crees que se merece eso, Bill? ¿O tal vez unos azotes?

 **Bill:** Puede que con los azotes sirva... -Tom sabía que estaba de broma, pero Anna no pareció pillarlo.

 **Tom:** Hacerme lo que queráis, pero folladme -dijo desesperada.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Como desee la peque... -le quité los pantalones y mientras Tom se lanzaba a por sus pezones yo me dediqué a comerle el coño. No tardó mucho en correrse.

 **Tom:** Ella estaba jadeando y la solté. Bill se levantó y la cogió de la mano para que le siguiera y yo desde detrás, les di un azote a los dos ante el cual gimieron- Vamos a estrenar tu cama nueva.

 **Bill:** Asintió muy ansiosa y se dejó caer en ella en cuanto entramos al cuarto. Dejé caer mis pantalones y besé a Tom.

 **Tom:** Que te quede claro que eres mío -le dije al oído acariciándole el culo.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo digo, Tommy... -susurré contra sus labios y me tumbé en la cama con Anna.

 **Tom:** Bill se subió encima de Anna besándola mientras yo me quitaba los pantalones. Me tumbé y Bill me dejó sitio- Ponte a cuatro patas -le dije a Anna. Me hizo caso y me senté delante para que me comiera la polla. Bill se puso detrás y le dio un azote antes de penetrarla de golpe.

 **Bill:** Embestí como un animal mientras Anna gemía y le comía la polla a Tom. Al poco, salí de ella y mi marido ocupó mi lugar. Le metí dos dedos de golpe.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo mientras la penetraba y Bill me agarraba el culo con una mano y jugaba con los dedos dentro de mi.

 **Bill:** Le lamí el cuello y gemí contra su oído. Aumentó el ritmo de la penetración y yo le metí el tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Me penetró de golpe y grité muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Me agarré a su cadera y empece a embestir. No iba a aguantar mucho.

 **Tom:** Bill pegó en mi próstata y reventé dentro de Anna con un grito.

 **Bill:** Anna gritó y se dejó caer, arrastrando a Tom. Me quedé de rodillas, empalmado aún.

 **Tom:** Empujé a Bill hasta dejarle en el colchón boca arriba y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Bill:** Arqueé la espalda y agarré a Tom del pelo. Un poco después, me corrí en su boca.

 **Tom:** Bill se quedó jadeando y entonces vi a Anna tocarse- ¿Tú también quieres? -asintió. Me reí y me fui a hacerle caso mientras con mis dedos dilataba a Bill que se abrió de piernas gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Me puse duro otra vez al ver esa escena tan caliente y empecé a masturbarme.- Tom... Fóllame. -gemí.

 **Tom:** Me separé de Anna y puse las piernas de Bill en mis hombros. Le penetré con fuerza. Anna gateó hasta la polla de Bill y la empezó a lamer mientras yo le hacía dedos a ella.

 **Bill:** Hice a Anna ponerse a gatas sobre mi para hacer un 69. Tom me penetraba como un animal y yo gritaba de placer.

 **Tom:** Bill se corrió en la boca de Anna. Le cogí del mentón- Traga... -me hizo caso y grité al correrme en Bill. Pocos segundos después, Anna llegó al orgasmo echando para atrás la cabeza. Salí de Bill con cuidado sin ser capaz de una vez más y me dejé caer en el colchón.

 **Bill:** Anna se bajó de mi y se tumbó a mi lado. Parecía tan cansada como Tom y yo.- Bueno... Ya sabemos que tu cama no se va a romper mientras duermes. -dije al ver que el silencio se alargaba demasiado. Se rió.

 **Tom:** Ni mientras follas -añadí- ¿Sabéis lo que me apetece? 

-¿El qué? 

-Pizza -cogí el móvil para llamar sin levantarme de la cama.

 **Bill:** Pues yo quiero dormir... -dije con voz de cansado.

 **Tom:** ¿No habías quedado con los chicos dentro de tres horas? -puso cara de fastidio- Por cierto, hermanita, ¿desde cuando nos miras cuando follamos? -se puso roja.

 **Bill:** Solo esta vez... No me esperaba pillaros, y no he podido evitarlo. -me reí. 

-Normal, con mi cuerpazo... -Se puso un poco más roja.- Amor, ¿me despiertas dentro de dos horas?

 **Tom:** Anna, creo que te ha ocupado la cama -Bill no se rió porque ya se había dormido. Le hice gestos a Anna para que saliéramos y limpié y tapé a Bill. Le di un beso antes de salir y me puse unos calzoncillos. Le pasé los brazos por los hombros a Anna- ¿Bien o qué? -dije para incomodarla. Se puso rojísima.

-Sí... 

-Vas a ir al infierno por pecadora -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Desperté al sentir un poco de frío. Vi que estaba solo en la cama de Anna, y por lo que decía el móvil, llevaba solo una hora dormido. Aun así, me levanté y salí después de vestirme y cambiar las sábanas.

 **Tom:** Le había guardado sus pizzas a Bill. Vi que iba a la cocina y metía las sábanas a la lavadora. Fui detrás de él y le abracé por detrás- Hola, amor -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Hola... -respondí con una gran sonrisa de idiota. Me giré y le bese con cariño.- ¿Me has echado de menos?

 **Tom:** Mucho. He pensado en despertarte y todo para que vinieras... -se rió.

 **Bill:** Haberlo hecho. Yo también te he echado de menos. -le bese y sonreí.

 **Tom:** Mentiroso... Estabas dormido -me reí abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Pero notaba que no estabas conmigo... -expliqué.- Se nota mucho si estás o no.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Ven a cenar. Te he guardado tus pizzas.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias, amor. -apreté un poquito el abrazo y fuimos de la mano al salón.

 **Tom:** Me senté y le senté encima mío. Acaricié sus piernas mientras él cenaba. Al rato acabó de cenar y llegaron los chicos. Fui a abrir.

 **Bill:** Entraron con alcohol y patatas. Nos saludaron con un abrazo y en seguida empezaron a servirse las primeras copas.


	3. Grecia

**Tom:** Patrick se puso a manosear a Anna y yo me empecé a reír.

-Te la hemos agotado ya, macho -se puso rojísima y nos empezamos a reír.

-Que no quería follar. ¿No puedo estar simplemente cariñoso? -me encogí de hombros.

-Tú sabrás -me reí.

-Anna, eres digna hermana de Tom. Sois un par de putos -se rió Georg.

-Es genético. El que no tiene excusa es Bill -añadí yo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé, pero no bajé la mirada.- Me gusta el buen sexo y tengo un marido dispuesto a dármelo... Seria absurdo no aprovecharlo. -me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Pero para que tu marido te lo de no necesitas a tu cuñada -dijo Gustav. Bill y Anna no sabían dónde meterse.

 **Bill:** Prefiero no responder a eso. -respondí indignado.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué te picas? -dijo Gustav.

-Dejadme ya a Bill, si queréis meteros con alguien meteros conmigo o con Anna.

 **Bill:** No, que nos dejen a todos. -dije molesto.- Nuestra vida sexual solo nos incumbe a nosotros.

 **Tom:** También es verdad -le acaricié- Ignora a estos gilipollas y bésame.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le hice caso. Estaba aún un poco molesto, y mis movimientos eran un poco más torpes de lo que deberían.

 **Tom:** Me separé de su beso y le dije al oído- Relájate -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Me calmé un poco, pero no mucho. Estaba seguro de que Tom lo notaba.

 **Tom:** Profundicé el beso acariciándole el costado con una mano y sujetándole de la nuca con la otra.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él cuando me quede sin aire y suspire.- Te quiero... -dije contra sus labios.

 **Tom:** Y yo -pareció tranquilizarse del todo. Los demás nos ignoraban. De repente oí- ¿Que éstos te han montado los muebles? No entres ahí, que has de morir.

 **Bill:** Pues no, gilipollas. -salté.- Están perfectos. Y si no te gustan, haberlo hecho tú.

 **Tom:** Bill, tanquilízate que está de coña. No te rayes -le dije al oído- Toma un cubata.

 **Bill:** No, ya no quiero. -dije mosqueado. Me levanté.- Voy a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de él- Bill, relájate que no es para tanto. Si te cabreas, le pegas un puñetazo al culpable y apañado.

 **Bill:** Estoy relajado. -mentí.- Solo he venido a por helado. -cogí una tarrina de vainilla y la mezclé con el chocolate.

 **Tom:** Bill, me voy a poner tetas -me miró rarísimo- ¿Qué? Puestos a mentir, mentimos los dos... De verdad, tranquilo que no era para tanto.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Es que me toca mucho los huevos. Son gilipollas. -empecé a comer a toda velocidad.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No te cabrees porque solo estaban de coña.

 **Bill:** Que ya no estoy enfadado... -dije sin dejar de comer. No mentía. Estaba nervioso, no enfadado.

 **Tom:** ¿Y porqué estás así? Algo te pasa.

 **Bill:** Suspiré otra vez.- Me ponen nervioso. Una cosa es bromear y otra pasarse. Y ellos no conocen la diferencia. -volví a engullir.

 **Tom:** Te lo tomas demasiado en serio. Si te cabrean les das un puñetazo y en paz. No hace falta que te entre esta ansiedad y te pongas a engullir helado.

 **Bill:** No me gusta pegar a nadie... -dije con la mirada baja.- Prefiero engullir.

 **Tom:** Pues no -le quité el helado- Si engulles, te va a sentar mal -intentó recuperar su helado- Que no, joder.

 **Bill:** Suspire.- Pues me voy a la cama. -pasé por su lado y me fui al cuarto. Por suerte los demás no me vieron.

 **Tom:** Le seguí- Si te cabreas con ellos, cabréate pero no lo pagues conmigo. Yo no he hecho nada.

 **Bill:** No lo pago contigo... Solo quiero dormir. -dije mientras me ponía el pijama.

 **Tom:** Ya... De puta madre -salí dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté junto a la ventana. Me sentía mal, pero no iba a salir y amargarle mas. Me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos, aunque sabía que no me dormiría.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos todos de coña hasta que al final los chicos se fueron y Anna y Patrick se fueron a la cama. Bastante borracho, me fui al cuarto chocándome con todo. Bill me miró cuando tiré la silla de la ropa al suelo- ¡Perdón! -le dije sin enfocar bien.

 **Bill:** Acuéstate, anda. Ya lo recojo yo. -dije con voz suave. No quería que se pensara que estaba enfadado o algo así.

 **Tom:** Tssss ¡que yo puedo! -dije exaltado.

 **Bill:** Me encogí un poco al verle tan alterado. Ojalá no se diera cuenta...- Vale, hazlo tu. Lo siento. -volví a la cama.

 **Tom:** Dejé todo encima de la silla (volcada)- ¿Ves? Perfecto -me tumbé. Me daba todo vueltas. Le abracé- Te comía entero y me cosía el culo pa no cagarte.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- Gracias... Supongo. Anda, vamos a dormir. -me giré para poder mirar por la ventana. Ya que no iba a dormir...

 **Tom:** No tenía sueño- Bill, ¿estás despierto? -susurré en alto.

 **Bill:** Todavía sí... ¿Por? -pregunté mirando a las estrellas fijamente. Me sentía un mierdas.

 **Tom:** No tengo sueño ¿Me haces una mamada? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** No estás excitado... No puedo comerme tu polla si no está dura. -repliqué sin girarme.

 **Tom:** Jo -hice un puchero- ¿Me mimas?

 **Bill:** Claro... -me puse frente a él y empecé a besarle el cuello. No debería hacerlo, pero no podía negarme a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy a gusto, pero no tenía sueño. Además todo seguía dando vueltas- Te quiero, princesa.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti, Tom. -subí poco a poco para besar su mejilla y luego su frente. No quise tocar sus labios, no después del show de unas horas antes.

 **Tom:** Me besaba por todos los lados menos por donde yo quería.

 **Bill:** Al final le abracé y besé su pelo.- Te quiero mucho...

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca aunque él estaba un poco reticente.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso como pude. Parecía que se le olvidaba todo al beber... Incluso lo condenadamente bien que besaba.

 **Tom:** Le toqué el culo siguiendo con mi beso. Pero me mareaba mucho.

 **Bill:** De repente, se separó de mi y fue al baño corriendo. Le seguí y sostuve su pelo mientras el vomitaba.

 **Tom:** Eché todo lo que tenía dentro hasta que no pude más. Al menos se me habían pasado los mareos.

 **Bill:** ¿Ya? -pregunte preocupado y asintió. Le refresqué un poquito con agua.- ¿Puedes levantarte solo?

 **Tom:** Me levanté y tiré todo lo que había a mi alrededor, pero me puse de pie.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé.- Venga, volvamos a la cama, amor.

 **Tom:** Me abracé a él y me apoyé en su hombro.

 **Bill:** Le llevé a la cama y sin querer, medio caí encima de él.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y le agarré de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al imaginar que eso era un "Estoy bien" y le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Gemí ante sus besos- Duérmete que yo te protejo -Le acaricié toscamente.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita.- Vale... -le di un último beso en el cuello, dando también un pequeño lametón.

 **Tom:** Gemí abrazándole y noté cómo se quedaba dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por la mañana un poco revuelto. Fijo que era por el helado de por la noche. Tom dormía a mi lado, abrazándome como si fuera a escaparme o algo.

 **Tom:** Noté a Bill revolverse debajo mía y abrí los ojos con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

 **Bill:** Justo cuando logré separarme para ir a vomitar, vi a Tom con los ojos abiertos.- Duerme... -susurré y bajé la persiana para dejarle descansar.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de Bill con un dolor de cabeza que me iba a matar y una mala hostia importante y le sujeté el pelo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Solo estoy revuelto... -expliqué cuando pude parar de vomitar. Qué asco...

 **Tom:** Me callé el reproche y le acaricié la espalda hasta que al fin echó todo. Le lavé la cara con agua fría y volvimos a la cama. Ya no tenía sueño pero sí me encontraba fatal y no se me había pasado la mala hostia. Me tomé un ibuprofeno y le abracé con mimo- Shh relájate.

 **Bill:** Si ya estoy bien... -protesté, aunque en el fondo no estaba bien del todo. Me acurruqué contra su pecho para dormir otro poco.

 **Tom:** Duérmete -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No tengo sueño. -mentí. Quería que se durmiera él y seguir cuidándole yo.

 **Tom:** Duérmete -repetí acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Que no... -se me cerraban los ojos, aunque intentaba que se quedaran abiertos.

 **Tom:** Al final, se acabó durmiendo y la resaca se me alivió un poco, pero no el mal genio. Supongo que le debía una disculpa a Bill, pero él a mi otra por la que me montó.

 **Bill:** Me desperté hacia mediodía. Tom seguía a mi lado, descansando pero sin dormir, y decidí que era el mejor momento para disculparme.- Tom... -se sobresalto al oírme hablar.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -le revolví el pelo.

 **Bill:** Que no debería haber sido así ayer contigo... -desvié la mirada.- Lo siento mucho, de verdad. -susurré mirando mis manos fijamente.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Yo también lo siento. No debería haberme puesto así tampoco.

 **Bill:** Tú habías bebido... Es normal que te pusieras así... -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Me refería a antes de beber. Cuando me cabreé y te dejé aquí.

 **Bill:** Ah... -volví a encogerme de hombros.- No es nada. Tenías todo el derecho del mundo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Ya da igual -la puerta se cerró de un portazo por una corriente y me sentó como si me taladraran el cerebro- ¡Me cago en Dios! -grité.

 **Bill:** Me encogí por su grito y de forma inconsciente, me aparté un poco de él.

 **Tom:** Volví a abrir los ojos y vi a Bill apartado, encogido y temblando- Eh, enano -le cogí de la mano- No te asustes.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -dije aun temblando.- No he podido evitarlo... ¿Me abrazas?

 **Tom:** No lo sientas. No es tu culpa -le atraje hacia mi y le abracé de modo protector para que dejara de temblar. Puta mala hostia por la resaca.

 **Bill:** Sí lo es. Y voy a hacer todo lo posible para dejar de asustarme.

 **Tom:** Lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte ahora y luego ya veremos. Y no es tu culpa, no seas cabezón.

 **Bill:** Ya estoy tranquilo... Ahora quiero mimos. Y digas lo que digas no cambiaré de parecer.

 **Tom:** Por motivos evidentes, me guardé las ganas de darle una colleja y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y me deje caer para que se tumbara encima de mi.- ¿Tienes mucha resaca?

 **Tom:** Asentí subiéndome encima y besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** ¿Quieres descansar otro poquito? -pregunté con tono mimoso.

 **Tom:** Negué- No. Solo quiero morirme y resucitar mañana.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues cierra los ojos y descansa, amor. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Es que no tengo sueño -me quejé- Cúrame -exigí como si fiera un niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** ¿Que te duele? -pregunte sonriendo y le bese.

 **Tom:** La cabeza -respondí enfurruñado.

 **Bill:** Le di un suave beso en la frente.- ¿Así mejor? -le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Negué para que siguiera.

 **Bill:** Voy a besarte toda la cabeza... A ver si así se te pasa. -empecé a dejar suaves besos por su cara y pelo para al final besar sus labios.

 **Tom:** Tal vez si me das agua y un ibuprofeno en la boca... -dije cuando se separó de mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Si? Vamos a probar... -hice lo que me pidió.

 **Tom:** Bebió un trago de agua y la pasó de su boca a la mía. Luego se puso la pastilla en los labios y acercó su boca a la mía. Tragué pero Bill no se apartó de mis labios y siguió besando.

 **Bill:** Me separe sonriendo.- ¿Mejor?

 **Tom:** Sonreí y asentí- Pero en cualquier momento me puede volver el dolor, necesito muchos cuidados.

 **Bill:** Pues tu pide lo que quieras, que yo te cuido. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Te quiero a ti.

 **Bill:** Me sonroje.- Eso ya lo tienes... -le besé.- Ya sabes que soy tuyo.

 **Tom:** Pues tienes un problema... No te pienso soltar jamás.

 **Bill:** Pues no me importa... No quiero que me sueltes.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Eso espero -gracias a Dios que el segundo ibuprofeno hizo efecto.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Estás mejor? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Me haces el desayuno?

 **Bill:** Claro... Ahora te lo traigo. -me levanté y fui a la cocina después de darle un besito.

 **Tom:** Sonreí cuando me lo trajo- Me encanta aprovecharme de cuando me encuentro mal para que me hagas caso.

 **Bill:** Te hago caso estés mal o no. -le besé y me senté a su lado.

 **Tom:** Pero cuando estoy mal, más -empecé a comer mientras Bill me daba besos en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Eso es mentira, pero bueno. -aparté la bandeja cuando terminó y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Es verdad. Cuando estoy bien, quieres que yo te de mimos. Cuando estoy mal me das mimos.

 **Bill:** Resople.- ¿Y ahora qué quieres hacer?

 **Tom:** ¿Ponemos una peli y no le hacemos ni puto caso?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Buena idea... Elige peli, va.

 **Tom:** La que sea. Me interesas más tú -le abracé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. Encendimos la tele en el primer canal que pillamos y en seguida empezamos a ignorarla.

 **Tom:** Nos pasamos así toda la mañana hasta que nos entró hambre y nos levantamos para comer. A mi ya se me había pasado la resaca.

 **Bill:** Anna estaba preparando la comida con Patrick abrazándola por la espalda.- Copiones...

 **Tom:** Se giraron al oír a Bill y Anna le sacó la lengua.

 **Bill:** Si, si. Tú sácame la lengua, pero sois unos copiones. - Sonreímos y nos sentamos a esperarles.

 **Tom:** Mientras salía la comida, me dediqué a besar y morder a Bill.

 **Bill:** Intentaba no ser muy escandaloso, pero cuando Tom me besaba... Al final se me escapó un gemidito que hizo que me miraran todos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le pegué un lametón y volvió a gemir, pero esta vez a la vista de todos.

 **Bill:** Para, Tom... -le susurré al oído. Iba a morir de vergüenza ahí mismo.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba un poco cabrón, así que seguí a lo mio.

 **Bill:** T-Toom... -susurré jadeando. Joder, al final iba a empalmarme y todo.

 **Tom:** Al final se empalmó. Anna y Patrick estaban despollados. Entonces paré.

 **Bill:** Te odio... -me levanté y fui al baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgente.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás de él y cerré la puerta del baño detrás mío. Le abracé por detrás y metí mi mano en sus pantalones.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y me dejé hacer.- Te... Te odio...

 **Tom:** No me odias y lo sabes -desabroché su pantalón con la otra mano y le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Me agaché y le hice una mamada.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y sorpresa y me apoyé en el lavabo.

 **Tom:** Lamí hasta que se corrió y me lo tragué. Me levanté y le puse su mano en mi erección.

 **Bill:** ¿La mano? -me agaché y le devolví el favor.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y enredé mis dedos en su pelo.

 **Bill:** Aumenté poco a poco la velocidad, sintiendo el pre semen bajar por mi garganta.

 **Tom:** De repente exploté en su boca. Se levantó relamiéndose. Jadeando, me abroché los pantalones y salimos a la cocina- Se os ha enfriado -dijo Anna aguantándose la risa.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Nos lo comeremos igualmente.

 **Tom:** Me senté y Bill se sentó encima mío. Empezamos a comer.- Tom, te quería pedir una cosa -dijo Patrick.

-No, no le quieres pedir nada -dijo Anna roja.

-Ignórale -me dijo.

-No, Anna. 

-Pero que no puedo, joder ¿No lo entiendes? 

-Seguro que no le importa. 

-¿Queréis callaros y decirme qué mierda me tenéis que pedir? 

-Nada -dijo Anna.

-Que en dos meses me dan vacaciones y quería viajar con Anna a Londres que sé que le encanta, pero yo solo tengo dinero para un viaje y ella no tiene dinero. Y le he dicho que te lo pida pero ella no quiere. 

-Porque estoy viviendo aquí de gratis y encima pagó trescientos mil euros que le debía mi padre a unos hombres, que si no me llego a escapar nos habrían matado a todos -dijo agachando la mirada. Resoplé exasperado.

-Anna, deja de decir tonterías.

 **Bill:** Pero, Tom... Ya estas haciendo demasiado, no puedo pedirte mas... 

-Pues te lo doy yo. -respondí con seriedad.

 **Tom:** Bill, no puedo pediros esto... 

-Anna cállate la puta boca -dije empezando a cabrearme. Ya sé que no tenía motivos, pero con resaca me ponía de mala hostia- Que vas a ir y punto. Si no lo paga Bill, lo pago yo. Y no nos pides nada, te lo damos porque queremos. Y te callas.

 **Bill:** Eso es. -dije con cara seria. 

-No me gusta que me paguéis... 

-¡Que te calles! -medio grité.- Que vamos a hacer lo que nos de la gana y punto.

 **Tom:** Anna se calló intimidada y Patrick fue contento a por su portátil- Voy a reservar ya o subirá mucho el precio. 

-Bill, ¿pagas tú o pago yo? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Pago yo. -le bese.- Tú vas a pagar la ropa que me quiero comprar mañana, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Creo que sales ganando -me sacó la lengua y fue a por su tarjeta. Pagamos primero el avión y luego fuimos a pagar el hotel.

-Sí, claro, aquí no duerme mi hermana -dije borde.

-Pero que no tengo dinero para más -se quejó.

-Que no. Que si hay tres personas en el mundo que no pueden dormir en un sitio así son Anna, Mariah y Bill. El resto me da igual dónde durmamos, pero ellos no. Así que si para que mi hermana no duerma ahí te lo tenemos que pagar a ti también pues nos rascamos el bolsillo y punto, que será por dinero -dije sin ceder ni un ápice- Además -le cogí de la camiseta y me acerqué de forma un poco bestia a él para que no se enterara Anna- Guárdate el dinero que ibas a pagar del albergue y gástatelo en regalarle cosas a Anna ahí en Londres. Así que te callas -al final cedió y pagamos un hotel caro en el mismo centro de Londres. Anna se fue al cuarto una mezcla entre emocionada y sintiéndose mal por lo que le habíamos dado. Cuando se fue, compramos también las tarjetas de transporte de una semana y Patrick compró como sorpresa unas entradas para los estudios Leavesden donde se rodó Harry Potter, que Anna era muy fan. Tras dejarlo todo pagado y planear durante toda la tarde lo que iban a hacer y comprar todas las entradas de lo que era necesario, le di a Patrick 2000 euros para que le vaciara la tienda de lo de Harry Potter y otros 2000 para que le comprara todo lo que le gustara en Londres- Y yo no te he dado nada -le advertí. Guardó todo y se fue con Anna. Bill puso cara de envidia.

 **Bill:** Mañana voy a vaciar el centro comercial. -dije muriendo de envidia. Era infantil y absurdo, pero así era yo. Infantil y absurdo.

 **Tom:** Me reí. En cuanto se descuidara le iba a montar un viaje sorpresa. Quedaba semana y media para que empezara el curso, así que al día siguiente le dejaría a Bill vaciar el centro comercial y al día siguiente saldríamos no sabía todavía a dónde. Patrick se despidió de nosotros porque se tenía que ir- Amor, ¿podrías hacer pizza de las que haces tú mientras voy a animar a Anna? -sabía que ya había cenado pizza la noche anterior pero costaba mucho hacer la masa y necesitaba una excusa para interrogar a Anna sin que Bill se diera cuenta.

 **Bill:** Claro... -dije sonriendo y le besé.- Por mi Tommy, lo que sea. -Me fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar la masa.

 **Tom:** Fui a hablar con Anna- Enana, le voy a preparar un viaje a Bill sorpresa. Salimos pasado mañana. Será una semana también. ¿Dónde le gustaría ir? 

-Grecia, le encanta Grecia. 

-Genial -encendí el portátil- Por cierto, no voy a permitir que teniendo más dinero del que nunca podré gastar y tras todo lo que he pasado, una persona a quien quiera le falte ni un solo capricho, así que ni se te ocurra sentirte mal que te daré un tortazo, te lo advierto, limítate a disfrutarlo y me doy por pagado -le dije sin mirarla comprando los billetes y me dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, de verdad. 

-De nada. 

-Luego le doy a Bill las gracias también -me encogí de hombros. Cogí dos billetes de avión y pagué en el centro de Atenas un hotel de cinco estrellas. Al igual que en el viaje a Londres, planeé y pagué todo guiado por lo que Anna me contaba que quería visitar Bill (no sé porqué Bill nunca me contaba estas cosas. Bueno, sospechaba que porque no quería que me gastara tanto dinero en él). Justo cuando Bill nos llamó para que fuéramos a cenar, acabé de prepararlo todo. Anna y yo chocamos la mano y salimos- No sabes lo que me ha costado animar a la enana esta, que parece que en lugar de regalarle un viaje a Londres le hubiéramos mandado al patíbulo -me reí y me sacó la lengua mientras abrazaba a Bill, que no sospechaba nada. Nos sentamos a cenar y abracé a Bill- Gracias, está buenísima -sonrió. Anna y yo empezamos a hablar del viaje a Londres para darle a Bill más envidia.

 **Bill:** Me estaba muriendo de envidia, pero lo disimulaba medio engullendo la cena. Iba mas despacio que con el helado, pero solo para no vomitar otra vez. Acabé antes que ellos de cenar y me acurruqué contra Tom, rogando por dormirme antes de que me diera otra vez la ansiedad.

 **Tom:** Notamos la envidia de Bill y nos costó no reírnos. Cuando Bill se durmió en mi pecho, lo llevé a la cama. Al día siguiente no me dio tregua. Me despertó prontísimo y me llevó de compras. Menos mal que me dejó coger mi silla.

 **Bill:** Pase todo el día comprando ropa, zapatos, bolsos, maquillaje... Vamos, que no vacié todas las tiendas porque algunas eran exclusivamente de mujeres. Cuando acabe, me acerqué a Tom.- ¿Me dejas la llave para ir a dejar todo?

 **Tom:** ¿Qué me das a cambio? -dije esperando un beso. Llevaba todo el día molesto conmigo y yo fingía que no entendía nada y de vez en cuando sacaba el tema del viaje de Patrick y Anna para picarle un poco más.

 **Bill:** Invito yo a comer. -dije sonriendo de lado. Me tenía muy picado y no pensaba mimarle. Lo único que iba a recibir eran un par de videojuegos y un poco de ropa más ajustada que la que usaba. Quería verle en ese estilo.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa y le dejé las llaves. Le agarré de la cintura cuando fuimos a comer pero se me apartó- Estoy pensando ¿Y si le compramos a Anna unas botas de agua? Dicen que en Londres llueve mucho -me estaba ganando una hostia, lo sabía, pero me encantaba picarle.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien. -dije muy, muy borde. No me senté en sus piernas, sino en frente suya. Me puse a mirar la carta sin decir ni una palabra.

 **Tom:** Tras comer, me hizo dar otra vez vueltas por todo el centro comercial, pero esta vez para comprarme ropa a mi, carísima que me hizo pagar a mi sin darme la opción a negarme. Al final, paramos de comprar porque cerraron las tiendas y conduje hasta casa. Bill se quedó dormido en el asiento. Llegué a casa y le puse el pijama y le dejé durmiendo profundamente. Anna me ayudó a hacer su maleta (metimos tres conjuntos porque el segundo día tenía planeado ir de compras) y tras preparar todo para el día siguiente, cargamos todo en el maletero y me metí a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, sonó el despertador- Bill, vístete que tenemos que ir a la universidad por un trámite que te faltó hacer. Me llamaron anoche -se levantó con fastidio.

 **Bill:** Puta universidad... -dije de mala leche. Estaba enfadado con Tom, aunque el sueño no me dejaba recordar el motivo. Me vestí con un chandal y fui al baño a maquillarme, haciendo caso omiso a lo que compré ayer.

 **Tom:** Cuando se arregló, desayunamos lo que Anna nos hizo y se montó en el copiloto de mi Range Rover. Se quedó flipado cuando aparqué en el aeropuerto. Le abrí la puerta y saqué las maletas del maletero- ¿Vamos? -pregunté con una gran sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Pero... ¿Dónde vamos? -pregunté entusiasmado.

 **Tom:** A tierras helenas... -abrió mucho los ojos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy ilusionado.- Muchas gracias... Pero, ¿y la universidad?.

 **Tom:** Era una excusa para sacarte de la cama -me reí y al fin me besó.

 **Bill:** Había echado de menos sus labios, pero no dije nada al respecto.- ¿A qué hora sale el avión? -pregunte sonriendo.

 **Tom:** En tres cuartos de hora. Vamos a facturar -le abracé- Ayer no me quisiste dar ni un beso -dije por fastidiar- Aunque también es cierto que me pasé toda la tarde picándote sin que te dieras cuenta.

 **Bill:** Si que me daba cuenta, por eso no te besé. -le di la mano y fuimos a facturar.

 **Tom:** Mentiroso -me reí y se puso rojo- No te dabas cuenta sencillamente porque no te esperabas esto.

 **Bill:** Me daba cuenta, pero la verdad no me esperaba esto. -puntualicé sonriendo. Facturamos y embarcamos. Estaba bastante nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes qué? No te creo -le di la mano para calmarle.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué? -pregunte alterado. No fijaba la vista en ningún punto, con las manos y las piernas temblorosa.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondo torpemente a su beso. Estaba todavía muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** En el avión estaba estropeada la calefacción y estaba el aire acondicionado puesto a tope. Nos repartieron mantas para taparnos y aproveché esta oportuna situación para meterle la mano dentro de los pantalones a Bill para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Me sobresalté cuando su mano se coló en mi pantalón.- Quieto... -susurre aun mas nervioso. Solo faltaba que la azafata nos pillara con las manos en la masa.

 **Tom:** Manoseé un poco y en seguida se empalmó- ¿Seguro que quieres que pare? -susurré.

 **Bill:** Jadeé muy bajito.- Sí... Por favor. -seguía empalmado, pero estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho. Había descubierto que si estaba nervioso o asustado, la erección se me venía abajo.

 **Tom:** Al ver que no conseguía mi objetivo, saqué la mano y suspiró aliviado- Toma, anda -saqué una petaca que había llenado de vodka antes de salir por si pasaba esto.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo ganas... Solo quiero llegar a Grecia ya. -bajé la mirada. Fijo que Tom se enfadaba.

 **Tom:** Mira que eres cabezón... -suspiré y la guardé- Bebe un poco de agua entonces -le había metido una pastilla para que se durmiera.

 **Bill:** Vale... -me bebí media botella de dos tragos y sentí la cabeza embotada.- ¿Qué lleva el agua?

 **Tom:** Nada... -mentí. Se quedó dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Desperté cuando sentí besos por el cuello. Medio ronroneé del gusto, pero no abrí los ojos.

 **Tom:** Ya estamos en Grecia -seguí besando.

 **Bill:** No respondí porque no quería moverme del sitio.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le cogí en brazos para sacarle del avión.

 **Bill:** Me revolví y me dejó en el suelo. Tardamos un buen rato, pero al final conseguimos encontrar nuestras maletas.

 **Tom:** Cogimos un taxi y en seguida llegamos al hotel. Bill no tardó nada en despejarse y ahora estaba histérico y emocionado. Quería ver ya toda la ciudad.

 **Bill:** Dejé la maleta de cualquier forma en la habitación.- Vamos a hacer turismo, amor... -le bese. Estaba muy ilusionado.

 **Tom:** Espera un poco -me reí- Vamos a comer primero que he quedado con el guía turístico en una hora.

 **Bill:** Jo... Vaale. -dije con un puchero. Me senté en la cama con cara de niño frustrado.

 **Tom:** Venga, si te portas bien y vamos a comer, luego te doy un premio -me relamí y le guiñé el ojo- Si te portas mal, te daré unos azotes -le miré guarro.

 **Bill:** Sonreí con cara de pervertido.- Me gustan las dos opciones.

 **Tom:** Pues tú decides -le lancé un beso- ¿Bajamos a comer?

 **Bill:** Bueno... Vale... -dije con cara triste. Le di la mano y bajamos al restaurante a comer.

 **Tom:** Yo no tenía hambre porque me había inflado a comer en el avión mientras Bill dormía, pero no quería que Bill fuera sin comer.

 **Bill:** Comí un poquito mientras Tom me abrazaba desde la silla de al lado. No tenia mucho hambre.- ¿Nos vamos a hacer turismo ya?

 **Tom:** Sé bueno y termina de comer, a ver si te va a dar un mareo.

 **Bill:** No tengo más hambre... -dije con un puchero.

 **Tom:** Vale -cedí- Vamos con el guía -pagué y nos fuimos- Pero los azotes te los llevas -le dije al oído y le di un lametón en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Bueno... -me encogí de hombros y fuimos con el guía.

 **Tom:** Nos llevó a ver la ciudad. Bill estaba entusiasmado.

 **Bill:** Hice cientos de fotos de la ciudad y de nosotros. También le hice fotos a un par de griegos que... Uff...

 **Tom:** Me cabreé bastante por las fotitos a los griegos.

 **Bill:** Le vi enfadado.- No te enfades... Tu sales mucho mejor.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues si tan bien salgo no te importará borrar las fotos a los griegos esos?

 **Bill:** Quiero que los vea Anna... Luego ya las borras si quieres, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Ya... Que las vea Anna... Vamos a seguir con el tour.

 **Bill:** Suspire triste y seguimos con el tour. Solo hice fotos a los monumentos.

 **Tom:** Le vi triste y aunque seguía enfadado, le fui a abrazar intentando estar de buen humor- ¿Vas a pasar por el Partenón sin sacarnos una foto juntos? -sonrió y fue a echar un selfie y justo cuando le fue a dar al botón le di un lametón y salimos en la foto yo despollado y él con cara de asco.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! Eres un guarro. -dije indignado. Si me iba a hacer caso para hacer esas guarrerias, mejor que me ignorara.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Solo era broma -me acerqué a su oído- Ademas cuando te lleno la polla de babas no te parezco tan guarro... O al menos no te molesta que lo sea.

 **Bill:** No es lo mismo. -respondí un poco molesto. Pero no quería joder las vacaciones... Suspiré.- Vamos a seguir anda.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Acabamos el tour agotados. Las cosas seguían tensas, pero menos que antes. Fuimos al hotel, pero el restaurante estaba cerrado ya.- ¿Qué hacemos?

 **Tom:** ¿Nos vamos a dormir? -pregunté. Asintió y subimos al cuarto. Me puse el pijama.

 **Bill:** Me cambié en silencio y me metí en la cama. Estaba agotado y triste, pero Tom no lo vio.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé. Anda que menuda puta mierda todo. De repente oí a Bill sollozar y me giré- ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Bill:** Que soy gilipollas. -alce la cámara y frente a sus ojos borre la foto del griego mas guapo de todos. Quedaban otras diez.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le quité la cámara- Por más que me joda no puedo obligarte a esto -me giré otra vez.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no quiero tenerlas. Ya no. -cogí la cámara para borrar más fotos.

 **Tom:** ¿No querías que Anna las viera?

 **Bill:** Ya no. -terminé de borrarlas y me puse de cara a él.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Le besé para que dejara de llorar y le acaricié con mimo- No llores. Siento haberme cabreado por una estupidez y haber jodido el día... -dije al fin.

 **Bill:** No lo has hecho... -susurré y le abracé.- Ha sido un día muy bueno.

 **Tom:** Pues deja de llorar -pedí.

 **Bill:** Es que me siento mal... He hecho que te enfades y por eso no nos hemos divertido tanto como deberíamos. -expliqué aun llorando.

 **Tom:** No te sientas mal. Vamos a olvidarlo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y apreté un poquito el abrazo.- Aún no entiendo qué he hecho para tener tanta suerte...

 **Tom:** Deja de decir gilipolleces y duerme.

 **Bill:** No son gilipolleces... Si estuvieras en mi cabeza, lo entenderías. -asegure medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Pero afortunadamente no estoy dentro sino fuera, donde te puedo ver con la claridad con la que tú no te ves... Duerme.

 **Bill:** Eres tonto... -le besé y al fin me dormí.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que me dormí. No tenía que haberme puesto así porque mirara a esos tíos y por mi culpa a él estaba jodido y habíamos desperdiciado un día en Grecia. Decidí retrasar un día la vuelta, para recuperar este día perdido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible y los ojos resecos. Alcé la mirada y vi a Tom durmiendo con cara de felicidad.- Qué guapo eres... -susurré y le acaricié con delicadeza.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos cuando sentí una caricia y sonreí- Buenos días.

 **Bill:** Hola... Perdón por despertarte. -le di un besito.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada ¿Cómo has dormido?

 **Bill:** Bien. -respondí sonriendo.- ¿Tú?

 **Tom:** Bien. Pero cuida bien de dormir cerca mío porque de un momento a otro te puedes ver atrapado -me subí encima sujetando sus manos y besándole el cuello, pero sin ninguna intención sexual, al menos no todavía.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Eres el único por el que me dejaría atrapar... Me gustas demasiado como para intentar huir. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Le besé la boca sonriendo- Tú lo que quieres es que te folle, vicioso -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -dije fingiendo seriedad.- Pero luego. Ahora quiero que me mimes.

 **Tom:** Me reí y nos di la vuelta hasta que él quedó encima y le pude abrazar de la cintura. Estuve un rato mimándole hasta que sonó el despertador- Hay que bajar a desayunar -le besé otra vez.

 **Bill:** Pero yo estoy muy a gusto aquí... -dije con un puchero y me besó.

 **Tom:** No hemos venido a Grecia para quedarnos en la cama, ¿no? Además ya te debo azotes de ayer por la mañana, ¿no querrás ganarte otro castigo? -dije lamiéndome los labios de manera guarra.

 **Bill:** Depende de cual sea el castigo. -incitado por su gesto, le lamí yo los labios.

 **Tom:** Le devolví el gesto lamiéndole yo la boca- Princesa, no te me pongas guarro que no salimos de aquí hoy.

 **Bill:** ¿Y? Tenemos varios días. -volví a lamerle. Me encantaba su sabor.

 **Tom:** Bueno, el museo de la Acrópolis y el de la guerra pueden esperar... -le saqué la camiseta y empecé a lamerle y morderle el pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y sonreí. Le saqué la camiseta y me lance a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Cogí sus manos y las pasé por mi pecho. Me encantaba cómo babeaba Bill al verme y tocarme. Le desabroché los pantalones y le despojé de ellos y de los calzoncillos ya de paso. Me recreé en su culo manoseándolo y de repente lo azoté con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me mordí el labio. Joder, como me ponía...

 **Tom:** Metí dos dedos en su culo y los empecé a mover dentro de él mientras él gemía y gritaba.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé con una mano en la cama mientas con la otra agarré su polla para masturbarle.- Fóllame ya, Tommy... -supliqué un poco después.

 **Tom:** Le abrí el culo con las manos y se la clavé al tiempo que le azotaba un par de veces más.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! ¡Tom! -grité muerto de placer. Empezó a moverse contra mi y yo a tocar todo su cuerpo mientras gritaba.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé al ritmo de mis envestidas, gritando ambos de placer. Le di la vuelta y se la clavé con fuerza encargándome de darle en la próstata y que se corriera con un grito.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto después de correrme y poco después, explotó él en mi cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le besé y salí de él con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Me dejé caer de cualquier manera en la cama, jadeando.- ¿Quieres hacer turismo?

 **Tom:** Pensaba visitar un par de museos y pasar la tarde de compras. ¿Te parece?

 **Bill:** Perfecto. -le bese y me levante.- Voy a vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me metí en la ducha para lavarme el cuerpo y salí a los cinco minutos. Me vestí, bajamos a desayunar y nos fuimos al museo del Acrópolis.

 **Bill:** Después de una vista rápida al museo del Acropolis, fuimos al de la guerra, en el que pasamos mucho más tiempo. Al final, estaba incluso aburrido, pero no me quejé por no joder a Tom.

 **Tom:** Estaba en mi salsa rodeado de armas y de cosas de guerra. De repente, vi que había como un minitanque para que los niños se sacaran fotos y ya sé que era para niños, pero yo quería foto- Bill, ¿me sacas una foto? -pregunté emocionado.

 **Bill:** Me reí por por primera vez en un buen rato.- Claro, ponte con el tanque. -varias personas nos miraron raro, pero no dijeron nada.

 **Tom:** Me sacó la foto y ya nos fuimos porque ya lo habíamos visto todo. Yo estaba muy contento- ¿Comemos?

 **Bill:** Claro, lo que quieras. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ya sé que te has aburrido, pero a cambio, tienes toda la tarde de compras -sonrió.

 **Bill:** Pero primero vamos a comer, anda. -supliqué.

 **Tom:** Sí, que muero de hambre -fuimos al hotel a comer.

 **Bill:** Me tocó sentarme a su lado.- No quiero sentarme así... -susurré triste y comí rápido para poder echarme la siesta antes de ir de compras.

 **Tom:** Nos tumbamos y Bill se quedó dormido acurrucado en mi.

 **Bill:** Me desperté sintiendo besos y caricias por todos lados, pero no abrí los ojos.

 **Tom:** Le noté despertarse pero no abría los ojos. Le seguí besando y lamiendo.

 **Bill:** Al final abrí los ojos y suspiré.- Hola... -subió poco a poco hasta mis labios.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué tal has dormido? -seguí besando.

 **Bill:** Bien... Bastante bien. -suspiré de gusto mientras sus manos se metían lentamente por debajo de mi camiseta.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemidito.- ¿Tú has dormido?

 **Tom:** Negué- No estaba cansado.

 **Bill:** Ah... -asentí. Seguía besando y acariciando y en seguida noté mi polla dura rozando con la ropa. Joder... Que vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Se ha levantado para saludarme -mordí- ¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto? -asintió rojisimo- Pues pídemelo.

 **Bill:** Me pegué a su oído.- Me da igual lo que quieras hacerme o que te haga... Solo haz que me corra.

 **Tom:** Empecé a manosear y le desabroché el pantalón. Me agaché y empecé a lamerle el interior de los muslos para desesperarle.

 **Bill:** Temblé un poco y gemí ansioso. Quería que me la chupara, pero no me atrevía a pedírselo.

 **Tom:** Le iba a desquiciar hasta que le me pidiera. Le notaba hasta temblando.

 **Bill:** Tom... Haz algo, joder... -supliqué entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué? -le di un lametón en la polla y gimió muy alto pero seguí a lo mío.

 **Bill:** ¡Cómeme la polla, por Dios! -supliqué medio gritando.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale... Ansioso.

 **Bill:** Se metió mi polla en la boca y empezó a lamer y succionar.

 **Tom:** Oí a Bill gemir y nombrar a Dios varias veces.

 **Bill:** Lo estaba haciendo mejor que nunca, iba a volverme loco. Al final me corrí con un grito.

 **Tom:** Le subí el pantalón y el calzoncillo y subí a besarle.

 **Bill:** Le abracé aun jadeando.- Eres el mejor... -le susurré al oído, aún alterado.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Pero ahora te toca a ti... -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Claro...¿Que quieres que te haga?

 **Tom:** Sorpréndeme -se rió

 **Bill:** Le hice tumbarse bocarriba y empecé a lamer su pene como si fuera un helado. Si quería más, que lo pidiera.

 **Tom:** Gemí en alto. Sabía lo que pretendía. Cuando estaba chupando la punta y un poco a traición, empujé su cabeza hasta que se la metió entera.

 **Bill:** Usando todas mis fuerzas, quité sus manos de mi cabeza y las puse en el colchón para luego sacarme su pene de la boca.- Si quieres que haga eso, tendrás que pedirlo. -dije fingiendo desaprobación.

 **Tom:** Gemí lastimeramente cuando se sacó mi polla de la boca pero me reí ante lo que dijo- ¿Me comes la polla? -dije inmovilizado.

 **Bill:** No sé... -puse cara de estar pensándolo. Me apetecía más follar, pero no iba a decírselo.

 **Tom:** Por favor, princesa.

 **Bill:** Sin decir nada, me metí su pene el la boca y succioné con ansias. Iba a hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida.

 **Tom:** Estaba muerto de placer ante lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba siendo mejor que nunca. De repente reventé en su boca con un grito. Jadeando vino a besarme.

 **Bill:** Le vestí despacio, sin dejar de besarle.- ¿Vamos de compras?

 **Tom:** Vamos -me levanté cuando me recompuse y fuimos. Se pasó toda la tarde torturándome tienda tras tienda. Se hizo de noche y nos fuimos a cenar. Me había encargado de que llenaran toda la habitación de velas, telas y pétalos de flores. Y había dejado a la vista trajes y juguetes que teníamos. Estaba deseando que Bill viera todo eso tras haberse quedado con las ganas de follar por la tarde. Y le devolví la última vez que me dio viagra sin permiso metiéndosela en la cena.

 **Bill:** Después de cenar, Tom me besó en el ascensor... Y me excité. Me excité como no lo hacia en mucho tiempo. Tras un poquito pensando, reconocí lo que sentía como los efectos de la viagra... Mierda. Me lancé a su boca como un desesperado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí con chulería cuando se separó de mi. Le tapé los ojos antes de entrar en el cuarto. Hoy el policía iba a ser yo. Le metí en el baño y me vestí de policía. Abrí la puerta de golpe con la porra en la mano- ¡Kaulitz!

 **Bill:** Me gire hacia Tom con sorpresa y sin querer gemí al verle así vestido. Dios... ¡Quería que me follara de una vez!

 **Tom:** ¡Contra la pared! -me hizo caso temblando de la excitación y empecé a registrarle manoseándole por todos los lados. Le di con la porra en la pierna para que se abriera de piernas y le manoseé por dentro de las piernas y la polla- ¿Sabe por qué está detenido? -le dije al oído con voz sexy y severa. Negó con la cabeza soltando un gemido- Por tráfico de drogas. Así que voy a comprobar que no las tengas escondidas en el culo -le metí dos dedos de golpe y gimió.

 **Bill:** Busca, busca... No vas a encontrar nada. -aseguré entre gemidos y me metió otro dedo.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Nadie me va a detener si maltrato a los detenidos. Así que dime dónde la escondes o te violo toda la noche -dije llevando mi punta hasta su entrada.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no tengo droga! Además, como te pille mi marido te vas a cagar. -dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza y gritó- Tu marido... no me asusta...y tú... más te vale hablar.

 **Bill:** Mi marido... Te matará... Y no tengo... Droga. -dije entre gemidos y jadeos.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar el cuello- Hay pruebas... suficientes para... encarcelarte... No nos hace falta... tu confesión -le agarré de la polla y empecé a masturbar con fuerza- Y tu marido... No me da miedo -se corrió en mi mano con un grito. Embestí un par de veces más y me corrí yo. Salí de él con cuidado dejando besos en su cuello y le tendí el traje de preso- Te espero fuera... Date prisa -salí dándole un azote.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y me puse el traje a toda velocidad. La puta pastilla me tenía ansioso y duro otra vez. Salí del baño y me lancé a sus labios, pillándole desprevenido.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le agarré del culo. Me había pillado abrochándome los pantalones. Finalmente desistí. Para lo que me iban a durar puestos... Le seguí el beso y restregué mi erección con la suya- Aquí mando yo, Kaulitz. Tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga o tendrás problemas -le pegué en el culo con la porra y gimió- Y ahora quiero un stripteasse -le lamí el cuello guarro.

 **Bill:** Gemí otra vez y me separé de él. Puse música con el móvil y me desnudé para Tom.

 **Tom:** Entre la pastilla y lo que me ponía Bill de normal (que era demasiado) me estaba volviendo loco. Hubo un momento que ya estaba sin ropa y que acercó mucho su culo a mi cara, contoneándose. Le pegué un mordisco y le hice sentarse encima mío. Le empecé a masturbar- Kaulitz. Tienes dos opciones aquí. O me obedeces y te conviertes en la perra del agente Trümper -le lamí el cuello- que entonces te protegería de todos estos delincuentes... O pasarlo muy mal y que te folle igualmente... ¿Qué vas a querer? -le susurré al oído con voz sexy. En cuanto respondiera, le iba a follar.

 **Bill:** Ser la perra del agente Trümper -dije muerto de ganas y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me reí ante sus ansias. Le estampé contra el colchón y me lo empecé a follar con fuerza hasta que me corrí dentro de él y él en mi mano. Pero no le di tregua. Estaba otra vez empalmado y tiré de su culo hasta que acabó a cuatro patas. Le volví a follar.

 **Bill:** Me agarré al cabecero y me deshice en gritos y gemidos. Estaba tan excitado que me podría correr sin necesidad de masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Se corrió salpicándolo todo y poco más tardé yo. Me di cuenta de que yo seguía vestido y me dispuse a desnudarme. De repente, vi a Bill sonriendo de lado con chulería apuntarme con la pistola.

 **Bill:** A cuatro patas. Y si intentas pasarte de listo, te follo sin prepararte antes.

 **Tom:** Fingí estar asustado y levanté las manos- Pero... estoy vestido.

 **Bill:** Pues hazme un stripteasse y luego te pones a cuatro patas. -dije como si fuera obvio y empecé a acariciar mi pene. No podía estar sin tocarme o follar. Puta pastilla...

 **Tom:** Me empecé a mover como cuando era puto y Bill flipó conmigo. Creo que nunca le había hecho un stripteasse y si lo había hecho, no me acordaba. Bill estaba haciéndose una paja con una mano y tocándome y azotándome con la otra cuando pillaba. Estaba flipado y babeando por mi.

 **Bill:** Casi me corrí al verle desnudarse de esa forma, pero por suerte, aguanté.- Ponte a cuatro patas... -no supe de dónde me salió la voz, pero al menos pude hablar.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué me vas a hacer? -dije fingiendo tenerle miedo y haciéndole caso.

 **Bill:** Te voy a hacer muuchas guarrerías, pero te van a gustar. -recordando lo mucho que lo disfruté cuando el lo hizo, le separé las nalgas con una mano y empecé a lamer su entrada.

 **Tom:** Dios... -me agarré de las sábanas gimiendo de morbo.

 **Bill:** Seguí lamiendo y empecé a meter los dedos, oyendo a Tom gritar. Separé un momento la boca de su entrada.- Cuando quieras, Trümper... -dije antes de volver a lo de antes.

 **Tom:** Estaba ya chorreando- Aaah, ya, joder.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él sonriendo y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Estaba gimiendo y gritando y, joder, me estaban temblando hasta las piernas. Intenté aguantar, pero me derrumbé en el colchón con un gemido lastimero al notar a Bill salir de mi. Noté un azote y para mi vergüenza, gemí.

 **Bill:** Le giré para que quedara bocarriba.- Sé que soy bueno... Pero no pensaba que tanto. -y volví a penetrarle.

 **Tom:** Me abstuve de responder y solo gemí.

 **Bill:** Seguí embistiendo un poco más y cuando sentí el orgasmo cerca, empecé a masturbarle. También a besar, lamer y morder su cuello.

 **Tom:** Me corrí con un grito. Estaba jadeando. Enseguida volví a empalmarme.

 **Bill:** Yo aún no había terminado, así que seguí embistiendo, y cuando me corrí, me tumbe encima de Tom y empecé a comerle la polla. Moví las caderas para que hiciera lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos y noté que estaba encima mío, así que me metí su polla a la boca. Visualicé el vibrador y el lubricante. Llené el vibrador de lubricante y se lo metí encendido mientras le seguía comiendo la polla.

 **Bill:** Me detuve un momento para gritar y luego volví a mi tarea. Le metí los dedos para darle más placer aún.

 **Tom:** Bill se separó de golpe de mi para gritar y correrse en mi boca. Le saqué el vibrador y él en seguida volvió a comerme la polla. Cuando me corrí, se dio la vuelta.

 **Bill:** Ya no me excité más, estaba agotado. Le besé y me dejé caer a su lado.

 **Tom:** Lo de... la pastilla... te lo debía... -le dije correspondiendo a su beso- Ha... estado bien.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Estaba muy sucio, pero en ese momento me dio igual, estaba agotado.- ¿Dormimos... Ya? -pregunté cansado.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Ya nos ducharíamos por la mañana. Puse el despertador y nos dormimos.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con la alarma y vi a Tom durmiendo a mi lado. Estaba muy vago, así que la apagué y me dormí otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me levanté con la luz del sol dándome en la cara. Me parece que a la excursión de por la mañana ya no llegábamos- Princesa, ¿te hacía mucha ilusión ir a Olimpia? -pregunté. Anna me dijo que le hacía ilusión pero que tampoco le quitaba el sueño.

 **Bill:** No... -me encogí de hombros.- Prefiero visitar Delfos.

 **Tom:** Pero no me jodas las sorpresas, que era el plan de esta tarde... -me reí.

 **Bill:** ¡Bien! -le abracé con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Tom:** Tenemos dos horas más para dormir si quieres.

 **Bill:** Vale, amor... -me pegué a el.- Ayer me quedé muerto. Quiero dormir.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Vale -puse el despertador. Yo no me dormí porque no tenía más sueño. Cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador me puse a despertarle con besos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le bese el cuello.- Hola...

 **Tom:** Hola, princesa -se estiró.

 **Bill:** Me da pereza levantarme. -dije haciéndome el vago.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y si te levanto yo?

 **Bill:** Uf... -me tapé más con la manta. Estaba muy, muy perezoso.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le llevé a la ducha. Enchufé el agua caliente y nos metí bajo el agua. Bill se abrazó a mi cuello y se negó a soltarse- ¿Quieres que te lave el pelo? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí. - Si no te importa...

 **Tom:** Me reí y le dejé de pie pero apoyado en mi y empecé a lavarle el pelo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y me dejé hacer.- Creo que... Voy a dormirme si sigues así.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo que he acabado -me reí y le aclaré.

 **Bill:** Salimos de la ducha y después de vestirnos, fuimos a visitar Delfos.

 **Tom:** Nos dejó ahí el taxi y fuimos a verlo y a pasear por ahí- Los Griegos creían que esto era el centro del mundo. Ahora que estás tú aquí, les podemos dar la razón -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le correspondí al abrazo- Delfos está ubicado en la ladera del monte Parnaso, con vistas al valle y al mar. En la Antigua Grecia era muy visitado por peregrinos que recorrían el país en busca de los consejos de Pitia (o Pitonisa), la sacerdotisa más famosa de la época. El Oráculo de Delfos estaba formado por mujeres mayores que se creía que tenían poderes heredados del dios Apolo. Esas mujeres llegaban a un trance usando drogas y los sacerdotes interpretaban sus palabras. Era el lugar religioso más importante de el mundo heleno -expliqué. Fuimos a visitar la zona arqueológica, con el Templo de Apolo, el teatro y el estadio.

 **Bill:** Nos hicimos otra mini sesión de fotos y luego fuimos a buscar un sitio para comer.- ¿Podemos ir mañana a la playa?

 **Tom:** Lo tenía pensado en tres días, pero lo cambiamos.

 **Bill:** Ah, no. -dije en seguida.- Si has planeado todo, ya lo haremos cuando toque.

 **Tom:** No me cuesta nada cambiar un día por otro -le dije empezando a comer.

 **Bill:** No, en serio. Prefiero que me sorprendas mañana y ya otro día ir a la playa. -le besé el hombro.

 **Tom:** Vale -le revolví el pelo y me dio un manotazo.

 **Bill:** No hagas eso. -dije entre dientes y muy, muy enfadado.

 **Tom:** Vale -agaché la cabeza más que nada para que no viera mi sonrisa.

 **Bill:** Le besé el pelo.- Eres de lo que no hay...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Y te encanto.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto. -sonreí.- Por algo eres mi marido.

 **Tom:** Me reí. Acabamos de comer y nos dirigimos a el Monasterio Osiou Louka- El nombre significa Lucas herido. Está dedicado a San Lucas, un ermitaño griego nacido en Delfos en el 896 d.C. que abandonó su hogar durante la adolescencia buscando la espiritualidad. Se hizo sanador y le atribuyeron curaciones milagrosas. Se le considera profeta porque predijo que Creta sería liberada por el emperador Romano II y ocho años después de su muerte ocurrió, así que el emperador ordenó construir este templo en su honor. Dentro hay frescos y mosaicos perfectamente conservados y la cripta en la que yace San Lucas.

 **Bill:** Nos hicimos unas cuantas fotos mas. Estaba reventado.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

 **Tom:** Volver y darnos un masaje en el hotel -dije convencido.

 **Bill:** Genial. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues hala... -le di un azote.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y le di un empujoncito. Luego llamamos a un taxi para volver al hotel.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y nos fuimos a dar un masaje.

 **Bill:** Si ya venía cansado de la excursión, el masaje había terminado de relajarme y alelarme. Antes tenía pensado decirle a Tom de cenar fuera, pero estaba realmente cansado.

 **Tom:** Tras el masaje estaba dormidísimo- Vamos a dormir -puse el despertador.

 **Bill:** Para variar, me desperté un poco antes de que sonara la alarma y me dediqué a mirar a Tom. Me encantaba mirarle mientras dormía.

 **Tom:** Sonó la alarma y vi a Bill mirarme- Princesa... ¿te gusta lo que ves?

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y luego le besé. - Me encanta. Es la mejor vista del mundo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues puedes tocar todo lo que quieras... Con la boca. Con las manos no.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa.- Vale... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me fue a tocar sin querer con la mano y yo le esposé las manos a la espalda negando con falsa desaprobación- Me he visto obligado...

 **Bill:** Me reí sin poder evitarlo y le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Empezó a recorrer mi cara con los labios y pronto bajó por mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Seguí bajando y me encontré con la camiseta. Le miré con vicio y se la saqué con la boca (aunque tuvo que ayudar un poquito).

 **Tom:** Empezó a morder y lamer todo mi torso.

 **Bill:** Fui bajando poco a poco hasta su entrepierna.- Si quieres que te baje esto, te va a tocar soltarme.

 **Tom:** Me bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos- No hace falta que lo bajes, tú sigue -le dije sonriendo con chulería.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le di un pico antes de empezar a lamer la punta solo por desquiciar.

 **Tom:** Gemí de placer ante sus lametones- Entera...

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, Tommy? -dije con voz inocente y seguí con los lametones, esta vez jugando un poco con el piercing.

 **Tom:** Mmm... -fingí pensar- ¿O lo haces o... Ahh... te reviento? -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Fingí enfadarme.- Pues ahora ya si que no lo hago. -me aparté de él.

 **Tom:** Le besé- No te enfades que era broma -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Pídemelo bien. -exigí intentando ignorar sus labios, aunque costase mucho.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Por favor, princesa.

 **Bill:** Eso esta mejor. -me incliné y empecé a succionar.

 **Tom:** Eres... Dios... Increíble...

 **Bill:** Me contuve las ganas de sacármela de la boca y sonreír con chulería y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Gritando, reventé en su boca.

 **Bill:** Le saqué la lengua para que viera su semen y luego me lo tragué.- Rico...

 **Tom:** Le besé y le empujé sin soltarle los brazos hasta dejarle en el colchón boca abajo. Le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí y abrí más las piernas para ayudarle con su tarea. Me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Le besé y le mordí la espalda mientras dilataba y de un momento a otro, le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité por su brusquedad y me moví como pude contra él.- Tommy... Tócame...

 **Tom:** Tiré de sus caderas hacia arriba hasta arrodillarle y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y gritos, sintiendo que el orgasmo se acercaba poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Gime para mi -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Con las fuerzas que me quedaban, me incorporé y pegué mi espalda a su pecho. Una vez ahí, empecé a gemir contra su oído.

 **Tom:** Entre gemidos de ambos llegamos al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** No me sueltes... -susurré.

 **Tom:** No lo haré nunca -le dije sin soltar mi abrazo. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y giré la cara para besarle la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- ¿Me sueltas? Más que nada porque me empiezan a doler los hombros. -dije aún con la cabeza en su hombro y los ojos cerrados.

 **Tom:** Quité un solo brazo de su cintura y le quité las esposas volviendo a rodearle con un abrazo firme y fuerte.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y relajé el cuerpo, sintiéndome feliz de que me abrazara con esa fuerza. Podría pasar ahí la mañana entera...

 **Tom:** Me quedé un rato así hasta que nuestros estómagos rugieron- Vamos a desayunar, anda -asintió con un puchero y nos vestimos para bajar.

 **Bill:** Me maquillé con más esmero que nunca para él y luego le di la mano en el camino al ascensor. No era igual que el abrazo después del sexo, pero algo es algo.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba precioso... como siempre. Y muy mimoso además, así que dejé que se me abrazara y que me besara todo el rato.

 **Bill:** En el desayuno, a pesar de que era incómodo y no sabía si a Tom le apetecía, estuve sujetando su mano. No la solté desde que nos vestimos.

 **Tom:** Hoy vamos a ir a un sitio impresionante- Miré el reloj. Anoche nos habíamos acostado pronto y eran las ocho de la mañana.- Pero tenemos que ir ya al tren -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Vamos. -dije un poco adormilado y sin querer soltarle la mano aún.

 **Tom:** Un taxi nos llevó hasta el tren. Bill se quedó dormido abrazado a mi las casi tres horas de viaje.

 **Bill:** Me desperté sintiendo unos labios sobre los míos y sonreí.- Hola... Siento haberme dormido...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Quedan diez minutos de viaje. En seguida llegaremos.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me separé de el. Ya había estado bastante pegajoso por un mes...

 **Tom:** ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces tan lejos? -pregunté fingiendo indignación.

 **Bill:** Nada... -respondí en un susurro.- Solo iba a estirarme. -lo que no era falso del todo.

 **Tom:** //Mentiroso...// Se estiró y volvió a acurrucarse en mi. El tren paró y nos tocó bajarnos. Andamos un poco hasta que le llevé a una zona donde se veía bien todo. Bill se quedó impresionado- Esto es Meteora. Se considera por muchos razón suficiente para visitar Grecia. Meteora significa rocas en el aire. Todos estos peñascos se formaron bajo el mar hace 30 millones de años y al bajar el nivel del mar quedaron descubiertos. Si te fijas arriba de los peñascos hay monasterios. Los antiguos monjes los consideraron el lugar ideal para la meditación por su cercanía al cielo. Originalmente había 24, ahora solo quedan 13. El primer monasterio, Megalo Meteoro, fue fundado en 1336 por Athanasios. Es ese de ahí -señalé- Lo visitaremos ahora. Está encima de una roca de 536 metros de altura y justo a la entrada, veremos la cueva en la que habitó el monje. La construcción de los monasterios es una incógnita. Se cree que subían con poleas y cuerdas antes de la construcción de los caminos -le expliqué. No pensaba soltarle toda la chapa, pero parecía interesado por lo que contaba, así que seguí.

 **Bill:** Estaba maravillado por el viaje. Ya conocía parte de lo que me había contado, pero dicho por el mientras me abrazaba... Era mucho mejor.

 **Tom:** Estarás contento. Tu marido estudió antes de venir y ha sido una enciclopedia con patas durante todo el viaje -se rió.

 **Bill:** Estoy muy, muy contento. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vamos a ver los monasterios. Son preciosos y me puedes fundir a fotos -le besé.

 **Bill:** Genial. -le abracé y fuimos hacia los monasterios.

 **Tom:** Fue agotador. Eran muy bonitos, pero Bill emocionado era como una bomba. Reventaba a cualquiera. Paramos un poco para comer, pero Bill no me dio tregua. Tras acabar, cogimos un tren de vuelta. Estaba reventado y me quedé dormido babeando en el hombro de Bill.

 **Bill:** Estuve mirándole como un idiota casi todo el viaje. Cuando quedaban unos quince minutos, empecé a besarle el cuello. Me daba pena, pero tenía que despertarle.

 **Tom:** Apreté los ojos. No me quería despertar.

 **Bill:** Seguí besando y al final subí hasta sus labios. Estábamos a dos paradas de la nuestra, no podía dejarle dormir por mucho que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Suspiré abriendo un ojo- Malvado princesa...

 **Bill:** Estamos llegando, amor... En el hotel dormimos, ¿vale? Pero ahora vamos, que esta es nuestra parada. -le di otro beso y tiré de su mano para bajar del tren.

 **Tom:** Me arrastró fuera del tren y llamó aun taxi. Fue llegar al hotel y quedarme dormido vestido.

 **Bill:** Le puse el pijama con cuidado de no despertarle. Luego me tumbé a su lado y nos tapé. Había sido un día demasiado largo.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con el sol dándome en la cara y vi a Bill despierto mirándome. Estaba a punto de sonar el despertador.

 **Bill:** Justo iba a darle los buenos días cuando sonó la alarma. La apagué y le besé.- Buenos días, amor. ¿Has dormido bien?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Tú?

 **Bill:** Asentí y volví a besarle. En realidad no había dormido mucho, pero no quería que lo notara.

 **Tom:** Me muero de hambre. ¿Desayunamos? -pregunté estirándome.

 **Bill:** Claro... -dije sonriendo. Me incorporé y bostecé.

 **Tom:** Bostecé al verle y me vestí. Bajamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Fui medio alelado a desayunar, disimulando para que no se diera cuenta de mi cansancio.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y pedí dos cafés bien cargados para mi, además de muchísimo desayuno.

 **Bill:** Yo cogí poca comida; no tenía apenas hambre. Terminé en seguida y me dediqué a mirar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Acabé de desayunar y nos fuimos al taxi que nos iba a llevar al plan de hoy- Duerme. Tenemos dos horas -le dije haciéndole apoyarse en mi.

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo... Estoy bien. -dije besándole el cuello. La conductora del taxi nos miraba enternecida, aunque no nos entendiera.- Tienes que dejarle una buena propina, eh...

 **Tom:** Me reí y asentí. Le acaricié y ronroneó. En seguida se quedó dormido aunque dijera que no quería. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar le desperté- Princesa, llegamos en nada -bostezó y se estiró. Cuando llegamos, la mujer nos sonrió. Me costó el viaje sesenta euros, pero le di dos billetes de cincuenta y le dije que se quedara el cambio. Tras darme las gracias se despidió- ¿Contento? -asintió. Se le notaba muy despejado y contento.

 **Bill:** Me había venido muy bien ese rato de sueño, aunque jamás lo admitiera. Le di la mano y me dejé guiar hacia la excursión que tocaba.

 **Tom:** Fuimos al teatro de la ciudad. Cuando estábamos dentro abajo del todo, Bill miró a su alrededor impresionado- Esto es Epidauro. El teatro aquí se conserva en tan buenísimo estado que se siguen representando obras. Caben 14000 personas -le tape los ojos y le agarré bien para que no se cayera- Vamos a subir hasta arriba. Quiero que lo veas desde lo alto -se agarró a mi con algo de miedo- No te voy a dejar caer. Confía en mi -le besé.

 **Bill:** Me relajé un poco al sentir sus labios y me dejé llevar. Confiaba ciegamente en él.

 **Tom:** Abrazándole con fuerza y detrás de él subimos poco a poco hasta llegar arriba. Como era temporada baja, ese día éramos los únicos visitantes de la ciudad y teníamos todo el teatro para nosotros. Llegamos arriba y sin soltar mi abrazo, le quité la venda de los ojos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé totalmente flipado al ver la vista. Sin poder decir nada, hice mil fotos de lo que veía.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al ver su reacción y bajamos al escenario a probar la acústica. Me senté en primera fila al ver a Bill en el escenario. Quería oírle cantar.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé al verle tan atento, pero aun así, empecé a cantar. Ni siquiera me fijé en que estaba cantando, solo miraba a Tom mientras mi voz fluía.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al oírle cantar. Cuando acabó la canción se bajó muy rojo a sentarse conmigo y le abracé. Bill pensaba que no podía tener más sorpresas para él, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que todavía quedaban. Me encantó la cara que puso al ver salir a los actores.

 **Bill:** Anonadado se quedaba corto, no podía creer que fuese a ver una obra de teatro griego. Me giré hacia Tom y antes de que la obra empezara, le besé con mucha intensidad.

 **Tom:** Me reí- La obra es griega pero la han traducido al alemán para que la entendamos -le acaricié y empezaron los actores la obra.

 **Bill:** Disfruté como un crío de la obra. Era maravilloso. Cuando terminaron, no pude evitar aplaudir como un crío.

 **Tom:** Al ver a Bill aplaudir tanto, los actores parecían muy contentos. Se cogieron todos de la cintura e hicieron una reverencia sonrientes y tras dar las gracias se metieron para dentro. Bill me abrazo.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias, mi amor. -le besé con incluso mas intensidad que antes.

 **Tom:** De nada -sonreí y fuimos a comer.

 **Bill:** Estaba hambriento y más que comer, devoré. Ni siquiera me fijé en lo que era.

 **Tom:** Después de comer, fuimos a ver el resto de la ciudad. Junto al antiguo teatro estaban el Templo de Asklepios, Tholos, el Estadio y el Museo Arqueológico de Epidauro. Fuimos a visitarlos- El "Asklepion" está dedicado a Asklepio, hijo de Apolo y dios de la medicina. Fue uno de los templos más importantes de la Antigua Grecia. Solo se conservan algunas columnas. Tholos no se sabe cuál era su función todavía, es un misterio -dije con voz de cuento de miedo y se rió- En el Estadio se celebraban los juegos olímpicos -los vimos y por último visitamos el museo.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a tomar algo al terminar de ver todo.- Estoy agotado... Mañana no me levantas de la cama. -bromeé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Mañana es día de vaguear en la playa. Pero espera, que falta un sitio. Te prometo que no hay que andar más - Llegamos a Atenas a las seis de la tarde. Todavía era de día. Todo iba según lo planeado. Le compré un helado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy contento. Llevaba desde antes del viaje sin comer helado.

 **Tom:** Lo tuyo con los helados es amor verdadero -bromeé pero me ignoró, feliz como estaba con su helado. Mientras Bill se comía los helados, yo compré unos bocatas para cenar en un restaurante que había ahí al lado y lo guardé en la mochila que llevaba hoy conmigo. Le llevé a la Colina Licabeto- Tiene 278 metros de altura. Según la leyenda, la diosa Atenea quería que su templo de la Acrópolis estuviera más cerca del cielo, por lo que tomó una enorme roca para colocarla sobre la colina de la Acrópolis. Mientras transportaba la roca, recibió una noticia que la sobresaltó y se le cayó encima de Atenas, formando este monte. Colina Licabeto significa Colina de los lobos, porque en la antigüedad habitaban en sus colinas. En la cima se erigió un templo dedicado a Zeus -le expliqué todo esto mientras Bill sacaba fotos desde el funicular, que nos dejó en la cima al lado de la pequeña capilla ortodoxa de San Jorge. Habíamos llegado justo a tiempo. Saqué de la mochila un mantel y lo extendí en el suelo junto con la cena. Empezamos a cenar viendo Atenas desde lo alto al atardecer. Bill se acurrucó en mi.

 **Bill:** Lo mío con el helado es solo carnal. -dije medio dormido.- Mi único amor eres tu.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- A que acabo de acordarme de lo que has dicho esta tarde. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Pues espero que me digas la verdad, si no, me veré obligado a prohibirte comer más helado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Tú estás por encima de todo. -me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas.

 **Tom:** Se lanzó a mi boca y le correspondí el beso acariciando sus costados.

 **Bill:** Me separé para coger aire y junté nuestras frentes.- Te amo mucho mucho, ¿sabes?

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Sí -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle, esta vez mas despacito. Empezaba a hacer frío, pero estaba demasiado a gusto como para siquiera pensar en irnos.

 **Tom:** Se terminó de hacer de noche y Bill se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Con cuidado de no despertarle, le llevé en brazos hasta el hotel.

 **Bill:** Me desperté cuando Tom me dejó tumbado en la cama.- Deberías haberme despertado. -le regañé.

 **Tom:** No, no debería -me sacó la lengua mientras le ponía el pijama.

 **Bill:** Pues como no lo hagas, me enfadaré contigo. -Tenía calor, así que me puso solo el pantalón del pijama.

 **Tom:** Ya tarde -le besé y me puse mi pijama.

 **Bill:** Me quedé de espaldas en lugar de girarme y abrazarle. No me gustaba que hubiese cargado conmigo todo ese rato.

 **Tom:** ¿Te has enfadado?

 **Bill:** No exactamente. -dije mirando por la ventana.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces?

 **Bill:** No me ha gustado que cargaras tanto conmigo. Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño. No me lo habría perdonado. -expliqué, aun sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Sabes que puedo cargar contigo sin dificultad.

 **Bill:** Aun así. Era mucha distancia.

 **Tom:** Pues dame las gracias. Ponte de rodillas y besa mis pies -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me giré.- No te los beso porque seguro que después del paseo conmigo en brazos, apestan. -le seguí la broma.

 **Tom:** Es olor a macho -dije con fingida ofensa.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada y le hable al oído.- Hueles a macho cuando me follas... -le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el pantalón y le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí dentro del beso y le quite el pijama a base de tirones.

 **Tom:** Restregué mi polla con la suya y Bill rompió el beso para gemir. Me llené la mano de lubricante y le dilaté.

 **Bill:** No pude besarle porque sus dedos me hacían gemir demasiado.

 **Tom:** Le embestí con fuerza de un momento a otro.

 **Bill:** Grité muy fuerte y empecé a moverme contra él.

 **Tom:** Gemí y gruñí de manera animal mientras se la clavaba una y otra vez.

 **Bill:** Le hice parar y empecé a moverme yo, casi saltando sobre su cuerpo. Me agarré la polla para masturbarme ante el.

 **Tom:** Le observé comiéndomelo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Vi su mirada de guarro y me relamí y mordí los labios mientras gemía su nombre.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de las caderas para ayudarle a saltar sobre mi.

 **Bill:** Aumenté el ritmo de mi mano y me corrí con un sonoro grito. Seguí moviéndome para que se corriera él.

 **Tom:** Grité al correrme.

 **Bill:** Me bajé de su cuerpo con cuidado y me tumbé mirando al techo.

 **Tom:** ¿Ahora... huelo a...macho? -pregunté y se rió.

 **Bill:** Le abrace.- Claro... Me encanta...

 **Tom:** Nos limpié y le besé dispuesto a dormir.

 **Bill:** Hasta mañana... -me dormí casi en seguida, no oí su respuesta.

 **Tom:** Nos despertamos con la calma para ir hasta Creta y pasar el día en la playa.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a una cala privada, preciosa. De estas típicas de postal con la arena totalmente blanca y el agua azul intenso. No pude resistirme a hacer unas cuantas fotos antes de quedarme en bañador.

 **Tom:** Mi plan para hoy era tomar el sol, bañarnos y follar. Vi que Bill sacaba la crema y me ponía ojitos para que se la echara. Me lo comí con la mirada y empecé a echarle la crema a la vez que le hacía un masaje.

 **Bill:** Ronroneé de gusto y me dejé masajear, hasta que sentí que paraba.- ¿No sigues? -pregunté con voz lastimera.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí con el masaje- Eres un consentido -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Pero te encanta consentirme. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** No... -mentí descaradamente- Lo hago porque luego follando te dejas hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Bill:** Me sentó muy mal que dijera eso.- Ya no sigas, tengo suficiente crema.

 **Tom:** Enano, no te piques, que era broma -le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Bill:** No estoy picado. -respondí sin mirarle. En ese momento, me interesaba más el mar que otra cosa. O al menos eso hacía ver a Tom.

 **Tom:** Lo siento... -suspiré- Y sí, me encanta consentirte. Hasta tal punto que te enfades conmigo por cargarte por toda una ciudad extranjera solo para que no te despiertes...

 **Bill:** Me enternecí y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Le sonreí y luego le besé con dulzura mientras Tom me acariciaba los costados.

 **Tom:** ¿Me echas tú crema? -pregunté un poco después.

 **Bill:** Asentí un poco avergonzado y le masajeé la espalda mientras esparcía la crema.

 **Tom:** Estaba muy a gusto en ese momento. Estuvo un rato hasta que se cansó y paró. Me eché crema por el resto del cuerpo y me tumbé un rato a tomar el sol mientras Bill hacía lo propio.

 **Bill:** Me dormí en la toalla. Estaba demasiado cómodo como para no dormirme.

 **Tom:** Cuando tuve hambre, puse una sombrilla para que Bill no se quemara y me fui al chiringuito que había ahí al lado a comprarnos la comida. Volví a bajar y le vi dormido como lo había dejado. Le fui a despertar besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sentí besos por mi cuello y abrí los ojos poco a poco.- Hola... -dije sonriendo. Luego recordé que era un idiota, y se me fue la sonrisa.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** No entendí esa disculpa así que seguí a lo mío- He traído la comida -dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré. La verdad, sí que tenia un poco de hambre, pero estaba demasiado a gusto.

 **Tom:** Le estuve besando y manoseando hasta que tuvo a bien levantarse para comer. Y se pretendía sentar al lado mío- Pero tú... -fingí cabrearme- ¿Quieres que te pida el divorcio o qué? -me miró asustado y sin entender y no pude evitar reírme por la ternura que me dio- Que te sientes aquí -señalé mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Eres idiota. -le dije con voz temblorosa. Realmente me había asustado.

 **Tom:** Ven, anda -le abracé para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** No vuelvas a bromear con eso... -susurré abrazándole muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** No lo haré, pero calma -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me relajé.- Bromea con lo que quieras, salvo con irte de mi lado, por favor...

 **Tom:** Nunca me iré -le acaricié las piernas.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé. No sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Anda, come.

 **Bill:** Se me había quitado el hambre, pero comí un poco para que no se sintiera mal.

 **Tom:** Lo siento, solo era una broma, pero no estés ahora así de mal por una estupidez mía.

 **Bill:** No, tranquilo, ya estoy bien. -dije en seguida para que no se sintiera mal.- Es solo que no tengo hambre.

 **Tom:** No me engañas enano -le besé.

 **Bill:** Te lo digo en serio. No tengo hambre. -dije cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Te creo que no tengas hambre. No te creo que estés bien.

 **Bill:** Pues créelo porque es cierto.

 **Tom:** Demuéstralo -le reté.

 **Bill:** ¿Cómo? -Pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** No sé. Estamos en una playa... Los dos solos... Te he traído aquí y he traído la comida... Y tenemos tooodo el tiempo del mundo... ¿Qué haría un Bill que estuviera bien?

 **Bill:** Me lo pensé muy seriamente.- Se bañaría contigo... Y luego muy posiblemente follar.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porqué no está ocurriendo eso ahora mismo?

 **Bill:** Porque te lo estaba contando. -le besé y me levanté.- Vamos al agua. -le di la mano.

 **Tom:** Echó a correr y le seguí hasta meternos en el agua.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? Estoy perfecto.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Bill me haría ahora mismo una mamada bajo el agua.

 **Bill:** Sonreí yo también.- Bajo el agua no... -le besé de forma sucia mientras le toqueteaba y cuando le sentí duro, le lleve a la toalla para chupársela.

 **Tom:** Me reí de que hubiera colado pero me subí encima suya- Pero Tom prefiere follarte.

 **Bill:** Pues que me folle. Como Bill está bien, le da igual.

 **Tom:** Si Bill estuviera bien no le daría igual, sino que por el contrario, le apetecería mucho.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y le besé.

 **Tom:** Seguí con el beso y le manoseé todo el cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gemidito y empecé a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Al notar cómo se empezaba a empalmar, sonreí y restregué mi erección con la suya.

 **Bill:** Gemí otra vez y le agarré de la cintura.

 **Tom:** Le quité el bañador y le agarré del culo.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y me lancé a su boca. Arqueé la espalda cuando uno de sus dedos entró en mí.

 **Tom:** Abrió las piernas mientras le dilataba y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité y le clavé las uñas sin querer. Me besó para que no se me oyera.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la polla para masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él para gemir.- Más... Ya queda... Poco...

 **Tom:** Le di más fuerte y masturbé con más rapidez hasta que se corrió.

 **Bill:** Iba a seguir embistiendo, pero le empujé para que saliera de mí. Antes de que protestara, me metí su polla en la boca, jugueteando con el piercing.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí de placer y poco después, reventé en su boca.

 **Bill:** Me lo tragué todo y le abracé.- ¿Vienes al agua?

 **Tom:** Tonto el último -y eché a correr.

 **Bill:** Salí corriendo detrás de él y me metí de cabeza. Quiso abrazarme pero no me dejé.- Quieto. -me hizo caso y le ahogué.

 **Tom:** Salí tosiendo y le agarré con malicia sin que se pudiera soltar. Me intentó besar pero me aparté.

 **Bill:** Como no podía besarle los labios, me lancé a su cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Realmente piensas que te vas a librar? -le dije sonriendo con chulería- Suplica mi perdón. Estás inmovilizado y no puedes huir.

 **Bill:** Si me perdonas, seré tu esclavo tres días, ¿quieres? -seguí besando su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le agaché hasta dejarle con todo el cuerpo sumergido hasta el cuello con sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Solo tres días?

 **Bill:** Una semana. -restregué mi mano contra su polla.

 **Tom:** Sonreí satisfecho de lo que había conseguido- Te advierto que como me hagas otra aguadilla, seguirás siendo mi esclavo una semana y no te librarás de ser ahogado -le dije sin soltarle y le besé.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y apreté un poquito el agarre a su polla.

 **Tom:** Gemí en sus labios y colé su mano dentro de mi bañador.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello gimiendo- Joder...

 **Bill:** ¿Te gusta, amo? -pregunté con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Me encanta... -gemí.

 **Bill:** Me alegro, amo... -aumenté el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Me corrí con un grito y besé a Bill jadeando. Le abracé por la espalda y metí yo la mano en su bañador- Buen esclavo... -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me arrimé más a él.- Amo... No pares... Por favor.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta... Sumiso y obediente... -le besé el cuello con una sonrisa de chulería y aumenté el ritmo.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Amo... -moví las caderas pidiendo más.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé hasta que reventó en mi mano y se quedó en mi apoyado jadeando.

 **Bill:** Gracias, amo... Te quiero. -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Le besé la mejilla y giró la cara para que alcanzara sus labios, que atrapé entre los míos cuando tuve oportunidad.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y correspondí su beso.

 **Tom:** Tras el beso, salimos fuera del agua a tumbarnos un poco al sol.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé cerca de él y me quedé medio dormido intentando ponerme moreno. Estaba demasiado pálido.

 **Tom:** Princesa, échate crema que te vas a quemar -le dije al empezar a ponerse rojo.

 **Bill:** Cierto... Gracias, amo. -me incorporé y me llené todo el cuerpo de crema.

 **Tom:** Me eché crema en la mano y le di por la espalda.

 **Bill:** Sonreí relajado.- Gracias... Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Creído... -susurré y me dejé relajar por sus manos.

 **Tom:** Porque puedo -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Te queda bien ir de creído.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Calla ya, enano -le besé.

 **Bill:** Vale, amo. -dije cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar con intensidad.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me incorporé buscando helado.- ¿No has traído helado, amo? -se me escapó un puchero y todo.

 **Tom:** Me reí. No lo había traído para que no se derritiera, pero en el chiringuito había- No, lo siento -dije para hacerle sufrir un poquito.

 **Bill:** Puse más cara de pena aún. Yo quería helado...

 **Tom:** Le besé- Voy a por helado -me levanté y me miró esperanzado.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? Mil gracias, amo. -me levanté muy contento y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Me reí- No puedes vivir sin helado. Ahora vuelvo -le besé y fui a por helado.

 **Bill:** Esperé impaciente y cuando volvió le recibí con una enorme sonrisa y un abrazo con el que le espachurré.

 **Tom:** Ya me ha quedado claro que al que quieres es al helado... -dije de coña tendiéndoselo.

 **Bill:** Pues claro que quiero al helado. -dije como si fuera obvio.- Pero a ti... -le puse un dedo en el pecho.- A ti te amo.

 **Tom:** Si me amas, dame tu helado -le reté.

 **Bill:** Miré el helado, pensando en qué hacer. Al final, me metí un buen trozo en la boca y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me separé sonriendo- No, no, que renuncies a él.

 **Bill:** Suspiré con mucha pena y extendí el brazo para que se lo comiera.

 **Tom:** Sonreí enternecido al ver su cara de pena- Te prefiero a ti -tiré de él hasta que se sentó encima mía.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé. No se imaginaba lo feliz que me hacía que dijese esas cosas.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Froté nuestras narices de una forma muy cursi y extendí el helado.- ¿Quieres que lo compartamos, amo?

 **Tom:** No me apetece. Cómetelo tú -me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Vale, amo. -le besé la sien y me comí el helado en un minuto.

 **Tom:** Se quedó apoyado en mi y se quedó dormido.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al atardecer. Estaba encima de Tom, quien me miraba fijamente.- Quiero aprender a dormir menos.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Solo tú despiertas en mi semejante instinto de protección -le dije muy serio.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada, aunque me había enternecido mucho.- ¿En serio? -no sabía muy bien qué decir.

 **Tom:** Asentí.

 **Bill:** Le besé intensamente.- ¿Pues sabes? A mí me encanta que me protejas.

 **Tom:** Sonreí. Nos quedamos callados hasta que se hizo de noche y nos tuvimos que ir.

 **Bill:** Volvimos al hotel y caí rendido en la cama. Estaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Le puse el pijama y me tumbé con él. Pasado mañana había que volver y antes, le iba a dejar torturarme comprando pijadas para todo el mundo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y me dormí casi en seguida. Al día siguiente, Tom me dio la sorpresa de repetir el primer día. Le abracé muerto de ilusión y fuimos a hacer el tour del primer día, pero sacándonos un millón de fotos. Nos lo pasamos genial. Llegó la noche y nos fuimos a la cama agotados.

 **Tom:** Me levanté por la mañana y dejé a Bill dormir un poco más mientras hacía las maletas y me duchaba. Después de secarme y vestirme, salí y vi a Bill sentado en la cama bostezando y estirándose.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom cuando pude tener los ojos abiertos más de un segundo.- Qué guapo... Así da gusto despertarse.

 **Tom:** Le guiñé el ojo y me tumbé a esperar que se duchara y se vistiera.

 **Bill:** Me preparé lo más rápido que pude y me tumbé encima de él.- Ya estoy... ¿Vamos? -le besé.

 **Tom:** Bostecé- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Despierta, amo... Que luego quiero jugar... -en realidad quería follarle, que llevaba mucho sin hacerlo.

 **Tom:** No me tientes, que no salimos de aquí hoy -se rió y me levanté- Vamos, que conociéndote vas a querer comprarles regalos a todos.

 **Bill:** Sí que me conoces bien... -dije con doble sentido y cogí mi bolso.- Vamos, anda.

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo y nos fuimos a comprar por Grecia. Sin que se diera cuenta, le compré un collar de oro que le iba a encantar.

 **Bill:** Compré un montón de pijadas para todos, y una pulsera de plata, muy masculina, para Tom. Por suerte, no me vio comprarla. Cuando ya tuve todo, le abracé por la espalda.- ¿Volvemos al hotel? Hay que recoger las maletas.

 **Tom:** Miré la hora. Se había hecho demasiado tarde y ya no podíamos echar un último polvo. Hice una mueca y nos dirigimos a por las maletas.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al aeropuerto y no pude evitar ponerme nervioso al ver el avión. Cada vez llevaba mejor todo eso de volar, pero no podía evitar inquietarme. Agarré la mano de Tom con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza protegiéndolo entre mis brazos- Tranquilo -le susurré besándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí aunque seguía nervioso y subimos al avión. No le solté la mano en ningún momento.

 **Tom:** Al igual que la otra vez, le di una pastilla para que se durmiera. Estaba tan nervioso que no se acordaba de lo de la última vez.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido con la cabeza en el hombro de Tom y desperté cuando sus labios se pasearon por mi cuello.

 **Tom:** No quise despertarle y le llevé en brazos hasta casa. Ventajas de volver a mi ciudad y que todos me conocieran y temieran: que nadie me decía nada si llevaba a Bill en brazos. Recogí el coche del parking y dejé a Bill tumbado en el asiento de atrás. Le tumbé en el sofá y le desperté besándole el cuello para que cenara algo- Ya estamos en casa -le susurré.


	4. Las noticias vuelan

**Bill:** Miré a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en nuestro sofá, en casa. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que si me había despertado aquí, seguro que era porque él me había cargado hasta casa.- Malo... me dijiste que me despertarías... -dije en el mismo tono que él había usado antes y le besé.

 **Tom:** Pero no te he dicho cuándo lo haría... -dije cuando nos separamos- Saluda a Anna. Estaba muy contenta de vernos y nos ha hecho una cena especial.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y fui a la cocina a ver a Anna.- ¡Hola, peque! -dije sonriendo y la abracé.- ¿Has dormido bien? 

-De maravilla. ¿Te ayudo con la cena o algo?

 **Tom:** No, tú siéntate -le empujó y le hice sentarse encima mío.

 **Bill:** Vaale... -dije resignado. Anna siguió con la cena y yo me puse mimoso con Tom.

 **Tom:** Venga, que corra el aire y contadme el viaje entero.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y empezamos a relatar todo lo que vimos en Grecia.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir. Estaban los chicos y Franny, que venían con alcohol a cenar. Les había invitado Anna. Se fueron a sentar y justo Anna salió con la comida.

 **Bill:** Nos servimos una copa y nos pusimos a cenar bromeando y hablando del viaje de Anna.

 **Tom:** Tras contarles otra vez a todos nuestro viaje, Bill quiso sacar los regalos.

 **Bill:** Les di a todos su regalo y lo abrieron muy animados. Luego saqué otro paquete y se lo di a Tom.- Tú también tienes una pijadita.

 **Tom:** Miré el regalo y se lo quité corriendo. Me sonrió. Abrí la caja con cuidado de que ninguno más lo viera y me intenté poner la pulsera dándoles a todos la espalda para que no la vieran. Pero como yo soy un manazas y el enganche muy pequeño, no había manera.

 **Bill:** Tom... Voy a tocar el regalo. -me acojonó con su mirada.- Solo para ponértelo, luego no lo tocaré más, lo juro.

 **Tom:** Me lo pensé y al final asentí y le tendí la mano.

 **Bill:** Le abroché la pulsera y apartó la mano en seguida. Sonreí muy contento.- Me alegro de que te guste...

 **Tom:** Le abracé con el otro brazo- Me encanta -le besé el cuello- Yo también te he traído algo.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? ¿Me lo das? -le susurré al oído con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé al oír su tono de voz y fui a por él.

 **Bill:** Fingimos no ver su erección y sonreí cuando me tendió un paquetito alargado.

 **Tom:** Me puse el cojín encima para tapar mi empalme y ante la atenta mirada de todos, abrió el regalo.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipando al ver el collar. Me encantaba. Lo saqué con cuidado infinito y me lo puse.- ¿Me queda bien?

 **Tom:** Te follaría ahora mismo, pero no por el collar -le dije sinceramente y todos se rieron.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada pensando en que yo quería lo mismo.

 **Tom:** Tiré de él hasta que se sentó encima mío y pude quitar el cojín- Ven -le abracé y seguimos hablando con todos- ¡Vamos a jugar a yo nunca! -dijo Georg.

 **Bill:** Uf... Yo os miro. Estoy cansado. -y era cierto. El avión me había dejado muerto de cansancio, no tenía ganas de fiesta ni de nada.

 **Tom:** ¡Vamos, princesa! ¡Que solo tienes que beber si has hecho algo! -dijo Franny.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero es que siempre decís cosas que he hecho! -protesté.

 **Tom:** Se empezaron a reír todos y yo le besé el hombro para no reírme.

 **Bill:** Ríete, sé que quieres. -dije serio y me hizo caso.

 **Tom:** Bueno, si no has hecho algo, así me dan ideas -le dije al oído de broma.

 **Bill:** Me mordió el cuello y suspiré.- Pero no juego con alcohol.

 **Tom:** ¡Soso! -dijeron todos encogiéndose de hombros- Yo nunca... me he follado a mi hermana -dijo Gustav por joderme. Fui el único que bebí. Todos miraron mal a Anna.

-¿Qué? Yo no tengo hermanas...

 **Bill:** Pero te has follado a tu hermano. Bebe. -ordenó Frannie y Anna hizo caso. 

-Yo nunca he follado en un coche. -dijo Patrick. 

-¿Veis? ¡Así no se puede! -dije después de beber.

 **Tom:** Casi me atraganto, porque me entró la risa y pensé en uno.

 **Bill:** Tom se quedó mucho rato pensando, así que habló Geo.

 **Tom:** A mi nunca se me han follado a cuatro patas -fuimos a beber Anna, Bill y yo cuando oímos a Gustav gritar- Una polla.

 **Bill:** Miramos a Geo con una ceja alzada y empezamos a reírnos.- Puto mentiroso... Bebe. -ordené antes de dar un trago largo.

 **Tom:** Estaba tan despollado que no pude ni beber. Bill me miró con la ceja levantada. Seguro que pensaba que no bebía por vergüenza o algo así, pero no bebía por no escupirlo todo.

 **Bill:** Bebe... -le dije muy serio, pero seguía riendo.

-¿En serio Tom se ha dejado? -preguntó Gustav y yo asentí. 

-Y más de una vez.

 **Tom:** Pues bebe cabrón -Dijo Georg- Que...no... puedo -dije casi ahogándome de la risa.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos.- Pues vamos a seguir y que beba luego. -propuso Frannie.

 **Tom:** Tres preguntas después en las que debería haber bebido y tampoco pude al fin se me pasó la risa floja y me hicieron beberme un vaso entero de trago.

 **Bill:** Se lo tomó y me besó. Llegó mi turno para decir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Todos me miraban medio impacientes y medio aburridos.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ya lo hago yo -dijo Georg- Yo nunca he bebido hasta desmayarme -Gustav y yo bebimos.

 **Bill:** ¡Mira! ¡Algo que Bill no ha hecho! -dijo Patrick y nos reímos. Entonces dijo Anna.

-Yo nunca he follado en un tractor.

 **Tom:** Franny y yo bebimos al acordarnos de aquella vez hacía años y todos nos miraron raro- ¿En serio? -dijo Anna y me encogí de hombros.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada y luego di un trago largo. Todos me miraron flipando.- ¿Cuándo has hecho eso? -pregunté a mi marido. Tenía mucha curiosidad.

 **Tom:** Teníamos quince años yo y ella dieciocho e íbamos borrachos -me justifiqué.

-¿¡Que te has follado a mi hermana!? -gritó Gustav.

-Eh, no me mires así, que fue cuando salía con el gilipollas del Peter, que no nos gustaba nada para ella y no nos fiábamos. Dijiste que tenían que romper como sea y yo contribuí a ello. Además, sabes que a Franny la respeto, que es como mi hermana -Anna me miró con la ceja levantada- Que hayamos follado no significa que no te respete. No os hubiera respetado si os hubiera tratado como a uno más de mis ligues, que con ellas sí que era cabrón, lo admito y no me arrepiento -puta preguntica de Anna, encima me iba a meter en un lío.

-Tom tiene razón -me defendió Georg.

-Gustav, cállate, que fue un polvo hace diez años los dos borrachísimos que no volvió ni volverá a ocurrir. -creo que este era un gran momento para morirme.

 **Bill:** Me quedé callado, escuchando lo que decía.- ¿No piensas decir nada, princesa? -me gritó Gus y me asusté mucho. 

-Genial, ahora no solo no te responderá, sino que tampoco me contará cuándo folló él en un tractor. -dijo Anna enfadada.

 **Tom:** Me cago en mis muertos más frescos. ¡QUE NO LE GRITÉIS! ¡QUE SE ASUSTA COÑO! -grité yo y suspiré. Encima no sabía si tranquilizar a Bill o no porque no sabía si estaba cabreado conmigo. De repente, se me abrazó asustado y le protegí entre mis brazos.

-Gustav, cállate la puta boca de una vez -dijo Franny cabreada- Que yo me follo a quien me da la gana y que pasó hace diez años, coño. -les dejé de escuchar y hablé a Bill al oído para cambiar de tema y que se distrajera- ¿Y tú qué has hecho en un tractor, eh, enano? -dije sin malicia.

 **Bill:** Le agarré con fuerza de la camiseta. Seguía bastante asustado, pero quise corresponder a su intento de pasar de los gritos.- Mi primera vez con una chica fue en un tractor. -dije al fin en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Me reí acariciándole e ignoré los gritos que se habían formado en mitad del salón- ¿Cómo acabaste en un tractor? -pregunté curioso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito.- Estaba en una feria con mi primera novia, y no sé cómo pero de repente estábamos buscando un sitio para hacerlo... Y cuando vimos el tractor, no lo pensamos. -estaba más tranquilo, pero los nervios aún no se iban.

 **Tom:** Seguro que si te llevo a un tractor lo disfrutas más -le dije con falsa chulería, aunque lo pensara de verdad.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. Cualquier cosa es mejor contigo. -dije serio y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** No me tientes, que te secuestro ahora mismo y te llevo al cuarto -le guiñé el ojo y se puso rojo. Parecía que se había calmado del todo pero no me quería arriesgar. De repente, Gustav le pegó un tortazo a Franny y yo me levanté y me metí en medio pegándole un puñetazo que se cayó al suelo- ¡Pégame a mi! ¡Vamos! -le grité.

 **Bill:** Gustav fue a atacar a Tom, pero antes de que se moviera, ya estaba otra vez en el suelo. No pensaba tolerar que pegara a Frannie y que pensara hacerlo con Tom. En ese momento me la sudaban los gritos y el miedo. Solo pensaba en defender a Tom y a Frannie.

 **Tom:** Georg sujetó a Gustav antes de que le partiéramos la cara- Gustav, ¡vámonos a casa, ya! -dijo cabreado, pero Gustav se revolvió y se soltó.

 **Bill:** Volvimos a por él, y como yo era más escurridizo, le inmovilicé antes que los demás. Me cabreé muchísimo al ver que su navaja caía en el suelo y se la quité para ponerla contra su cuello. Se hizo el silencio.- Vas a levantarte y a largarte con Georg de aquí, y no vas a volver hasta que no recapacites. Y como te niegues o vuelvas a pegar o amenazar a alguien de mi familia, vas a estar en un lío muy gordo. -estaba jadeando, flipando con la situación y con lo que había dicho a Gus.

 **Tom:** Gustav se levantó y salió- Lo siento -dijo Georg avergonzado- Gustav cuando se trata de Franny no razona. Bueno, tú Tom ya lo sabes -asentí y se fue. Miré a Franny.

-¿Estás bien? 

-Sí. Yo me voy también -nos dio un abrazo y se fue. Abracé a Bill.

-Hacía tiempo que no pasaba. De vez en cuando se lían estas. Mañana se habrá calmado. Y tú... Estoy orgulloso de ti. Aunque no me gusta que me defiendas. Prefiero correr el riesgo de llevarme yo una hostia a te la lleves tú.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Me gusta más la sensación de que me cuides tú, pero ya sabes que cuando se trata de vosotros, no razono. -vi a Patrick besando a Anna y me giré para hacer lo mismo con Tom.

 **Tom:** Estoy orgulloso de ti, enano -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- No ha sido para tanto... ¿Nos vamos a dormir? -pregunté al vernos solos en el salón.

 **Tom:** Sí que ha sido. Estos capullos me suelen tener miedo, pero cuando se cabrean le echan huevos. Y son los únicos que han estado cerca de ganarme. Todo el barrio me teme a mi y les teme a ellos. Y ya nos has ganado a nos tres en peleas... Somos los más fuertes del barrio.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Pero porque nunca os lo esperáis. Si no, no podría con vosotros. -dije para restarle importancia.

 **Tom:** La última vez que nos peleamos te ataqué yo y me inmovilizaste delante de toda la universidad...

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le abracé.- ¿Y si lo dejamos y nos vamos a la cama? -no me apetecía hablar más del tema, solo quería abrazarle en nuestra cama.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le di un azote cuando pasó por delante mío.

 **Bill:** Entramos a la habitación y tuve que resistirme para no tirarme de cualquier manera a dormir. Me puse un pantalón de pijama y me metí bajo las sábanas.

 **Tom:** Me eché y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy alterado después de tener un sueño muy raro. Aún era pronto, pero decidí levantarme y hacerle el desayuno a Tom. Antes de salir del cuarto, le hice una foto.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y le vi en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Le abracé por detrás- Buenos días.

 **Bill:** Hola... ¿Has dormido bien? -pregunté mientras terminaba las tortitas.- ¿Desayunamos aquí? ¿O vamos a la cama?

 **Tom:** Aquí -le senté encima de mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le tendí las tortitas.- Que aproveche, amor. -le besé y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Vinieron los gatos y me agaché a jugar con ellos cuando acabamos de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Cogí a la madre en brazos y me entretuve acariciándola mientras Tom jugaba con los pequeños.- ¿Hacía mucho que no venían, no?

 **Tom:** Cuando estuve en el hospital, venían mucho. Anna me decía que venían a buscarnos y se quedaban mirando la puerta por si llegábamos con cara de pena... -hice una mueca- Mira qué contentos están ahora -dije jugando con ellos.

 **Bill:** Me entristecí un poco ante esos recuerdos, así que apreté a la gata un poquito más contra mí.

 **Tom:** Estaba el gato corriendo y saltando por la cocina y de repente sin darme cuenta, acabé con el culo en pompa en la cara de Bill.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al verle así y no pude evitar arrodillarme detrás de él.- Tommy... Quiero follarte.

 **Tom:** Me giré de repente ignorando gato y Bill se lanzó a mi boca.

 **Bill** : Le besé con mucho ansia y empecé a acariciar su pecho desnudo, entreteniéndome en sus abdominales.

 **Tom:** Fuimos hasta la habitación y me dejé caer en la cama con Bill encima.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de Tom sin separar nuestros labios. Empecé a acariciarle la polla sobre los pantalones.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le terminé de desnudar.

 **Bill:** Le quité los pantalones y bajé a besos y mordiscos por su pecho. Luego me metí su polla en la boca mientras le penetraba con dos dedos.

 **Tom:** Grité al sentir todo eso de golpe. Bill me iba a volver loco. Con mucha ansia, no tardé mucho más en decirle que me follara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le penetré de golpe.- Joder... Qué estrecho... -gemí sobre sus labios y empecé a moverme.

 **Tom:** Gemí de gusto volviéndome loco- Dios... Princesa... Más fuerte.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le hice caso.- Claro... Tommy... -me lancé a por su cuello mientras él gemía y gritaba.

 **Tom:** Aaah -me agarré la polla y me empecé a masturbar hasta que reventé con un grito.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé para embestir con mas ganas y cogí su mano llena de semen. Me corrí lamiendo sus dedos mientras él me miraba fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me empalmé al ver cómo lamía mi mano. Con un grito, se corrió en mi y se dejó caer encima mía.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé contra él jadeando y empecé a masturbarle al ver su empalme.

 **Tom:** En seguida reventé en su mano. Bill me besó.

 **Bill:** No sabes... cuántas ganas... tenía... -le dije aún un poco cansado. Esta vez me limpié su semen con una toallita.

 **Tom:** Pues... si no lo has hecho estos días... es... porque no has querido... Porque por poder... -dije jadeando satisfecho.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero es que estaba acumulando ganas para luego hacerlo bien. -expliqué como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente apretándolo contra mi.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me acurruqué contra él. Siempre me quedaba agotado.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié hasta que noté humo negro entrar por la puerta. Salí corriendo y vi que la cocina ya no existía- Bill, Anna, salid de la casa pero ya -grité y entré al cuarto. Salieron corriendo en ropa interior. Me puse unos calzoncillos, cogí a los gatos y salí a llamar a los bomberos. Veinte minutos después llegaron a apagar el fuego. Una hora después, ya habían asegurado que el fuego no había dañado la estructura de la casa y no había salido de la cocina, así que podíamos entrar. Entramos y Anna se fue a vestir. El fuego se había originado porque nos habíamos dejado (otra vez) una sartén en el fuego.

 **Bill:** Vi la cocina desecha y los restos de la sartén encima y me hundí. Me senté en el sofá con las manos en la cara y llorando en silencio.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ¿estás bien? -me senté y le senté encima mío.

 **Bill:** Casi nos mato. -susurré con voz ahogada por las lágrimas. Intenté apartarme, pero no me dejó.

 **Tom:** Ha sido un accidente y no ha sido tu culpa. Yo también estaba ahí y yo tampoco me he dado cuenta -estaban los gatos en el suelo perfectamente alineados mirándonos con la cabeza ladeada.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Tú no estabas cocinando. No tenías por qué saberlo.

 **Tom:** Nos hemos sentado a desayunar sabiendo que todavía estabas haciendo las tortitas. Yo también sabía que la sartén estaba en el fuego. No ha pasado nada. ¿Sabes cuántas cocinas he quemado yo antes de conocerte? Cinco. Haciendo huevos fritos todas ellas. Dos veces la casa de Mariah, una la de Georg y otras dos esta. Y lo peor es que Georg me gana. Mariah nos prohibió terminantemente entrar a su cocina. Le puede pasar a cualquiera. Y sabes que el dinero para arreglarla no es problema. Así que no te rayes.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza y seguí llorando contra su cuello. Seguía sintiéndome mal y encima me había asustado mucho.

 **Tom:** Princesa... ¿Recuerdas que eras mío una semana? Pues te ordeno que no te sientas mal o saco el látigo que nos regalaron en la boda para castigarte -le dije de broma para que se dejara de sentir mal.

 **Bill:** Asentí aunque seguía llorando.- Claro, amo...

 **Tom:** Y tranquilo, que no ha pasado nada -le susurré para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir y suspiré para relajarme. De repente, Bill se subió a mi regazo y empezó a lamer mis lágrimas.- ¿Es el mejor de todos, eh?

 **Tom:** No soporta verse a sí mismo llorar -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Solté una risita.- Es mi preferido. Tan mono...

 **Tom:** Qué creído, princesa... -los demás gatos subieron.

 **Bill:**  Tonto... -Tom se puso a jugar con los gatos mientras yo mimaba a Bill.

 **Tom:** Eres mi favorito -le dije a Bill humano al oído y le besé la mejilla.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás mejor? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Un poco... ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras arreglan la cocina? -tenía una idea, pero estaba seguro de que no le iba a gustar mucho...

 **Tom:** Pues se me ocurren varias cosas pero ninguna me convence. ¿Por?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Porque yo tengo una casa... No está en el barrio, pero es grande. Incluso Anna podría venir... Pero no sé si vas a querer ir.

 **Tom:** Pues como quieras... -no me hacía mucha gracia la idea, pero tampoco tenía un plan mejor.

 **Bill:** Volví a encogerme de hombros.- Me da igual. Lo que prefieras estará bien.

 **Tom:** A no ser que queráis vivir una semana a base de pizza, vamos -suspiré y salió Anna.

-No, yo no quiero -hizo un puchero- Pues haz la maleta y vámonos -suspiré.

 **Bill:** Le di un besito.- Solo serán unos días... -le abracé y fui a por mis cosas.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en el sofá con algo de mala hostia, pero la disimulé y no lo notaron. Tampoco tenían la culpa.

 **Bill:** Me subí al Audi y Tom me miró con cara rara. -Subid a vuestros coches, que os guío hasta la casa.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y me subí al Range Rover. Fuimos hasta la casa y una vez ahí, llamé por teléfono para contratar a alguien que limpiara arreglara y pusiera muebles nuevos. Tras arreglarlo todo y avisar a Georg de dónde estábamos, me junté con Anna y Bill.

 **Bill:** No le había dicho a Tom porqué tenía esa casa, pero estaba casi seguro de que se imaginaba el motivo. Cuando vino al salón, Anna y yo estábamos viendo las fotos de la pared. En todas salía yo, ya fuera solo o con mis tíos y abuelos. En algunas, salía incluso Jörg.

 **Tom:** Voy a hacer la cena -les dije. Al ver al cabronazo del padre en las fotos me había cabreado bastante.

 **Bill:** Podrías poner mejor cara, ¿no? -Me sentó muy mal ver su cara. Yo tampoco tragaba a gran parte de mi familia, pero no iba a quitar las fotos.

 **Tom:** Sí... -respondí por no discutir y entré a la cocina. No había comida. Llamé para pedir una pizza.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me fui a guardar mis cosas. No había abierto el cuarto de mi madre. Anna estaba en una de invitados y yo había puesto mis cosas en la que fue mi habitación hasta que Simone nos abandonó y tuvimos que mudarnos a otro sitio más pequeño y barato. Mis pósters ya no estaban, pero en mi anterior estancia había encontrado dibujos y otros recuerdos así.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el sofá y puse la tele esperando a que llegara la pizza.

 **Bill:** Cuando me harté de recordar, deshice la maleta de Tom y bajé al salón. Me senté a su lado en el sofá, pero como me ignoró, cogí un libro y me puse a leer. Anna llamó a Patrick.

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre y fue a abrir. Llevé las pizzas al salón y justo llegó Patrick- Da igual, me voy a dormir, que no tengo hambre. Cómetela tú -le dije a Patrick- ¿Dónde dormimos? -le pregunté a Bill.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- En la tercera a la izquierda. La persiana está rota, pero detrás del espejo hay un tablón para que no entre luz. -dije sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Vale -me fui y puse la tabla. Encima la cama era de 90. Ahí no cambiamos los dos ni de coña...

 **Bill:** Cenamos en silencio y al poco me subí a acostar.- ¿No entramos, cierto? -pregunté cuando vi a Tom ocupando casi toda la cama.

 **Tom:** Me encogí lo más que pude para dejarle sitio y ni aun así cabía. Me bajé al suelo- Ya cabes -me puse el brazo debajo de la cabeza y me dispuse a dormir.

 **Bill:** No quiero caber así. -me bajé de la cama.- Duerme tú ahí, anda. -me levanté y fui al cuarto de al lado.

 **Tom:** Aun así, me quedé en el suelo. No quería admitir que aunque estaba enfadado, no quería que se fuera. Me levanté por la mañana sin poder mover el cuello y con mayor mala hostia que el día anterior si cabe- Buenos días -dijo Anna y gruñí.

 **Bill:** Me encanta tu buen humor por las mañanas. -dije con mucho sarcasmo y le serví el desayuno.

 **Tom:** Y a mi tu simpatía -respondí con el mismo sarcasmo y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué te quedaste en el suelo? -pregunté enfadado. No me había gustado nada verle ahí.

 **Tom:** Para que volvieras -le dije borde.

 **Bill:** No quería volver si ibas a estar en el suelo. Ya te lo dije. -Anna nos miraba sin entender nada, y nosotros nos enfadábamos cada vez más.

 **Tom:** Pues muy bien -me levanté gritando pegándole a la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me asusté y me levanté de un salto.- ¡Gilipollas! ¡Que yo lo que quería era dormir contigo, no que te fueras al puto suelo! -grité con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** ¿Y como mierda dormía contigo si no cabíamos?.

 **Bill:** ¡Habríamos encontrado el puto modo! -seguí gritando.

 **Tom:** Si, sin duda -grité cabreado e irónico.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Tú decidiste venir aquí, ¡así que no me toques la polla! -me empezó a doler la garganta tras ese grito, pero el miedo y el enfado hacían del dolor algo secundario.

 **Tom:** Vete a la mierda -le pegué un hostia a la ventana acercándome y jodí el cristal y mi mano. Me habían entrado ganas de darle una hostia, pero al ver su cara de terror me giré y salí cerrando de un portazo.

 **Bill:** Normalmente habría salido detrás de él para curarle, como hizo Anna, pero tenía tanto miedo que me quedé en el suelo llorando. Sentí un pinchazo de dolor en la mano, y al mirar vi un cristal clavado en la palma. La sangre fluía y yo poco a poco dejé de llorar. Cogí otro trozo; necesitaba más cortes.

 **Tom:** Entré en la cocina con Anna y vi a Bill con el brazo lleno de cortes y un cristal en la mano- Anna, ¿me dejas tu maquillaje? -dije con chulería como si no me importara que Bill se hubiera rajado... Otra vez... Cuando había prometido por nuestra relación no volver a hacerlo...

 **Bill:** Me espanté al verle ahí, mirándome tan mal. Pero los cortes me habían sentado tan bien... Me levanté un poco mareado y me senté como pude en una silla.

 **Tom:** ¿Para qué lo quieres? -me miró extrañada- Acompañame un momento -fuimos a por el botiquín y le expliqué todo. Sobretodo lo de la promesa.

-Yo no sé si quiero participar en esto, aunque esta vez estoy de tu parte... -me encogí de hombros.

-De momento cúrale... Se va a cagar... -le dije muy cabreado y se fue a curarle.

 **Bill:** Vino Anna y me curó el brazo sin responder a mis preguntas sobre Tom. Me preocupaba más de lo que me importaba mi propio cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le oí decir antes de salir- Lo siento muchísimo, pero esta vez él lleva razón -salió conmigo- Ve a por tu maquillaje -asintió secándose una lágrima y me lo trajo. Entramos a la cocina y me senté en una silla al lado de él.

 **Bill:** Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que simplemente asumí que lo merecía. Bajé la mirada al suelo; no soportaba la tensión del ambiente.

 **Tom:** Mírame -le dije con voz que daba miedo.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos por su tono, pero aun así le hice caso.

 **Tom:** Lo prometiste... Nada más y nada menos que por nosotros... ¿Tienes algo que decir? -estaba más cabreado que nunca, pero me controlaba. Y eso era mucho peor para él que solo repartir hostias.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo excusa para lo que he hecho. Y no me voy a disculpar porque sé que no merezco perdón. -susurré sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

 **Tom:** Entonces deduzco que vas a asumir las consecuencias... -asintió- Pues di bien alto que eres mi puta y la de Anna -Anna no sabía donde meterse.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Soy tu puta, y también la de Anna. -dije en voz alta, aunque me temblaba un poco.

 **Tom:** Más alto. Grítalo -le dije sin quitar mi voz de asesino en serie. Me hizo caso muerto de la vergüenza- Anna, trae la ropa más de putón que tengas y déjame el maquillaje -me lo tendió y volvió enseguida con todo- Grábanos con el móvil.

-Tom...yo no qui... 

-Hazlo -le dije con un tono que no admitió a réplica y empecé a maquillarle diciendo que pusiera morritos y que mirara bien a la cámara y de vez en cuando le decía algo humillante y le llamaba puta o algo así.

 **Bill:** Soporté todo sin queja alguna, aunque en el fondo quisiera llorar. Vi la ropa de Anna y ya sí que solté una lágrima indiscreta.- No me vale... Voy a romperla.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Hermanita... ¿La ropa interior y los tacones te importan mucho? -no me miró. Se le notaba que no quería estar ahí ni ayudarme. Se encogió de hombros- Pues eso sí que te lo pones -se lo puso llorando- Por cierto. Hoy en teoría empezaban las clases. A última llegamos. Vamos a que todos te vean -Anna me miró suplicante para que no lo hiciera. Realmente no lo iba a hacer. Le llevé del brazo hasta el coche a tirones mientras se intentaba resistir y le hice sentarse. No le pensaba llevar, pero incluso arranqué.

 **Bill:** ¡No! ¡Por favor! Te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras, ¡no lo hagas! -chillé entre sollozos desesperados.

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? Yo te pedí por lo que más quisieras que no se volvieras a cortar... -me fue a replicar pero le grité que se callara- Si quieres que nadie te vea la cara, empieza a comerme la polla, no te voy a llevar a clase pero sí vamos a dar una vuelta -le dije borde. No la tenía dura para nada. Pero me dio igual, que me la chupara igual aunque no me empalmara.

 **Bill:** Intenté controlar mis sollozos y le desabroché el pantalón. //Sucio... Eres. Un idiota y encima estás sucio// Me la metí en la boca.

 **Tom:** Di una vuelta a la manzana y paré. No me había empalmado y lo único que conseguía era frustrarme cada vez más. Me había dolido especialmente que prometiera algo por nosotros y que lo rompiera. Y en estos momentos solo quería alejarme de él. Aparqué en el garaje y le hice entrar a casa. Anna estaba llorando y le fue a abrazar- Lo siento muchísimo. Te debo todos los favores sexuales y no sexuales que quieras y sin rechistar, te lo juro -me miró a mi- No te voy a ayudar más. Déjalo ya -me encaró.

-Quítate toda esa mierda -le dije a Bill- A mi hermana le queda mejor -Y me metí en el cuarto a que no me vieran llorar.

 **Bill:** Me quité todo y fui a vestirme, pero en vez de entrar en mi viejo cuarto, fui a donde había dormido. Me puse el pijama y volví al salón. Aunque en realidad solo quería que Tom no llorase más.

 **Tom:** No salí del cuarto ni para comer, ni cenar, ni desayunar, ni comer al día siguiente. Anna intentó que saliera varias veces pero me negué rotundamente. En el fondo, quería que el que viniera a preocuparse por mi fuera Bill. Y aquí estaba a las ocho de la tarde. Destrozado y encima sintiéndome culpable... Recordé que los albañiles ya habían comprado los muebles y todo así que decidí irme a arreglar la cocina. Cogí el coche sin decirles nada, pagué a los albañiles y me tiré toda la noche arreglando la cocina para mantenerme ocupado. A las diez de la mañana terminé de arreglarla y de montar los muebles. Ahora solo faltaba volver a conseguir utensilios de cocina y me fui a comprarlos. Al final, terminé de ordenar toda la cocina a las cinco de la tarde. Le dejé un mensaje a Anna "Ya he arreglado la cocina. Podéis volver aquí. Traed mis cosas" y me metí a duchar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho a mí? -pregunté muy triste. Anna me miró con pena y recogimos las cosas. Volvimos a casa en nuestros coches. Estaba terminando de colocar la ropa de Tom cuando entró en la habitación, solo con una toalla. Tragué saliva muy nervioso.- Hola, ¿Vas... Vas a cenar? -pregunté tan bajito que no estaba seguro de que me hubiera oído.

 **Tom:** He pedido pizzas. Ahora llegarán -le respondí y me quité la toalla para secarme.

 **Bill:** Tom, yo... -bajé la mirada.- No tengo excusa ni perdón. Rompí la promesa, y luego no tuve cojones de ir a ver si estabas bien y abrazarte. Ya sé que no sirve que te lo diga ahora, pero estoy realmente arrepentido de lo que hice. -le di la espalda para quitarme las joyas.

 **Tom:** Le quité el pelo para desabrocharle los collares sin responderle.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré con los ojos aguados.

 **Tom:** De nada... Si quieres que te perdone... Vas a coger una cuchilla y me vas a hacer los mismos cortes que te hiciste tú -le dije muy serio. A ver si así aprendía de una puta vez.

 **Bill:** No, por favor... No me hagas cortarte. -supliqué.

 **Tom:** No voy a cambiar de opinión. Si no quieres ahí tienes la puerta. Al fin y al cabo, prometiste por nosotros no cortarte más -no iba a dejar que se fuera, pero le quise meter miedo.

 **Bill:** Me puse frente a él, muy nervioso.- No quiero irme. Pero por favor, no me hagas cortarte.

 **Tom:** Cogí mi navaja de la mesilla y se la tendí muy serio junto con mi brazo- Vamos. De ti depende que te perdone o no.

 **Bill:** Me puse a llorar, pero cogí la navaja. Abrí los ojos e hice el primer corte, temblando.

 **Tom:** Más profundo -le dije sin cambiar mi expresión, aunque me doliera el corte.

 **Bill:** Sollocé e hice un corte más profundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sangre no me relajaba.

 **Tom:** Siguió así hasta que hizo siete cortes y paró- Falta uno -suspiró y lo hizo. Me estaba mareando bastante.

 **Bill:** Le hice sentarse cuando le vi mareado y volví con el botiquín. Le curé con delicadeza y cariño, y me contuve para no besarle las palmas de las manos al terminar.

 **Tom:** Justo llamaron al timbre. Fui a pagar algo mareado todavía y me senté en el sofá. Anna no quería mirarme. Bill llegó y se sentó lejos de mi- Ese no es tu sitio -le dije sin mas para que viniera a mis piernas.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y me senté a su lado, con nuestros cuerpos rozándose. Anna sonrió al ver que me acercaba a Tom, pero no pude corresponder a su gesto. Seguía sintiéndome fatal.

 **Tom:** Ese sigue sin ser tu sitio. Por cierto Anna, si no has borrado el vídeo todavía, bórralo ya -le dije cuando me acordé.

 **Bill:** Anna asintió y yo al final me senté en las piernas de Tom, aunque sin mirarle todavía.

 **Tom:** Le levanté el mentón y le besé apretándolo contra mi. Lo necesitaba.

 **Bill:** Sollocé contra sus labios y correspondí a su abrazo y su beso.

 **Tom:** Prácticamente me lo comí por el ansia con que le besé- Te quiero... -le dije al separarme.

 **Bill:** Volví a sollozar. - Y yo a ti... -le besé otra vez, con más ansia que antes.

 **Tom:** Enredé mi mano en su pelo acariciándole- Vamos a cenar, anda -los dos días din comer absolutamente nada y la pérdida de sangre me hacían marearme un poco.

 **Bill:** No te muevas, ¿vale? -me levanté y le traje la cena. Me senté en sus piernas otra vez y le enseñé la pizza.- ¿Bocado por beso?

 **Tom:** Me renta... Mucho -sonrió y me dio un bocado de pizza. Tragué y le besé.

 **Bill:** Nos separamos y me comí un poco de pizza mientras le daba su trozo. Seguía mal, pero quería compensarle por lo que había pasado.

 **Tom:** Al final, acabamos de cenar y se me volvió a abrazar con fuerza, acurrucándose en mi pecho- Bueno, no me habéis dicho nada de la cocina nueva -dije abrazándole con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Es preciosa. -susurré.- Mejor que la anterior. -asintió Anna, que parecía ir relajándose poco a poco.

 **Tom:** Eso esperaba oír... Acepto mamadas de agradecimiento -dije como indirecta. Más para Bill que para Anna, pero bueno, para quien se diera por aludido.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó una risita, pero no contesté a lo que dijo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo y bostecé agotado. Me quise ir a dormir.

 **Bill:** Me levanté y le di la mano.- Vamos a dormir, anda. -cuando se levantó, le di un abrazo a Anna y luego le medio arrastré al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido en seguida.

 **Bill:** Me hice el dormido para que descansara, pero luego abrí los ojos y pasé toda la noche tragando techo, sintiéndome una mierda. Y el hecho de que Tom me abrazara con todas sus fuerzas, como que no ayudaba.

 **Tom:** Me desperté por la mañana y vi a Bill despierto y ojeroso que se hizo el dormido.

 **Bill:** Me hice el dormido, pero se dio cuenta y me zarandeó para que me moviera.

 **Tom:** Te he pillado -le traje agua y una pastilla para dormir- Luego hablaremos tú y yo.

 **Bill:** No... -me hizo dormirme con la estúpida pastilla y no desperté hasta media tarde.

 **Tom:** Bill apareció bostezando en el salón y le dejé un plato delante.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -susurré con voz medio ronca y me senté a comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Has dormido bien? -dije sentándome al lado y tirando de él para que se sentara encima.

 **Bill:** Sí... Obligado, pero bien.

 **Tom:** Me alegro -le besé mientras comía- Patrick ha traído los apuntes de estos días. Anna los ha copiado dos veces para que tengas una.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No me gusta que me obligues a dormir. -dije intentando no sonar borde.

 **Tom:** A mi no me gusta que no duermas porque te sientes culpable por algo por lo que te he perdonado -le respondí en el mismo tono.

 **Bill:** No tenía sueño... -protesté. No era del todo mentira.

 **Tom:** Mentiroso... Bueno, da igual. Come y luego veremos lo que hacemos -justo salió Anna del cuarto con los apuntes copiados para Bill- Buenos días -le dio un beso en la mejilla- Traigo tus apuntes.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -le sonreí.- ¿Es muy difícil?.

 **Tom:** No... lo he copiado las dos veces de memoria. Te lo lees una vez y ya te lo sabes. Sobre todo tú -se notaba muchísimo que estaba intentando compensar a Bill por ayudarme el otro día y Bill no se daba cuenta.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Aun así, no te molestes por mi, ¿vale? -le di un beso en la mejilla y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el costado mientras comía y cuando acabó de comer llevé el plato a la cocina y volví al salón- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y llegó Patrick.- ¿Ponemos una peli en el cuarto y la ignoramos?

 **Tom:** Vale, vamos -lo llevé en brazos hasta el cuarto.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué me llevas así? -pregunté cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto.

 **Tom:** Porque me apetece -le tumbé en la cama, puse la primera peli que vi y me tumbé con él.

 **Bill:** En cuanto empezó la peli, me tumbé encima de él y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y le dejé tumbado boca arriba y empecé a lamer y morder su torso. Le noté empalmarse y le miré sonriendo de lado. Le levanté la goma del calzoncillo y le miré relamiéndome. Se puso rojo y le bajé el pantalón- ¿Quieres que chupe? -le pregunté con sonrisa guarra y asintió desmesuradamente. Me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gritito muy poco masculino, pero en ese momento me dio igual. La boca de Tom me hacía ver el paraíso, y no quería que parase nunca.

 **Tom:** Chupé hasta que se corrió y mientras jadeaba le besé y dejé que parte de su semen pasara a su boca.

 **Bill:** Me puso a mil con sus guarrerías y rodé por la cama para quedar encima. Notaba su erección rozando mi muslo, por lo que no lo pensé y me agaché para comérsela, poniendo más esmero que nunca.

 **Tom:** Gemí agarrándome a las sábanas retorciéndome de placer.

 **Bill:** Seguí con mi tarea hasta que con un grito se corrió en mi boca. La abrí para que viera su semen y luego lo tragué.

 **Tom:** Se tumbó a mi lado y se me abrazó. Le miré sonriendo- Cada día la chupas mejor -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Me giré hacia la peli porque no sabía qué responderle.

 **Tom:** Le giré del mentón y le besé- Me encantas.

 **Bill:** Y tú a mí... -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos abrazándonos y besándonos horas después. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Fui a poner nuestro vídeo de porno casero a hice a Bill acomodarse entre mis piernas. Le pasé los brazos por su estómago y le di al play. Se puso rojisimo al ver lo que era.

 **Bill:** Estaba como un tomate viendo el vídeo. Encima Tom empezó a besarme el cuello y acariciarme el estómago y me iba a volver loco de remate.

 **Tom:** Empecé a manosearle la polla. Bill estaba muerto de vergüenza- Princesa, qué tímido... -le lamí el cuello de arriba a abajo y gimió.

 **Bill:** Y tú que salido... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Pero si te encanta que me ponga guarro... -le susurré- ¿Sabes cómo me tienes ahora? Solo me falta ladrar y gruñir como un perro hambriento... -le dejé un chupetón.

 **Bill:** Aaah... -gemí. Me giré y empecé a besarle muy ansioso. De fondo se oían nuestros gritos.

 **Tom:** Tienes dos opciones. O te follo o me follas. Tú eliges -le comí la boca.

 **Bill:** Quería follármelo, pero no me atrevía ni a decírselo.- Fóllame... -susurré entre besos al final.

 **Tom:** Me lo dijo muy dudoso y no le creí para nada. Acerqué su mano a mi culo. Quería que me dijera la verdad- ¿En serio, princesa? Si estoy la mitad de estrecho que tú tengo que ser una delicia -le susurré al oído. Justo empezó el vídeo que se me follaba- Mira qué cara de placer tienes... Tenemos -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y negué con la cabeza.- Fóllame, Tommy. Fóllame fuerte... -rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para pegarle más a mí.

 **Tom:** Eres un mentiroso... ¿Te doy unos azotes como castigo? -dije con sonrisa guarra empezando a masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Azótame si quieres, pero luego fóllame. -le dije con voz de pervertido.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues date la vuelta, que quiero dejar tu culo bien rojo y por varios sitios -dije con la misma voz.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me puse a gatas, dándole una muy buena visión de mi culo.

 **Tom:** Me agaché y le pegué un mordisco en el culo. Me llené la mano de lubricante y le metí dos dedos. Le di un azote con fuerza y le dejé la marca de mi mano.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! -grité en una mezcla de dolor y gusto. En ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía muchas ganas de que me follara.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con fuerza y gritó de gusto- Bill... -gemí.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio cuando gimió mi nombre y empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad.- Oh, Tom... -gemí cuando me dio con más ansias.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la polla para masturbarle y embestí hasta que nos corrimos los dos. Bill cayó en la cama jadeando y me agaché. Di varios lametones a su polla mientras me dilataba sin que me viera. Cuando yo estuve listo y él empalmado, me senté a horcajadas encima de su polla penetrándome con ella. Fue un poco a traición, pero la cara de gusto que puso dio a entender que no se enfadó.

 **Bill:** Le agarré de las caderas para ayudarle a moverse y me dediqué a gritar y volverme loco con sus caras de placer.

 **Tom:** Me di la vuelta porque se me estaban reventando las piernas de saltar sobre él y le puse encima.

 **Bill:** Gemí un poco más fuerte y mientras le besaba, aumenté el ritmo de la penetración.

 **Tom:** Aaah... más fuerte -le dije punto de llegar.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarle y aumenté el ritmo hasta que Tom explotó en mi mano.

 **Tom:** Bill embistió un par de veces más y reventó en mi. Jadeé satisfecho y se dejó caer sobre mi.

 **Bill:** Salí de su cuerpo con cuidado y le besé el pecho.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis dedos en su pelo, acariciando.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto.- Si no paras, me duermo.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme -pero justo entró Anna- Chicos, si tenéis hambre acabo de hacer la cena. He hecho tu plato favorito, Bill -le sonrió. Si no fuera porque la conocía y sabía porqué lo hacia, pensaría que se lo estaba intentando ligar.

 **Bill:** Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacía mi plato preferido? Una ligera sospecha se instaló en mi interior, pero no le dije nada.

 **Tom:** Aprovéchate -le dije. Me miró sin entender- Mira una de dos. O está intentando ligar contigo o se siente culpable por ayudarme el otro día y te quiere compensar. Y yo diría que es bastante más probable lo segundo que lo primero. Sé que suena de mala gente, pero yo me aprovecharía... -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y me incorporé para vestirme.- No voy a aprovecharme. Luego hablaré con ella.

 **Tom:** Tu sabrás lo que haces. Pero esta mañana la he pillado llorando y yo creo que aunque hables con ella, hasta que no sienta que te ha compensado, no se le va a pasar... Déjale hacerte la pelota, fóllatela un par de veces y de aquí a una semana estará como siempre -le dije sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pensando en ello. Al final, negué con la cabeza otra vez.- No, no quiero. Intentaré hablarlo con ella. Y por cierto... -me puse a cuatro patas encima de él.- Me gusta mas follarte a ti. -le besé de forma sucia y fui a cenar.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y fui detrás de él al salón. Le abracé por detrás y le dije al oído- Es inútil intentar razonar. En ese sentido parece más hermana tuya que mía. Al igual que tú no duermes, ni te quieres acercar hasta que no me acerco yo, ni te atreves a pedirme que me folles cuando te apetece porque te sientes culpable, a ella solo se le va a pasar la culpabilidad de esta forma. Y aunque hables con ella no va a salir de sus trece... -le besé el cuello y tiré de él para que se sentara encima mío.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me puse a cenar. Tenía que lograr que Anna dejara de sentirse mal.

 **Tom:** Cenamos y me encargué de hacerle la pelota bien a Anna por su cena y luego Bill se la llevó a parte para hablar con ella.

 **Bill:** Pequeña... Vale ya. Sé porqué haces todo esto, y quiero que pares. -dije abrazándola. 

-Pero yo... Hice algo horrible y... -se echó a llorar y apreté el abrazo.

-No llores, peque. Ya pasó todo, y no podría guardarte rencor ni aunque quisiera.

 **Tom:** Les miré con la ceja levantada. No iba a servir de nada que Bill hablara con ella y lo sabía... Bill la abrazó y ella se separó.

-Ve a la cama, que tú duermes mucho y mañana hay clase. Ya te hago un masaje para que te duermas y si lo quieres con final feliz también -me aguanté la risa y le dije.

-¿Y a mi me haces uno con final feliz? 

-A ti no -me respondió y solté una carcajada.

 **Bill:** No, pequeña, no hace falta. -dije sonriendo y luego le susurré al oído.- Deja que Tom se encargue de eso y tú relaja y deja ya el tema, por favor.

 **Tom:** Le dio un abrazo y se fue a dormir. Fui yo y cogí a Bill por detrás- No va a dejar el tema. Te lo he dicho. Te está haciendo lo que me haces tú a mi siempre que te sientes culpable...

 **Bill:** Suspiré preocupado.- ¿Y qué hago entonces?

 **Tom:** Dejarla. Aceptar los favores que te ofrezca. De aquí a nada se sentirá que te ha compensado y lo dejará. Te digo yo que no dura ni una semana -asintió- ¿Ves ahora por qué es algo inútil sentirte culpable cuando alguien te ha perdonado? ¿Sirve de algo no dormir o no querer acercarte a mi ni follarme si no te lo pido? -bajó la mirada- No, no, respóndeme.

 **Bill:** Supongo que... No sirve. -suspiré.- Pero no es lo mismo. Tú y yo estamos casados, y las que te lío son muy gordas. Ella es mi hermanita y lo que hizo no fue para tanto.

 **Tom:** A veces me exasperas -le dije al oír su respuesta- Vamos a dormir, anda.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un puchero por su respuesta y le seguí hasta el cuarto, pensativo.- ¿Y qué hago si me ofrece sexo? ¿Aceptar no sería ponerte los cuernos?

 **Tom:** Buff... A estas alturas ya... Después de todo lo que hemos hecho con ella estando casados, ¿te crees que me importa que te la folles? Digamos que esa es la excepción a la regla, porque como te folles a otra o a otro te arranco la cabeza -le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Bill:** Nunca me follaría a nadie más y lo sabes. -Me metí en la cama pensando en ello y al final me encogí de hombros. Ya mañana vería cómo lo resolvía.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -dije sonriendo- Y respecto a Anna... Por cada polvo con ella exijo tres conmigo como mínimo. En esa proporción iremos bien -le besé y se rió.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien. -dije abrazándole.- Solo espero no tener que llegar a eso... -añadí pensativo.

 **Tom** : Oye, que si quieres invitarme no me voy a quejar, precisamente -me reí- Además, no digas que no te gusta follarte a Anna, porque los tríos que hemos hecho no los haces a disgusto, precisamente.

 **Bill:** ¡No he dicho que no me guste! Solo no quiero acostarme con ella porque quiera compensar algo absurdo. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Ya... Ahí llevas razón... Pero lo que te digo, aprovecha y ya se le pasará. Que tienes una suerte... A ver si me hacéis una putada gorda los dos y os ofrecéis los dos a mi rollo harén -me dio una colleja y me reí. Le besé.

 **Bill:** Anda, calla y hazme mimos. -exigí.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta. Que sigas siendo mi niño malcriado -le dije entre besos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y me dejé mimar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié y le besé hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido en mis brazos. Puse el despertador. No tenía clase, pero le iba a llevar. Acariciándole a pesar de estar dormido, me dormí yo también. Me levanté antes de oír el despertador por el olor del bacon. Anna se había levantado una hora antes para hacerle a Bill el desayuno. Rodé los ojos y justo sonó el despertador.

 **Bill:** Me desperté y vi a Tom con mala cara.- ¿Qué pasa, amor? -pregunté aún medio dormido y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Nada, cosas mías. Vamos -le besé y salí a desayunar con Bill detrás.

 **Bill:** Yo te mato. -dije cuando vi a Anna cocinando.

 **Tom:** Le di un codazo para que le siguiera el rollo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y la abracé.- Mil gracias, pequeña...

 **Tom:** De nada -le sonrió y nos sirvió el desayuno- Me voy a vestir -se fue a la habitación- Si no puedes evitarlo, disfrútalo -le insistí y le di un beso. Empezamos a desayunar. Nos fuimos a vestir y me monté en mi Range Rover- Vamos, tardones.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a clase y para variar, se nos quedaron mirando. Abracé a Tom con una gran sonrisa y fuimos a juntarnos con Patrick y los amigos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me junté con ellos y me preguntaron que dónde había estado en el verano que había estado desaparecido y yo les dije que si se lo contara no me crearían.

-Tío deberías venir hoy a clase, que hoy van a explicar varios trabajos que hay que hacer -suspiré.

-Vale, total, a ver quién tiene cojones a echarme -me despedí de Bill con un beso posesivo y una palmada en el culo y me metí a clase con estos.

-¿Quedamos esta tarde para empezarlo? -dijo Paola.

-Vale, ¿en mi casa? -asintieron y me metí a clase. Era tan sumamente aburrida que decidí mandar un mensaje a Bill "Princesa, me gustaría atarte, llenarte de nata y lamerte y morderte entero y cuando te limpiara de arriba a abajo con mi lengua, ponerte a cuatro patas y follarte hasta que te quedes sin voz de gritar que eres la perra del sexgott Tom. Y luego si has sido capaz de resistirlo, que me follaras hasta que me doliera el culo ;) Es más, tal vez lo haga luego" Me quedé sonriendo de lado pensando en la paja que se tendría que hacer en el baño en cuanto leyera esto.

 **Bill:** Me puse a mil con su mensaje, y pronto tuve una enorme erección.- Vamos al baño y te ayudo con eso... -me susurró Anna al oído. Iba a negarme, pero recordé las palabras de Tom y asentí.

 **Tom:** No me contestaba al mensaje y yo estaba muy aburrido. A ver qué hacía... De repente me llegó un mensaje que ponía "Tom... Me he puesto demasiado con tu mensaje y he ido al baño con Anna... Nos han pillado. De aquí a nada lo sabrá toda la uni. Lo siento muchísimo :(" Suspiré al leer eso y le respondí "Me cago en tus muertos más frescos" Ahora a ver como me las apañaba para no quedar como un cornudo delante de todos. Le mandé un mensaje a Patrick 

"¿Te has enterado no? A ver qué hacemos" 

"No lo se, tío. Todos saben que Anna y yo nos podemos follar a otros, pero lo de Bill..." 

"No les digas nada. Ya que por su culpa y por no poder esperar a llegar a casa me voy a comer toda la humillación de parecer un cornudo porque no puedo contar la verdad, al menos que pasen algo de miedo un rato. Tú sígueme el rollo. A la salida la voy a liar y les voy a llevar de manera violenta y gritándoles hasta el coche. Tú intenta pararme. Cuando lleguemos al coche te voy a obligar a entrar y les voy a encerrar con cerrojo y mientras yo me fumo fuera un cigarrillo les explicas que no les voy a hacer nada. Además, si no saben nada, su miedo será más creíble. Y ya pueden no venir en una semana para que la gente crea que les he pegado una paliza o algo... Joder, es para matarles. Soy el cornudo oficial de la puta universidad..." 

"Ok... No me hace mucha gracia pero supongo que llevas razón" 

"Tira, a la salida te veo". 

Pasó la mañana de manera aburrida y a última hora "me enteré" casi al acabar y puse el grito en el cielo. Patrick estaba en la puerta para "parar mi cabreo" pero yo le empujaba a gritos.

-Se van a cagar y no lo vas a poder evitar, así que quita del medio. 

-Joder, Tom sé razonable. 

-Ni razonable ni pollas -grité. Bill y Anna se quedaron blancos al verme acercar con mi cara de mala hostia. Les cogí de los brazos y me dirigí al coche a empujones- Os vais a cagar. Os voy a pegar tal paliza que ni yo mismo os voy a reconocer -grité para que se me oyera. Empezaron a llorar y a intentar zafarse. Bill estaba blanco como la cal y no decía nada. Anna me estaba suplicando que no hiciera nada.

-Por favor, Tom, te lo suplico, haré lo que quieras, pero no nos hagas nada. Por favor -dijo ella llorando y se zafó de mi. Le cogí del pelo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, aunque ella no lo sabía.

-Como huyas será peor -empujé a Bill y a Anna dentro del coche cuando llegamos y Bill salió corriendo por la otra puerta pero le alcancé y le volví a meter a empujones.

-Como intentéis huir va a ser lo último que haréis -abrí mi puerta y bloqueé las de atrás- Y tú dentro también -empuje a Patrick que "se resistió"- Que te metas dentro, coño -entró y cerré de un portazo y me fui a la otra puerta. La dejé entreabierta y me encendí un cigarro. Patrick les dijo.

-Tom nos os va a hacer nada. Tranquilos. Solo está fingiendo el enfado. Seguid que parezca que estáis cagados. 

-¿Pero porqué nos hace esto? -dijo Anna llorando desconsolada.

\- Le habéis dejado como un cornudo delante de toda la universidad. Ha quedado como que os habéis reído de él. Le habéis humillado... Y él ha fingido el enfado para salvaguardar un poco al menos su orgullo. No os cabreéis con él, porque lleva toda la razón. Y esta semana será mejor que no vayáis a clase para que parezca que os ha pegado una paliza. Yo os paso los apuntes -Cuando terminó de hablar, le dije a un chico que pasaba.

-¿Qué miras, media mierda? -le tiré al suelo de un empujón y me metí al coche. Arranqué a toda velocidad saliendo del campus- Me cago en vuestra puta madre -les dije sin más. A pesar de lo que les explicó Patrick seguían muy acojonados y se les notaba. Lloraban y temblaban- Calmaos que no os voy a hacer nada, coño -la verdad que cabreado sí que estaba. ¿No se podían esperar unas horas?

 **Bill:** Anna se abrazó a Patrick y poco a poco dejó de llorar. Yo bajé la mirada y sin decir nada esperé a que Tom arrancara. No había dicho nada, ni pensaba hacerlo. Me merecía todo lo que había pasado, tanto el susto como los gritos. Era un puto inconsciente y ahora tenía que joderme y sufrir las consecuencias.

 **Tom:** Fui hacia casa a toda velocidad, aparqué y me fui a la puerta de Bill. La abrí y le abracé- Vamos dentro -le dije con él aferrado en mi y entramos.

 **Bill:** Le solté cuando estuvimos dentro.- Voy a dormir un rato. -susurré y fui al cuarto. Aún no había parado de llorar.

 **Tom:** Princesa, espérate -dije entrando tras él y le dije para que se riera- ¿Ves? Este es el tipo de putada tras la que teníais que ofreceros a mi en plan harén -le agarré por la cintura- Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar -le acaricié- Relájate. No te voy a violar... O igual si -le besé el cuello de broma- Abrázame mientras cocino, por favor -le pedí acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Me sentía fatal, solo quería dormir y olvidar toda la mierda de antes. Pero aun así asentí y me puse el pijama.- Vamos a la cocina...

 **Tom:** Hice la comida para todos y pusimos la mesa. Senté a Bill encima mía y le abracé con posesividad- Eres mío, princesa. Y como eres mi posesión más preciada, te ordeno que te animes. Sentirte mal no vale de nada. Ya te he dicho que os tenéis que ofrecer a mi en plan harén -Patrick se rió.

 **Bill:** Lo siento. -dije llorando y le abracé. Por más que lo intentara, seguía sintiéndome fatal. La había cagado pero bien.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- ¿Sabes? Me gusta más la manera de sentirse culpable de Anna. Coge y te cocina, se te ofrece sexualmente, te copia apuntes... -Anna se puso rojísima y Bill se aferró más a mi.

-Tom -dijo Anna y la miré- Sé que preferirías que supieran que cometes incesto a veces a que pensaran que eres un cornudo. La cagada ha sido mía, así que les voy a contar la verdad a todos... -dijo también llorando. Me exasperé y acabé gritando sin querer.

-Me tenéis hasta la polla de lloros y de culpabilidad. Anna cállate de una puta vez, porque como digas algo, te reviento. Aquí lo único que va a pasar es que vais a dejar de sentiros culpables y que me debéis no sabéis cuantísimas mamadas y polvos. Así que dejad de llorar de una puta vez y alegraos de que tenéis una semana de vacaciones así como quien no quiere la cosa. Y si alguien pregunta, soy un cabrón y me tenéis miedo. Y ya.

 **Bill:** Anna asintió.- Vale... No diré nada. -recogió su plato y se fue a su cuarto con Patrick. Yo también me levanté y me fui al nuestro. Los gritos de Tom me habían asustado mucho.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le llevé dos pastillas para que se durmiera. Hasta el día siguiente no se despertaba y llamé al cuarto de Anna- Mira, he perdido los papeles, lo sé. Pero no quiero tener a dos almas en pena por la casa y a un marido que sienta que no merece tocarme ni acercarse a mi si no me acerco yo. Joder, que no sé como mierda deciros que si yo perdono a alguien ahí termina el conflicto. Y yo ya os he dicho que si queréis compensarme, acepto sexo, coño. No sé qué mas deciros. Así que haz el puto favor de olvidarte del tema y de hacer que Bill se olvide, porque lo que yo le digo le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro . A ver si a ti te hace caso -salí y cerré de un portazo. Vinieron los de mi clase a hacer el trabajo algo cohibidos.

-¿Y Bill y Anna? -se atrevió a preguntar Paola.

-En sus cuartos. 

-¿Están bien? ¿Les has hecho algo? 

-Bill está durmiendo y Anna en su cuarto. Y están perfectamente. Bueno, no de ánimos... A ver, yo ya sabía que ellos dos de vez en cuando... Y yo también lo hago con una prima de Bill. -mentí para no contarles que me follo a mi hermana- La verdad soy bastante celoso pero mi hermana es la excepción a la regla. Porque joder, viven en la misma casa y no son familia. Tienen sangre en las venas y esas cosas. Bill jamás me ha puesto los cuernos. Pero ahora toda la universidad me cree un cornudo. Y he liado la que he liado por mantener un poco el honor y esas cosas, porque explicar a todo el mundo que me follo a su prima como que no iba a colar aunque sea verdad. No les he hecho ni les voy a hacer nada. Bill se sentía muy culpable y le he dado dos pastillas para dormir, pero Anna está despierta y si queréis comprobar que está entera, la llamo y que salga. Pero esto solo lo podéis saber vosotros. Para el resto del mundo lo que ha ocurrido es que les he pegado una paliza que van a estar varios días sin poder ir a clase de lo que me he cebado con ellos -al final me creyeron cuando llamé a Anna y salió ocultando la cara de satisfacción que se le ponía después de follar //No tiene remedio...//. Patrick se fue a trabajar y yo empecé a hacer el trabajo con los de clase. Al rato se fueron y me quedé a solas con Anna y con Bill dormido. Al final Anna, que ahora se sentía todavía más culpable por Bill por lo de antes y por incitarle a ir al baño y por mi, estaba decidida a comportarse como si fuera no termino de saber si nuestra criada o nuestra puta personal... El caso que me hizo la cena y se empeñó en hacerme un masaje antes de dormir. Y si no me la folle fue únicamente porque no sabía si le iba a hacer daño a Bill así. Ya sin Patrick y con una erección yo de la hostia que me tuve que bajar yo en el baño me pude ir a dormir. Me abracé con fuerza a Bill y me desperté por la mañana. Le vi mirándome- Buenos días, princesa -le dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Buenos días... -susurré un poco ronco. Llevaba dos horas mirándole, sonriendo como un bobo. Seguía fatal por lo del día anterior, y más aún al darme cuenta de que tendría que pasar una semana en casa sin él, pero no dije nada y simplemente le sonreí.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo estás? -le apreté a mi.

 **Bill:** Bien... Sigue sin gustarme que me obligues a dormir, pero bien. -correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Tom:** Estabas temblando, pálido y a punto de llorar. No podía dejarte así -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Lo siento... Te prometo que cuando vuelvas de clase, te compensaré. -le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Lo de compensármelo no es algo a lo que te vaya a decir que no. Pero no voy a ir a clase.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? -me incorporé para verle mejor. Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior.

 **Tom:** Porque entre quedarme aquí contigo toda la mañana o ir a dar informática con profesores viejos me quedo contigo...

 **Bill:** Asentí un poco sonrojado.- ¿Y... Qué quieres hacer?

 **Tom:** Lo primero solucionar una cosa. Y luego mimarte y follarte. -me miró interrogante- Quiero que dejes de sentirte culpable -le dije muy seriamente- Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mi. Y no me vale que finjas no sentirte así.

 **Bill:** Asentí tras un pequeño momento de duda.- Haré lo que pueda, te lo juro.

 **Tom:** Eso espero. Pero hazlo -le besé- Y exijo mimos.

 **Bill:** Vale... -sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Le estuve besando hasta que nuestras tripas rugieron. Nos apartamos riendo- Vamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fuimos de la mano a la cocina. Se oía música desde el cuarto de Anna, así que decidí no decirle nada hasta que no estuviese el desayuno listo.

 **Tom:** Hicimos el desayuno entre Bill y yo y avisamos a Anna- Perdón chicos, iba a hacer el desayuno yo, pero pensaba que dormíais -se excusó.

-Da igual -le hablé a Bill al oído- Ahora nos quiere compensar a los dos...

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Va, sentaos, que esto ya está. -dije mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa.

 **Tom:** Tiré de Bill hasta que se sentó encima. Me llegó un mensaje de Patrick que decía que todos estaban hablando de lo de ayer. Bill puso cara de tristeza al leerlo. Cuando terminamos de desayunar le dije al oído- Si quieres que tu malvado marido no te haga cosas muy malas, ya puedes esperarle en la cama desnudo. Está muy furioso y te va a violar. Así que sé complaciente e igual te libras -le dije con voz sexy al oído y le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio inferior y fui al cuarto. Justo estaba tumbándome cuando llegó Tom.

 **Tom:** Aquí estás... -fingí acercarme con malicia.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin ser capaz de decir nada. Se tumbó a mi lado.

 **Tom:** Le vi que seguía con mala cara y decidí dejar mi juego para otro momento- ¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer?

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada, intentando ocultar mis nervios y negué con la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Te voy a hacer el amor -le besé.

 **Bill:** Suspiré aún nervioso y correspondí a su beso. Aunque no lo admitiera, en el fondo lo deseaba.

 **Tom:** Le saqué entre caricias la camiseta sin romper nuestro beso.

 **Bill:** Paseé mis manos por su espalda, acariciando sus músculos. Llegué al borde el pantalón y me quedé ahí.

 **Tom:** Bájalos. Lo estás deseando -le dije al oído y volví a besarle.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito contra sus labios y obedecí.

 **Tom:** Le bajé yo los suyos y metí dos dedos besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí un poco más fuerte y le clavé las uñas sin querer. Me estaba muriendo del gusto.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado al notar sus uñas en mi espalda. Y enredé mi mano en su pelo terminando de prepararle.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando entró poco a poco en mí y empezó a moverse con lentitud. Nuestros labios estaban muy cerca, y mis uñas seguían en su espalda.

 **Tom:** Le penetraba lenta pero firmemente mientras Bill gemía y temblaba debajo mía. Empecé a masturbarle y poco después, llegamos los dos al orgasmo y nos corrimos. Salí de él con cuidado y le besé intensamente.

 **Bill:** Me quedé abrazado a él y cerré los ojos, relajado. Me sentía mucho mejor que cuando me había dicho palabras dulces, o había insistido para que olvidara el "incidente" de la uni.

 **Tom:** Le noté sonriente y le acaricié. Se me quedó abrazado un rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Vienes a la ducha? -pregunté cuando me harté de estar tirado sin hacer nada.

 **Tom:** Vamos... -Le besé el cuello y fuimos hasta la ducha. Cerré la puerta del baño de una patada y me lancé a su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí por la sorpresa y fui andando de espaldas hacia la ducha. Abrí el grifo y esperé a que se calentara el agua mientras le comía la boca.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote y seguí dispuesto a retomar el juego donde lo había dejado antes- Estás en un buen lío, princesa. No me gusta que se rían de mi y te voy a castigar por ello -le mordí y gimió con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Pues castígame... -le hice un chupetón en el cuello y volvió a azotarme.

 **Tom:** Te voy a violar... Aunque con lo que amas mi polla tal vez eso no sea un castigo... Deberías tenerme miedo -entramos a la ducha.

 **Bill:** Le agarré la polla.- No va a ser un castigo... Nunca lo es. -me agaché y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Aaah -gemí y le agarré del pelo. Me corrí en su boca y le hice darse la vuelta. Le di dos azotes más con fuerza y le agarré de la cadera- Te voy a marcar para que a todos les quede claro que eres mío -le pegué un mordisco en el hombro.

 **Bill:** Gemí con fuerza y empecé a restregar mi culo contra su polla. El agua caía y se mezclaba con nuestro sudor.

 **Tom:** Va... Pon tu culito un poco más en pompa -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Abrí más las piernas y le hice caso. Luego, sin romper el contacto visual con él, me metí un dedo y gemí su nombre.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote- Qué guarro estás... Y qué sexy. -Siguió mirándome con vicio y relamiéndose hasta que estuvo preparado. Sacó la mano, le agarré de la cadera y le penetre de golpe. Tuvo que poner la mano en la pared para no chocarse.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer y empecé a moverme contra él como una auténtica perra en celo.

 **Tom:** Solo te falta ladrar -me reí contra su oído gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte.- Guau... -"ladré" y le miré con cara de pervertido.

 **Tom:** Gran perra -le di otro azote y gimió- Tócate, quiero verte.

 **Bill:** Me agarré la polla y empecé a masturbarme mientras él seguía embistiendo.

 **Tom:** Le embestí con fuerza hasta lograr tocar su próstata y reventó con un grito. Dos embestidas después me corrí, salí de él y le besé el cuello- ¿Estás bien, enano? -asintió jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me giré para quedar de cara a él y le besé.- Estoy de maravilla.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me alegro. ¿Me lavas el pelo? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Claro que sí. -cogí el champú y empecé a masajear.

 **Tom:** Estuvo un rato masajeando hasta que me aclaró y se lavó el el pelo. Nos lavamos el cuerpo y salimos de la ducha al salón muertos de hambre. Anna estaba haciendo la comida- Tom, he hecho tu plato favorito. 

-Gracias enana -le pegué un azote en el culo y se puso roja.

 **Bill:** Le di un besito en el cuello y se puso más roja aún.- ¿Comemos viendo una peli?

 **Tom:** Vale... -dije yo. Al ver los estragos que causábamos en mi hermana añadí- ¿Una porno? -Bill se rió al notar porqué lo decía y Anna se puso aún más roja.

 **Bill:** Una porno. -confirmé. Anna nos siguió un poco insegura y me senté al lado de Tom.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja al verle ahí pero lo entendí todo cuando tiró del brazo a Anna para que se sentara encima de los dos- ¿Y... qué peli porno ponemos? -Anna no sabía donde meterse. Puse la mano en la cara interna de su muslo muy cerca del coño.

 **Bill:** A mí me apetecía ver las nuestras, pero no dije nada.- La que elija la peque. -le toqué la teta por debajo de la ropa.

 **Tom:** Yo... No conozco ninguna -estaba cohibidísima pero a la vez muy excitada- Tengo unas que te van a encantar -le dije al oído mordiendo levemente el cuello y me levanté para poner las nuestras. Bill me miró con cara de guarro.

 **Bill:** Tom volvió a sentarse y empezamos a toquetear a Anna mientras ella miraba fijamente a la peli.

 **Tom:** Penetré en la pantalla a Bill de golpe y Anna empezó a gemir. Bill y yo estábamos comiendo muy excitados- Si no te comes la comida no hay postre -le pasé la mano a Anna por el coño por fuera de la ropa.

 **Bill:** Volvió a gemir y empezó a comer. Yo estaba casi más atento a la pantalla que a ella.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y le colé una mano por el pantalón. Gimió y soltó el tenedor- Si no comes... -lo volvió a coger y le masturbé mientras ella comía.

 **Bill:** Seguimos comiendo aunque era muy complicado centrarse al ver esa maldita película.

 **Tom:** Bill acabó y centró su atención en Anna que aún no había acabado de comer y no dejaba de gemir porque le estaba haciendo dedos.

 **Bill:** Anna terminó por fin de comer y se lanzó al cuello de Tom mientras se desnudaba como podía.

 **Tom:** Me quité la toalla y senté a Anna a horcajadas encima de mi polla y le cogí la suya a Bill para masturbarle.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y besé a Tom mientras Anna saltaba sobre su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Cambiamos de postura. Puse a Anna a cuatro patas mientras la penetraba y ella le comía la polla a Bill.

 **Bill** : Enredé la mano en el pelo de Anna, a punto de correrme ya, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Patrick.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le vi ahí- Si queréis vengo luego, ¿eh? -dijo comiéndose a Anna y a Bill con los ojos. Me mosqueó un poco, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía mi polla en el coño de su novia, me callé.

 **Bill:** Anna se sacó mi pene de la boca y movió los labios para decirle algo que no pude entender. De pronto, ella volvió a lo suyo y unos labios desconocidos se pasearon por mi cuello. Me tensé como un palo hasta que reconocí la colonia de Patrick.

 **Tom:** Abrí mucho los ojos, pero me distraje al notar cómo Anna echaba la cadera hacia atrás. No sabía qué mierda hacer en esos momentos, pero a mi princesa solo me lo follaba yo.

 **Bill:** Mi cuerpo se tensó para anunciar la llegada del orgasmo, pero Patrick tiró de mis caderas hacia atrás, haciendo que mi polla saliera de la boca de Anna. Gemí de disgusto.- Ve a follarte a Tom... Por su cara no parece que vaya a dejarme hacerte nada. -asentí y me levanté. Patrick ocupó mi sitio y yo empecé a manosear el culo de Tom.- Quiero follarte, amor. -le lamí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de alivio y vi cómo Anna se sentaba a horcajadas encima de Patrick. Besé a Bill- Tú me puedes hacer cualquier cosa -le dije y se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues ponte a cuatro patas, amor. -susurré sobre sus labios y los chupé.

 **Tom:** Cabrón vengativo -dije haciéndole caso.

 **Bill:** Lo vas a gozar... -cogí el lubricante y me pringué los dedos antes de empezar a prepararle.

 **Tom:** Patrick me miró flipadísimo al verme a cuatro patas. Iba a decirle algo pero Bill me metió los dedos y gemí.

 **Bill:** Le preparé lo más rápido que pude y, después de echar lubricante en mi polla y su entrada, le penetré con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Grité y me agarré del sofá para no caerme.

 **Bill:** Me lo follaba con fuerza, besando su cuello y acariciando su abdomen solo para desquiciarle.

 **Tom:** Me estaba volviendo loco, no podía llevar mi mano a mi polla para no caerme del sofá y no quería tener que pedirle a Bill que me tocara delante de Patrick.

 **Bill:** De repente, tiré de Tom y le hice incorporarse. Puse la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, de forma que tenía una maravillosa vista de la polla de Tom.- Tócate para mí... -susurré con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Gemí y le hice caso gritando. No tardé mucho más en reventar. Me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá mientras Bill seguía embistiendo.

 **Bill:** Di unas pocas embestidas más y me corrí en él. Anna y Patrick se habían corrido antes y nos habían estado mirando fijamente.

 **Tom:** Salió de mi con cuidado. Me di cuenta de que estos dos no dejaban de mirarnos y besé a Bill más que nada porque no sabía qué hacer.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé con fuerza. Los chicos seguían mirando y yo ya me estaba poniendo nervioso.

 **Tom:** Les miré con la ceja levantada.

-¿De verdad que no me vas a dejar follarme a Bill? 

-Mira, a Bill solo me lo follo yo. Como mucho dejaría que él te follara a ti y eso únicamente porque nosotros también nos hemos follado a tu novia. Así que de Bill lejos -le dije amenazante.

 **Bill:** Me reí de su amenaza y le espachurré entre mis brazos. -Lo siento, Patrick, pero mi culo es solo de Tom. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Para otra vez ya te follo yo. Seguro que te gusta. -dije con chulería y le guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Patrick negó- No... Da igual -dijo con cara de chafado. Le seguí mirando mal un rato sin soltar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Tú te lo pierdes. ¿Verdad, amor? -dije intentando distraer a Tom. No me gustaba que pusiera siempre mala cara.

 **Tom:** Me giré a mirarle y le di un beso en el cuello.

-Además, ¿tú no eras hetero? 

-Pero la belleza es belleza. 

-Pues si supieras la belleza que tiene mi polla en tu boca... -a Anna se le escapó una risita y dijo.

\- Anda, Patrick, déjalo ya, que Tom cabreado me da mucho miedo.

 **Bill:** Anda, amor, tranquilízate. -le susurré al oído.- Luego te doy un premio.

 **Tom:** Apagué el DVD (hacía rato que se había acabado la película) y puse la tele. Anna empezó a copiar dos veces los apuntes que había traído Patrick. Bill puso mala cara, pero yo le di un codazo- Ya se le pasará -le dije al oído y asintió. Abracé a Bill mientras empezaba Castle. Me encantaba esa serie.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué contra él y me quedé dormido entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Nos tape con una manta al ver que Bill empezaba a temblar. Pero luego resultó no ser de frío, sino que era una pesadilla. Decía cosas en sueños pero no se le entendía. Entendí un "Tom, perdóname, pero por favor, no me pegues más" Y decidí despertarle. Le moví un poco- Princesa, despierta -le dije. Abrió los ojos. Parecía muy asustado.

 **Bill:** Estaba teniendo un sueño horrible, en el que Tom me daba una paliza por lo ocurrido con Anna, cuando me despertaron. Vi a Tom sentado debajo de mí y me asusté muchísimo. Pensé en ir al cuarto a esconderme, pero me sentía paralizado del todo.

 **Tom:** Tranquilízate -le dije sin saber muy bien lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Bill:** Seguía medio dormido, muy asustado. Me levanté de entre sus brazos y después de darle una excusa del tipo "me voy a la ducha" o algo así, me fui al cuarto a esconderme.

 **Tom:** Fui a la cocina a por helado y una cuchara y entré al cuarto con cuidado para tener una excusa para entrar. Cuando me vio, se acurrucó en una esquina lo más lejos que pudo de mi llorando- Solo te traigo helado -se lo enseñé.

 **Bill:** No tengo ganas... -susurré. En realidad sí que quería, pero no pensaba decírselo.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? Es tu favorito -me acerqué con cuidado y se encogió. Se lo dejé al lado y me volví a alejar- ¿En qué soñabas? -si no sabía en qué soñaba no podía tranquilizarle.

 **Bill:** Miré el helado fijamente y le respondí.- Me tenías atado. Estabas enfadado por lo de la universidad... Y me hacías lo mismo que la vez de la droga. -expliqué entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** No te voy a hacer eso nunca más -le dije convencido- Y no estoy enfadado por lo de Anna. Solo ha sido un mal sueño. ¿Me dejas acercarme? Solo quiero abrazarte -le dije con las manos levantadas para que viera que no tenía nada.

 **Bill:** Seguía desconfiando, pero al final asentí. Pese al miedo, me gustaban demasiado sus abrazos como para negarme a uno.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué con cuidado y le abracé acunándole en mi pecho- Lo de ayer fue para no quedar mal frente a todos. Pero en cuanto llegamos a casa te abracé. ¿Te acuerdas? E hice la comida contigo abrazado. Y luego te hice dormir para que descansaras. Ya sé que no te gusta que te obligue a dormir pero a veces lo necesitas. Y esta mañana te he hecho el amor y luego hemos follado. Varias veces. Una incluso con Anna. -le acaricié- Y te has dormido en mis brazos y has tenido ese mal sueño. Pero solo ha sido eso. No te voy a hacer nada.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y me eché a llorar. Estaba peor de lo que quería hacerle ver.

 **Tom:** Llora lo que necesites. Estoy aquí contigo para cuidarte y protegerte -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Quiero llorar, pero no que lo veas. -confesé entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** Te dejo aquí con tu helado -le acaricié y me cogí algo de ropa- Si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí y cogí el helado. Cuando me quedé solo, empecé a engullir como un animal. No quería que Tom me viese así, y el pensar que podría volver en cualquier momento, solo me hizo comer con más ansia.

 **Tom:** De repente, llamaron al timbre y fui a abrir. La chica esta que era amiga de Bill a la que salvé aquella vez me miro fatal.

-Quiero ver a Bill. 

-Pasa y siéntate -respondí y fui a llamar a la puerta de nuestra habitación- ¿Se puede? Espero lo que haga falta.

 **Bill:** Viendo que el desastre era inevitable, suspiré y solté el helado, ya vacío.- Entra...

 **Tom:** Entré y le vi con la cara llena de helado y llorando. Me agaché donde estaba él, saqué la sábana de la cama y le limpié con ella- Calma, amor -le acaricié y le vestí- Ha venido tu amiga a verte. Cálmate, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¡Lo siento mucho! -medio grité y le abracé temblando.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. No has hecho nada. Cálmate -le apreté el abrazo.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y me calmé casi en seguida.- Vamos fuera. -dije cuando me sequé las lagrimas.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y salí con él. Su amiga se lanzó a sus brazos- ¡Bill! ¡Cómo estás? ¿Vas maquillado? -le tocó la cara- ¿Y la otra chica? -preguntó.

-¡Anna! -la llamé gritando y salió en ropa interior- ¡Pero vístete, coño! -le dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Sí... Iba a salir a comer con Tom, y pues me estaba poniendo guapo. -dije fingiendo una gran sonrisa. Dominika se autoinvitó a sentarse, y Tom puso cara como de enfadado.- Lo siento, amor...

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. Voy a pedir una pizza -me metí a la cocina y me quedé escuchando- ¿Pero y lo que gritó delante de todos que os iba a dar una paliza? En la universidad dicen que os ha violado a los dos y que os ha pegado muchísimo...

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza, indignado. 

-Pues no ha hecho nada. Tú misma puedes verlo. 

-¿Y entonces por qué tienes marcas de haber llorado? 

-He tenido pesadillas. Cada vez que sueño cosas así me despierto llorando. -expliqué y me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** //¿¡Pero porqué no le cuenta la verdad y le dice que diga que están muy mal!?// Salí un momento de manera amenazante para que pareciera que estaba amenazando a Bill para que no contara nada- ¿Te quedas a comer?

 **Bill:** Dominika se acojonó al ver a Tom, yo me asusté también.- No... Yo me voy ya... -se levantó y se fue casi sin despedirse. Yo me estaba empezando a revolver por el puto helado.

 **Tom:** Antes de que saliera por la puerta, grité para que me oyera- ¿No le habrás contado nada? -se levantó corriendo y se oyó un portazo. Fui detrás de él a sujetarle el pelo mientras vomitaba. Le acaricié la espalda- Tranquilo, amor. La próxima vez no te llevo el helado -paró de vomitar y se incorporó. Le lavé y le sequé la cara- No te voy a hacer nada. Era para que no contara que estabais bien. Cálmate.

 **Bill:** Asentí y volví a vomitar. Estaba fatal.

 **Tom:** Me pasé acariciándole hasta que no quiso vomitar más- Siéntate que voy a hacerte una sopa para que se te asiente el estómago, que eso siempre sienta bien -le acaricié y asintió.

 **Bill:** Me he manchado... -dije con mucho asco después de ver mi camiseta sucia.

 **Tom:** Le ayudé a sacársela y le besé el pecho. Se le puso la piel de gallina y gimió. Le traje el pijama para que se lo pusiera. Le di un beso y me fui a hacer la sopa.

 **Bill:** Me fui al sofá muy pálido y todavía mareado. Anna había vuelto a su cuarto, así que puse la tele.

 **Tom:** Le traje un plato de sopa y se la di yo. Le dije de broma- ¿Para qué quiero niños si me das el trabajo de uno? -le dije llevándole una cucharada a la boca con la otra mano debajo por si goteaba.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y no respondí.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le seguí dando la sopa- Era broma -acabó de comerse la sopa- ¿Quieres venirte de compras? Me apetece comprarme ropa -mentira y gorda.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No me apetece... Ve tú si quieres. -dije en voz baja. Me encontraba realmente mal, aunque por suerte no quería vomitar ya.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. Ya iremos cuando te apetezca. No te debería haber dado el helado... Bueno ya no hay remedio -le traje pastillas para dormir- Ya sé que no te gusta que te obligue a dormir, pero te levantarás mejor -se las tendí.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cogí solo una.- Me voy a la cama. -le besé la frente y me fui al cuarto. No pensaba tomarme la pastilla.

 **Tom:** Le seguí con el vaso de agua- Me voy a echar una siesta contigo, ¿vale?

 **Bill:** Asentí y dejé la pastilla en la mesita. No la necesitaba, con lo mal que me sentía, solo pensaba en dormir. Me tumbé hecho una bolita, intentando acomodarme.

 **Tom:** Vi que no se tomaba la pastilla y decidí vigilarle por si se despertaba gritando o algo. Le acaricié hasta que noté su respiración más profunda. Estuve vigilándole hasta que me acabé quedando yo dormido. Como a las cinco de la mañana me desperté al oír sus gritos- Eh, tranquilo -le acaricié- ¿Has vuelto a soñar?

 **Bill:** Asentí llorando y le abracé con fuerza.- Estaba aquí... Quería apartarme de ti de nuevo, y esta vez lo conseguía... -sollocé asustado.

 **Tom:** ¿Que quería apartarme quien? -no entendía nada- Da igual. Nadie me va a apartar de ti. Yo estoy aquí.

 **Bill:** Apreté más el abrazo.- No me sueltes... No me dejes solo, o él vendrá también... -no paraba de temblar del miedo que tenía.

 **Tom:** No va a venir nadie y no te pienso soltar. -Le acuné en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Ojalá tengas razón... -susurré sin dejar de llorar.

 **Tom:** La tengo. Pero ahora dime quién nos quiere separar que no llega vivo a mañana -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Martha... Estaba con Ian, e intentaban separarnos... Y luego él... -estallé en sollozos otra vez.

 **Tom:** No te preocupes que no te van a tocar. Yo me encargo... -le mecí.

 **Bill:** No... -susurré con voz temblorosa.- No te alejes de mí... -estrujé su camiseta con mis manos.

 **Tom:** No me voy a alejar. Tranquilo -le rasque el pelo- Pero duerme, ¿vale? Te prometo que no me voy a alejar.

 **Bill:** No quiero dormir. -dije pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

 **Tom:** ¿Pues qué quieres hacer? -le dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Solo quédate así...

 **Tom:** Vale... -le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué entre sus brazos y me quedé ahí hasta que volví a dormirme. Me daba miedo soltar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Como le había prometido, no le solté ni aunque eso me costara un dolor de cuello.

 **Bill:** Me desperté unas dos horas después con un dolor de cabeza increíble y vi a Tom despierto y muy incómodo. Me aparté de él y me miró con cara rara.- Túmbate bien y descansa... Yo ya no tengo sueño.

 **Tom:** No quiero dormir. Lo que tengo es hambre. Pero te he prometido que no te iba a soltar.

 **Bill:** Ya estoy bien... Duerme un poquillo, anda. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Que no tengo sueño, enano. Y no me des órdenes o te crujo a cosquillas -dije con voz de malo de película para que se riera- Vamos a desayunar -me levanté sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Fuimos abrazados hasta el salón, donde estaban Anna y los chicos.- ¿Porqué venís tan juntitos, eh? -preguntó Gus con sorna.

-Porque no quiero que me suelte... -susurré.

 **Tom:** Admitámoslo. Soy irresistible -les dije sacándoles el dedo del medio- ¿Y esos moratones, Gustav? ¿Te has portado mal y Georg te ha castigado? -me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** Pues no, gilipollas. -dijo Gustav picado. Me reí un poquito y luego me acurruqué al lado de Tom. Todavía me encontraba bastante mal.

 **Tom:** Ya, ya... ¿Por qué si no? -dije por joder.

-Geo me pegó por lo de Franny... 

-Bueno, te lo ganaste. 

-Ya -se encogió de hombros. Anna se fue a la cocina y vino con una bandeja.

-Os he hecho el desayuno. 

-Gracias, enana -le guiñé el ojo y se puso muy roja. No soltaba a Bill.

 **Bill:** Nos pusimos a desayunar sin separarnos. - ¿Y por qué no quieres que Tom te suelte? -preguntó Geo.

 **Tom:** ¿A ti que te importa, capullo? -le dije para evitar el tema.

-No, lo decía porque el cornudo oficial de Stuttgart igual te ha follado tanto como castigo que no puedes andar solo -dijo Gustav para devolvérmela.

-Gustav, como te pille te voy a dejar el culo como la bandera de Japón y te voy a hacer un agujero en la garganta de tanto que me vas a comer la polla -dije cabreado al ver que Bill bajó la mirada triste.


	5. Profe nuevo

**Bill:** Basta, por favor. No más... -susurré a punto de llorar otra vez. 

 **Tom:** Anna le dio un tortazo a Gustav y yo les miré fatal para que se callaran y pillaron la indirecta- Princesa, tranquilo. No pasa nada -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -le susurré al oído. Entre el dolor de cabeza y el malestar por el helado, estaba que me moría.

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. Olvídalo -le acaricie- Voy a llamar a Franny. No es normal que sigas malo por un empacho de helado -cogí el teléfono y la llamé. Hablé con ella ante la atenta mirada de todos- Son los nervios. Tienes que tomarte una tila y no estresarte. Así que deja de sentirte culpable. Con que finjas tenerme miedo y que piensen que os he pegado sobra. 

-¿Que mierda de plan es ese, Tom? -dijo Georg y le ignoré por completo. Como no le quería soltar, le pedí a Anna si podía hacer la tila y se levantó como un muelle.

-Relájate -le empecé a cantar al oído In die nacht para que nadie me oyera más que él.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los oídos en cuanto empecé a escuchar la canción, y poco a poco me sentí mejor. Cuando llegó Anna con la tila, ya no me hacía falta.

 **Tom:** Ya he descubierto como relajarte -le sonreí sinceramente. Sabía que cuando sonreía así se derretía. Y en efecto- Aun así tómatela.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me la tomé poco a poco, por si acaso me revolvía o algo. Los chicos hablaban de sus cosas, pero yo no les hacía caso.

 **Tom:** Yo estaba a medias hablando con los chicos y a medias atendiendo a Bill sin dejar de tener cuidado con él- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 **Bill:** Bastante bien. -susurré sonriendo. Aún estaba mal, pero no quería preocuparle más.

 **Tom:** Princesa, te conozco, si te pones bien, te prometo que vas a tener una... mmm... agradable visita -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sigo revuelto... Eso no puedo remediarlo. -dije con un tonito un poco triste.

 **Tom:** Tal vez la agradable visita te castigue... Por chico malo y desobediente -a ver si así se le pasaba. 

 **Bill:** Amor, que me duele el estómago... No es algo que pueda controlar. -dije en un tono un poquito más duro.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Pues entonces llamo al doctor para que te ponga una inyección.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Déjalo... En un ratito se pasará.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Pues habla con los chicos. Están hablando de sexo. Seguro que nos dan ideas -dije en tono guarro. Estaba hablando Patrick- Creo que la profesora de canto, la rubia joven, me acosa -dijo con sonrisa guarra.

 **Bill:** Pues fóllatela. -dijo Geo con la misma sonrisa que él.

-Nah, yo quiero follarme a otra persona. Pero no me dejan...

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- Yo si fuera tú, dejaría que esa profesora tuya te inclinara contra el escritorio y te azotara con la regla -dije con una amenaza implícita.

 **Bill:** Patrick tragó saliva, intimidado.- De momento voy a quedarme con tu hermana. Me gusta más.

 **Tom:** En efecto, es quien tiene que gustarte más -dije de manera "aprobatoria".

 **Bill:** Me revolví entre los brazos de Tom, un poco incómodo, pero no me atreví a decirle que me soltara.

 **Tom:** Le solté al notar su incomodidad pero le besé castamente la mejilla para que se tranquilizara.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada y le besé con intensidad. Los chicos empezaron a silbarnos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué,  perras? -dije cuando Bill se separó de mi para desviar el tema- ¿Cómo te dejó Georg el culo después de dejarte así la cara? -pregunté y nos empezamos a reír todos menos Gustav.

-No voy a dar detalles. Soy un caballero -dijo Georg.

-Una mierda, queremos saberlo -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Que no, que eso se queda entre nosotros.

-Vamos, que te dejó sin poder sentarte un mes. -dije con voz de pillo.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír y Gustav se puso muy rojo- Digamos que estaba muy obediente tras... El incidente -dijo Georg y todos nos reímos. Gustav no sabía dónde meterse.

 **Bill:** No te avergüences, hombre. Que a todos nos ha pasado. -dije solo por seguir jodiendo.

 **Tom:** Gustav quería meter la cabeza en el horno- Georg me las vas a pagar -dijo por lo bajo.

-¿Tan poco te gustó que te dominaran? -dije por joder. Georg se aguantaba la risa.

 **Bill:** Va, Tom, déjale. Que tú tampoco es que te quejes de que domine la princesa. -dijo Anna de repente.

 **Tom:** Todos me miraron y a mi se me cortó la risa de golpe- ¿Qué te hace a ti la princesa? -dijo Gustav ansioso de venganza.

-Nada... -Bill me miró levantando la ceja. Parecía dispuesto a hablar.

 **Bill:** Nada que no quieras. -dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me apetecía molestarle, pero sin pasarme tampoco.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de alivio, pero de repente Georg dijo malicioso- Vamos, ¿cuántas veces Tom nos ha contado lo que te hacía mientras tú morías de vergüenza? Muchísimas.  Es tu turno... -//Mierda...//.

 **Bill:** Ya, pero yo soy Bill, no Tom. Simplemente le pongo en la postura que quiero y me le follo. No hay más que contar.

 **Tom:** Que aburrido -dijo Georg.

-Princesa... Soy tuyo una semana -le dije al oído en agradecimiento.

-Ayer se lo folló a cuatro patas delante mío -dijo Patrick.

 **Bill:** Los chicos miraron a Tom flipando. Yo no sabía qué decir o hacer.

 **Tom:** Patrick. El próximo en ser follado a cuatro patas en ese sofá vas a ser tú como no te calles. y créeme que no voy a tener ni la delicadeza de meterte antes los dedos -le dije con un todo calmado, lo cual sonó aún más amenazante. Patrick tragó saliva y calló. Gustav preguntó.

-¿En el sofá? ¿Con él delante? ¿Qué mierda pasó? Pues que estábamos la princesa y yo haciendo un trío con Anna y de repente entró este que no sé quién mierda le ha dado llaves y se quedó mirando. Le besó el cuello a Bill porque se lo quiere follar, que muy hetero muy hetero, pero las ganas que tiene de poner la polla en el culo de mi marido no son normales. El caso que Bill se vino conmigo, Patrick se quedó con Anna y Bill me quiso follar y me dijo que me pusiera así y yo como buen marido, lo hice -relaté.

 **Bill:** Ni de coña. Me le follo yo. Que vea lo que puede hacer la princesa. -dije para acojonar un poco más a Patrick.

 **Tom:** Y lo permito porque me he follado a tu novia, que si no ibas listo. Así que ya sabes. Si quieres con Bill, te va a tocar poner el culo. Seguro que te encantará.

 **Bill:** No pienso poner el culo. -dijo Patrick indignado.- Pues te quedas sin follar conmigo.

 **Tom:** Se calló frustrado- Menuda mierda. 

-Y no te quejes tanto que todavía te puedo arrancar la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano a Tom.- Quieto... Tú conmigo aquí, ¿vale? -le dije en voz muy bajita.

 **Tom:** Como quieras... Ya te he dicho que soy tuyo una semana -le susurré contra el cuello para que solo me oyera él.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy animado.- ¿Me haces un masajito? Aunque sea en los hombros. -pregunté en el mismo tono de antes.

 **Tom:** Claro -le besé el cuello y empecé a masajear mientras Georg nos hablaba acerca de un videojuego nuevo que se había comprado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé medio dormido, relajado por sus manos. Un rato después, me harté de escuchar a Geo y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Le dejé acurrucarse en mi pecho y acabé jugando a la play con los chicos a turnos sin molestar a Bill en su sueño. Y aun así les gané.  Estaba orgulloso de mi mismo cuando llamaron al timbre. Eran las pizzas que habían pedido estos. Desperté a Bill- Precioso -le susurré al oído- Despierta.

 **Bill:** Me revolví y me acurruqué más contra él.- No quiero... -dije con voz de niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Pero hay pizzas- Abrió los ojos de golpe.

 **Bill:** Ceno y me duermo otra vez, ¿vale? -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Claro -le besé el cuello- He de ir al baño. ¿Sobrevivirás un minuto sin mi? -le dije con cariño e hizo un puchero- Ahorro tiempo si quieres y no me lavo las manos -hizo una mueca de asco y me reí.

 **Bill:** Vete a mear, cerdo. -le besé y luego le empujé para que se fuera.

 **Tom:** Me reí y fui al baño. Me lavé y sequé las manos y al volver le dije- ¿Ves? Sin lavármelas he ahorrado tiempo -y le fui a tocar.

 **Bill:** ¡Quita, guarro! -grité asqueado y me aparté de él.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Me las he lavado -dije sentándome.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté con la ceja alzada.

 **Tom:** Te lo juro -le dije dejando de reírme- Ven.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le abracé de nuevo.- ¿Te he echado de menos, sabes? 

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé- Anda, come.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé y me  comí mi parte de la pizza, pero seguía mal del estómago y tuve que salir corriendo al baño para vomitar. 

 **Tom:** Fui a sujetarle el pelo- ¿Estás bien? 

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y seguí vomitando, aunque tuviera el estómago vacío ya.

 **Tom:** Cuando dejó de vomitar le lleve a la cama y llamé al médico.

 **Bill:** Entre Tom y yo le contamos al médico lo que me ocurría, y cuando me examinó, dijo que lo que tenía era un virus. Tenía que reposar y no podría comer en un par de días.

 **Tom:** Le pagué y se fue. Los chicos ya se habían ido. Yo estaba en el cuarto y llamó Anna. 

 **Bill:** Pasa... -dije en voz baja. Entró y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras, princesa? 

 **Tom:** Estaba yo sentado al otro lado de Bill- Tiene un virus. Tiene que reposar y no comer en un par de días. Hay que mimarle mucho -le dije a Anna acariciando a Bill y asintió.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy a gusto con Anna y Tom mimándome, cuando me dieron ganas de vomitar otra vez. Me levanté corriendo y fui al baño.

 **Tom:** Fui detrás para sujetarle el pelo y le cambié de ropa porque se manchó. Puso cara de asco- Hasta que te cures, pídeme a mi hasta que respire por ti -le di un beso casto en el cuello sin intención de llegar a más. Pero cuando le fui a cambiar de ropa y le vi desnudo me di cuenta de lo mal que lo iba a pasar estos dos días.  Con lo que me ponía encima Bill cuando estaba vulnerable. Bueno, me ponía siempre. Le tumbé en la cama y Anna le arropó- Voy a traerte un valde para que vomites ahí y no tengas que ir corriendo al baño -dijo Anna. Con tan mala suerte que se tropezó y se tuvo que agarrar al colchón posando la otra mano sin querer en el sitio más inoportuno del momento: mi polla que estaba tiesa. Jadeé y me miraron los dos. Anna porque lo había comprobado y Bill porque lo sospechaba.

 **Bill:** Me relamí al verle así.- Anna... ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? 

 **Tom:** No -dije acariciando a Bill que hizo un puchero- Como estemos en mitad del tema y te entren ganas de vomitar la podemos liar mucho. Y te ha mandado reposo -dije serio- Te prometo que cuando te pongas bien me dejo hacer lo que quieras pero ahora no -Anna volvió a entrar con el valde. ¿Cuándo había salido? 

 **Bill:** Resoplé y me crucé de brazos. Me había sentado fatal el tono que había usado.

 **Tom:** No te enfades -le besé la mejilla y se apartó- Que te juro que cuando digo lo que quieras significa todo lo que quieras -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Yo quiero hacerlo ahora. Avísame cuando estés dispuesto. -me tapé con la manta hasta la cabeza para dormirme un rato.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Más te vale quedarte quieto -me metí debajo de las sábanas sin que me importara que Anna estuviera ahí y le bajé el pantalón. Me metí su polla a la boca. Le iba a aliviar a él y luego ya vería lo que hacía conmigo. Empezó a gemir y gritar y de repente, me empujó con la pierna para que me sacara su polla de la boca y se inclinó a vomitar al valde. La erección cayó. Le subí el pantalón y salí de debajo de las sábanas.  Anna (que se había quedado a mirar) ya le estaba sujetando el pelo a Bill y yo le acaricié la espalda. Esto no había hecho mas que darme la razón .

 **Bill:** Me tumbé otra vez, más enfadado que antes. Encima estaba seguro se qué Tom ahora tenía incluso menos ganas de hacerlo. Me dieron hasta ganas de llorar, pero me contuve y me limité a cerrar los ojos, cansado y asqueado.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté las ganas de ir a hacerme una paja y fui a animar a Bill, pero me mandó a la mierda cabreado. Me encogí de hombros y saqué a Anna del brazo de nuestra habitación llevándola a la suya. La empujé en la cama y me subí encima- ¿Quieres que te haga gritar? -asintió muy excitada y le saqué la camiseta del pijama. No llevaba sujetador. Bajé a su pecho a tocarlo y morderlo. Ella gemía. Le puse la mano en el coño y le bajé los pantalones besando y lamiendo. Le abrí las piernas con brusquedad y di apenas un lametón. La miré con chulería- Si quieres que lo haga, te toca a ti primero -asintió ansiosa y se arrodilló y me comió la polla. Antes de correrme, la aparté y le hice tumbarse- Ábrete de piernas para mi -me hizo caso y me agaché a comerle el coño. No dejaba de gritar. Dejé que se corriera y llegara al orgasmo y sin darle tregua, se la metí con fuerza. Le agarré de las caderas y empecé a clavársela hasta que reventé en su interior. Salí de ella dándole un último mordisco en el cuello y salimos a cuidar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Lo oí absolutamente todo. Había tenido que ir a vaciar el valde, y un poquito después de volver al cuarto, entró Tom a "cuidarme".- Vete con Anna. Por lo visto estáis muy bien sin mí. -dije con chulería y le di la espalda.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- Perdón por follármela. Ahora habrás quedado como un cornudo delante de todos. Ah, no, espera, que eso lo hiciste tú... -le dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** ¡Tú me dijiste que le siguiera el rollo! -medio grité.- Hice las cosas a tu modo y me salió mal y ya pagué por ello.

 **Tom:** Mi modo era el más sensato. No tenías que decir que no. ¡Tenías que decir que luego! ¿¡No piensas!? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? Casado y follando en un lugar público con alguien que no es tu marido. Claro que van a hablar. Todas las veces que he follado contigo en el baño de la universidad nos han pillado. ¿Porqué creías que esta vez iba a ser diferente? ¿No podíais al menos haberos ido al puto coche? 

 **Bill:** ¡No estaba como para pensar! Además, tú me mandaste ese estúpido mensaje.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si no hubiera estado Anna? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? -pregunté muy cabreado. Anna estaba callada y acojonada.

 **Bill:** ¡Irme yo solo! -grité furioso. Hubiera quedado genial si no hubiera potado otra vez justo al callarme.- Mira, paso ya. Haz y di lo que quieras. Total... Qué más da. -dije un poco ronco. Me dolía la garganta de tanto vomitar.

 **Tom:** Es cierto. Qué mas da que tú te la folles. Pero si lo hago yo, es otra cosa... -estaba tan cabreado que le pegué un puñetazo a la pared y dejé un bollo en ella además de que resonó un "crack" en toda la pared que me dolió como su puta madre. Grité de dolor- Me voy. Quédate a cuidarle -le señale a Anna- Como me entere de que se queda solo... -dejé la frase en el aire y me fui a urgencias. No podía conducir bien con la mano así. Soborné a la enfermera y me hicieron pasar a los cinco minutos. Media hora despué, salí con dos dedos entablillados. Me había hecho fisuras en dos dedos. Tenía para dos semanas. No me apetecía irme a casa así que volví,  aparqué y me quedé dentro del coche, pensando.

 **Bill:** Anna había  intentado hablar conmigo, pero estaba muy enfadado y no le hice caso. Cuando se puso pesada, fui al baño con la excusa de vaciar el valde y ahí me quedé, encerrado por propia voluntad. Anna chillaba y aporreaba la puerta, pero yo no abrí ni contesté. 

 **Tom:** Al final entré a casa y me encontré a Anna aporreando la puerta y Bill encerrado en el baño- Te dije que no le dejaras solo -me acerqué cabreado pero ella huyó asustadísima y se encerró en su cuarto.- Bill, abre. -Llamé a la puerta y me ignoró- Que abras, hostia -seguí siendo ignorado- Apártate de la puerta o te harás daño -advertí y la tiré abajo de una patada. Bill me vio y se acojonó. 

 **Bill:** Estaba vomitando cuando llegó Tom. No pude abrir y el bestia se cargó la puerta. Me acojoné y empecé a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos, le llevé a la cama y le volví a cambiar el pijama que se  lo había vuelto a manchar- He traído Aquarius. El médico te lo mandó a cucharadas para que no te deshidrates. No te levantes. Si necesitas algo, llámanos -dije y salí del cuarto. Me senté en el sofá y me tapé la cara con las manos, desesperado.

 **Bill:** Anna volvió a entrar para hablar conmigo.- Vete con Tom, tengo ganas de estar solo. -me puse los cascos y me dormí casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** La oí salir y se volvió a encerrar corriendo en su cuarto. Me acabé quedando dormido en el sofá sin cenar ni cambiarme.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con ganas de vomitar... Otra vez. Al volver del baño, vi a Tom de cualquier manera en el sofá. A pesar del cabreo, me sentí mal y decidí despertarle.- Tom... -le moví un poco.- Ven a la cama, anda.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué?  -me levanté sin entender nada. No podía mover el cuello. 

 **Bill:** Le sujeté con cuidado la cabeza, para que le doliese menos.- Que vengas a la cama... 

 **Tom:** Asentí. Choque sin querer mi mano contra la mesa y grité de dolor. Bill me miró preocupado. Estuve un rato respirando hasta que se me pasó el dolor- Tengo fisuras en dos dedos -le dije al ver que no sabía si preguntar o no- Una cosa. Que se acabó lo de Anna. Yo no la voy a volver a tocar pero tú tampoco. Ni haremos más tríos con ella -le dije serio. Mi hermana me ponía, mucho. Pero Bill me ponía más. Y a mi hermana la quería, pero como hermana. A Bill le quería como marido. Y aunque estuviera cabreado, y me tocara los huevos que él lo supiera y en el fondo de mi mismo supiera que esta vez no se iba a arreglar tan fácilmente, pasaba de movidas otra vez por este tema. 

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Me parece perfecto. -No tenía ganas de problemas. Volví a salir corriendo para vomitar y vi que Tom había entrado al cuarto ya. Por un lado quise abrazarle, pero supe que no era buena idea. Al final, me acurruqué en un rincón de la cama.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en una esquina de la cama y no pude dormir. Por la mañana me fui a "trabajar" muy pronto, pero lo cierto es que me pasé toda la mañana sentado en el suelo de un parque.

 **Bill:** Poco a poco fueron pasando los días. Las cosas seguían fatal con Tom, y no tenían pinta de ir a mejorar...

 **Tom:** Llegó el día que podían volver a clase- Bill, tú sabes maquillar genial. Por favor, pintaos moratones y cojead un poco... -le dije.  Llevábamos días sin hablar y lo primero que le decía era eso... No me hubiera extrañado que se encabronara.

 **Bill:** Que te follen. -espeté.- ¿Cuatro días sin hablar y me dices esto? Vete a la puta mierda. -me subí al Audi con Anna y fuimos a clase.

 **Tom:** Le mandé un mensaje dolido "Yo no te he hablado pero tú tampoco. Claro, como tú no vas a quedar mal delante de todos...".

 **Bill:** Me encabroné más aún al ver el mensaje. "Con ese mensaje acabas de decirte tú solo la causa de que no te hable..." Respondí.

 **Tom:** "Haz lo que te salga de la polla, como siempre...".

 **Bill:** "¿No es lo que sueles hacer tú?" -entré en clase y apagué el móvil. No quería saber nada de nadie, así que me senté en la última fila y me puse los cascos.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me fui yo también a clase. La casa se me hacía enorme.

 **Bill:** Pasé el día medio dormido. A la salida, cuando iba al coche, un par de tíos me pararon.- Al fin te pillamos... Te tenía ganas, ¿sabes? -y antes de que pudiera ni pensarlo, se lanzaron a pegarme.

 **Tom:** Salí un poco tarde de clase y vi un corro. No me hubiera parado de no oír el nombre de Bill. Vi a varios tíos pegándole y oí- Ahora que Trümper te odia, ya no nos va a hacer nada -le agarré del cuello en cuanto llegué- ¿Sabes el problema? Que no le odio, que MIS problemas con MI marido son cosa mía y que te voy a arrancar la cabeza porque solo le pego yo -grité lleno de ira y, sin importarme mis fisuras de los dedos, en seguida me los quité de encima- Y ahora, aprovechad porque cualquier día puede ser vuestro último -ayudé a Bill a levantarse y le lancé las llaves de mi Range Rover a Anna. No me hacía ni puta gracia, pero no me quedó de otra. Le cogí en brazos y le cargué hasta su Audi. Le puse el cinturón y empecé a conducir a toda velocidad sin soltar su mano- ¿Te encuentras bien? 

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Me dolía hasta respirar.- En casa... ¿Podemos hablar? -dije respirando de forma entrecortada.

 **Tom:** Sí, tranquilo -tiempo récord. Habíamos llegado a casa en dos minutos y me había saltado todas las normas del manual de circulación. Le llevé a la ducha, le quite la ropa y le lavé entero para limpiar las heridas sin importarme meterme yo con ropa. Él permanecía en silencio y algo lloroso. Le sequé, le curé, le puse el pijama y le llevé a la cama. Cogí un ibuprofeno y agua- Tómatelo. -me giré hacia la puerta- ¡Anna! -llamé. Ella entró algo asustada. Supongo porque llevaba días gritando cada vez que me hablaba- Hazle a Bill la comida, por favor -asintió y salió.  Me agaché y le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada, intentando no llorar.- No quería ser hoy así contigo. Pero estaba tan nervioso, que... -suspiré, hecho un lío.- El caso es que lo siento.

 **Tom:** Olvídalo -le acaricié- No pasa nada.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos con fuerza y se me cayó una lágrima. Me acurruqué de espaldas a él intentando que no me doliesen las heridas.

 **Tom:** No me llores. No soporto verte llorar -le acaricié el costado.

 **Bill:** Por eso estoy de espaldas. -dije en voz baja. 

 **Tom:** Pues rectifico. No soporto que llores... -Suspiré- Supongo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Tenemos que hablar... Pero no sé cómo empezar.

 **Tom:** Ni yo... Pero no lo sé.  Si supiera que te iba a cabrear tanto no lo hubiera hecho.  Pero me hubiera cabreado también que tú lo hicieras.

 **Bill:** Es que yo no debería haberme cabreado así... -me encogí más aún. Necesitaba un abrazo suyo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Sea como sea vamos a dejarlo. Ya no vamos a volver a discutir por esto.

 **Bill:** Lo lamento... -me giré poco a poco, hasta quedar frente a él.- ¿Puedo...? -me callé a mitad de frase, avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente y le acaricié todo el día. Al final, las cosas acabaron como siempre... Bueno... Con Anna también arreglé las cosas y por separado, estaba a buenas con los dos. Pero cuando los veía juntos, me comían los celos.

 **Bill:** Tom había salido y yo me había quedado a solas con Anna. Estuvimos hablando y nos fuimos acercando poco a poco... Al final, nos besamos.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa y ellos... Estaban demasiado ocupados para oírme llegar. Me quedé apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y un pie apoyado sin importarme manchar la pared. Estaba furioso pero puse cara de chulería y sonrisa de lado. Bill le sacó la camiseta y de repente se quedó blanco al verme- No, no, seguid con el porno -dije acercándome peligrosamente con la sangre en plena ebullición dentro de mi- ¿A quién mato primero? -les dije cuando llegué y me agache a la altura de sus caras.

 **Bill:** Anna empezó a llorar silenciosamente y yo me cabreé.- A mí, si es que puedes. -dije empujándole para intentar defendernos.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le empujé de vuelta- No sé cómo puedes tener los santos cojones de encima empujarme, Billy -le dije con sorna y le pasé la mano por la cara pero la apartó- Esta vez te has pasado -le agarré del cuello pero sin apretar demasiado.  Solo para acojonar.

 **Bill:** Ya, siempre que no soy tu puto esclavo, me paso, ¿no? -le hice soltarme y le inmovilicé los brazos.

 **Tom:** Me libré de él de una patada en el estomago. Se quedó doblado- ¿No habíamos quedado que esto eran cuernos? -dije fingiendo confusión y le agarré del pelo- Pues cuernos es pasarse. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Perdonaros y pasear mis cuernos por toda la puta ciudad? Pues lo siento, pero los cuernos venían acompañados con el toro entero. -Anna se puso en medio llorando muy asustada- Hazme lo que quieras, le he besado yo. A él no le toques -dijo blanca como la cal y solté a Bill- Iros los dos a tomar por culo. Yo esta te la devuelvo. Me voy de fiesta -pero Anna se puso en medio- No lo arruines, por favor, hace un par de semanas no te importaba lo que Bill hiciera conmigo, no lo jodas todo ahora por esto. No estábamos haciendo nada que no hayamos hecho ya mientras estabais casados -dijo llorando.

-Anna, aparta o te reviento la cara. Bastante paciencia estoy teniendo ya.

-No... -levanté la mano y se encogió pero no se apartó. Suspiré y me di la vuelta.

 **Bill:** Anna, vete a tu cuarto. Ya. -obedeció llorando y yo me tumbé en el sofá. Ojalá hubiera dejado que los locos del otro día me matasen.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el otro sofá tapándome la cara- ¿Si tú lo haces no importa y si yo lo hago sí o como mierda va la cosa? -le dije ya calmado tras un rato.

 **Bill:** Son situaciones distintas. Tú llevas semanas sin querer ni tocarme, y el que alguien que me atrae medianamente lo hiciera, me ha puesto a mil. Pero tú me tenías al lado, dispuesto a lo que fuera. 

 **Tom:** Pero qué mierda dices si el que se apartaba eras tú -dije indignado- Yo ni quiero ni puedo meterme en abstinencia voluntaria.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! Solo me aparté antes de la paliza. Toda esta semana la he pasado detrás de ti, intentando tener un rato a solas. Me siento... -me callé y cerré los ojos, intentando no hundirme frente a Tom.

 **Tom:** Si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo tú, me la habrías montado mucho. Lleváis días comiéndoos con la mirada. No soy gilipollas. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Abrazarte como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Decir que te la puedes follar sin importarme? ¿Ir a por ella los dos en plan peli porno? ¿El qué,  Bill? 

 **Bill:** ¡No me la como con la mirada! ¡Al único al que quería comerme eres tú! -grité.- Siempre es la misma mierda, y luego Bill se desespera y solo consigue más mierda. Pero claro, Tom se escuda en su puta imagen de delincuente para victimizarse y que Bill acabe suplicando perdón. 

 **Tom:** ¿Victimizarme? ¡JAJAJA! Esa es buena. El mismo que no me abraza "porque no me merece", "Ay es que soy muy culpable. Perdoname" -dije poniendo voz de gilipollas y me dio un puñetazo.

 **Bill:** Claro que no te merezco, y que me siento mal. Pero con eso demuestro que al menos soy humano. -se lanzó a pegarme.

 **Tom:** ¿Y luego yo me hago la víctima? ¡Qué cínico! -dije cuando conseguí inmovilizarle- ¿Sabes cuánto me pones así tan... indefenso? -al verle así, se me puso durísima y me olvidé de mi enfado. Le besé de manera dominante casi follándome su boca con mi lengua. Tantos días de abstinencia me volvieron totalmente loco y en un momento, estaba restregándome contra él sin dejarle moverse. Al principio se resistía, pero en un restregón noté que él también se había empalmado- ¿Quieres que te folle, princesa? MI princesa... 

 **Bill:** Estaba totalmente excitado y ansioso, pero pensé en negarme. Hasta que me dijo que era su princesa...- Sí Tommy. Fóllame muy fuerte. -dije al final y le besé.

 **Tom:** Me incorporé y le agarré de la cintura hasta ponernos de pie a ambos. Le llevé entre besos a la cama y le besé y lamí su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le empecé a desnudar yo también. Había echado demasiado de menos su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Le desnudé de cintura para abajo y empujé sus muslos hasta que se abrió de piernas y ataqué su cuello mientras le dilataba.

 **Bill:** Presioné su cabeza contra mi cuello sin dejar de gemir, y empecé a masturbarle mientras él me dilataba.

 **Tom:** Cuando estuvo del todo preparado, le penetré con fuerza gritando como un animal por el ansia.

 **Bill:** Grité y me lancé a sus labios. Estaba loco de placer, deseando que no terminara nunca... 

 **Tom:** Terminamos tras un rato pero no lo dejé descansar. En seguida me lo estaba follando otra vez.

 **Bill:** Le clavé las uñas de una mano y con la otra, le hice masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Agarré su polla y por un momento, salí de él para comérsela.

 **Bill:** Chillé como una nena y empujé su cabeza para marcar el ritmo. Hasta que lo sentí cerca...- Tom... Para y fóllame... 

 **Tom:** Le hice caso y le volví a follar con fuerza, pero por la mamada cuando él se corrió yo no estaba ni cerca.

 **Bill:** Rodé por la cama para quedar encima y le hice salir de mí. Era mi turno... Me agaché y me metí su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando que se me escaparan gemidos y gruñidos por la garganta.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en sus muslos para impulsarme y acelerar. Me estaba volviendo loco solo por tener su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del pelo para que fuera más rápido.

 **Bill:** Me la metí hasta el fondo de golpe y noté su semen bajando por mi garganta.

 **Tom:** Jadeando le solté la cabeza y subió a morderme los labios.

 **Bill:** Estás muy rico, ¿sabes? -le susurré con voz sensual y volví a morderle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le lamí los labios con vicio- Pues cómeme.

 **Bill:** Cómeme tú... Yo también estoy rico. -y le besé con ansias.

 **Tom:** Me lancé a lamerle y a morderle de arriba a abajo, hasta dejarle bien pringoso. Solo entonces nos descubrí otra vez empalmados y le penetré por sorpresa.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y un poco de dolor, pero en seguida me acostumbré al vaivén de su cuerpo. Le besé y empecé a moverme otra vez contra él.

 **Tom:** Le besé otra vez hasta que reventamos. No podía más- ¿Vamos a la ducha? 

 **Bill:** Ve tú... Yo quiero dormir. -dije tumbándome de lado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le besé el cuello- Vago.

 **Bill:** Mucho... -susurré medio dormido ya.

 **Tom:** Duerme -susurré y tardó poco en hacerme caso. Poco después me dormí yo también.

 **Bill:** Me desperté hambriento y un poco desorientado. Al girarme, vi a Tom durmiendo a mi lado. Al principio, flipé un poco porque, que yo recordase, seguíamos enfadados. Pero luego me vino todo a la cabeza y medio sonreí. Aún no sabía si estábamos bien o mal... Esperaba que estuviésemos bien.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar Bill moverse y abrí un solo ojo sonriendo de lado- Si piensas que voy a dejar moverte, vas listo -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y dónde iba a irme? -le acaricié con mimo.

 **Tom:** A la ducha. Estás pegajoso. ¿Qué habrás hecho?  -fingí que no era mi culpa.

 **Bill:** Cosas malas. -dije encogiéndome de hombros. Yo también sabía hacerme el tonto.

 **Tom:** Pues si has hecho cosas malas tal vez tenga que castigarte... Estoy deseando estrenar el látigo que nos regalaron en  nuestra boda -dije con sonrisa guarra.

 **Bill:** Lo he escondido. -le besé y me levanté.- Si lo quieres... Píllame. -salí corriendo.

 **Tom:** Abrí la boca con indignación y fui detrás de él agarrándole de la espalda y apretándole contra mi cuando le alcancé.  Al fin y al cabo, la casa era enana y a dónde íbamos a ir desnudos. Le dije al oído- Ten por seguro que algún día pillaré tu maravilloso culo por banda, lo pondré en pompa y te azotaré tanto que lo dejaré rojo o incluso peor... -le lamí el cuello y gimió- Y tú como eres un enano masoca te encantará -le di un agarrón de culo- Así que dámelo que te he pillado. Y ya me pensaré cuándo usarlo... -le había puesto burro perdido, lo notaba. Sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** Está en el armario... Pero ya te lo daré. -le besé y le arrastré a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Me reí ante su burdo intento de disimulo, pero cierta parte de su cuerpo no engañaba. Abrimos el grifo y nos metimos dejando que el agua cayera sobre nosotros y nos lanzamos hambrientos el uno a la boca del otro.

 **Bill:** Me cogió en brazos y me estampó contra la pared. Gemí contra sus labios y le sobé por todos lados. Quería follármelo, pero no me atrevía.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Te conozco mejor que a mi mismo y pones cara de quiero algo y no me atrevo... Así que o me lo dices o no voy a posponer lo de dejarte el culo rojo fosforito por más tiempo -le dije haciéndole una paja.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- Quiero correrme en tu boca... -lo que en parte era cierto.

 **Tom:** No me estaba contando toda la verdad y lo sabía. Pero le sonreí guarro- Qué cosas tiene la princesa -cogí el jabón sin que se diera cuenta y me puse de rodillas frente a él. Le di un lametón de arriba a abajo y jugué un rato con mi lengua en él antes de metérmela entera a la boca y succionar.

 **Bill:** Grité del gusto y moví las caderas con fuerza, marcando el ritmo.

 **Tom:** Le masajeé los huevos para que sintiera más placer. Sus gritos de placer eran ahogados por el agua. Le miraba a los ojos, que estaban nublados de excitación y de lujuria y él se retorcía apoyándose en la pared porque le temblaban las piernas. De repente, reventó en mi boca y no me lo esperaba. No di abasto y me resbaló por las comisuras. Le miré con vicio y una gran erección le enseñé el contenido de mi boca y tragué relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Joder... -susurré cuando tragó. Dejé a un lado la vergüenza y tiré de su brazo para levantarle.- Ponte contra la pared... Vamos a divertirnos.

 **Tom:** Me encantaba cuando se ponía dominante... Le hice caso y apoyé las manos en la pared con una erección que ya dolía hacía un rato. Me dio con la mano un azote con bastante fuerza y para mi vergüenza, gemí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le metí el primer dedo en lo que volvía a empalmarme.

 **Tom:** Menos mal que no nombró el látigo de hacía un rato, que me moría de la vergüenza. Eché el culo para atrás al notar su dedo jugar en mi.

 **Bill:** Eso es... Ponlo en pompa, Tommy... Será más divertido. -metí otros dos dedos y gritó del gusto.

 **Tom:** Joder... -dije muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Y ahora viene lo mejor... -medio canté y luego le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Sí -grité- Dios, sí.

 **Bill:** Embestí con rudeza y ansias, incitado por los gritos de Tom.

 **Tom:** Me fui a agarrar la polla, pero Bill no me dejó.

 **Bill:** Quieto... Quiero que te corras con mi polla. -y le di más fuerte aún.

 **Tom:** Me volví a apoyar en la pared para que no me fallaran las piernas y no tardé mucho en correrme.

 **Bill:** Me corrí un poco después que él y le besé el hombro con dulzura. 

 **Tom:** Salió de mi jadeando y me di la vuelta para abrazarle- Hace mucho que no te lavo el pelo -dije cogiendo el champú.

 **Bill:** Me quedé bastante sorprendido.- Entonces... ¿Ya no estás enfadado? -pregunté esperanzado.

 **Tom:** No... -me encogí de hombros y le empecé a enjabonar. Él casi ronroneaba de gusto.

 **Bill:** Me alegré muchísimo de lo que dijo, y se me escaparon un par de lagrimitas que por suerte, no vio.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabé, me lavé el pelo yo y tras enjabonarnos el cuerpo, nos envolví en una toalla enorme.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con mucha fuerza, pensando en lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

 **Tom:** Vamos a desayunar -le revolví el pelo. 

 **Bill:** Asentí y fuimos a la cocina después de vestirnos. Anna no estaba, así que preparé desayuno para los dos y lo puse en la mesa. Me senté a su lado porque no sabía si querría que me sentara en sus piernas o no.

 **Tom:** Le vi lejos y decidí dejarle clara mi opinión- Mira. Es una estupidez estar así por el tema de Anna cuando es evidente que a los dos nos pone mucho. Aunque evidentemente te prefiero a ti. Y llevo dos semanas paranoico. ¿Podemos volver a la situación de antes de toda esta mierda? Yo te juro que siempre que a ti tampoco te importe, no me importa si haces algo con Anna cuando yo no esté o no pueda... Eso sí. Por favor. En casa. Porque como lo volváis a hacer en la universidad, os arranco la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y le abracé con fuerza.- Me parece bien, y te juro que esto no pasará de nuevo. Yo te prefiero a todo y a todos, y no quiero volver a estar así contigo... ¿Me perdonas? -dije lo último en voz más baja.

 **Tom:** No quiero perdonar nada ni que me perdones nada. Los dos la hemos cagado en algo, pero simplemente no quiero. Quiero hacer como que estas últimas semanas no han existido. Bueno, en la medida de lo posible, porque Anna me tiene un miedo que no puede con él, pero vamos. -dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y escondí la cara en su cuello. Me sentía fatal y quería llorar.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté- Hace un momento estabas contento.

 **Bill:** Sigo contento... Es solo que llevo un par de días nervioso otra vez y a veces me encuentro mal. -lo que era cierto. Estas semanas había vomitado varias veces más.

 **Tom:** Pues tranquilizate. ¿Hoy tienes algo que hacer? -hizo un puchero.

 **Bill:** Tengo mucho que estudiar. -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Pues estudia. Yo me quedaré por aquí si me necesitas -le besé la sien.

 **Bill:** Asentí y seguí comiendo, aunque no tuviese hambre.

 **Tom:** Justo llegó Anna con Patrick. Anna agachó la mirada y saludó a Bill- Enana, ven aquí -ella me miró asustada y se acercó con cautela. Bill estaba sentado en una pierna, así que tiré de ella para que se sentara en la otra y me toqué la mejilla- ¿No vas a darle los buenos días a tu hermano? -se quedó pillada pero me dio un beso y la dejé levantarse. Besé a Bill en el cuello. Había decidido que tal vez sería buena idea tentar a Anna para que me dejara de tener miedo.

 **Bill:** Me voy a estudiar. -dije con pena. Me levanté y me metí al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí y Patrick al ver mi buen humor, supuso que no importaba si se iba y tenía cosas que hacer.  Me quedé con Anna a solas. Estaba muy incómoda- Tom... Una cosa... Bill estos días no te ha contado nada... Pero el profesor de guitarra le está acosando. No le ha tocado, pero se le insinúa. Bill no tiene la culpa -dijo dudosa. Me levanté y le acorralé contra la mesa.

-Gracias por decírmelo, enana -dije con tono sensual y se puso algo nerviosa- Así podré hacer algo al respecto. 

-¿No le harás nada a Bill? 

-No, tranquila -le acaricié el cuello.- Solo voy a dejar a tu profesor de baja -le guiñé el ojo y la dejé ahí.  Yo diría que con el calentón. Entré al cuarto a por Bill y me senté a su lado besándole el cuello.

-¿Qué es eso de un profesor que te acosa? ¿Le tengo que partir la cara? 

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- No es nada... Solo se me insinúa, pero creo que lo tengo controlado.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Tengo una idea -sonreí de lado ante lo grandioso de mi idea- Te dejo aquí.  Luego vengo -salí del cuarto. Fui hasta la universidad y le pegué una paliza al profesor. Por lo que dijeron los sanitarios al llevárselo, iba a estar varios meses en el hospital. Me fui a amenazar al rector para ser yo quien diera las clases de guitarra hasta final de curso y se acojonó. La secretaria redactó el contrato y lo firmé. Me relamí al pensar que iba a ser profesor de Bill hasta final de curso. Llegué a casa y me metí al cuarto- Adivina quien es tu nuevo profesor de guitarra hasta final de curso mientras el otro está de baja... -me miró flipado.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué has hecho? -pregunté sorprendido y un poquito indignado. Mis problemas los resolvía yo, no necesitaba un puto guardaespaldas.

 **Tom:** Le he dejado de baja varios meses -me encogí de hombros- Va, no te enfades. Tu príncipe te quiere salvar.

 **Bill:** ¡Era cosa mía! ¿Por qué no me dejas resolver mis asuntos a mí? 

 **Tom:** Lo he hecho con buena intención -puse mirada de cachorrillo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté para seguir estudiando. No quería discutir, pero tampoco iba a ceder.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- No sabía que te iba a molestar.

 **Bill:** Dejé los apuntes y le miré.- No es que me moleste exactamente... Es que quiero arreglar yo mis problemas, ¿entiendes? No me gusta depender tanto de ti.

 **Tom:** ¿Me perdonas? A cambio me vas a ver cuatro días a la semana en clase -le dije esperando que se alegrara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le acaricié.- No hay nada que perdonar. -miré los apuntes casi con odio. No quería estudiar.

 **Tom:** Ánimo. A partir de ahora creo que las clases se te van a hacer más amenas -le besé el cuello- Y como llegues tarde, te llamaré a mi despacho después de clase y te castigaré. Creo que me voy a comprar una regla de madera -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Le miré de reojo.- Pues conmigo no la usarás... -cerré el cuaderno y me tumbé en la cama a vaguear.

 **Tom:** Hice un puchero- ¿Por? 

 **Bill:** Porque soy buen alumno, nunca me castigan.

 **Tom:** Ya veremos... -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Eso digo yo... -me quité la camiseta y me acomodé para echarme una siestecilla.

 **Tom:** Me tumbé con él y le abracé.

 **Bill:** No te quedes si no quieres... -susurré medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Le besé y me quedé abrazado a él. De repente Anna irrumpió en el cuarto.

-¿¡Que vas a ser nuestro profesor de guitarra!? ¿Qué ha pasado? Lo está hablando toda la universidad... 

-Ah, sí.  De repente me ha parecido una grandiosa idea pasar casi todas las mañanas de la semana con Bill y si se porta mal castigarle en mi despacho... 

-Qué guarro -se puso rojísima.

-¿De verdad vas a insultar a tu profesor? -le dije mirándole con la ceja levantada y aún se puso más roja. Me reí. Bill se me acurrucó en el pecho y le acaricié- Duerme, amor.

 **Bill:** Le di un besito en el pecho y un poquito después, me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Anna salió y me quedé abrazado a Bill. Me quedé al final dormido abrazado a él como si me fuera la vida en ello. Sonó el despertador por la mañana y besé a Bill para despertarle- Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Hola... -apreté el abrazo.- No quiero ir a clase. ¿Podemos quedarnos? 

 **Tom:** ¿Te vas a perder el primer día de clase con tu profesor favorito? -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de él y le hablé al oído.- Prefiero quedarme en casa follando con él. -empecé a morderle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Quedan cinco horas para mi clase... Da tiempo a todo -dije quitándole la parte de arriba del pijama.

 **Bill:** No, no, no. -dije dándole un besito de esquimal.- Si follamos ahora, hoy no voy a clase.

 **Tom:** No ha empezado el primer día y ya me estás dando motivos para castigarte -le besé en los labios- Pónmelo un poco más difícil.

 **Bill:** Me restregué contra él.- Tú decides... O follamos, o a clase.

 **Tom:** Gemí. Realmente me estaba tentando mucho, pero la visión en mi cabeza de un despacho y Bill contra la mesa siendo follado me estaba tentando de la misma manera. Dudé. Anna tomó la decisión por nosotros. Entró en el cuarto y dijo- Bill, date prisa o llegaremos tarde al examen de primera hora. Y es la mitad del curso -Bill hizo un puchero y pareció ponerse muy nervioso de golpe. Se levantó casi hiperventilando y se empezó a vestir. Me vestí y le abracé por detrás- Relájate. Te va a ir bien -le dejé un beso en el cuello y salimos a desayunar. Anna no había dormido para estudiar y había hecho ya el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Desayuné muy deprisa, aunque sin engullir, y fui corriendo a maquillarme. Cuando estuve listo, cogí las llaves del Range Rover y me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Llegamos y se metió al examen histérico. Me quedé en la puerta esperando a que saliera.

 **Bill:** Salí el último solo por mi manía de repasar cada pregunta de forma detallada. Vi que Tom estaba fuera, y fui corriendo a abrazarle.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo te ha ido? -dije correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Bill:** No lo sé... Pero creo que bien -dije sin querer soltarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Anna me acaba de contar que por el examen, la única clase que tienes hoy es la mía dentro de dos horas. Te invito a lo que quieras aunque sea en la cafetería de aquí -le dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... Pero yo estoy bien así. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Vamos, aunque sea para sentarnos y hablar un rato. Además, he desayunado poco y tengo hambre -se rió y me dio la mano. Anna y Patrick vinieron y se dedicaron a hacerme un interrogatorio de cómo había conseguido el puesto y qué pensaba hacer- Yo solo digo que sabéis lo cabrón que soy y mi afán por joder. Os puedo putear mucho y lo sabéis. Además la asistencia es obligatoria... -dije para acojonar un poco.

 **Bill:** Me tomé una tila porque seguía muy nervioso y fui poco a poco relajándome. 

 **Tom:** Estuve mimando a Bill hasta que me tuve que ir a por los libros de clase y todo ese percal al despacho. Fui después a clase. Esperando encontrármelos ahí.

 **Bill:** Nos sentamos en la tercera fila y estuve haciendo dibujitos hasta que Tom entró a la clase. Joder... Estaba guapísimo. 

 **Tom:** De repente, noté muchísimos ojos sobre mi y se hizo el silencio. Me puse al frente y hablé.

-Buenos días.  Voy a dar yo clase porque vuestro profesor tuvo un... incidente ayer -alguien levantó la mano.

-¿Qué le pasó? 

-Se pasó se listo -respondí secamente y se calló- Pues eso. También os advierto. Soy un hijo de puta, no me cabreéis -a Anna se le escapó una risita. Miré a Bill y le sonreí. Me miraba fijamente. Empecé a escribir en la pizarra por donde se habían quedado mientras explicaba. Antes de borrar dije- ¿Ya lo habéis copiado? ¿Alguna pregunta?  -la única que se atrevió a levantar la mano fue Anna.

-Señor Kaulitz -tuve que hacer ni mayor esfuerzo para no despollarme y se notó mucho- No me ha quedado claro lo de las séptimas -lo volví a explicar para que no le quedara ninguna duda. A Anna pareció entrarle la iluminación de repente. Ya no tenía nada más que escribir en la pizarra, solo que explicar,  así que me apoye delante de la mesa con pose chula y expliqué.

-Deja el móvil o te lo arranco de un mordisco -amenacé a uno de la tercera fila pero al oír eso cuatro o cinco guardaron sus móviles, pero Anna me ignoró. Me acerqué y le quité el móvil.  Lo intentó recuperar y me lo metí entre el pantalón y el calzoncillo en la huevera- ¿A que ahí no lo buscas? -le dije todo chulo y se calló.  Volví a ponerme en la mesa del profesor y seguí explicando. De repente me fijé en que dos empezaron a hablar y grité- ¡Silencio! -pegándole un puñetazo a una mesa de la primera fila. La gente me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y nadie volvió a abrir la boca.  Eran dos horas de clase. A la segunda hora había que tocar. Les repartí unas hojas con la canción. Todo lo de la canción lo había explicado en la anterior hora- Coged las guitarras y tocad esa canción. Tenéis cuarenta minutos. Luego saldrá alguno. Si tenéis alguna duda, preguntad, que no muerdo. Al menos no porque me preguntéis dudas... -Me quedé en mi pose chula. Un chico se atrevió a preguntarme.

-¿Pongo bien este acorde? No me sale -se intimidó bastante cuando me acerqué.

-A ver -puso los dedos en mala posición y negué- Mira, déjame -cogí la guitarra y lo puse delante suya para que lo viera- Este acorde cuesta bastante que salga pero una vez que sale te preguntas cómo te ha podido costar tanto. ¿Ves? -asintió y le devolví la guitarra- A ver ahora -lo puso bien y medio sonó -Vas bien. Sigue practicando un poco y te saldrá. 

-Gracias, señor Kaulitz -se me iba a hacer eso demasiado raro. Volví a la mesa y vi a Bill con cara de frustrado con el mismo acorde. Me puse detrás de él y le rodee con los brazos poniendo mis manos encima de las suyas. Posicioné sus dedos con la derecha poniendo los míos encima y con la otra hice que tocara. Salió- Muy bien -le susurré al oído y me alejé de él dejando una caricia levantándome. Me preguntaron un par de personas más alguna duda, pero nadie más se atrevió. Me pasé toda la clase mirando a Bill. Cuando quedaban veinte minutos dije- Muy bien, vais a salir tú,  tú,  tú -señalé- y Kaulitz -se quedó pálido- El que está justo detrás de él -me sacó el dedo del medio acojonado y yo me aguante la risa y le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré aliviado y me dediqué a mirar a Tom mientras los chicos tocaban.- Qué guapo es el profesor... Voy a pedirle salir. -dijo una chica nueva, una mojabragas que estaba a mi lado.

\- Pues lo llevas jodido... Está casado. -dije metiéndome en su conversación. 

-Pues me da igual, soy mejor que la mierdecilla que será su mujer. -se me hincharon las pelotas, pero no quise responder y meterme en líos. 

-¡Señor Trümper! -me miraron todos. -¿Puedo salir? Estoy mareado... -inventé.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien, pr... Kaulitz? -dije preocupado. El último había terminado de tocar justo antes de que Bill gritara eso. Le puse su nota y dije- Se acabó la clase -y me acerqué a Bill que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para salir- Eh, espera. ¿Qué te pasa? -se acercó una chica nueva.

-Profesor... -Bill la miró con mucho odio- ¿Querrías... cenar conmigo? -no me reí en su cara... no se porqué no lo hice. Le enseñé mi anillo colgado del cuello.

-Ya he quedado para cenar,  lo siento -Pero seguro que conmigo se lo pasa mejor -intentó- Te pondría mil excusas. Que es ilegal, inmoral... Pero la verdad es que eso me importa una mierda. Así que te voy a decir la verdad. Me acabas de pedir salir delante de mi marido y dudo que a él le haga gracia. Y le quiero y le soy fiel. 

-Es un tío. 

-¿Algún problema? -le dije con la ceja levantada.

-Qué asco. 

-Mira, enana. Veo que no sabes quién soy, pero pregunta por ahí. Sabrás que no voy a tener ningún reparo en partirte la cara como poco. Así que lárgate -llegó una chica que yo la conocía de vista de mi barrio y le habló al oído. La chica que me pidió salir me miro muy asustada ante lo que la otra le estaba contando. Salió corriendo. Abracé a Bill. ¿Por esto estabas mal? -asintió enterrando la cabeza en mi pecho- Tranquilo. Voy a mantener las distancias y la voy a suspender -solo quedábamos en el aula nosotros dos y Anna. Me saqué el móvil de Anna de los pantalones y se lo dejé en la mesa sin soltar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Estrujé su camiseta entre mis dedos.- Quería salir porque no quería montar jaleo en tu primer día como profesor... -dije contra su pecho.

 **Tom:** No me hubiera importado que la hubieras puesto en su sitio. Pero cálmate, ¿vale? No quiero que te joda ni nada, porque ya la he mandado a la mierda.

 **Bill:** Asentí y apreté el abrazo.- ¿Nos vamos a casa? 

 **Tom:** Vamos. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto como profe? 

 **Bill:** Me gustas de cualquier forma. -dije sobre sus labios. Me separé de él y subí al coche.

 **Tom:** Te tomo la palabra -me reí- Algún día te sacaré a tocar -dije poniendo mirada malvada.

 **Bill:** Pues sufrirás las consecuencias en casa. -dije encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Qué mal. ¿Qué consecuencias? 

 **Bill:** Por cada día que me hagas salir a tocar, una semana sin sexo ni pizza casera.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Eso es discutible... Si me faltas al respeto, te mandaré a mi despacho... -dije entrando a la fila de coches del McAuto. Me apetecía. Anna estaba despollada ante nuestra conversación- Lo de hoy te lo paso por ser el primer día.  Pero solo te paso una. .. -dije recordando cuando le había asustado para casi sacarle a tocar y me había sacado el dedo del medio. Pedimos la comida para todos y yo me paré en doble fila en una papelería que había al lado y compré una regla de madera de 40 centímetros. Sin que supieran lo que compré y pensando en guarradas la guardé en el maletero.

-¿Qué has comprado? 

-Compás y escuadra y cartabón. Ayer jodí los míos -mentira no era, porque también había comprado eso... 

 **Bill:** Al día siguiente, un gilipollas le tocó los huevos a Tom y nos puso un examen sorpresa. Lo hice lo mejor que pude, pero no salí contento del todo.- ¿Esta tarde vemos una peli? -pregunté a Tom cuando subí al coche.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Pensaba corregir los exámenes pero me da pereza. ¿Cómo os ha ido? 

 **Bill:** Creo que bien. No tanto como otras veces, pero algo es algo. -Anna llevaba los cascos y no nos oía.

 **Tom:** Bueno, ahora corrijo los vuestros solo y os digo. Si me haces una mamada te pongo un diez -dije de coña.  Se lo pensaba poner de todos modos. Pero si colaba... 

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No quiero comprar mi diez... Quiero tenerlo de forma justa. Por cierto, ¿me ayudas luego a prepararme el final?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ya veremos... Si te portas bien -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Siempre me porto bien... -le puse la mano cerca de la polla.

 **Tom:** Me lamí el piercing- Eso espero -dije aparcando.

 **Bill:** Subí la mano.- Luego te lo enseño. -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** No, luego no -le tomé del mentón y le empecé a besar.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le agarré de la camiseta.- Vamos a la cama... 

 **Tom:** Salí del coche y fui a su puerta. Le saqué en brazos llevándole hacia la cama.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó encima de mí y volvió a besarme. Le solté el pelo y le desnudé de cintura para arriba.

 **Tom:** Le quité la camiseta y me lancé a su cuello con vicio.

 **Bill:** Gemí y paseé mis manos por su duro torso. No se imaginaba lo muchísimo que me ponía.  

 **Tom:** Le besé de manera dominante y le saqué los pantalones.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso como pude y terminé de desnudarle. Tenía muchas ganas de follar... 

 **Tom:** Le puse encima mío- Fóllame, princesa.

 **Bill:** Claro, Tommy... -le besé de forma dominante y le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza para atrás y gemí de gusto.

 **Bill:** Le metí otro dedo y me separé de su boca para meterme su polla en la boca.

 **Tom:** Joder, princesa -grité.

 **Bill:** Succioné más deprisa y metí el tercer dedo. Había decidido hacer que se corriera así.

 **Tom:** Estaba dejándome la garganta gimiendo y gritando totalmente sumergido en el placer.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad de mi boca y la fuerza de mi mano, buscando que se corriera ya.

 **Tom:** Me corrí apretando el culo y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  Me quedé jadeando.

 **Bill:** Tragué su semen y me incorporé.- ¿Corriges mi examen, Tommy?  

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me veo con ánimos para ello...-le besé.

 **Bill:** Genial. -le di un último beso y me levanté.- Yo mientras, voy a preparar la teoría para luego.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Saqué los exámenes para corregir y vi que la nota real de Anna era un dos y la de Bill un cuatro. Llamé a Bill- Princesa, tranquilo que no te voy a suspender pero... Tienes un cuatro -me sentía fatal.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo.- ¿Un cuatro? -hacía muchísimo que no suspendía, y me sentó fatal. Me dejé caer en el sofá y me tapé la cara con las manos. Quería llorar.

 **Tom:** Princesa, tú tranquilo... Relájate que yo te voy a ayudar y que en el cuaderno de notas he apuntado un diez.

 **Bill:** Eso me hizo sentir peor.- No me apruebes por la cara... Me quedaré con el suspenso. -dije muy triste.

 **Tom:** Bueno, pues te lo explico y a la próxima, tendrás un diez.

 **Bill:** Eso me parece mejor. Más honrado. 

 **Tom:** Pues lo cambio -le acaricié- Y me ofrezco a mimarte toda la tarde.

 **Bill:** Me parece un plan perfecto. -dije un poquillo más animado.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- A  ver cómo le digo a Anna que tiene un dos.

 **Bill:** ¿Un dos? -dijo Anna entrando al salón. Tenía tan mala cara que me dio hasta penita.

 **Tom:** La madre que me parió- ¿Quieres mil euros y te vas de compras?.-dije sonriendo forzado por mi cagada.

 **Bill:** Negó y se dejó caer en el sofá, a mi lado.- No estés mal, pequeña... Solo es un examen... 

 **Tom:** Pero, si quieres te apruebo -le dije y negó- O te lo explico.

 **Bill:** Estudiaré con Patrick. Se lo prometí. -dijo con un hilo de voz.

 **Tom:** Si os sirve de consuelo, él me lo ha entregado en blanco. A él también se lo puedo explicar...

 **Bill:** Como quieras. -dijo Anna después de un rato de silencio. Yo seguía callado.

 **Tom:** Bueno, cuando queráis.  No os preocupéis, que os irá bien. Princesa, ¿te lo explico a ti ahora? 

 **Bill:** Asentí y me levanté para coger mis apuntes.

 **Tom:** Me pasé la tarde explicándole el examen de hoy, todas sus dudas, todo lo que no entendía del curso hasta ahora e incluso adelanté en temario. Tenía aquí el examen teórico parcial de la semana que viene- Toma, princesa, haz estos ejercicios -le dije sin decirle que era el examen.

 **Bill:** Vale... -los hice con calma, intentando recordar todo lo que Tom me había dicho.

 **Tom:** Acabó media hora después y me lo tendió para que lo corrigiera. Tardé diez minutos en leerlo. Le dije- Princesa, ¿sabes el examen parcial de la semana que viene que cuenta un veinte por ciento del curso? -asintió- Lo acabas de hacer en la mitad de tiempo. Y lo has hecho perfecto -me miró con la boca abierta.

 **Bill:** ¿Eso era el examen? -pregunté flipado. ¡Si era facilísimo! 

 **Tom:** Era el examen y además lo he puesto para ir a joder -le dije y se quedó flipado y muy contento. Se me abrazó como un koala y me reí.

 **Bill:** Muchas gracias, mi amor. -dije sin querer soltarle.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- No ha sido gracias a mi, te has pasado toda la tarde esforzándote por conseguirlo.

 **Bill:** Sí que ha sido por ti. Sin tu ayuda no habría conseguido nada.

 **Tom:** Y sin tu esfuerzo, mi ayuda no habría valido nada. Pero da igual. Acepto tu agradecimiento, ¿me haces la cena? -dije poniendo cara de cachorro.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo... 

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me fui abrazado a él por la espalda.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué quieres de cenar? -le pregunté y abrí la nevera.

 **Tom:** Bocata de bacon y queso -dije sin pensar mucho. Justo llegó Anna a la cocina histérica porque mañana salía el avión a Londres.

 **Bill:** Me moría de envidia, pero no dije nada. Sonreí y le dije que me alegraba por ella.

 **Tom:** Recuerda Grecia -le dije al oído- Y que podemos ir a donde quieras cuando quieras.

 **Bill:** En otra ocasión... Ya iremos, ¿vale? -respondí con el mismo tono.

 **Tom:** Cuando quieras -respondí. Cenamos riéndonos de la histeria de Anna. Muy de mañana, se fueron haciendo un gran estruendo y despertándonos. Llegaron el día de antes del parcial desesperados porque lo llevaban fatal y al final, para no oírles, les di el examen a ellos también.

 **Bill:** Me fui a dormir muy nervioso y me levanté igual por la mañana. Tenía incluso náuseas.

 **Tom:** Estaba haciendo el desayuno cuando salió Bill, histérico- Princesa,  la semana pasada hiciste el examen perfecto y llevas toda la semana estudiando y practicando ejercicios más difíciles, por no hablar de que los ejercicios del examen te los sabes de memoria. Cálmate y desayuna tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo, pero no me relajé del todo.- Sabes que siempre me pongo así antes de los exámenes.

 **Tom:** Pero... ¿en cuántos exámenes has tenido las respuestas antes de hacerlos y tu marido es el profesor? -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Aun así... -no tenía ganas ni de vestirme siquiera.

 **Tom:** Anda, si lo haces bien te doy un premio luego. Ve a vestirte.

 **Bill:** Vale... -fuimos a clase y me fui calmando, pero al llegar al examen... Me quedé en blanco. Totalmente pillado.

 **Tom:** Pasaron diez minutos y vi a Bill parado sin escribir mirando al examen con cara de nervios. Suspiré. Seguro que estaba tan histérico que se había quedado en blanco. Empecé a pasear por la clase y le dejé a Bill una chuleta por encima de la mesa sin que nadie nos viera y seguí mi camino haciéndome el loco.

 **Bill:** Me apunté hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida y empecé a copiar con el mayor disimulo posible.

 **Tom:** Después de pasear un rato más y quitarle a un chico las chuletas de la mano (le seguí dejando hacer el examen. Para que luego me llamaran hijo de puta... Que lo era. Pero bueno, eso es otro tema) me fui a sentar y me quedé toda la hora mirando a Bill copiar.

 **Bill:** Terminé de copiar cinco minutos antes de que Tom recogiera el examen. Me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** Recogí el examen y se desalojó el aula. Me quedé con Patrick, Anna y Bill- ¿Cómo os ha ido? -pregunté abrazando a Bill.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sabes... -dije con la mirada baja, a punto de llorar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo-  Va, olvídate.

 **Bill:** No lo voy a olvidar y lo sabes... -susurré y me mordí el labio. No quería llorar... 

 **Tom:** Te ha pasado algo que le ha pasado a todo el mundo alguna vez. Estabas tan nervioso que te has quedado en blanco. No pasa nada -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** ¿Podemos irnos a casa? -pregunté muy bajito.

 **Tom:** Vamos a casa -dije en alto para que Anna nos siguiera. Nos montamos en el coche y puse la radio en alto para que Anna no hablara. Bill no tenía cara de querer hablar, así que le hice el favor.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y apreté para agradecerle lo de la música, y fui todo el viaje intentando calmarme y animarme un poco.

 **Tom:** Le medio sonreí ante su apretón y seguí todo el viaje sin soltar su mano. Llegamos a casa y puse un CD de Aerosmith a tope (por lo mismo que la radio en el coche) en la tele y me metí a hacer la comida.

 **Bill:** Entré a la cocina con él y le abracé.- Muchas gracias... -susurré más tranquilo que al salir de clase.

 **Tom:** ¿Eh? -pregunté empanado y le acaricié cuando quité la sartén del fuego.

 **Bill:** Que muchas gracias... -le di un besito.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿por qué?  -pregunté sin entender.

 **Bill:** Por animarme... Y por lo de la música también. -apreté el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- De nada -le besé el cuello- Adivina qué estoy cocinando. Te doy una pista. Es tu plato favorito.

 **Bill:** Le miré mucho más animado.- Mil gracias, amor.

 **Tom:** Pero adivínalo -dije fingiendo indignarme y de rió.

 **Bill:** Macarrones. -dije con voz de fambroso.

 **Tom:** Me reí asintiendo- El postre ni te lo imaginas -dije mezclando los macarrones con la salsa- Enano glotón -se rió.

 **Bill:** ¿Chocolate y churros? -pregunté esperanzado.

 **Tom:** También, pero no es solo eso. Ya lo verás -puse platos en la mesa del salón para que Bill no viera lo que iba a cocinar y llamé a Anna.

 **Bill:** Jo, quiero acabar ya. -dije como un niño chico. Estaba ansioso por saber qué era el postre.

 **Tom:** Me metí a la cocina y en cinco minutos mezclé la masa del bizcocho y la metí en el horno, que ya estaba precalentado. Puse a fundir chocolate y empecé a calentar el aceite. Me comí mi plato en cinco minutos (Bill se rió de mi) y fui a acabar con el postre. A Bill se le salieron los ojos al verme con el chocolate, los churros, el bizcocho de chocolate y helado.

 **Bill:** Creo que me he enamorado... -susurré mirando fijamente el plato.

 **Tom:** ¿A que me pongo celoso y te quedas sin postre? -le dije de broma sentándose.

 **Bill:** ¿A que te quedas sin sorpresa? -contraataqué empezando a comer.

 **Tom:** ¿Sorpresa? -le dije algo flipado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Por... Ya sabes. Lo de antes.

 **Tom:** Ah. No hacía falta -le apreté contra mi- Pero gracias -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- No des las gracias.

 **Tom:** No las des tu, enano -le besé para que no respondiera.

 **Bill:** Me separé de él y sonreí.- Voy un momento al cuarto... -fui y me vestí de policía.- ¡Tom! ¿Puedes venir? 

 **Tom:** Bebí un trago de agua y me levanté inocente de mi yendo al cuarto. Vi a Bill vestido de policía y con las esposas y la porra en la mano y me volví loco.

 **Bill:** Cerré de un portazo y le besé.- A la cama, Kaulitz.

 **Tom:** Voy, madero. ¿Qué me vas a hacer?  -dije muy guarro.

 **Bill:** Partirte en dos. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Joder -me dio una punzada a la polla. Bill me empujó a la cama mirándome muy guarro y con mucha chulería.

 **Bill:** Le esposé y le quité el pantalón.- Más te vale no resistirte, Kaulitz.

 **Tom:** Lo veo... jodido -dije jadeando cuando liberó mi polla.

 **Bill:** Pues tendremos problemas... -le metí el primer dedo.

 **Tom:** Ah, joder -grité retorciéndome- ¿Qué... problemas? 

 **Bill:** Que pare. -Dije como si fuera evidente.

 **Tom:** No... -metió otro dedo y apreté los puños porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Pues sé bueno y gime mucho. -dije jugando con mis dedos dentro de él.

 **Tom:** Pues... párteme en dos ya. ¿No... Aaah... era lo que... querías?

 **Bill:** Por supuesto... -le miré con cara de guarro y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Bill... Dios... Joder -grité de placer.

 **Bill:** Me moví como todo un bruto contra él y le mordí el cuello.- Eres... Demasiado estrecho. 

 **Tom:** Más... fuerte -pedí desesperado.

 **Bill:** Le hice caso y me moví con más fuerza. Le besé y empecé a masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Dio de lleno en mi próstata varias veces y reventé a lo bestia. Me quedé jadeando. Bill penetró hasta que se corrió.

 **Bill:** Puse mi mano llena de su semen en su boca.- Chupa, Kaulitz...

 **Tom:** Le miré con vicio y le hice caso. Succioné sus dedos notando cómo le volvía loco mi gesto.

 **Bill:** Me volví a empalmar al verle hacer eso y sin que se lo esperara, volví a metérsela.

 **Tom:** Grité de la sorpresa y del placer. Estaba otra vez empalmado.

 **Bill:** Grita más... Kaulitz... -dije aumentando la velocidad. 

 **Tom:** A.... sus órdenes... madero -gemí.

 **Bill:** Empezó a gritar y me lancé a besarle. Aun así, se le oía muchísimo.- Tócate... Quiero verlo... 

 **Tom:** Si... me quita... las esposas... -gemí. No dio tiempo porque me corrí con un grito.

 **Bill:** Embestí un par de veces más y exploté. Me tumbé sobre él y le quité las esposas.

 **Tom:** Le besé- Si me lo vas a agradecer así... Te daré chuletas más veces... -dije jadeando y Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Ya nunca más. Desde ahora, voy a ser honrado. -dije con los ojos medio cerrados.

 **Tom:** ¿Eres un buen chico y nunca haces chuletas? -pregunté de broma.

 **Bill:** Desde hoy, sí. -respondí muy serio.

 **Tom:** ¿Y en otras asignaturas también? -ahora tenía curiosidad de saber si alguna vez hacía o había hecho chuletas.

 **Bill:** Esta es la primera vez que copio desde que empecé la carrera.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Para que luego te tenga tan enfilado tu profesor de guitarra... Si eres buen alumno -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Voy a ser el mejor. Te lo prometo. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ya lo eres. Nunca he dudado de ti -le respondí sinceramente.

 **Bill:** Le besé con cariño y me dormí entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Me quedé viendo la tele hasta que se despertó con hambre y fuimos a seguir comiendo bizcocho. Nos sentamos en el sofá a merendar (con, además de bizcocho, chocolate y churros a petición de Bill). Anna se despertó de la siesta y nos empezó a contar emocionada su viaje y a enseñarnos las fotos y todo lo que se había comprado. Al final, muerta de emoción, sacó regalos para nosotros. Cogí el mío y me quedé mirándolo fijamente sin reaccionar. Bill me tocó el hombro y yo aparté mi regalo. Anna que ya sabía cómo reaccionaba se rió y me dijo- Pero ábrelo, ¿no? -miré alrededor y bajé la vista al regalo. Lo desenvolví y me encantó. Eran una camiseta y una gorra. Me fui al cuarto para probármelas. Llamaron a la puerta para ver como me quedaba. Yo no estaba muy convencido de querer enseñárselo, pero al final salí y se lo enseñé. Recibí varios piropos, pero en seguida me fui a cambiar y dejé la camiseta doblada con cuidado bien alejada de los gatos. Me volví a quedar en gayumbos y salí a seguir merendando. Le di un abrazo a Anna y me senté con Bill encima. Seguimos la tarde entre coñas y al final nos fuimos a dormir. Al día siguiente, era la parte práctica del examen parcial y por orden de lista, le iba a tocar a Bill el último y estaba muy nervioso.

 **Bill:** Me senté donde Tom me indicó. Me moría de vergüenza y de nervios.

 **Tom:** Le sonreí para que se calmara y le tendí la hoja con la canción.

 **Bill:** Respiré hondo para relajarme y empecé a tocar. No sabía si lo hacía bien o mal, pero no quise pensarlo para no cagarla...

 **Tom:** Acabó la canción.  Lo hizo perfecto.  Incluso le aplaudieron. Y a nadie más le habían aplaudido. Le sonreí- Kaulitz, tienes un diez. Puedes sentarte.

 **Bill:** Iba mirando a Anna, feliz de haber aprobado, y no vi que una payasa tiraba de un cable... Tropecé y me hostié contra una mesa. Me acojoné bastante al ver que me sangraba la cabeza, pero luego vi que me había dislocado un hombro por la caída... Empecé a chillar y llorar.


	6. Ponte en mi lugar

**Tom:** ¡Bill! -grité preocupado al ver semejante hostia. Fui corriendo y me agaché a su lado. Vi que iba a necesitar puntos y que tenía el hombro dislocado- ¡Ve a por la enfermera! -le grité a un chico de primera fila. Me quité la camiseta y presioné con ella la brecha de la frente- Te lo voy a tener que recolocar -acaricié a Bill con mimo poniendo mala cara. Bill seguía llorando y se asustó mucho, negando con la cabeza y sollozando- ¡Anna! Ven -vino al instante- Apoya su cabeza en tu pecho y no dejes de presionar su herida- Se posicionó- Va a ser rápido -le acaricié a Bill. Cogí el brazo y se lo retorcí para ponerlo en su sitio. Bill gritó de dolor y siguió llorando. Le quité el pañuelo a Anna y se lo puse a Bill de cabestrillo- Tranquilo, amor. Estoy aquí contigo -le dije pasando mi mano por su costado para que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Sollocé de dolor y me pegué a él.- Duele mucho... -no podía parar de llorar.

 **Tom:** En seguida se pasará -le acaricié el pelo con mimo. Justo llegó la enfermera para coserle. Bill se acojonó por la aguja. Le empecé a decir moñadas para que se calmara, aunque estuviera toda la clase mirando atenta- Tranquilo, precioso. Mírame a mi. Estoy contigo. Esta tarde haremos lo que quieras. Si te apetece ahora mismo cogemos un avión a París, a Venecia o donde a ti te apetezca. O te llevo a un spa o a comer. O nos quedamos en casa viendo la peli que tu quieras y te cocino lo que te apetezca. Chocolate con churros, ¿quieres? Seguro que es el mejor chocolate que has probado, el mío -le dije sin soltar su mano y besando su dorso muchas veces para distraerle- No, mírame a mi. Tranquilo -seguí diciéndole moñadas hasta que la enfermera acabó de coser. Comprobó que le había recolocado bien el brazo. Asintió al ver que sí y dijo- No se puede dormir ni tomar nada para el dolor hasta por la noche. Si se desmaya por algún daño cerebral y está durmiendo, no lo sabríamos. -asentí muy a mi pesar. Bill se intentó levantar pero se mareó y le tuve que ayudar a sentarse otra vez. Se apretó en mi pecho llorando. Le cogí unas toallitas a Anna y limpié la sangre de su cara y de su cuello- Tranquilo, ya ha pasado -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Quiero irme a casa, Tommy... -susurré entre lágrimas. Estaba desorientado y necesitaba dormir un rato. La gente dijo "Aaaaw" pero yo no supe porqué.

 **Tom:** En seguida estaremos -le di otro beso con mimo- ¿Te llevo en brazos o quieres andar? -le dije dándole la mano. Esperando que respondiera y viendo que con el brazo así su ropa era muy estrecha y no le cabría, le metí el brazo bueno en mi chaqueta y subí la cremallera. Hice lo mismo con el abrigo. No me importó ir sin camiseta. Tiré a la papelera la que había llevado hoy puesta- Anna, por favor, llévate sus cosas al coche -asintió, las recogió y fue- ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres ir andando al coche o que te lleve? -le dije con voz suave.

 **Bill:** Quiero andar... -susurré.- Tommy, ¿ahora en casa voy a poder dormirme un rato?

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad quieres dormir? Se me ocurren cosas mil veces mejores para hacer en una cama -le dije besándole el cuello para que no quisiera dormir. Se oyeron risas de fondo.

 **Bill:** Pero... Jo, ahora no sé. -seguía oyendo risas, pero me daba igual.- ¿Y si duermo ahora y mañana ya hacemos otra cosa? -le pregunté al salir de la uni.

 **Tom:** Iba agarrándole de la cintura con fuerza para que no se cayera- Hoy te quería llevar al lago -le dije fingiendo un puchero. Todos nos miraban porque yo iba sin camiseta.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo dormir en el lago? -pregunté esperanzado. Ya no estaba desorientado, pero me seguía doliendo todo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Me ha dicho la médica que no te puedes dormir hasta por la noche o puede ser muy peligroso -dije con cara de "lo siento" ayudándole a sentarse y poniéndole el cinturón.

 **Bill:** Pero... Estoy bien ya. En serio, me duele todo, pero no creo que pase nada. Anda... Déjame dormir un rato...

 **Tom:** Princesa no quiero que te pase nada. Te quiero demasiado. No quiero perderte. Por favor.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos. Sabía que no me pasaría nada, pero me enterneció demasiado lo que dijo.- Vale... Intentaré aguantar...

 **Tom:** Le di un beso en los labios y le acaricié- Gracias... -me fui a sentar y arranqué llegando a casa a toda velocidad- ¿Me ayudas a cocinar? -le dije para que se entretuviera y no se apalancara.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fuimos a la cocina.- Yo me siento y te miro, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí. Llegó Anna a la cocina y empezó a hablar con Bill- Princesa, ¿cómo te has caído? -dijo preocupada.

 **Bill:** Ha sido Kristina... Ha tirado de un cable y me he tropezado con él. La he oído reírse antes. -respondí. Estaba muy cabreado.

 **Tom:** Dime que le vas a arrancar la cabeza -le pedí mimándole.

 **Bill:** No. -le vi hacer un puchero. -Voy a acojonarla y humillarla hasta que sea ella quien suplique que la arranque la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Estoy orgulloso de ti -le acaricié y puse la comida en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y le besé. Estaba realmente cansado, necesitaba dormir con urgencia.

 **Tom:** Le vi cerrar los ojos- Anna, ¿tú tenías muchos juegos de mesa, no? -asintió- ¿Jugamos esta tarde? A todos -fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

 **Bill:** Yo no quiero... ¿Vemos una peli? -le pregunté al oído.

 **Tom:** Pero viendo una peli te entrará sueño. Si estás entretenido, aguantarás mejor.

 **Bill:** Suspire abatido. Me tenía pillado por todos lados. Pero entonces se me ocurrió otra cosa. -¿Y si pasamos la tarde solos... En la cama? -le puse la mano en la pierna, casi en la polla.

 **Tom:** Joder... -me acababa de pillar por los cojones, nunca mejor dicho- Pero... No podemos... Toda la tarde -me empezó a manosear la polla.

 **Bill:** Sí podemos.... Si tú quieres, claro... -acerqué la mano otro poco.

 **Tom:** No... Vamos a durar toda... la tarde -joder...

 **Bill:** Le puse una viagra en la mano y le miré con picardía. Ya que no me iba a dejar dormir...

 **Tom:** La médica... -me metió la mano por el pantalón y gemí- ha prohibido... que te tomes nada...

 **Bill:** Joder...- Pues entonces nada. -saqué la mano y me puse a jugar con el móvil.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con la boca abierta y un cabreo importante- ¿Serás capaz de dejarme con el calentón cuando has sido tú el que ha empezado a meterme mano? -grité indignado.

 **Bill:** ¡No me grites! Eres tú el que me me está jodiendo todos los putos planes de la tarde.

 **Tom:** No he dicho que no follemos, he dicho que no aguantamos toda la tarde ni de coña. ¡Y si no quieres que te grite, no me lo digas gritando!

 **Bill:** Que te den. -le susurré desdeñoso y me fui al salón. Ahora iba a dormir, me daba igual si Tom no quería.

 **Tom:** Le vi tumbarse y cerrar los ojos- Eso, tú duérmete, para que te de un derrame cerebral y te quedes gilipollas -le grité.

 **Bill:** ¡Y si no, ya me dejan gilipollas tus putos gritos! -me tapé con una manta para dormir. -¿Dónde estaba el Tom atento y cariñoso de por la mañana?

 **Tom:** No gritaría si supieras que no se enciende el horno si no vas a meter el bollo -respondí.

 **Bill:** Le agarré del brazo con mucha mala hostia y le arrastré al cuarto. Le bajé los pantalones de un tirón y antes de que se quejara empecé a pajearle. Estaba furioso, pero intentaba que no lo viese.

 **Tom:** Para, joder, así no quiero -me aparté y me hice daño en la polla- Joder...

 **Bill:** Fingí que no me importaba haberle hecho daño. -¿Y entonces qué cojones quieres para dejar de gritarme?

 **Tom:** Quiero que no me metas mano y me dejes con el puto calentón -dije con la voz aguda sujetándome la polla.

 **Bill:** Pues no te preocupes que eso ya lo tengo resuelto. -me tumbé en la cama y cogí mi bloc.

 **Tom:** Y tan resuelto cabrón. Me has dejado estéril -dije intentando respirar.

 **Bill:** No haberte quitado. Luego te quejas de que te dejo a medias. -empecé a dibujar un lago.

 **Tom:** Eres gilipollas -dije notando como el dolor se iba yendo.

 **Bill:** En realidad soy Bill. -respondí sin mirarle. Estaba muy inspirado, no quería parar ni para mirar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Qué hostia que tienes -le dije entre dientes.

 **Bill:** ¿Verdad que sí? No te imaginas lo que ha dolido, y por suerte los puntos no me tiran. -dije por tocar las narices.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me callé acordándome de la hostia- ¿Te encuentras bien?

 **Bill:** Perfectamente. ¿Tú? -pregunté más por educación que por otra cosa.

 **Tom:** Lo digo enserio. ¿Te encuentras mejor de la hostia?

 **Bill:** Que sí. Ya no me duele. Solo me molesta el brazo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Me voy fuera. No te duermas -le dije levantándome. Estaba muy cabreado pero no quería gritarle más, al menos no después de lo de esta mañana.

 **Bill:** No prometo nada. -fue mi forma de decirle que no se fuera, pero sin rebajarme.

 **Tom:** Entonces me quedo... -me tumbé en la cama.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... -dejé el dibujo en el suelo y me hice una bolita. Me apetecía escuchar música.

 **Tom:** Puso música en alto, pero no le dije nada al respecto.

 **Bill:** Aproveché la música para intentar dormir. Ojalá no se diera cuenta de que quería dormirme...

 **Tom:** Como te duermas, te despierto follándote -advertí- Y no lo digo de broma. Va totalmente en serio.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero que ya estoy bien! ¿No me ves? -me exasperé.

 **Tom:** Que te encuentres bien no significa que tu cerebro no pueda tener daños. La médica ha dicho que se podrían manifestar a lo largo del día. -dije con voz cansina.

 **Bill:** Solo ha sido una puta caída... -le di la espalda otra vez. Estaba tan cabreado que no me salían ni las palabras.

 **Tom:** Y un hostión en la cabeza que te han tenido que coser. ¿O te crees que me pongo moñas y te dejo llamarme Tommy en público así como quien no quiere la cosa?

 **Bill:** Espera... ¿Es que acaso necesito tu permiso para llamarte Tommy en público? ¿Y todas las veces que me llamas princesa, qué?

 **Tom:** Yo no te llamaba princesa en público hasta que los chicos no decidieron que les parecía buena idea llamártelo a gritos delante de toda la universidad. Entonces supuse que no importaba. Que aún me acuerdo cómo tuve que hacer el payaso para ocultarlo cuando casi se me escapa delante de Anna.

 **Bill:** Suspiré muy cabreado.- Me voy. -me levanté. Estaba hasta la polla de Tom.

 **Tom:** ¿A dónde? -pregunté borde.

 **Bill:** A pajearme en la calle. -en realidad iba a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Pues mira que bien. Igual voy contigo y así damos del todo el espectáculo.

 **Bill:** No me sale de la polla. Quiero ir solo. -salí y me metí en el baño.

 **Tom:** Dios, qué mala hostia -dije y volqué la tele.

 **Bill:** Oí un golpetazo y salí corriendo. Vi la tele destrozada.- ¿¡PERO QUÉ COJONES HACES!? -Chillé.- ¿¡NO SE TE PUEDE DEJAR UN PUTO RATO SOLO, O CÓMO!?

 **Tom:** ¿Y lo a gusto que me he quedado qué? -le solté tan pancho.

 **Bill:** Eres el ser más gilipollas que ha pisado el planeta. -me puse a recoger.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le dije irónico.

 **Bill:** De nada, Tommy. -respondí en el mismo tono. Y por joder, le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de la cintura y le besé la boca. Si quería joder, yo también podía jugar.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal después del beso, pero no dejé que lo viera.- Recoge el desastre que has montado. -y me fui a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Recogí los restos de la tele y me fui fuera a tirarlo. Volví y cogí el portatil y me puse música. Estaba pensando que había que comprar otra tele cuando justo salió Bill de la ducha.

 **Bill:** Salí sin toalla ni nada. Tom me miró boquiabierto, pero no dijo nada. Me tumbé en la cama de cualquier manera y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Entré detrás de él el cuarto y se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo al ver esa escena. Me acerqué a él, le quité la mano de la polla y le empecé a masturbar yo- ¿Qué hemos hablado acerca de tocar mis cosas? -le dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo para que parase.- Te he dicho que iba a hacerlo yo solo. -y seguí a lo mío.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada, otra vez de mala hostia- Pues la próxima vez te comes la polla tú solo, a ver si llegas -salí dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Me asusté con el golpe se me fue la erección.- ¡ME CAGO EN TI! -Bramé furioso.

 **Tom:** No sabía que te iban esas guarradas en el sexo, princesa -grité desde el salón.

 **Bill:** Vete a la mierda, maricón. -eché el cerrojo y me acurruqué. Ya era casi de noche, teóricamente podía dormirme ya.

 **Tom:** Intenté entrar para decirle que me lo dijera a la puta cara pero la puerta tenía el cerrojo puesto. Empecé a aporrearla- ¡Abre la puta puerta o la tiro abajo!.

 **Bill:** Pues tírala y déjame dormir. -grité y me tapé otro poquito con la manta.

 **Tom:** Paré de aporrear la puerta y me eché unos metros atrás para coger carrerilla. Eché a correr y la reventé de una patada- ¡Que no te duermas, coño! ¡Que aún son las siete de la tarde!

 **Bill:** ¡Que me dejes, joder! Ya me has jodido antes la paja, al menos déjame dormir. -estaba a punto de llorar de pura rabia y frustración.

 **Tom:** Pues mira, te lo merecías por meterme mano y dejarme a medias, calientapollas -esto fue por devolverle lo de maricón.

 **Bill:** //Al menos caliento algo...// Se me cayó la primera lágrima.- Que te jodan, Tom. Simple y llanamente, que te jodan. -le di la espalda para que no me viera llorar.

 **Tom:** A mi solo me jode una persona así que si quieres voy y me jodes tú o si no, fuera de la cama, pero ya -le dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** No quiero salir de la cama, ni follar. Se me han quitado las ganas hasta de dormir. Así que déjame de una vez. -se me siguieron cayendo las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Sí, claro, para que te duermas. Que salgas, cojones. Que por muy cabreado que esté no quiero que te pase nada, ¿no lo entiendes?

 **Bill:** ¿Y tú no entiendes que ya me has amargado lo suficiente como para no tener ni sueño? Que no me voy a dormir, déjame estar un puto rato tranquilo, joder. Toda la puta tarde dando por culo. Ya no voy a dormirme. Te lo digo en serio, déjame estar un rato tranquilo. -exploté. Volví a darle la espalda y me abracé a un cojín, buscando calma.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Como te duermas... -lo dejé en el aire y salí- Me voy a comprar una puerta y una tele.

 **Bill:** Pues vale. -me puse los cascos y me quedé allí, disfrutando de mi ratito de tranquilidad.

 **Tom:** Volví en una hora. Puse la tele nueva y cogí un taladro y un destornillador para poner la puerta. Empecé a hacer una burrada de ruido (este no fue a malas) y Bill se sobresaltó.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy relajado y de repente Tom lo jodió todo con el puto taladro.- Hola... -dije borde y subí el volumen.

 **Tom:** Hola -seguí a lo mío hasta que acabé de poner la puerta. Comprobé que la puerta cerrara, puse un cerrojo por dentro y fui a guardar las cosas. Me metí a la ducha.

 **Bill:** Me tapé del todo para que no me molestase y me puse a pensar en ir cambiando la ropa de invierno y verano del armario, y hacer limpieza de paso.

 **Tom:** Salí de la ducha y entré al cuarto desnudo para vestirme.

 **Bill:** Me gustó muchísimo lo que vi, pero no le dije nada. Me dediqué a espiarle por el borde de la manta.

 **Tom:** Le pillé espiándome- ¿Disfrutando de las vistas, princesa? -dije rebuscando unos gayumbos.

 **Bill:** No creas... Hoy no tengo ganas. -volví a taparme hasta la cabeza para que no me viera sonrojado. Me encogí para que tampoco viera que estaba empezando a excitarme.

 **Tom:** Ya... -ni de coña- Pues entonces si no tienes ganas, me visto...

 **Bill:** Pues hazlo. Por mí, no hay problema. -me quité los cascos y los dejé a tientas en la mesilla.

 **Tom:** Da igual. De todos modos tengo calor. Me voy desnudo a hacer la cena.

 **Bill:** Pues vale. Haces bien. -salió y vi que estaba otra vez empalmado. Intenté resistirme, pero al final empecé a masturbarme otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me puse a hacer la puta cena, la puse en la mesa y me senté- ¡Bill! ¡La cena!

 **Bill:** Le oí gritar, pero me quedaba poco para correrme y me negué a parar.

 **Tom:** ¡Bill! -me levanté y entré al cuarto y de repente le vi correrse de un grito.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo al verle ahí. Toda la calma que me había dado el orgasmo se esfumó. Cogí un par de toallitas y me limpie, muerto de vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Que está la cena -dije mirándole con la ceja alzada- Sal... cuando estés listo -me puse unos gayumbos y unos pantalones para disimular mi erección y me fui a sentar en la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me puse el pijama y fui a la cocina. Me senté en frente de Tom y empecé a comer en silencio.

 **Tom:** ¿Bien, no? -pregunté levantando la mirada hacia él.

 **Bill:** De puta madre. -respondí sin alzar la mirada.

 **Tom:** Ya, ya te he visto... -me callé- Me alegro... -seguí comiendo.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -terminé de cenar.- ¿Puedo dormir ya? ¿o vas a seguir igual?

 **Tom:** Miré la hora. Eran las once- Haz lo que te salga de la polla -me fui a meter a la cama.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él y me tumbé lejos. -Por fin... -dije en voz alta, para joder.

 **Tom:** Si no hubieras decidido comerte el suelo... ¿Tenías hambre? -se la devolví.

 **Bill:** Claro, es lo que tiene. Adoro que las putas mojabragas de la clase me tiren al suelo. Ole, tú, Tom. -estaba hasta la polla ya.

 **Tom:** Gracias -suspiré- Lo siento...

 **Bill:** Da igual. -dije mirando por la ventana. Solo quería dormir.

 **Tom:** Lo siento de verdad. Por todo -le dije.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Te importa que lo hablemos mañana? Ahora mismo no estoy como para hablar de esto... -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Vale -me giré y no dije nada más. O sea, me disculpaba por haberme puesto gilipollas a pesar de que me había puesto gilipollas por una cagada suya y porque él también se había puesto gilipollas y me mandaba a la mierda. A pastar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Mañana hablamos, te lo juro. Llevo un día de mierda y necesito dormir para no decirte más gilipolleces.

 **Tom:** He dicho que vale -contesté borde y me tomé una pastilla para dormir porque con esa mala hostia no iba a haber dios quien durmiera.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos y me fui del cuarto. 

-Anna... ¿puedo dormir hoy aquí? -pregunté entrando en su cuarto. La pobre nos había oído todo el día. 

-Sí, claro... Yo voy con Tom, ¿vale? -asentí y me dejó solo. Estuve llorando hasta que caí muerto de cansancio.

 **Tom:** Desperté por la mañana y vi a Anna en mi cama- ¿Qué cojones ha pasado? -pregunté flipado.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir que me movían. Era Anna.- Hola, pequeña... -vi que tenía mala cara. -¿estamos en un lío? -me preocupé.

 **Tom:** Me fui a hacer la puta mierda del desayuno de bastante mala hostia- No muerdo -grité para que salieran.

 **Bill:** Quédate aquí... Esto es cosa mía. -fui a la cocina y le vi cabreado.- ¿No sabes hablar sin gritar?

 **Tom:** Vamos a llegar tarde -sonreí irónico- Así que o desayunáis lo que he preparado o hacéis lo que os salga de la polla, pero vamos. Más que nada porque el profesor soy yo y la puta asistencia es obligatoria y cada falta resta de la nota final. ¿No querías trato igual? Pues toma trato igual. Y dile a Anna que no se preocupe, que con ella no va la cosa.

 **Bill:** Iba a decirle una de las cosas más hirientes que podría decirle nunca, pero al final me callé. Salí sin decir nada y le dije a Anna que fuera a desayunar.

 **Tom:** Entró intimidada a la cocina- Desayuna tranquila. Contigo no estoy enfadado. Aunque estaría bien que me explicaras qué cojones hacías en mi cama. 

-Bill... Vino a mi cama y yo le dejé espacio -explicó en bajo.

-Ahh... Bueno, come, que ya solo llegáis a mi clase -le dije acabando yo de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Me vestí y maquillé lo mejor que pude. Cogí el Audi y fui a clase sin decir ni adiós.

 **Tom:** Me monté en el Range Rover- ¿Vienes? -se montó en el copiloto y puse la música a tope hasta que llegamos. Fui a toda velocidad y adelanté a Bill. Aparque derrapando y me metí a dar clase. Es que era gilipollas, cómo coño se le ocurría conducir con el hombro dislocado. Cerré la puerta antes de que Bill llegara y tuvo que entrar tarde.

 **Bill:** Tom me miró con chulería y me tocó la polla. Le saqué el dedo y me fui de clase con un portazo. Me apetecía dormir más, así que apagué el móvil y me fui a la casa de Simone.

 **Tom:** Empezaron a oírse murmullos- ¡Silencio! -grité y seguí con la clase las dos interminables horas.

 **Bill:** Estuve durmiendo toda la mañana. Como al despertar no tuve hambre, volví a dormirme. Durmiendo no se lloraba.

 **Tom:** Salimos de clase y me volví a casa con Anna. Pasé la tarde y vi que no volvía- Esto no puede seguir así. ¿Sabes dónde está Bill? -negó con la cabeza- Joder. Se me ocurre un sitio. Voy a buscarle -me fui a la casa de su madre y llamé a la puerta. Bill abrió- Tenemos que hablar -le dije muy serio.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me hice a un lado para que pasara.- Vamos al salón... ¿te parece?

 **Tom:** Pasé y me senté- Hemos hecho el gilipollas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y miré por la ventana.- Pero mucho... -no sabía qué decir.

 **Tom:** Te invito a comer. A un italiano caro. Esta vez traigo la cartera -se la enseñé.

 **Bill:** No quiero comer en un italiano caro. -dejé la cartera a un lado.- Siento mucho todo lo que hice y dije ayer. No pienso que seas un maricón, y no me amargas ni nada.

 **Tom:** Ni yo que seas un calientapollas. Y siento lo que dije del suelo. Si te sirve de consuelo le acabo de poner un cero a la pava -me encogí de hombros- Y me da igual que me llames Tommy delante de todos.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -le acaricié y me mordí el labio.- ¿Me perdonas?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Y tú a mi?

 **Bill:** No tengo nada que perdonarte. -dije con sencillez. Quería besarle, pero no me atrevía.

 **Tom:** Le besé yo al ver que él no se atrevía y de un segundo a otro, estábamos prácticamente comiéndonos el uno al otro. Al separarnos, Bill se abrazó a mi pecho con fuerza. Le acaricié- ¿Aceptas ahora mi invitación? -le dije besándole el pelo.

 **Bill:** Es que no tengo hambre... Pero si tú quieres comer, vamos. -me levanté.

 **Tom:** ¿Cómo te encuentras del hombro y de tu herida? -le pregunté preocupado al ver su mueca de dolor.

 **Bill:** Bien... Solo me molesta el brazo. -le di la mano.- ¿Vamos? ¿O prefieres quedarte?

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a la colina? -le pregunté mimoso.

 **Bill:** Si quieres... Me da igual. -dije sonriendo un poquito.

 **Tom:** Vamos -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Al salir vi los dos coches.- ¿Cuál llevamos?

 **Tom:** No deberías conducir... -asintió. Llevamos su Audi a casa y volvimos en taxi a por mi Range Rover. No subimos al coche.

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos? -pregunté sonriendo un poquito.

 **Tom:** Paré en un italiano para comprar pasta y pizza para llevar para los dos. Bill no quería, pero seguro que si me veía le iba a apetecer- Me he comprado yo comida que yo sí tengo hambre -le sonreí. No le dije que tenía para él para hacerle rabiar un poco. Puse su música y se sorprendió mucho que la pusiera en mi coche. Sonreí de lado.

 **Bill:** ¿Te ha dado fiebre o algo? -pregunté. Estaba un poco dolorido y cansado, y mi voz sonó más baja de lo que pretendía.

 **Tom:** Oye que si quieres cambio y pongo mis CDs... -se apresuró a negar- ¿Te encuentras bien? Podemos volver a casa.

 **Bill:** No... Tengo ganas de ir a la colina... Hace mucho que no voy, quiero relajarme -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Aunque no sé. Vas demasiado precioso y yo soy muy celoso. No sé si quiero que te vea nadie que no sea yo. Aunque eso no es excusa, porque entonces no te dejaría salir de casa -se sonrojo.

 **Bill:** Allí nunca hay nadie. Por eso es mi lugar especial. -dije un poco rojo todavía.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Soy cabrón pero no tanto. No te secuestraria jamás... Otra vez -bromeé pensando en cómo nos conocimos. Pero era cierto que jamás lo volvería a hacer.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- ¿Aprovechamos que hace bueno para dormir allí?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Llevamos mantas en el maletero -dije aparcando.

 **Bill:** Guay. -me bajé y cogí las mantas. Sin esperarle, me fui a mi zona preferida de la colina.

 **Tom:** Las extendió por el suelo y dejó algunas para taparnos. Cogí solo mi comida y la llevé. Por suerte seguía bastante caliente. Me senté con Bill, nos tapé y empecé a comer a ver si me decía algo.

 **Bill:** ¿Has traído algo de beber? Muero de sed. -dije con voz de bueno.

 **Tom:** Te he comprado una cocacola por si acaso -se la tendí y empezó a beber.

 **Bill:** Gracias... Estaba seco. -me acurruqué en su pecho.- ¿Me he perdido algo importante en clase?

 **Tom:** Cuando te has ido pegando un portazo, han murmurado pero les he gritado para que se callaran. He dejado fatal delante de todos a la que tiró del cable y... Bueno, lo que hoy me tocaba explicar era lo más difícil del curso, pero ya te lo explicaré este finde -le respondí. Se quedó mirando mi comida con cara de hambre y sonreí de lado- ¿Tienes hambre?

 **Bill:** Un poquillo... Pero no pasa nada. Ya comeré luego. -me sentía... raro. Pero raro en plan que no sabía qué hacer ni decir. Preferí callarme.

 **Tom:** Me reí y fui hacia el coche a por su comida. Se la traje y se quedó mirándola con ganas.

 **Bill:** ¿Y todo eso? -pregunté con curiosidad.- ¿Es para mí?

 **Tom:** No -hizo un puchero- Es broma -me reí.

 **Bill:** Idiota... Ahora me lo como todo. -no iba a poder ni de coña, pero quería molestarle.

 **Tom:** Es tuyo. Yo tengo aquí el mío -me encogí de hombros- Por cierto, ese no es tu sitio.

 **Bill:** Pero estoy bien aquí. -dije con un puchero. Me encantaba sentarme en sus piernas, pero no me apetecía moverme.

 **Tom:** Muy mal, enano. Pues ya no comes -le cogí la bandejita de plástico en la que me habían servido la pasta para llevar.

 **Bill:** ¡No! -Me lancé para intentar quitárselo.

 **Tom:** Acabó sentado encima mío en su intento por recuperar la comida y se la tendí entonces.

 **Bill:** ¿Siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya? -pregunté "picado".

 **Tom:** ¿Me casé contigo, no? -pregunté afirmándolo.

 **Bill:** Pero eso fue porque yo también quise. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** Elegiste bien -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** A veces te pasas de creído. -me terminé la comida y me tumbé a mirar las estrellas.

 **Tom:** Yo ya había acabado de comer, así que me tumbé con él asegurándome de que llevaba la navaja a mano por si aparecía alguien.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué llevas en el bolsillo? -las llaves del coche estaban frente a mi cara, y habíamos dejado los teléfonos en el coche...

 **Tom:** La navaja. No va a pasar nada, pero estamos durmiendo al aire libre -expliqué.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me puse de cara a él. Me sentía bastante mal aún por lo que ocurrió ayer... Fui demasiado gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi y le besé con intensidad- ¿Seguro que no te dolerá el brazo si dormimos aquí? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Tranquilo. No va a pasar nada. -le besé para que no dijera nada. Sí que iba a doler (ya dolía) pero daba igual.

 **Tom:** Ponte cómodo -le dije y bostezo.

 **Bill:** Ya lo estoy... Susurré contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y volvió a bostezar. Se le cerraban los ojos- Pues duerme... -no tardó mucho en dormirse. De madrugada le noté temblar y como no tenía más mantas, no me quedó más remedio que cargarlo hasta el coche y conducir a casa.

 **Bill:** Me desperté bien entrada la mañana por el puto sol. Al abrir los ojos, me vi solo en la cama. Me agobié pensando que lo ocurrido la tarde anterior era cosa de mi imaginación.- ¿Tom? -llamé con voz temblorosa.

 **Tom:** Abrí la puerta entrando con el desayuno- ¿No me vas a dejar nunca despertarte a mi con el desayuno? -le pregunté y suspiró- Estabas temblando y no había más mantas así que te traje a casa y te puse el pijama -le expliqué sentándome en la cama.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Estaba muy asustado... -me mordí el labio y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

 **Tom:** Pues no lo estés. Por cierto. He llamado a un médico para que me diera algo para el dolor para ti y me ha dado estas pastillas. Me ha dicho que funcionan bastante bien -me senté en la cama con la bandeja.

 **Bill:** Si no me duele... -mentí en parte. Me molestaba, y me era difícil moverme, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Por si te entra dolor.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- ¿Has traído desayuno para los dos? -pregunté cambiando de tema.

 **Tom:** Sí -le di un sorbo al café.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -empecé a desayunar.

 **Tom:** De nada, princesa... Oye. Para que se te quite la culpabilidad ¿prefieres que te haga el amor o que te folle?

 **Bill:** No sé de qué me hablas. -dije sin parar de comer. Si no hablaba, no notaría que estaba realmente mal.

 **Tom:** Mmm. Voy a hacerte el amor -decidí- Cuando acabemos de desayunar.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada. Yo ya había terminado, pero no estaba muy seguro de hacer el amor con Tom.

 **Tom:** Dejé a un lado la bandeja y le atraje a mi besándole con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso, pero seguía dudando. No quería que luego todo fuera una broma...

 **Tom:** Le quité el pañuelo que usaba de cabestrillo con cuidado y le saqué la camiseta intentando no hacerle daño. Me subí encima y empecé a besarle y a acariciarle por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me dejé hacer, empezando a relajarme. Notaba cómo mi cuerpo se destensaba y daba lugar al ligero temblor que se apoderaba de mí cuando Tom me trataba así.

 **Tom:** Me quité la ropa y le quité a él lo que le quedaba besé su cuello. Le empecé a dilatar con cuidado. Bill estaba temblando.

 **Bill:** Busqué sus labios y le besé con mimo. Estaba más tranquilo, pero la culpa no se iba del todo.

 **Tom:** Te quiero, princesa -dije para que se calmara. Le terminé de dilatar y le penetré sin separar mis labios de los suyos.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy fuerte y volví a besarle. Me abrazó y comenzó un vaivén lento pero fuerte.- Ah... Te quiero... -susurré entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé al ritmo de mis embestidas hasta que nos corrimos los dos casi a la vez. Salí de él y entre besos nos limpié y le volví a vestir.

 **Bill:** Le abracé.- Gracias... -le besé con mucha dulzura y nos tapé.- ¿Nos quedamos aquí un rato más?

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... Solo quiero pasar un rato tranquilo contigo. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Se me abrazó- ¿Qué mejor manera de pasar un viernes que en la cama?

 **Bill:** Mierda... No quiero ir a clase luego. Aunque sea la tuya. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Bill. Los viernes no doy clase. Y son las dos de la tarde -me reí.

 **Bill:** Joder... Pues estaba muy rayado. -hice una mueca y volvió a reírse.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Tranquilo, ya te deja Anna los apuntes. Además tenemos tú y yo una clase de guitarra pendiente.

 **Bill:** Cierto... ¿me la das después de comer?

 **Tom:** Asentí- O mañana... Cuando quieras.

 **Bill:** Me da igual... -le besé.- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Tom:** ¿Peli y la ignoramos?

 **Bill:** Me parece bien... Pero elige tú. -me hice una bolita para no salir de la cama.

 **Tom:** Enchufé la tele en un canal cualquiera y me giré hacia Bill.

 **Bill:** Me miraba muy fijamente y me puse nervioso.- ¿Qué pasa? -estaba muy rojo.

 **Tom:** Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y le besé.- Tú estás guapísimo. -me tumbé encima de él. Me puse a pensar en lo ocurrido ayer y se me aguaron los ojos. Seguía un poco deprimido y culpable.

 **Tom:** Princesa, ¿qué te pasa? -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No es nada. -me incliné y le besé con intensidad, intentando decirle cuánto le quería a través de mis labios.

 **Tom:** Sonreí contra sus labios y le agarré de la cintura. Intercalábamos picos y besos intensos. Al final, apoyó su frente en la mía y me miró fijamente. Se le veía triste- Dime lo que te pasa.

 **Bill:** Que te quiero... Y soy el gilipollas con más suerte del planeta. -susurré y volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** No insultes a mi marido que te reviento -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Le insulto si me da la gana. Sobre todo porque tengo razón. -dije un poco serio.

 **Tom:** No la tienes. Y no sé porqué dices esas cosas -dije sin soltarle.

 **Bill:** Porque son ciertas. Y sí que tengo razón... -apoyé la cabeza en su pecho.

 **Tom:** ¿Y por qué, según tú, son ciertas?

 **Bill:** Porque yo lo sé. -dije serio.

 **Tom:** Pues yo sé que no.

 **Bill:** No, no lo sabes. Y no te lo voy a decir. -le besé con intensidad y bajé por su cuello hacia su pecho.

 **Tom:** Ah, ¿y... por qué? -gemí.

 **Bill:** En lugar de responder, seguí besando su cuello y empecé a sobarle la polla. Iba a hacerle un regalito...

 **Tom:** Joder... -dije cuando me metió la mano al pantalón.

 **Bill:** Le bajé los pantalones y bajo su atenta mirada, me metí su polla en la boca lentamente.

 **Tom:** Ah, joder. Rápido.

 **Bill:** Le ignoré y seguí torturándole con movimientos lentos que le arrancaban gemidos graves y muy sexys. Me ponía a mil.

 **Tom:** Dios Bill, rápido -pedí desesperado.

 **Bill:** Me rendí y aumenté el ritmo todo lo que pude. Quería hacerle reventar en mi boca.

 **Tom:** Presionó el piercing en mi punta y reventé en su boca.

 **Bill:** Se lo enseñé y luego lo tragué todo. Me tumbé a su lado boca abajo para que no viera que estaba totalmente duro.

 **Tom:** Le quité el pantalón y aprovechando su postura, le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí.- ¿Qué... haces...?

 **Tom:** Follarte -le penetré.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y me levanté un poco, quedando a cuatro patas. Bueno, a tres- Más... Fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las caderas y me impulsé para follarle con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Gemí su nombre varias veces y luego me incorporé y pegué mi espalda a su pecho. Empecé a masturbarme mientras él atacaba mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Grita mi nombre -le dije contra su cuello.

 **Bill:** Oh... ¡Tom! -obedecí muy excitado. Sentía que iba a correrme en cualquier momento...

 **Tom:** Reventé en su interior y le quité la mano para masturbarle yo.

 **Bill:** Me dejé masturbar mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez. Al final, me corrí con un grito demasiado grave para haber sido mío...

 **Tom:** Lamí mi mano y a Bill se le escapó un gemido bajo. Sonreí de lado y cogí papel.

 **Bill:** ¿Me pasas un poco para limpiarme? -pregunté sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Toma.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -me limpié y me dejé caer de cualquier forma en la cama. Me había dejado agotado.

 **Tom:** Deberíamos comer -le dije hambriento.

 **Bill:** Ahora voy... Ve tú primero si quieres. -dije con los ojos medio cerrados.

 **Tom:** Voy -me levanté y empecé a comer. Fue pasando el finde. Le expliqué la clase que se había perdido y estuvimos moñas el resto del finde. Estaba evitando follar con Bill por miedo a hacerle daño en el brazo, pero la mañana del domingo no me puse resistir y al final caí ante sus insinuaciones. Era la hora de comer y yo moría de hambre, así que me fui al salón.

 **Bill:** Decidí que iría un par de minutos después, pero me quedé dormido como un tronco.

 **Tom:** Hice la comida y cuando fui a avisar a Bill lo vi dormido. Me quedé un rato mirándole, pero al final fui a comer y me quedé hablando con Anna.

 **Bill:** Me desperté más tarde de lo pensado, y encima muerto de hambre. Me puse un pantalón de chándal y fui al salón, donde estaban Tom y Anna.- Hola... -dije muy rojo por la vergüenza.

 **Tom:** Buenos días... O noches -dije. Anna se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada y yo también.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy nervioso por la mirada de Anna.- Ahora vengo. -fui al cuarto y me puse una camiseta enorme, que no marcaba más que mis hombros.

 **Tom:** Salió vestido y me encogí de hombros- Sigues igual de precioso y de follable.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la cabeza ladeada.- No sé de qué me hablas. -Me senté en el sofá pequeño y cogí mi bloc para seguir con el dibujo del lago.

 **Tom:** No hace falta que disimules, todos los presentes sabemos que lo sabes -le guiñé en ojo- Billy, lleva razón -me despollé.

 **Bill:** Sigo sin entenderos. -bajé la mirada y volví a centrarme en el dibujo.

 **Tom:** Nos miramos Anna y yo con malicia y Anna se le acercó por detrás a hacerle un masaje en el hombro bueno y yo me senté a su lado a acariciarle la pierna.

 **Bill:** Anna... Para. No me dejas dibujar. -protesté. Estaba muy inspirado, y no quería parar ahora.

 **Tom:** Pusimos los ojos en blanco y nos apartamos los dos.

 **Bill:** Si queréis follar, id vosotros. Yo no tengo ganas ahora... -dije sin alzar la mirada del papel.

 **Tom:** Nos quedamos los dos chafados en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Les miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Qué hacéis ahí con esos caretos?

 **Tom:** Que queríamos follar contigo -dijimos a la vez y se empezó a despollar.

 **Bill:** Pero Tom me ha agotado ya. No puedo follar más hoy. -les expliqué como si fueran niños pequeños, intentando no reírme demasiado.

 **Tom:** No es justo -nos quejamos.

 **Bill:** Pues eso se lo decís a Tom. No es mi culpa que no pueda soltarme ni dos minutos. -les guiñé el ojo.

 **Tom:** Encima no hagas eso que te queda muy sexy -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Me reí y repetí el gesto con una sonrisa de pillo que sabía que le ponía mucho.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mirándole babeando todo el suelo. Pero no fui el único creo que Anna lo encharcó y no de babas.

 **Bill:** Me reí, esta vez un poco nervioso.- Va, cortad el rollo que ya no tiene gracia.

 **Tom:** Es que no estamos de coña -soltó Anna.

 **Bill:** Pero antes me hacía gracia. Ya no. -bajé la mirada rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Llamaron al timbre. Fue Anna a abrir y era Patrick, que se encerró con él en el cuarto y yo me quedé comiéndome a Bill con la mirada.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- ¿Tantas ganas tienes?

 **Tom:** Sí, pero da igual. Vamos a cenar -me levanté y me fui a la cocina.

 **Bill:** Espera... -fui detrás de él. Solo tenía una opción, pero no sabía si él querría... Me puse frente a él y le enseñé dos pastillitas azules. No me atreví a mirarle a la cara.

 **Tom:** Pero si no... tienes... ganas -dije demasiado tentado.

 **Bill:** Coge una, anda... -insistí mirándole de reojo. Le veía tentado.

 **Tom:** No quiero... forzarte a esto si... no te apetece.

 **Bill:** Te he dicho que no porque sin estoy ya no me empalmo más hoy... -expliqué.- En serio, cenamos y la tomamos.

 **Tom:** Se me acercó y se me restregó un poco y al final, cedí.

 **Bill:** Nos tomamos la pastilla y un rato después, estábamos desnudos en el suelo.- Joder... Ahora tengo muchas ganas... de follar...

 **Tom:** Me lancé a su boca sin dejarle decir nada más y empecé a dilatarle con lubricante.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le clavé las uñas sin querer. Estaba intentando decirle que me follase, pero su boca no me dejaba.

 **Tom:** Cuando se descuidó, se la metí con fuerza. Enredé las manos en su pelo mientras metía y sacaba. Sin darme cuenta, le tiré del pelo y él, en respuesta, me clavó las uñas... Otra vez.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer y quité una de sus manos de su pelo para ponerla en mi polla.- Tócame... Voy a correrme. -exigí entre jadeos y gemidos.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con rapidez hasta que los dos reventamos- Fóllame ahora tú.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le obligué a ponerse a cuatro patas. Empecé a dilatarle y no pude evitar lamer un par de veces. Tom gemía y gritaba, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Me estaba controlando mucho por su brazo. Ahora que me follaba él no había problema pero follándole yo... Estaba ahí volviéndome loco y necesitaba que me la metiese ya.

 **Bill:** Saqué mis dedos a lo bestia de su cuerpo y le penetré de golpe.

 **Tom:** Jodeeer -eché la cabeza para atrás.

 **Bill:** Me moví como un bruto y me lancé a su cuello.- Grita mi nombre, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Biiiiiiill -me levanté estrellando mi espalda contra su pecho.

 **Bill:** Le hice girar la cabeza y le besé de forma muy guarra. Le agarré la polla y empecé a masturbarle.- Córrete, Tommy... Pero no dejes de gritar mi nombre. -volví a besarle el cuello.

 **Tom:** Entre gritos a lo bestia, gemidos y gritos de su nombre, reventé en su mano y apreté el culo, lo que hizo que el se corriera también. Me dejé caer al colchón jadeando. Estaba otra vez empalmado a lo que me pude dar cuenta.

 **Bill:** Me lamí la mano y empecé a comerle la polla. Entonces oí a Anna tocarse en el salón. Patrick trabajaba y seguramente se habría quedado con ganas de más. Paré.- ¿Nos unimos a ella?

 **Tom:** Vamos -salimos y se nos quedó mirando ansiosa y yo me lancé a las tetas de mi hermana. Nos pasamos toda la noche follando, hasta que acabamos los tres tirados en el sofá de cualquier manera. Miré la hora- ¡Hostia las seis!

 **Bill:** ¡No jodas! -medio grité flipado. Yo quería dormir... Y encima no iba a darme tiempo de ducharme ni nada.

 **Tom:** Bill cálmate, quédate hoy en casa -le dije en serio.

 **Bill:** No, no puedo faltar. Estos días están dando cosas muy importantes. -salí corriendo hacia la ducha.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Ya sabemos quién se ducha hoy y quiénes no -dije yendo al fregadero a echarme agua por todos los lados para lavarme un poco.- Espera, que soy gilipollas, me voy a meter a la ducha también. 

-Ah, pues yo también -nos metimos en la ducha y Bill flipó.

-Tranquilo, princesa que no queremos follar más solo lavarnos -su cara era un cuadro.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero que necesito espacio vital! -conseguí echar a Anna.- Tom, en serio, déjame ducharme a gusto.

 **Tom:** Es que me quiero duchar yo también y si no, no me da tiempo. Estamos los tres llenos de semen por todos los lados. ¿Solo puedes ducharte tú o qué? -le dije algo molesto.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Haced lo que queráis... -volvieron a meterse y me duché en tiempo récord. Me vestí y en lo que se duchaban ellos, les hice el desayuno. Como no tenía hambre, fui a maquillarme.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba algo borde y yo molesto. Fuimos a clase y me tiré la primera hora en la cafetería jugando con el móvil. Me fui a segunda que era mi clase y entré. Bill ni me saludó. Empecé a dar clase y a lo que me di cuenta estaba dormido. Me jodió muchísimo. Yo tampoco había dormido y estaba despierto. Me fui a despertarle- ¿Bien o qué?

 **Bill:** Pues ahora mismo, no. -le miré fatal. O sea, no dormía por él, porque quiso follar, ¿y no era capaz de dejarme dormir?

 **Tom:** Pues atiende -le dije borde.

 **Bill:** No soy el único que duerme. -respondí en el mismo tono. Y era verdad. Anna estaba como un tronco, y había otro par durmiendo.

 **Tom:** ¡Anna! -se levantó sobresaltada. Y de paso se levantaron los otros dos- Porque estabas roncando -le contesté.

 **Bill:** Mentira. Yo no ronco. -dije muy enfadado.

 **Tom:** ¿Roncaba o no? -dije en alto y se oyó un "Siiii". Le miré con chulería.

 **Bill:** Que te follen. -me reboté muchísimo y me fui de clase.

 **Tom:** ¿A dónde coño vas? -le cogí del brazo bueno antes de que saliera por la puerta.

 **Bill:** Me voy. No puedes obligarme a estar aquí si no quiero. -me solté y me largué a la colina.

 **Tom:** Vi desde la ventana de clase que se iba en MI Range Rover- De puta madre, vamos a tener que volver andando -le dije a Anna de mala hostia.

 **Bill:** Dejé el Range Rover en casa y me fui en el Audi. Llegué a la colina y me puse a llorar mientras las horas pasaban perezosamente.

 **Tom:** Nos tiramos dos días sin parar de discutir hasta que Anna se hartó y decidió que lo arregláramos de una manera que no le hizo ni puta gracia a Bill. Bill y ella comieron juntos. Al acabar, me llamó y fui. Salió y puso varios muebles bloqueando la puerta- La comida de Bill llevaba laxante. Y si no lo arregláis no salís. Vosotros veréis -aporreé la puerta.

-¡Anna! -grité.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo.- ¡Anna! ¡Abre la puta puerta! -Joder... Como no abriera, se iba a liar una tremenda, pero yo no quería dar mi brazo a torcer...

 **Tom:** Que no, que lo arregléis -gritó. Le pegué una patada a la puerta y me giré hacia Bill.

 **Bill:** Me llevé las manos al pelo y de forma inconsciente empecé a tirar de él. Estaba muy nervioso, y el tiempo se agotaba...- ¡ANNA! ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA, O TE MATO CUANDO SALGA!

 **Tom:** ¡Que ya hemos hecho las paces! -grité mintiendo.

-Mentira, se oye todo. Hacedlas.

 **Bill:** ¡ANNA! ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA! -me desesperé. Se me aguaron los ojos y empecé a hiperventilar.

 **Tom:** Bill -suspiré- Vamos a hacer las paces para que abra. Ademas llevamos dos días a malas por una tontería. Vamos a estar bien -le dije.

 **Bill:** Asentí. Me encontraba fatal...- No quiero estar mal, amor...

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Luego hablamos en condiciones. ¡Abre ya Anna! -abrió y Bill salió corriendo.

 **Bill:** Pasé tres horas encerrado en el baño, llorando de asco y humillación. Al salir, fui derecho a Anna y la miré con todo mi odio.- Eres una maldita puta. No se te ocurra volver a hablarme. -me largué al cuarto llorando.

 **Tom:** Yo lo hacia con buena intención -dijo triste.

-Voy a intentar que se le pase -hice una mueca y asintió.

 **Bill:** Estaba llorando en la cama, hecho una bolita, cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien entró.- Quiero estar solo. -dije para que quien fuera no se acercara.

 **Tom:** ¿No puedo entrar? -pregunté- Anna me ha dado una idea y he llamado al traumatólogo de la selección nacional de fútbol para que te cure del todo lo del hombro. Ha dicho que llega y en menos de media hora te deja totalmente recuperado.

 **Bill:** Vale... Hasta entonces estaré dormido, ¿vale? -dormir siempre me hacía dejar atrás todo lo malo...

 **Tom:** Sonó el timbre- Ya ha llegado.

 **Bill:** Vale... Pues que pase. -me quité la camiseta y me senté a esperarle.

 **Tom:** Le dejé que entrara y mientras, hice planes con Anna- Si no le convenzo para que te perdone, le digo que te voy a torturar para que lo impida. -asintió dudosa.

 **Bill:** Me hizo bastante daño, pero me curó el hombro. Se fue a hablar con Tom y yo me metí en la cama. Quería dormir y olvidar la horrible tarde que había pasado.

 **Tom:** Le pagué una cantidad indecente de dinero al médico y me metí con Bill- ¿Princesa? ¿Tan enfadado estás con Anna?

 **Bill:** Es gilipollas. Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, también estarías así. -dije con voz ahogada por la manta.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Es que yo una vez hice lo mismo con los chicos. No dejaban de taladrarme la cabeza y lo hice para que se perdonaran. Acabé a hostias con Georg y los dos en el hospital.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no puedo acabar a hostias con Anna, así que simplemente no pienso hablar con ella nunca más. -dije sin destaparme aún.

 **Tom:** Se siente muy mal.

 **Bill:** Pues que hubiera pensado. Para algo tiene cerebro, ¿no? -dije a mala hostia.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- ¿Tan enfadado estas? -asintió. Salí del cuarto- Grita resístete y sígueme el rollo -la cogí y salió Bill corriendo a ver que pasaba- Si tan enfadado estás, la llevo a la casa.

 **Bill:** No. -dije muy serio.- Eso sería prestarle demasiada atención. -me senté en el sofá a leer.

 **Tom:** Me quede a cuadros- Te ha ofendido. Me la voy a llevar -ella se intentaba resistir y yo me la cargué a hombros. Se me escurría y la dejé en el sofá para atarla.

 **Bill:** Que te estés quieto. ¿No puedes dejarme resolver las cosas a mi puta manera? -solté cabreado.

 **Tom:** No puedo evitar defenderte si te ofenden.

 **Bill:** Pues déjame a mí. Ya soy mayorcito. -la desaté y me senté.

 **Tom:** Ella hizo como que intentaba huir y yo la cogí- Si tanto te ha ofendido a mi también. Y yo hago esto con quienes me ofenden -la cargué a mis hombros.

 **Bill:** Me decidí a usar psicología inversa.- Pues vale. Haz lo que quieras.

 **Tom:** Me quede cagadísimo. Joder...- Genial -la seguí atando.

 **Bill:** Joder... ¿por qué no paraba?- Voy contigo. Quiero ver lo que haces.

 **Tom:** La terminé de atar y la cargué- Bien -me empecé a acojonar, pero ya en la puerta Bill me paró.

 **Bill:** ¿Eres gilipollas? Suéltala. -dije cabreado y le hice bajar a Anna de sus brazos. La desaté.

 **Tom:** Ella tenía un ataque de ansiedad. Yo pensaba que fingía muy bien, pero debía ser de verdad. Se encerró en el cuarto y a lo que fui a ir, me la encontré en el suelo con las venas rajadas, escupiendo espuma por la boca y sin conocimiento-¡BIIIIILL!

 **Bill:** Fui corriendo y me quedé flipado al verla así. La cogí en brazos.- ¡Vamos al hospital, ya! -dije muy nervioso.

 **Tom:** Le até torniquetes en los brazos y fuimos corriendo al coche. Al llegar al hospital acababa de haber un accidente de coche múltiple y no tenían sangre para darle a Anna. Había perdido mucha. Solo Bill era compatible. Le miré destrozado- ¿Lo harás?

 **Bill:** ¿En serio lo preguntas? -Me giré hacia el doctor.- Saque todo lo que necesite. -dije medio llorando. Me sentaron al lado de su camilla y empezaron a extraer mi sangre para pasarla al cuerpo de Anna. La vi tan pálida y débil que me eché a llorar, aun sin tener derecho a hacerlo.

 **Tom:** Me quedé en la sala de espera mirando a la nada.

 **Bill:** Cuando me sacaron toda la sangre necesaria, fui a la sala de espera con Tom y le abracé.- Amor... Llora. -susurré en su oído. Estaba seguro de que lo necesitaba.

 **Tom:** No pude contenerme y lloré- Odio llorar -le dije. Justo llegó el médico para decirnos que ya le habían hecho el lavado de estómago y la transfusión. Se encontraba despierta.

 **Bill:** Le di un besito en los labios y sequé sus lágrimas.- Vamos a verla...

 **Tom:** Entré yo primero- ¿En qué estabas pensando? -me senté y le cogí de la mano. Vio a Bill entrar pero le apartó la mirada.

 **Bill:** Anna... Sé que me debes odiar. Soy un gilipollas y no merezco que me perdones, pero te juro que haré todo lo posible para que lo hagas. -dije en voz baja. Me había sentido mal mientras esperaba, pero lo de ahora era mucho peor.

 **Tom:** Ella no respondió- Creo que os debería dejar a solas -me apretó con fuerza la mano- No te vayas. No me dejes a solas con él -me dijo con voz ronca. Me quedé en shock. Había vivido muchas veces esa situación pero... siempre era de mi de quien tenían miedo.

 **Bill:** Anna... -se me aguaron los ojos.- No voy a hacerte daño. Yo... Yo quiero ayudarte.

 **Tom:** Bill te ha salvado, Anna. Él te ha donado su sangre -le dije cuando fui capaz de articular palabra- Él no iba a dejar que te pasara nada malo. Solo estaba usando psicología inversa creyendo que iba a funcionar conmigo -me inventé. Bill me miró flipado, pero Anna no se dio cuenta- Estaba enfadado pero nunca hubiera dejado que te hiciera nada -vivir esta situación desde este punto de vista era raro.

 **Bill:** Te juro, pequeña, que si hubiera tenido la más ligera duda de que pudiera hacerte algo, le habría detenido. Eres mi hermanita...

 **Tom:** N-no me has d-dicho lo mismo antes -me estaba clavando las uñas en la mano pero no dije nada.

 **Bill:** No era en serio... -volví a llorar.- Estaba enfadado, hablaba sin pensar... Y te juro por mi vida que te lo demostraré.

 **Tom:** No te creo... -dijo ella- Demuéstralo ahora -estaba muy nerviosa sin soltarme la mano para nada.

 **Bill:** Pídeme lo que quieras. -dije desesperado.

 **Tom:** Si tan seguro estás de que me lo vas a demostrar, improvisa -dijo llorando sin soltar mi mano- Calmaos -dije intentando apaciguar las cosas.

 **Bill:** ¿Puedo tocarte? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:**  Asintió algo reticente.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado.- Incorpórate. -me hizo caso y empecé a masajearle los hombros con mucho cuidado. Me acerqué un poquito más y empecé a cantarle al oído.

 **Tom:** Poco a poco, se relajó y dejó de clavarme las uñas, aunque no de agarrarme con fuerza. Acabó quedándose dormida pero sin soltarme. Bill se sentó al lado mío y se me abrazó- ¿Ahora juras en vano? -me miró sin entender- Has jurado que nunca me dejarías hacerle nada y hoy me has dejado. Menos mal que me he inventado lo de la psicología inversa...

 **Bill:** No he dicho nada porque sabía que no le harías nada. Y lo de la psicología... Has dado completamente en el clavo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro? -pregunté sorprendido.

 **Bill:** Porque es tu hermana. A lo mejor le das una hostia, pero a mí no me me engañas. Sé que no vales para torturarla.

 **Tom:** Mentira. Soy un hijo de puta -dije casi ofendido porque no me creyera capaz. Que no lo era pero eso era otro tema.

 **Bill:** Lo eres. Pero no con Anna y conmigo. -aclaré.

 **Tom:** Al fina asentí sin dejar de abrazar- ¿Estás bien?

 **Bill:** Estoy todo lo bien que se puede estar... -susurré. No iba a decirle la verdad porque esto era algo que tenía llevar yo solo.

 **Tom:** Te perdonará, ya lo verás -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Ojalá tengas razón... Voy al baño un momento, ¿vale? -le besé la mejilla y me levanté..

 **Tom:** Vale. Te espero aquí. De todos modos no es como si me pudiera mover... -levanté el brazo con la mano de Anna ahí aferrada- Deberíamos llamar a Patrick...

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Pero llámale tú. Yo estoy sin batería. -salí al baño y cuando estuve solo me eché a llorar como un niño pequeño.

 **Tom:** Cogí mi teléfono- Patrick. Ven al hospital. Anna está bien pero... se ha intentado suicidar. 

-¿¡Qué mierda ha pasado!? 

-Un gran malentendido. Bill se ha enfadado y yo he acordado con ella hacer como que la iba a torturar por ofenderlo para que hicieran las paces. Bill ha intentado usar la puta psicología inversa para que la soltara. Al final me ha detenido y se ha ido a su cuarto. Al poco he entrado y me la he encontrado. 

-¡Voy a matar a Bill! 

-No vas a matar a nadie o te espabilo a hostias. Bill sabía de sobra que yo soy incapaz de hacerle nada a Anna. Si me hubiera creído mínimamente capaz, no se hubiera arriesgado. Ya te he dicho que ha sido un puto malentendido -se oyó un suspiro.

-Vale. Pero entiende que esté cabreado con él. 

-Bill le ha donado su sangre. No había en el hospital porque justo hoy ha habido un accidente de tráfico múltiple. Si Bill no le hubiera donado la sangre, no habrían podido salvarla. 

-Está bien... -dijo frustrado- No sé qué mierda haré. 

-Solo no te metas y ven a ver a tu novia, gilipollas. 

-Voy. Mándame tu ubicación -asentí y colgué. Anna se revolvió en sueños y yo la desperté.

-Anna. Tranquila -me miró llorando.

-¿Dónde está Bill? -preguntó.

-En el baño. 

-¿De verdad que no iba a dejar que me hicieras nada? 

-Te lo juro... ¿Porqué lo has hecho? Soy incapaz de entenderlo... 

-No quiero contártelo, te dolerá... 

-Dímelo, por favor -suspiró.

-Pues porque en algún momento he empezado a creer que de verdad querías llevarme de verdad a la casa y que Bill no lo impediría. Y cuando lo ha hecho, estaba tan asustada que quería ponerle yo fin a mi vida antes de que me pasara... lo del vídeo aquel -dijo agachando la mirada. No la podía culpar por creer eso, así que simplemente le apreté la mano.

-Jamás te haría algo así. Y ya te he dicho que Bill ha intentado que no lo hiciera usando psicología inversa. Ninguno de los dos lo permitiríamos... 

-¿De verdad? 

-Te lo juro por mi puta vida -asintió.

-Quiero hablar con Bill... -me dijo ella.

-Si me sueltas, voy a llamarle -me reí y me soltó. La circulación volvió a mi mano y le fui a buscar.

 **Bill:** Soy un mierdas... -susurré y me levanté. Me lavé la cara hasta que no quedaron marcas de mi llanto y fui con Tom al cuarto de Anna.- Hola, pequeña... ¿te sientes mejor? -pregunté en voz baja y me senté en uno de los bordes de la cama.

 **Tom:**  Yo... De verdad que siento lo del laxante. Solo quería ayudaros, no pretendía ofender... Y te perdono por lo demás -le dio la mano.- Aunque me debes muchos favores sexuales -dijo medio en broma medio en serio para rebajar la tensión del ambiente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y la abracé con cuidado.- Te daré todo lo que me pidas... -le mordí el cuello con cuidado y sonreí cuando se le puso la piel de gallina.

 **Tom:** Bill, no estoy celoso, pero si hay que fingir estarlo para que me des a mi también todo lo que te pida, lo finjo... -dije y Anna se rió.

 **Bill:** A ti te lo doy aunque no te pongas celoso. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno. Siendo así... -le besé- Mira quién aparece -era Patrick.

 **Bill:** Me puse muy nervioso cuando Patrick llegó. No valía ni para mirarle a la cara.

 **Tom:** Patrick se fue corriendo a abrazar a Anna.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Porqué lo has hecho? -le acarició con mimo.

-Solo ha sido un malentendido y me he asustado... -Abracé a Bill.

-Cálmate que ya está todo bien -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada y escondí la cara en su pecho. Me daba miedo lo que Patrick pudiera decirme.

 **Tom:** Ya me he enterado... ¿Me dejas follarte como compensación? -le dijo a Bill.

-Atrévete, gilipollas, que te arranco la cabeza.

 **Bill:** Calma, amor... -le susurré asustado. Necesitaba a Tom tranquilo, diciéndome palabras dulces.

 **Tom:** Le noté asustado y le acaricié- Qué obsesión todo el mundo con MI Bill. A Anna se lo paso. Al resto no... -dije más calmado. Patrick me ignoró y se puso a mimar a Anna- Ya ha pasado. No te preocupes -susurré a Bill. Le conté porqué Anna lo había hecho en un inútil intento de que dejara de sentirse culpable.

 **Bill:** No puedo no preocuparme... -susurré mirando las vendas que escondían los cortes de Anna. Solo esperaba que no le diera por hacer lo mismo que hacía yo antes...

 **Tom:** Suspiré, le acaricié las marcas más pronunciadas que delataban su intento de suicidio y se las besé. Le besé la mejilla- Cuesta aceptarlo pero... Al final te das cuenta de que no es tu culpa, por mucho que te duela lo que haya pasado y por mucho que la hayas podido cagar.

 **Bill:** Miré mis marcas y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Ahora entendía lo que Tom pasó cada día desde que se enteró de lo de mi intento de suicidio.

 **Tom:** Olvídate. Sé cómo te sientes y me niego a que te sientas así. Sé lo que digo. Hazme caso. Por favor... -le pedí.

 **Bill:** No puedo... -Se me escapó la primera lágrima.

 **Tom:** Puedes porque eres fuerte. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees -le acuné entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza y apreté el abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio.

 **Tom:** Sí -le dije- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees -le dije sin parar de mimarle.

 **Bill:** La he roto. Era mi hermanita pequeña, una muñequita... Y la he roto. -susurré llorando. Anna llevaba un ratito dormida, y sentía la mirada de Patrick clavada en mí. Fijo qué me odiaba.

 **Tom:** No la has roto. Está bien. Se va a recuperar -le acaricié y le acuné entre mis brazos. Miré a Patrick amenazante para que no se le ocurriera decirle nada a Bill. Pero me sorprendió cuando se acercó- No la has roto. No digas tonterías -dijo.

 **Bill:** Mirad sus brazos. No van a ser los mismos jamás. Ella en sí no volverá a ser la misma... Sé muy bien lo que digo. Me tapé la cara con las manos.

 **Tom:** Bill, no puedes estar así. No es tu culpa aunque lo pueda parecer. Tú no le has rajado las muñecas.

 **Bill:** No directamente. -corregí. Me daba tanta pena ver a Anna así...

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Sabía que no se le iba a pasar así como así- No estés mal. Si no te olvidas por ti mismo hazlo por ella y por mi. Puedes y lo sé.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio y me quedé pensativo.- Haré lo que pueda... -me dolía la cabeza, quería dormir.

 **Tom:** Suspiré. Con la tontería, ya estaba amaneciendo- Imagino que el único que va a ir hoy a clase de guitarra soy yo y porque soy el profesor, ¿no? -bromeé pero era verdad. El médico entró.

-¿Alguno es familiar suyo? 

-Yo, su hermano -Bill se movió y me acerqué al médico.

-Lamento pasar a estas horas, pero acaba ahora mi turno. Vengo a darle el alta a la paciente. Lo único que necesita es que le curen y para eso tiene que ir cada dos días al médico de cabecera. Y vigiladla, pero sin que se note. Si lo nota se sentirá agobiada. Dadle cariño -me entregó el alta- No hace falta que le despertéis, podéis quedaros hasta que se levante -asentí y se fue.

-Al menos no hay que quedarse aquí mucho más...

 **Bill:** Bebí un poco de agua y me puse a esperar hasta que Anna despertara.

 **Tom:** Se despertó como a las ocho de la mañana y la llevamos a casa. La fui a tumbar en la cama, pero se fue a levantar. Se lo intentamos impedir pero se puso cabezona.

-Tenemos examen a segunda. ¿Recordáis? -dijo. Estaba actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Y como vas a explicar las vendas? -dijo Patrick y ella puso mala cara.

-Tarde o temprano me verán las cicatrices... 

-Di que he sido yo -suspiré- Total ya...

 **Bill:** Negó con la cabeza.- Ya lo resolveremos, pero no pienso quedarme en casa. -dijo convencida.

 **Tom:** Pues di que he sido yo. Si total es lo que van a pensar de todos modos. Sobre todo después del tortazo de ayer... -suspiró- Es eso o que se enteren ¿no? Y a mi ya sabes que me da igual que piensen que soy un hijo de puta. Me viene hasta bien -asintió y me abrazó.

-Gracias. 

-Olvídalo. Sé cómo me puedes devolver el favor -le guiñé el ojo y se puso muy roja.

-¿Y tu? ¿Vas a venir? Deberías dormir -le dije a Bill abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Voy a clase... necesito ir. -dije correspondiendo a su abrazo. No me había atrevido a hablar con Anna, pero esperaba poder acercarme a ella durante las clases.

 **Tom:** Pues como te vuelvas a quedar dormido en mi clase te castigaré... -dije relamiéndome. Se iba a quedar dormido fijo, porque mi clase era a última hora y tenían una hora antes del examen y dos entre el examen y la mía... Le miré con tanto vicio que se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** No me dormiré. -dije fingiendo indignación. Me cambié de ropa y cogí el bolso con los libros de clase.

 **Tom:** Yo solo te aviso... -dije yendo a cambiarme de ropa también. Cuando salimos, Patrick y Anna se abrazaban.

-He venido con mi coche, ¿os llevo? -dijo Patrick.

-Mejor ir con dos por lo que pueda pasar... //Por si "castigo" a Bill después de clase// -asintió y se montó con Anna en su coche. Me monté en el copiloto del Audi- ¿Me llevas, guapo? -dije guiñándole el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Claro que sí. -subí al coche y le besé la mejilla antes de arrancar.

 **Tom:** No le solté la mano en todo el viaje ni aunque tuviera que cambiar de marcha- Te amo. Sé que no te lo digo mucho. Tal vez debería hacerlo más... -aparcó y nos bajamos. Besé a Bill para despedirme y, cuando nos juntamos con Anna y Patrick, ella me rehuía fingiendo tenerme miedo. Le guiñé el ojo sin que nadie nos viera y me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar empujándola a mi paso. Le dejé un mensaje a Bill "Te dejo privacidad con Anna. Cuando salgas del examen avísame qué tal. Si necesitas algo de mi, estaré en la biblioteca. Te quiero, enano".

 **Bill:** "Gracias, nene... Yo también te quiero." No sabía qué hacer, porque me daba vergüenza hablar con Anna y Tom no estaba a mi lado...- ¿Te ayudo? -pregunté a Anna al verla atascada con un ejercicio.

 **Tom:** Me fui a esperar a que Bill saliera del examen. A esas alturas del día, ya todos comentaban el supuesto miedo que me tenía Anna y sus brazos vendados. Todos decían que le había rajado las venas para que pareciera un suicidio y que Patrick y Bill la salvaron. Esperé y vi salir a Bill del aula. Él no me vio. Lo abracé por detrás- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Como ha ido?

 **Bill:** Ahora estoy bastante bien... Pero el examen no sé... He pasado la mitad del tiempo ayudando a Anna...

 **Tom:** Me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Has hablado ya con ella? ¿Le ha ido bien? No te preocupes por la nota, que no pasa nada.

 **Bill:** No hemos hablado.... Solo la he ayudado a hacer el examen. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Seguro que te lo agradece. Ahora tenéis mas tiempo para hablar -le acaricié- Mucho ánimo. ¿Entro a clase contigo?

 **Bill:** ¿Puedes? -pregunté esperanzado.- Me siento más valiente a tu lado.

 **Tom:** No puedo, pero lo voy a hacer igual -me reí- Ya sabes que no me detengo. Te doy apoyo moral y mientras, estudio lo mío.

 **Bill:** No, si no puedes no entres, amor. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** ¿Desde cuándo me importan las normas? -me reí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le di la mano.- Pues vamos a clase. Anna y Patrick ya han entrado.

 **Tom:** Bill se sentó al lado de Anna y yo me senté al otro lado. Saqué mis apuntes y empecé a hacer problemas sin soltar la mano de Bill.

 **Bill:** Bill... -me giré hacia Anna en seguida.- Relaja. Ya te dije que aunque me debes favores sexuales infinitos, estás perdonado. Así que relájate y trátame como antes.

 **Tom:** Le apreté a Bill la pierna e hice como que seguía a lo mío.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le di un besito en la sien. Se rió y volvió a susurrar.- Eso me gusta más. Y en casa vamos a tener "fiesta" luego...

 **Tom:** Mas os vale esperarme -les dije sin mirarles sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Eso depende de la prisa que te des.

 **Tom:** Vosotros portaros mal en mi clase que os llamo a mi despacho y os castigo y a ver si me esperáis o no... -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Seremos alumnos ejemplares. -dijo Anna con tono solemne y me despollé.

 **Tom:** Con los bostezos que está soltando Bill, espérate tú que no se quede dormido... Y no tentéis a la suerte, que seguro que encuentro algún motivo para castigaros.

 **Bill:** No voy a dormirme en tu clase porque voy a dormirme ahora. -Sin soltar su mano, me acurruqué para dormir.

 **Tom:** Pues cuida con llegar tarde... -nada, que no me iban a dejar estrenar mi regla. Pues tenía un plan.

 **Bill:** Anna me despierta... Se lo pasa genial despertándome.

 **Tom:** Bueno... Ya os pillaré, ya... -dije encogiéndome de hombros. Acabó la clase y salí hacia el aula de guitarra sin esperarles. Con un poco de suerte llegarían tarde.

 **Bill:** Anna me despertó y llegamos a clase de Tom justo a tiempo. Le miré con chulería y nos sentamos.

 **Tom:** Tenía un mensaje preparado en el móvil para enviárselo en mitad de la clase. Con un poco de suerte, o les sonaba el teléfono o les pillaba usándolo. O se dormían. O hablaban. O algo. Y si nada funcionaba les preguntaba algo yendo a pillar. Empecé a dar la clase.

 **Bill:** Me vibró el móvil y lo saqué con disimulo. Era una llamada de... ¿Emergencias? Sin pedir permiso, salí corriendo de la clase y respondí. 

-¿Bill Kaulitz? 

 -Sí... ¿Qué ocurre? 

-Soy el jefe del cuerpo de bomberos. Le llamo para informarle de que su residencia cerca del parque central ha sido incendiada. 

 -¿Qué? -grité. Se asomó gente de varias aulas, entre ellos Tom. El hombre me informó de los daños y las posibles causas del incendio, y luego colgó. Me quedé mirando el móvil con cara de gilipollas.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué mierda ha pasado? -me acerqué a él bastante flipado.

 **Bill:** La casa de Simone... -respiré hondo para no llorar.- Se ha quemado. Está toda hecha ruinas y escombros.

 **Tom:** Me quedé flipado- Lo siento -no supe más que decir. Le abracé.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... Era vieja y tenía materiales defectuosos... -suspiré y me pegué a él para hablarle al oído.- ¿Podemos volver a clase? Por favor...

 **Tom:** Cálmate. Vamos. Si necesitas algo, avísame -le acaricié y entramos otra vez. Seguí dando la clase y dejé la idea para otro día. Total, tenía siete meses para conseguirlo y ahora no podía hacerle esto a Bill.

 **Bill:** Me pasé la clase lanzando indirectas y comentarios obscenos para que Tom me "castigase"... Necesitaba distraerme, y no conocía mejor distracción que una buena sesión de sexo intensivo con mi marido. Pero el muy idiota no las pillaba, y yo me estaba impacientando ya.

 **Tom:** Bill me estaba poniendo nervioso. De repente, no me dejaba dar clase y yo intentaba ser delicado por lo que acababa de pasar pero no había manera. Encima, me estaba poniendo malo. Porque no se si era mi mente enferma pero no dejaba de verle el sentido sexual a todo lo que hacía y todos lo notaban. Y para el que no se diera cuenta, tenía mi gran erección para imaginárselo. Quedaba una larga hora de clase y yo no me podía aguantar más- Kaulitz, ¿podrías traer unas fotocopias que he dejado haciéndose? -//Tom, calma. No lo violes aquí en medio//.

 **Bill:** Claro, profe... -Anna llevaba un rato despollada y yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírme de su cara de calentorro y su erección. Me levanté y al pasar a su lado y susurré. -Espero que me castigues por ser tan malo, Tom. -por suerte, solo él me oyó. Salí y me fui a por las fotocopias.

 **Tom:** Dios, entonces entendí todo. Me estaba provocando. Cuando volvió y me las tendió, aproveché para agarrarle con fuerza el culo sin que nadie lo notara- Siéntate -le dije en alto. Pero le cogí del brazo y le hablé en bajo- Y al acabar la clase te quiero ver en mi despacho -nadie oyó eso último.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me senté junto a Anna. La miré sonriendo.- Ya lo ha pillado. Me temo que tendré qué darte placer otro día, pequeña... -se rió.

 **Tom:** Silencio, vosotros dos -les dije en tono autoritario y Bill se me comió con la mirada. Solo necesitaba aguantar un rato más. Hoy no tocaba, pero repartí una canción para que se pusieran a tocar, porque no iba a aguantar mucho más. Bill levantó la mano y me acerqué.

 **Bill:** No sé poner este acorde... -dije con voz inocente.- ¿Me lo enseñas? El acorde digo.

 **Tom:** //Joder...//- Claro que te lo enseño... El acorde también -enrollé mis brazos en él haciendo posar mis manos en las suyas y me pegué a él clavándole mi erección e la espalda- Es muy fácil -le susurré y le mordí el cuello. Gimió un poco alto y todos nos miraron. Moví su derecha para rasgar las cuerdas y cuando nadie miraba, le agarré el paquete sobando bien. Me aleje de él con algo de chulería devolviéndole un poco lo mal que me lo había hecho pasar.

 **Bill:** Suspiré para no gemir y seguí tocando hasta qué terminó la clase. Estaba muy excitado, y quería que se fueran todos de una vez. Me despedí de Anna y cuando todos se habían ido, fui hacia la calle.- Te espero en tu despacho, Tommy. -salí.

 **Tom:** Fui hacia el despacho y cuando llegué, Bill estaba esperando en la puerta. Me tomé mi tiempo en llegar para desquiciarle. Abrí la puerta y le indiqué que pasara- Siéntate -le dije con un tono autoritario y guarro. Saqué la regla del cajón y empecé a pasear alrededor de él dándome golpecitos en la mano- ¿Sabes porqué estás aquí? -dije muy cerca de su oído y pegué flojo con la regla en la parte interna de su muslo subiendo con ella hasta su erección y haciéndole gemir.

 **Bill:** Para... ¿Hablar del examen parcial? -inventé. Sabía muy bien el motivo por el que estaba ahí, pero no quería decírselo.

 **Tom:** Le lamí el cuello- No... Estás aquí porque has sido muy malo y mereces un castigo -volví a pegarle en la cara interna del muslo pero esta vez con más fuerza- ¿No crees?

 **Bill:** ¿Un castigo... O un premio? -pregunté jadeando.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Primero el castigo... Luego haremos algo con esto -volví a rozar su polla con le regla y gimió- No sabes las ganas que tengo de dejarte tu precioso culito bien rojo con la regla -dije contra sus labios- Ponte contra la mesa y con el culo bien en pompa.

 **Bill:** Le hice caso muy excitado y me bajé el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta... Que colabores -le acaricié el culo y puse mi mano en su espalda para que no se pudiera mover. Pasé con cuidado la regla por su culo y gimió. De repente, di un golpe fuerte con la regla. Bill gritó, diría yo que de dolor y morbo. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse le di dos golpes más.

 **Bill:** Grité con cada golpe y puse el culo aún más en pompa. Tras varios golpes supliqué- Fóllame, Tommy... Hazlo muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le di un azote más solo para comprobar que le había dejado el culo lo suficientemente rojo para que tuviera problemas en sentarse durante varias horas. Paré y le acaricié el culo. Bill medio gimió y con toda mi malicia le di un azote con fuerza con la mano- ¿Has aprendido la lección? -asintió- ¿Vas a ser obediente?

 **Bill:** Sólo si me follas... -dije entre jadeos. Estaba que iba a reventar en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** Pues chupa como si fuera mi polla -le puse los dedos en la boca aún sin dejarle moverse. Me hizo caso y cuando tenía los dedos totalmente empapados, le metí dos de ellos por el culo. Tenía la cara pegada a la mesa y no se podía mover y estaba gimiendo y gritando. Bajé y empecé a llenar de saliva sus enrojecidas nalgas para acabar con mi lengua jugando junto con mis dedos en su entrada.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y me moví como una auténtica perra contra él. Me encantaba lo que hacía, pero necesitaba que me follase de una vez.

 **Tom:** Cuando noté que estaba totalmente dilatado, le penetré de golpe con fuerza agarrándolo de la cadera con una mano y sin dejar de empujar su pecho y su cabeza contra la mesa. Le di un par de azotes y gritó de dolor más que de costumbre pero no me pidió que parara.

 **Bill:** Intenté moverme a su ritmo, pero no pude moverme. Me tenía totalmente inmovilizado, lo que era una gran putada. Al final me limité a gemir y gritar contra la mesa.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la polla y no tardó nada en reventar en mi mano. Salí de él y le hice darse la vuelta- ¿Sabes lo que vas a hacer ahora? -me miró jadeando- Te vas a poner de rodillas y me vas a comer la polla.

 **Bill:** Me relamí e hice gustoso lo que me pedía. A eso nunca me negaría.

 **Tom:** Me corrí en su boca con un grito al poco rato y me senté jadeando en la silla. Tiré de Bill para que se sentara sobre mi. Hizo una mueca de dolor y le abracé- ¿Estás... bien? -pregunté jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me duele.... -protesté. No estaba demasiado mal, pero tampoco estaba para tirar cohetes precisamente.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué te duele? -pregunté preocupado- ¿Entonces no se va a repetir? -puse cara de pena. Decidí dejar el asunto para luego y le dije- Vuélvete a apoyar en la mesa como estabas antes. Voy a ver qué tienes -le examine la entrada y no tenía heridas ni sangre ni nada. No sabía si le dolía la entrada o las nalgas por los azotes, pero no estaba de más revisar. Aunque le había preparado bien. Le acaricié las nalgas y se estremeció- Lo que te duele son las nalgas, ¿verdad? -asintió- Es normal. Te he pegado muy fuerte -se las besé- En un rato será soportable, y en un par de días se te habrá pasado del todo -le dije ayudándole a vestirse. Le abracé- ¿Te ha gustado? -le dije con mimo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y asentí después de bajar la mirada.- Si no me pegas tan fuerte, otro día repetimos.

 **Tom:** Asentí sonriente acunándole entre mis brazos- Vale... ¿Me he pasado mucho? -hice una mueca.

 **Bill:** Un poquito... Pero no pasa nada. -dije al ver que ponía mala cara.- Ya te he dicho que me ha gustado...

 **Tom:** Vamos a casa -dije dejando de lado que tenía otra carga- Es que... me has puesto demasiado en clase. No exagero cuando te digo que casi te follo ahí mismo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y le besé.- Esa era mi intención... -salimos del despacho. Intentaba andar bien, aunque todavía me ardía el trasero.

 **Tom:** Entonces no te quejes del culo -le respondí con su misma sonrisa- Que no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado por tu culpa. Y encima por tu culpa uso ropa más estrecha. Y se notaba.

 **Bill:** Lo sé... -le besé el cuello.- ¿Volvemos a casa? ¿O prefieres dar una vuelta?

 **Tom:** Quiero comer -dije muerto de hambre- Y ah... Me voy a cobrar mi venganza... Cuando mañana cojees y yo sea tan cariñoso contigo que no de lugar a que piensen que te he pegado... Pensarán... Otras cosas... -dije con sonrisa de chulería- Porque todos han notado cómo me provocabas.

 **Bill:** Qué cabrón... -susurré de broma.

 **Tom:** Ya ves... Además, como si no adoraras cuando soy cariñoso contigo en público.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado.- Claro que me gusta... Cuando me caí, me relajaste un montón.

 **Tom:** Eso intentaba -le abrí su puerta del coche para que entrara.

 **Bill:** Le besé y volvimos tranquilamente a casa. Me dolía el trasero, pero intentaba disimularlo.

 **Tom:** Vale, era un cabrón, pero me estaba despollando internamente al notar el intento de disimulo de Bill de su dolor de culo.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y salí del coche como pude. Odiaba la risita de Tom a mis espaldas.

 **Tom:** Entró a casa cojeando y estaban ahí los chicos hablando con Anna con cara preocupada. Creo que su preocupación se fue al ver andar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Se empezaron a reír y yo me enfadé.- Que os jodan. -y con toda la dignidad posible, me encerré en el cuarto.

 **Tom:** Entré detrás de él- Amor -dije para ablandarle- No te enfades.

 **Bill:** Sí me enfado. Son gilipollas. -dije cabreado.

 **Tom:** Son gilipollas pero la última vez que Georg se quedó cojo por culpa de Gustav te pasaste una semana jodiéndole con eso -le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Eso es mentira. -dije indignado y me separé de él para ir a tumbarme a la cama un rato.

 **Tom:** ¿Me dejas tu móvil? -me lo tendió sin mirarme. Abrí la conversación de Whatsapp con Georg y busqué lo de aquellos días. Se la enseñé.

 **Bill:** Le quité el móvil más enfadado todavía.- Quiero dormir. Luego si eso salgo.

 **Tom:** Le hice tumbarse bocarriba y me subí encima besándole el cuello- ¿Quieres que te coma la polla? -le pregunté al oído- Luego podemos coger el vibrador. Si no quieres usarlo tú... Tal vez me apetezca usarlo a mi...

 **Bill:** Me apetecía todo lo que proponía, pero me dolía demasiado el culo...

 **Tom:** No pongas esa cara que no te tienes que mover. Yo hago todo lo que quieras que te haga... o que me haga -le lamí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Hazme lo que sea... Soy todo tuyo.

 **Tom:** Me temo que no puedo hacerte lo que sea... Porque no quiero romperte... Del todo... Pero sí puedo hacer que disfrutes -le dije con tono guarro.

 **Bill:** Pues hazme disfrutar... -medio gemí con una gran erección.

 **Tom:** Me relamí y saqué el vibrador del cajón- ¿Dónde lo quieres? Hay dos sitios muy estrechos para elegir... -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y le besé de forma guarra.- Mételo en el que quieras, pero hazlo ya...

 **Tom:** Bajé por él y desabroché su pantalón y lamí su erección- ¿Estás seguro? Podría equivocarme de sitio... -volví a lamer.

 **Bill:** Gemí y llevé las manos a su pelo.- Chúpame la polla mientras te follas con el vibrador. -dije al fin sin tener muy claro de dónde había sacado esa guarrada.

 **Tom:** Me metí su polla a la boca y me empecé a dilatar con los dedos.

 **Bill:** Chillé de gusto y le marqué el ritmo empujando su cabeza. Iba a volverme loco, y lo peor era que había olvidado que los chicos estaban fuera...

 **Tom:** Gemí jugando con mis dedos dentro mío mientras Bill estaba gritando y retorciéndose sin dejarme tregua.

 **Bill:** Tommy... Quiero follarte... -susurré y le obligué a sacarse mi polla de la boca.

 **Tom:** ¿Quién te lo impide? -le dije ansioso.

 **Bill:** Nadie... -le besé de forma guarra. Sabía a mí.- Quiero que me montes... -le dije relamiéndome. Esperaba que no se negase.

 **Tom:** Le mordí las piernas por dentro y me puse sobre él a horcajadas penetrándome por él.

 **Bill:** Grité y puse las manos en sus caderas. Le hice moverse deprisa y me quedé mirando como un idiota su cara de placer.

 **Tom:** Estaba saltando sobre él gimiendo como un loco.

 **Bill:** Se abrió la puerta y Patrick se nos quedó mirando. Iba a decirle algo a Tom, pero Patrick me hizo un gesto para que me callara y se fue. Mi marido gimió con más fuerza y volví a centrarme en él.

 **Tom:** Me agarré la polla y empecé a masturbarme hasta que reventé llenando a Bill el pecho de mi semen.

 **Bill:** Me corrí un poco después que él y, ante su cara de asombro, recogí su semen con los dedos y los lamí.- Delicioso...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Qué guarro enano.

 **Bill:** Pero solo contigo. -respondí con chulería.

 **Tom:** Más te vale -me levanté y me tumbe a su lado- ¿Te limpio y comemos?

 **Bill:** Sonreí y asentí. Entonces, recordé lo de Patrick y decidí contárselo.- Amor... Creo que nos han visto antes...

 **Tom:** Me van a comer la polla -dije de mala hostia.

 **Bill:** Y una mierda. Eso solo lo hacemos Anna y yo. -dije de coña para que se le fuera el cabreo.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco y cogí papel para limpiarle. Le besé.

 **Bill:** No te enfades, anda... Piensa que al menos lo hemos disfrutado.-le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Sí -sonreí- Anda vamos -le di la mano, le volví a vestir y me vestí yo y le di la mano tirando de él.

 **Bill:** No sé si te lo he dicho antes, pero... Me encanta cuando me vistes. Me siento muy especial. -dije sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié sonriendo- Eres muy especial. Y negaré haber dicho esta moñada.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y le besé la mejilla.- Qué melosos estáis hoy. -dijo Gus, que nos vio desde el sofá. Me encogí de hombros.- Soy muy mimoso.

 **Tom:** Había para variar pizza para comer. Al menos, se habían acordado de las cuatro para Bill y para mi. Bill aún cojeaba pero parecía que le dolía menos. Tiré de él para que se sentara encima mío y le abracé mientras cascábamos con estos. Al cabo del rato, se tuvieron que ir para preparar una cosa de su boda. Dieron un abrazo muy fuerte a Anna y juraron que mañana vendrían de nuevo a ver cómo estaba. Al final, nos quedamos a solas Anna, Patrick (que se estaba comiendo a Bill con la mirada), Bill y yo. Abracé a Bill con posesividad. No se lo iba a follar y punto. Anna dijo de repente- Chicos... Esto... ¿tenéis más cargas en el fusil?

 **Bill:** Estallé en carcajadas.- Bueno... Alguna queda. No he olvidado que te debo un par de favores. -le guiñé el ojo y se puso roja.

 **Tom:** A mi una o dos fácilmente... -dije también despollado- Pero para eso... Tienes que ser una buena hermana y ser muy obediente -le dije para ponerle roja besando el cuello a Bill.

-Yo...-se mordió el labio- Seré buena chica -dijo muy roja.

-Pero las buenas chicas... No hacen lo que tú vas a hacer, ¿o si? -estaba rojísima. Patrick la abrazó besándole el cuello mientras ella negaba y soltaba un gemido.

-Entonces... Serás mi chica mala -añadió él sacándole la camiseta y empezando a manosearle las tetas. Me relamí y le saqué yo la camiseta que llevaba Bill lamiendo todos sus tatuajes.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le desnudé lo más rápido que pude. Anna y Patrick se separaron y ella se fue a por Tom mientras Patrick se me acercaba.

 **Tom:** Anna se lanzó a por mi boca pero yo no dejaba de mirar mal a Patrick- No se lo va a follar... Quiere que le folle Bill -me dijo Anna poniéndose a horcajadas encima mío y suspire de alivio. No me terminaba de hacer gracia, pero tampoco podía decir nada. Agarré a Anna del culo y restregué mi polla con su coño y gimió. Aproveché para dominar su boca con mi lengua.

-Alguien ahí abajo quiere visitar tu lengua... Si lo haces bien, te devolveré el favor -le guiñé el ojo relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Bill, yo... Os he visto antes y...-se puso rojo. 

-¿Quieres que te folle? -asintió y paseó la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo. Me pegué a él y le hablé al oído.- Suplícamelo, que te oigan... Y a lo mejor te como la polla y todo. -su bóxer abultó un poco más.

 **Tom:** Bill... Fóllame. Por favor -dijo Patrick en alto y de repente, levanté la vista sin dejar de gemir por lo que me estaba haciendo Anna. Vi a Bill llevarle la mano al paquete con la misma sonrisa que ponía cuando se ponía dominante y vi que se acercaba a su oído a decir algo.

 **Bill:** Buen chico... Ahora me vas a comer la polla. Y luego voy a prepararte para el mejor polvo de tu vida. -le lamí el cuello y me hizo sentarme. Me miró con un poco de miedo, y sonreí de lado sin poder evitarlo.- Vamos, Patt... Piensa que es un caramelo. -me miró a la cara como suplicando no hacerlo, pero al final se rindió y empezó a chupar.

 **Tom:** Vi a Patrick comerle la polla a Bill. Te juro que jamás me habría imaginado que Patrick. Rubio. De ojos azules. Jugador de fútbol americano en el instituto. El típico estereotipo de tío hetero. Estaría comiendo una polla. Y menos la de mi marido... Aparte a Anna cuando noté que me iba a correr- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? -pregunté lamiendo su oreja. Estaba muy roja.

-Chúpame ahí abajo... -dijo vergonzosa.

-Quiero oírte decir cosas sucias... Dímelo claramente y lo haré -susurre empezando a hacerle dedos.

-C-cómeme el... Ah... coño -dijo desesperada.

-Así me gusta, pequeña -me agache e hice lo que me pedía.

 **Bill:** Le aparté un poco después. Me miró con la ceja alzada, sin saber qué hacer. Le hice sentarse en el sofá y abrirse de piernas.- Ahora viene lo divertido... -me agaché y le comí la polla mientras mis dedos (llenos de lubricante) se introducían poco a poco en en él.

 **Tom:** Patrick estaba gimiendo y gritando como un loco. De vez en cuando hacia una mueca de dolor, pero Bill en seguida hacía que se le pasara. Por mi parte, seguía con Anna debajo mía retorciéndose hasta que se repente Anna gritó más de la cuenta y llegó al orgasmo.

 **Bill:** Paré cuando noté a Patrick dilatado por completo. Saqué mis dedos de su entrada y su pene de mi boca.- No... -susurró medio desesperado.

-Tranquilo, rubito... Ahora llega lo bueno. -dije con chulería. Me coloqué entre sus piernas y después de llenarnos bien de lubricante, le penetré poco a poco. Puso cara de dolor, pero le masturbé y se le pasó.- Joder... -susurré muerto de placer... Aunque no se podía comparar con Tom...

 **Tom:** Tiré de Anna cuando se recuperó un poco para que se sentara a horcajadas encima mía y le cogí de las caderas. Empecé a subirla y a soltarla cuando estaba arriba para penetrarla con más fuerza. Ella gritando, se agarró a mis hombros y arañó.

 **Bill:** Me olvidé de todo lo que me rodeaba, solo estaba atento a que Patrick disfrutara. Los dos gemíamos con fuerza, y él me acariciaba por todos lados.- Bill... Ah... Ahí... -gritó de repente y sonreí. Empujé con más fuerza y nos corrimos casi a la vez.

 **Tom:** Anna siguió montándome hasta que poco después reventé. La besé jadeando y se bajó de mi.

 **Bill:** Ayudé a Patrick a limpiarse y le mordí el cuello.- Cuando quieras, repetimos, rubito. -le dije al oído. No quería que Tom lo oyese.

 **Tom:** ¿Rubito? -estaba seguro de que Bill no había querido que oyera eso... El caso es que lo oí. Le miré con una ceja levantada. De repente me distraje cuando Anna dijo.

-¿Pero te has visto cómo llevas el culo, princesa? -Patrick giró la cara para mirarle el culo y Anna miraba flipada. Bill se puso rojo. Pensé en ayudarle, pero no estaba muy seguro de si lo que me había sentado mal era la frase o que intentara decirla a mis espaldas. Entonces, pregunté con malicia.

-Eso, princesa, ¿qué te ha pasado? -Creo que teniendo en cuenta que se lo había follado delante mío lo que me había sentado mal probablemente era lo de que me lo ocultara.

 **Bill:** Cierto profesor de guitarra... -dije intentando disimular mi vergüenza.- Ya sabéis, el típico machito al que le va lo duro. -me levanté y me puse a buscar mi ropa.

 **Tom:** Encima me vacilaba...- Estoy seguro que ha sido un merecido castigo ante un mal comportamiento... Así que ya sabes -miré a Anna- Pórtate bien si no quieres que a ti también te castiguen... -la verdad que esto fue por joder a Bill.

 **Bill:** ¿Sí? Pues a lo mejor no vuelvo a pasar por esa clase. Así me ahorro castigos. -me levanté celoso e indignado y me fui a la ducha. Estaba sudado y pringoso.

 **Tom:** Pues ten cuidado no se te vaya a meter el lobo en casa -le dije picado también.

 **Bill:** Me asomé por una rendijilla. - Ya se ha metido. Duerme conmigo cada noche. -di un portazo y eché el pestillo.

 **Tom:** Pegué un puñetazo a la mesa y me acerqué a la puerta gritando- ¿Te has cabreado, princesa? Porque yo al menos digo las cosas en alto, no como otros -le pegué una patada a la puerta para quedarme a gusto al menos.

 **Bill:** Abrí la puerta.- ¿Y qué puto problema tienes con que hable con la puta gente? ¿Es que a caso tengo que hacerte un puto informe de todo lo que hablo?

 **Tom:** No tengo ningún puto problema con que hables con nadie. Tengo un puto problema con que ofrezcas sexo a mis espaldas. Te he oído, "rubito" -sabía que no era rubio, pero estaba repitiendo sus palabras.

 **Bill:** ¿Perdona? ¿Y todas las veces que tú has dicho a Anna que cuando quisiera repetíais y yo me entero porque os oigo de rebote? No tienes ni una mierda que reprocharme. -dije muy enfadado.

 **Tom:** ¡No me importa que quieras repetir! Ni me importa que no se lo digas gritando para que yo lo oiga -grité- Lo que me jode es que intentes que no te oiga... -dije muy cerca de su cara- Y por si te interesa... Se lo he dicho a Anna por joder. Al único al que quiero azotar es a ti -le dije sin moverme ni un ápice.

 **Bill:** No me interesa. -dije aún más picado.- Ya no quiero que me azotes.

 **Tom:** Pues a lo mejor yo no quiero que me vuelvas a follar -Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo.

 **Bill:** Me sentó fatal eso.- Pues tranquilo, que no lo haré. Ya no te molestaré más. -le di la espalda y me fui a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Se metió en la ducha y yo me quedé ahí. Decidí que era buen momento para cagar solo por joder.

 **Bill:** Salí de la ducha y me vestí, más enfadado aún.- Ya no lo soporto. -cogí las llaves y fui a ver los destrozos del incendio.


	7. Un marrón tras otro

**Tom:** Acabé de cagar y salí. Cogí mi ropa y me empecé a vestir en el salón. Me acerqué al sofá para sentarme y Patrick se encogió- ¿Qué mierda haces? -pregunté sentándome.

-¿No me quieres pegar? 

-No -dije mirándole como si fuera gilipollas.

-¿Y Bill? 

-Con Bill me he cabreado por intentar ocultarme que quería repetir contigo. Y encima el gilipollas te lo dice al oído conmigo al lado. Es que si quieres que no me entere, no lo digas delante mío. Y a mi me da igual que se te folle. Bueno, no, no me da igual. Pero lo acepto. Lo que me jode es que me lo oculte. Y encima el que se cabrea es él con dos cojones. Me cago en Dios -le pegué una patada a la mesa con toda mi mala hostia y la volqué. Pegó donde el mueble de la tele y la volví a joder- Puta mierda de casa que no ahorramos para teles -dije levantándome y yendo a la cocina a comer.

 **Bill:** No pude bajar del coche. En cuanto vi el destrozo de la casa, me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Anna entró detrás mío- No te enfades con él -me giré y la miré con la ceja levantada- No creo que quisiera ocultártelo. Solo que le daría miedo tu reacción. Pero sé que no haría nada de eso a tus espaldas. 

-Ya... -no le creía- Pues mira. Si hubiera tenido cojones de decirlo en alto no se hubiera liado la que se ha liado... 

-Ve a por él. Él también se ha cabreado con razón. Pídele perdón por lo que me has dicho, habla con él y seguro que él te lo pedirá a ti... 

-Dios, cada día te tengo más asco -se rió al saber que me había convencido- ¿Dónde esta? 

-Ha ido a ver las ruinas de su casa... -suspiré y cogí mi coche para ir. Aparqué y me lo encontré parado en el coche llorando. Abrí la puerta a su lado- Lo siento... Sé que estás enfadado pero déjame abrazarte si estás mal por algo...

 **Bill:** Miré la casa otra vez. Dolía mucho verla así.- Estuve hasta los dieciséis en esa casa, en el cuarto en el que quise dormir contigo. Nunca dejé que pasara nadie, ni mis amigos, ni mi madre. Era MI cuarto y solo yo entraba. Ahora solo es un puñado de cenizas... -le miré.- Lo siento mucho, no quería ocultarte nada. Solo que me daba miedo tu reacción si me oías. Y luego se ha liado más... -me abrazó y le estreché entre mis brazos.- Lo siento mucho.

 **Tom:** Ahora que lo sé lo de tu cuarto no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho por mi cabezonería... -le dije- Yo también lo siento. Siento no haber dormido en ese cuarto contigo. Siento haberme cabreado y siento haberle dicho eso a Anna. Lo he dicho porque estaba cabreado... -le dije acariciándole el pelo sin dejar de abrazarle.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... Tenemos un cuarto más cómodo para dormir. Y no te disculpes, tenías toda la razón al enfadarte. -dije aún llorando.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- No me gusta verte así. Prométeme, por favor, que no vas a volver aquí. No quiero que te pongas mal -enredé nuestros dedos- Por favor -le puse cara de cachorrito. Tenía un plan. Iba a reconstruir la casa tal cual estaba antes del incendio y no quería que jodiera la sorpresa pasando por aquí.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito y le besé la mejilla.- Vale... Te lo prometo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- Vámonos a casa. Yo tardaré un poco en llegar. No hay helado y la princesa no puede no tener helado -dije como si fuera obvio y soltó una risilla.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si vamos juntos a por helado? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero y los coches? -hice una mueca falsa pero no se notó. Él también la hizo.

 **Bill:** Pues te veo en casa... -dije con voz de pena y arranqué. Quería irme a casa cuanto antes.

 **Tom:** Me despedí, me monté en mi coche y disimulé hasta que giró la esquina. Cogí el teléfono- Anna por favor. Voy a reconstruir la casa de Bill para darle una sorpresa pero no puede saberlo. Necesito que el próximo mes finjas no estar bien, que se ha muerto tu madre, que lo has dejado con Patrick, lo que quieras. Pero que finjas no estar bien y lo saques de casa la mayor parte del tiempo o me lo entretengas con sexo o lo que te de la gana, pero eso, necesito tiempo libre. Empieza en cuanto llegue, por favor. 

-Vale. Le va a encantar -dijo sonando animada.

\- Ok, te dejo que estará a punto de llegar. Yo en teoría, voy a por helado. 

-Vale -colgó y me monté en el coche yendo a por el helado. Tenía que revisar todas sus fotos viejas sin que se diera cuenta, conseguir que me firmara el permiso de retirar escombros y construir sin que supiera que estaba firmando eso y contratar y organizar la obra y conseguir adornos y muebles iguales... A ver cómo me las apañaba. De momento hoy empezaría con las fotos y mañana conseguiría que lo firmara. Llegué a casa con el helado.

 **Bill:** Entré a casa y vi la tele rota. Me quedé flipado. Qué bruto podía ser Tom a veces...- Anna, ¿te vienes a por una tele? -pregunté cuando se asomó a ver quién había venido.

 **Tom:** Bill me mandó un mensaje para decirme que se habían ido a por una tele y yo respondí que genial, que además tenía que estudiar. Llamé a mi abogado para que me trajera cuanto antes el permiso para tramitar yo las obras y empecé a revisar y guardar las fotos para poder reconstruir la casa. Escondí los álbumes para que Bill no viera que faltaban varias y me pasé toda la tarde revisándolas. Llegó el abogado, que me dejó el documento ya sellado y de todo. Solo faltaba que Bill firmara. Le pagué y se fue. Al revisar las fotos, me di cuenta de que muchos adornos de la casa eran manualidades que había hecho Bill. Tendría que hacerlas y era un inútil. Iba a necesitar bastante tiempo. Y todos los adornos... Tendría que encargarlos artesanales. Me iba a arruinar. Menos mal que acababa de cobrar un trabajo de mucho dinero, aunque creo que se iba a ir íntegro a la reforma. Me daba igual. Valía la pena. Escondí todo cuando Anna me mandó un mensaje de que venían.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y vi a Tom con cara de aburrido.- ¿Me has echado de menos? Yo a ti sí... ¿Vienes a comer helado al cuarto?

 **Tom:** Estoy hasta los huevos de estudiar. Y sí, te he echado de menos. Y no quiero helado, te quiero a ti -le abracé posesivo- Me han llamado del banco. Ha cambiado una ley y para poder hacerte el ingreso mensual en tu cuenta me tienes que firmar esto -fui a por el documento y decidí usar la psicología inversa- ¿Te lo leo? Según la directiva RD150 de la Unión Europea del 15 de Octubre... -me interrumpió.

 **Bill:** Trae. ¿Dónde firmo? -pregunté para que no siguiera leyendo. Me señaló un par de huecos y firmé.- ¿Te vienes ahora a comer helado?

 **Tom:** Guardé el documento. Cuando le diera la sorpresa, hablaría seriamente con él acerca de firmar cosas sin leer, pero ahora me había venido bien. Le abracé y me metí al cuarto con él. Empezaron a pasar los días. Le echaba mucho de menos. Le había puesto la excusa de que tenía que estudiar mucho porque no quería repetir el desastre del curso pasado y entre eso y Anna secuestrándolo... Pero bueno. La cosa avanzaba a buen ritmo. La casa estaba ya reconstruida. Ahora lo que había que hacer era poner el cableado eléctrico y las tuberías y pintar y todo eso. Los muebles y los adornos ya los estaban haciendo y las manualidades yo estaba en ello. Últimamente notaba a Bill muy preocupado. Justo llegó a casa con Anna. Yo tenía los libros delante- Hola -saludé sonriéndole.

 **Bill:** Hola... -correspondí a su saludo. Iba a decirles que quería dormir un poco porque la loca de Anna no me dejaba un rato para mí solo... Me tenía preocupado. ¿Y si se estaba pillando por mí? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tom me sacó de mis pensamientos con un abrazo y un beso. Quería un rato a solas con él.- ¿Te vienes a la ducha conmigo? -le pregunté con voz sexy.

 **Tom:** Vamos... -choqué la mano con Anna sin que Bill se diera cuenta y me dediqué a ser cariñoso con él. Dentro de la ducha empecé a lavarle el pelo y el pobre estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido abrazado a mi mientras le lavaba el pelo. Sonreí y le acabé de lavar sin que se despertara. Le envolví en una toalla y le senté encima de mis piernas en una silla en el baño sujetándole bien de la cintura para poder secarle el pelo y ponerle luego el pijama. Yo creo que en Bill era literal eso de que le explota una bomba al lado y no se entera si está durmiendo. Le dejé en la cama con un beso y salí a hablar con Anna.

-Creo que se piensa que estoy loca o que me he enamorado de él o algo. Cuando acabes la casa, no me va a querer ver en un año -se rió y me reí yo también.

-En dos semanas más o menos yo creo que estará todo acabado -asintió.

-Me voy a dormir a casa de Patrick, que con lo de Bill casi no lo veo. Está algo celoso aunque no lo quiere admitir -me dijo. Nos despedimos y me metí a dormir con Bill. Pasaron dos semanas y me llamaron por la mañana para avisar que estaba toda la casa acabada y los muebles montados y todo. Me faltaba decorar. Dos días después, ya había decorado todo. Había conseguido hasta las mismas sábanas y colchas y manteles de las fotos. Me había gastado muchísimo dinero, pero era imaginarme la cara que iba a poner Bill y no importarme en absoluto. Estaba agotado entre dar las clases, estudiar y lo de la casa y podría dormir un mes entero. Bill llevaba varios días a punto de contarme algo y sin atreverse en el último momento. Resulta que creía que Anna se había enamorado de él, pero que no me lo contaba para que no la matara. Acabé de dar mi clase y me acerqué a Bill abrazándole por la espalda.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti ahora mismo. Te voy a llevar a un sitio muy especial pero te voy a vendar los ojos.

 **Bill:** Sonreí solo porque eso implicaba una tarde sin Anna. Me hacía sentir muy incómodo, y no tenía muchas ganas de verla. Me puso la venda y me guió al coche.- ¿Dónde vamos?

 **Tom:** Ahora verás -le metí en el coche y fui hasta la casa. Aparqué, le bajé del coche y le quité la venda.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos al ver la casa. Me llevé las manos a la boca para contener un sollozo. - ¿Puedo entrar? -pregunté al fin.

 **Tom:** Es tu casa... -le tendí las llaves sonriendo sin dejar de abrazarle.

 **Bill:** Le besé muy emocionado y le di la mano para poder entrar medio corriendo a la casa... Estaba. Todo. Igual. No pude más. Un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en mi cabeza y me eché a llorar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y se acurrucó en mi pecho- Ahora podremos dormir los dos en tu cuarto -le acaricie- Dime. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Me ha faltado algo?

 **Bill:** Está perfecta... -susurré llorando. Le besé y tiré de él para subir al cuarto. Quería ver mi habitación una vez más.

 **Tom:** Me senté en el colchón y le vi mirando todo maravillado- Llevo un mes volviéndome loco para hacerlo. He tenido que mandar que hagan cada mueble y cada adorno de manera artesanal. Me he dejado la mano y la cabeza para hacer las manualidades que hiciste de pequeño. Soy un inútil -dije riéndome- He tenido que pedirle a Anna que te acosara y te he echado muchísimo de menos. Pero todo ha valido la pena solo por ver tu cara de felicidad -me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Los muebles son perfectos, y mis manualidades tan parecidas que jamás habría pensado que las he hecho otro. Anna me ha vuelto loco... Y pienso compensarte en MI cuarto y en MI cama cada minuto que me has echado me de menos. -dije totalmente feliz. Le besé con mucha intensidad, aunque también con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Le abracé bostezando. Estaba muerto de sueño, de hecho me había pasado toda la clase bostezando, pero iba a aguantar por Bill.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me aparté de él.- Túmbate, amor... No vale negarse. -me hizo caso y empecé a masajearle para que durmiera. Al principio protestó, pero no tardó mucho en caer rendido. Le di un besito y fui a seguir viendo la casa, envuelto en cientos de recuerdos.

 **Tom:** Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con besos de Bill y bostece sintiéndome descansado. Miré la hora. Me había despertado solo para ir a clase de guitarra los dos. Le besé otra vez- Buenos días -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Hola... -le di un besito y me levanté.- Tenemos que ir a clase... ¿Vamos?

 **Tom:** Te quiero a ti -le apreté entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo también te quiero... Pero debemos irnos. -hice un puchero.

 **Tom:** Te debería prohibir entrar a mi clase. Contigo dentro no me concentro -le dije de broma. Lo primero. Lo segundo no tanto.

 **Bill:** Pues no me mires. -respondí medio riéndome.

 **Tom:** Como si fuera posible -le miré como si fuera gilipollas- Deja de tentarme porque te juro que algún día te voy a follar ahí en medio.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por mí no hay problema... Eso sí, luego te encargas tú de los cerdos y las mironas.

 **Tom:** Puse los ojos en blanco- Por cierto, ¿al final pegaste a la que hizo que te cayeras? -asintió- ¿Y me lo perdí? ¿Era la que llevó el ojo morado toda la semana? Cuenta.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Simplemente me esperé hasta que nos quedamos solos. Iba a asustarla y punto, pero... La cosa se me fue de las manos y le pegué.

 **Tom:** Detalla... -conté curioso.

 **Bill:** Me empezó con la misma mierda que todas... Eso de que parezco una tía y demás... Y me enfadé mucho y le pegué. -no quería hablar mucho del tema...

 **Tom:** Grande mi princesa -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Tampoco es para tanto... -susurré mirando al techo.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes lo que me jode? Habérmelo perdido. Me pones mucho dando hostias -le besé el cuello- Negaré haberlo dicho, pero me entran unas ganas de que me empotres contra algo y me folles hasta partirme.... -tenía muchísimas ganas de follarle y de que me follara después de semejante mes.

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada. No quería hacerlo así con él. No desde el día que discutimos y me dijo que no iba a follarle más.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando y le bajé la mano al culo- ¿Nos da tiempo?

 **Bill:** Miré la hora. Sí que nos daba, pero no tenía ganas... No sabía cómo decírselo.

 **Tom:** Miré yo también la hora y vi que daba tiempo. Le saqué la camiseta besándole el pecho.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto, pero luego me aparté de él.- Tom... Me encuentro mal... ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro rato? -no mentía.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansado... -expliqué.- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí y dormir?

 **Tom:** Como quieras. Pero ¿no prefieres dormir en casa? -le pregunté dudoso. Le pasaba algo y no me lo quería contar.

 **Bill:** Es por no ir a casa. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Bueno pues como prefieras. Voy al baño -me fui a hacer una paja.

 **Bill:** Me quedé dormido mientras él iba al baño.

 **Tom:** Volví habiendo descargado y le di un beso- Princesa... Que me voy -le besé- Pero que sepas que el próximo día te castigare por saltarte las clases -le dije al oído para ver su reacción.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado. Estaba demasiado dormido como para excitarme.- Ya veremos... -le besé y volví a acurrucarme.

 **Tom:** Me fui a dar la puta clase. Anna y Patrick se estaban metiendo mano y les miré con la ceja levantada. Decidí dejarles mal por joder- Schäfer -le llamé a Patrick- Deja de meterle mano a mi hermana en mi clase o tendremos más que palabras -todos se empezaron a despollar.

 **Bill:** Me desperté un poco desorientado y miré la hora. Fui corriendo a casa, hice un par de pizzas de las mías caseras y cogí un bus a la universidad. Llegué justo cuando iban a salir, así que me apoyé en el Range Rover para esperarles.

 **Tom:** Seguí puteando a Anna que al final me dio un tortazo y se sentó todo digna- Vale, esa me la he ganado -todos se despollaron otra vez y seguí con la clase. Salimos y estaba ahí Bill apoyado. Le cogí de la cintura y le comí la boca- ¿Cómo estás?

 **Bill:** Mejor... Me duele un poco la cabeza aún, pero estoy mejor. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Me alegro. ¿Me llevas? -me miró ilusionadísimo.

 **Bill:** Claro que sí. -le besé y cogí las llaves antes de que se negase.

 **Tom:** Nos montamos en el coche y Anna dijo- Creo que ya sabes porqué llevo un mes pegada a tu culo -le dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y asentí de forma efusiva.- Estaba todo igual... -arranqué. 

-¿En serio? -preguntó Patrick. 

-Sí... Incluso el cuarto de mi abuela... -se me aguaron un poco los ojos al recordarla.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y le acaricié- Se me ocurren varias ideas para agradecérmelo -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Ahora en casa me cuentas, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Esta mañana ya te he dado alguna idea -le guiñé el ojo y le cambió el semblante. Me empecé a mosquear.

 **Bill:** Luego en casa me das más... -dije intentando disimular. No quería movidas.

 **Tom:** ¿No te gustan las que te he dado? -le dije con la ceja levantada.

 **Bill:** Sí... Pero quiero más... -expliqué y paré en un semáforo.

 **Tom:** Ya... -no le creía. Se le notaba que estaba intentando disimular.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y aparqué en casa.- ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté con voz cansada.

 **Tom:** Nada. Da igual. Cosas mías. Vamos a comer. Me muero de hambre.

 **Bill:** Suspiré triste y fui a la cocina a calentar las pizzas. Había hecho una especial para Tom, con la palabra "gracias" puesta con salsa barbacoa. Justo había decidido borrar la palabra cuando entró Tom buscando comida.

 **Tom:** Lo vi y sonreí. Me abracé por detrás y le besé el cuello- Me encanta.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito.- Me alegro... ¿Me ayudas a llevarlas a la mesa?

 **Tom:** No... Espera. Ven -le senté sobre mis piernas y le abracé- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? No estoy enfadado ni te echo en cara nada. Solo quiero que me lo cuentes -le acaricié para que viera que iba de buenas.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y miré al suelo.- Llevo todo este mes dándole vueltas a lo que me dijiste ese día... Y no sé... Me da cosa hacerlo.

 **Tom:** ¿El qué te dije? -no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Me dijiste que no te follase más y... Me acordé de cosas... -suspiré otra vez. Me estaba haciendo un lío.- Simplemente no quería que volvieras a sentirte mal.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero sentirme mal porque? No te entiendo... Te lo dije porque estaba cabreado y quería decir algo que jodiera. Ni siquiera lo pensaba. Tú también me has amenazado mil veces con dejarme sin sexo... -de verdad que no le entendía.

 **Bill:** Ya... Pero tú nunca lo habías hecho... Me lo tomé como un "estoy harto de que me lo hagas", o algo así.

 **Tom:** No era eso... Nunca me hartaré de follar contigo. Ni como soplanucas ni como muerdealmohadas -le dije muy serio y flipando bastante- Es simplemente absurdo.

 **Bill:** //No tanto...// Pensé pero no lo dije. No supe muy bien qué responder y empecé a rascarme el brazo como en un tic.

 **Tom:** Le cogí de las muñecas- Bill, ¿de qué cosas te acordaste y por qué piensas que me voy a sentir mal?

 **Bill:** Me acordé de cuando te lo hacía las primeras veces... Decías sentirte mal luego... Y también me acordé... -me puse a llorar al recordar.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo bastante flipado- Pero desde las primeras veces hasta ahora ha llovido mucho y ya no es así. Y no llores... -le besé- ¿De qué te has acordado?

 **Bill:** De Hamburgo... -susurré llorando. Me sentía una mierda por recordarle todas esas cosas.

 **Tom:** Me quedé mudo- Yo veía las cosas diferentes. A mi ya no me pasa eso. Y fue gracias a ti. Me abriste los ojos. No te los cierres a ti mismo por una chorrada que dije cuando estaba enfadado solo para joder...

 **Bill:** ¿Y cómo querías que lo supiera? -susurré.- No hemos vuelto a hablar...

 **Tom:** No sabía que te pasaba esto... Y espero que ya no te pase -le dije besándole el cuello con mimo.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... No sabía cómo decírtelo. Es un tema un poco delicado. -dije otra vez en voz bajita.

 **Tom:** Lo importante es que no te pase más, que dejes de pensar en esas tontadas, que salgamos a comer las pizzas tan buenas que nos han hecho y que me agradezcas esta tarde la sorpresa de ayer -se le escapó una sonrisa- Y sobre todo, que si alguna vez en un momento de cabreo te volviera a decir esa chorrada que tengas claro que no es por nada de esto, que es por el mismo motivo por el que tu me amenazas a veces con dejarme sin sexo, ¿vale? -le di en la nariz con el dedo en un gesto cariñoso.

 **Bill:** Ensanché la sonrisa.- Te amo. -le besé. Necesitaba que fuera cariñoso, al menos un rato.

 **Tom:** ¿Entonces ya estás bien, MI princesa? -le acaricie la pierna- ¿Hay algo más que te raye?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Solo me preocupaba eso. -le abracé y le apreté contra mí.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a comer porque un segundo más y te como a ti también... Y ya ha pasado el segundo -le dije alzándolo en brazos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero cómete primero la pizza, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Por supuesto -dije fingiendo ofenderme- Con lo bien que huele y la palabra esa escrita no pensarás que voy permitir a otra persona comérsela.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros y no dije nada.- ¿Me bajas y así la llevas mejor?

 **Tom:** Por supuesto que no. Cógelas -le dije- Con cuidado -cogió dos y le llevé en brazos al salón. Volví con él aún en brazos a la cocina- Las que faltan -dije "caprichosamente".

 **Bill:** Me reí y las cogí. - Llévame al salón, anda.

 **Tom:** Te llevo si quiero -dije llevándole de todos modos.

 **Bill:** Me llevas porque luego hay premio. -dije intentando razonar con él.

 **Tom:** Te llevo porque eres mío -corregí sentándome con el encima.

 **Bill:** Y me encanta serlo. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Más te vale. Porque jodida solución le veo eso. No es como si pensara soltarte... Y menos después de este mes que casi no te he visto...

 **Bill:** Tampoco quiero que me sueltes. -sonreí y empecé a comer.

 **Tom:** Me comí mi pizza casi sin masticar de lo buena que estaba y me quedé abrazando a Bill mientras se acababa la suya. Anna y Patrick estaban a su puta bola. De repente, Patrick habló en alto después de algo que le dijo Anna- O sea que por eso llevas un mes pasando de mi -dijo Patrick con cara de flipado- Me lo podrías haber dicho. Pensaba que te estabas enamorando de la princesa. 

-Pero es que eres muy bocazas -explicó Anna y Patrick puso cara de ofendido.

-Sabes que es verdad, capullo -le dije yo.

-Pues exijo un polvo de agradecimiento por parte tuya por abandonarme y por parte tuya por robarme un mes a mi novia -dijo Patrick por si colaba. Me tuve que aguantar la risa. Había que reconocer que esa había sido buena...

 **Bill:** Sabía que era bueno, pero no tanto. -dije con chulería.

 **Tom:** No pude aguantarme y me despollé ya... Cuando pude dejar de reírme le dije- Hombre... No pensarías que me iba a dejar encular por cualquiera. Mi culo es como un templo y tú eres el elegido. Si otro llevara esas intenciones, créeme que pego el culo a la pared y hostias a mansalva.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Joder... ¿Entonces soy parecido al sexgott?

 **Tom:** Moví la cabeza a los lados y le dije al oído- Más bien la perra del sexgott -le lamí el cuello- Pero en todo caso superior al resto de los mortales.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le hablé yo también al oído.- ¿Nos vamos a la habitación?

 **Tom:** Me relamí y le llevé a la habitación en brazos.

 **Bill:** Entramos al cuarto y me tumbó en la cama. Quería hacer el amor, pero por la forma en la que me comió la boca, supuse que no sería posible.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta y me recreé en su pecho.

 **Bill:** Gemí de gusto y me dejé hacer, retorciéndome bajo sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Colé mi mano en sus pantalones y le acaricié la polla mientras le mordía el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí más fuerte y le saqué la camiseta.

 **Tom:** Le besé con intensidad y le desabroché el pantalón.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso e intenté desnudarle, pero estaba muy ansioso y me costaba desabrocharle el vaquero.

 **Tom:** Nos acabé de desnudar y le empecé a dilatar notando como se retorcía debajo mío. Estaba muy ansioso después de todo ese mes y solo quería follármelo ya, pero no podía.

 **Bill:** Le vi ponerse como pensativo y me rayé.- ¿Qué te pasa? -empecé a pensar en mil posibilidades, pero no sabía cuál sería la correcta.

 **Tom:** Que de repente se me está haciendo una eternidad prepararte para follarte y me estoy desquiciando -se rió entre gemidos.

 **Bill:** Pues fóllame ya. -dije un momentito después. - Yo también me estoy desquiciando.

 **Tom:** Me posicioné ansioso entre sus piernas y besándole, le penetré poco a poco. Estaba muy estrecho y no quería hacerle daño.

 **Bill:** Más... Fuerte... -gemí. Quería que me follara fuerte.

 **Tom:** Joder... Princesa... -le hice caso.

 **Bill:** Aaah... Tom... -le agarré del moño y le solté el pelo.- Joder... -qué guapo estaba así.

 **Tom:** Estaba embistiendo con fuerza y ansia sin dejar de mirarle ni de excitarme aun más por sus caras de placer y sus gemidos.

 **Bill:** Le agarré el pelo con una mano y con otra, empecé a masturbarme a toda velocidad.- Joder... Tom... -gemí su nombre varias veces.

 **Tom:** Aaah -eché la cabeza atrás por los tirones de pelo sin parar de gemir con cada estocada que daba.

 **Bill:** Embistió varias veces contra mi próstata, haciendo que gritara de gusto, hasta que grité su nombre y me corrí. Nos pringué enteros de semen, pero me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Me corrí casi a la vez y salí de él jadeando y muerto del ansia.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma sucia y me puse a sobarle por todos lados. Quería que se excitara y volviera a follarme.

 **Tom:** No tardé mucho en volverme a empalmar. Correspondí a las guarradas que me estaba haciendo.

 **Bill:** Le miré con cara de pervertido absoluto y me separé de él.- ¿Qué te parece si... La usamos? -pregunté enseñándole la cámara.

 **Tom:** Me lamí el piercing con cara de vicio afirmándolo.

 **Bill:** La encendí y le enfoqué la polla. Casi se me cae la baba.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Qué guarro que eres a veces... ¿Sabes lo que estaría bien? Un primer plano tuyo comiéndome la polla.

 **Bill:** Me enfoqué relamiéndome y luego hice lo que había dicho. Esperaba que luego me compensara él.

 **Tom:** Aaah -enredé mis dedos en su pelo mientras moría de placer al tener a Bill así... Cuando estaba a punto de correrme, le hice apartarse y me acerqué a su boca lamiendo sus labios- Tengo... una sorpresilla -se me ocurrió la idea viendo una peli porno. Eran orejas de gato, un cascabel y una cola de gato. Pero la cola de gato para poder ponérsela había que metérsela por el culo. A cada mínimo movimiento, rozaría con su próstata. Si me follaba mientras... En resumen, que era beneficioso para ambos- Cierra los ojos y ponte a cuatro patas -me hizo caso. Metí la cabeza entre sus piernas y con la cámara grabando bien de cerca (para devolverle el favor a Bill) empecé a comerle la polla mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa.

 **Bill:** Chillé de placer y me retorcí mientras mi polla seguía entrando y saliendo de su boca.

 **Tom:** La cola era larga y gorda. Iba a ser imposible que se moviera sin que le diera en la próstata al más mínimo movimiento. Alejé la cámara, la llené de lubricante y le penetré con ella con cuidado. Mientras tanto, me había estado preparando y ya estaba casi dilatado. Abrió los ojos, pero no le dejé ver nada. Me saqué la polla de la boca y dije- Cierra los ojos o te los tendré que vendar -me hizo caso. Tiré un poco de él para que se moviera un poco y gimió muy alto. Sonreí. Le noté a punto de correrse y salí de entre sus piernas y le puse la diadema con las orejas y un cascabel con una cinta en el cuello. Le hice moverse un poco más solo para oírle gemir por la cola- Abre los ojos.

 **Bill:** Los abrí y juraría que se le puso más dura cuando le miré. No sabía qué llevaba puesto, pero me encantaba.

 **Tom:** Le besé con vicio- Me pareció ver un lindo gatito -le susurre al oído la frase que decía el pollo amarillo de dibujos animados que estaba Bill viendo el otro día- Vamos lindo gatito. Ya tarda en estar tu polla en mi culo.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y maullé. Antes de que dijera nada, le abrí de piernas y le penetré.

 **Tom:** Me estaba volviendo loco. Quiero decir, nunca en mi puta vida había conocido a nadie que me pusiera, me excitara y me volviera tan loco como Bill. Pero oírle maullar con cola y orejas de gato mientras me follaba y le temblaban las piernas por culpa de la cola de gato pegando en su punto continuamente... Me mató. Pero en seguida me di cuenta que las orejas y la cola daban lo mismo, que lo que me tenía así de loco era el mes de sequía y la polla de Bill. Que él no necesitaba nada más para llevarme a la locura- Aaaah... Más fuerte...

 **Bill:** Si doy más fuerte... Me corro... -dije gimiendo. No mentía.

 **Tom:** Pues... Aguanta... Un poco... -pedí jadeando- Ya... estoy a... Aaaah -me corrí casi a la vez que Bill.

 **Bill:** Salí de él y con cuidado me saqué lo que fuera que llevaba puesto. Lo miré con la ceja alzada. -¿De dónde has... Sacado la idea?

 **Tom:** Esto... Es que estaba necesitado y te echaba de menos y... estaba viendo porno -admití al final.

 **Bill:** ¿Y por qué pones esa cara de "lo siento"? Yo también he visto porno... No tiene nada de malo.

 **Tom:** ¡Qué guarro que ves porno! -dije haciendo la gracia, pero pareció cabrearse. Se quitó el disfraz de gato lanzándolos a la mierda- No te enfades -le abracé por detrás- Estás precioso.

 **Bill:** Ahora no me vengas con piropos, que no funciona. -me solté y me hice una bola en una esquina de la cama.

 **Tom:** Pues castígame por ser malo -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ya no tengo ganas. -puse una mano en su pecho para que se apartara.

 **Tom:** ¿No? Pues yo si. Con tu permiso, voy a machacármela y tal vez saque el vibrador... Ya que estoy abierto... -le susurré al oído con lascivia para que se le pasara el enfado aunque fuera con un calentón.

 **Bill:** Pues mira, sí, aprovecha. Yo voy a dormir. -me metí en la cama.

 **Tom:** Vale... Descansa -me metí el vibrador encendido y empecé a tocarme la polla para empalmarme otra vez. Todo esto gimiendo muy alto.

 **Bill:** Me excité otra vez, y aunque quise, no me moví. Llevaba un tiempo muy sensible, y me enfadaba a la mínima. - Creo... Creo que debería volver al psicólogo. -dije en voz más alta de lo que realmente quería.

 **Tom:** Se me fue la erección de repente. Me saqué el vibrador porque ya para qué y me acerqué a él- ¿Por qué?

 **Bill:** Porque no es normal lo que me pasa... Enfadarme así... Creo que necesito ayuda.

 **Tom:** Yo no creo que sea necesario, pero si tú lo crees te apoyo y te acompaño -le acaricié el costado.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Será mejor... Lo siento.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Solo era broma. No he querido admitir que me preocupaba que te enfadaras por lo del porno y he empezado a hacer la gracia para no responderte a la pregunta...

 **Bill:** No iba a enfadarme por eso... -le abracé.

 **Tom:** Pues tampoco te enfades por lo otro -pedí besándole la mejilla

 **Bill:** Ya no estoy enfadado... -suspiré.- Por eso quiero ir al psicólogo... Porque no es normal. -dije con voz triste.

 **Tom:** Pues ve si quieres, pero no te me pongas mal, ¿eh? ¿O no te han gustado mis sorpresas? -le apreté a mi- Piensa en todo lo que te quiero. Me he pasado un mes sin dormir a penas, haciendo manualidades una y otra vez porque se me dan muy mal, grapándome sin querer la mano o cortándome con la mierda de las tijeras esas que dicen que es para que no se corten los niños pero no valen para nada -Bill se rió- El que hizo esas tijeras era un psicópata peor que yo... Yo nunca he matado a un niño... Y discutiendo con obreros y ayudándoles a construir y durmiendo poco porque encima tenía que estudiar y dar clase. Que aún recuerdo todo lo que os reísteis el día que me dormí en clase... ¿No te pone eso contento, gatito? -le dije pasando mi nariz por su cuello.

 **Bill:** No es cuestión de estar contento o no... -expliqué.- Es tan raro que no sé ni cómo definirlo.

 **Tom:** Pues no lo definas... Y bésame... Lindo gatito... -me quedé muy cerca de su boca esperando a que me besara.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un idiota y le besé.- Te quiero... -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Vamos a la ducha. Ya he cubierto el cupo de moñadas hoy -le dije besándole el cuello- Si quieres que te llame gatito más veces, ya sabes lo que te toca -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Ya veremos... Vamos a la ducha.

 **Tom:** Cogí el vibrador a escondidas y le seguí a la ducha dándole un azote. Antes de nada y sin que se diera cuenta dejé "casualmente" el látigo en un sitio visible y me relamí. Si colaba...

 **Bill:** Vi el látigo y me puse muy, muy duro, pero me daba cosita decirle que lo usara conmigo.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura con posesividad y le besé encendiendo los grifos.

 **Bill:** Me cogió en brazos y entramos bajo el agua.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar acariciándole el costado y bajando la mano a su culo. Saqué el vibrador de detrás mío, le dilaté y le penetré con él. Me agaché para comerle la polla mientras encendía el vibrador y jugaba con él en su culo.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos y le aparté cuando iba a correrme.- Fóllame. -casi supliqué.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el vibrador, le di la vuelta y le penetre- Joder... ¿Cómo puedes...seguir tan... estrecho?

 **Bill:** No... No lo sé... -respondí entre gemidos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

 **Tom:** Le abracé por la cintura mientras envestía con las ganas y el ansia propias de un mes de sequía- Joder... Me encantas.

 **Bill:** Lo mismo... Digo... -empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Saboreé sus hombros hasta que con un grito, reventé en él y poco después él reventó en su mano. Salí de él y el agua se llevó el semen. Apagué el grifo- Ha sido mala idea ducharnos ahora... Porque te voy a volver a manchar.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Bueno... Ya nos ducharemos...

 **Tom:** Vamos... -le enrollé en una toalla y le abracé por detrás besándole el cuello asegurándome que su vista daba a donde el látigo estaba.

 **Bill:** Vi otra vez el látigo y me di cuenta de sus intenciones.- Puedes usarlo, pero si no me haces daño.

 **Tom:** Sonreí relamiéndome y lo cogí- Tenía ganas de estrenarlo... Pero siempre lo mirabas con terror... Como si te fuera a hacer daño... -dije con falsa inocencia y con algo de malicia lo cogí y le llevé al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Porque eres un bruto. Y lo que pasó en tu despacho lo corrobora. -dije como si fuera obvio.

 **Tom:** Te encantó y lo sabes -dije empujándole a la cama y dándole el primer latigazo con algo de fuerza para que doliera pero no con tanta como para hacerle daño. Gimió.

 **Bill:** No me encantó... -dije solo por llevarle la contraria.

 **Tom:** Estaba con la cara apoyada de lado en la cama y le lamí los labios. Le di otro azote y volvió a gemir de dolor y excitación- No me mientas princesa, que te castigaré...

 **Bill:** Vas a hacerlo... De todas formas... -susurré muy excitado.

 **Tom:** Solo soy un buen marido... Y te doy lo que sé que te encanta... Mi princesa masoca -azoté dos veces más mientras le besaba el cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí un poco más fuerte y restregué mi culo contra su polla.- ¿Vas a follarme hoy o el mes que viene?

 **Tom:** Le agarré el culo con saña- ¿Te tengo que volver a dilatar? -le mordí el hombro.

 **Bill:** No... Pero estaría bien... -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** Le metí tres dedos y empecé a jugar con ellos dentro de él al tiempo que daba un latigazo- ¿Y si te hago correrte solo con mis dedos?

 **Bill:** Pues... -no tenía ni idea. Me quedé pensándolo.

 **Tom:** Vamos... Princesa. No tengo todo el día -solté el látigo y empecé a masturbarme.

 **Bill:** Luego te la chupo. -dije al final. Sus dedos me volvían loco, si seguía así no tardaría mucho en correrme.

 **Tom:** Aaah... ¿Eso lo dices para que... deje mi polla... y te vuelva... a azotar? -dije gimiendo.

 **Bill:** No... Deja tu polla... Toca la mía... Y luego te la chupo... -jadeé. Uno de sus dedos tocó mi próstata y grité de gusto.

 **Tom:** Entonces ponte de rodillas -me hizo caso y se incorporó- Y ábrete mas de piernas -se anchó. Sonreí de lado y me dediqué a frotar el dedo en su próstata con velocidad mientras con la otra mano cogía su polla. Bill estaba retorciéndose y temblando.

 **Bill:** Cada vez que me rozaba la próstata veía las estrellas. No paraba de gemir y gritar, sintiendo el orgasmo cerca.- Más... Rápido...

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad de mi mano bombeando su polla y de mis dedos rozando su próstata.

 **Bill:** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y unos momentos después, me corrí con un berrido casi animal.

 **Tom:** Le miré relamiéndome y le acaricié el pelo. Le llevé mi mano llena de semen a la boca para que lamiera.

 **Bill:** Clavé mi mirada en la suya y lamí toda su mano. Luego cogí el látigo.- Pon el culo en pompa, amor.

 **Tom:** Levanté la ceja- ¿Lo quieres usar conmigo? -Por un lado me excitaba... Por otro estaba más asustado de lo que quería admitirme a mi mismo y en alto. Sonrió con malicia.

 **Bill:** Te va a encantar, nene... -le pasé el látigo por el pecho.

 **Tom:** Me quedé paralizado y de repente vi a Bill sacar las esposas del cajón y mirarme con chulería.

 **Bill:** Estaba más que dispuesto a jugar con el látigo, pero al ver le paralizado, no pude. Solté las cosas y me lancé a sus labios.

 **Tom:** Me relajé un poco al verle besarme. Me empujó a la cama y se subió a horcajadas encima mío. Restregó nuestras pollas y le miré con deseo. Cuando me notó relajado, me esposó al cabecero y empezó a lamerme el pecho. De repente, lo del látigo ya no me parecía tan mala idea. A pesar de la vergüenza dije- Bill... Úsalo -me mordió y me retorcí gimiendo de dolor y placer. Levantó la mirada y me miró con los ojos nublados de lujuria.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro...? Si empiezo, no pararé. -advertí con tono sensual.

 **Tom:** Asentí muy excitado y primero de nada atacó mi cuello.

 **Bill:** Le mordí y besé el cuello hasta dejar marca, y luego le hice ponerse a cuatro patas.- Me encanta tu culo. -se lo mordí y gimió. Entonces cogí el látigo y le di el primer azote.

 **Tom:** Aaah Joder -dije mordiéndome el labio. Dio otro y volví a gritar //Por Dios, que Anna y Patrick se hayan ido//.

 **Bill:** Di unos cuantos azotes más y empecé a masturbarle. Tenía varias guarrerías en mente, pero no sabía por cuál empezar.

 **Tom:** Apreté la cara contra la almohada para ahogar mis gritos de dolor y de morbo ante cada azote y los gemidos de placer por la masturbación. Joder, dolía más de lo que pensaba, pero también ponía más de lo que pensaba. Estaba totalmente expuesto y demasiado duro.

 **Bill:** Tom... Quiero follar. -Solté el látigo y dejé de masturbarle. Gimió de disgusto, pero le duró solo un minuto porque empecé a lamer la cara interna de sus muslos, acercándome a su culo...

 **Tom:** Bill... -gemí desesperado.

 **Bill:** Saqué más la lengua, para que sintiera mi piercing, y cuando volvió a gemir di el primer lametón a su entrada.

 **Tom:** Dios, joder -eché la cabeza hacia atrás gritando más de lo que hubiera querido.

 **Bill:** Me encantó su reacción. - Espero que estés limpito... -se giró y me miró con una ceja alzada justo antes de que le guiñara el ojo y le penetrara un poquito con mi lengua.

 **Tom:** La madre que me parió -creo que mi cerebro no daba para más en ese momento.

 **Bill:** Contuve una risita y seguí a lo mío. Tom ahora no dejaba de mirarme, atento a todos mis movimientos, pero no vio que mi mano derecha se dirigió a sus testículos hasta que no empecé a masajear.

 **Tom:** Gruñí de gusto y volví a aplastar mi cara contra la almohada dejándome hacer cualquier cosa.

 **Bill:** Seguí otro poco así, hasta que le penetré con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Me agarré a los barrotes de la cama y apreté la mandíbula. En seguida se me pasó el dolor y empecé a gemir de gusto.

 **Bill:** Le agarré las manos y le hice soltarse de la cama y quedar con su pecho en mi espalda.- Tócate... Quiero verlo... -dije entre gemidos.

 **Tom:** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y empecé a masturbarme sintiendo el orgasmo aproximarse- Joder Bill... Más fuerte...

 **Bill:** Le hice caso y empecé a gemir.- Eres... Tan estrecho... Me encantas...

 **Tom:** Giré la cabeza buscando sus labios, pero interrumpí mi búsqueda cuando reventé en mi mano jadeando con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Atrapé su boca y me la comí como un desesperado hasta que exploté en su interior.

 **Tom:** Estaba temblando muerto de placer incapaz de sostenerme en mis piernas. Me agarré de él para no caerme.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás bien? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Asentí intentando recuperar el aliento y la vista, que la tenía borrosa.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -me preocupé. Le veía un poco ido, y no me molaba nada.

 **Tom:** Respiré un poco más y me calme un poco. Me dejé caer en la cama- Seguro -dije despatarrado ocupando todo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale, amor. -me puse en un rincón a descansar.

 **Tom:** Estás... Muy... Lejos -le dije empujándole.

 **Bill:** Es que... No dejas casi sitio... -me pegué a él.

 **Tom:** Precisamente por esto no dejo -me dejé abrazar.

 **Bill:** No te entiendo. -dije apretándole contra mí.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- Que cuanto menos sitio te dejo más te me aprietas.

 **Bill:** Me reí. - Pero aunque me dejes sitio, yo siempre me aprieto a ti.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo- Luego el bestia soy yo... Me duele todo.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** No lo sientas. Ha valido la pena. Pero te la devolveré, créeme...

 **Bill:** Pues estaré esperando... -dije con voz sensual y le besé el hombro.

 **Tom:** Tengo hambre -respondí y se rió.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos, que te hago la cena. -dije levantándome.

 **Tom:** Me fui a levantar pero me quedé parado. Pero si el bruto este me había dejado peor de lo que yo le dejé a él cuando lo de la regla...

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! ¿Te he hecho daño? -pregunté muy preocupado y le abracé. No quería que sufriera...

 **Tom:** Eres un puto bestia -le dije abrazándome a él- Pero no te preocupes. Mala hierba nuca muere.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal, pero intenté que no lo viera.- Anda, intenta levantarte y vamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- No te sientas mal, enano. Estoy bien, me duele, pero estoy bien.

 **Bill:** No me siento mal... -me levanté.- Ahora vengo con la comida. -le besé el cuello y fui a por algo que prepararle.

 **Tom:** Me levanté y fui tras él cojeando. Le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Anda, siéntate y déjame hacerte la cena, amor. -dije mientras cocinaba.

 **Tom:** No me da la gana, enano -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y no respondí para no discutir.

 **Tom:** Huele genial -le dije mimoso.

 **Bill:** Gracias. -respondí sonriendo y serví la cena con él abrazándome. Por suerte, Anna llevaba mucho fuera, y no había oído nada.

 **Tom:** Llega a oírnos Anna y te juro que meto la cabeza en el horno -dije comiendo. Me dolía todo pero disimulaba para que no se sintiera mal.

 **Bill:** Ya... -me sentí fatal por habernos arriesgado tanto y por el dolor que intentaba disimular.

 **Tom:** ¿Repetiremos? -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Si tú quieres... -la verdad no sabía muy bien si repetir o no.

 **Tom:** Yo sí. Además, así tengo excusa para castigarte en mi despacho -me relamí. No sabía cómo hacer que dejara de sentirse mal.

 **Bill:** Me encantará el castigo entonces.-me senté a su lado a cenar.

 **Tom:** Tú aquí -le dije molesto.

 **Bill:** Vale... -suspiré y me puse a cenar.

 **Tom:** Se sentó encima y ahogué un poco el dolor que me entró.

 **Bill:** Le sentí encogerse y me levanté.- No pienso sentarme. No si no se te pasa el dolor.

 **Tom:** Suspire- Bill, que el dolor me da igual, siéntate hostia.

 **Bill:** No me hables mal. -dije con mala cara.

 **Tom:** Perdón, se me ha escapado, pero ven.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a él.- No pasa nada.

 **Tom:** Princesa, no me voy a romper, ponte como siempre -dije empezando a molestarme.

 **Bill:** Vale... -le hice caso y esperé a que cenara con la cara en su cuello.

 **Tom:** Le abracé ignorando el dolor con un brazo y seguí cenando mientras recibía los besos que me daba Bill en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminó, fui subiendo por su cuello hasta sus labios.- ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos- Vamos. Mañana hay que madrugar -puse mala cara- ¿Y si vamos solo a mi clase que es a última? -pregunté besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... Yo ya no tengo exámenes ni nada.

 **Tom:** Bueno... ¿Y si un profesor cabrón de guitarra te pone un examen sorpresa mañana? -le tumbé. Aprovechando que se giró para ponerse el pijama hice una mueca de dolor pero antes de que se volviera a girar me recompuse y me senté con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Terminé de cambiarme y me acurruqué en un rincón.- ¿Me abrazas?

 **Tom:** Me acerqué y le apreté en mi besándole el pelo- Buenas noches, princesa.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -le besé el mentón y me dormí.

 **Tom:** Me levanté muerto de hambre y de dolor pero lo disimulé para que Bill no se sintiera culpable.

 **Bill:** Vi que intentaba ocultar que le dolía, y eso solo me hizo sentir peor. Como era pronto, le abracé.- ¿Vamos entonces solo a la clase de guitarra?

 **Tom:** Asentí y le empecé a besar. Vi que disimulaba como el culo así que decidí bromear- Me parece que voy a estar de muerdealmohadas unos días.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pues qué pena... Me encanta que me folles.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- No haberte puesto en plan yo -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mirada.- Lo siento...

 **Tom:** No... Lo primero que tienes que asumir si te pones en plan yo es que yo no me sentiría culpable -le dije con chulería.

 **Bill:** Pero es que odio hacerte daño...

 **Tom:** Pero lo disfrutamos, ¿verdad? -asintió- Pues valió la pena.

 **Bill:** Volví a asentir. Seguía pensando igual, pero no dije nada más.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Si te sientes mal y quieres compensarme, me aprovecharé de la situación -solté a ver si así se indignaba un poco y se le pasaba la culpabilidad.

 **Bill:** Sí, claro. ¡Tampoco te pases! -dije medio indignado.

 **Tom:** Me reí y simplemente le besé.

 **Bill:** Eres tonto... ¿Dormimos otro rato? -pregunté sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Qué malo que faltas a clase...

 **Bill:** Yo con tal de dormir, hago lo que sea. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme, anda -se quedó dormido y le fui a hacer el desayuno porque no podría dormir por el dolor.

 **Bill:** Me desperté gritando por una pesadilla, y vi que estaba solo en casa.

 **Tom:** Había dejado el desayuno de los dos ya en la mesa y salido un momento a tirar la basura y cuando entré, vi a Bill buscándome desesperado- ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

 **Bill:** Le abracé medio llorando. No valía para hablar.

 **Tom:** Ven, vamos a desayunar -le dije abrazándole y llevándole a la cocina y sentándole encima mío- Tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Sollocé y le abracé con más fuerza. Lo había pasado fatal.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilo, estoy contigo -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No quiero volver a despertarme solo. -dije entre sollozos.

 **Tom:** Lo siento mucho. Te estaba haciendo el desayuno -le expliqué- Pero tranquilo -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Te habías ido... Y no volvías... Luego me llamaban del hospital... -me tapé la cara con las manos y volví a llorar.

 **Tom:** Estoy aquí. No te preocupes. Estás despierto y estoy entero... O casi... Que cuando la princesa se pone chungo y dominante en la cama causa estragos... Aunque no me quejo. Valen la pena -le dije para que se riera.

 **Bill:** Era tan real... -susurré sin parar de llorar.

 **Tom:** No era real. Estoy contigo y estaré siempre contigo.

 **Bill:** Lo sé, pero... Lo ha parecido. -miré la comida. Agradecía el desayuno, pero no podía comer.

 **Tom:** No comas si no quieres -le acune entre mis brazos- Calma...

 **Bill:** Lo siento... A lo mejor luego... ¿Tú no comes? -pregunté al darme cuenta de que su plato también estaba lleno.

 **Tom:** Cuando te calmes.

 **Bill:** Come... Ya estoy mejor. -no mentía.

 **Tom:** Pues si estuvieras de verdad mejor me besarías -me hice "el desconfiado".

 **Bill:** No te miento... -dije con la voz un poco temblorosa todavía y le besé.

 **Tom:** Fue un beso algo tímido. Cuando se separó de mi levanté la ceja y dije- No estás lo suficientemente bien.

 **Bill:** Pero estoy mejor... -intenté excusarme.- Anda, come y vamos a la cama. Te prometo que allí te doy besos.

 **Tom:** Miré la hora. Todavía quedaba una hora para poder "dormir". Me comí todo mi desayuno (y parte del de Bill, que me miró como un niño pequeño indignado) y fuimos hasta la cama con Bill refunfuñando.

 **Bill:** Anda, vamos a tumbarnos. -dije bajito.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura y evitando que viera mi mueca de dolor nos tiré a la cama.

 **Bill:** Me giré para ponerme de cara a él- ¿Me mimas?

 **Tom:** Le besé con amor- Claro -sonreí.

 **Bill:** Gracias, Tommy. -dije sonriendo como él. Volvió a besarme, con tanto cariño que casi me derrito.

 **Tom:** Entre besos y caricias pasó la hora y finamente sonó la alarma- ¿Te hago otra vez el desayuno?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo hambre, paro gracias.

 **Tom:** Pues cuando me he comido el tuyo te has indignado mucho -apoyé mi frente en la suya.

 **Bill:** ¡No me he indignado! -en realidad no recordaba si lo había hecho o no, pero bueno.

 **Tom:** Ya... -fui directo a por su cuello y en seguida se olvidó de nuestra conversación.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y le dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera. Le acaricié el pelo mientras él seguía con mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Vamos a clase y a la vuelta te hago el amor -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me derretí.- Como quieras, amor...

 **Tom:** Tiré de su mano obviando el dolor y me empecé a vestir. Le esperé y me senté en el copiloto de su Audi.

 **Bill:** Me preparé con más esmero que otras veces y fui al coche. Le di un beso al sentarme y arranqué.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado- ¿Te vistes así para provocar a tu profesor de guitarra? -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me has pillado... Aunque más bien es para compensarle por los malos ratos que le hago pasar.

 **Tom:** Eres idiota... Un idiota precioso, pero idiota.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- No sé si tomármelo como un cumplido, o como un insulto.

 **Tom:** Tómatelo a buenas. Te he dicho que eres precioso... -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale... -llegamos a clase.- ¿Me das un último beso antes de ir a clase?

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cintura- Me estoy pensando si soltarte en clase -le besé.

 **Bill:** Tendrás que hacerlo, o la gente me llamará enchufado. -volví a besarle.

 **Tom:** Mi princesa no puede mezclarse con la plebe -me justifique dirigiéndonos a clase cogiéndole de la cintura.

 **Bill:** Pero a tu princesa no le queda otra. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Llegamos a la puerta de clase. Estaban todos hablando y empezaron a entrar en clase al vernos aparecer. Apreté a Bill a mi y le besé con intensidad y mucho cariño.

 **Bill:** Hablamos luego. -dije sonriendo después del beso y entré en clase.

 **Tom:** Empecé a hacer gestos- Venga, adentro, moved el culo, vamos... -estaban Anna y Patrick los últimos- Hermanita tira para dentro, y tú capullo también -cuando entraron todos cerré e hice mi mayor esfuerzo por ocultar mi dolor con éxito. Empecé a dar la clase pero hice un movimiento brusco y me tuve que apoyar en la mesa y se notó muchísimo. La gilipollas de Anna se despolló- Uy, hermanito, ¿qué hicisteis ayer que te ha dejado tan destrozado? -Bill la miro muy mal- Pues lo mismo que hacéis Patrick y tu en nuestra cama cuando no estamos, par de cerdos, follar como conejos -le solté para devolvérsela. Todos incluido Bill, se empezaron a despollar de lo que le respondí, menos los dos afectados que no sabían donde meterse- Por cierto, ya que estás tan graciosa vas a salir aquí y nos vas a contar en alto los deberes de ayer, que imagino que no has hecho, a ver si consigues que nos riamos todos -me senté de brazos cruzados apoyando los pies en la mesa con chulería.

 **Bill:** Anna salió al frente e intentó hacer lo que Tom le dijo, pero evidentemente le salió mal. Se sentó roja como un tomate y no quiso abrir la boca. Yo me mordía el labio, preocupado por el gesto de dolor de Tom.

 **Tom:** Ya puedes volver a tu sitio, y tienes un cero como una casa por lista -dije cuando se me pasó más o menos el dolor y pude levantarme a seguir con la clase- Bueno, antes de la interrupción os estaba explicando... -Bla bla bla...

 **Bill:** Seguí escuchando a medias, deseando que acabase la clase.

 **Tom:** Anna se pasó toda la clase tomando apuntes callada sin querer decir nada y a Bill se le notaba ido. Al fin, acabó la puta clase y pude bajar de la tarima y acercarme a Bill- ¿Tan aburrido soy? -pregunté de coña.

 **Bill:** No, amor... -le di un besito en la nariz.- Es solo que estaba un poco ido por lo de esta mañana y eso... -le expliqué.

 **Tom:** Vamos, anda -le acaricie- ¿Tienes ahora hambre? Estaba pensando en hacerte un poco de chantaje emocional para que me cocinaras, ya sabes... -dije como si nada.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le di un besito muy dulce.- Te cocino lo que quieras. -la gente nos miraba atentamente, pero me daba igual.

 **Tom:** Sonreí contento y le apreté entre mis brazos- Te quiero comer a ti. Entero. De arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos a casa y haces lo que quieras. -respondí.

 **Tom:** Anna me ignoró y se fue en el coche de Patrick hasta nuestra casa y Bill y yo fuimos a su Audi sin soltarnos.

 **Bill:** Llegamos a casa y entramos abrazados hasta el salón.- ¿Quieres pizza? ¿O pasta?

 **Tom:** ¿Puedo los dos? -pregunté como un niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Por supuesto, amor. -le besé y fuimos a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me senté a observarle cocinar. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Me quedé pasando hambre ante el olor de la comida y esperé a que estuviera hecha.

 **Bill:** Le serví un plato de pasta y corté la pizza. Luego me senté en sus piernas y empezamos a comer.

 **Tom:** Empecé a engullir como un pato ante la risa de Bill- Echaba de menos tu comida -le dije con la boca llena.

 **Bill:** Come con calma... Recuerda que luego vas a comerme a mí. -dije entre risas.

 **Tom:** De qué te ríes, capullo -en realidad no vocalicé tanto.

 **Bill:** Amor... Traga y luego hablas.

 **Tom:** Suspire y tragué- ¿Que de qué te ríes tú?

 **Bill:** De ti. -le lamí los labios y seguí comiendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Serás capullo? -empecé a pincharle el costado.

 **Bill:** Empecé a reírme como un loco y al final me levanté de sus piernas para que me dejase.

 **Tom:** Le enrolle con fuerza entre mis brazos- A ver cómo huyes ahora...

 **Bill:** Si no me haces cosquillas, me quedo. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Siempre te sales con la tuya -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Ventajas de ser tu marido. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Eres el único que podrías serlo.

 **Bill:** Y el único que lo seré. -dije con chulería y un poco de posesividad.

 **Tom:** Es que... Estoy pensando en clonarte. Aunque casarse con dos tíos es ilegal, pero a mi la ley me importa una mierda, además si sois el mismo tío no contáis como dos ¿o si? Es que un trío con dos Bills...

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Estás como una puta cabra... ¿Nos vamos al cuarto a ver una peli?

 **Tom:** Oye, princesa, sin faltar, ¿eh? Que te muerdo -le dije fingiendo ofenderme para que se me pegara más. Hizo efecto- Y yo elijo la peli -dije todo orgulloso.

 **Bill:** Me parece perfecto. -le bese y fuimos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Cuando me tumbé se me pasó en gran medida el dolor, cosa que agradecí. Bill se me acurrucó y puse una de sangre y muerte.

 **Bill:** Me dormí entre sus brazos mientras él se entretenía con su peli de sangre.

 **Tom:** Me pasé toda la peli acariciándole y abrazándole y se acabó quedando dormido. De repente, le noté agitado y sudando. Pensaba que era una pesadilla pero le oí soltar un gemido de placer. Levanté la sábana y tenía una erección que hacía abultar su pantalón del pijama. Le solté y me deslicé entre las sábanas bajando hasta tener la cara a la altura de su polla. Bajé el pijama y me la metí a la boca.

 **Bill:** Me desperté chillando de gusto. Vi a Tom bajo las sábanas y casi me corrí. Empecé a marcar el ritmo con las caderas.

 **Tom:** Aumenté la velocidad con la que me penetraba la boca y con un grito agudo, se corrió en mi. Se quedó jadeando, sudando y algo ido, tendido en la cama- ¿Qué estabas soñando? ¿Cosas... sucias?

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y asentí sin dejar de jadear.

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿Qué clase de cosas sucias? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Las que solemos hacer... -dije jadeando.

 **Tom:** Tengo muy mala memoria -le recorrí el cuello de un lametón.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y arqueé la espalda.- Cuando me follas... Y cuando me comes la polla... -conté.

 **Tom:** Pero hoy me tienes que follar tú -le dije al oído.

 **Bill:** Pero tú... -//Tú ibas a hacerme el amor... //- puedes hacerte daño...

 **Tom:** Pero yo te voy a hacer el amor hoy, no te voy a follar. -le dije. Lo cierto es que como le follara, me reventaba de dolor. Hacer el amor era otra cosa.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- ¿Y qué quieres hacer primero?

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca- Fóllame.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé encima de él y le besé de forma guarra.

 **Tom:** Me dejé hacer, consciente de que si me movía mucho, me dolería. Bajó su mano a mi paquete y gemí.

 **Bill:** En el fondo, no me sentía interesado en follar, quería hacer el amor. Pero sentí su pene crecer contra mi mano... Y empecé a animarme.

 **Tom:** Me mordió el cuello restregando su polla con la mía y gemí en alto. Bill se relamió.

 **Bill:** Acerqué mi mano izquierda a su boca y sin necesidad de decirle nada, se metió tres dedos en la boca y los lamió. Casi me corro con esa escena.

 **Tom:** Le llené los dedos de baba notando la cara de vicio que ponía al verme. Me sacó los dedos y los bajó a mi entrada.

 **Bill:** Le metí un dedo y solo por desquiciarle, empecé a moverlo MUY despacio. Quería que suplicara.

 **Tom:** Joder Bill... -dije muy ansioso. En especial cuando rozó levemente mi punto pero alejó en seguida el dedo- ¿A qué esperas?

 **Bill:** Aumenté un poco el ritmo tras su pregunta, pero no demasiado. Quería que suplicase más.

 **Tom:** Le miré desquiciado. ¿Porqué iba tan lento? Me miró con una sonrisilla que me desquicio más.

 **Bill:** Suplica, Tommy... -susurré a su oído medio cantando.

 **Tom:** Joder, Bill, más rápido... -pedí.

 **Bill:** Metí el segundo dedo.- Suplica más...

 **Tom:** Bill, por favor -joder me estaba desquiciando.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma guarra y dominante y metí el tercer dedo.

 **Tom:** Gemí sintiéndome más lleno pero sin que fuera suficiente- Joder... Fóllame ya.

 **Bill:** Te va a doler... -dije preocupado.

 **Tom:** Me... da igual -estaba desesperadísimo.

 **Bill:** Asentí un poco inseguro y saqué los dedos para penetrarle.

 **Tom:** Me penetró despacio. Y sí, dolió, pero me dio igual. Se quedó quieto dentro de mi- Bill -gemí lastimeramente para que se moviera.

 **Bill:** Gemí extasiado y poco a poco empecé a embestir.

 **Tom:** Joder -me agarré a sus hombros mientras envestía.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad.- Tommy, voy a... ah...

 **Tom:** Reventó en mi llenándome de semen. A mi todavía me faltaba- Joder... -me llevé la mano a la polla.

 **Bill:** Le di un manotazo y sin más, me metí su polla en la boca. Para que no protestara, le metí el vibrador y lo encendí.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí de placer y en seguida llegué al orgasmo reventando en su boca.

 **Bill:** Lo tragué todo y me tumbé a su lado, cansado.

 **Tom:** Cuando recuperé algo de aliento, me subí encima de él y le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le abracé con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando y acariciando y bajé la mano a su culo.

 **Bill:** Gemí cuando bajó su mano a mi culo, pero no rompí el beso. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, y aunque estaba ansioso, no temblé.

 **Tom:** Le metí el primer dedo y bajé mi boca a su cuello con mimo.

 **Bill:** Gemí muy bajito e hice un poco de presión en su pelo para que no parase. Me estaba derritiendo.

 **Tom:** Le seguí besando y dilatando con cuidado y con mimo.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy excitado, y un poco ansioso. Justo cuando ya no podía más e iba a pedirle que entrara, me penetró lentamente mientras me besaba con dulzura.

 **Tom:** Le penetraba lentamente pero con firmeza. Bill estaba gimiendo, muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Le abracé para pegarle más a mí y le clavé las uñas sin querer.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar mientras le notaba casi temblando.

 **Bill:** Empecé a temblar cuando sentí que iba a llegar al orgasmo, y le besé.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Te quiero -dije. Justo se corrió en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Embistió un poco más y luego explotó en mi interior. Me besó la frente y, sin salir de mí, se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo y me abrazó.

 **Tom:** Bill me sonrió y se acurruco en mi besándome.

 **Bill:** Eres el mejor marido del planeta. -le besé otra vez.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Me encantas, princesa.

 **Bill:** Y tú a mí...

 **Tom:** Le besé con intensidad y me tumbé a su lado sin dejar de abrazarle. Oí cómo de repente se armaba barullo en el salón y cómo Georg irrumpía dentro de nuestro cuarto- Putos, fuera.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté muy asustado.

 **Tom:** Nada, que llevamos un mes sin veros y que os estamos manteniendo nosotros porque el cabronazo de Tom no curra. Y que hemos traído alcohol en cantidades inhumanas que corre por nuestra cuenta. Y queremos jugar a prenda y prueba, así que fuera, putos y no hace falta que os vistáis porque vais a acabar desnudos.

 **Bill:** Ahora vamos. -dije muerto de risa. Geo salió y me incorporé para vestirme.

 **Tom:** Razón lleva. Llevan un mes manteniéndonos -le besé- Luego te lo compenso. Y mañana daré clase con resaca -dije con mala cara.

 **Bill:** Pues no bebas. -dije para picarle y terminé de vestirme.

 **Tom:** Mmmm no. Seré un profesor cabrón. Me encanta serlo... Así que no me cabrees mañana -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** No pensaba hacerlo. -fuimos al salón a ver a estos.

 **Tom:** Te castigaría si lo hicieras -le dije al oído y me senté en el sofá saludando a todos y tirando para que Bill se sentara encima.

-¿Qué habéis hecho este mes, so cerdos? -les expliqué todo- Ooooh, ¡qué bonito! -dijo Gustav- Nunca pensé que diría esto pero... Aprende romanticismo de Tom -le dijo a Georg y le miré con la ceja levantada. Bill se despolló. Georg se indignó.

-Si fueras tan agradecido como Bill... -le contestó picadísimo. 

-Bueno dejaros de soplapolleces. Nadie puede ser mejor que Bill, pero es mío, así que os jodéis. ¿Qué tal ha ido el mes? -dije poniéndome un cubata.

 **Bill:** Empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho y yo le robé un trago a Tom. No tenía muchas ganas de beber, solo una copa.

 **Tom:** Le di mi vaso- Te quiero emborrachar, princesa -Siendo realistas, lo más probable es que acabara yo borracho.

-Va, vamos a jugar -dijo Franny- Tom, bébete de un trago un vaso lleno de Vodka solo -cogí me llené un vaso y me lo bebí de trago. No tardaría mucho en darme el pelotazo. Me puse a pensar.

-Gustav, perreale a Franny -dije despollado.

 **Bill:** Gustav cumplió el reto y Franny mandó que Patrick me besara. Por la cara de Tom, no parecía buena idea...

 **Tom:** Patrick se acercó a Bill para besarle y yo me tuve que recordar que últimamente acostumbraba a follarme a su novia. Quité mi cara de mala hostia aunque fuera a duras penas. Patrick besó a Bill y Bill al principio estaba reticente pero luego le agarró de la nuca y le siguió el beso de forma dominante. Creo que entre estos dos había una tensión sexual no resuelta importante. Respiré para calmarme un poco. Bill no notó mi mala hostia. Los demás empezaron a gritar "Uuuuuuh" y a golpear la mesa.

 **Bill:** Me senté al lado de Tom otra vez.- Sabes que te quiero a ti.

 **Tom:** Me terminé de un trago mi segundo vaso de vodka solo- Si no lo creyera, aquí habrían muertos ahora mismo -le dije algo seco.

 **Bill:** Noté su tono medio enfadado y me sentí fatal. Agaché la mirada para que ninguno me viese.

 **Tom:** Patrick les mandó a Georg y a Gustav sujetar a Anna inmovilizándola y que él pudiera hacer durante cinco minutos lo que quisiera con ella. Ella aceptó y Patrick fue hacia ella ofreciendo un espectáculo bastante porno que yo ignore poniéndome esta vez un cubata de whisky- Se nota muchísimo que te lo quieres follar -le dije mirando el contenido de mi vaso. Bill abrió la boca parecía que para negarlo- No te atrevas a mentirme. No soy gilipollas -le miré a los ojos.

 **Bill:** No te negaré que me llama la atención. Joder, es guapo y yo no tengo la culpa. Pero me parece increíble que pienses eso después de todo lo que hemos hecho esta tarde.

 **Tom:** ¿Y exactamente, a qué fin ha respondido el hecho de que le agarraras de la nuca y prácticamente te follaras su boca con tu lengua? -dije apretando los puños a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Patrick de un momento a otro. Bill pasó de un tono de reproche a callarse y bajar la mirada, dándome implícitamente la razón.

 **Bill:** Te lo he dicho: es guapo y me atrae. Pero no hay más. -me quedé flipado con sus palabras. Ojalá fueran por el alcohol.

 **Tom:** La verdad que tanto alcohol de golpe me había pegado un pelotazo importante y muy en el fondo de mil sabía que estaba diciendo gilipolleces y que por el hecho de que tanto Bill como yo nos folláramos a su novia, le daba el derecho de pedir sexo con Bill. Pero como soy tan listo, decidí que me lo iba a follar yo también. Y la situación surgió sola cuando mi hermana quiso presenciar cómo yo me follaba a Patrick "si Bill me daba permiso". Patrick se quedó blanco y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Bill.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Él verá lo que hace... No es a mí a quien tenéis que preguntar.

 **Tom:** Le miré a Bill con la ceja levantada- ¿No vas a decir que no, princesa? -dije a modo de reto. Si me decía que no lo hiciera, no lo iba a hacer. Muy por el contrario, se encogió de hombros. Oí como Anna le hablaba al oído a Patrick.

-Esto te pasa por ponerte machista esta tarde. Niégate ahora, que verás qué risas por tu falta de cojones -dijo con malicia. Patrick miró a Bill como pidiendo ayuda y Bill agachó la mirada. Me desabroché el cinturón y los pantalones.

-Si no te bajas los pantalones, jodido veo el tema, rubito -dije lo último mordaz porque Bill le llamó así la última vez. Los chicos, ajenos a todo esto se despollaron.

-Ah, a cuatro patas, amor -dijo Anna con falsa amabilidad y me recordé a mi mismo regalarle algo mañana mismo. Muy a mi pesar, tuve que pensar en Bill para empalmarme. Miré a Bill una vez más. Me entró la cordura en ese momento al ver que Bill soltó una lágrima.

-Ni de coña, hermanita. La broma ha estado muy bien y me voy a estar despollando durante décadas de la cara de acojone de tu novio, pero no lo pensaba hacer. Mi lugar preferido para meter la polla es el culo de mi marido y no quiero meterla en ningún otro culo -dije atándome el pantalón y el cinturón, quitándome la camiseta y sentándome junto a Bill de nuevo. Bill se me abrazó llorando pero nadie notó que lloraba. Todos se rieron de su "posesividad". Suspiré y le acaricié el pelo. Era mi turno de retar, así que decidí devolverle el favor a Anna- Hermanita, la cara de miedo del rubio no ha tenido pérdida, así que con el objetivo de volverla a ver, pégale diez correazos fuertes con tu cinturón -le guiñé el ojo para que entendiera que le estaba proporcionando su venganza- Y evidentemente, a cuatro patas -Anna me sonrió para agradecérmelo y me centre en Bill.

-Soy un gilipollas, perdóname, voy borracho y no sé lo que digo -suspire- Fóllatelo si quieres, pero a cambio cada vez que pase serás mi esclavo tres días, así los dos salimos beneficiados -dije a su oído intentando negociar mientras se aferraba a mi sin dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** Pues entonces tú serás mi esclavo tres días cada vez que te folles a Anna. -condicioné.

 **Tom:** No vale. A Anna también te la follas tú -dije como un niño pequeño.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! Hace muchísimo que eso no pasa. -dije indignado. Cada vez lloraba menos, pero se me seguían escapando lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Cinco días -respondí- Os pillé de lleno. -Asintió porque era verdad- ¿Ves como no vale? Tú te aprovechas de que voy borracho para timarme. Podrías aprovecharte de una manera más sexual... -le dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Desvié la mirada. Después de lo de la tarde ya no tenía ganas de más. Pero a ver cómo se lo decía...

 **Tom:** Interpreté mal su gesto- Mira, yo estaba intentando tomarme esta mierda con humor y poner paz, todo para que no lloraras, pero está visto que es imposible -me levanté y dije en alto- Me voy a la cama -dije y me metí al cuarto.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -fui corriendo detrás.- No me pasaba nada... ¿Por qué no vuelves a la fiesta?

 **Tom:** Paré cuando le noté cogerme en plan koala- Porque estoy borracho, de mala hostia y voy a... -fui corriendo al baño para vomitarlo todo.

 **Bill:** Fui detrás de él y le sujeté el pelo y susurré palabras tranquilizadoras.

 **Tom:** Cuando lo eché todo y me pude sentir un poco mejor y más despejado le miré y le dije- Me voy a la cama. Mi oferta sigue en pie. ¿La tomas o la dejas?.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- La tomo... Vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** Me fui a ir a la cama, pero Anna se puso en medio llorando- No me dejéis sola... 

-¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Mañana os cuento pero por favor, volved -suspiré.

-Vamos -fui al salón y me senté en el sofá. Bill se sentó algo alejado de mi, pero yo tiré de él para que se sentara encima mía. Anna se puso muy pegada a nosotros intentando fingir que estaba bien. Era el turno de Gustav de retar.

-Bill, pórtate diez minutos como un gato. No puedes hablar, solo maullar, y tienes que ronronear y todo lo que hacen los gatos -dijo Gustav.

 **Bill:** Paso de jugar. -dije descalzándome.

 **Tom:** Yo quiero que juegues -le dije al oído- Sé mi gatito, por favor -le dije. Esto fue seguramente lo más coherente que me dejó decir el alcohol hasta ese momento de la noche.

 **Bill:** Luego soy lo que quieras, pero ahora no.

 **Tom:** Le abracé hasta que se pegó a mi. Encima ahora me sentía culpable. ¿Qué más podía pasar?- Joder, qué soso. Pues Tom, te toca a ti ser gato -empecé a dar lametones en el cuello a Bill imitando a un gato. De repente maullé- ¿Miau? -dije para que me mirara.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Qué te pasa, bichillo? -pregunté con un tono más suave que el que usaba con estos.

 **Tom:** Miau -respondí mirándole y restregué la cabeza por su hombro.

 **Bill:** No te entiendo, bicho. -dije y me encogí de hombros. Anna seguía pegada a nosotros.

 **Tom:** Quería que me acariciara- Miau -puse las manos en forma de garra y empecé a pasárselas por el brazo para que me prestara atención.

 **Bill:** Me acordé de que Bill hacía ese gesto para que le mimásemos, y empecé a rascarle la cabeza con cuidado. Más que rascar, le acariciaba.

 **Tom:** Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro ronroneando. Los chicos me vieron y se despollaron pero yo estaba muy a gusto. De vez en cuando le daba un lametón de agradecimiento.

 **Bill:** Bajé la mano a su espalda y empecé a acariciarla en lo que él bebía un poco de coca cola. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que no llevaba alcohol en su vaso.

 **Tom:** No, así no bebe un gato -dijo Georg y empecé a beber a lametones mi cocacola. Bill se empezó a reír sin dejar de acariciarme. Le miré "curioso" y dije otra vez- Miau.

 **Bill:** Miau... -maullé sobre sus labios y le besé. 

-Eh, capullos. Los gatos no besan así. -nos cortó Franny. 

-Pero yo no soy un gato, así que beso como quiero.

 **Tom:** Me dejé besar y ronroneé. Le volvió a entrar la risa a Bill pero en seguida me volvió a besar- Ya han pasado los diez minutos. Te toca retar -me acerqué al oído de Bill y le susurré.

-Miau -dándole un lametón al final de la mandíbula. Le abracé con fuerza- Quiero que Anna venga con nosotros al cuarto veinte minutos -dije sin intenciones sexuales, solo para que nos contara lo que le pasaba. Todos empezaron a silbar y a pegar a la mesa. Llegamos al cuarto.

-Chicos... No tengo ganas... 

-Ni yo tampoco -respondí- Era una excusa para saber qué te pasa.

 **Bill:** La obligamos a sentarse en la cama y la abracé.- Cuéntanos qué te pasa, pequeña. -susurré con tono meloso.

 **Tom:** Esta tarde me he peleado con Patrick y ahora el muy imbécil actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada y cuando he retado a Tom para vengarme y luego del reto de Tom me ha hablado mogollón de mal -se echó a llorar.

 **Bill:** La abracé.- Tranquila, pequeña... No me llores. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié la espalda a Anna intentando calmarme yo porque le iba a arrancar la cabeza.

-No llores... ¿Porqué os habéis peleado? 

-Su madre ha empezado a decir que no sabía cómo podía estar conmigo, que una mujer de verdad se desvive por su novio y hace todo por él y que yo no sé coser ni limpiar. Me he enfadado y he salido de la casa y él ha salido enfadado porque le había faltado al respeto a su madre y ha dicho que parte de razón llevaba. Nos hemos gritado mucho. Pero aquí estábamos todos y él ha retado que me sujetaran para hacerme lo que quisiera y el muy gilipollas se ha puesto a actuar como si ni hubiera pasado nada y a tocarme por todos los sitios. Y luego he querido vengarme y por eso he retado a Tom. Quería que se le bajara el estúpido orgullo de machito... Y ahora está borde conmigo. .. -me levanté para arrancarle la cabeza, pero Bill me sujetó del brazo.

-Enana -dije cuando me calme- ¿Por qué me has retado a mi y no a otro? 

-Porque sabía que Georg y Gustav no iban a querer y porque Bill le pone pero tú no -explicó llorando aún. Yo lo mataba.


	8. Exámenes, boda y noticia inesperada

**Bill:** Me aparté de ella y me levanté.- Quedaos aquí. -antes de que dijeran nada, me levanté y fui a por Patrick.- Rubito... Ven al cuarto de Anna conmigo... -le susurré con voz sensual y no pudo negarse. En cuanto entramos al cuarto, vino a besarme. Le aparté y le empujé para que cayera sentado en el suelo.- ¿Tú eres gilipollas, o solo lo finges demasiado bien?

 **Tom:** Me quedé en el cuarto abrazando a Anna que no dejaba de llorar- Tranquila -le acaricié la cabeza. Ella se aferró a mi.

 **Bill:** Yo no he hecho nada. -intentó irse, pero no le dejé. 

-Has hecho llorar a Anna. Eso ya es demasiado.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde está Bill? -preguntó y me encogí de hombros.

-Vamos a buscarle -le sujeté del brazo.

-Nos ha dicho que le esperemos aquí. Déjale hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer.

 **Bill:** Estuvimos discutiendo un rato, hasta que se me puso chulo y le cogí del cuello.- Mira, rubito... Las cosas claras. Sabes que yo por mi familia mato. -empecé a apretar.- Sé que tú no eres como Noah, y por eso a ti te aviso. -apreté un poco más.- Si vuelvo a ver a Anna llorando por tu culpa, mueres. -le solté.- Ahora sal y discúlpate ante todos. -salió cabizbajo.- Ah, y olvídate de que te folle en un buen tiempo. -medio grité para que lo oyeran todos y luego fui al cuarto con Tom y Anna.

 **Tom:** Bill volvió a entrar al cuarto y se sentó con nosotros. Le miré queriendo saber lo que había pasado. Acarició a Anna por la espalda, que se había quedado dormida abrazada a mi.

 **Bill:** Cuando se despierte, tenemos que salir... Patrick va a disculparse. -expliqué en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Anna.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunté. Ya se me había pasado la borrachera.

 **Bill:** He hablado con él. -simplifiqué encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Tom:** Vi que no me lo iba a contar y lo dejé pasar por el momento. Anna se despertó.

 **Bill:** Pequeña... Tenemos que ir al salón.- Pero Patrick va a mirarme mal... -parecía a punto de llorar otra vez.- Shht... No va a pasar nada, confía en mí. -dudó un poco, pero al final se levantó.

 **Tom:** Abrimos la puerta y estaba Gustav diciendo- Primo, eres gilipollas. Y no llevas razón en esto. Y ese ha sido Bill, que no es tan hijo de puta como Tom, que ya verás como te pille Tom. Y no te voy a sacar la cara -dijo serio.

-Gracias por lo de hijo de puta -dije por decir algo aunque en realidad me la pelaba bastante. Iba agarrando a Anna de la cintura.

-¿No tienes nada que decirle? -miré a Patrick amenazante.

 **Bill:** Me sentí un poquito mal al ver a Patrick con marcas en el cuello, pero no dejé que lo notara. - Yo... Lo siento, enana. He sido un completo gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Le cogió a Anna de la mano- No pienso como mi madre y lo sabes, pero cuando te fuiste me empezó a llamar maricón y a decirme calzonazos y cosas así y pues me cabreé mucho. Luego he intentado estar a buenas porque sabía que la había cagado pero me has dejado mal delante de todos y me he acordado de lo que me ha dicho mi madre y... Lo siento. Pero lo siento de verdad, no porque me hayan obligado a disculparme.

 **Bill:** Anna sollozó y le abrazó con fuerza. Me alegré muchísimo de que hubieran hecho las paces. Me acerqué a Tom con disimulo y le di la mano.

 **Tom:** Apreté la mano de Bill con cariño. Solté a Anna porque vi a Patrick sincero. Entonces reparé en las marcas de su cuello. Miré a Bill interrogante.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada. Me había pasado bastante...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué ha pasado? -le pregunté al oído.

 **Bill:** Se ha puesto chulo y le he cogido del cuello. -expliqué un poco avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Has hecho bien, princesa. ¿Cómo ha acabado la cosa?

 **Bill:** Le he soltado para que saliera a disculparse, y le he dicho que no me lo iba a follar en un tiempo, por gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Creo que eso último lo hemos oído todos -dije aguantándome la risa- Con todo esto se me ha pasado la borrachera. Siento muchísimo cómo me he puesto antes. No tenía derecho. Ya hemos aclarado las cosas, ya hemos dicho que si te atrae no me importa que lo hagas. No tenía porqué montarte la que te he montado. No tengo excusa. Lo siento, de verdad -le dije ya del todo sobrio.

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Ibas borracho, no te lo he tenido en cuenta.

 **Tom:** Te he hecho llorar. Y no me gusta hacerte llorar. Eres mi princesa y sé que aunque él te pueda llamar la atención seguirás siendo mío y me seguirás prefiriendo a mi.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada, amor. En serio. -le besé el cuello.

 **Tom:** Le besé con posesividad- MI princesa... -vi que el ambiente estaba tenso- Bueno, qué, ¿seguimos jugando o cómo mierda va la cosa? Anna te toca retar -le dije dándole un azote en el culo. Ella se sonrojó y yo me senté en el sofá con Bill encima mío, que me abrazaba también con posesividad.

 **Bill:** Anna retó a Franny a besar a Geo. Estaba muy tenso y cansado así que, aunque no me dormí, cerré los ojos para relajarme un poco.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié con mimo. Le tocó el turno a Franny de retar- Tom, hazle sexo oral a Bill, que te veamos todos bien -le besé el cuello a Bill- Princesa... Ponte cómodo porque no voy a rechazar el reto -le dije al oído con voz sensual.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado y me bajé de sus piernas. Empezó a toquetear para excitarme.

 **Tom:** Se sentó en el sofá y se abrió de piernas. Le besé por encima del pantalón y le desabroché liberando su erección de su prisión de tela. Di varios lametones antes de metérmela a la boca.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio conteniendo un gemido y clavé las uñas en el sofá. Joder... ¿Cómo coño conseguía hacerlo tan bien siempre?

 **Tom:** Masajeé con una mano sus testículos mientras con la boca lamía y me metía y sacaba su polla. Todos babeaban al vernos. Bill gemía y se retorcía debajo mío hasta que reventó en mi boca. Me la saqué jadeando y le recoloqué los gayumbos y los vaqueros. Le alcé en brazos y le senté encima mío. Se acurrucó en mi pecho. Al menos el dolor que tenía era casi inexistente. Me puse un cubata ahora que me encontraba bien.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué lo haces tan bien? ¿Practicas a mis espaldas o cómo? -le pregunté en voz bajita. -Tom, te toca retar.

 **Tom:** Anna y Franny -dije casi relamiéndome- Porno lésbico -le hablé al oído a Bill.

-Princesa, comer una polla es como montar en bici... Nunca se olvida. Pero desde que estoy contigo solo me he comido la tuya -le mordí el cuello y se sonrojó. Le empecé a acariciar las piernas y miré a las chicas que se estaban metiendo mano.

 **Bill:** No me interesaba mucho lo que hacían Anna y Franny, así que cerré los ojos, cansado.

 **Tom:** La erección que abultaba bajo mis pantalones se había formado cuando le comía a Bill la polla, pero la visión que había ante mis ojos impedía que se me bajara. Empecé a acariciar a Bill con mimo a la vez que babeaba viendo como Anna y Franny, que una estaba hace rato en bragas y la otra en bragas y sujetador se besaban y mordían por todos los lados y metían la mano dentro de las bragas de la contraria sabiendo bien dónde tocaba.

 **Bill:** Espero que eso que se me clava en el culo no sea tu móvil... -susurré de coña.

 **Tom:** Cogí el móvil de la mesa y lo puse delante de sus ojos sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio. La mamada me había dejado con ganas de más.- Quiero irme al cuarto, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Le levanté en volandas y me lo llevé al cuarto sin avisar a nadie. Casi me caigo porque me había vuelto a subir el alcohol, pero llegamos enteros.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó encima de mí y empezamos a comernos la boca como dos desesperados.- ¿Me follas o te follo, Tommy? -pregunté entre besos.

 **Tom:** No respondí. Entre el alcohol y la excitación era incapaz de razonar mínimamente. Solo me restregaba contra él y tocaba por donde pillaba.

 **Bill:** Gemí fuerte y empecé a desnudarle. Estaba muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Acabamos desnudos besándonos muertos de ansia.

 **Bill:** Tom no dejaba de restregarse contra mí haciendo que gimiéramos los dos.- Tom... Que quiero follar... -quería correrme ya, ya fuera en su estómago o en su interior.

 **Tom:** Joder, veía borroso y no era capaz de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer.

 **Bill:** Me desesperé y llevé las manos a su entrada. Empecé a dilatarle antes de que protestara.

 **Tom:** Aaah gemí. Veía doble y vi a dos Bills dilatarme- Joder... Un trío con dos Bills... Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo -dije entre gemidos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Anda, calla y disfruta. -me lancé a su boca otra vez. Nunca me cansaría de besarle.

 **Tom:** Joder -de un momento a otro me penetró como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Rodé por la cama para que quedase encima de mí y le hice cabalgarme. Me estaba volviendo loco de placer.

 **Tom:** Le cabalgué muerto de placer hasta que noté cómo me llenaba por dentro de semen y le salpicaba todo el abdomen sin necesidad de haberme tocado.

 **Bill:** Me quedé flipado al verle correrse sin que le tocara. Se tumbó encima de mí y salí de su cuerpo con cuidado. Le abracé medio dormido.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres un cubata princesa? -le pregunté jadeando con sed.

 **Bill:** No... Quiero dormir. Ve tú a tomar el cubata. -dije acurrucándome.

 **Tom:** ¿Pones el despertador? Las teclas de mi móvil están borrosas -Teniendo en cuenta que mi móvil era táctil y no tenía teclas, creo que debería haber dejado ya de beber. Me cogió el móvil y puso la hora- Princesa... Te quiero. Luego vengo. Descansa. Sueña contigo -le di un beso muy torpe por el alcohol. Fui a salir desnudo sin darme cuenta, pero Bill me avisó despollado.

 **Bill:** Me reí como un loco en lo que él se vestía y luego ya me hice una bolita para dormir.

 **Tom:** Salí en vaqueros porque solo me había tenido que quitar la camiseta y todos se despollaron al ver como me chocaba con todo. Me puse otro cubata y seguimos jugando. Me negué a hacer nada sexual. Bueno menos lo de sacarle a Anna un hielo del escote con la boca. Al final cuando me quedaban dos horas para dormir, se fueron todos y me fui a dormir abrazado a Bill. Me desperté con el despertador de muy mala hostia por la resaca. Bill, como siempre, se reía de mi. Siempre me decía que eso me pasaba por beber tanto. Yo le gruñía pero no me enfadaba porque por algún motivo con resaca tenía ganas de mimos y de matar a todos con una motosierra. Tenía el estómago revuelto, la cabeza como si me la estuvieran taladrando y la boca como una alpargata. Bill me puso delante mi café calentito y le sonreí. Era lo único que me entraba. Me senté en el copiloto del Audi porque no quería ni conducir. Bill, como siempre me estaba vacilando pero Anna y Patrick no se atrevían ni a reírse.

 **Bill:** Me estuve riendo de él hasta que fue hora de entrar. Le besé.- Te veo en guitarra, amor.

 **Tom:** Si no te mato antes -dije con mi voz ronca mi cara de mala hostia y mis ojeras. Se rió y se metió para dentro. La verdad que la lié un poco en la biblioteca porque le grapé la cara a la bibliotecaria.

 **Bill:** Tom me mandó un mensaje de una movida con la bibliotecaria, y salí de clase con disimulo. Fui al coche y vi a Tom allí con mala cara.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

 **Tom:** Que me ha mandado callarme -dije indignado- Y le he grapado la cara.

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme, aunque fuese un tema serio.- ¿Nos vamos a casa? -dije pegando nuestros cuerpos y besándole el cuello.

 **Tom:** No puedo. Tengo que dar clase en veinte minutos -me quejé y empezamos a andar hacia clase con Bill pegado a mi y yo de mala hostia. Justo encontramos a Anna hablando con los de su clase, que estaban comentando lo de la bibliotecaria- Está de resaca -explicó Anna- Anoche bebimos todos mucho y Tom de resaca está de muy mala hostia. 

-Gracias por la aclaración -solté desde detrás y se puso un poco blanca.

 **Bill:** No te enfades con ella. -susurré en su oído y le besé la mejilla con mimo.

 **Tom:** H-hola Tom -dijo y se me abrazó como desesperada. Aún quedaban veinte minutos para la clase así que no le dije que entrara.

-Que corra el aire -dije apartándome y volviendo con Bill.

-Perdón -dijo aún algo asustada con los que estaba hablando de espectadores.

-Que sí, que sí -justo llegó el tonto de los cojones de Patrick.

-Joder, Tom, qué mala hostia. ¿Tienes la regla o qué? -le pegué un puñetazo y me fui a sentar al banco quejándome en alto.

-Es que son ganas de tocar los cojones... -reparé en que Bill no venía. Ayudó a levantar a Patrick y cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien iba a venir, pero le saludó Dominika.

 **Bill:** Iba a sentarme al lado de Tom cuando me encontré con Dominika. Me paré a hablar con ella un poquito, pero me entretuve y casi se me olvidó ir a sentarme con Tom.

 **Tom:** Me quedé esperándole a que acabara de hablar. Cuando vino, quedaban cinco minutos para la clase. Le apreté contra mi- ¿Sigue pensando que te maltrato? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Ya no... Te vio el día de la brecha y el hombro, y se fía de ti. -le besé.- ¿Nos vamos a clase, señor resaca? -dije de broma.

 **Tom:** Ja ja ja -le dije irónico y se despolló- Anda, vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a clase y me dio un último abrazo. Me senté al fondo, junto a la ventana. Tom tenía tan mala cara que me dio penita y todo.

 **Tom:** La clase fue... Una putada para los alumnos. Hubo un momento que se levantó un murmullo, mandé callar a gritos y casi agredo a una chica que no se calló.

 **Bill:** Aproveché que no se me veía para enviar un mensaje a Tom que decía "Cálmate, amor. Si te portas bien, luego en casa te mimo ;)".

 **Tom:** Mandé hacer un ejercicio y vi el mensaje. Sonreí y miré a Bill que me estaba mirando y sonriendo. Me guiñó un ojo y se puso a hacer el ejercicio. Me senté a punto de pegarme de cabezazos contra la mesa y al rato, pasó el tiempo que les había dado para hacer el ejercicio. Saqué a un chico a la pizarra a que lo resolviera. Se le notaba temblando mientras subía y mogollón de nervioso. Hizo bien el ejercicio- Tienes un diez. Ya puedes sentarte -casi salió corriendo. La última frase le hizo más ilusión que el diez. Ahora llegaba un momento que no quería que llegara... Tenían que ponerse a tocar.

 **Bill:** Se notaba que no quería que tocásemos así que me puse a fingir que tocaba, para no molestarle tanto.

 **Tom:** Notaba cómo me taladraban la cabeza... Porque encima tocaban como los cojones de mal "Mátame T.T" le escribí un mensaje a Bill.

 **Bill:** "Ven, anda..." Escribí y empecé a rebuscar en el bolso. Iba a darle un ibuprofeno y decirle que se quedase cerca de mí un poco.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué para "resolverle dudas" y me dio una pastilla y agua- Gracias -le dije lo más sincero que había dicho en toda la puta mañana.

 **Bill:** De nada... ¿Me "ayudas" a tocar? -pregunté sonriendo. En realidad, quería otra excusa para que me abrazase un rato.

 **Tom:** Pasé los brazos por encima de los suyos para ayudarle con algo a lo que siendo realistas ninguno le hacía ni puto caso.

 **Bill:** Me recosté un poquito para quedar más escondido entre sus brazos. Por suerte, ya no quedaba casi nada para marcharnos.

 **Tom:** No saqué a tocar a nadie. Quedaban cinco minutos y me puse al frente- Hay que hacer un trabajo. Es el veinte por ciento de la nota final. Componer con la guitarra una canción en grupos de cuatro. Mañana me tenéis que enviar por e-mail los grupos. Si no me los enviáis, no podréis hacer el trabajo. Se acabó la clase -dije. Me faltó tiempo para correr hacia Bill y reclamar mimos.

 **Bill:** Le abracé medio riendo y empecé a besarle el cuello.- En casita te mimo más. -seguí besando.

 **Tom:** Me puse detrás apoyando la barbilla en su hombro- Date prisa -le pedí apremiándole.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Recogí en un tiempo récord y nos fuimos a casa.

 **Tom:** Me apoyé en Audi y eché atrás la cabeza con sueño.

 **Bill:** Conduje lo más rápido que pude y llegué a casa antes de que Tom se durmiera.

 **Tom:** Bill -me abracé- Bésame.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le hice caso. - ¿Así lo hago bien?

 **Tom:** Si -le dije enrollándome en él y sin querer soltarnos.

 **Bill:** Me reí y fuimos entre besos hasta la cama.- ¿Nos quedamos un ratito y luego ya comemos?

 **Tom:** Asentí bostezando y me pegué mucho a él. Tenía sueño. Entonces me acordé- Oye, ¿con quién te vas a poner en el trabajo?

 **Bill:** Con Anna, Patrick y Dominika. -respondí mientras le acariciaba el pelo para que se durmiera.

 **Tom:** Mejor, así no tengo que fingir que nadie que no conozco me cae bien -bostecé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Duerme, anda... Luego me compensas con mimos. -dije medio en broma medio en serio.

 **Tom:** Noo, me compensas tú con mimos a mi -dije medio indignado.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Como quieras. Pero ahora duerme. -me recosté sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Entre el sueño y el malestar no tardé mucho en quedarme dormido. Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana al notar a Bill levantarse.

 **Bill:** Pasé la tarde leyendo, hasta que me dormí. De madrugada fui a mear y al volver me encontré a Tom despierto.- Hola amor... Vamos a dormir, anda. -me metí en la cama con él otra vez.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y le apreté en mi- No te vayas, maldito -me apoyé en su hombro.

 **Bill:** Solo estaba en el baño. Sabes que no voy a irme. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Gruñí y me volví a dormir. Me sonó el despertador. Hoy era viernes y tenía prácticas. Me daba pereza ir.

 **Bill:** Me di la vuelta y volví a taparme. Ese día no tenía clase hasta última hora, y pensaba quedarme a dormir y hacer cosas en casa.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y me levanté. Al menos ya me encontraba bien. Le besé a Bill- Me voy a desayunar -solo tenía dos horas de clase pero luego tenía que ir con los chicos a "trabajar".

 **Bill:** Vale... Te veo luego en clase. -le di otro beso y se fue. Me quedé dormido hasta que fue la hora de ir a clase.

 **Tom:** No se lo expliqué por no despertarle, pero le dejé una nota "Cuando tú tengas clase yo estaré... Trabajando. Pero creo que podré irte a buscar. No me eches mucho de menos, que luego te lo compenso ;)". Me fui a comerme las dos horas de mierda de prácticas y al salir, aproveché para poner todas mis prácticas de lunes a jueves cuando no diera clase para así no tener que ir los viernes mas que a acompañar a Bill. Me fui a casa a dejar el Range Rover y luego fui con los chicos y secuestramos a una chica, para que su padre nos pagara. Tal vez Bill la conociera, era de su misma calle. Le saqué una foto y no le pegué demasiado, por si a Bill le importaba algo esa chica. La dejamos atada y encerrada y nos fuimos. Yo a buscar a Bill y ellos porque la boda iba a ser en Navidad y quedaba menos de un mes y aún les quedaban cosas por hacer. Fui en taxi a por Bill y le esperé apoyado en la puerta del Audi.

 **Bill:** Salí medio dormido de clase y solo me animé al ver a Tom.- Amor... -le abracé.- ¿Me llevas a casa? -pregunté frotando nuestras narices.

 **Tom:** Para que te lleve, me tendrías que dar tus llaves -dije de coña. Justo llegaron Anna y Patrick y se montaron atrás- Princesa, hemos secuestrado hoy a una chica y vivía en tu antigua calle. ¿Le tenías aprecio o algo? -le enseñé la foto- Es por no tratarla mal si eso.

 **Bill:** Solo la conocí de pasada... Haz lo que quieras. -dije sentándome en el asiento del copiloto.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Vale -arranqué- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día? Bueno, ¿cómo os ha ido?

 **Bill:** Aburrido... Podríamos habernos quedado en casa, y no nos hubiésemos perdido nada. -Anna y Patrick estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

 **Tom:** Ya... Yo he conseguido que me pongan todas las prácticas de lunes a jueves cuando no os doy clase y así el viernes lo tengo libre.

 **Bill:** ¡Genial! -le abracé con fuerza y le besé la mejilla.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Al final tendremos un accidente. Ponte el cinturón, anda -le cogí de la mano hasta que tuve que cambiar de marcha- No te preocupes, seguiré llevándote y trayéndote.

 **Bill:** Vale, amor... -cerré los ojos y me relajé un poco en lo que llegábamos a casa. Qué ganas tenía de pasar un rato a solas con Tom...

 **Tom:** Que si no quieres, me quedo en casa, ¿eh? -le dije aguantándome la risa al ver su poco entusiasmo.

 **Bill:** No, no. Me parece perfecto... Solo estaba pensando en otra cosa... -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Aaah... -Anna se reía y miré a los asientos traseros por el retrovisor. Vi que Patrick tenía el ojo morado- ¿Estás bien? -asintió.

-Como siempre. 

-Me alegro -era mi sutil manera de disculparme sin hacerlo. A él le bastó, porque me sonrió. Ahí quedó el tema. Me sonó el teléfono y contesté conduciendo. Bill me miró muy mal- Ghünter, ¿qué pasa? -Bill me quitó el teléfono y puso el altavoz para que no condujera hablando.

-Nada, ¿hacemos lo de siempre no? Dos días en la casa cada uno hasta que la familia se desquicie y luego llamamos al cabo de un mes. 

-¿De verdad me estás llamando para preguntarme esa gilipollez? -le dije irónico.

-No, joder, es que en el último secuestro no participaste y el anterior fue bastante diferente a cualquier otro... -se refería al de Bill. Sonreí acordándome y le acaricie la mano a Bill.

-Pues este si que va a ser como todos. 

-¿Entonces cómo nos organizamos? 

-No lo sé. Luego te llamo. Pero no me quiero cruzar con Albert. 

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque va detrás de mi puto culo desde que lo conozco y no lo quiero cerca, porque como Bill le arranque la cabeza, no voy a evitarlo -me acordé de porqué no participé en el último secuestro, de que discutí con Bill por este tema y de que le agarré del cuello y... No me sentó bien recordar todo eso. Apreté a Bill de la mano.

-¿Qué mas te da? Llevas años pasando de su culo sin que te importe. 

-Pues ahora no lo quiero cerca. Luego te llamo. De momento, que este finde vaya cualquiera -le respondí y colgué. Me atreví a mirar a Bill temiendo un poco que le hubiera sentado mal algo de la conversación. Y para explicarle algo que tal vez no le hiciera nada de gracia- Durante el próximo mes voy a tener que pasar dos días en la casa... No sé si vas a querer venir o no pero... Aunque no quiero irme ahí solo, es tu decisión -le conté con cara de circunstancias.

 **Bill:** No pienso dejar que vayas solo... No hace falta ni que preguntes. -le sonreí.

 **Tom:** Suspiré de alivio y aparqué- ¿No te sentará mal de alguna manera? -//Por ejemplo porque te pegué una puta paliza ahí// Abrí la puerta.

 **Bill:** Que no... Si estoy contigo, todo irá bien. -dije sonriendo ampliamente.

 **Tom:** Vamos, anda -nos metimos todos para dentro. Me senté en el sofá reventado.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Me quedé ahí, relajado.

 **Tom:** Voy a hacer la comida -le acaricié y me levanté. Bill quiso venir, pero estaba agotado. Hice pasta con salsa de queso parmesano y bacon y hamburguesas con patatas fritas. Dejé la masa de churros y el chocolate preparados para hacerlos después. Salí con la comida y la dejé en la mesa para todos. Anna y Patrick estaban viendo la tele moñas y Bill estaba medio dormido acariciando a los gatos que habían aparecido. Les eché a los gatos chuches y fueron como locos. Tiré de Bill para que se sentara encima mío y se me abrazó.

 **Bill:** Tengo sueño... ¿Puedo dormir un ratito aquí? -pregunté agotado.

 **Tom:** ¿No quieres comer? -pregunté acariciando su costado.

 **Bill:** Luego... Ahora quiero dormir. -cada vez estaba más cansado.

 **Tom:** Pues duerme... -sonrió medio dormido. Patrick se levantó para llevar los platos de Bill a la cocina. Empecé a comer sosteniendo a Bill.

 **Bill:** Finalmente me quedé dormido entre sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Acabé de comer y me recosté en el sofá. Pedí a Anna que me trajera el portátil y me puse a escuchar música y a jugar a juegos mientras Bill dormía. Afortunadamente aunque tenía los primeros finales en dos semanas ya iba al día con todo gracias a dormir dos horas al día el último mes para poder combinarlo con el arreglo de la casa de Bill y a la ayuda de Gustav, así que no tenía nada que estudiar ya, porque las siguientes clases hasta los exámenes eran de repaso. Por tanto me podía dedicar a vaguear unos días, excepto por mi "trabajo" que me encantaba y no era una putada tener que hacerlo y dar las clases que la verdad me encantaba, veía a Bill y podía putear a gente. ¿Qué más quería? Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando me mataron en el juego y me tuve que poner otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me desperté hambriento y vi a Tom jugando.- Si te metes por ese pasillo, van a matarte. -se asustó al oír mi voz y perdió la partida. Sonreí de lado.

 **Tom:** Dejé el ordenador y me quité los cascos- Estoy hasta la polla de que me maten -se rió- ¿Quieres comer? -asintió ansioso. Le dejé en el sofá y me levanté a calentar y traer su comida. Le di un beso- Empieza a comer, en seguida llego -mientras comía hice chocolate con churros en abundancia porque Patrick y Anna, que estaban estudiando, seguro que cogían alguno. Lo saqué todo justo cuando Bill acababa de comer. Me llevé los platos a la cocina, senté a Bill encima mío y nos tape con la manta. A Bill se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el chocolate y los churros.

 **Bill:** ¡Gracias! -le espachurré entre mis brazos y le besé. Tom se rió y empezamos a comer.

 **Tom:** Cuando acabamos de merendar Anna dijo- Bill, deberías estudiar -casi la reviento.

 **Bill:** Ya lo hago. -dije mordaz.- Una cosa es que tú no te enteres, y otra que no haga nada.

 **Tom:** Suspire- Menos mal -Bill me miró con la ceja levantada- Nada, da igual.

 **Bill:** Me aparté de él.- ¿Qué pasa, que no os fiabais de mí? Pues que os jodan a todos. -me levanté con brusquedad y me fui al cuarto, donde me encerré muy cabreado.

 **Tom:** Que no, gilipollas, que decía menos mal porque no quería que te pusieras a estudiar, quería que te quedaras conmigo -grité desde la puerta.

 **Bill:** No le creí, así que no respondí. Quité el cerrojo sin hacer ruido y me hice una bolita en la cama.

 **Tom:** Volví a llamar- ¿No me crees? -me cabreé.

 **Bill:** Solo paso de tus gritos. Cuando me hables como una persona normal, abriré el cerrojo. -dije medio cabreado.

 **Tom:** Cuando dejes de comportarte como un crío pequeño, te hablaré como una persona normal -me senté en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me sentó fatal lo de crío pequeño, pero no quería discutir más, así que cogí el abrigo y me fui a dar una vuelta para enfriarme las ideas un poco.

 **Tom:** Llamé a Ghünter- ¿Cuándo me toca vigilar? 

-El fin de semana que viene. 

-Vale, ¿a quién le toca este finde? 

-Pues hasta el lunes les toca a Georg y a Gustav, porque como van juntos les toca cuatro días. 

-Vale, de puta madre -colgué- Me voy a putear a la secuestrada -informé y salí de casa dando un portazo.

 **Bill:** Iba de camino a casa, decidido a disculparme, cuando vi a Tom irse. Iba tan enfadado, que pasó a mi lado con el coche y no me vio. Entré en casa a prepararle una pizza, por si volvía a casa a cenar.

 **Tom:** No pegué a la chica esa por si se me iba la mano y no nos pagaban, pero era demasiado divertido putearles y jugar con su dignidad y sus sentimientos. Estuve como dos horas y al final decidí volver a casa. Me despedí de los chicos, que habían estado conmigo puteando a la chica y salí camino a casa.

 **Bill:** Tom llegó justo a los diez minutos de que Anna y Patrick se fueran y me dejaran solo. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a abrazarle, pero me quedé en la cocina y metí la pizza en el horno.

 **Tom:** Al entrar a casa olí la pizza y supuse que si Bill la estaba haciendo era porque ya no estaba cabreado. Entré a la cocina y le abracé por la espalda- No sé qué me huele mejor, si la pizza o tu -le dejé un leve mordisco en el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me sonrojé un poco.- La he preparado para ti... Lo siento mucho. -dije muy apenado.

 **Tom:** Yo también lo siento. Y gracias. Me apetece muchísimo -apoyé la barbilla en su hombro.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes... Ha sido mi culpa. -dije un poco más tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Ha sido una estupidez -dije encogiéndome de hombros- Nos hemos enfadado por una gilipollez de críos pequeños. -me fijé en que tenía harina por toda la cara y sonreí de lado- De blanco estás precioso... Pero me gusta más cuando te mancho yo -le dije al oído en tono guarro.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me pegué a él.- Pues mánchame.

 **Tom:** Déjame cenar primero... Luego te doy tu postre... -le lamí el cuello y se estremeció entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Saqué la pizza del horno y la puse en la mesa.- Cena, amor...

 **Tom:** ¿Y tú no cenas? -le dije sentándole encima mío y acariciando su pierna muy cerca del paquete mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la pizza.

 **Bill:** No... He ido picando antes.- ¿Por qué no subía la mano?

 **Tom:** Ah, bueno -subí la mano y le empecé a acariciar la polla mientras me acababa el primer trozo- Pues espero que te hayas quedado con hambre porque aún te queda algo que comer -cogí otro trozo. Bill estaba gimiendo.

 **Bill:** Tom... Cena ya... -pedí entre gemidos, desesperado.

 **Tom:** Déjame tiempo... A ver si me va a sentar mal y no puedo follar después -dije sonriendo de lado pero comiendo mucho más rápido.

 **Bill:** Tom... Cena rápido o me corro. -dije sintiendo cómo el líquido pre seminal manchaba mi ropa interior.

 **Tom:** Le desabroché el pantalón y bajé el calzoncillo lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro y empecé a hacerle una paja con rapidez. Gritó sin esperárselo. Yo con la otra mano seguía cenando y relamiéndome con esa visión.

 **Bill:** Siguió masturbando muy rápido y al final me corrí con un gemido muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Se quedó jadeando encima mío y justo me acabé la pizza- Mira cómo me has puesto la mano, princesa -le susurré al oído.

 **Bill:** Chúpala... Según mi profe de guitarra, sabe muy bueno. -dije entre jadeos.

 **Tom:** Qué guarros, ¿no? Él y tú... -dije metiéndome un dedo de manera guarra a la boca.

 **Bill:** Se me cayó la boca al suelo al ver eso. No recordaba qué había preguntado Tom, pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Creo que tiene razón. Compruébalo tú -le puse un dedo manchándose los labios de semen y lo introduje en su boca relamiéndome- Déjame ver lo que sabes hacer con esa boquita... Y si lo haces bien te dejaré comerte tu postre.

 **Bill:** Enrollé mi lengua alrededor de su dedo y empecé a lamer y succionar como si estuviera haciéndole una mamada.

 **Tom:** Mientras lamía mis dedos, acerqué mi lengua a su boca y le lamí los labios, mis dedos y le metí la lengua en la boca.

 **Bill:** Le hice sacar la mano de mi boca y empecé a besarle de forma muy, muy sucia.

 **Tom:** Sin romper el beso le llevé en brazos hasta el sofá- Cómeme la polla -le dije al separarnos.

 **Bill:** Me relamí y le obedecí, jugando con mi piercing para darle más placer.

 **Tom:** Gemí y me retorcí. Cuando estaba a punto de correrme, le eché hacia atrás y me masturbé para correrme en su cara.

 **Bill:** Me pringó la cara entera de semen y se desplomó en el sofá. Le di un toquecito y recogí su semen con dos dedos que luego me llevé a la boca. Tom me miraba fijamente.

 **Tom:** Me volví a empalmar por el morbo y prácticamente le estampé boca arriba en el sofá quitándole toda la ropa que le quedaba y trazando por su pecho un camino de saliva que llegaba hasta su polla.

 **Bill:** Chupa, Tommy... -supliqué. Estaba muy excitado y ansioso.

 **Tom:** Me metí su polla a la boca recorriendo con mi lengua toda su extensión mientras con mi mano, que todavía tenía restos de su semen y del mío, le comenzaba a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho más las piernas y me deshice en gemidos. Tom me miraba fijamente y eso lo volvía todo aún más excitante.

 **Tom:** Cuando le noté dilatado, puse sus piernas en mi hombro y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer y me agarré a sus brazos mientras me penetraba como un bestia.

 **Tom:** Le besé de forma guarra mientras le embestía con ganas.

 **Bill:** Empecé a masturbarme al ritmo de la penetración, gritando de placer y gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Le di un manotazo, quería que se corriera solo con mi polla. Le cogí de las muñecas y las puse a los lados de su cabeza.

 **Bill:** Me incorporé como pude para besarle y entonces vi a Patrick, que nos miraba sin saber qué hacer. Me quedé muy pillado.

 **Tom:** Vi de reojo como Patrick se daba la vuelta y se metía al baño que imagino que ese era su propósito inicial. Besé a Bill para que dejara de rayarse y en seguida se volvió a centrar en mi y en mis embestidas.

 **Bill:** Le clavé un poquito las uñas y grité. Iba a correrme ya...

 **Tom:** Le di un último y certero golpe con todas mis fuerzas que provocó que reventáramos los dos a la vez.

 **Bill:** Salió de mí y se me abrazó con fuerza.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y yo -le dije besándole. Me encontraba completamente satisfecho. Le llevé en brazos hasta la ducha y encendí los grifos. Nos metí a la ducha con Bill aferrado a mi.

 **Bill:** ¿Me lavas el pelo? -le pregunté mimoso.

 **Tom:** Me eché el champú en la mano y empecé a lavarle el pelo- Caprichoso... -dije de broma sin malicia.

 **Bill:** Pero porque cumples mis caprichos. -respondí sonriendo. Estaba muy tranquilo.

 **Tom:** Para que me compenses con buen sexo -le respondí, aunque en realidad no era por eso.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero el sexo te lo puedo dar también porque sí. -dije abrazándole con más fuerza. Entonces recordé algo.- ¿Cuándo nos toca ir a la casa?

 **Tom:** El fin de semana que viene, ¿por? -me descolocó totalmente su pregunta.

 **Bill:** Por dejar esta casa recogida antes de irnos. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Bueno, dejales el marrón a Anna y a Patrick... -le dije riéndome- Además solo serán dos días.

 **Bill:** Precisamente porque se quedan ellos... La van a dejar peor que un hospital robado. -dije suspirando.

 **Tom:** Pues no te rayes. Anna se viene con nosotros y Patrick que se vaya a su puta casa -le contesté divertido por lo del hospital robado.

 **Bill:** No... Deja que se queden. Pero echa un candado a nuestro cuarto. -dije y le besé.

 **Tom:** Vale -dije no muy convencido lavándome ahora yo el pelo.

 **Bill:** Cogí una esponja y empecé a lavarle el cuerpo mirándole con cara de guarro.

 **Tom:** Le miré sonriendo con chulería por su gesto y cuando le noté agachado lavándome las piernas se relamió al ver mi erección. Le hice levantarse y le empuje cara a la pared- Eres un chico muy sucio, princesa -le di un azote y gimió- ¿Aún quieres más sexo? -pregunté esperando su respuesta afirmativa.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto... -dije con la respiración agitada.- ¿Me follas?

 **Tom:** Le metí dos dedos solo para comprobar que seguía dilatado. Los saqué de golpe y los sustituí por mi polla erecta.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y saqué un poco más el culo para provocarle.- Aah... Fuerte, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Le mordí el hombro al ver que ponía el culo en pompa y le di un azote antes de hacerle caso y penetrar con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** ¡Aaaah! -grité y arañé la pared, muerto de gusto. Quité una de sus manos de mis caderas y la llevé a mi polla.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé al ritmo que le follaba mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello hasta dejar marcas.

 **Bill:** Gemía y gritaba su nombre muerto de placer mientras él mordía y me follaba a lo bestia. Me tocó varias veces la próstata y exploté con un grito.

 **Tom:** Le di dos estocadas más y me corrí en él saliendo con cuidado jadeando.

 **Bill:** Me apoyé contra la pared para no caerme. Había sido bestial.

 **Tom:** Le lavé el cuerpo y cerré el grifo envolviéndonos con la toalla- Vamos, anda.

 **Bill:** Salimos de la ducha y fuimos a cambiarnos. Yo me puse el pijama y miré la cama con ganas de echarme a dormir un rato.

 **Tom:** Vamos a dormir, estoy agotado -dije tirándome desnudo en la cama sin preocuparme por vestirme.

 **Bill:** Sí, por Dios. -me tiré a su lado y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Me giré y le puse el brazo y la pierna encima a Bill.

 **Bill:** Le abracé por la cintura y me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al oler la comida y me levanté buscando a Bill que estaba haciendo la comida.

 **Bill:** ¡Buenos días! -dije sonriendo y le besé. Luego puse la mesa y esperé a ver si se decidía a sentarse.

 **Tom:** Me senté para que se sentara encima mío y empecé a comer muerto de hambre.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mejilla y me puse a comer yo también.

 **Tom:** ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me encanta tu comida?

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Sí, pero puedes decirlo tantas veces como quieras.

 **Tom:** Pues me encanta tu comida, pero me gustas más tú -dije engullendo como un pato.

 **Bill:** Come despacio, que vas a ponerte malo. -dije terminando de comer.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿empezamos el trabajo de composición? -entró Anna preguntando.

 **Bill:** Claro. -me levanté y besé a Tom.- Luego si tengo un rato, voy a que me mimes. -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Me fui al salón y cogí el portátil. Me tenían que haber enviado por correo los grupos del trabajo y... los únicos que no me lo habían mandado eran Bill, Anna, Patrick y Dominika. Me relamí- Cuando acabes el trabajo, quiero hablar contigo Bill, de una cosa relacionada con el trabajo de guitarra -Olé yo que me había traído la regla.

 **Bill:** Le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿De qué? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Luego hablamos... -me relamí esperando a que acabaran el trabajo. Bill me miró con la ceja levantada pero no respondió. Tras toda la tarde, me acerqué a Anna cuando Bill fue al baño- Toma cien euros, id a donde queráis. Cuando podáis volver os llamo -Anna los cogió y empezó a recoger todo lo de la mesa dejándola despejada. Salió Bill del baño, se despidieron y se fueron- Kaulitz... Tengo que hablar contigo acerca de tu trabajo -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté con la ceja alzada, un poco divertido y curioso.

 **Tom:** Que sois los únicos que no me habéis enviado el correo para decirme cuál es vuestro grupo. ¿Sabes? Por esto podría negaros hacer el trabajo y suspenderos -dije fingiendo seriedad y dándome golpecitos con la regla en la mano de modo "autoritario".

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo y me acojoné.- ¿Y... Vas a hacerlo?

 **Tom:** Le vi sinceramente acojonado, ¿de verdad creía que iba en serio? Sonreí de lado para que se diera cuenta de que no- Depende de cómo te portes conmigo... Tal vez podamos remediar tu despiste y quizás pueda sustituir el suspenso por otro castigo... -dije golpeando su pierna con la regla levemente.

 **Bill:** Me sobresalté. Estaba bastante confundido y no supe cómo reaccionar.

 **Tom:** Suspire- Bill, sabes que no te suspendería por esa chorrada, no sé cómo piensas que sí. Sígueme el juego, que quiero follar -le dije aclarando las cosas.

 **Bill:** Me reí muy aliviado- ¿Y qué castigo vas a darme?

 **Tom:** Creo que unos azotes y que seas... complaciente conmigo bastarán para que me olvide de todo esto... -le dije inclinándome hasta su oído por detrás suyo.

 **Bill:** Creo que podré hacerlo...

 **Tom:** Pues espero que estés preparado para tu castigo, porque no tengo todo el día.

 **Bill:** Me desnudé en seguida.- Ya estoy...

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y a morder el cuello- De rodillas y con el culo en pompa.

 **Bill:** Obedecí muy excitado. Solo esperaba que no apareciese nadie...

 **Tom:** ¿Cuantos serán suficientes? Quiero que los cuentes en alto...

 **Bill:** ¿Seis? -pregunté sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba muy duro y solo me importaba follar.

 **Tom:** Muy pocos me parecen -le empecé a masturbar- Creía que valorabas más aprobar.

 **Bill:** ¡Pues ocho! ¡O los que quieras! ¡Pero dámelos y fóllame de una vez! -dije desesperado llevando una mano a mi polla.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y le empecé a dilatar con la mano izquierda- Empieza a contar -di el primer azote con menos fuerza que los de la última vez para no dejarle sin poder andar pero la suficiente como para dejarle el culo rojo.

 **Bill:** ¡Uno! -dije gimiendo. De forma inconsciente, acerqué el culo a su mano.

 **Tom:** Le di otra vez y le lamí el cuello hasta el lóbulo.

 **Bill:** Aaaah... ¡Dos! -joder... Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Le di otro golpe a la vez que introducía dos dedos más de golpe y jugaba con ellos en su interior.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de placer.- ¡Tres!

 **Tom:** Los dos siguientes fueron seguidos mientras yo me relamía al tener a Bill en semejante postura.

 **Bill:** Conté los azotes según me los dio mientras me masturbaba a toda velocidad.

 **Tom:** Llegué a diez y entonces solté la regla y le penetré con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité de gusto y cuando quise darme cuenta, había llenado mi mano de semen.

 **Tom:** No le solté la cadera hasta que me corrí. Salí de él con cuidado. Me senté y le senté encima mío sobando su pierna- Dos... castigos... Van... Ya... Me temo que para la próxima no seré tan benevolente -le dije al oído de coña.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Solo espero aguantar más la próxima vez. -dije avergonzado.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello- Estabas demasiado excitado -dije apretándolo contra mi- Es normal... -cambié de tema- ¿De verdad has pensado que te iba a suspender por esa tontería?

 **Bill:** Me avergoncé aún más y no dije nada.

 **Tom:** Me reí y me tumbé con él encima- Creo que por eso sí que mereces un castigo de verdad... -le dije acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Lo siento... -musité rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Da igual. No me lo he tomado mal.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Seguro -le dije tranquilo- Me encanta hacerte pasar vergüenza -sonreí de lado- Kaulitz... Le doy dos días para enviarme el e-mail o tomaré medidas más drásticas -le llevé la mano a mi cinturón de cuero con expresión guarra.

 **Bill:** Entonces puede que me piense no enviárselo. -le lamí los labios y le besé.

 **Tom:** Qué guarro, Kaulitz -le di un azote con la mano- Provocar a tu profesor... -negué con "desaprobación".

 **Bill:** Pero es que estoy casado con él... Tengo que ser un buen marido y complacerle. -bajé las manos por su pecho lentamente.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Estoy conforme con ello. Pero eres el mejor marido de todos.

 **Bill:** Mentira. Tú eres mil veces mejor. -le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Aunque sea... un profesor y un marido... muy duro? -dije con doble sentido.

 **Bill:** Precisamente por eso. -dije con tono guarro. En realidad ese no era el motivo, pero me lo había puesto en bandeja.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le lamí la boca- Qué guarro... -dije empalmándome con su tono- Pero que sepas que no he acabado con tu castigo... Solo era un descanso.

 **Bill:** Me reí y sin decirle nada bajé besando su pecho hasta llegar a su polla. Le miré con carita de inocencia y empecé a lamer y succionar.

 **Tom:** Aaah -parecía que me había leído la mente- Así, princesa, así... -me retorcí de placer debajo de él.

 **Bill:** Puse las manos en sus muslos para impulsarme e ir más deprisa. Tom se retorcía debajo de mí y aproveché su distracción para meterle dos dedos.

 **Tom:** Joder -inconscientemente eché la cadera para delante para darle paso a los dedos.

 **Bill:** Moví los dedos como si fueran tijeras y aumenté el ritmo de mi boca.

 **Tom:** Joder, mierda, fóllame ya o reviento -advertí.

 **Bill:** Le miré con malicia y en vez de hacerle caso, metí un tercer dedo y le lamí la polla con el piercing.

 **Tom:** Dios -dije retorciéndome y me corrí gritando como un loco.

 **Bill:** Me tragué su semen y me tumbé a su lado. Yo estaba excitando también, pero lo disimulé como pude.

 **Tom:** Le agarré la polla y empecé a masturbarse- ¿No pensarás que voy a dejar a mi marido/alumno favorito ir por ahí sin correrse, verdad?

 **Bill:** No pude contestar, estaba muy ocupado gimiendo.

 **Tom:** No te voy a hacer copiar cien veces que eres mi perra, pero quiero oírtelo decir -le lamí el cuello aumentando un poco el ritmo.

 **Bill:** Soy... Aah... Soy tu perra... -dije entre jadeos y gemidos.

 **Tom:** Me lamí el piercing y aumente la velocidad- ¿El qué?

 **Bill:** Que soy tu perra... -repetí un poco más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta -dije recreándome en su cuello dándole placer.

 **Bill:** Me alegro... -Gemí y me retorcí bajo su cuerpo. Exploté en su mano poco después.

 **Tom:** Le besé intensamente y le deje respirar.

 **Bill:** ¿Te vienes a la ducha? -pregunté cuando conseguí respirar con normalidad.

 **Tom:** Vamos -cogí la regla y la dejé en el cuarto para que estos no lo vieran al llegar. La dejé en el cuarto y fuimos a la ducha- ¿Esta vez te he hecho daño? -le acaricié el culo.

 **Bill:** No... -respondí sonrojado.

 **Tom:** Asentí y dejé que el agua se llevara todo el semen.

 **Bill:** Salimos a ponernos el pijama y al poco volvieron Anna y Patrick.

 **Tom:** Nos sentamos a ver la tele mientras Anna y Patrick cocinaban. Bill se me puso moñas y le correspondí.

 **Bill:** Me apetecía que Tom fuera mimoso después del jueguito del profe y por suerte, me estaba siguiendo el rollo. Pero Anna tuvo que venir para avisarnos de que la cena estaba lista y cargarse el momento.

 **Tom:** Bill puso mala cara y a mi se me ocurrió una moñada muy gorda que le iba a encantar- ¿Te doy de cenar?

 **Bill:** Le miré azorado.- ¿En serio lo harías? -estaba flipando.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres? -le pregunté. Él estaba muy rojo.

 **Bill:** Escondí la cara en su cuello.- Yo quiero si a ti no te importa.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y pinché un par de macarrones de su plato y los llevé hasta su boca- Pues entonces abre la boca, princesa.

 **Bill:** Me puse aun más rojo y abrí la boca. Anna y Patrick nos miraban intentando no reírse.

 **Tom:** Cuando Bill no se dio cuenta, le pegué un pisotón a Patrick que era el que mas cerca me pillaba y se le pasaron las ganas de reírse. Le empecé a llevar a Bill más ganchadas hasta la boca.

 **Bill:** Comí sonriendo como un idiota y sin soltar la cintura de Tom.

 **Tom:** De vez en cuando, pegaba un mordisco a mi comida porque estaba muerto de hambre. Cuando llegó el segundo corté en trozos el filete y empecé a darle trozos y patatas fritas para que mordiera. Le iba a dar una se sus patatas pero cuando estaba a punto de morderla me la comí yo.

 **Bill:** Le miré con fingida indignación y le besé.- Cena un poco, anda. Luego me das otro poquito.

 **Tom:** Espera. Que no te queda nada. Acaba de cenar y ya ceno yo.

 **Bill:** No, de verdad, cena tú...

 **Tom:** No me hacía especial ilusión, pero sabía que a Bill le iba a hacer así que...- Si me das de cenar tú.

 **Bill:** ¿Seguro? -estaba ilusionado, pero no quería hacerlo si no le apetecía.

 **Tom:** Claro, yo a ti si puedo y tú a mi no -ironicé y abrí la boca de par en par y me la señalé.

 **Bill:** Le metí el tenedor en la boca sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Mastique y tragué- Más -exigí.

 **Bill:** Solté una risita y obedecí. Me encantaba que fuera así.

 **Tom:** Me vas a poner al final gordo -le dije un rato después mientras me seguía alimentando.

 **Bill:** Imposible. Nos vamos al cuarto y verás cómo incluso adelgazas. -dije con tono guarro.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Pues vamos... ¿A qué esperamos?

 **Bill:** A que termines de cenar. -le di otro bocado.

 **Tom:** Acabamos de cenar y me lo llevé en brazos al cuarto.

 **Bill:** ¿Me haces el amor? -pregunté muerto de vergüenza. Fijo que estaba rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Le besé la comisura del labio- Claro, princesa -le dejé en la cama con cuidado y le desnudé de igual manera.

 **Bill:** Sonreí todavía muy rojo. Estaba derritiéndome por lo tierno que era Tom.

 **Tom:** Me quité la ropa y Bill me pasó las manos por el pecho bastante embobado.

 **Bill:** Me encantas. -susurré acariciándole con cariño.

 **Tom:** Sonreí enternecido. No me solía gustar ponerme moñas, pero me encantaba cómo se ponía Bill. Le acaricié de arriba a abajo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Los abrí poco a poco y empecé a desnudarle con el mismo cuidado que había empleado él.

 **Tom:** Bajé la mano y le empecé a dilatar.

 **Bill:** Gemí y clavé las uñas en el colchón, muerto de gusto.

 **Tom:** Le besaba el cuello con mimo. Cuando terminé de dilatarle, le penetré.

 **Bill:** Jadeé y le abracé con fuerza. Empezó a moverse con lentitud pero firmeza, volviéndome loco.

 **Tom:** Le acariciaba con mimo mientras le penetraba- Te quiero -le susurre al oído.

 **Bill:** Me derretí con lo que dijo y le besé. - Y yo a ti... -hundí las manos en su pelo.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar besándole intensamente y no tardamos mucho más en venirnos.

 **Bill:** Me corrí con un gemidito muy agudo, pero que sonó muy bajito, y casi en seguida sentí su semen llenando su interior.

 **Tom:** Salí de él con cuidado y me tumbé a su lado abrazándole. Nos limpié con papel de la mesilla. Se acurrucó en mi.

 **Bill:** Mañana te compenso por esto, ¿vale? -le besé y me quedé dormido casi en seguida.

 **Tom:** No me tienes que compensar por nada -le dije y le besé el pelo. Me quedé dormido pero me despertó el teléfono. Era Georg

-Tom, la secuestrada se ha suicidado. Mañana iremos a robar a su casa para conseguir el dinero. ¿Vienes, no? 

-Sí, ya avisaréis. Tira -y colgó. Me volví a dormir. Ya avisaría mañana a Bill. Al final, llegó el lunes y fuimos a clase. En la clase expliqué el trabajo y que había que entregarlo el día del examen. Pasamos los siguientes días estudiando para los finales de cada uno y yo explicándole guitarra a Bill. Estaba seguro de que iba a sacar un diez sin necesitar mi ayuda. El primer examen final de ellos era en cuatro días y todavía no habían empezado el trabajo- Bueno, ¿lo haréis algún día o no? Que os recuerdo que tenéis que tocarlo delante de todos -les dije por la mañana 

-Esta tarde va a venir Dominika a hacer el trabajo -explicó Anna.

-Vale...

 **Bill:** Vino Dominika para seguir el trabajo y Tom se puso especialmente mimoso, ayudándonos con nuestro trabajo y todo.

 **Tom:** Llevaba días con Bill estudiando por su cuenta y yo por la mía y le echaba de menos. Llevaba toda la mañana estudiando y con el trabajo vi la excusa perfecta para acercarme a él para "ayudar"- No pones bien el acorde -le dije a Dominika- Mira -dejé a Bill un momento en el sofá acariciándole y le fui a acomodar los dedos- ¿Ves? Toca ahora -lo hizo y sonó- Acuérdate de esto bien para el examen -me senté otra vez y senté a Bill encima mío- Y tú, enana, ¿algún día vas a decidir que es buena idea hacerme algo de caso? Ese acorde con el anterior no queda bien -me sacó el dedo del medio. Yo tenía a Bill abrazado de la cintura y acariciándole el estómago. Estaba muy nervioso- Tranquilo, que vais muy bien. Voy a traeros algo para merendar -le acaricié y me levanté. Hice chocolate con churros y un bizcocho y al cabo del rato salí con tazas y platos- ¿Cómo lo lleváis? 

 -Creo que hemos acabado -dijo Anna- Pero necesitamos tu opinión. No queremos cagarla el día del examen. 

-Pues venga, empezad -le hablé a Bill al oído- Si lo haces bien, luego te hago el amor -la verdad que tenía muchísimas ganas de follar porque llevaba dos semanas a dos velas, pero Bill estaba muy estresado y necesitaba mimos.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y empezamos a tocar, y yo a cantar. Tom me miraba con la misma cara que ponía siempre que cantaba, y me tenía embobado. Tanto, que casi la cago al cantar.

 **Tom:** Me quedé fascinado como siempre al oír cantar a Bill- Como lo hagáis el día del examen igual de bien, ya os adelanto que tenéis el diez. Cogí el papel de la composición que me tendrían que entregar y le eché un vistazo. Estaba perfecto- Anda, merendad que se enfría el chocolate -todos se alegraron muchísimo.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas a merendar.- ¿Bocado por beso? -pregunté alzando un trozo de bizcocho.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y cogí el bizcocho- Abre la boca -abrió y le di un mordisco de bizcocho. Tragó- Mi beso.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y se lo di.- ¿Te gusta así?

 **Tom:** A mi lo que me gusta eres tú -le acerqué el bizcocho a la boca. Al final, acabamos la tarde todos entre bromas. Patrick y Dominika se quedaron a cenar. Al final se despidieron. Después del examen de guitarra que, por supuesto, Bill tenía matrícula de honor sin necesidad de mi ayuda empecé a pasar las tardes en casa de Gustav para que me ayudara con mis exámenes.

 **Bill:** Tom empezó a irse a casa de Gustav a estudiar, y por no aburrirme yo hacía lo mismo con Anna. Llevábamos toda la tarde nerviosos y agobiados. Y al final, toda esa tensión salió en forma de un polvazo del copón. Mordí, besé y chupé todo su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo con el mío. Iba a romper la penetración para correrme en su boca (como ella me había propuesto), pero no me dejó jurando que no pasaba nada, y exploté en su interior. Nos quedamos totalmente relajados, y nos duchamos antes de seguir estudiando. Por supuesto, esa noche se lo conté todo a Tom.

 **Tom:** Llegué a casa reventado- Hola -me dejé caer en el sofá. Bill se me abrazó- ¿Qué tal estás, princesa?

 **Bill:** Bien... Tengo que contarte algo. -dije intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque en el fondo estuviera nervioso.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué pasa? -me preocupé.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, no es malo... Creo -dije al ver su cara.- Es solo que estaba nervioso, y bueno... Me he acostado con Anna. -confesé.

 **Tom:** Joder, no me des estos sustos, capullo. Te has acostado cincuenta mil veces con ella y sigues contándomelo cada vez que lo haces preocupado por mi reacción. Joder, que yo también lo hago, enano. Ya lo sabes. Y sabes que no me importa -suspiró y se me abrazó. Yo no podía ni con mi alma.

 **Bill:** Vi su cara de sueño extremo.- Anda, amor, vamos a dormir...

 **Tom:** Acabamos los exámenes y gracias a Dios, todos aprobamos todas. Bill con cinco matrículas de honor para variar. Nada más acabarlos, nos fuimos todos a París para la boda de los Gs. Georg le había regalado a Gustav una boda bajo la torre Eiffel. Yo iba a ser su padrino de bodas y Mariah su madrina. Mariah iba a llevar a Gustav al altar y yo a Georg. Estaba con Georg en el hotel ayudándose a prepararse. Temblaba como una hoja. Justo antes de salir, le di un abrazo.

-No soy mucho de moñadas, pero... Te quiero, hermano. Enhorabuena -me apretó el abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, negaré haberlo admitido -se rió temblando. Cuando llegamos a la torre, estaba todo lleno de nieve y Gustav estaba ahí con Mariah y todos sentados al lado del altar que habían montado ahí. Gustav estaba llorando, mirando a Georg como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo. Yo avancé con él hasta llegar al altar. Empezó a hablar el juez y media hora después, dieron los "Sí, quiero" y se besaron. Todos aplaudimos y les tiramos arroz. Nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante en Los Campos Eliseos y ahí estuvimos toda la tarde, todos bebiendo, riéndonos, haciendo el tonto, y hasta hicimos una pelea de bolas de nieve. Bien entrada la noche, los novios se fueron a celebrar su noche de bodas. Se fueron de luna de miel a Nueva York. Nosotros nos volvimos a Alemania. Esta vez, ellos no pasaron la Navidad con nosotros. Yo, para variar, como todos los años, fingí que no estaba jodido esos días, y por suerte, nadie sospechó nada. Mariah y Franny pasaron esos días en nuestra casa.

 **Bill:** Fue pasando el tiempo lentamente. Estábamos de repente en marzo. Era sábado, y estaba en casa cuando llegó una carta de un hospital para Anna.- ¡Pequeña! -grité. Vino en seguida.- ¿Y esto? -pregunté muy preocupado. Anna me arrebató el sobre de la mano, lo leyó como una posesa y se echó a llorar. 

-¿Qué tienes? -pregunté preocupado.

-Bill... Estoy embarazada... De ti -me quedé blanco.


	9. Embarazada

**Tom:** Llegué a casa y no se percataron de mi presencia. Justo a tiempo para oír el bombazo. De repente, todo estaba negro.

 **Bill:** Iba a consolarla (estaba en shock y no reaccionaba como debería) cuando oí un golpe seco. Me giré y vi a Tom en el suelo tirado. Fui corriendo hasta él para reanimarle.- Joder, Tom... Reacciona. -empecé a temblar.

 **Tom:** Noté golpes en mi cara y abrí los ojos mareado- ¿Embarazada? -pregunté demasiado flipado aun en el suelo.

 **Bill:** Levanta... -le ayudé y le senté con cuidado en el sofá. Anna miraba a Tom con pánico, llorando en silencio.

-Tranquila, cielo... No va a hacerte nada. No es solo tu culpa.

 **Tom:** Bill, traeme un vaso de agua, por favor -le dije muy flipado.

-¿Cómo es posible? Si tomabas la píldora... -le dije algo mareado.

-Estaba muy nerviosa por los exámenes y me olvidé de tomarla varios días. Y justo me acosté con Bill. No me preocupé porque pensaba que me las había tomado, pero llevo tres meses sin regla y los dos primeros meses pensaba que era por el estrés y que los vómitos y eso también, pero... me he hecho las pruebas -rompió a llorar. Me acerqué para darle un pañuelo y se encogió- No me pegues, por favor -dijo llorando hasta que levantó la vista y vio el pañuelo. Justo llegó Bill.

-¿Queréis tenerlo? -les pregunté aún en shock. Anna negó.

-Yo no quiero -miré a Bill que agachó la cabeza como con miedo de mi reacción.

 **Bill:** Yo sí... No es así como lo había pensado, pero quiero al bebé... -susurré con miedo de mirar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Bebí un trago de agua- ¿Estás dispuesta a gestarlo y a cedérnoslo? ¿O no quieres gestarlo ni de coña? 

-Yo... Yo no quiero ser madre. Joder, tengo el instinto maternal de una roca. Yo no quiero cuidar de un niño... Pero si vosotros lo queréis, yo doy a luz. Pero joder -se tapó la cara con las manos- No quiero responsabilidades, solo tengo 20 años recién cumplidos... 

-¿Y si luego te arrepientes? -le pregunté- ¿Y si luego lo quieres? 

-No lo voy a querer, estoy segura -suspiré.

-Yo os mato a los dos... Voy a llamar a un abogado -cogí mi teléfono.

 **Bill:** Me senté con Anna y la abracé.- Pequeña... Todo irá genial... Viviremos juntos como hasta ahora, y seguro que con el tiempo querrás al bebé, aunque no te hagas cargo... Deja de llorar, vamos...

 **Tom:** Me tapé la cara con las manos. ¿Pero cómo iba a cuidar yo de un bebé si eran delicados y pequeños y frágiles? La madre que me parió. Mi vida se la cuentas a alguien y no se la cree. Bill se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó. Justo, llamó a la puerta el abogado, que le había contado todo por teléfono, y un notario. Abrí y pasaron- Buenos días -dijeron y se quedaron algo pillados por el panorama- No sé si debería decir que enhorabuena -rompió el silencio el abogado.

 **Bill:** Sonreí de lado con un poco de pena.- Di lo que quieras... Y lo que tenemos que hacer para quedarnos el bebé.

 **Tom:** Asintió- ¿Me puedo sentar? -asentimos. Se sentó y sacó el maletín- Como ustedes dos están casados, el bebé es de uno de vosotros y todo esto es de mutuo acuerdo, el proceso es sencillo. Este señor es Alfred Zimmerman y es un notario que certificará esto mismo. Lo que tendrían que firmar es usted, señorita, un documento con el que renuncias a su custodia desde el momento en que nazca el bebé, usted -señaló a Bill- un documento en el que le reconoce como hijo legítimo y usted como es tío del bebé y marido del padre, tendría que firmar este documento en el que asume las responsabilidades como tutor legal. Se presentarían en un juzgado estos documentos y cuando el niño nazca, aparecerían estos cambios en el libro de familia de cada uno de ustedes. Pero les recomiendo que estén totalmente seguros de este cambio. Si usted se arrepiente, señorita, no habría vuelta atrás -ella asintió.

-Estoy muy segura. 

-¿Ustedes lo están? -suspire y asentí. Bill también- En ese caso, solo queda firmar -cogí un boli y firmé mi respectivo documento.

 **Bill:** Firmamos donde nos indicó y un poco después se marchó. Estaba muy ilusionado, pero no podía demostrarlo... Por el momento. Suspiré y me levanté.- Chicos... Sé que debéis odiarme porque soy el único que quiere esto... -me pasé las manos por la cara. No sabía qué decir, estaba agobiado...- ¿Voy a salir a comprar, vale? ¿Quieres algo, Anna? -negó.- ¿Y tú, Tom?

 **Tom:** Me levanté con él- Voy contigo. Necesito chocolate y chuches para sobrellevar todo esto -sonreí- No te odio. Es tu hijo. Y entiendo que lo quieras incluso que estés contento por ello. No tienes que ocultarlo. Solo dame un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo. Un bebé es una cosa muy delicada y no sé si sabré cuidarlo. Pero no te voy a quitar la ilusión ni la posibilidad de ser padre. Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para asimilar que... vamos a ser padres -me costó un poco decir eso último pero lo dije en serio.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y miré al suelo.- Me encanta la idea... Pero creo que solo a mí me gusta... ¿Puedo ir solo a comprar? -pregunté temeroso de su reacción, pero realmente lo necesitaba... Quería estar solo.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ve, tranquilo -me senté con Anna.

 **Bill:** Salí de casa cabizbajo. Compré todo lo que necesitaba como un autómata y luego me fui a la casa de Simone. Allí me encerré en mi viejo cuarto y me eché a llorar silenciosamente.

 **Tom:** Hablé con Anna.

-Habrá que contárselo a Patrick -asintió y le llamamos. Al poco rato vino.

-Déjame contarte todo antes de que me mates -dijo Anna llorando.

-No te voy a matar. Cuenta -la acarició y Anna empezó a narrar- ¿Entonces no nos vamos a comer el marrón? -dijo Patrick y Anna negó- Menos mal -la abrazó- No te preocupes, mi vida, te vamos a cuidar como una reina hasta que tengas al bebé y hasta agradecerás haberte preñado -Anna le abrazó llorando y me miró.

-Tom, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. 

-Olvídalo. Sabía que Bill querría ser padre algún día y temía negárselo por no querer o por no estar preparado. Y ahora aunque ahora mismo tenga miedo y se sienta mal por nosotros, va a ser padre que es algo que, aunque tal vez no ahora mismo, siempre ha querido. Yo sé que va a ser mi hijo o mi hija, porque sé que le voy a querer, aunque tal vez me cueste aceptarlo. Es una putada pero es lo mejor que podría haber pasado de cara al futuro -dije convencido.

 **Bill:** Cuando me quedé sin lágrimas, cogí un par de libros de mi estantería y volví a casa. Por suerte no había comprado congelados... Fui a la cocina derecho y me puse a colocarlo todo. Seguía necesitando un rato solo, pero no podía quedarme el día entero fuera.

 **Tom:** Después de hablar con Anna me había ido a hablar con Mariah, que la verdad consiguió que me hiciera hasta ilusión- Mi niño, sé cómo eres, sé que no te gustan los niños, pero también te he visto amar, a pocas personas, pero las amas y las has amado. Sé que aunque no te gusten los niños le quieres ya, porque es el hijo de Bill, de tu princesa, de la persona por la que darías la vida. Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo, miedo de hacerle daño y que Bill te odie y miedo de no saber hacerlo. Pero yo confío en ti. Para que alguien sea tu hijo no es necesario que lo hayas parido o que hayas puesto la semilla, al igual que el parirlo o el poner la semilla no lo hace tu hijo, tú lo sabes bien. Georg y tu sois mis hijos. No os he parido, pero lo sois. Y Bill también. Desgraciadamente no lo crié yo, pero también lo es. Y ese niño es tu hijo. Y lo vas a adorar cuando tengas a un mini Bill en tus brazos -sonreí- Imagínatelo -me acarició- Cierra los ojos e imagínate a un niño o niña en tus brazos que sea como Bill pero en bebé. Imagínate cuidándole como cuidas a Bill, o enseñándole a conducir o a arreglar un coche. O construyendo cosas de esas que tanto te gusta hacer... -sin darme cuenta sonreí. Realmente nunca había querido ser padre. Pero si el niño era de Bill... La cosa cambiaba.

-Llevas razón -admití- Pero va a ser difícil -suspiré- ¿Me enseñarás a cuidarlo? 

-Por supuesto, cielo. Y ahora vete a hacer algo especial para Bill, que tiene que estar destrozado -me fui a comprar un puñado de globos que ponía "Felicidades, papá" y una tarta. Era una moñada y a mi me regalaba esto alguien y se lo comía, pero a Bill le iba a encantar. Entré en casa con los globos, la tarta y sonriéndole convencido.

 **Bill:** Estaba terminando de colocar todo, llorando otra vez, cuando Tom entró con un montón de globos y una tarta. No supe muy bien cómo reaccionar.

 **Tom:** He estado hablando con Mariah y me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Y aunque no te lo creas, el hecho de imaginarte a un pequeño tú chiquitillo entre mis brazos me hace muchísima ilusión. Ya te he dicho que solo tenía que asimilarlo y Mariah ha conseguido que lo asimile. No llores más, por favor...

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte- No podía no tenerlo. Es mío, y aunque ella no se vea capaz, yo sí puedo. Y me daba tanto miedo lo que fueras a pensar... -sollocé. Llevaba mucho tiempo muy nervioso y solo ahora empezaba a sentirme mejor.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo. No llores más, ni te justifiques. No pasa nada. No podría negarte que tuvieras a tu hijo si tú lo quieres. Y igual que Mariah es mi madre y no me ha parido, este niño es mi hijo aunque el espermatozoide no haya salido de mi polla.

 **Bill:** Le apreté un poco más fuerte.- Gracias... Es todo lo que necesito...

 **Tom:** Pues deja de llorar. Tenemos que planear muchas cosas -le dije enredando mis dedos en su pelo- Pero antes dime si te gustan los globos y la tarta.

 **Bill:** Suspiré para no llorar más.- Me encantan. Son maravillosos.

 **Tom:** Pues vamos a comernos un trozo, que casi no llega aquí -serví dos trozos y dejé los platos en la mesa. Solté los globos que se fueron al techo y tiré de Bill para que se sentara en mi- Lo primero que quiero, es más, que exijo, es que por nada del mundo dejes de estudiar -le dije muy serio cogiendo una ganchada de tarta y metiéndomela a la boca.

 **Bill:** No pensaba hacerlo. -dije comiendo yo también.

 **Tom:** Por si acaso... Quería dejarlo claro. Voy a comprar la parcela de al lado y a hacer más grande la casa. ¿Te parece bien?

 **Bill:** Asentí aunque yo había pensado en irnos a la otra casa un tiempo... Me daba miedo salir aquí con el bebé...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté al ver su mueca.

 **Bill:** Solo pensaba en lo raro que es todo esto. -sonreí de lado.- Ya había asumido que esto no pasaría, y pensar que en un poquito voy a ser padre... Es maravilloso.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Eres un mentiroso, pero bueno. Sé que no pensabas en eso. Pero me gusta que estés tan feliz.

 **Bill:** En parte sí lo pensaba... -me terminé la tarta y me levanté.- Me voy a la cama ya. ¿Vienes? -estaba agotado física y mentalmente, y eso que no había llegado ni la hora de la cena.

 **Tom:** Vamos... -le seguí- Oye... ¿una tía puede follar embarazada? -le pregunté curioso.

 **Bill:** Me reí. Qué guarro era.- Si se empieza con cuidado, sí se puede. Además, tengo entendido que es cuando más les gusta. -llegamos al cuarto.

 **Tom:** Bueno es saberlo -se rió- ¿Y a ti? ¿Cuándo te gusta mas follar? -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Definitivamente, cuando lo hago contigo. -dije sin quitarme de la cabeza el embarazo de Anna.

 **Tom:** Y a mi contigo, pero eso es obvio... -me di cuenta que mi indirecta para follar no daba resultado, que ahora no le apetecía así que dejé el tema.

 **Bill:** Vi su mueca y le besé.- Mañana, ¿vale? Hoy no es un buen día...

 **Tom:** No te iba a insistir, tranquilo. Sabes que aunque siempre bromee con ello, no te voy a violar ni nada de eso -dije desnudándome para meterme en la cama en gayumbos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé igual que él y me metí en la cama.- Ya lo sé, amor. -volví a besarle. Entonces decidí compensarle por el desmayo de esa mañana. Le hice tumbarse y me tumbé encima.- Hoy no es día para follar... Pero sí es día de mimar a mi marido... -le agarré la polla y empecé a acariciar.

 **Tom:** Gemí- N-no... hace... Aah...falta.

 **Bill:** Sí hace falta. -le besé, y cuando estuvo duro del todo, le bajé los calzoncillos. Lamí toda su polla desde la base hasta la punta y luego la engullí entera.

 **Tom:** Joder... -me estaba retorciendo de placer mientras él me pasaba la lengua y el piercing por toda mi extensión. Unos minutos después, me corrí en su boca. Se la sacó jadeando y me recolocó el calzoncillo. Se tumbó abrazándome.

 **Bill:** Buenas noches... -le besé la sien y poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

 **Tom:** No le insistí en devolvérsela porque ni siquiera se había empalmado. Simplemente le abracé y me quedé yo también dormido.

 **Bill:** Me levanté temprano y preparé un mega desayuno para todos, sobre todo para Anna.

 **Tom:** Me desperté con la cama vacía y me levanté buscando a Bill- Buenos días, princesa.

 **Bill:** Hola. -dije sonriendo, aunque estaba preocupado. Anna se había levantado corriendo al baño, y no llevaba muy buena cara.

 **Tom:** Entró a la cocina sentándose- Perdón... Las nauseas... Son normales, pero se me pasarán en pocos días... -se le veía muy mal. Le hablé a Bill al oído.

-¿Hacemos un trío para animarla? -pregunté en serio- Después de desayunar -aclaré- Antes me matan que desperdiciar tu desayuno.

 **Bill:** No creo que tenga muchas ganas... Al menos conmigo. -las cosas con Anna estaban bastante tensas desde que dije que quería al bebé, y no me atrevía casi ni a hablarla. Me miraba tan mal a veces...

 **Tom:** Ya verás cómo sí. Dejámelo a mi. De momento ven a sentarte -Bill sirvió los platos, se sentó encima mío y empezamos a desayunar los tres- ¿Sabes que el sexo durante el embarazo es muy bueno? -me inventé como quien no quiere la cosa. Anna me miró flipada y Bill se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Eso dicen... -dijo Anna muy roja. Cogí su silla y la arrimé mucho a la nuestra. Puse mi mano en su pierna muy cerca del coño.

-Podemos hacer que te sientas MUY MUY bien, hermanita. Pero primero desayuna, nosotros te damos el postre... -cogí su mano y la puse de tal manera que estuviera sobre la pierna de Bill y mía. Asintió desmesuradamente. Le dije a Bill al oído- ¿Ves?

 **Bill:** Mira... -Susurré. Anna había apartado la mano de mi pierna para solo tocar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Volvió a subir la mano hasta la pierna de Bill. Nos estaba acariciando la pierna de la misma manera que yo se lo hacía, y cuanto más subía mi mano, más la subía ella alternándonos a cada uno- ¿Ves como no? -suspiró. Con cada una de mis manos, manoseé por un lado la polla de Bill y por otro el coño de Anna. Ambos gimieron. Anna manoseo también la entrepierna de Bill con una mano y coló otra por debajo del culo de Bill para alcanzar la mía. Gemí- Está muy bien esto de tocar... Pero si desayunamos podremos hacer cosas... de mayores -dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Terminamos de desayunar con la calma y luego Anna nos dio una mano a cada uno y nos guió hasta su cuarto.

 **Tom:** Se sentó en la cama y tiró de nuestros brazos para que la imitáramos. Estábamos uno a cada lado. La desnudamos entre los dos y poco tiempo después no quedaba nada de mi ropa. De Bill no podía decir lo mismo porque estaba cortadísimo. Anna se dio cuenta y se lanzó a comerle la boca. Le quité el sujetador mientras besaba a Bill y le empecé a lamer y a morder sus tetas.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su boca y le seguí el beso, muy incómodo. No me atrevía ni a desnudarme. Quería ir a mi cuarto...

 **Tom:** Suspiré al ver a Bill tan incómodo. Le hice una señal con los dedos para que viniera y le acabé esposando al cabecero. Anna y yo nos miramos con morbo y malicia- ¿Qué le podemos hacer ahora que está tan indefenso? -dijo ella empezando a desnudarle.

 **Bill:** Me tapé la cara con el pelo como pude, muy sonrojado. No podía soltarme, y seguía incómodo y queriendo irme, pero estaba tan nervioso que no valía ni para hablar.

 **Tom:** Le desabrochamos la parte de arriba del pijama dejando todo su cuerpo expuesto. Miré a mi hermana relamiéndome- No sé si me apetece más comérmelo o darle unos azotes -le dije y se rió.

-Podemos hacer las dos cosas -dijo ella empezando a lamer su bajo vientre- Billy... Espero que luego me devuelvas el favor -empezó a lamer su polla que en pocos segundos estaba erecta y se la metió entera a la boca. Yo relamiéndome me lancé a lamer y morder el cuello y el pecho de Bill, deteniéndome en morder su piercing del pezón y lamiendo a conciencia sus tatuajes.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en jadeos y gemidos, sintiéndome mejor por momentos. Estaba rojo como un tomate, y seguía escondiendo mi cara con el pelo. Una pequeña parte de mí seguía diciéndome que me fuera de ahí.

 **Tom:** Le besé de manera sucia y dominante. Bill se corrió en la boca de Anna y ella se tragó todo. Solté a Bill del cabecero y se incorporó. Anna estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas- Princesa... Ponte a cuatro patas -le dije.

-Y devuélveme el favor -añadió Anna guiñándole el ojo.

 **Bill:** Sacudí la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultase el rostro y les obedecí.

 **Tom:** Anna se dejó comer el coño echando la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo de placer mientras yo dilataba a Bill para follármelo y él gemía de igual manera- Gemís como dos perras -les dije relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** Le saqué el dedo y seguí a lo mío. Anna intentó apartarme el pelo de la cara, pero negué con la cabeza. Mala idea. Anna se puso a chillar y me hizo seguir moviendo así la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Penetré a Bill con fuerza, gimiendo por su estrechez y gritó de placer ante mi intromisión.

 **Bill:** Casi me caí de cara sobre Anna, pero por suerte me sostuve. Gemí y seguí a lo mío como pude, intentando no hacerle daño con los dientes.

 **Tom:** Anna llegó al orgasmo con un grito agudo que casi me revienta los tímpanos mientras yo me follaba a Bill con ganas- Hermanita... Aah. Túmbate... Boca arriba y ábrete de piernas -me hizo caso. Bill y yo quedamos justo entre sus piernas. Le empujé a Bill la cabeza hasta el cuello de Anna y la cadera para hacer que se la follara mientras yo le follaba a él.

 **Bill:** Penetré a Anna y me quedé quieto. Total, ella y Tom se movían de tal manera que yo no era apenas necesario. Me dediqué a morder su cuello mientras ellos gemían y gritaban.

 **Tom:** Bill estaba entre mis brazos gimiendo y gritando de placer hasta que de un momento a otro reventé dentro de él. Salí con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Di unas cuantas embestidas más y salí de Anna justo antes de correrme. No había ningún riesgo, pero ya no quería correrme dentro de alguien que no fuera Tom.

 **Tom:** Les llevé al orgasmo, tocándoles con las manos.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé en un rincón y me quedé ahí recuperando el aire.

 **Tom:** Me dejé caer jadeando yo también.

 **Bill:** Cerré los ojos para relajarme y fui adormilándome.

 **Tom:** Bostecé y me fui a levantar. Vi a Anna tirada y le llevé la mano a la tripa como buscando al bebé, aunque sabía que no iba a encontrar nada.

 **Bill:** Me giré a ver qué hacían y sonreí enternecido al ver a Tom con la mano en la barriga de Anna.- Todavía queda un poco para eso. -se sobresaltaron al oír mi voz y se me escapó una risita.

 **Tom:** Me puse rojo al ver que me había pillado- No si no... buscaba nada... -//Mentira...//.

 **Bill:** Me reí y me acerqué a ellos.- Mentiroso... -le besé con dulzura y luego besé la barriga de Anna.- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté a ella.

 **Tom:** Asintió- Es raro... Pero... No sé. Ya me podéis pagar una liposupción después del parto y un kilo de cremas para quitarme las estrías -dijo y me despollé.

-Claro, hermanita. Sería una pena que dejaras de estar tan buena -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Anna se sonrojó y Tom y yo nos reímos.- ¿Damos una vuelta antes de comer?

 **Tom:** Buff qué pereza -dijimos Anna y yo a la vez.

 **Bill:** Aburridos... Pues ahora me hago bolita. -subí a la almohada y me acurruqué.

 **Tom:** Me estire y me levanté- Vamos a por ese paseo -no tenía ni puta gana, pero bueno.

 **Bill:** Y una mierda. Yo ya me he hecho bolita, de aquí no me mueves. -dije abrazando con fuerza la almohada.

 **Tom:** Pues ahora el que quiere pasear soy yo -le tiré del brazo por molestar sonriendo de lado.

 **Bill:** ¡Que no! -dije indignado y volví a mi postura anterior.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Pues sé una bolita, pero en el sofá viendo una peli con chocolate con churros -le dije riéndome.

 **Bill:** ¡Vamos! -dije encantado con la idea y le abracé. Se rió y Anna se levantó a por su ropa.

 **Tom:** Bill se intentó vestir pero no le dejé- ¿A qué fin? -le dije guarro.

 **Bill:** Al de... -no supe responder.

 **Tom:** Pues eso... -le besé el cuello y tras limpiarle el semen le envolví en una manta- Elegid peli que ahora voy yo -me fui a hacer el chocolate y los churros. Podría vivir a base de eso.

 **Bill:** Elegimos una de aventuras que tenía buena pinta y nos sentamos a esperar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Salí con las tazas y los churros y senté a Bill, que estaba tapado con la manta, encima mío asegurándome de que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado y me recosté contra él mientras empezaba la peli.

 **Tom:** Me dediqué a observar a Bill. Estaba precioso.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? -pregunté curioso.

 **Tom:** Porque eres precioso -le solté sin pensar.

 **Bill:** Sonreí embobado.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le besé la mano y me acurruqué en su pecho para ver la peli. Fui a coger su mano, pero cogí la de Anna por error. No me atrevía a soltarla, así que le di un ligero apretón.

 **Tom:** Ella le sonrió y Bill se acurrucó más en mi. No me estaba enterando de la peli porque estaba centrado en mis pensamientos sobre el embrazo y todo eso. Justo llamaron los chicos a la puerta. Fui a abrir e irrumpieron- ¿Estás preñada? -le preguntaron flipados.

 **Bill:** Sí. De Bill. -dijo Anna sonriendo de lado. 

-Estás de coña. -saltó Geo.

 **Tom:** No, no es coña -dijo ella muy seria.

-¿Pero les vas a ceder el bebé a Bill y a Tom? -estaban muy flipados.

 **Bill:** Ella no quiere hacerse cargo, y yo quiero a mi hijo. -dije un poco a la defensiva. Era un tema un poco complicado...

 **Tom:** ¿Y Tom? -preguntó Gustav.

-He firmado un documento. Desde el momento que nazca soy su tutor legal. Bill lo ha reconocido como su hijo legítimo y Anna ha renunciado a la custodia. Legalmente es hijo de Bill y mío -les expliqué.

-¿Y estáis bien? -miró a Bill y Anna- Tom, ¿no les habrás hecho nada? -rodé los ojos.

-No, capullo, no les he hecho nada -le dije.

-Se lo tomó mejor de lo que creía, su reacción me daba muchísimo miedo, pero no nos hizo nada ni siquiera nos gritó. Aunque al enterarse se desmayó -dijo Anna.

 **Bill:** Los chicos se rieron, pero a nosotros no nos hacía gracia. Era un tema demasiado serio como para bromear.

 **Tom:** A ellos no les han caído hostias pero como os sigáis riendo a vosotros os caerán de dos en dos hasta que salgan impares -me levanté y se dejaron de reír.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer con la casa? Aquí no cabe nadie más -cambiaron de tema.

-Le propuse a Bill comprar la parcela de al lado y hacerla más grande pero aún no sé lo que haremos. 

-La casa de al lado de la nuestra está en venta. Ya sabéis. Es baratísima porque nadie quiere venirse a este barrio, pero la casa es enorme. Igual que la nuestra. Tenéis un sótano, en la primera planta el salón, la cocina, un baño y una habitación y en la planta de arriba, otro baño y cuatro habitaciones. Cabéis de sobra ahí. Y yo creo que os saldrá más barato -dijo Georg- Me parece muy buena idea -me giré hacia Bill- ¿Qué opinas?

 **Bill:** Me parece maravilloso. -respondí sonriendo y le besé. 

-¿Pero vosotros de dónde sacáis el dinero? -preguntó Patrick flipado.

 **Tom:** Pues del mismo sitio que tu primo... ¿O te crees que es pobre? -me reí.

-¿De verdad te piensas que teniendo carreras como la ingeniería y pudiendo tener buenos puestos de trabajo íbamos a vivir peor a posta? De delincuente se gana mucho... -le solté y se quedó muy flipado.- Controlamos todo el tráfico de drogas, el de armas y la prostitución y trata de blancas de la ciudad, extorsionamos comercios y los protegemos cuando lo requieren y falsificamos dinero. Ah, y ademas somos asesinos a sueldo. Y porque no hemos querido... ¿Cómo decirlo? Expandir el negocio. Si hubiéramos querido, lo hubiéramos hecho -Patrick y Anna se quedaron flipados. Y yo diría que incluso Bill también flipó un poco al decir por primera vez en su presencia el alcance de... mis actividades.

-¿Cuánto dinero tenéis? -preguntó Anna.

-Yo no lo he contado, pero en dinero real tengo como veinte millones de euros. Y en dinero falso, bastante más. Gran parte del dinero en paraísos fiscales. Y estos dos no sé cuánto tendrán, pero tendrán lo mismo que yo. 

-¿Y por qué no vivís en un barrio mejor y rodeados de lujos? -preguntó Anna y los chicos se encogieron de hombros- Vivimos de puta madre. Podemos estar seguros de que a los nuestros no les va a faltar nunca un plato en la mesa y realmente no me interesan demasiado los lujos -dijo Georg.

-Yo tengo más dinero del que jamás podría gastar, y no podría importarme menos. A mi tampoco me interesan demasiado los lujos. Solo un buen coche y buenas guitarras. El resto de lujos no los rechazo, pero tampoco los busco. De hecho creo que no podría encontrar mejor manera de gastar mi dinero que en Bill, en mi hermana y... en unos meses en el niño o niña que va a venir. 

-Ooooh. Tom se pone moñas.

-Calla, capullo -le dije al gilipollas de Gustav. Bill estaba muy flipado. Creo que esto había sido mucho más de lo que se esperaba.

 **Bill:** Entonces... ¿Por qué te preocupaba tanto que mi padre te diera lo que te debía? -pregunté sin entender nada.

 **Tom:** Porque esos días todo el dinero estaba en las cuentas de suiza y no podía sacar porque estaba siendo investigado -me encogí de hombros- Y estos también. O sea que imagínate la tesitura, debiéndole a la mafia tanto dinero y sin poder usar el que tienes... Pues estaba con los cojones de corbata. 

-Pues yo sigo sin entender porqué teniendo tanto dinero os quedáis a vivir en este barrio -dijo Anna.

-A eso te puedo responder yo -dijo Patrick- Si has sido una vez de este barrio lo eres siempre. Si tú has crecido entre la miseria de aquí por muy rico que puedas ser jamás vas a poder pertenecer a otro lugar. Porque estas cosas se notan. Aunque hayas vivido miseria, si no eres de aquí, también se nota. No sé explicarlo. Aquí con Tom y con nosotros no te has dado cuenta de como son aquí las cosas realmente. Pero no es raro ver a un niño de nueve años muerto de hambre y de frío, drogado para sentir durante unos minutos que no está aquí. Ni es raro ver a crías de diez embarazadas porque se han tenido que acostar con un viejo verde a cambio de dinero para poder comer. O niños trabajando como esclavos teniendo que llevar el peso de padres enfermos -Georg agachó la cabeza, pero creo que solo Gustav y yo nos dimos cuenta- La gente de aquí ha visto demasiado y ha crecido a base de hostias. Y si vas fuera, siempre van a ser ellos, jamás vas a sentirte perteneciendo allí, porque en el fondo les odias. Y da mucha rabia cuando alguien que lo tiene todo acaba metido aquí de lleno por temas de popularidad o drogas. Hace falta ser gilipollas... -Anna entristeció.

-Yo pertenezco a ellos, ¿no? 

-No, tu eres mía -le dijo Patrick con dulzura. Ella se puso roja. La verdad que tanto ella como Bill parecieron muy sorprendidos por la crudeza de Patrick. Era tan... lo contrario a nosotros que parecía que se habían olvidado de que es de este barrio, de que creció aquí. Se hizo el silencio.

-Chicos, no os rayéis, ¿de verdad creíais que tres pandilleros iban a tener a todos los jueces comprados y a toda la ciudad aterrorizada? ¿No sospechabais que había algo más? Estaba claro -dijo Gustav como si fiera obvio.

 **Bill:** Yo sabía que había más. -me defendí.- Solo que me limitaba a no preguntar. A veces, la ignorancia te hace más feliz. -dije cogiendo a Tom de la mano con dulzura.

 **Tom:** ¿Ha sido así en este caso? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Mientras esté a tu lado me da igual saber o no. -le dije al oído con tono cariñoso. Aunque no dejaba de pensar en una cosa...

 **Tom:** Asentí y dejamos el tema- ¿Entonces compro la casa esa o no? -le pregunté a Bill que asintió. Llamé por teléfono al dueño de la casa, que era de mi banda y se vino con el contrato de compra y un notario y todas esas mierdas. Antes de comer, la casa ya era nuestra. La puse a nombre de Bill y mío, así que él también tuvo que firmar.

 **Bill:** Le besé con intensidad después de que el notario se fuera. Estaba muy contento e ilusionado, pero no sabía ni qué decirle.

 **Tom:** Vamos a comer -dije sonriendo. Anna había hecho la comida. Había puesto esta casa a nombre de Anna, pero se me olvidó por completo decírselo hasta bastante tiempo después. Comimos y nos fuimos Bill y yo a echar la siesta. Se le notaba contento, pero le reconcomía algo.

 **Bill:** Nos despertamos de noche ya. Yo seguía dándole vueltas a algo que había dicho Tom... No pude evitar preguntarle un poco después de despertarnos.- Tom, ¿yo... soy de los tuyos? -pregunté mirándole muy fijamente.

 **Tom:** Al principio me dejó un poco pillado su pregunta hasta que me acordé de la conversación de por la mañana. Le acaricie y le sonreí- Tú simplemente eres mi ángel -me miró una mezcla de enternecido y de decepcionado por no decirle que era de los míos- No, joder, escucha. Tu mirada demuestra lo especial que eres. A pesar de todo lo que has vivido, de todo lo que has tenido que hacer y de todo lo que has hecho, tienes una pureza y una inocencia en la mirada que simplemente me matan. Y no me refiero a lo que sea que estés pensando por pureza e inocencia. No me refiero a cómo eres en la cama, ni a los cojones que tienes, ni a que seas capaz de matar por quien quieres. Simplemente me refiero a algo que está en ti. A cuando a pesar de todo se te iluminan los ojos cada vez que aparezco en casa con chuches y helado. A oír tu voz cuando cantas. A muchas cosas. Eso te hace no ser humano, porque eres... mejor. Mejor que todos nosotros. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero la primera vez que te vi y me di cuenta de lo especial de tu mirada... Sentí tanta envidia que quise destrozarte. Quise destrozarte tanto que esa inocencia y esa pureza desaparecieran. Lo que no supe hasta después es que por mucho que te destrocen no va a desaparecer. Quería jugar contigo, quería follarte... Simplemente me jodió no tenerla yo. No ser así... Tu mirada se me clavó como si de un puñal se tratase. Cuando te subí para que fueras al baño, quería llevarte al cuarto y decirte algo como que podrías dormir ahí si me hacías dos mamadas o alguna mierda así. Pero cuando Georg te fue a pegar simplemente no pude soportarlo y me metí en medio. Me di cuenta de que ni siquiera yo era tan vil ni tan ruin como para pretender quitarte eso. Y me quedé contigo y, aunque me costó mucho admitirlo, te quise desde el principio. Porque tú cambiaste algo en mi, pero no tienes que sentirte mal. Lo digo y lo diré siempre. Eres un ángel, no puedes ser otra cosa. Eres mi ángel. Me salvaste de algo de lo que nadie hubiera podido salvarme. Me salvaste de mi mismo. Tenía a los chicos, pero ellos... No eran como yo. Ellos se amaban ellos se protegían. Mariah amaba a un recuerdo y a sus hijos y Franny y Patrick soñaban con enamorarse. Yo no creía en todo eso. Y eso me hacía estar totalmente solo aunque les tuviera a ellos. Me salvaste de mi mismo, de la autodestrucción. Sé a ciencia cierta que el mayor peligro al que una personas está expuesta es a sí misma. Yo era y soy muy orgulloso sí, pero en el fondo me daba igual vivir o morir. Nada me hacía querer vivir. Vivía por costumbre. Pero llegaste y me demostraste que estaba equivocado. Has hecho por mi más de lo que crees. Siempre dices que no puedes entender como alguien como yo está contigo. Ahora ya lo sabes. Aunque realmente tampoco es solo por eso. Porque todo de ti me fascina. Tienes belleza, inteligencia, un cuerpazo, talento... Eres mi ángel. Eres la única persona que podría estar conmigo. Eres mi princesa, mi Bill, decir eso es suficiente para mi. No perteneces a esto, ni a ellos porque eres mucho mejor que todo esto. Sin embargo, perteneces a todo mi ser, a toda mi alma, que desde que estás aquí estoy seguro de tener. A todos nuestros corazones, no solo el mío. Y estoy seguro que si la vida te trató tan mal era porque te tenías que encontrar con mi alma atormentada y no había otra manera... -estas fueron las palabras mas sinceras que he pronunciado en mi vida entera.

 **Bill:** Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción y me lancé a sus labios. Le besé con toda la intensidad y todo el amor que tenía porque no era capaz de decir ni una palabra que estuviera a la altura de lo que Tom me había dicho.

 **Tom:** Le acaricie mientras él escondió su cara en mi cuello sollozando. Sonreí- Eh, tranquilo.

 **Bill:** Seguí soltando lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.- Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan especial ni importante... Jamás pensé que podría significar tanto para alguien, ni que alguien significara tanto para mí. -sollocé otra vez.- Soy un llorón y un idiota, pero soy el idiota llorón más feliz del mundo... -le miré a los ojos y sonreí.- Te amo.

 **Tom:** Le besé con cariño- Anda, mi llorón idiota, tranquilizate -le sonreí- Pero como me vuelvas a decir que no entiendes qué hago contigo te reviento -se rió.

 **Bill:** Haré todo lo posible para no decírtelo. -sonreí y le besé, ya más relajado.

 **Tom:** No me vale que no me lo digas, quiero que no lo pienses -le apreté a mi y le volví a besar- O te castigo -le dije para sentirme un poco menos moñas aunque no quería romper el momento.

 **Bill:** Volví a reírme.- Vale... Pues intentaré no pensarlo. -le mordí el cuello.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta -le acaricié el pelo. Pero en seguida suspiré- Princesa... ¿tu crees que... lo haré bien?

 **Bill:** Estoy seguro. -dije convencido.- Estoy seguro porque según crezca la barriga de Anna y le notemos moverse, querrás que salga. Y cuando lo hayas cogido en brazos por primera vez, no querrás soltarlo. Creo que incluso tendré celos de lo mucho que lo querrás y lo bien que lo cuidarás. -sonrió un poquito.- Ya sé que es mucha responsabilidad, y que no debería haber sido así... Pero es nuestro bebé, y lo haremos bien. Los dos. -enfaticé.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si le hago daño? ¿Y si se me cae? O algo...

 **Bill:** No pude evitar reírme.- Cuando tienes a un bebé en brazos estás tan pendiente de él que es imposible que se te caiga, ya lo verás. Y cuando lo hagas varias veces, te preguntarás cómo pudiste pensar que se te fuera a caer. Y no le harás daño. Eso solo puedo argumentarlo con que confío totalmente en ti y sé que nuestro hijo estará a salvo contigo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y si crece y se me pone chulo y no me puedo controlar, qué? Si contigo he perdido el control nada me asegura que no lo vaya a perder con él o con ella.

 **Bill:** Pero eso es distinto. Yo te toco mucho los cojones a veces. Él o ella solo se escapará a fiestas y echará polvos a escondidas. -bromeé para que se relajara.- Pero ahora en serio. Me fío de ti y de tu control. Puede que conmigo se te haya ido la mano, pero con él no pasará. Confía en ti.

 **Tom:** Suspire- No lo sé... Pero bueno, de momento hay que pensar en tener la casa nueva amueblada y pintada para cuando nazca y comprarle una cuna y esas cosas.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes, eso no lleva tanto tiempo como parece. -sonreí.- Especialmente lo de la cuna y eso, porque ya he mirado por Internet, y he visto algunas que me gustan.

 **Tom:** ¿Cuándo? -pregunté flipado- Si no has tenido tiempo.

 **Bill:** Le enseñé el móvil.- Cuando hacía el desayuno esta mañana. Sé que voy muy deprisa, pero es que no puedo esperar.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Mañana vemos la casa y vamos de compras para pintarla y amueblarla? Yo pago a los que construyeron tu casa y en una semana, literalmente, ya la tenemos lista para ir a vivir.-se rió.

 **Bill:** Tendrá que ser después de las clases... -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Hostia es verdad, que mañana es lunes -hice una mueca- Pues vamos a follar y a dormir o no rendiremos mañana -dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

 **Bill:** Me reí como un loco y me puse encima de él.- Pues vamos a follar... -dije con voz sensual y le besé.

 **Tom:** Le saqué la camiseta del pijama y le manoseé el culo por encima del pantalón mientras me besaba.

 **Bill:** Quité sus manos de mi culo y las puse a los lados de su cabeza.- Tommy... Quiero follarte, y que grites mucho, mucho, mucho. -dije con un tono de salido que ni yo me esperaba.

 **Tom:** Asentí relamiéndome- Pues fóllame -le dije muerto de ganas.

 **Bill:** Volví a besarle y le desnudé en un tiempo récord. Le abrí las piernas y empecé a masturbarle mientras le besaba de una forma demasiado guarra.

 **Tom:** Tenía mis muñecas cogidas con una mano, así que me limité a gemir porque no podía moverme.

 **Bill:** Dejé de masturbarle y le metí dos dedos de golpe.

 **Tom:** Me retorcí de placer dejándome hacer mientras Bill me mordía por todos los lados.

 **Bill:** Seguí preparándole y cuando le sentí listo, le penetré con fuerza.

 **Tom:** Jodeeeer -grité llevándome las manos a la cabeza muerto de placer.

 **Bill:** Le quité las manos de la cara.- Quiero verte... -di un poco más fuerte y volvió a gritar.

 **Tom:** Dios. Me vas... a matar... Aaaah.

 **Bill:** Aaah... No dejes de... Gritar... -volví a agarrar su polla para masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Eché la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada y le hice caso hasta que de un momento a otro reventé con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco de placer al verle correrse y no tardé nada en hacerlo yo. Salí de él con cuidado y bajo su atenta mirada, lamí el semen que había caído en mi mano cuando se corrió.

 **Tom:** Me relamí al ver esa escena. Todavía jadeaba. Me subí yo encima y bajé por su pecho besando y lamiendo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me retorcí de gusto bajo su cuerpo. Estaba agotado, pero si él quería más, no iba a negarme.

 **Tom:** Me metí su polla a la boca y le noté retorcerse de gusto. Antes de que se corriera, me la saqué y me senté a horcajadas penetrándome con su polla.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer y le agarré de las caderas para ayudarle. Tom gritaba y gemía, y me volvía loco verle disfrutar de ese modo.- Eres... Lo más porno que... He visto.

 **Tom:** Porque... Ahhh... No te has visto a ti -me empecé a masturbar. Tras rozar repetidamente mi próstata reventé en su estómago. Salté un par de veces más hasta que se corrió. Me dejé caer a su lado jadeando. Nos limpié y nos tapé.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza, todavía jadeando.- ¿Nos dormimos, amor?

 **Tom:** Bostecé en respuesta. Me había reventado. Me quedé en seguida dormido. Me desperté por la mañana antes de tiempo y cogí el coche para darles a Georg y a Gustav las llaves de la casa nueva para que entraran los obreros a la casa. Llamé a los obreros y los contraté desde esa misma mañana para que hoy mismo revisaran si las instalaciones de electricidad y el agua funcionaban decentemente y para que por la tarde, cuando me pusiera de acuerdo con Bill con los colores, la pintaran. Todo eso hoy mismo. Eran bastantes obreros y les pagaba bastante, así que ya se podían dar prisa y tener todo eso hecho hoy. Volví a casa y me encontré a Bill aún dormido. Quedaba media hora para que sonara el despertador, así que me fui a hacer el desayuno.

 **Bill:** Me desperté solo en la cama y me acojoné. Llevaba un tiempo soñando que iba a pasar algo malo, y le había pedido a Tom que estuviese siempre conmigo al despertar. (Sonaba a paranoia total, pero realmente me daba miedo estar solo por la mañana.)- ¿Tom? -le llamé medio gritando.

 **Tom:** Entré al cuarto- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté preocupado- ¿Estás bien? -entonces caí en que me había pedido no despertarse solo más- Lo siento muchísimo, no me acordaba -me acerqué a él- Perdóname -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza.- Tengo un mal presentimiento... -dije intentando no llorar.

 **Tom:** Lo siento, te prometí que me quedaría contigo todas las mañanas y se me ha olvidado. Lo siento... Pero estoy aquí. Está todo bien -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** No está bien... -le miré dejando que notara mi preocupación.- Tengo un mal presentimiento... Estoy muy asustado, Tom.

 **Tom:** Escúchame. Los malos presentimientos no son más que miedos que tenemos. No va a pasar nada. Solo tienes miedo de algo, pero nada más -le intenté convencer.

 **Bill:** Le apreté más contra mí.- Estoy seguro de que va a pasar algo... No me vuelvas a dejar solo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -le acaricie- Hostia, la sartén -me fui corriendo hasta la cocina y la quité del fuego. Por suerte, esta vez no ardimos. Volví con Bill- Perdón. Decía que vamos a desayunar y tranquilo, ¿vale? Que tenemos que decidir de qué color pintar las habitaciones de la casa antes de la hora de comer -le acaricié y le sonreí para que se distrajera y fuimos a desayunar- A ver. Eran cinco habitaciones, la cocina, dos baños, el pasillo, el salón y el sótano. ¿Cuál será nuestro cuarto? -le dije para empezar a hablar del tema.

 **Bill:** ¿Está distribuida como la de Geo y Gus? -pregunté para ir haciéndome una idea.

 **Tom:** Es exactamente igual -le sonreí- ¿De qué color pintamos el cuarto del bebé? Me niego a pintarlo rosa aunque vaya a ser niña -advertí- No quiero a una barbie de hija -Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** Yo había pensado en azul o verde. Colores suaves. -dije pensando en qué cuarto colocar al bebé. Pero entonces pensé en algo.- Oye, pero... Los primeros meses... El bebé estará en nuestro cuarto, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros haciendo una mueca- Como quieras. Yo... no sé -no tenía ni puta idea de cuidar a un niño.

 **Bill:** Yo creo que sería mejor que durmiera con nosotros, más que nada porque así estaremos con él cuando se despierte por la noche.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Supongo que llevas razón. Pero aun así habrá que montarle un cuarto aunque sea para más adelante -asintió- ¿Verde o azul? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Azul. -dije sonriendo.- Me encanta el azul.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Justo entró Anna- Enana, ¿de qué color querrás tu cuarto? -le pregunté- Azul -dijo sin pensárselo y Bill y yo nos empezamos a despollar- ¿Y el nuestro? -le dije a Bill- Espera... ¿azul? -pregunté despollado.

 **Bill:** Había pensado en morado, pero el azul tampoco está mal. -dije con una sonrisa enorme.

 **Tom:** Me reí- ¿Cuál prefieres?

 **Bill:** Morado. -le lamí los labios.

 **Tom:** Le miré con vicio- Te recuerdo que te tengo que dar clase hoy... No me tientes -le devolví el lametón- ¿Y las otras dos habitaciones? ¿De invitados o qué? -tenía dos ideas. Uno sería un ropero para Bill y otro un estudio de música para los dos y de pintura para él, pero tenía que hacerle creer que iban a ser habitaciones.

 **Bill:** De invitados estaría bien. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿Y el color? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Eso ya lo eliges tú. -le besé y me levanté. Tenía que prepararme para ir a clase.

 **Tom:** Como ya estaba vestido, entré tras él- Venga sigue diciéndome colores para lo demás. ¿Salón rojo? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Vale. Pero la cocina la quiero blanca y negra. Que queda muy bonito. -terminé de vestirme y la abracé.

 **Tom:** ¿Y el pasillo y los baños? -le dije comiéndomelo con la mirada.

 **Bill:** El pasillo blanco. Los baños... No sé. Elige tú. -le besé pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

 **Tom:** Vale... Pero no te juro que no te coma antes de elegirlo... -le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Sonreí. - Pues cómeme.

 **Tom:** ¿Y qué te como? -le pregunté guarro- Pues ahora no le comes nada, que no llegamos a clase y tú Tom tienes examen -dijo Anna e hice una mueca de fastidio.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un puchero.- Después de clase me comes todo lo que quieras... -dije con tono sensual.

 **Tom:** Después de clase no te libras... Pero dicen que tu profesor de guitarra te tiene manía y que te quiere llamar a su despacho -le bajé la mano al culo.

 **Bill:** Pues que no se le ocurra castigarme, que tengo que ir a ver mi casa nueva. -me separé de él y fui al coche.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros - Solo comento los rumores... -me monté en el Range Rover y fuimos a clase. Entré a clase de guitarra de muy mala hostia porque el examen había sido un desastre. Todos lo notaron porque cuando entré, fue como si hubiera entrado al aula un dementor. Iba a matar a Anna por obligarme a ver Harry Potter...

 **Bill:** Estuve más atento que nunca a la clase de Tom, tomando apuntes y en silencio absoluto.

 **Tom:** Estaba paseando por la clase y vi que Anna le susurraba a Patrick al oído- ¡Silencio! -les grité- ¡Como oiga una sola cosa más os juro que os pongo un examen sorpresa! -grité. De repente sonó un móvil- ¡Guardad ahora mismo los libros y quitad todo de la mesa menos un papel y un boli! -me fui a la pizarra y empecé a copiar varios ejercicios- Y al que le pille copiando se va a Septiembre.

 **Bill:** Me acojoné al oír la palabra "septiembre" y me puse a copiar los ejercicios como un loco.

 **Tom:** Me quedé sentado viendo las caras de angustia de la gente de clase y cinco minutos antes (por joder un poco más) empecé a recoger el examen. Pillé a dos con el móvil y les eché de clase con un grito.

 **Bill:** Terminé el examen justo antes de que Tom pasara y con mucha mala hostia, me quitara el examen.

 **Tom:** Guardé los exámenes y me senté a esperar a Bill y a Anna intentando calmarme.

 **Bill:** Recogí las cosas y salí cabizbajo del aula. No me di cuenta de que Tom nos esperaba y salí hacia el coche.

 **Tom:** Me quedé con cara de gilipollas. Menos mal que nadie me vio. Fui hacia el coche- Sobre todo no esperéis...

 **Bill:** Le miré boquiabierto.- ¡Amor! No me había dado cuenta... Lo siento. -bajé la mirada.

 **Tom:** Respire hondo y me obligue a calmarme- Da igual. Vamos -le di una caricia bastante tosca y me monté en el coche.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal por su tono y su "caricia", pero no dije nada.- ¿Podemos ir a ver la casa nueva? -me atreví a preguntar cuando arrancó.

 **Tom:** Asentí. De camino a la casa, me dediqué a insultar a todos los conductores que se me cruzaban. Anna le echó huevos y me preguntó- ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés así? -me giré y vi que estaba entre asustada y preocupada.

-Me ha salido fatal el examen y casi acabo a hostias con la profesora. He salido de muy mala hostia -suspire- No debería haberme puesto así con vosotros. Lo siento.

 **Bill:** No dije nada. Me daba miedo decirle algo y que se enfadase otra vez.

 **Tom:** Eh -le acaricié a Bill- Lo siento -le dije meloso.

 **Bill:** No pasa nada... -respondí dándole la mano un poquito.

 **Tom:** Le apreté la mano con cariño- No os preocupéis por el examen. Estáis los dos aprobados. Y Anna. Si en todas tus asignaturas copias con el mismo disimulo, no aprobarás ni de coña.

 **Bill:** Anna no dijo nada, roja de vergüenza, y seguimos en silencio hasta la casa. Había un montón de gente que iba y venía, y me planteé muy seriamente si entrar o no.

 **Tom:** Tom, ¿a la vuelta podemos ir a por un helado? -me preguntó Anna- Es que de repente me apetece mogollón -asentí. Me fijé en la cara de Bill.

-¿No quieres entrar? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** No sé si hacerlo... Podría molestar a la gente, y no quiero ser un incordio. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Con lo que les pago, que se jodan -dije para que se riera- Vamos, anda -salí del coche y le abrí la puerta. Bajó algo reticente y le abracé mimoso- Vamos a ver nuestra futura casa -le dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Vamos... -Anna se quedó en el coche y nosotros entramos. Aún no había muebles, pero ya se veía genial. No pude evitar animarme al verlo todo a puntito para pintar.

 **Tom:** Hay treinta tíos para tan pocas habitaciones. En un rato ya estará pintada -le besé el cuello- Solo nos falta elegir muebles y cuando se seque la pintura, en un día lo montan todo. El fin de semana ya podremos hacer la mudanza -le besé- Si no antes. ¿Vamos a elegirlos? -me miró emocionado- Pero antes, te invito a un helado.

 **Bill:** Vamos. -dije sonriendo y salimos al coche de la mano. Estaba muy ilusionado, y no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota.

 **Tom:** Fuimos y elegimos los muebles. Le pedí a Anna que le entretuviera para encargar los instrumentos, los muebles, la insonorización (no solo del estudio, de todas las habitaciones para que el niño no nos oyera follar) y las estanterías y cosas para colgar ropa del ropero de Bill y todas esas cosas que eran sorpresa. Al final llegamos a casa muy de noche. Estaba reventado y no quise ni cenar. El viernes aprovechando que Bill tenía clase y yo no, hice toda la mudanza con ayuda de los chicos y de Anna, que se excusó diciendo que le daba pereza ir a clase. Fui a la salida a recoger a Bill- Tengo una sorpresa... -se me abrazó ansioso y me intentó sonsacar todo el viaje hasta la casa nueva.

 **Bill:** ¿Entonces no me dices lo que es? -pregunté mientras me vendaba los ojos y me abrazaba por detrás.

 **Tom:** Ahora verás -abrí la puerta de casa y le metí dentro. Le quité la venda.

 **Bill:** Abrí mucho los ojos y me tapé la boca con las manos, flipado. Quedaba incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.

 **Tom:** Le llevé de tour por las habitaciones que él conocía. El salón tenía las paredes rojas y el techo blanco. Había una mesa que se podía elevar en el centro y tres sofás alrededor, una tele enorme. Estaba todo lleno de estanterías con adornos y libros y en la otra mitad del salón había una mesa grande con sillas alrededor para las cenas así "importantes". La cocina era enorme y tenía una isla en medio con sillas alrededor. Era todo en blanco y negro como Bill quería. El pasillo estaba decorado con fotos de Bill y mío. Se emocionó al verlas. Le enseñé el sótano. Estaba muy sencillo decorado. Había sofás y sillones de bolitas con una mesa en medio para beber ahí y que no se estropeara el resto de la casa. También habíamos puesto una minicadena y una televisión para poder oír música. El cuarto de nuestro hijo era muy grande y cuando creciera, obviamente, lo cambiaríamos, pero de momento tenía una cuna en medio y estaba lleno de estanterías y muñecos y cajones llenos de pañales, cremas... Y casi todo lo necesario para un niño. En el baño de arriba, la ducha era con hidromasaje. Los había decorado ambos en tonos azules y arenas para que pareciera el mar. Sabía que le iban a encantar. Nuestra habitación era enorme. Tenía un armario empotrado (que era para mi, porque Bill tenía su ropero), nuestra cama que era enorme y al lado tenía un sofá y dos sillones con una mesita y una pantalla a la que había enchufado la play. Y en frente de la cama teníamos otra tele. También había puesto una cuna para el bebé. El cuarto de Anna era... El cuarto de Anna lleno de posters y cosas. Muy coloridamente siniestro todo. Dejé el estudio y el ropero para el final. Bill estaba emocionadísimo. Más aún al ver todo colocado y la mudanza hecha. Le llevé primero al estudio. Había como una salita donde había metida una batería y fuera habían mil guitarras y bajos con sus amplis. Había también teclados y un cubículo para cantar y poder grabar su voz sin que molestara ningún otro ruido. Estaba totalmente insonorizado todo y lo protegía un gran cristal y unas mesas de sonido (que la única que sabía utilizar era Anna) para grabar y gestionar grabaciones. Al lado de la zona de las guitarras había un espacio sin nada musical, solo lleno de caballetes, pinceles, todo tipo de pinturas, lienzos... Como era una habitación grande había cabido todo con espacio de sobra. Hasta había una cama de 90 en un rinconcito por si nos apetecía tumbarnos o lo que fuera. La cara de Bill era un poema.

 **Bill:** Se me escapó un gritito de sorpresa al ver el estudio y abracé a Tom con muchísima fuerza. - Mil gracias, amor... Es maravilloso.

 **Tom:** Pues espérate... Que todavía hay otra sorpresa... -flipó del todo- Ven -le subí al ropero. El ropero era una habitación llena de armarios, cajones, percheros y de todo y toda su ropa y zapatos y accesorios ordenados a la perfección.

 **Bill:** Me volví loco de alegría al ver una de las habitaciones llena con mi ropa y mis zapatos y demás. Le besé intensamente.- Mil gracias, mi amor.

 **Tom:** No, mil gracias no, exijo mi polvo de agradecimiento -bromeé. Anna estaba disfrutando de su nuevo cuarto.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos a estrenar la nueva cama... -le di la mano y le llevé hacia nuestro cuarto.

 **Tom:** Por cierto... He insonorizado toda la casa -dije guarro- Para que el niño no crezca escuchando a sus padres gritar "Más fuerte, Tommy" "Follame, princesa" "Di que eres mi perra" -se empezó a reír- Podemos gritar tooodo lo que queramos -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Cerré la puerta mientras se entretenía con mi cuello.- Pues vamos a gritar, Tommy...

 **Tom:** Vamos a gritar mucho -le saqué la camiseta y le empujé a la cama. Me senté en él a horcajadas- ¿Me follas o te follo? -le dije al oído con voz sexy.

 **Bill:** Me follas. -dije muy excitado y ansioso.

 **Tom:** Me saqué la camiseta yo también y le quité los pantalones- Ponte de rodillas y con las piernas abiertas -le dije acariciándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Le obedecí lo mejor que pude.- ¿Así, amor?

 **Tom:** Me encantaba esa posición. Estaba tan... expuesto. Me quité el pantalón y me puse detrás de él manoseándole y mordiendo sus hombros y su cuello desde atrás. Abrí el cajón y saqué el lubricante y el vibrador. Me pringué los dedos y le empecé a dilatar inmovilizándole con mi brazo.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer y me dejé hacer, intentando mover mi cuerpo para pegarlo más al suyo.

 **Tom:** Le penetré con el vibrador y lo encendí mientras él se retorcía de placer y nos empecé a masturbar dejando marcas en su cuello.

 **Bill:** Me deshice en gemidos e intenté buscar su boca con la mía, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado marchando mi cuello.

 **Tom:** Le saqué el vibrador y lo sustituí por mi polla cuando noté que ambos empezábamos a chorrear.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto y me moví al ritmo de las embestidas, cogiendo su mano para que siguiera masturbándome.

 **Tom:** Le besé con intensidad y reventé llenándole con mi semen.

 **Bill:** Le impedí que saliera de mi cuerpo y le obligue a seguir hasta que exploté en su mano.

 **Tom:** Le besé y salí de él con cuidado- Doy por bien estrenada la cama -sonreí- ¿Vamos al salón y comemos algo? -asintió. Moría de hambre. Pasamos la tarde moñas y por la noche, llegaron los chicos para estrenar la casa. Nos bajamos al sótano y ahí sacamos todo el alcohol y la cena. Empezamos a cenar y a beber y a hacer la gracia cuando me entraron ganas de cagar y me fui al baño.

 **Bill:** Cuando Tom se fue, Geo y Gus sacaron un par de bolsitas de coca, e intentaron convencerme para que esnifara. Yo no quería, pero cada vez eran más insistentes...

 **Tom:** Salí del baño y vi de lleno a Bill esnifando. Al principio flipé un poco, pero me encogí de hombros. El sabría lo que hacía. Decidí mantenerme sobrio para cuidar de Bill, que le empezaba a subir la coca.

 **Bill:** De repente, las formas se distorsionaron, y los colores se volvieron muy chillones.- ¡Anna! ¡Tienes el pelo lleno de serpientes rosas! -chillé flipado y la señalé.

 **Tom:** Nos empezamos a reír de las cosas que empezó a decir Bill- Princesa, mi pelo está como siempre. Eres tú que vas drogado. -Cogí un trozo de pizza riéndome y decidí poner música.

 **Bill:** ¡Mentira! -bramé.- Yo no me drogo, que voy a ser padre. -me llevé las manos a la barriga, pero no encontré a mi hijo.- ¡HIJOS DE PUTA! ¿DÓNDE LO HABÉIS ESCONDIDO? -me desesperé y empecé a buscar por toda la sala.

 **Tom:** Bill -le cogí de las muñecas y le tranquilicé, aunque me estaba haciendo demasiada gracia verle así- Lo he escondido en un lugar seguro para protegerlo de estos... -intentar razonar con un drogado no tenía sentido. Era mejor tranquilizarle siguiéndole el rollo- Está a salvo. Yo lo protejo -le dije intentando no despollarme.

 **Bill:** Venid, los dos, que os abrazo. -intenté abrazar a los dos Tom, pero solo pude enganchar a uno.- Muchas gracias por proteger a mi niño, de verdad. No sabéis las ganas que tengo de cuidar a mi hijo... Y de que vosotros -señalé a los dos Tom.- lo cuidéis también. ¡Vais a ser los mejores padres del planeta! -concluí gritando.

 **Tom:** No pude contenerme y me empecé a despollar correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Bill:** ¡No te rías! Que vas a despertar al niño, y va a costar dormirlo mogollón. -dije medio indignado. Entre que uno de los Tom había desaparecido, y el otro se reía así de fuerte...

 **Tom:** Me tapé la boca con las manos y me caí al suelo muerto de la risa. No era el único que se reía. Estaban todos igual que yo. Menos los chicos que iban los dos drogados y se acercaron a Bill queriendo montarse en su lomo, porque decían que era un unicornio. Estaba llorando de la risa.

 **Bill:** ¡Que os quitéis, joder! -conseguí que los dos perros que se me habían echado encima se quitaran. Miré a Tom y vi que no tenia ojos.- ¡Pero idiota! ¿Dónde los has dejado? -pregunte a voces, acojonado.

 **Tom:** ¿El... qué? -preguntó Anna sin dejar de reírse. Al ver que yo no podía hablar de la risa.

 **Bill:** ¡Los ojos! ¿Es que no ves que no los tiene en la cara? -cada momento me asustaba mas.- ¿Y si los pierde para siempre? ¿Como va a ver a nuestro niño? -me puse a andar por la sala, histérico al pensar en que Tom no solo era azul, sino que encima no tenia ojos.

 **Tom:** Empecé a patalear de la risa y me force a hablar. Le susurré en alto para que me oyeran todos- Los he dejado vigilando al niño para que nadie se acerque... -nos empezamos a reír al ver la cara de alivio de Bill.

 **Bill:** Gracias... -fui a besarle, pero me detuve y me quedé mirándole fijamente, decidiendo.

 **Tom:** Se quedó como ido- Princesa... ¿qué te pasa? -A ver si le iba a dar un amarillo...

 **Bill:** Tienes cuatro bocas. No sé cuál de todas besar. -expliqué confundido.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír, le atraje hacia mi de la cintura y empecé a comerle yo la boca de manera guarra.

 **Bill:** Al principio, mi boca se echó la siesta y no pude seguirle el beso, pero luego me acostumbré y le correspondí mientras clavaba las uñas en dos de sus tres cuellos.

 **Tom:** Me lo llevé hasta el sofá grande y le hice sentarse. Me había clavado las uñas de las dos manos en la nuca y juraría que me iba a dejar marcas. Mientras tanto, estaban los Gs ofreciendo un espectáculo bastante pornográfico.

 **Bill:** Le agarre de los brazos para que no me soltara.- Quédate... No me dejes solo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

 **Tom:** No te voy a soltar, tranquilo, estoy aquí -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte.- Tengo miedo... Va a pasar algo... -susurré casi llorando.

 **Tom:** Sí, que mi polla te va a reventar -le dije para cambiarle de tema.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo? -pregunté entusiasmado. Quería follarme a mi marido.

 **Tom:** Ahora mismo -le cogí en brazos y subí al salón para estrenar el sofá. Ya sé que no debería follarme a un drogado pero... Soy un hijo de puta. Prácticamente le arranqué la ropa.

 **Bill:** Se me escapaban gemidos ansiosos y emocionados, y cuando le dejé sin camiseta me puse a lamer y morder su duro abdomen.

 **Tom:** Le puse a cuatro patas empezando a prepararle y a morderle el culo.

 **Bill:** Chupa, Tommy. Que eso nos va a gustar a los tres. -dije mirándole de reojo y moviendo el culo.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le decidí complacer para gusto de él y morbo mío.

 **Bill:** Chillé de la sorpresa y moví el culo contra su cara de forma inconsciente.- Fóllame ya... Tú o el Tom que nos mira, ¡pero que sea ya!

 **Tom:** Me moví despolladisimo y le follé de una estocada. Él se retorcía debajo mío mientras gritaba como un bestia.

 **Bill:** Le intenté coger la mano para que me masturbara, pero no pude.- Joder, me cago en tus ocho putas manos y en que no paran. Tócame, ¡ya! -exigí moviéndome contra él.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Claro, princesa -le masturbé con rapidez y él puso aún más el culo en pompa. Reventó jadeando en mi mano.

 **Bill:** Tom gritó y soltó un líquido raro que me empapó las piernas. Normalmente habría dicho algo, pero estaba agotado.- ¡Tom! Quiero dormirme ya... Pero me da miedo subir solo...

 **Tom:** Lo más peligroso aquí soy yo -le lamí el cuello cuando le hice incorporarse y le empecé a limpiar.

 **Bill:** Tú no eres peligroso. Eres una de las dos personas a las que más quiero del mundo. -intenté abrazarle, pero el sofá no me dejó- ¡Maldito hijo de puta, déjame abrazar a mi marido!

 **Tom:** Se pegó una hostia... Acabó abrazando y gritándole al sofá. Justo Anna subía a su cuarto a por algo y vio de lleno a Bill. Cuando vi que estaba bien, me empecé a despollar.

 **Bill:** Miré a Tom fatal.- Pues por reírte ya no os abrazo a ninguno, por muy azules, morados y verdes que seáis los cinco. -le di la espalda muy indignado para irme a dormir.

 **Tom:** Anna estaba igual de despollada- Yo me voy a dormir. Patrick y Franny se van a ir ya. Y... Georg y Gustav se han quedado dormidos desnudos después de follar en el suelo -dijo riéndose- He apagado ya la música y todo -asentí riéndome.

-Genial. Me voy con Bill, a ver si se va a estampar -fui detrás y le abracé por detrás.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano a Tom y cuando llegué al cuarto me tumbé de cualquier forma en la cama. Quería dormirme de una vez.

 **Tom:** Se quedó dormido desnudo y despatarrado ocupando toda la cama. Me hice hueco como pude e intentando no pensar en todo lo que había pasado para no volverme a despollar, me quedé dormido yo también.

 **Bill:** Me desperté con un dolor horrible en la cabeza. Abrí solo un ojo y vi a Tom a mi lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. Hoy iba a ir con Anna al hospital para hacerle una ecografía, pero me estaba arrepintiendo. Me dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos bostezando- ¿Cómo te encuentras, princesa? -le acaricié cuando vi que estaba despierto.

 **Bill:** Me duele todo... No vuelvas a dejarme a solas con ellos... Me convencen para hacer el gilipollas. -susurré al recordar todo lo que hice y dije anoche.

 **Tom:** Es que me cagaba -justifiqué- La próxima vez ven a verme cagar -le dije de coña y puso mala cara- Y no me extraña que te duela todo. Te pegaste un hostión desnudo y empezaste a gritar al sofá -me mordí el labio para no volverme a despollar. Bill estaba de visible mala hostia por la resaca.

 **Bill:** Lo sé. Me acuerdo de todo... -me tapé la cara con las manos.- Y tengo que ir al hospital, pero no estoy como para ir...

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, han llamado para pasarla al lunes -le acaricie- Por cierto... Drogado eres muy gracioso -le dije.

 **Bill:** Arrugué la nariz.- Pues no voy a volver a hacerlo... Odio perder así el control..

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Mejor... -me miró con la ceja levantada- No me malinterpretes, no me importa que lo hagas. Digo que mejor para ti.

 **Bill:** Asentí y cerré los ojos.- ¿Y si nos dormimos hasta el lunes?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Duerme si quieres -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Otro poquito, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Yo voy a jugar a la play -me encantaba este cuarto.

 **Bill:** ¡Yo también quiero! -dije y me incorporé.

 **Tom:** ¿A qué jugamos? -dije sentándome en el sofá y abrazándole.

 **Bill:** A alguno de lucha. Soy el amo en esos juegos. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, amo de la lucha. Pues vamos a jugar -le acaricie.

 **Bill:** Encendimos la play y pusimos el juego. Sorprendentemente, perdí.

 **Tom:** Por una vez en mi vida, no me puse chulo al ganar ni nada. Estaba tan normal- ¿Echamos otra? -pregunté con toda mi inocencia. Se cabreo mogollón.

 **Bill:** Obviamente sí. ¿Apostamos para que sea mas interesante?

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. Me daba bastante igual- Si quieres...

 **Bill:** Si gano, serás mi esclavo una semana. Si ganas tú, seré el tuyo. ¿Te parece? -estaba muy picado...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Vale, pero tampoco te piques que no es para tanto... -se picó aún más.

 **Bill:** Sí lo es. -dije sin más y reiniciamos el combate.

 **Tom:** Perdí y Bill se puso a chulearse... Pero creo que mi indiferencia y que no me picara yo fue lo que más le jodió.

 **Bill:** Vas a ser mi esclavo toda una semana... -me relamí ante la idea.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. No sabía que decir.

 **Bill:** Va a ser muy divertido. Ya lo verás. -le besé.

 **Tom:** Con lo bipolar que eres, no sé yo... -dije para picar.

 **Bill:** Confía en mí. -dije intentando no picarme, aunque me jodía que me dijera eso.

 **Tom:** ¿Eso es una orden? -Vale, no debería picarle cuando me podía putear todo lo que quisiera pero era demasiado divertido.

 **Bill:** Sí... Y también es una orden que te desnudes antes de que yo vuelva. -no se merecía encima follar, pero preferí callarme.

 **Tom:** Vale, jefe -dije quitándome los gayumbos, que era con lo que había dormido.

 **Bill:** Me relamí.- Espera aquí. -me levanté y fui a por helado.

 **Tom:** Me quedé ahí esperando a que llegara imaginándome mil guarradas. Me di cuenta de que lo que le había dicho por picar de verdad le había dolido. Luego le decía que era coña. Lo primero era lo primero.

 **Bill:** Cogí nata, helado y el conjunto de gato. Le iba a obligar a usarlo, y encima lo grabaría. Llegué al cuarto y le vi sentado tal y como estaba cuando salí.- Sube a la cama y ponte esto. -le lancé las orejas y el rabo de gato.

 **Tom:** Le miré con la ceja levantada- ¿En serio?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Es una orden. Y esta semana eres mío... -dije con un poquito de chulería. Fui a dejar el helado a la mesilla, y de paso encendí la cámara.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y se me fue la erección. No me di cuenta de que iba a grabar hasta después. Me puse las putas orejas y me metí los dedos para dilatarme. Me costó bastante volverme a empalmar. Joder esto a Bill que era adorable le quedaba bien, no a mi. Yo iba a estar ridículo... ¿No se daba cuenta? Al final me metí la mierda esa y me quedé esperando a que dijera algo. Solo me miraba con vicio.

 **Bill:** Me desnudé y me senté encima de él.- Y ahora... Fóllame. -dije con tono guarro contra su boca.

 **Tom:** Le seguí el beso y le empecé a dilatar. Sabía que si encima notaba que no tenía ganas, le iba a sentar mal de alguna manera. Me tuve que esforzar para que no se me bajara la erección. Le terminé de dilatar y empezó a saltar encima mío. Le masturbé. Quería acabar cuanto antes. Por suerte, él no notó mi incomodidad. Al final nos corrimos a la vez y se dejó caer encima mío.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminamos, Tom se vistió demasiado deprisa y me dio la espalda. Fingí que me daba igual y me puse a ver la grabación. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de las caras de Tom, de que estaba fatal, y me sentí una mierda enorme. Me vestí y recogí todo, y luego me hice una bolita en un rincón de la cama.

 **Tom:** ¿Vienes a comer? -le pregunté cuando me atreví a hablar.

 **Bill:** Depende... ¿Vas a fingir comer a gusto, o ahora vas a ser sincero? -pregunté más borde de lo que quería en realidad.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. No tenía ganas de hablar.

 **Bill:** Ve tú. Yo no tengo hambre. -me tapé con la manta y empecé a llorar en silencio.

 **Tom:** Salí del cuarto y me quedé sentado en las escaleras con un nudo en la garganta.

 **Bill:** Estuve llorando mucho rato, hecho una mierda. Al final, escribí un mensaje a Tom que decía "Paso de la apuesta. Ya no me apetece que seas mi esclavo" se lo envié y me encogí todavía más, odiándome por lo que había hecho a mi propio marido.

 **Tom:** Me sonó el móvil pero no lo miré. Me quedé ahí sin moverme.

 **Bill:** Tardaba mucho en responder, así que salí a buscarle. Le vi tan hundido, sentado en la escalera, que por un momento, olvidé que estaba mal. Fui hasta él y le abracé sin titubear.- Tom... -no sabía qué decir, salvo lo de siempre. Así que se lo dije.- Lo siento mucho, Tommy... Perdóname.

 **Tom:** Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho sin decir nada. Odiaba sentirme débil y ahora mismo... Lo estaba siendo. No quería encima demostrarlo. Necesitaba ese abrazo.

 **Bill:** Se me aguaron los ojos.- Tom... Me hago una idea de lo que estás pensando, y quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Por favor. Te juro que yo no quería... -se me quebró la voz y le abracé con más fuerza.- Perdóname, Tom...

 **Tom:** No estoy enfadado, de verdad... -dije con un hilo de voz.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... -dije yo también en voz baja. No sabía si a Tom le gustaría, pero empecé a besarle el cuello con todo mi cariño. Necesitaba que se olvidara de lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, y se me ocurrió ser mimoso con él.

 **Tom:** Giré la cabeza para darle más acceso a mi cuello y le apreté la mano con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Subí besando poco a poco hasta su oído.- Te amo, Tom. -susurré intentando no llorar.

 **Tom:** Y yo... -dije en un susurro.

 **Bill:** Apreté el abrazo y me quedé así un rato, intentando no llorar para no joderlo todo aún más.

 **Tom:** No sé cuánto estuvimos ahí. Debieron ser horas. Estuve luchando contra las ganas de llorar hasta que pude tranquilizarme- ¿Estás tú bien? -pregunté sin soltarme de su abrazo. Me miró extrañado- Se nota que has estado llorando.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

 **Tom:** No me mientas... -le dije sin dejarle soltarse.

 **Bill:** Resoplé.- He llorado, ¿vale? Pero ya estoy bien. -dije siendo un poquito borde sin realmente pretenderlo.

 **Tom:** Me espantó su tono y me aparté de golpe.

 **Bill:** Me quedé miréndole sin entenderle.- ¿Por qué te alejas? -pregunté triste y dolido.

 **Tom:** A ver... ¿Cómo decirle que me había acojonado por su tono? //Joder, no me reconozco...// Me volví a acercar- Pensaba que te había molestado lo que he dicho.

 **Bill:** No... -dije aún más triste.- ¿Qué te pasa? -pregunté al ver su mala cara. No entendía nada.

 **Tom:** Que has hablado un poco borde y... -suspiré- me he asustado -admití en alto. Se quedó pilladísimo.

 **Bill:** Amor... -le acaricié.- De mí no te asustes nunca... Yo jamás te haría daño... -no sabía qué decir.

 **Tom:** Yo te he hecho daño demasiadas veces. No es nada que no me merezca de todos modos... -dije mirando a un punto fijo de la pared.

 **Bill:** ¡No digas eso! -me indigné.- Tú solo mereces que te cuide.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros. No me apetecía discutir.

 **Bill:** Suspiré triste y miré al suelo. Me sentía fatal otra vez.

 **Tom:** Voy a ver si están los gatos en la otra casa -necesitaba que me diera el aire- ¿Vienes?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- No tengo ganas... Voy a dormir.

 **Tom:** Asentí. Me acordé de que me había sonado el móvil antes- Voy a ver qué mierda quería quien sea que me haya mandado antes un mensaje -saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y se reventó cayendo escaleras abajo- Ya nunca lo sabré -me encogí de hombros. Me la pelaba.

 **Bill:** Fui a decirle que había sido yo, pero le vi tan indiferente, que me callé y me giré para volver a la cama. Ojalá no hubiera despertado.

 **Tom:** Fui a casa y por suerte, estaban ahí los gatos. Los metí en el transportín y los llevé a la casa nueva. Se iban a escapar de todos modos, pero al menos para que supieran dónde volver y los solté por la casa al volver. Empezaron a olisquear y a investigar todo. Les puse comida y me quedé mirándoles toda la noche mientras corregía los exámenes.

 **Bill:** Esperaba que Tom volviera pronto, pero Bill el gato llevaba casi una hora durmiendo a mi lado, y mi marido no aparecía. Un poco inquieto, me levanté y empecé a buscarle.- ¿Tom?

 **Tom:** Estoy aquí -le dije desde el salón. Estaba la madre durmiendo y los gatos jugaban a pelearse y me hacían mucha gracia. Se daban cada hostia... Bill bajó y le hice hueco en el sofá.

 **Bill:** Me senté a su lado, un poco vacilante. Después de lo que había ocurrido hoy, no me atrevía a acercarme mucho...

 **Tom:** Le pasé el brazo por los hombros y lo apreté a mi. Había estado bastante jodido, pero también le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y aunque me había costado, me había entrado en la cabeza que lo que hoy había pasado no tenía nada que ver con... todo aquello. Y me había dicho que tenía que olvidar lo de hoy, porque aunque me hubiera sentido muy mal, no había sido a malas y creo que había exagerado todo demasiado y que no era realmente para tanto. Al fin y al cabo era Bill, mi princesa... no era nadie más... Y encima estaba destrozado por hacerme sentir así. Tenía que hacer que lo olvidara- Estás muy lejos...

 **Bill:** Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando Tom me habló. Me sobresalté y le miré con la ceja alzada.- ¿Y dónde quieres que me siente? -pregunté sin entender.

 **Tom:** En tu sitio -señalé mis piernas- Haber ganado la apuesta no te da derecho a ausentarte de tu sitio.

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito y me senté en sus piernas. Quería hablar con él de lo de por la mañana, consolarle yo por una vez, pero no sabía cómo decirle las cosas.

 **Tom:** Míralos -le dije señalando a los gatos y riéndome- No sé cómo no se hacen daño. Oskar va ganando.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Yo solo sé que Bill nos ha robado la cama. Parece que no le van las peleas.

 **Tom:** Se parece a ti. El día que sus hermanos le cabreen... Se van a enterar -bromee y le abracé- Vamos a olvidar lo que ha pasado. No quiero que estemos mal ninguno.

 **Bill:** Yo tampoco quiero que estemos mal. -le acaricié.- Te quiero mucho, y no quiero que tengas que ser tú siempre el fuerte... -le besé con muchísimo cariño.- Si quieres hablar de lo que sea, hazlo... Estoy aquí para ti, mi amor.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. Pero sabes que no me gusta contar mis rayadas. Me siento vulnerable y no me gusta. El día que explote saldrá todo. Pero así sin más voluntariamente.... -negué- No te ofendas, si tuviera que contarle mis cosas a alguien serías tú. Pero no quiero...

 **Bill:** Asentí un poquito serio y triste y le abracé.- Yo solo te lo digo para que lo hagas si lo necesitas.

 **Tom:** Ya lo sé. Pero estoy bien del todo por lo de antes. He estado pensando y eso, que estoy bien -me miró sorprendido y yo diría que esperanzado.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad? -me había animado bastante con sus palabras, pero no me atrevía a mostrar mi alegría aún.

 **Tom:** Estoy perfectamente. Tan perfectamente que como para vestirte de gato y lamerte de arriba a abajo... Incluso para vestirme yo... Pero te advierto que soy un gato de los que arañan y muerden -le dije al oído y se estremeció- Pero ya mañana. Hoy mi pequeño está cansado. Anoche cierta princesa se drogó e hizo cosas malas -se puso rojo y sonrió.

 **Bill:** Me parece buen plan eso de vestirme de gato... -no iba a volver a disfrazarle así ni de coña.

 **Tom:** Apoyé la barbilla en su hombro y sonreí de lado- Hasta cuando pierdo apuestas, consigo lo que quiero... -dije de coña y me miró levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** Siempre consigues lo que quieres, sobre todo si me lo pides a mí. -se rió y apretó el abrazo.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié el pelo con mimo- Tú eres capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa de mi. Aunque me cueste, lo acabas consiguiendo -le dije- Aunque esta semana lo tienes más fácil -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** No lo voy a tener fácil porque no voy a ser tu amo. Prefiero que seas simplemente mi marido y hagas las cosas porque quieres.

 **Tom:** Eres demasiado bueno -me recosté en el respaldo del sofá recostando a Bill conmigo- Yo me aprovecharía. Si fuera un poco menos hijo de puta, haría lo mismo que tú una vez que pasó esto mismo pero al revés. Dijiste que habías perdido y que lo habías apostado así que era lo justo -le dije divertido.

 **Bill:** Pero yo no quiero que seas mi esclavo. -dije como si fuera obvio y le besé.- ¿Nos vamos a la cama? -pregunté cansado.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres ser tú el mío? -me reí- Prometo ser un buen amo.

 **Bill:** Si tú quieres, me parece bien. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¿De verdad? -pregunté extrañado. Asintió y me reí- Pues vas a tener una semana movidita. Tu profesor de guitarra ha corregido esta noche los exámenes y al ver tu diez está convencido de que has copiado... El lunes te va a castigar y te va a hacer un examen... oral -me relamí- O irás a septiembre -le dije en tono guarro- Y encima eres mi esclavo... Pobre princesa -le dije acariciándole el costado y cogiéndolo en brazos para llevarle a la cama.

 **Bill:** Solté una risita y me agarré a su cuello.- Pues más te vale compensarme por esta semana tan movidita.

 **Tom:** Mmm... ¿cuál es tu plan para que te compense? Soy todo oídos. .. Ya te he dicho que prometía ser buen amo -le dije sonriendo.

 **Bill:** Una tarde de chocolate, churros, peli y mimos. -le mordí el cuello y llegamos a nuestro cuarto.

 **Tom:** Qué exigente nos ha salido... Añádele helado para ti y chuches para mi o no hay trato -dije fingiendo severidad.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale. Pues peli, chuches para ti, helado para mí, chocolate, churros, peli y mimos. -nos metimos en la cama.

 **Tom:** Lo veo... Pero antes... Ponme el pijama, esclavo -le guiñé el ojo.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y obedecí intentando no babear al ver su cuerpo desnudo.

 **Tom:** Me desvistió y me puso el pijama intentando ocultar su cara de vicio- Se te ha olvidado el "Sí, amo" pero te lo perdono porque te has distraído con mi cuerpo... Pero que no se vuelva a repetir -le besé con mimo.

 **Bill:** Sí, amo... -susurré cuando nos separamos.

 **Tom:** Le volví a besar- Y ahora duerme... Mañana te espera un largo y cansado día de sexo, peli, chuches para mi, helado para ti, chocolate, churros, peli y mimos... Fíjate si hay que hacer cosas -le besé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Me reí. - Buenas noches, amo. Ten muchos sueños húmedos conmigo. -le lamí los labios y cerré los ojos.

 **Tom:** Sonreí de lado y me empalmé pero no le dije nada para que durmiera. Se le veía agotado y ya iba a amanecer- Los tendré -cerré los ojos para dormirme.

 **Bill:** Me desperté muy prontito, con Bill ronroneando en mi pecho. Sonreí y estuve jugando con él en lo que Tom despertaba.

 **Tom:** Me desperté al notar un mordisco en mi brazo. Abrí los ojos y era Bill (el gato) que había intentado pillar a una mosca que se había posado en mi brazo y estaba como un loco saltando y mordiendo al aire. Me reí y reparé en que Bill me miraba- Buenos días, princesa -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Buenos días, amo. -le di un beso.- ¿Has soñado mucho conmigo? -pregunté con tono inocente sobre sus labios.

 **Tom:** Demasiado poco para lo que hubiera querido -le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- ¿Y qué has soñado? -pregunté ladeando la cabeza para que me besara mejor.

 **Tom:** Estábamos en la casa antigua y tú te indignabas conmigo porque había hecho una competición con los chicos de ver quien comía más ganchitos y te indignaste porque no te avisé. Entonces me puse malo y me llevabas al médico y me mandaba una medicina que no me quería tomar. Me amenazabas con no follar si no me la tomaba y ya el gato me ha mordido. Y antes sé que he soñado algo pero no me acuerdo el qué -se empezó a despollar mientras yo le besaba.

 **Bill:** Tu sueño es aburrido -dije entre besos.

 **Tom:** No puede serlo si sales tú... -me encogí de hombros- Y ahora, por pasarte de listo, te ordeno que me beses.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- El mío fue mejor.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué soñaste, esclavo? -le acaricié el pelo.

 **Bill:** Que era un cantante famoso, y viajaba con mi amo por todo el planeta. -expliqué.

 **Tom:** Nunca me habías contado que querías ser un cantante famoso -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Siempre quise. -dije con una sonrisa enorme.- Cuando me iba mal con Jörg, solía encerrarme en el cuarto a fantasear con la idea.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Yo conozco a un productor. Bueno, más que conocerlo, me debe tres millones de euros porque los dejé de ganar por su culpa y le amenacé. Puedo perdonárselos a cambio de un contrato discográfico para ti -le dije muy en serio.

 **Bill:** Por un momento, me lo pensé.- Pero... No puedo firmar ahora. -dije al final.- Vamos a ser padres en unos meses, y tener un contrato implicaría muchas responsabilidades... -suspiré abatido.- Supongo que tendrá que esperar.

 **Tom:** Bueno, mejor, así acabáis la carrera. Anna me comentó que le gustaría especializarse el año que viene en dirigir el equipo técnico y Patrick en ser técnico de sonido. Y Anna me dijo que le preocupaba el futuro porque no quería separarse de nosotros y si se iba de gira y esas cosas no nos vería nunca. Seguro que se quieren venir -sonrió pero se le fue la sonrisa de repente.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta del gasto que supondría todo, y se me fue la sonrisa.- Tom, yo... No quiero ser una carga y... Esto es demasiado dinero... No puedo. -bajé la mirada.- No quiero ser una carga para ti.

 **Tom:** Princesa, te he dicho mil veces que no eres una carga, que si no me gastara en ti el dinero no me lo gastaría en nada porque a mi el dinero me da igual y no lo necesito. También te he dicho mil veces que me encanta malcriar a mi marido caprichoso. Y ya te lo dije el otro día, eres mi ángel, y a mi ángel quiero darle todo lo que quiera y necesite. Y si este es tu sueño y yo te lo puedo dar, no me importa el precio -aun así seguía reticente.

 **Bill:** Es demasiado... No puedo permitir que gastes tanto en mí. -dije y me tumbé mirando al techo, pensativo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Bueno, pues es una orden que lo permitas -le apreté contra mi.

 **Bill:** No me obligues... Es mucho dinero, y vamos a ser padres. -insistí.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¿de verdad me vas a obligar a hacer algún tipo de chanchullo para conseguirlo en lugar de facilitarme el trabajo aceptándolo directamente?

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Pero no ahora, ¿vale? Espera a que el bebé crezca y podamos llevarlo al estudio con nosotros. -cedí al final.

 **Tom:** Vale. Vamos a desayunar para celebrarlo -en realidad tenía hambre.

 **Bill:** Levanté la ceja. Sabía que no quería ir a desayunar por eso. Aun así le di la mano para bajar.

 **Tom:** ¿Qué? Tengo hambre -le dije cuando me miró raro. Se empezó a reír- ¿De qué te ríes tú, enano?

 **Bill:** De ti. -le besé para que no dijera nada.

 **Tom:** Le abracé de la cintura y le seguí el beso hasta que se separó en busca de aire- Pues por listo, cocinas tú -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Pues vale. -me encogí de hombros y fuimos abrazados a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Nos encontramos a Anna haciendo desayuno para ella y Patrick, que parecía que se acababan de levantar- ¿Hacéis para nosotros? -asintió- Anoche corregí los exámenes. Tenéis un ocho. No se nota ni nada que os copiasteis -dije sentándome en la mesa. Bill se rió.

 **Bill:** ¿Y cuál es mi nota? -me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y le besé. Me había levantado con ganas de follar.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca- Tú tienes un diez, pero seguro que has copiado -le dije atacando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Contuve un gemido y ladeé la cabeza.- No he copiado... -fue todo lo que pude decir.

 **Tom:** Ya... Seguro... -sonreí de lado- Mañana a la salida te quiero en mi despacho -le mordí.

 **Bill:** Me contuve para no gemir otra vez.- Vale...

 **Tom:** Anna nos trajo el desayuno- Intentad desayunar antes de fornicar aquí en medio -dijo Anna despollada. Bill y yo hicimos una mueca y se sentó encima mío normal para desayunar. Empecé a comer rápido para llevármelo al cuarto y cuando acabé, le esperé mientras le acariciaba el bajo estómago y le besaba el cuello.

 **Bill:** Terminé lo más rápido que pude y me giré hacia Tom.- A la cama. Ya. -Susurré sobre su boca.

 **Tom:** Le cogí en brazos y le enrollé las piernas en mi cintura dirigiéndome hacia las escaleras- Aquí las órdenes las doy yo -le dije contra su boca- ¿O te lo recuerdo dejando la marca de mi mano en tu culo? -le lamí los labios.

 **Bill:** Mejor recuérdamelo follando como un animal, y luego ya veremos. -le besé completamente ansioso.

 **Tom:** Me reí y le dejé caer en la cama subiéndome encima. Le saqué la camiseta y me dediqué a lamer y morder su pecho mientras él se retorcía.

 **Bill:** Gemí a gusto por fin y le intenté bajar los pantalones, pero estaba muy ansioso.

 **Tom:** Decidí ayudarle a quitarme los pantalones y quitárselos a él. Sonreí de lado y cogí el lubricante.

 **Bill:** Me quedé mirándole fijamente, excitado y ansioso, esperando a que hiciera algo.

 **Tom:** Me llené la mano de lubricante y le empecé a meter los dedos y a jugar con ellos dentro de Bill.

 **Bill:** Gemí y me retorcí de placer. Le empujé para que se tumbase bocarriba y después de ponerme las orejas de gato, empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Joder... -Bill de gato me encantaba. Era tan... sexy. Y encima tenía una mirada de fiera que hacía que me reventara la polla. Cuando me di cuenta, se estaba poniendo la cola y yo... casi me mareo del gusto. Busqué el cascabel y se lo puse. Próximamente intentaría dejar de lado los sentimientos contradictorios y le esperaría vestido de gato yo. De repente, me metió un dedo y salí de mis pensamientos sin poder contener un grito. Bill se relamió y subió a mi boca maullando.

 **Bill:** Le besé de forma muy guarra, como si fuera un gato de verdad, y me puse a jugar con mis dedos en su interior. Me puse a chorrear solo con oírle gimiendo.

 **Tom:** Fóllame ya... -grité.

 **Bill:** Maullé como respuesta y le penetré de golpe. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para no correrme nada más entrar en su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Enredé mis manos en su pelo y grité.

 **Bill:** Gemí de la excitación y aumenté la velocidad de las embestidas.- Joder... -me lancé a por su boca, silenciando un poco sus gritos.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a masturbar hasta que reventé en mi mano con un grito.

 **Bill:** Embestí un par de veces más y me corrí en su interior. Antes de salir de él, cogí su mano llena de semen y lo lamí todo.

 **Tom:** Jadeé al verle. Le saqué la cola de gato con algo de brusquedad y le penetré de golpe.

 **Bill:** Grité de la sorpresa y el placer y empecé a cabalgarle. Me agarré al cabecero con una mano y me moví más deprisa aún.

 **Tom:** Le apreté el culo con las manos para que estuviera más estrecho. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Bill:** Aaah... ¡Tom! -gemí cuando me estrechó y empecé a masturbarme. Iba a correrme en cualquier momento.

 **Tom:** Princesa... Aah... Joder -gemía contra su boca.

 **Bill:** Aumenté la velocidad y un poquito después me corrí gritando su nombre. Me quedé agotado, pero no dejé de moverme.

 **Tom:** Poco después de que se corriera él, me corrí yo. Estaba jadeando y se cayó encima mío. Le acaricié y se le cayeron las orejas. Se me ocurrió una cosa- Princesa, traeme un vaso de agua -ordené. Puso cara de fastidio pero fue. Me relamí y me puse las orejas y la cola y le esperé en la cama. En mi cabeza algunos pensamientos me ensombrecían, pero al entrar Bill y ver su mandíbula en el suelo, se me fueron todas las dudas.

 **Bill:** Me quedé pilladísimo, sin saber qué hacer. Por un lado, quería lanzarme a por él, pero por otro... Lo de ayer me había dolido mucho.

 **Tom:** Le hice un gesto para que viniera. Se acercó reticente y yo le agarré de la cintura y le hice tumbarse. Me puse encima de él a cuatro patas y le empecé a lamer la boca con vicio como si fuera un gato- Se te ha olvidado decir "Sí, amo" -le mordí y le lamí el cuello con vicio.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, amo... -susurré sin saber todavía muy bien qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Llené mis dedos de lubricante y se los metí. Había escondido el vibrador debajo de la almohada. Bill gemía debajo mío y yo no dejaba de morderle y lamerle. Le metí el vibrador y él se retorció. Le empecé a masturbar- ¡Miau! -solté el vibrador y le hice abrir las piernas más. Volví a cogerlo.

 **Bill:** Grité y moví las caderas para que el vibrador entrase más.- Fóllame, por Dios... -supliqué cuando no pude esperar más.

 **Tom:** Miau -saqué el vibrador y le metí la polla con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité de placer y le agarré de los brazos para pegarle contra mí.- Aaah... Más... Fuerte...

 **Tom:** Le di con toda la fuerza que pude. Creía que le haría daño, pero no ponía cara de dolor. Le mordí los pezones mientras el se retorcía debajo mío y le empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Me empecé a mover con más fuerza contra su cuerpo.- Voy a... Correrme... Más... -supliqué.

 **Tom:** De repente, reventó con fuerza salpicándome hasta el pecho. En seguida se puso muy rojo. Me corrí a la vez que él. Era imposible moverse con eso puesto sin que rozara mi próstata y... tenía que reconocer que molaba demasiado usarlo... Caí sobre él jadeando y le susurré al oído un último- Miau...

 **Bill:** Me dio un escalofrío y le besé.- Miau. -le quité las cosas con cuidado.- Así estás más guapo, amo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y salí de él con cuidado. Seguía jadeando- Esa cosa... mola -soltó una risita.

 **Bill:** Ya lo sé... -sonreí.- Me alegro de que te haya gustado..

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Bajamos a por tu compensación por una semana movidita? -le sonreí.

 **Bill:** Claro. -le abracé muy sonriente y le besé.

 **Tom:** Nos limpié y nos vestí- Que nadie diga que no te cuido bien -bromeé besándole el cuello y cogiéndole en brazos para bajarle al salón- Elige peli mientras hago el chocolate con churros y saco el helado y las chuches. Y busca la manta.

 **Bill:** Vale. -sonriendo, elegí una peli de mucho miedo para que Tom estuviera contento y cogí la manta.

 **Tom:** Saqué la comida de la cocina y lo dejé en la mesa del salón. Senté a Bill encima mío y nos tapé.

 **Bill:** Cogí el helado y mezclé un poco con el chocolate.- ¿Quieres? -pregunté mientras daba al play.

 **Tom:** Mmm... házmelo. Te lo ordeno -dije todo solemne y soltó una risita.

 **Bill:** Le preparé la mezcla y le di la taza.- Toma... Está muy rico.

 **Tom:** Lo probé y me encantó- Llevas razón. Pero como no me agradezcas el chocolate y los churros te crujo a cosquillas... -le miré "mal".

 **Bill:** Mil gracias, Tommy. -dije con una sonrisa enorme y le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Así me gusta -me reí y me acabé mi helado con chocolate mientras empezaba a ver la peli y abrazaba a Bill.

 **Bill:** Dejé de comer porque tenía mucho miedo, aunque no me atrevía a decirle nada a Tom. Él parecía encantado con la peli, y no me atrevía a pedirle que la quitara.

 **Tom:** De repente Bill gritó y se me abrazó con fuerza escondiendo la cara en mi cuello y llorando. Paré la película- ¿Estás bien? -le acaricié correspondiendo a su abrazo.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Sigue si quieres... Yo no miro.

 **Tom:** Le di al stop para quitarla del todo- Tranquilo, solo es una peli... Y el tío más peligroso que te puedes encontrar y que haga esas cosas es tu marido, está de tu parte -bromeé. Bueno, no tanto.

 **Bill:** Creí que no me daría tanto miedo... No lo quites si no quieres, en serio. -dije contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** No la voy a poner otra vez. ¿Qué te daba tanto miedo? -le pregunté abrazándole.

 **Bill:** Las torturas... -susurré asustado.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo -le acaricié- A ti no te va a pasar eso nunca -le besé el pelo.

 **Bill:** Me callé y me dejé mimar. Estaba recordando cosas muy dolorosas, y no me apetecía hablar.

 **Tom:** Calma, mi princesa. Yo te cuido... -le decía mientras le acariciaba.

 **Bill:** De forma inconsciente, me llevé una mano a una cicatriz que me quedó cuando Tom me torturó. Sabía que él me hablaba, pero a penas entendía lo que decía.

 **Tom:** Le vi llevarse una mano a la cicatriz que le dejé y... fue como una patada en el estómago- Princesa, escúchame -elevé el tono de voz, pero sin sonar violento. Tenía que hacerle reaccionar como fuera- Bill.

 **Bill:** Le miré un poco desorientado.- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté en voz baja. Me sentía como si acabara de despertar después de una noche plagada de pesadillas.

 **Tom:** Que te calmes. Que estoy aquí para protegerte y que nunca te haré nada de eso. Que te quiero y que, por favor, no estés mal.

 **Bill:** Como no supe qué decir, suspiré para relajarme, pero me costaba.- ¿Nos damos una ducha?

 **Tom:** Vamos, y luego te voy a llevar al cine. Sé que quieres ver la peli de los Minions pero que no te atreves a pedírmelo. Y es una orden, esclavo -le dije besándole.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me levanté. La verdad era que quería ver la peli, pero no hoy. Solo quería descansar e intentar olvidar ciertas cosas.

 **Tom:** ¿Dónde ha quedado el "Sí, amo"? Siempre te olvidas. Al final te tendré que castigar con cosquillas -le dije extremadamente mimoso desnudándole con cuidado.

 **Bill:** Lo siento, amo... -susurré mientras terminaba de desnudarme. Me rozó una de las marcas de bala que me había hecho Jörg y tuve que controlarme para que no me diera un escalofrío.

 **Tom:** Vamos dentro -le besé el cuello. Me metí sin importarme que llevara la ropa puesta- Te voy a lavar el pelo, ¿vale? -asintió abrazado a mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Pero... Desnúdate, ¿no? -pregunté rojo como un tomate.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Como quieras, mi niño -le dije esforzándome por sonar moñas.

 **Bill:** No tienes que forzarte a hablarme así... No hace falta. -dije sonriendo un poquito.

 **Tom:** Pero a ver, princesa, ¿quién da las órdenes aquí? ¿Tú o yo? -soltó una risita leve.

 **Bill:** Yo solo te hago sugerencias... Eres tú el que piensa en órdenes. -intenté defenderme.

 **Tom:** No... Mala respuesta... Ahí iba un "No era mi intención, amo" -se rió y me acabé de desnudar dejando en el suelo la ropa mojada. Le empecé a lavar el pelo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré de gusto y me dejé hacer. Poco a poco me iba sintiendo más tranquilo, aunque sabía que no iba a calmarme del todo en un buen rato.

 **Tom:** Le masajeé un buen rato hasta que le noté notablemente calmado. Le aclaré y le envolví en una toalla.

 **Bill:** ¿No quieres que te lave yo el pelo? -pregunté al ver que cerraba el grifo.

 **Tom:** Mmm... nah. Soy muy sucio -se rió- Luego, ¿vale? -asintió y salimos. Nos sentamos en una silla y me dediqué a peinarle y a secarle el pelo con mucho cuidado.

 **Bill:** Fui relajándome poco a poco, hasta que estuve medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Cuando le terminé de secar, le vestí y le puse el pijama. Le cogí en brazos llevándole hasta el sofá pero dejé la tele apagada. Le senté en mi y se me acurrucó- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

 **Bill:** Me da igual... Elige tú. -susurré pegado contra su cuerpo.

 **Tom:** Te voy a mimar -dije con tono de "evidentemente"- Elige el sitio, ¿aquí, en la cama...?

 **Bill:** En la cama. -dije después de pensármelo un buen rato.

 **Tom:** El caso es hacerme moverte -me miró "inocentemente" y me reí llevándole a la cama.

 **Bill:** Te encanta llevarme a los sitios, no te quejes. -dije sonriendo de lado.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero tú que te crees? ¿Que soy un burro de carga o algo? ¿Eh, enano? -dije "indignado" y le tumbé en la cama.

 **Bill:** No... Eres el carguero real. Tu misión es transportar a la princesa allá donde decida.

 **Tom:** Me empecé a reír- ¿Pero tú...? -le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

 **Bill:** Me reí y retorcí bajo sus brazos, suplicando que parara. Pero el muy cabrón me ignoraba.

 **Tom:** Cuando le vi que le costaba respirar paré- Te lo llevabas rato ya ganando, esclavo -él estaba jadeando en busca de aire y me empecé a reír.

 **Bill:** No te... Rías... -me quejé entre jadeos. No quería que se riera de mí.

 **Tom:** Me dejé de reír pero no quité mi sonrisa- Ha sido un merecido castigo...

 **Bill:** Ha sido... excesivo... -protesté para que me mimara un poco. Después del rato que había pasado, necesitaba mimos.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y le dije entre besos- ¿Osas contradecirme, princesa?

 **Bill:** Fingí pensármelo.- Por supuesto. Sería un rollo darte siempre la razón, ¿no crees?

 **Tom:** Mmm... Es verdad. Me gusta que me des motivos para castigarte... -le dije guarro pero le seguí mimando sin ningún tipo de intención sexual.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le abracé muy fuerte.- Me encanta que seas tan mimoso.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Por eso lo soy. No me gusta que te pongas mal -le di en la nariz con mi dedo cariñosamente.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y le besé.- Eres el mejor.

 **Tom:** Lo sé -le enredé los dedos en el pelo y le besé.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me dejé besar y acariciar. Estaba muy a gusto, casi había olvidado mi malestar.

 **Tom:** Seguí besando y acariciando bastante rato. Quería que se pusiera bien del todo.

 **Bill:** Cuando estuve casi bien del todo, le cogí de las manos y le miré a los ojos.- Sabes que aunque a veces me ponga mal al pensar en... Eso... Yo te quiero, ¿verdad?.

 **Tom:** Sí, lo sé. Es normal que te pongas así. Tranquilo. ¿Estás bien ya?

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Aun así lo siento por ponerme así. No debería pasarme ya...

 **Tom:** No pasa nada. No es tu culpa. //Menos mal que al final no le traje al último secuestro//.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. No quería decirle que me sentía responsable de todo lo ocurrido esa noche...

 **Tom:** ¿Qué te pasa? -le pregunté preocupado.

 **Bill:** Nada. -dije intentando sonreír. No quería que se sintiera mal. Desde luego... Vaya días de mierda que llevábamos.

 **Tom:** Suspiré- Dime qué te pasa.

 **Bill:** Que sí es mi culpa... -susurré al fin.- Si no me hubiera drogado, ni hecho esas fotos, tú no habrías pedido una copa a Natalie. -No quería mirarle, me sentía fatal.

 **Tom:** No es tu culpa. Lo digo muy en serio. Yo no debería haberme puesto celoso ni haberte intentado dar celos sin saber bien lo que pasaba. Yo me he drogado las suficientes veces para saber que nada es lo que parece y debería haber esperado al día siguiente a oír tus explicaciones o a mandarte a la mierda si de verdad hubieras hecho algo. La cagué y tú pagaste mi cagada. No quiero que encima cargues con la culpa.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Tú no la cagaste. Reaccionaste como cualquiera hubiera hecho...

 **Tom:** Pues si según tú hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho y no tengo la culpa y según yo tú tampoco, vamos a dejar de mortificarnos por lo que esa zorra hizo.

 **Bill:** Asentí y le besé. Sabía que la culpa no se iría, y que no podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

 **Tom:** Bill, joder -me aparté.

 **Bill:** ¿Qué pasa? -pregunté dolido por que se apartara.

 **Tom:** Deja de creer que tienes la puta culpa -estaba muy frustrado.

 **Bill:** ¡No puedo! -dije con voz de llorar.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero por qué? -le miré a los ojos.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque fui un gilipollas y me drogué aun sabiendo lo que pasaría! Y luego me fui varios meses... ¡Incluso pensé en divorciarme! -estallé.- Y tú estabas en el hospital, ¡sufriendo por mi puta culpa!

 **Tom:** Me puse la almohada encima de la cabeza totalmente desesperado- Joder, ¡basta ya! -grité- ¿Nos va a perseguir siempre esa puta mierda? ¡Hostia puta! Toda mi puta vida convencido de no tener sentimientos y llega un día y descubro que los tengo y que toda la puta mierda del pasado que pensaba que no me afectaba sigue ahí. ¡Y no se va! ¡Ahí sigue! Saliendo cuando menos me lo espero ¡Y me cago en Dios! -grité hasta que me dolió la garganta.

 **Bill:** Me asusté muchísimo por sus gritos y me hice una bolita en un rincón. Estaba incluso temblando.

 **Tom:** De repente me faltaba el aire. Gritar todo eso me dejó... Totalmente expuesto. Más expuesto, débil y vulnerable de lo que nunca había creído estar. Empecé a hiperventilar y a temblar como un puto flan.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que Tom no estaba bien, y me acerqué, aunque seguía asustado.- Tom... Mírame. Respira hondo...

 **Tom:** No sé cuando había empezado a llorar y a sollozar, pero no atendía a razones. Estaba fuera de mi sin dejar de temblar ni llorar. Sentía como si algo me atravesara el pecho. Me pude a gritar. Eran gritos de agonía que salían desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Si seguía así mucho rato, me iba a desmayar más pronto que tarde.

 **Bill:** Me puse histérico, sin saber qué hacer. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le besé por todos lados. Ya que mis palabras no hacían mella en él...

 **Tom:** No podía respirar y de un momento a otro, todo estaba negro.


	10. Una nueva vida... Y una nueva desgracia

**Bill:** ¡TOM! -chillé histérico. Le arrastré al baño y le mojé las manos y empecé a refrescarle la cara y el cuello. Respiraba muy mal y yo no podía dejar de llorar. Solo esperaba que despertara.- Amor... No me dejes solo...

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos y estaba en el baño y empapado y sin que se fuera el vacío en el pecho. Abracé con fuerza a Bill llorando y sollozando.

 **Bill:** Sollocé de la alegría al verle despierto.- No me llores, mi amor... Estoy aquí contigo. -le susurré en tono dulce y le acaricié la espalda para que se calmara.

 **Tom:** Temblando, escondí la cara en su cuello y seguí llorando.

 **Bill:** Le acuné entre mis brazos y como no sabía qué decirle, empecé a cantarle "Ich bin da" al oído. Esperaba que funcionase...

 **Tom:** Me relajé, pero no dejé de llorar. Al menos volví en mi y empecé a ser consciente de dónde estaba. Me aferre a él con fuerza.

 **Bill:** Seguí cantando, intentando que se calmara del todo. Le canté todas las canciones de amor que había compuesto para él, suplicando para mis adentros que dejara de llorar.

 **Tom:** Estaba empapado, casi tirado en el suelo del baño y sin dejar de llorar.

 **Bill:** No llores, mi amor... -susurré cuando se me acabaron las canciones y vi que no se le pasaba.

 **Tom:** Sollocé y apreté más mi abrazo.

 **Bill:** Shht... -correspondí a su abrazo y le besé el pelo. Me sentía fatal por él.

 **Tom:** Estuve así hasta bien entrada la noche. Dejé de llorar cuando no me quedaron lágrimas. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

 **Bill:** No le solté en ningún momento. Estuve besándole el pelo y acariciándole todo el rato.- Amor... Ven, vamos a la cama. -fui a levantarme.

 **Tom:** Me apoyé en él para levantarme y no dejé de abrazarle hasta que llegamos a la cama. A pesar del cansancio, sabía que no iba a poder dormir. Me apoyé en su pecho.

 **Bill:** Le acaricié el pelo con cariño.- ¿Hacemos algo? No tengo sueño...

 **Tom:** Asentí- Quiero helado.

 **Bill:** Pues helado tendrás. ¿Vienes conmigo, o me esperas aquí? -pregunté sin dejar de acariciarle.

 **Tom:** Voy -no quería soltarle.

 **Bill:** Fuimos abajo y cogí helado y chuches.- Vamos a la cama, venga.

 **Tom:** Negué- Vamos a quedarnos aquí.

 **Bill:** Vale, amor... ¿Vamos al sofá?

 **Tom:** Asentí. Bill se sentó en el sofá y yo apoyé la cabeza en sus piernas.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás a gusto? -pregunté en un susurro. No me atrevía a hablar en voz alta.

 **Tom:** Asentí y cogí el helado para empezar a comer. Bill me acariciaba el pelo. Yo en ese momento no servía ni para hablar.

 **Bill:** Estaba un poco incómodo. No sabía qué hacer o decir...

 **Tom:** ¿Ponemos una peli? -dije casi en un susurro sin dejar de comer.

 **Bill:** Si no es de miedo, me parece bien. -respondí en el mismo tono.

 **Tom:** De miedo no -pedí tan bajo que no supe si me oyó.

 **Bill:** Vale, amor... ¿Alguna sugerencia? -pregunté con tono dulce.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros comiéndome mi helado.

 **Bill:** ¿Vemos la de los Minions? La tengo descargada... -propuse.

 **Tom:** ¿No querías verla en el cine? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** He cambiado de idea... Mejor la vemos aquí.

 **Tom:** Asentí y me comí otra cucharada de helado.

 **Bill:** Entonces... ¿La vemos? -seguía sin saber qué hacer.

 **Tom:** Asentí y él la fue a poner. Empezó la peli y me quedé concentrado viéndola.

 **Bill:** Seguí acariciándole, ignorando por completo la peli. Me daba miedo que se pusiera mal otra vez.

 **Tom:** Me reí al ver cómo se caía el dinosaurio a la lava por error del Minion. Me hacían muchísima gracia estos bichos.

 **Bill:** Me sobresalté al oírle reír, pero no dije nada. Mejor que no llorase...

 **Tom:** Acabó la película y me dolía el estómago de reírme. Bill no había dejado de acariciarme el pelo en toda la película.

 **Bill:** No me enteré de nada de lo que pasó en la peli, pero me encantó oír su risa.

 **Tom:** Me apreté más a Bill y susurré- Nunca había visto una película de dibujos. No sabía que eran tan divertidas.

 **Bill:** Pues tengo muchas más... ¿Quieres ver otra? ¿O ya mañana? -me causó una ternura impresionante verle así. En este momento era igual que un niño pequeño, con la cara llena de helado, los dibujos e inflándose a chuches. Sentí que le estaba devolviendo un trocito de la infancia que no pudo tener.

 **Tom:** Otra... -dije comiendo más helado. Tenía la cara llena de helado pero me daba igual.

 **Bill:** Vale... -dije sonriendo. Me lo pensé un rato y al final puse otra peli en la que también salían los Minions.

 **Tom:** Me limité a verla y a comer helado sin levantarme acurrucado en Bill.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a besarle el pelo y el cuello. Ahora que estaba tranquilo, no podía evitar ponerme mimoso.

 **Tom:** Me apreté más a él. Necesitaba mimos...

 **Bill:** Sonreí un poquito y le quité el helado de la cara a besos. Seguía abrazado a él, y no paraba de besarle.

 **Tom:** Me acurruqué en él y seguí viendo la peli.

 **Bill:** Yo ya no podía atender a la peli, solo podía besar y abrazar a Tom. Me dieron ganas de decirle que le quería, pero me callé.

 **Tom:** Acabó la peli y me quedé unos segundos callado y pensativo- Bill... Por favor. No pienses que fue tu culpa.

 **Bill:** Me quedé quieto y me tensé un poco.- Pues no lo pienses tú tampoco.

 **Tom:** Yo... Si tu no lo piensas yo no lo pensaré. De verdad -dije con un hilo de voz.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Está bien... No lo volveré a pensar. -quería hablar de lo ocurrido antes, pero no sabía qué decirle.

 **Tom:** ¿Me lo prometes? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Dudé un instante, pero luego asentí.- Te lo prometo. ¿Me lo prometes tú?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me pegué a él.

 **Bill:** Le besé la sien y le espachurré entre mis brazos.- Tom... ¿Puedo darte un beso?

 **Tom:** Asentí y me dejé besar.

 **Bill:** Le besé con todo mi amor y mi dulzura, intentando decirle lo mucho que le amaba con ese beso.

 **Tom:** Cerré los ojos y seguí el beso. No me di cuenta y estaba otra vez llorando.

 **Bill:** No... -susurré al sentir sus lágrimas rodando por su cara. Me separé de él.- No me llores, mi amor...

 **Tom:** Abrázame, por favor.

 **Bill:** Le abracé sin rechistar.- No llores... Ya ha pasado todo. -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** ¿Porqué soy tan débil? -pregunté en un susurro.

 **Bill:** No eres débil... Eres muy fuerte. -me miró con la ceja alzada.- Hablo en serio. Siempre eres el fuerte. Siempre. Y no te imaginas lo mucho que te admiro por ello.

 **Tom:** Si no soy débil, ¿por qué estoy llorando? -sollocé sintiéndome patético.

 **Bill:** Porque eres humano. Y los humanos lloran. Llorar no es de débiles. De hecho, hay que ser muy valiente para llorar delante de otras personas.

 **Tom:** No me gusta llorar... Me siento desnudo. Pero peor. Porque que me vean desnudo me da igual. Y esto no.

 **Bill:** Pero solo te veo yo. -repliqué besando su frente.- Y no pienso dejar que nadie más te vea, ni que lo sepan. Será nuestro secreto.

 **Tom:** Gracias... -susurre- ¿Podemos dormir? Me encuentro mal y mañana tengo que ir a clase sí o sí -expliqué sin elevar mi tono- Voy a dejar la carrera.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué? -pregunté preocupado.

 **Tom:** Porque ya tengo una ingeniería y no la uso para nada. Bueno sí, arreglo el coche y hace mucho que no, pero antes construía motos y máquinas y eso, que por cierto no sé porqué lo dejé de hacer, pero bueno. El caso. Ya me saqué una carrera una vez, no quiero estudiar más, me aburre más de lo que esperaba. Me gustaba más la mía. Las máquinas, los materiales y los coches molan. Los ordenadores son aburridos y me odian. Además, tengo un "trabajo" que me encanta y también me gusta darte clase. Y no quiero desatender al bebé por algo que se me hace tan tedioso y aburrido -dije en bajito. Bill tuvo que esforzarse para oírme.

 **Bill:** Bueno... Pues hazlo si estás seguro. Yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas. -le besé la mejilla. No me atrevía a besarle en la boca otra vez.

 **Tom:** Asentí y bostece- Bésame -le pedí.

 **Bill:** Dudé un poquito (no quería que llorase otra vez) pero al final hice lo que me pedía y le besé con cariño.

 **Tom:** Esta vez no lloré. Solo le seguí el beso con ansia hasta que nos separamos en busca de aire- Vamos a dormir -le dije jadeando.

 **Bill:** Asentí y fuimos de la mano hasta el cuarto. Me quedé en calzoncillos y me metí en la cama a esperarle.

 **Tom:** Me desnudé y me metí abrazándole a él- Bill, te quiero.

 **Bill:** Y yo a ti, Tom. -le de un besito - Te quiero muchísimo.

 **Tom:** Gracias -le dije quedándome dormido- Por quererme y por quedarte conmigo.

 **Bill:** Nunca me iré. No quiero estar en otro sitio. -respondí con simpleza.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido antes de responder.

 **Bill:** Sonreí y me dormí pegado a él. Mañana había clase, y lo mejor era descansar.

 **Tom:** Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera soñé. Me desperté por la mañana reventado.

 **Bill:** Abrí los ojos y le vi tan cansado, que me dio hasta pena.- Amor, quédate aquí descansando y ve a desmatricularte hacia media mañana, anda. -susurré con voz melosa.

 **Tom:** Tengo que... ir ahora -dije agotado- El rector... Me dijo... Que tenía que hacerme -bostecé- Una oferta -no podía ni moverme.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos y luego te vuelves y duermes. -me incorporé y me estiré.

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca y me incorporé- Tú lo que quieres -bostecé- Es no hablar con tu profesor de guitarra... Porque -me estiré- Sospecha que has copiado -dije de broma.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Yo lo que quiero es que descanses por si luego quieres ir al hospital con Anna y conmigo. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- Oye... Que... Gracias... Ya sabes... Por lo de anoche -le dije sin querer hablar mucho del tema.

 **Bill:** No tienes que darme las gracias. -dije sonriendo.- Por ti lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario.

 **Tom:** Le medio sonreí y bostece- ¿Lo de ser mi esclavo sigue en pie? -asintió- Pues hazme el desayuno -pretendí que sonara como una orden pero sonó más como una súplica. Se rió- Y si lo haces bien te como la polla luego -se me cerraban los ojos.

 **Bill:** Trato hecho. -le besé.- Pero no te me duermas a mitad de la mamada, eh. -bromeé y fui a hacerle el desayuno.

 **Tom:** ¿Por quién me tomas? -me "indigné". Me vestí y bajé abrazándole por detrás. Necesitaba mucho café.

 **Bill:** Le hice dos cafés bien cargados y preparé tostadas para los dos. Me senté en sus piernas y empecé a desayunar tranquilamente.

 **Tom:** Me tomé los cafés de trago y sirvieron para espabilarme- Hoy mi clase es a segunda. ¿La que tienes a tercera es muy importante? -pregunté besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Un poquito... Estamos repasando para el examen. -le miré con cara de "lo siento".

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca- ¿Y a la salida? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** El hospital, amor... -dije con un puchero.- pero luego te juro que seré todo tuyo.

 **Tom:** Joder, no hay manera.

 **Bill:** ¿Por qué lo dices? Tenemos toda la tarde... -dije sin entender.

 **Tom:** Nada, déjalo -me levanté para ir al coche.

 **Bill:** No, dímelo. -dije agarrándole del brazo para que no se fuera.

 **Tom:** Que quería pasar la mañana contigo... -admití apartando la mirada.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio.- Bueno... Siempre puede darme Anna los apuntes luego... Y después del hospital, podemos estar juntos si quieres. -sonreí.

 **Tom:** Pero si no puedes saltarte la clase no quiero que por mi culpa...

 **Bill:** Le tapé la boca con la mano.- No pasa nada. En serio.

 **Tom:** Entonces te invito a almorzar después de clase -asintió y nos metimos a su Audi. Hoy no conducía yo, que nos estrellaba.

 **Bill:** Fuimos en un silencio tranquilo hasta clase. No sabía muy bien qué decirle, pero al menos ya no estábamos incómodos.

 **Tom:** Me bajé del coche con mi chulería habitual para guardar las apariencias y me despedí de Bill en la puerta. Me fui a hablar con el rector- Verás, los alumnos de tu clase, aunque te tienen bastante miedo han pedido que seas su profesor en cuarto también. El otro día en el examen a nivel estatal subimos en guitarra a los primeros puestos desde que estás tú aquí. Por eso quería ofrecerte que te quedaras el año que viene. Podrías seguir dando clase a tu marido que es lo que querías desde el principio cuando... me pediste... este puesto -asentí.

-Creo que debería hablarlo con mi marido, pero creo que voy a aceptar. 

-De todos modos tendrías que venir otra vez para firmar el contrato, así que podemos quedar para que me respondas y si la respuesta es sí tendría preparado el contrato -asentí.

-¿Mañana estaría bien? -asintió- Pues mañana vengo a esta hora. También quería desmatricularme de ingeniería informática. 

 -¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -dijo nervioso.

-No es lo que esperaba. Pensaba que se parecería más a mecánica, que es la que estudié. Pero esa... me gustaba estudiarla. Esta la aborrezco -asintió y sacó un formulario para rellenar.

-N-no te puedo devolver el dinero de la matrícula. .. -se encogió.

-Me da igual. No lo necesito -suspiró de alivio y me fui de ahí. Quedaban diez minutos para mi clase y estaban todos en la puerta. Me acerqué a Bill- Princesa... ¿a ti te gusto como profesor? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** Sonreí.- Claro... ¿Por qué no ibas a gustarme? Desde que me das clase tú, atiendo más. -le guiñé un ojo con picardía.- No, pero en serio, me gusta que me des clase.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Es que si no atiendes, te castigo -bromee- Pero eso te gusta -se puso rojo- Me han ofrecido ser tu profesor el año que viene pero no sé qué hacer. Sobretodo por el niño...

 **Bill:** Podremos hacerlo. -sonreí.- Cuando tengamos clase, puede quedarse con Mariah.

 **Tom:** Mariah bastante hizo con ocuparse de Georg y de mi sin ser sus hijos, no le quiero meter en líos. 

-Parece mentira que no lo sepas, mi tía estará encantada -dijo Patrick desde detrás- Sé nuestro profesor, capullo, que a veces te pones cabrón, pero explicas de puta madre -me dijo y me reí.

 **Bill:** ¿Ves? Todos queremos que te quedes. -sonreí. Justo se hizo la hora de entrar, así que besé a Tom y fui hacia mi sitio.

 **Tom:** Entré en clase y empecé a repartir los exámenes corregidos. Una chica levantó la mano visiblemente triste y asustada- Señor Kaulitz ¿Cuánto cuenta esto de la nota final? ¿Tiene que haber una nota mínima para mediar? -Entra en el porcentaje del diez por ciento de deberes y pruebas de clase y media por igual con todas ellas. No hay nota mínima -la chica se calmó y vi muchos rostros de alivio. Bill levantó la mano y le miré extrañado.

 **Bill:** Profe, ¿y cuándo es la revisión? -le miré de la forma más guarra que pude. Por suerte, los demás no se dieron cuenta.

 **Tom:** La revisión es mañana después de clase -respondí relamiéndome y me acerqué a él y le susurré- Para ti ahora al salir de clase -le dije con tono guarro- Tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo -me separé y volví al frente. La gente no entendía nada.

 **Bill:** Asentí fingiendo miedo y me dediqué el resto de la clase a hacer dibujitos, aunque no dejé de escuchar a Tom en ningún momento.

 **Tom:** Me fijé en que no dejaba de dibujar- Interesantes apuntes, Kaulitz -le dije levantando la ceja.

 **Bill:** Le miré un poco nervioso y luego desvié la mirada. No sabía qué decir ni hacer.

 **Tom:** Negué con la cabeza y cogí el papel mirando los dibujos. Lo volví a dejar y le hice una pregunta que yo ya sabía que él iba a poder responder para no dejarle mal- ¿Supongo que si estás dibujando es porque te puedes permitir ese lujo, no? Mmm... Dime cómo se forman las tríadas.

 **Bill:** Me pilló un poco desprevenido, pero supe responderle. Me miró como sorprendido y me dolió un poquito, pero lo dejé pasar.

 **Tom:** Me sorprendí porque estaba convencido de que se la sabía y no se la supo. Negué con la cabeza- No -empecé a explicárselo. Cuando acabé, me callé y no le di ningún reproche. En ningún momento había pretendido dejarle mal, solo fastidiarle un poco. Y desde luego que no iba a meter el dedo en la llaga. Le susurré un "Lo siento" y seguí con la clase.

 **Bill:** Me sentí fatal por haberla cagado, y me dieron incluso ganas de llorar. Aguanté todo lo que pude, pero al final levanté la mano.- Señor Kaulitz... -me miró fijamente.- ¿Puedo ir al baño? Estoy un poco mareado...

 **Tom:** Asentí y le dejé salir. Antes de que volviera acabó la clase. Recogí sus cosas y salí a por él- Lo siento. Estaba convencido de que te la sabías por eso te lo he preguntado. Nunca iría a pillarte. Solo estaba molestándote un poco pero no quería hacerte sentir así -suspiré agachando la mirada- Lo siento.

 **Bill:** Me sequé las lágrimas.- No pasa nada... Supongo que debería escuchar un poco más, y no tomarme todo tan a pecho. -no quería que estuviera mal, no después de lo de la noche anterior.

 **Tom:** No quiero que estés mal. Pero no entiendo cómo has fallado. El otro día te lo sabías perfectamente... -hice una mueca triste.

 **Bill:** No pongas esa cara... -le acaricié.- Supongo que estaba más distraído de lo que yo mismo pensaba. Lo siento.

 **Tom:** Le acaricié- No pasa nada. Todos nos distraemos en clase. Yo no debería haberte hecho eso...

 **Bill:** Has hecho bien... -le besé para distraerle.- ¿Me llevas a almorzar? ¿o eres tú mi almuerzo? -pregunté con voz sensual.

 **Tom:** Le enrollé sus piernas no mi cintura- Tú y yo tenemos ciertos asuntos pendientes acerca de un examen en mi despacho -dije besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Cierto... -ladeé la cabeza para que besara más.- ¿Vamos?

 **Tom:** ¿Así por la universidad? ¿Quieres que todos piensen que me aprovecho de mi sucio y desobediente alumno? -dije y le mordí el cuello.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé. - Seguro que lo piensan... -me bajé de sus brazos.

 **Tom:** Y tal vez lleven razón -le abracé por la espalda y fuimos hasta mi despacho besándole el cuello. Cuando entramos, le hice sentarse y me apoyé en la mesa con pose chula- Kaulitz, estoy seguro de que has copiado -le dije sacándole la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Sí, y me hice la chuleta en la polla. Para que supiera mejor cuando me la comieras. -repliqué con "chulería".

 **Tom:** ¿Ah, si? -le tomé del mentón y le lamí los labios- No te me pongas chulo que tienes las de perder... -me saqué yo la camiseta.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si en lugar de los labios te dejas de tonterías y me lames la polla? -propuse al tiempo que empezaba a quitarle el pantalón.

 **Tom:** Al final te vas a ganar un castigo ejemplar. Pero de momento vas a hacer un examen oral o te mandaré a septiembre -me quité el cinturón y lo pasé por detrás de su cuello tirando hacia mi para dejar su cara justo en mi polla.

 **Bill:** Me pondrás matrícula. -dije seguro de mí mismo y empecé a comerle la polla.

 **Tom:** Ah, joder -dije enredando las manos en su pelo. Me estiré y saqué del cajón lubricante y el vibrador. Le hice a Bill levantar la mirada y se lo di- Quiero... que uses esto -se lo tendí relamiéndome.

 **Bill:** ¿En tu cuerpo o en el mío? -pregunté de forma sensual.

 **Tom:** En el tuyo... de momento -le guiñé un ojo y gemí en alto cuando pasó el piercing por mi punta. Se empezó a dilatar y se penetró con el vibrador. Estaba gimiendo con mi polla en la boca y aproveché el cinturón que tenía en la mano para azotarle un poco.

 **Bill:** Gemí por los azotes y le chupé con más ansia. Quería que me follara de una vez, y sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

 **Tom:** Le seguí azotando hasta que me corrí en su boca. Le hice ponerse a cuatro patas y le azoté con la mano. Le saqué el vibrador del culo y lo sustituí por mi polla otra vez empalmada- Espero... Ahh... Que así se te... baje la chulería...

 **Bill:** Espera... Sentado... -logré decir entre gemidos. Luego empecé a masturbarme.

 **Tom:** Le dejé tumbarse y embestí con fuerza sin dejarle tregua.

 **Bill:** Grité muerto de gusto y aumenté el ritmo de mi mano.- Tommy... Fóllame fuerte... -supliqué a puntito de correrme.

 **Tom:** Le agarré de la cadera para impulsarme con más fuerza.

 **Bill:** Grité encantado y me corrí, manchando mi cuerpo y el escritorio.

 **Tom:** Le agarré y dos estocadas después me corrí yo dentro de él y le besé el cuello. Se quedó apoyado en mi pecho jadeando.

 **Bill:** Creo que... Estoy conforme con... La revisión. -bromeé y me giré para besarle.

 **Tom:** Más... te vale -le acaricié el pelo con mimo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré relajado.- ¿Vamos a comer fuera? -pregunté curioso. Me apetecía ir al lago, pero no se lo dije.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Aún es pronto, pero así hacemos tiempo para que salga Anna e ir al hospital -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** ¡Cierto, el hospital! -sonreí.- Vamos a ver a nuestro bebé, Tommy... -me entró una vena increíblemente entusiasta al pensar en ver a nuestro hijo.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- ¿Cuándo sabremos si es niño o niña? -le pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¡Hoy! -chillé emocionado.- Como Anna ya está de cuatro meses, podemos saberlo. Y dentro de poco dará pataditas. -expliqué con ilusión.

 **Tom:** Contrasta mucho tu ilusión casi infantil con que estés desnudo y cubierto de semen -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y empecé a limpiarme y vestirme.

 **Tom:** Me limpié y vestí yo también y le abracé por detrás. Le llevé a un restaurante cercano para comer.

 **Bill:** Comimos en silencio y sin prisas. No nos pudimos sentar juntos, pero bueno.

 **Tom:** Le notaba muy callado y me extrañé- ¿Te pasa algo?

 **Bill:** ¿Eh? No. Solo pensaba en lo que hay que comprar todavía para el bebé. -expliqué. No mentía.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Ropa, ¿no? El cuarto lo tiene montado, en nuestro cuarto tenemos pañales, cremas, su primera cuna y tiene muñecos para parar un tren.

 **Bill:** Hacen falta también biberones, chupetes y unos walkies, por si alguna vez no estamos en el mismo cuarto que él.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Solo le veo una pega a todo eso... ¿Qué mierda es un walkie?

 **Bill:** Un walkie-talkie. Como los de la policía, pero hechos para escuchar al bebé. Así no tendremos que estar siempre en la misma estancia que el bebé y podremos oírle cuando se despierte -expliqué sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Aaah. ¿Esos móviles raros que lleva la policía?

 **Bill:** Me reí como un loco.- Sí, amor. Esos móviles raros. -le abracé.

 **Tom:** No le veo la gracia... -acabé de comer.

 **Bill:** Yo sí. -me levanté para ir al baño. Al volver, Tom estaba en la puerta esperando para ir al hospital.

 **Tom:** ¿Me dejarás enseñarle a pelear? -le pregunté cuando volvió.

 **Bill:** Claro. Cuando crezca lo suficiente, podrás enseñarle lo que sea. -sonreí mientras íbamos al coche.

 **Tom:** Sonreí satisfecho y esperamos a que saliera Anna. Se despidió de Patrick, que tenía que trabajar y se montó en el coche.

 **Bill:** Conduje muy ilusionado hacia el hospital, aunque Anna no parecía tan emocionada. Intenté no desilusionarme por ello.

 **Tom:** La escena no tenía pérdida. Bill emocionado abrazándome, yo emocionado pero ocultándolo y Anna totalmente indiferente mientras el médico le pasaba una cosa como con moco por la tripa y se veían un puñado de borrones grises en una pantallita- Pues puedo afirmar con seguridad de que va a ser una niña.

 **Bill:** Una niña... -susurré mirando la pantalla como un tonto. Abracé a Tom muy fuerte. -¿Has oído, Tom? Una pequeña princesita... -estaba que me moría de emoción. Anna sonrió al verme así.

 **Tom:** O una pequeña guerrera -correspondí a su abrazo.

 **Bill:** Nuestra niña pequeñita... -no podía dejar de sonreír al verla.

 **Tom:** El médico sonrió- Por lo demás, se le ve completamente sana.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano a Anna, que nos miraba a nosotros, no a la pantalla.

 **Tom:** Sin soltar a Bill de mi abrazo le revolví el pelo a Anna que me sacó el dedo- Pues ya está la revisión hecha -dijo el médico limpiándole el poco abultado vientre a Anna.

 **Bill:** Anna se incorporó y el doctor nos dio la fecha de la próxima revisión. Nos dio una foto de la ecografía y nos fuimos al coche. Yo miraba la foto todo el rato, encantado con la imagen.

 **Tom:** Sonreí al ver a Bill tan emocionado y arranqué.

 **Bill:** En cuanto llegamos a casa, guardé la foto con cuidado y me puse con la cena.

 **Tom:** Abracé a Bill por detrás besándole el cuello- ¿En qué piensas?

 **Bill:** Estoy impaciente. Más que antes, quiero decir. Tengo muchas ganas de coger a nuestra niña en brazos...

 **Tom:** Habrá que esperar. Yo no quiero comprarle barbies ni muñecas pijas, quiero comprarle juguetes de construcción y legos y esas cosas.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Compraremos de todo.

 **Tom:** Bueeeno. Pero más legos que barbies... Yo siempre quise legos y hot wheels.

 **Bill:** Me parece bien. Pero yo quiero comprar algún vestido, eh. No muchos, pero alguno sí. -no era una sugerencia. Iba a comprarlos sí o sí.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Serví la cena en la cocina y llamé a Anna. En lo que venía, me giré hacia Tom y le comí la boca con mucha ansia.

 **Tom:** Le agarré sin querer soltarle y le correspondí de igual manera.

 **Bill:** Tuvimos que separarnos cuando Anna entró y tosió.- Luego te doy más... -le susurré al oído y nos sentamos a cenar.

 **Tom:** Pasaron tres meses y medio en los que Mariah me enseñó a cambiar pañales y a coger a la niña y esas cosas. Llegué con Bill a casa y nos encontramos a Anna que acababa de romper aguas. ¡Quedaba mes y medio! Me quedé paralizado.

 **Bill:** ¡Tom! -medio grité al ver que se había quedado pilladísimo.- Súbela al Audi. YA. Yo voy a coger un par de cosas. -subí corriendo a las habitaciones y cogí lo imprescindible para la primera noche. Luego, bajé. Tom seguía en la misma posición.- ¡TOM! ¡ESPABILA! -Agarré a Anna del brazo para ayudarla. Estaba histérico.

 **Tom:** Reaccioné ante el grito y cogí a Anna llevándola al asiento de atrás del Audi tumbada con la cabeza encima de mis piernas mientras Bill conducía a toda velocidad hasta el hospital.

 **Bill:** Tuvimos suerte y la policía no me hizo parar antes de llegar a nuestro destino. Me bajé corriendo y entré en urgencias. Pedí ayuda y una enfermera muy agradable me acompañó con una silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba Anna. La llevaron a una habitación en lo que su cuerpo terminaba de prepararse (ya llevaba tres centímetros de dilatación). Tom estaba sentado a su lado, hablándola para que intentase olvidar el dolor, y entonces me acordé de los chicos.- ¡Hay que llamar a Patrick y los demás!

 **Tom:** Bill salió diez minutos a llamar. Las enfermeras entraron corriendo ante la llamada de una. No daba tiempo de que se la llevaran a quirófano. Había dilatado muy rápido y la niña venía ya. Yo casi me mareo al ver eso. ¿¡Pero como iba a salir por ahí un bebe!? Si no cabía. Bill entró nerviosísimo y poco después vi a un bultito que lloraba. Noté a Bill llorar de la emoción. Se la llevaron a la niña un momento para limpiarla y empezaron a limpiar a Anna- Tranquila, enana, ya está -y me desmayé.

 **Bill:** ¡TOM! -le sujeté antes de que se estampara.- Tiene cojones que acabe de parir yo, y se desmaye él. -dijo Anna con voz de necesitar dormir con urgencia. A pesar de la tensión, no pude evitar despollarme de sus palabras. Unas enfermeras me ayudaron a reanimar a Tom.

 **Tom:** Abrí los ojos en una camilla. Me habían puesto al lado de Anna y Bill tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas con la niña ya vestida acunándola en los brazos- Déjame verla -le dije con voz ronca.

 **Bill:** Me acerqué a Tom con una gran sonrisa.- Es tan bonita... Y no da ni un ruido... -se la tendí.-Cógela, amor.

 **Tom:** La cogí como si se fuera a romper. Estaba en mis brazos y bostezó y se quedó dormida- Es igualita a ti -dije sonriendo- Enana... ¿Quieres que te llamemos Sara? -le pregunté con voz suave, aunque sabía que no me entendía ni me iba a responder. Bill me oyó y se emocionó.

 **Bill:** Sí, por favor. -dije muy ilusionado. Me encantaba ese nombre, y se lo había dicho un par de veces a Tom. Me giré hacia Anna para decírselo, pero como estaba dormida, me callé.

 **Tom:** Sara Kaulitz Trümper... Vas a ser la más guapa, la más fuerte, la más valiente y la más lista de todo el mundo -le pasé los dedos por el moflete.

 **Bill:** Sonreí como un bobo y les hice una foto.- Estáis guapísimos. -en ese momento entraron los chicos y Mariah, despertando a Anna y a la bebé. Sara se puso a llorar y a Tom le cambió la cara.

 **Tom:** Me levanté de la camilla con la niña en brazos- ¿De verdad te has desmayado? -preguntó Georg.

-Cállate la puta boca y deja dormir a mi hija -me salió del alma.

 **Bill:** Nos reímos de su comentario y cogí a la peque en brazos. Empecé a cantar en voz bajita, intentando que así se durmiera.

 **Tom:** Me senté en la silla. Mariah me dio un abrazo y me sonrió y Franny me dio otro. Los chicos me dieron una palmada en la espalda- ¿Entonces Tom, eres la mami? -le pegué una colleja.

 **Bill:** La miré casi babeando.- Es perfecta... -se me aguaron los ojos, pero contuve las lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Lo es -sonreí- Oye. Como sobrina mía -dijo Anna. Los chicos la miraron raro- ¿Qué? Tom la ha adoptado y yo he renunciado a su custodia. Es mi sobrina e hija de Bill y Tom -se encogieron de hombros- Como sobrina mía le tiene que gustar Harry Potter -dijo rotunda medio dormida.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Me parece bien.

 **Tom:** Como sea... -bostezo y se durmió.

 **Bill:** Estuve arrullando y cantando a la niña hasta que se durmió. Luego la dejé en una cunita para que no se acostumbrara a estar siempre en brazos.

 **Tom:** Tengo muchísima hambre. ¿Bajamos a la cafetería a comer? -pregunté- Nos turnamos para que se quede Sara atendida- No pasa nada, bajaros y no os preocupéis. Muero por esta niña y yo ya he comido. Me quedo con ella -dijo Mariah.

 **Bill:** Miré la cunita con indecisión. Sabía que estaría en buenas manos, pero había esperado tanto ese momento, que no podía apartarme de ella...

 **Tom:** Le abracé por detrás- Tenéis que comer algo u os va a bajar el azúcar. No vais a tardar mucho -insistió Mariah, aunque yo no quería.

 **Bill:** Me mordí el labio.- Pero es que es tan bonita... No quiero dejar de mirarla. -susurré. Suspiré.- Vamos... Pero si despierta, que nos avisen y venimos. -exigí.

 **Tom:** Mariah se rió- Tranquilo -bajamos a comer y lo senté encima mío- Felicidades, papá -le dije- ¿Polvo en el baño para celebrarlo? -le dije al oído con voz sensual.

 **Bill:** En ese momento no estaba muy centrado en el sexo... No me veía capaz de excitarme y follar, aunque sí podría compensarle con una mamada o algo...- Vale... -respondí en un susurro.

 **Tom:** Vi que no tenía ganas y lo dejé pasar- Da igual. Si no tienes ganas, tampoco me voy a poner pesado.

 **Bill:** ¿Y si vamos al baño y te hago una mamada? -pregunté contra su cuello.

 **Tom:** Negué acabando de comer- Vamos al cuarto.

 **Bill:** Como quieras... -me sentía mal por él. Odiaba dejarle así.

 **Tom:** Le di la mano y fui hacia el cuarto. La verdad que nunca me había rechazado sin estar enfadado o enfermo y me había sentado como una patada en el estómago. Pero tampoco me iba a enfadar ni nada. Si no tenía ganas, no estaba obligado...

 **Bill:** Le vi la mala cara y dejé de andar. Paró y me miró raro, pero antes de que dijera nada, le besé con mucha ansia.- Vamos al baño...

 **Tom:** Pero... si no quieres... -dije jadeando cuando me metió mano.

 **Bill:** Pero quiero que tú disfrutes. -le arrastré al baño.

 **Tom:** Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad le aparté- Así no quiero. No eres un juguete sexual que quiera usar cuando tengo ganas de follar. Y aunque me haya dolido que me hayas rechazado no te quiero usar para esto. No si tú no tienes ganas. No eres una puta -le dije serio.

 **Bill:** No me estás usando para nada. Yo quiero hacer esto. -protesté. ¿Por qué no podía dejarme hacerle pasar un buen rato? Y encima me llamaba puta...

 **Tom:** De puta madre. ¿Se puede saber qué he dicho para que te ofendas? Te he dicho que no te quiero utilizar si tu no tienes ganas. No veo qué hay de ofensivo en eso.

 **Bill:** ¡No me he ofendido! -suspiré.- Mira, vamos a la habitación. A lo mejor Anna ya está despierta.

 **Tom:** Será lo mejor -fuimos al cuarto y estaba el médico hablando- No le va a poder dar el pecho. La niña está completamente sana, pero ha nacido muy pronto y la madre no tiene leche... -no lo entendía.

-¿Y eso es muy malo? -pregunté. Realmente lo ignoraba.

 **Bill:** En realidad, no. Solo implica que la niña deberá tomar biberones desde el principio, y tendrán que comprar una leche en polvo en la farmacia. -explicó el doctor y suspiré aliviado.

 **Tom:** Menos mal -suspiré- ¿Cuándo nos podremos ir? -Lo normal sería que tanto la madre como la hija pasaran aquí la noche por precaución. No se preocupen, es rutinario, están perfectamente -asentí.

 **Bill:** El doctor se fue al poco rato. Vino una enfermera con un biberón.- ¿Puedo dárselo yo? -pregunté sonrojado. La enfermera asintió y me acerqué a la cuna. La niña dormía, y dudé. - Despiértala sin miedo. Tiene que comer. -asentí y la moví un poquito. Protestó un poco, pero no lloró. La cogí en brazos y le puse la tetilla del biberón en la boca.

 **Tom:** Me reí al verla- Seguro que tú de bebé eras igual -dije al ver que se quejaba de que le despertaran y comía medio dormida.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No sé... Pero aun así está preciosa.

 **Tom:** ¿Me dejas un rato? Yo también quiero darle de comer -hizo un puchero.

 **Bill:** No quería, pero al final le quité el biberón (lo que hizo que protestara) y le di el bebé a Tom. La cogió con cuidado y empezó a darle de comer.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dándole de comer hasta que se acabó el biberón. Cuando no quedaba leche seguía chupando para que saliera más y al ver que no salía se echó a llorar. La empecé a acunar con cuidado- Creo que tiene más hambre.

 **Bill:** Voy a por otro biberón. -salí en busca de la enfermera de antes.

 **Tom:** Sssh -le acuné hasta que Bill llegó.

 **Bill:** Llegué con otro biberón y se lo tendí a Tom. Quería darle otra vez de comer, pero Tom estaba tan contento... Que me quedé con las ganas.

 **Tom:** Al final se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

 **Bill:** La dejamos otra vez en la cunita (boca abajo, por orden del doctor) y nos dedicamos a mirarla como bobos. Anna tenía una expresión demasiado pensativa.- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté.

 **Tom:** Anna pareció salir de su ensoñación- ¿Que si estás bien?

 **Bill:** Sí... Solo estaba pensando. No pasa nada. 

-¿Segura? -me preocupé.

 **Tom:** Asintió- Que sí, que no te rayes -me apoyé en la otra cama.

 **Bill:** Asentí y di un besito a Tom.- Voy a por unas patatas, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí y se fue. Estaban todos entrando por turnos embobados mirando a la niña y flipados de mi delicadeza. No había vuelto a hablar con Bill del tema pero tampoco se me había acercado en busca ni siquiera de mimos...

 **Bill:** Pasé toda la tarde molestando a una enfermera. Al final, conseguí que me dijera dónde y cómo preparar los biberones. Volví al cuarto y vi que solo estaban Tom y Anna. Me senté al lado de mi marido.- Hola, amor... -no me dijo nada.- Tom... ¿estás bien? -me preocupé.

 **Tom:** Asentí y le pasé el brazo por encima. Para cinco minutos en los que me hacía caso había que aprovechar.

 **Bill:** Eh... -se giró para mirarme y le besé con dulzura.- Siento no haberte hecho caso, pero estaba intentando que nos dejaran acceder a los biberones cuando quisiéramos.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Da igual -bostecé- A ver si nos dejan irnos a casa.

 **Bill:** Sería mejor que Anna se quedara... Por la herida, más que nada. -me jodía chafarle, pero era cierto que tenía que quedarse.

 **Tom:** ¿Pero no estaba ya bien? -pregunté confuso.

 **Bill:** Está bien para haber dado a luz de forma natural y sin epidural. -expliqué.- Hasta pasado mañana, ni siquiera andará bien del todo. Date cuenta de que la niña no es un garbanzo precisamente.

 **Tom:** Yo no entiendo de estas cosas -dije frustrado.

 **Bill:** Me reí y le besé. - Yo entiendo muy poco, pero iremos aprendiendo juntos.

 **Tom:** ¿Y como puede dormir? Imagínate cagar un bebe -me estremecí con una mueca de horror.

 **Bill:** No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.- Ya no va a tener más bebés. A no ser que quiera tener uno con Patrick... Pero lo veo poco probable.

 **Tom:** Yo si fuera tía, te digo yo que antes adopto.

 **Bill:** Yo no. Tiene que ser maravilloso... Siempre que quieras al bebé, claro. -dije al pensar en Anna y Sara.

 **Tom:** Me estremecí- Si es que no cabía. Es que joder, imaginate un gato gordo intentando pasar por un agujero por donde no cabe un gato gordo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- No sé, Tom... El cuerpo de las mujeres está preparado para esto. Posiblemente nunca lo entendamos.

 **Tom:** Tampoco quiero entenderlo... Ya te he dicho que si fuera tía adoptaba y me ligaba las trompas -se rió.

 **Bill:** Se nota que Anna y tú sois hermanos... -apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.- Oye... ¿sigue en pie lo de ir al baño? -le pregunté en un susurro.

 **Tom:** ¿Te apetece? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Si no, no te estaría preguntando. -sonreí y le besé de forma guarra. Ahora que estaba tranquilo, tenía ganas. Y encima la niña tardaría unas dos horas en despertarse de nuevo... Era el momento ideal.

 **Tom:** Le agarré del culo apretándole a mi- Vamos, que no sabes las ganas que te tengo.

 **Bill:** Me reí bajito y fuimos al baño más cercano. Nos encerré con el cerrojo y le saqué la camiseta. Me relamí al ver sus abdominales.

 **Tom:** Le tomé del mentón y empecé a besarle muy guarro con ansia hasta que le quité la camiseta.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y metí las manos por dentro del pantalón, sobando su polla dura.

 **Tom:** Me deshice de lo que nos quedaba de ropa y le hice chupar mis dedos.

 **Bill:** Los lamí llenándole bien la mano de saliva y sin dejar de masturbarle.

 **Tom:** Cuando la saliva chorreaba por mis dedos, le metí dos dedos a lo bestia para prepararle.

 **Bill:** Aaaaah.... Joder... -solté su polla y puse las manos en la pared, dejando que hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que quisiera.

 **Tom:** Cuando estuvo listo, le penetré con fuerza y le tapé la boca con la mano para que no se le oyera.

 **Bill:** Jadeé contra su mano y puse el culo más en pompa. Me estaba volviendo loco.

 **Tom:** Le llevé la mano a la polla y empecé a masturbar.

 **Bill:** Mordí un poco su mano para no gritar y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Iba a correrme...

 **Tom:** Me mordí el labio para no gritar y me corrí.

 **Bill:** Sentí su semen en mi interior y no pude más. Exploté en su mano con un jadeo.

 **Tom:** Le besé el cuello y me lamí la mano. Bill gimió. Le pegué un azote y salí de él.

 **Bill:** Jadeé cuando salió de mí y me quedé un poco apoyado contra la pared.

 **Tom:** Cogí papel para limpiarnos y le recoloqué la ropa mientras jadeaba apoyado en la pared.

 **Bill:** Estuve a punto de decirle algo como que había merecido la pena esperar, pero al final me callé y esperé que se vistiera para ir a ver a Anna y Sara.

 **Tom:** Le abracé y salimos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos al cuarto y estuvimos mirando a la niña mientras dormía.- El próximo biberón se lo doy yo, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** Asentí y bostecé muerto de sueño.

 **Bill:** Duerme un rato, anda... -le besé.

 **Tom:** Si duermes conmigo.

 **Bill:** Suspiré pero al final le hice caso. Nos tumbamos en la camilla en la que habían puesto a Tom por la mañana.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Le besé y me dormí.

 **Bill:** Me dormí yo también, aunque no duró mucho porque la niña se despertó llorando. La cogí en brazos para calmarla y fui a donde se hacían los biberones. Fui todo el rato susurrando palabras dulces, a ver si así no protestaba tanto. Cuando tuve todo listo, volví a la habitación y le di de comer. Estaba tan linda...

 **Tom:** Me desperté al no notar a Bill y le vi entrar con un biberón. Me quedé mirándoles.

 **Bill:** Se lo tomó bastante deprisa y por suerte, no pidió más. Le hice echar el aire y luego la arrullé para que se durmiera.

 **Tom:** Bill volvió a echarse conmigo. La niña no se volvió a despertar en toda la noche. Me desperté por la mañana con dolor de cuello por la mierda de la camilla.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir movimiento y vi a Tom quejarse por el cuello.- ¿Te doy un masaje? -pregunté en un susurro y le abracé por la espalda.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Odio los hospitales.

 **Bill:** Saqué una crema hidratante del bolso para ayudarme y empecé a masajear.- Yo no mucho. Hoy estamos aquí por un buen motivo... Eso ha hecho que mi idea de los hospitales mejore.

 **Tom:** Yo estoy deseando irnos a casa.

-Y yo también -dijo Anna bostezando- Pero me estoy planteando ligarme antes las trompas.

 **Bill:** Me reí al recordar que Tom dijo que haría eso si fuera mujer.

 **Tom:** Y me debéis una liposupción que me he quedado gordísima por el embarazo y quitarme las varices y las estrías.

 **Bill:** Adelgazarás dentro de poco. Me dijo el médico que en un par de semanas estarías como siempre. -repliqué.

 **Tom:** No, como siempre no. Parezco un balón deshinchado -se quejó.

 **Bill:** Tienen que pasar los días. Si te haces la lipo, cuando tu cuerpo elimine de forma natural el supuesto sobrepeso, te quedarás tísica. Como un esqueleto andante.

 **Tom:** Pues ya ves tú que problema. Así me puedo cebar a comer -reconozco que yo pensé lo mismo, pero no dije nada por la mirada que le echó Bill.

 **Bill:** Mira, haz lo que te salga del coño. Cuando te ingresen porque estarás casi anoréxica, no nos culpes a nosotros. -justo en ese momento Sara despertó y empezó a quejarse. La cogí para que llorara menos.- Voy a por su comida.

 **Tom:** Déjamela mientras -la acuné en brazos y cuando Bill salió hablé- Enana, si a final de verano no has adelgazado, yo te pago lo que haga falta -asintió frustrada- Joder, que me saquen ya de aquí -dijo frustrada. Justo entró el médico para darle el alta.

 **Bill:** Volví con el biberón y les vi recogiendo. No dije nada, solo me acerqué a Tom y se lo di para que se lo diera él.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y empecé a dárselo. Bill se quedó embobado mirándome.

 **Bill:** Estuve mirándoles hasta que la niña terminó de comer. Tom le hizo echar el aire y luego la acomodamos en una sillita para coches. Protestó un poco, pero no podíamos tenerla siempre en brazos.

 **Tom:** La montamos en el coche y llegamos a casa. Estaban todos esperándonos ahí- Chicos, esta semana hay que quedar a beber para celebrarlo -dijo Georg y yo le choque la mano pero al ver la cara de Bill dije- Bueno, ya veremos...

 **Bill:** Llevé las cosas al cuarto y dejé a la niña durmiendo. Cogí el walkie y fui al salón.

 **Tom:** Mientras Bill dejaba las cosas yo había hecho la comida para todos. Le serví el plato y tiré de él para que se sentara encima mío.

 **Bill:** Me senté en sus piernas y le besé la sien. Empecé a comer y le di una mano a Tom.- Está delicioso... Eres el mejor cocinero del mundo. -¿Se notaría mucho que estaba moñas y necesitado de mimos?

 **Tom:** Si quieres mimos dilo, no hace falta que mientas ni que me hagas la pelota -dije de coña y se puso rojisimo.

 **Bill:** No te mentía, idiota. -justo terminé de comer y me levanté a recoger los platos.

 **Tom:** Deja, ya recojo yo -me levanté. Yo también había acabado de comer.

 **Bill:** Entre los dos. -dije llevando la mitad de los platos a la cocina. Los metí al lavavajillas.

 **Tom:** Cabrones, no ayudéis -dije acabando de meter los platos al lavavajillas. Cogí a Bill en brazos y lo llevé al salón.

 **Bill:** Sonreí muy rojo y me acurruqué en sus brazos. Estaba bastante cansado.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres dormir? -le pregunté acariciándole.

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza. Estaba cansado, pero quería pasar tiempo con él.

 **Tom:** Nos tapé con una manta y le besé.

 **Bill:** Vaya par de moñas.- Qué gilipollas eres, Georg. -Me hice una bolita y le di un toquecito en el hombro a Tom. Cuando me miró volví a besarle, pero con mucha lentitud y dulzura.

 **Tom:** Vuélveme a llamar moñas y te dejo la cara que no te va a reconocer ni Gustav -le dije cuando se separó Bill y le volví a besar.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso y le agarré de la camiseta para pegarle más a mí. Los demás no lo vieron porque la manta nos tapaba bastante.

 **Tom:** ¿Te encuentras bien, princesa? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Abrázame fuerte. Quiero mimos. -le susurré al oído.

 **Tom:** Le abracé con fuerza y le besé el cuello mientras él se acurrucaba en mi.

 **Bill:** Estaba quedándome dormido en su pecho cuando de repente se oyó a Sara llorando por el walkie.

 **Tom:** Quédate aquí, que ya voy yo -le dije viendo que se estaba quedando dormido, le dejé en el sofá y me levanté.

 **Bill:** Esperaba que volviera pronto, pero me quedé sopa en el sofá antes.

 **Tom:** Le cambié el pañal, di de comer y le saqué los gases. Jugué un rato con ella hasta que se quedó dormida. No sé si era normal, pero esta niña dormía tanto como el padre o más. La dejé en la cuna y me bajé con Bill otra vez.

 **Bill:** Me desperté al sentir peso a mi lado en el sofá y vi a Tom.- Hola, amor... ¿está bien? ¿Se ha comido todo?

 **Tom:** Sí, solo come, duerme y caga. No hace otra cosa -se rió.

 **Bill:** Es un bebé. No hace gran cosa. Espera a que crezca... No querrás que salga de casa. -aseguré.

 **Tom:** Negué- Pensaba que daría más trabajo. Lo de caga y duerme era casi por decir. Duerme y duerme.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Pero porque aún es chiquita. Cuando crezca dormirá menos.

 **Tom:** Eso espero. Y no llora casi -me sorprendí.

 **Bill:** Hay niños que no suelen llorar. Yo era así. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** ¡Sabía que erais iguales! -dije triunfal- Y sabía que tú eras de esos.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Es mi hija, normal que se parezca a mí. -le besé.

 **Tom:** ¿Sabes? Estoy contento de que sea tu hija biológica y no la mía. Me gusta que sea como tú.

 **Bill:** Pues a mí me encantaría un hijo tuyo. -no me gustó del todo su comentario.

 **Tom:** A mi no. Yo soy un cabrón. Me gusta que nuestra hija se parezca a ti. No se me ocurre nadie mejor.

 **Bill:** Pero seguro que de bebé fuiste genial. -insistí.- Y me encanta cómo eres. No me gustaría estar con nadie más, y menos aún, tener un hijo.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros y le besé.

 **Bill:** Le seguí el beso pero tuve que separarme por un puto bostezo.

 **Tom:** ¿Vamos a dormir? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Yo sí... Tú quédate si quieres, ¿vale? -me levanté y me estiré.

 **Tom:** Voy contigo -le seguí.

 **Bill:** Le di la mano y fuimos a la cama. Estaba tan cansado, que no me puse el pijama. Me quedé en calzoncillos y me tapé.

 **Tom:** Me gusta que duermas así -dije acostándome también en gayumbos- Pero no me hago responsable de si te violo esta noche.

 **Bill:** Pues si me violas... Puede que yo haga lo mismo contigo. -le abracé muy fuerte.

 **Tom:** Es un riego que estoy dispuesto a correr -bostezó acurrucándose en mi pecho.

 **Bill:** Pues duérmete... Y luego ya te violo. -le besé el pecho y me quedé dormido.

 **Tom:** Me quedé dormido al rato. Me desperté al oír llorar a la niña. Bill estaba tan cansado que ni se enteró, así que fui a atenderla. La dejé dormida y me tumbé abrazando a Bill. Me levanté por la mañana y Bill seguía durmiendo. Me relamí y le quité los gayumbos. Me llené los dedos de lubricante y le metí un dedo.

 **Bill:** Sentí algo entrar en mi cuerpo y me desperté sobresaltado. Al girarme, vi a Tom con cara de vicioso y no pude evitar empalmarme.- Sigue... No te quedes quieto...

 **Tom:** Le seguí dilatando con Bill retorciéndose y yo con un empalme de la hostia.

 **Bill:** Se tumbó encima de mí y siguió jugando con sus dedos en mi interior. Pasamos un rato toqueteándonos y besando cada parte del cuerpo contrario que pillábamos. Me besó con ansias y cuando estaba a punto de penetrarme, la niña se echó a llorar.- No jodas...

 **Tom:** Más te vale esperarme con el culo bien abierto porque de mi no te libras tan fácilmente -le guiñé el ojo y me limpié la mano. Me levanté a atender a la niña. Me ahorré el comentario sobre que había cagado una mierda más grande que ella para que no se le bajara la erección a Bill y tras cambiarla, la dejé en la cuna y me volví dispuesto a empalar a Bill.

 **Bill:** Volvió a tumbarse encima de mí y me besó. Se me había cortado un poco el rollo, pero intenté que no se notara. No quería dejar a Tom con las ganas.

 **Tom:** Me llené la mano de lubricante y le empecé a masturbar. Le tuve que tapar la boca con la otra mano para que no se oyera su grito. Le penetré con fuerza y se revolvió debajo mío con los ojos en blanco de placer.

 **Bill:** Le abracé con fuerza y cuando quitó la mano de mi boca, le besé. Sus labios ahogaban mis gemidos, pero aun así era bastante escandaloso.- Más... Fuerte... -pedí entre besos y sin querer, le clavé las uñas cuando me obedeció.

 **Tom:** Me dejó marcas de sus uñas y heridas por todos los lados y a cambio le llené de mordiscos hasta que besándonos para amortiguar el sonido, reventamos los dos.

 **Bill:** Me quedé agotado después de correrme. Había sido bestial. Tom salió de mí con cuidado y se tumbó junto a mí.

 **Tom:** Nos limpié y nos vestí mientras Bill medio ronroneaba y se dejaba hacer.

 **Bill:** Cuando terminamos le abracé. -¿Y si nos quedamos a vaguear un ratito? -pregunté meloso.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Traemos a Sara?

 **Bill:** Deberíamos dejarla dormir -puso cara de chafado y me dio mucha ternura.

 **Tom:** Le pegué a mi. Me sonó el teléfono. Era Georg.

-Tom, tenemos trabajo. 

-¿Ahora? 

-O esta tarde. Pero hoy -suspiré.

-Ahora te llamo -colgué.

-Princesa. Tengo trabajo -dije con una mueca.

 **Bill:** Ve ahora y pasamos la tarde juntos. -sabía que le gustaba su trabajo, y que ya apenas iba. Quería que se divirtiera un día al menos.

 **Tom:** Si voy ahora, llegaré para comer -le expliqué.

 **Bill:** Anda, vete a trabajar. Yo me quedo con la peque.

 **Tom:** Vale. Luego vuelvo -le besé y me fui con estos. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de ir con estos. Nos metimos en un pelea, acabé con un par de moratones, pero nada grave, y dimos un par de palizas. Volvimos para comer, pero Bill se asustó de los golpes de mi cara.

 **Bill:** Me empeñé en curarle y luego les hice sentarse a la mesa. Sara estaba despierta, pero calladita. Había cogido una cunita plegable que había visto en una tienda, y así tenía a la peque cerca. Intentaba comer, pero me distraía continuamente al ver a la niña con los ojos abiertos y moviendo las manitas.

 **Tom:** Princesa, si no comes te tendré que dar de comer yo... -le puse la mano en la pierna.

 **Bill:** Mírala... -susurré ignorándole.- Princesa, deja de babear ya, ¿no?

 **Tom:** Bill le sacó el dedo del medio y le ignoró- Anda -pinché con el tenedor los macarrones y se los acerqué a la boca divertido.

 **Bill:** Abrí la boca, pero no por Tom. Sara acababa de moverse y por un momento, casi pareció que me había mirado fijamente...

 **Tom:** Le metí el tenedor a la boca despollado y saltó sobresaltado.

 **Bill:** Conseguí no escupir la comida por los pelos. Miré fatal a Tom (que seguía despollado) y le quité el tenedor con mala hostia. Me levanté y me senté en otra silla a terminar de comer.

 **Tom:** Me acerqué a él despollado- No te enfades...

 **Bill:** Déjame. -le aparté de mí y terminé de comer.- Ya te he hecho caso. Siéntate y come. -me levanté y cogí mi plato para ir a la cocina.

 **Tom:** Me aguanté la risa y empecé a comer.

 **Bill:** Cogí a la niña y la cuna y me fui al sofá con ella. Me había cabreado mucho con Tom.

 **Tom:** Princesa, va no te enfades -me senté a su lado.

 **Bill:** Déjame. Casi me ahogas solo por hacer la puta gracia. -Sara empezó a protestar y la cogí en brazos para que se callara.

 **Tom:** No es para tanto, solo era una broma -me ignoró- Tu indiferencia me duele más que mis moratones y heridas -dije para ablandarle.

 **Bill:** Me pareció adorable eso que dijo, pero no respondí. Me encantaba hacerme de rogar...

 **Tom:** Venga... Hazme caso -la niña se reía mientras Bill le acunaba.

 **Bill:** Estoy cuidando a la niña. A ti te hago caso luego. -dije sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Pero yo también necesito mimos y cuidados. Que me han pegado -me quejé. En realidad me daba igual que me hubieran pegado.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y dejé a la niña en la cuna. Por suerte no se quejó mucho antes de dormirse.- Anda, ven... -le abracé.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y me acerqué a él triunfal.

 **Bill:** ¿Contento, mocosillo celoso? -pregunté achuchándole.

 **Tom:** Mucho -asentí y se rió- Necesito mucha atención.

 **Bill:** Eres peor que un niño pequeño. -me "quejé".

 **Tom:** Es que me han pegado. Me duele -me quejé pero era mentira. A ver, me dolía, pero me daba igual.

 **Bill:** Pues espera. -me levanté para ir a por el botiquín.

 **Tom:** Joder yo no quería que me curara, quería darle pena y que me mimara.

 **Bill:** Le vi poner mala cara y me olvidé del botiquín.- ¿Estás bien? -le acaricié preocupado.

 **Tom:** Yo quería darte pena y que me mimaras, no que fueras a por el botiquín. Soy caprichoso -se rió y volvió.

 **Bill:** No vuelvas a hacer eso. Me asustas. -me senté a horcajadas en sus piernas y le besé.

 **Tom:** Es que cuando finjo que me duele, me atiendes -le expliqué al separarnos.

 **Bill:** Con que me pidas mimos, vale. No vuelvas a asustarme así. -le "regañé".

 **Tom:** No es mi estilo, princesa -dije fingiendo chulería y besándole el cuello para que no me echara la bronca.

 **Bill:** Rodé los ojos y le abracé muy fuerte.- Eres tonto.

 **Tom:** Pues tú eres precioso -se puso rojo.

 **Bill:** Iba a decirle que era mentira, pero me callé y le besé.

 **Tom:** Estuvimos todo el día mimando a la niña, pero a mitad de tarde, Bill se durmió. Subí a Bill y a Sara al cuarto y les dejé dormir. Me quedé en la cama velando por Bill. No quería que se despertara y no me viera. Había traído al cuarto lo justo para poder dar de comer a Sara.

 **Bill:** Me desperté asustado y vi a Tom vigilándome.- Amor... ¿no has cenado?

 **Tom:** Negué- Ya cenaré, no te preocupes.

 **Bill:** Le sonó la tripa y me sentí fatal.- Anda, ve a cenar. Yo te espero.

 **Tom:** Le di un beso y me pillé lo primero que vi por la cocina.

 **Bill:** Me acurruqué cuando se fue y me giré hacia Sara. El mal presentimiento había vuelto y me daba pánico que pudiera pasarle algo a mi niña. No le dije nada a Tom para que no se burlara de mi.

 **Tom:** Cené rápido y me fui a dormir con Bill. Le vi preocupado- ¿Qué te pasa? -me senté a su lado.

 **Bill:** Nada.... Solo pensaba. -dije intentando sonreír. No quería que me tomara por paranoico.

 **Tom:** ¿En qué pensabas? Se te nota muy asustado.

 **Bill:** No es nada... -me incorporé y le besé.- ¿Dormimos? Estoy agotado.

 **Tom:** Si no me lo quieres contar, no lo hagas, pero sabes que puedes ¿no? -le dije tumbándome.

 **Bill:** Le abracé y escondí la cara en su pecho.- Tengo miedo. El presentimiento ese asqueroso ha vuelto, y estoy muy asustado. -suspiré.- Si pasara algo, tú puedes cuidarte muy bien, y yo me defiendo... Pero ya no estamos solos. No quiero que le pase nada a mi niña... -me callé para no llorar.

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres... -joder si me costaba decir esto- que nos mudemos a un buen barrio?

 **Bill:** Negué con la cabeza.- Me gusta vivir aquí. Además, esta casa es segura.

 **Tom:** Entonces no te preocupes por nada. Nosotros la protegemos. No le va a pasar nada, ya lo verás.

 **Bill:** Tengo miedo. -repetí. A pesar de que Tom tenía razón y yo lo sabía, la sensación no desaparecía.

 **Tom:** Princesa, tranquilo. -Le quité la camiseta- Túmbate -me senté a horcajadas en su culo y empecé a masajear- Mira, tenías un mal presentimiento desde que sabes que Sara iba a nacer. Y eso es porque tienes miedo de que le pase algo. Pero no tienes porqué preocuparte. -dije masajeándole- ¿Confías en mi, verdad? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** ¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo? -susurré. Me estaba calmando bastante con el masaje.

 **Tom:** Pues confía en mi cuando te digo que no va a pasar nada -le besé el cuello y seguí con el masaje. Me eché lubricante de masaje para seguir con el masaje.

 **Bill:** Suspiré muerto de gusto.- Para... No quiero dormir todavía.

 **Tom:** ¿Estás al menos calmado? -le empecé a limpiar la espalda- ¿Vas a confiar en mi cuando te digo que no pasa nada?

 **Bill:** Sí... Claro que confiaré en ti. -dije seguro de ello.

 **Tom:** Le apreté contra mi- Pues no te preocupes.

 **Bill:** Haré todo lo posible... -le besé.- ¿Dormimos?

 **Tom:** Asentí- Buenas noches, princesa. Por cierto. Anna me ha amenazado con cortarnos los huevos si no nos vamos de fiesta con ella este finde. Dice que lleva nueve meses sin probar el alcohol y que tiene el coño como la boca del metro, así que este finde se va a ir a un bar nuevo del que le han hablado y que como no -bostecé- vayamos con ella, eso que nos arranca los cojones -le dije medio dormido.

 **Bill:** Pues ve tú... Yo no tengo ganas de fiesta... -dije también medio dormido.

 **Tom:** Hice una mueca- Ya... veremos -no recuerdo si me llegó a responder porque me dormí.

 **Bill:** Me desperté por una pesadilla horrible. Notaba algo caliente en la cara y descubrí que estaba llorando. Miré la cuna y vi a la niña durmiendo con calma. Me relajé un poco, pero cuando me giré y no vi a Tom... Me dio algo. Salí al pasillo. -¿¡Tom!?

 **Tom:** Tiré de la cadena y salí del baño- Tranquilo, princesa. Estaba meando. Ahora iba otra vez a la cama -le dije al verle tan alterado.

 **Bill:** Le abracé muy fuerte.- Tenía muchísimo miedo. -dije sin dejar de llorar ni de temblar. Fuimos hasta el cuarto.

 **Tom:** Joder, para tres minutos que salgo, justo te despiertas. Anda calma -le apreté entre mis brazos.

 **Bill:** Nos metimos en la cama. Yo seguía muy nervioso, pero no lloraba al menos ya.- Se la habían llevado... Y no sabíamos quién. Y querían... -me tapé la cara con las manos y sollocé.- Querían cambiarte por ella... Era horrible.

 **Tom:** Tranquilo, nadie se la va a llevar ni me van a cambiar por ella ni nada. Tranquilo... -le acaricié.

 **Bill:** Te juro que me quería morir... No puedo elegir entre ninguno de vosotros. -le besé. Necesitaba mimos.

 **Tom:** Shhhh. Te voy a hacer el amor -le susurré.

 **Bill:** Le miré con los ojos aguados y justo me besó. Me abrazó y se fue moviendo lentamente hasta quedar tumbado encima de mí.

 **Tom:** Le quité la ropa con cuidado, acariciando por donde pillaba.

 **Bill:** Me dejé hacer, llorando cada vez menos y relajándome más. Cuando me había desnudado, me relajé del todo.

 **Tom:** Cuando ambos estábamos desnudos le besé intensamente y le empecé a preparar.

 **Bill:** Gemí bajito contra sus labios y me dejé hacer, disfrutando de lo que Tom me hacía.

 **Tom:** Cuando le noté preparado, le penetré con firmeza besando su cuello.

 **Bill:** Gemí y le abracé. Se movía con fuerza pero despacio, y me volvía loco.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a masturbar hasta que nos corrimos con gritos ahogados.

 **Bill:** Me quedé abrazado a él. No quería soltarle.- Te quiero...

 **Tom:** Y yo... -le acaricié- Vamos a desayunar.

 **Bill:** No tengo hambre... -dije en voz baja.

 **Tom:** Pues a la mierda el desayuno. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

 **Bill:** Dormir... -cerré los ojos pero justo se despertó la niña.

 **Tom:** Ya voy yo. Tranquilo -me levanté y la cogí en brazos.

 **Bill:** ¿Cuando termines te tumbas un poquito conmigo? -pregunté y me mordí el labio.

 **Tom:** Mmm... Ya veremos, princesa -me hice el difícil.

 **Bill:** Vale... -se me escapó un puchero y me tapé hasta la cabeza.

 **Tom:** Me reí- Era broma -me puse a cambiarla, a darle de comer y todo y la dejé en la cuna. Me tumbé en la cama con Bill.

 **Bill:** Le besé.- Gracias... -realmente necesitaba que se quedase a mi lado.

 **Tom:** No las des, princesa. Sabes que si me lo pides, me quedo siempre.

 **Bill:** Siempre las doy, ya lo sabes. -respondí besándole la frente.

 **Tom:** Bueno, como quieras -le dije besándole en la boca.

 **Bill:** Suspiré y me acurruqué entre sus brazos. Entonces recordé algo.- ¿Qué me dijiste anoche de Anna?

 **Tom:** Que quería que nos fuéramos esta noche de fiesta con ella.

 **Bill:** Asentí. No tenía muchas ganas...- A ti te apetece ir, ¿verdad?.

 **Tom:** Asentí- Me apetece muchísimo. Además han abierto una nueva discoteca y dicen que está muy bien.

 **Bill:** Pues vamos... -sonreí un poquito. Si él quería, no iba a hacerle quedarse en casa.

 **Tom:** Sonreí- Genial -le abracé y le besé. Pasamos el día haciendo el vago hasta que llegó la hora de irnos. Bill había desaparecido para prepararse hacía un rato y estábamos cenando y esperándole para que cenara e irnos. Dejamos a la niña con Mariah, que nos dijo que no se nos ocurriera ir a por ella hasta mañana por la tarde. Cuando al fin nos fuimos a la discoteca nueva, me empecé a mosquear al ver una bandera gay colgada, pero no dije nada. Entramos a pedir y Bill se puso a bailarme. Me relamí. Pasó el rato y se fue un momento al baño. Vi a lo lejos cómo le pegaba un puñetazo a un tío que le tocó el culo y me empecé a mosquear (no con Bill, evidentemente) Como un tío me entrara, la íbamos a tener aquí gorda.

 **Bill:** Volví del baño bastante cabreado.- La próxima vez vienes conmigo. -le dije a Tom con mala cara. Vi a un tío que me miraba mucho y le comí la boca a mi marido.

 **Tom:** No te suelto ni de coña -le respondí abrazándole con posesividad. Pero de repente pasó un tío y me agarró el culo de una manera descaradísima, que encima perdía tanto aceite que me iba a resbalar. Me giré, le pegué dos puñetazos en la boca y en la tripa y le grité- Lejos de mi culo, maricón.

 **Bill:** Todo el mundo se quedó pilladísimo, excepto Anna y yo. Lo veíamos venir. Agarré a Tom del brazo.- Cálmate...

 **Tom:** Empezó el muy gilipollas a gritarme homófobo y se empezaron a ponerme un puñado de gilipollas chulos. Y Anna y Bill me estaban sujetando- Me cago en Dios, homófobo ni mierdas, que el comepollas este que me voy a resbalar del aceite que pierde me ha tocado el culo -grité como loco.

 **Bill:** ¡TOM TRÜMPER! -Chillé para que me hiciera caso. Su mirada me amedrentó, pero no dejé que lo notara.- Nos vamos. YA.

 **Tom:** Cuando oyeron a Bill gritar mi nombre, se quedaron callados de golpe. Me aguanté las ganas de reventar a varios mongolos y le seguí abriéndome paso a empujones- No vuelvo a este sitio -dije al salir. Georg y Gustav estaban despolladísimos.

 **Bill:** Estaba muy cabreado. Con los tíos del bar, con Anna por no decirnos nada, con los chicos por reírse... Ni Tom se libraba. Me subí al coche y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

 **Tom:** Estaba callado. Como nadie me dijo nada, aparqué en la discoteca de los bajos.

 **Bill:** Miré la discoteca con mala cara. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese sitio... Pero por lo visto Tom quería fiesta...

 **Tom:** ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otro lado? -pregunté más calmado al ver la mueca de disgusto de Bill.

 **Bill:** Negué. //Hazlo por Tom...//- Vamos dentro, venga.

 **Tom:** ¿Seguro? -no respondió pero me tiró del brazo. Nos bajamos todos y entramos. Fui a pedir a la barra fijándome bien en lo que echaban a los vasos y le traje un vaso a Bill. Le abracé por la espalda- ¿Bailamos?

 **Bill:** Me encogí de hombros.- Si quieres...

 **Tom:** Pues báilame como antes -le dije en tono guarro y le besé el cuello.

 **Bill:** Asentí y di un trago muy largo a mi copa. Me animé y empecé a bailar con Tom.

 **Tom:** Los chicos estaban liándose y Anna bailaba con Patrick. Bill pareció animarse y se puso más mimoso. Imaginaba que al día siguiente no me iba a librar de la bronca, pero al menos pasárnoslo bien hoy.

 **Bill:** Le besé. Iba ya un poco pedo, pero no se notaba casi.- ¿Nos vamos al coche? Un momento solo.

 **Tom:** Me relamí- Vamos -dije besándole el cuello. Dejamos los cubatas en cualquier lado y fuimos hasta ahí comiéndonos mutuamente.

 **Bill:** Tom... Quiero follar. -dije muy serio. Estaba muerto de ganas por hacerlo con él.

 **Tom:** Le comí la boca y le empujé dentro del asiento de atrás subiéndome encima de él.

 **Bill:** Tom, fóllame fuerte o me enfado y me voy a casa. -exigí. Se me estaba subiendo el alcohol a la cabeza...

 **Tom:** Me reí- Vale, fiera -le mordí y prácticamente le arranqué la ropa y me la arranqué a mi. Hacía muchísimo que no me ponía bestia y Bill parecía no tener nada en contra. Le metí y saqué mis dedos de la boca de manera algo bestia y le empecé a preparar (eso sí lo hice con cuidado para no reventarle). Bill me dejó la espalda más llena de arañazos que nunca y yo no dejaba de morderle. Le succioné el labio cuando le penetré como un bestia, mientras Bill gritaba sin importarle que estuviéramos en un coche. Le acabé haciendo sangre en el labio. Le apreté entre mis brazos dejando marca y mordí y lamí por donde pillaba dejando heridas y moratones a mi paso.

 **Bill:** Me sangraba el labio, pero me daba igual. Tom estaba follándome justo como quería, y yo no paraba de gritar y pedir que lo hiciera más fuerte.

 **Tom:** Le masturbé con fuerza y con un berrido animal, reventamos los dos. Me quedé un rato jadeando encima de Bill. Le había dejado que parecía que le había dado una paliza. Entonces, me entró la cordura- Princesa, ¿estás bien? -dije preocupado.

 **Bill:** Estoy de puta madre. Has hecho justo lo que yo quería. -dije sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Suspiré y le besé- En ese caso... Ha sido la hostia -sonreí sobrio. Con el polvo se me había pasado la borrachera.

 **Bill:** Me estiré debajo de él y empecé a buscar mi ropa.- ¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa?

 **Tom:** Miré el maletero y vi que afortunadamente la única ropa rasgada era parte de la mía. Se la tendí- Tengo un problema...

 **Bill:** ¿Vamos a casa y te cambias? -pregunté después de pensar un ratito.

 **Tom:** ¿Vas bien para conducir? -pregunté.

 **Bill:** Asentí.- Se me ha pasado todo al follar.

 **Tom:** Vale, pues vamos a casa y así te curo. No me gustan nada las marcas.

 **Bill:** No te preocupes. No duelen. -dije para que se calmara.

 **Tom:** Aun así -arrancó y empezamos a ir hacia casa. Me preguntaba cómo tenía yo la espalda. Porque la verdad es que escocía.

 **Bill:** Llegamos bastante deprisa a casa.- Ven, que te miro la espalda. -sabía que le había clavado las uñas, y me daba miedo haberle hecho demasiado daño...

 **Tom:** Cogí algo de ropa y me dejé curar. Vi la cara de Bill- ¿Tan mal está?

 **Bill:** Tienes toda la espalda llena de marcas. -se me escaparon varias lágrimas.

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- No es para tanto -eché la mano hacia atrás para acariciarle y que se calmara.

 **Bill:** Porque no lo estás viendo... -susurré horrorizado.

 **Tom:** A ver, echa foto -le sacó una foto y me la enseñó. Con razón escocia. Tenía toda la espalda llena de marcas rojo fosforito- Sigue sin parecerme para tanto. Relájate. Solo son arañazos -no mentía- Me curas, me visto y solucionado.

 **Bill:** Asentí sin dejar de llorar y le curé.- Ve a vestirte en lo que me curo, anda. -Aún no había dejado de llorar.

 **Tom:** No llores más. Estoy perfectamente. Y no te preocupes que con lo que bebamos ahora, nos desinfectamos -al menos se le escapó una risilla.

 **Bill:** Ve a cambiarte, va... Que se van a dar cuenta de que no estamos. -me miré al espejo y empecé a curarme.

 **Tom:** Me vestí rápido y le terminé de curar. Se tuvo que desnudar y volver a vestir- Si estás peor que yo...

 **Bill:** Estoy bien... Además de que no duele, solo se me ve la herida del labio y un chupetón...

 **Tom:** Pues la herida del labio tiene toda pinta de puñetazo -le dije tomándole del mentón para examinar la herida. No se lo esperaba, pero le besé con cariño.

 **Bill:** Correspondí al beso y le abracé.- No te preocupes, en serio... Yo quería que lo hicieras así.

 **Tom:** Ya conocemos tu faceta masoca, princesa -bromeé sin malicia.

 **Bill:** Por eso te digo que no pasa nada. Volvamos a la discoteca, anda.

 **Tom:** Vamos, anda -llegamos al bar y fui a pedir otro cubata. Cuando llegué me dijo Anna- Pero si tú ibas con otra ropa...

 **Bill:** No... -dije yo en seguida.- Iba así. ¿Verdad?

 **Tom:** Me miró raro pero lo dejó pasar- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio? Parece un puñetazo ¿Y el chupetón? -le dijo a Bill.

 **Bill:** Lo del labio ha sido una hostia contra una farola. -expliqué.- Y el chupetón... ¿no es obvio? -alcé la ceja.

 **Tom:** Se empezó a reír- Solo tú te das semejantes hostias. Ten más cuidado -y se fue con Patrick.

 **Bill:** Suspiré aliviado y abracé a Tom.- ¿Nos emborrachamos y bailamos?

 **Tom:** Obviamente... Si me perreas como tú sabes -le dije con vicio y se rió.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto, amor... -le besé y volvimos a beber.

 **Tom:** Me puse a bailar con él y empezamos a beber. Nos subió bastante. Cada vez iba subiendo el tono de nuestro baile. Bill estaba perreándome que me estaba poniendo burro perdido y de repente se quedaron Anna y los chicos (los tres) babeando por Bill.

 **Bill:** Me di cuenta de que me miraban mucho y paré. Estaba rojo como un tomate, y me daba cosita mirarles.

 **Tom:** No, pero no pares -nos quejamos.

 **Bill:** Si me miráis, no sigo. -dije avergonzado.

 **Tom:** No miréis, panda de putos -me quejé bastante borracho.

 **Bill:** Me dieron todos la espalda (menos Tom) y le besé. Sin separarme de él, volví a bailar como antes.

 **Tom:** Seguí disfrutando de su baile, pero justo acabó la música. Ya estaba amaneciendo y cerraban la discoteca. Todos íbamos muy borrachos. Ninguno iba en condiciones de conducir- ¿Y ahora qué? -pregunté sobando a Bill con torpeza.

 **Bill:** A pasear hasta casa... -me encogí de hombros.

 **Tom:** Vale -empecé a andar pero de repente estaba en el suelo- Cabrones, no empujéis -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Tom... Te has caído solo. -dije despollado y le ayudé a levantarse.

 **Tom:** Mentira -dije tambaleándome.

 **Bill:** ¿No te fías de mí? -pregunté con un puchero y me aparté de él.

 **Tom:** Si me fío, pero vas borracho y no ves las cosas con claridad -expliqué como si fuera evidente.

 **Bill:** Pero voy mejor que tú... ¿Y si eres tú el que no ve con claridad?

 **Tom:** ¿Yo, borracho? Mentira -me empujó- ¿Pero qué haces? -le devolví el empujón.

 **Bill:** Que te jodan, cabrón. Me largo a casa sin ti. -le di un último empujón y me largué a casa sin mirarle.

 **Tom:** Bill, ¡no te vayas! ¡Que no sé volver! -estaba perdidísimo y los chicos habían desaparecido- ¡Bill! -grité y me caí al suelo.

 **Bill:** Me giré y le vi en el suelo. Salí corriendo y le levanté.- Vamos a casa, anda. Pero ni se te ocurra alejarte de mí ni discutir lo que diga.

 **Tom:** Asentí tambaleándome apoyado en él.

 **Bill:** Fui andando hacia casa con él agarrado a mí. Al llegar, le dejé sentado en la cama y me puse el pijama como pude.- Buenas noches...

 **Tom:** Bill... ¿Follamos? -me daba todo vueltas.

 **Bill:** Mañana... Ahora no creo que me empalme. -estaba agotado. Me dolía negarme, pero es que no iba a poder...

 **Tom:** Jo... -me quedé un rato en silencio- ¿Te hago una mamada? -se empezó a reír.

 **Bill:** Tom... Que no se me levanta. Estoy tan cansado que no me voy a empalmar.

 **Tom:** Jo... ¿Me la haces tú a mi?

 **Bill:** Mañana... Si me meto algo en la boca, vomito. -me acurruqué a su lado.- Anda... Vamos a dormir.

 **Tom:** Jo... Vale -no me había puesto ni el pijama. Estaba con ropa despatarrado y apestando a alcohol.

 **Bill:** Nos quedamos dormidos un poquito después y no me desperté hasta la mañana siguiente, con una resaca bestial. Vi a Tom roncando a mi lado y decidí hacer lo mismo que él.

 **Tom:** Me levanté corriendo para ir a vomitar encontrándome fatal y para variar de mala hostia por la resaca. Qué puto mal cuerpo.

 **Bill:** Le abracé cuando volvió a la cama.- ¿Estás mejor? -yo me encontraba bastante mal, pero por suerte no quería vomitar.

 **Tom:** Agg, mátame -me quejé.

 **Bill:** Abrí el cajón de mi mesilla y saqué dos ibuprofenos que no necesitaban agua.- Tómate esto, amor.

 **Tom:** Gracias -me los tomé y me dejé caer en la cama con estruendo- ¿Tú como estás?

 **Bill:** Bueno... He tenido resacas más llevaderas... -le besé el pelo.

 **Tom:** Le abracé- ¿Nos suicidamos juntos? -dije de coña.

 **Bill:** Mañana. Hoy tengo demasiada resaca... -le besé.- Además hay que recoger a Sara...

 **Tom:** Asentí- Vamos a por ella -me levanté muerto de la pereza.

 **Bill:** Me vestí con un chándal.- Cuando digas, ya estoy listo.

 **Tom:** Olí mi ropa. Apestaba a alcohol- Espera un momento. Como la niña huela esto se va a emborrachar. Voy un momento a la ducha.

 **Bill:** Asentí y me bajé al salón a esperarle. Estaba muerto de sueño, pero me animaba el pensar en ver a mi chiquitina.

 **Tom:** Me duché rápido y en diez minutos ya me había vestido. Bajé abajo con Bill- Vamos.

 **Bill:** Fuimos a casa de Mariah a por la niña. Nos regañó porque hicimos ruido y luego nos ayudó a cargar las cosas en el coche.

 **Tom:** Le di un gran abrazo- Gracias, Mariah -le sonreímos. Desde que los chicos se habían casado, la pobre se sentía sola. Quería hablar muy seriamente con los chicos para que se viniera a vivir o a su casa o a la nuestra- Oye, deberías venir a comer a casa más veces -asintió secándose las lágrimas- Mis niños... Sois ya mayores... Decidme que la podré cuidar más veces -nos pidió.

 **Bill:** Por supuesto que sí.... No tienes ni que preguntarlo. -respondí sonriendo.

 **Tom:** Perdón, estoy ya mayor -dijo dejando de llorar.

-Tú tienes cuerda para rato, mamá -se volvió a emocionar al oírme llamarla así.

 **Bill:** ¡Pero que no llores! -volví a abrazarla.- ¡Y tú no seas tan tierno, coño! -"regañé" a Tom.

 **Tom:** Va, Mariah, no me llores. Vente a comer con nosotros -le dije.

 **Bill:** Nos costó un poco, pero al final conseguimos que se viniera. Preparé una ensalada de pasta y carne para después y lo serví todo. Me puse a comer con la niña en brazos. Estaba despierta y lloraba si la dejaba en la cunita.

 **Tom:** Mariah se empeñó en echarnos una foto. Estaba Bill sentado encima mío con la niña en brazos y yo comiendo y dando de comer a Bill, que tenía las manos ocupadas.

 **Bill:** Nos hizo varias fotos y luego seguimos comiendo con calma. Miraba a la niña maravillado. No quería dejarla en la cuna.

 **Tom:** Estaba hablando con Mariah animadamente, pero me empané sonriendo al mirarles a los dos.

 **Bill:** Eres la cosita más bonita que he visto nunca. -susurré a Sara y la acaricié con el dedo.

 **Tom:** Yo dudo entre dos... -le dije mirándoles a los dos.

 **Bill:** Me sonrojé y me callé. Aproveché que se había dormido para dejarla en su cunita.

 **Tom:** Volvió a mis piernas y ya sin poder ver a la niña, se puso también a hablar con nosotros- Voy a hacer chocolate y churros -se les iluminó la mirada.

-No me tientes, que sabes que soy muy laminera.

 **Bill:** Anda, come. No seas tonta. -sonreímos y nos hizo caso.

 **Tom:** Que nunca has probado mi chocolate ni mis churros. Además voy a hacer bizcocho también.

 **Bill:** Le miré ilusionado.- ¿Bizcocho también?

 **Tom:** Me reí- Bizcocho también -me puse a sacar los ingredientes.

 **Bill:** Me fui dando saltitos al sofá y me puse a hablar con Mariah.

 **Tom:** Se quedaron hablando y al rato, salí con todo. Me miraron como mira el lobo a un cordero. Me reí.

 **Bill:** Le hicimos un hueco en el medio y empezamos a comer. Estaba todo delicioso.

 **Tom:** Nos tomamos el postre hablando animadamente, pero al final Mariah se tuvo que ir, que había quedado con Franny. Me quedé con Bill. Menos mal que ya se me había pasado la resaca hacía rato.

 **Bill:** ¿Estás mejor ya? -pregunté sonriendo y le abracé.

 **Tom:** Asentí- ¿Y tú?

 **Bill:** Sí. Por cierto... ¿en qué cojones pensabas anoche? ¿Sabes lo mucho que jode que insulten a un gay al lado de otro? Y más aún si lo hace tu marido.

 **Tom:** Me tocó el culo -me justifiqué- Además ese tío perdía mucho aceite, no me lo puedes negar.

 **Bill:** ¿Y qué? Se lo dices de otra forma. No le llamas maricón delante de tu marido.

 **Tom:** Pues a los chicos les gustan los penes y les hizo gracia -no entendía porqué se ofendía.

 **Bill:** ¡Porque a ellos no les han acosado durante años con la puta palabrita! -exclamé.

 **Tom:** Joder, lo siento. No pensé en eso. Solo pensé en que un tío que no eras tú me quería dejar el culo como un bebedero de patos.

 **Bill:** Suspiré.- Ya da igual porque no tiene arreglo. Pero para otra vez piénsalo antes. Los gays solo tienen esos sitios para poder estar sin que absolutamente nadie les juzgue.

 **Tom:** Pero si yo no los juzgo. A mi me la pela. Pero que no me toquen el culo -me indigné- Y menos si me ven que estoy con alguien.

 **Bill:** A lo mejor quería que dejaras de hacerme caso...

 **Tom:** Pues entonces es que es gilipollas perdido. Si se piensa que te iba a cambiar por él es que no tenía ni pizca de gusto.

 **Bill:** Discrepo. Quería follar contigo. Eso es síntoma evidente de muy buen gusto.

 **Tom:** Dejémoslo en que tenía un ego excesivo.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Vale... Pero en serio, otra vez controla más lo que dices.

 **Tom:** Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Es que es lo que se me pasó por la cabeza y lo solté sin más.

 **Bill:** No te disculpes. Solo piensa las cosas mejor otra vez, ¿vale?

 **Tom:** No puedo evitar que se me pasen esas cosas por la cabeza. Siempre he dicho ese tipo de cosas, pero joder. No sé explicarme. Yo veo a Justin Bieber y pienso "maricón" y veo a Freddy Mercury y pienso "Señor homosexual" Joder, esa es la diferencia. No sé si me entiendes.

 **Bill:** Perfectamente. Pero creo que no me entiendes tú... En fin. Da igual, ya es pasado.

 **Tom:** Te entiendo de sobra. Más de lo que crees. Me ha pasado lo mismo. Costó mucho tiempo que admitiera que me gustaba y que no me sintiera mal al ser el muerdealmohadas...

 **Bill:** Dejémoslo ya, ¿vale? No quiero discutir...

 **Tom:** Me encogí de hombros- Como quieras -se echó Sara a llorar y fui a cogerla.

 **Bill:** Me quedé esperando a que volviera con la niña, recordando cosas que no me hacían ni puta gracia...

 **Tom:** Volví con la niña al salón. No quería dejarla en la cuna.

 **Bill:** Sonreí al verle tan tranquilo con la niña.

 **Tom:** Estaba dormida en mis brazos y de vez en cuando, balbuceaba en sueños.

 **Bill:** Creo que cuando crezca va ser como yo. -dije sonriendo como un gilipollas.

 **Tom:** Espero que no se parezca a ti... No sé qué clase de padre sería si me atrajera mi hija sexualmente -bromeé.

 **Bill:** Me reí.- Créeme que ella no te gustará. -dije sonriendo y le besé.

 **Tom:** Lo sé. Va a ser la mujer más preciosa del mundo. Digna hija de su padre. Pero a mi no me va a gustar... No de esa manera. Pero me encantaría que se parezca a ti.

 **Bill:** Y a mí... Para que se viera bien que es mi niña. -dije con orgullo.

 **Tom:** Eh, que la semilla habrá sido tuya pero que es mi niña también, ¿eh, enano? -le dije "picado".

 **Bill:** Pero yo molo más. -puse cara de chulo.

 **Tom:** Joder... Contra ese argumento no puedo hacer nada... -dije y se empezó a reír. Fui a dejarla en la cuna porque se había dormido y no quería despertarla.

 **Bill:** Me tumbé en el sofá y cuando volvió le hice tumbarse encima.

 **Tom:** Le empecé a besar y a acariciar.

 **Bill:** Me puse mimoso y correspondí a sus besos.- ¿Sabes? Me encanta verte con Sara en brazos... Es mi segunda imagen preferida.

 **Tom:** ¿Y cual es la primera? -le dije besándole el cuello.

 **Bill:** Tú... De todas las maneras posibles. -le espachurré y se rió.

 **Tom:** Sonreí y le besé con intensidad.

 **Bill:** Correspondí a su beso y le sonreí.- Te quiero.

 **Tom:** Yo también -le besé. Pasó el rato y nos entró hambre. Fuimos a cenar. Pasaron los días. Al final, el verano acabó y fue a empezar el curso. La niña estaba bien grande y Bill, Anna y Patrick estaban emocionados porque era su último año de carrera.

 **Bill:** Estaba mogollón de ilusionado porque empezaba el último año. Había vuelto el mal presentimiento, pero no le decía nada a Tom para no preocuparle.

 **Tom:** Era el primer día de clase y me apetecía ser cabrón. Así que entré en el aula y empecé a escribir apuntes en la pizarra y a borrar rápido.

 **Bill:** Cogí la mayoría de los apuntes, aunque hubo cosas que no pillé. Me frustré mucho, pero no dejé que Tom lo viera.

 **Tom:** Haced este ejercicio -mandé.

 **Bill:** Empecé a hacer el ejercicio que Tom había mandado, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. No sé qué le dirían, pero por su cara imaginé que nada bueno...

 **Tom:** Hemos secuestrado a tu hija. Ahora sabrás lo que se siente. Y a la zorra que la cuidaba la hemos mandado al hospital por meterse en medio. Si quieres que no sufra ningún daño, cámbiate por ella en una hora en el polígono industrial de las afueras de los bajos -colgaron. Me entró de repente una furia que no pude controlar y con un grito reventé la ventana de un cabezazo provocándome cortes en la frente. La gente flipaba. Me quedé apoyado en la pared intentando tranquilizarme. Me giré a Bill y le dije- Mariah esta en el hospital por intentar defender a Sara. La han secuestrado y quieren que me cambie por ella. En un hora -le dije a Bill escupiendo con odio mis palabras intentando tranquilizarme- No saben con quién se han metido.

**FIN DE LA 4ª TEMPORADA**


End file.
